Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare de nouveau
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ? Slash SSSB HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

Note de l'auteur : _Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Donnez-moi votre avis pour me dire si elle est bien ou non car toute critique même négative est constructive ! _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

PROLOGUE

Le mage noir entra dans la maison. On put voir trois éclairs verts illuminer l'intérieur. Mais juste après le dernier, la demeure explosa.

La sonnerie vrilla les oreilles des occupants de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit l'un des hommes

-Le détecteur de magie noir de Godric's Hollow, répondit son interlocuteur. Je dois y aller !

-Attends !... cria l'autre

Mais il passait déjà la porte ...

oOoOoOo

Les décombres s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres. Au milieu d'eux se tenait un homme qui serrait dans ses bras un minuscule bébé endormi. Cet homme pleurait. Il pleurait la mort de deux de ses meilleurs amis. Un homme châtain vint le rejoindre.

-Que fait-on ?

-Nous devons le protéger, répondit l'homme qui tenait l'enfant. Ça passe avant tout, même avant la trahison de ce sale rat ! Je vais quitter le pays . . .

-Je viens avec toi !

-Mais . . .

-Pas de mais ! Nous le protègerons ensemble ou pas du tout !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux . . . Allons-y tout de suite. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

Tous les trois disparurent de la vue de tous.

oOoOoOo

Trois jours après, un homme aux yeux onyx reçut une lettre.

_Pardonne-moi mais je devais partir. _

_Tu ferais mieux de m'oublier et de faire ta vie. _

_Sache seulement que mon cœur t'appartient, même si je suis loin de toi. _

_Je t'aime _

_S. _

Une unique larme coula. La seule depuis des années. La seule avant bien longtemps.

-Je t'aime aussi . . . Mais pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

oOoOoOo


	2. Chapitre 1 Une vie heureuse

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Je remercie beaucoup toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu le prologue de ma fic. J'espère que la suite vous plaira également. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 1 _**Une vie heureuse ...**_

Seize ans plus tard

Sirius Orion referma la porte de l'immense appartement qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami Remus Alvin et son filleul Harry Evans. Depuis une quinzaine d'années, ils vivaient aux États-Unis, dans le centre-ville de Miami. Publicitaire renommé, il avait refait sa vie après sa fuite du Vieux Continent. Il avait su utiliser son physique avantageux et son sens de la répartie à un tel point qu'il était célèbre aux quatre coins de l'Amérique.

-JE SUIS RENTRE !!

Des cheveux ébouriffés et une tête châtain clair sortirent respectivement d'une chambre et de la cuisine.

-Et alors ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Tu nous fais tout un cirque pour ça ?

-Il a raison, acquiesça le cuisinier. Tu fais déjà assez de boucan pour te faire annoncer, pas besoin de le hurler.

-C'est bon de se sentir aimé, railla Sirius. Bonjour, Rem', bonjour 'Ry.

-Salut Sirius, répondirent les deux autres, l'un retournant à son ordi, l'autre à ses fourneaux.

Sirius suivit Remus jusqu'à la cuisine où de bonnes odeurs s'échappaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sirius

-J'essaie une nouvelle recette, répondit Remus. J'aimerai la proposer pour la carte du mois prochain.

-Je peux . . . ?

Alors qu'il tendait une main pour goûter, une spatule en bois la frappa violemment.

-AIE !!

-Ça t'apprendra, gronda Remus. Tu attendras comme tout le monde !

Bougonnant, il laissa le chef cuisinier d'un grand restaurant de Miami dans son domaine sacré et se rendit dans la chambre du plus jeune. Celui-ci était occupé à discuter via Internet.

-Comment vont les filles ? demanda Sirius. Pas trop de cœurs brisés ?

-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler à chaque fois que je suis gay ? soupira Harry

-J'oublie à chaque fois que tu es du même bord que moi, ricana Sirius. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu gagner pas mal de fric sur le dos de Remus.

-J'y crois toujours pas que vous avez osé parier sur mon orientation sexuelle . . .

-Faut dire que tu n'es pas sorti avec beaucoup de monde, toi le beau gosse du quartier.

-Alors que tu enchaines conquête sur conquête ?

-Rem' a poussé une gueulante, à ce que je vois . . .

-Quelle idée de te pointer avec un mec à son resto aussi . . .

-C'est lui qui a voulu m'emmener dans le meilleur resto de la ville hier soir ! De toute façon, je l'ai plaqué.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a eu la bonne idée de me faire une crise parce que je regardais un peu trop longtemps Rem'.

-Je vois le genre . . .

-Tu t'en sors sinon avec Jonathan ?

-Je l'ai largué ce matin. Môsieur voulait qu'on conclut alors que moi non. Et pas la peine de me ramener ta fameuse discussion sur le bon mec, je crois que je l'ai assez entendue comme ça !

-Mais tout le monde m'en veut aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Tout en rigolant, il alla se changer. Bientôt, ce fut l'heure du dîner et les trois hommes se mirent à table devant la nouvelle création de Remus.

Alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement, un bruit insolite les interrompit, les faisant tourner la tête.

A la fenêtre se trouvait un hibou qui toquait, visiblement exténué. Blême, Sirius alla lui ouvrir et l'oiseau s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il déposa une lettre au milieu de la table et partit se réfugier sur le haut d'une horloge. Lentement, Remus s'en empara et la lit d'une voix tremblante.

_Mes enfants, _

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé, où que vous soyez. _

_Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous contacte après autant d'années. _

_La raison est bien simple, malheureusement ..._

_Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer le retour de celui qui a détruit vos vies. Voilà trois ans que nous luttons et petit à petit, l'espoir s'amenuise. Les gens ont peur, ils ne savent plus quoi faire. _

_J'ai ressuscité l'Ordre aussitôt que j'ai appris son retour. Mais même lui s'essouffle, ne parvenant plus à empêcher aussi efficacement qu'avant à éviter les nombreux morts chaque jour, sans compter le Ministère qui s'obstine à garder une neutralité qui n'a plus lieu d'être ..._

_Ma requête est simple, mes amis. _

_Je vous demande de revenir vous battre à nos côtés. _

_Je sais que vous êtes partis pour préserver le jeune Harry mais nous avons bien trop besoin de votre aide. _

_Pour l'Angleterre. Pour Hogwarts. _

_Pour Lily et James. _

_A vous de choisir. _

_Je respecterai votre décision. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

La lettre retomba sur la table.

Le temps était à la réflexion.


	3. Chapter 2 Retour en Angleterre

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Salut à toutes et à tous ! _

_Je remercie chaleureusement celles et ceux qui ont lu ma fic. Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je n'ai pas pu répondre à cause d'un problème avec mon accès à internet. Mais le problème est maintenant réglé et je répondrais à toutes les reviews qu'on m'enverra. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 2 _**Retour en Angleterre**_

"Nous atterrirons à l'aéroport de Londres dans une demi-heure. Veuillez rassembler vos effets personnels afin de les remettre dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet. Nous vous prions . . . "

Remus s'étira doucement, engourdi par le voyage transatlantique.

Après la réception de la lettre de Dumbledore, tous les trois avaient longuement réfléchi, d'abord séparément puis ensemble, des conséquences d'un retour en Angleterre. Ils savaient qu'une fois là-bas, ils devraient abandonner leurs noms d'emprunt de Sirius Orion, Remus Alvin et Harry Evans pour redevenir - et même devenir pour le plus jeune - respectivement Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Harry Potter. Ils avaient tous les trois chacun une réputation non négligeable dans leur pays d'origine et c'était un peu pour cela qu'ils l'avaient quitté.

Harry n'ignorait rien de sa célébrité et savait la gérer, comme sa magie, d'une puissance très peu égalée. Le jeune homme avait fréquenté ces six dernières années l'académie Genesys mais ses réels professeurs n'étaient autres que son parrain Sirius et son "oncle" Remus, qui connaissaient sa véritable puissance. Il avait su duper toute l'école de magie sur ses véritables capacités ce qui rendait pas peu fier les deux hommes qui composaient sa famille.

Il avait été prévu qu'avant toute prise de décision, ils iraient s'installer dans la demeure ancestrale des Black, pourvue d'assez de protections pouvant défier tous les dieux de l'enfer eux-même par leur ancienneté et leur puissance. Ensuite, ils iraient voir Dumbledore et là ... C'était à leur destin de prendre le relais.

Remus secoua Harry qui s'était endormi sur son épaule.

-Eh, Prongsie, on arrive, chuchota Remus.

-Moony, marmonna Harry.

-On est dans l'avion qui va bientôt atterrir ...

-Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry, parfaitement réveillé.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas rater la tête de son parrain au décollage et à l'atterrissage de l'appareil. Sirius avait toujours détesté ces moments-là ! En tournant la tête, il put le voir en train de draguer ouvertement une hôtesse de l'air. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira presque de désespoir en se levant. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers son parrain et se planta devant lui.

-Vous permettez ? fit Harry avec un sourire charmeur à l'hôtesse

Celle-ci gloussa tout en acquiesçant. Harry en profita et attrapa par l'oreille son parrain qui faillit en hurler de surprise sous les yeux ronds de son flirt.

-Siri, dit Harry, tu es gentil mais là, tu embêtes la dame qui doit faire son boulot. D'ailleurs, on va bientôt arriver et il serait temps de t'y préparer psychologiquement.

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir que le plus jeune ignora superbement. La jeune femme battit précipitamment en retraite et se sépara de ces deux Apollons un peu bizarre. Harry ricanait.

-J'avais une touche avec elle ! siffla Sirius

-Alors que tu es définitivement attiré par ce qui porte des pantalons ?

-Je voulais savoir si j'avais gardé la main avec les Européennes.

-Je plains celui que tu aimeras.

Une lueur de tristesse traversa les yeux gris. Harry s'était toujours demandé qui était l'homme que son parrain avait aimé aussi sincèrement. Mais jamais il n'avait pu arracher l'information, même en l'ayant saoulé quasiment à mort, ce qui lui avait valu une punition mémorable. Remus s'approcha alors.

-Il serait temps de regagner vos places, conseilla-t-il. Vous gênez un peu le passage.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les trois prenaient le chemin vers le point de transplanage, leurs bagages rétrécis dans leurs poches. Ils transplanèrent à l'aire la plus proche du square Grimmaud puis ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur nouveau chez-eux. Sirius réprima un frisson en voyant la maison où une grande partie de ses plus mauvais souvenirs s'étaient déroulés. Il se secoua et se promit d'y créer de nouveaux bien plus heureux.

-Manoir Black, 12 square Grimmaud, murmura-t-il.

La demeure apparut alors, invisible à tous les Moldus aux alentours. Avec une grimace de dégoût, le dernier héritier des Black s'entailla la main pour que le sang coule et la posa sur la poignée en argent. Il pouvait presque sentir tous les sorts de reconnaissance s'activer pour lui ouvrir le passage. Enfin, la porte tourna sur ses gonds et il put entrer dans la maison de son enfance.

Quand il l'avait quitté l'été précédant sa 7ème année, il s'était juré de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Aujourd'hui, il devait revenir y habiter pour combattre celui que les derniers occupants vénéraient.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Conscients qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important pour Sirius, Remus et Harry restèrent sur le pas de la porte.

Peu à peu, le dernier Black se rappropriait son passé. Petit à petit, il s'imprégna à nouveau de son histoire.

Il laissa la maison reconnaitre son sang.

Au bout d'un temps étrangement long, les murs s'illuminèrent doucement, la maison saluant à sa manière le retour de son propriétaire légitime.

Avec un immense sourire, il se tourna vers sa famille.

-Bienvenue au Manoir Black, dit-il. Bienvenue chez nous.


	4. Chapitre 3 Bienvenue chez nous

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 3 _**Bienvenue chez nous**_

La couche de poussière présente dans le manoir aurait rebuté la plus zélée des ménagères, voire l'aurait fait fuir en courant.

Sirius, lui, avait sorti sa baguette en réponse au défi que lui jetait la maison.

"Aux grands maux les grands moyens " avait-il déclaré.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Le manoir, doué d'une vie propre, lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure tous les sorts de nettoyage qu'il avait lancé. Remus et Harry n'en finissaient plus de se rouler de rire par terre en voyant l'état dans lequel était désormais Sirius. Pas une seule parcelle de peau n'était propre et il arborait maintenant un teint grisâtre. Celui-ci fulminait et tempêtait contre la maison, la maudissant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le prenant en pitié, Harry le décrassa et Remus fit apparaitre tout le nécessaire de nettoyage. Sirius soupira. Il avait espéré ne pas nettoyer cette baraque à la méthode moldue. Vu la taille, ils en auraient pour des lustres ! Il allait jeter l'éponge mais un regard de Remus l'en dissuada et il se mit au travail aux côtés d'Harry.

Autant commencer tout de suite !

Voyant que les nouveaux propriétaires comptaient la respecter, la demeure ancestrale des Black finit de se redonner l'éclat de la propreté au bout de la nuit. Les dents de Sirius grincèrent toute la journée, maudissant une nouvelle fois la maison pour son manque de coopération flagrant. Le manoir devint enfin habitable et ils purent s'installer confortablement. Les objets de magie noire furent entreposés dans un sous-sol scellé pour éviter les accidents et pour pouvoir à tout loisir les faire étudier ou les étudier eux-même. Les meubles furent changés, un nouveau papier-peint mis et la maison devint accueillante.

Une semaine après leur arrivée en Angleterre, tout était fini.

Ils décidèrent alors de prendre contact avec le directeur d'Hogwarts.

Ce fut Fumseck qui leur apporta la réponse, témoignage de la joie de celui qu'il avait choisi pour maître à la nouvelle de leur retour au pays. Dumbledore leur donnait rendez-vous le jour même en début d'après-midi, ce qui ne leur laissait qu'à peine quelques heures pour se préparer.

Crime impardonnable pour Sirius.

-QUOI !! MAIS JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS LE TEMPS !! hurla-t-il dans la maison

-Sirius, soupira Remus

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus et continuait de courir dans toute la maison. Il n'était toujours pas prêt alors que Remus et Harry, adeptes des tenues sombres et surtout simples, vêtus de robes de sorciers noires, avaient fini de se préparer depuis longtemps.

-On fait quoi dans ces cas-là ? demanda Harry à Remus. C'est toi qui le supporte depuis plus longtemps que moi.

-Laisse la maison faire, conseilla Remus avec un sourire à la Maraudeur. Je crois qu'elle va s'en occuper.

En effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard, la penderie de Sirius lui recracha l'intégralité de sa garde-robe, entrainant une crise de fou rire chez les deux colocataires. Excédé, Sirius attrapa une robe bleu nuit, défroissa ses vêtements puis transplana à Hogmeade, passablement énervé. Sur un haussement d'épaules, les deux autres rangèrent les dégâts puis le suivirent. Lorsqu'ils le virent, celui-ci était loin sur le chemin reliant Hogmeade à Hogwarts.

Quand ils arrivèrent au portail de l'école, ils durent attendre que quelqu'un les fasse entrer sur le domaine de l'école. Fumseck, qui ne les avait pas quitté, se révéla apte à le faire. A un tournant, le château de Hogwarts apparut et Harry stoppa net. Voyant que leur protégé s'était arrêté, les hommes firent de même pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Hogwarts, dit simplement Harry.

En effet, au loin se découpait la silhouette de l'école de sorcellerie. Surplombant un lac, Hogwarts était écrasante de magnificence, de prestance et surtout, de magie. A côté, pensait le jeune homme, Genesys ressemblait plus à une école moldue.

Remus le secoua doucement et ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château où bon nombre de sorcières et de sorciers, célèbres ou non, avaient fait leurs études. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout, tant il était subjugué. Sirius et Remus souriaient tendrement, amusés par l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardant le passage menant au bureau du directeur.

-_De l'espoir naît la victoire_

La statue pivota, dévoilant le passage vers Albus Dumbledore.

oOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 4 Vivre à Hogwarts et appel à l'

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 4 _**Vivre à Hogwarts et appel à l'aide**_

Le bureau de Albus Dumbledore n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Remus et Sirius y étaient entrés, c'est-à-dire il y avait près de dix-sept ans, si ce n'est les nouveaux bibelots en tous genres ça et là. Le directeur, vieil homme à la barbe blanche, se tenait devant l'imposant bureau qui avait accompagné toutes les directrices et directeurs depuis la fondation de l'école, les yeux brillants.

-Sirius, Remus, quel bonheur de vous revoir !

Une larme coula sur les joues des deux hommes émus.

-Et voici donc le jeune Harry Potter, fit le directeur. Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Bienvenue à Hogwarts, mon enfant.

-Merci, Monsieur, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit Albus en indiquant les sièges à ses invités tout en faisant de même.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Je ne vous savais pas de retour, fit Albus.

-Nous n'avons prévenu personne, se justifia Remus. En fait, vous êtes la première personne à être au courant.

-J'en suis heureux, dit Albus. Vous ne savez pas combien ça me réjouit de vous savoir ici.

-Pourquoi nous vouloir ici ? demanda Sirius, bien connu pour son impatience

-Je suis le seul que Voldemort craigne vraiment, soupira Albus. L'espoir se perd, mes enfants. Les Maraudeurs ont été des symboles à la première guerre. J'espérais que vous parviendrez à rassembler les foules pour combattre.

-En souvenir de Lily et James, c'est ça ? cracha presque Sirius. C'est pour cela que nous sommes partis, pour ne pas être utilisé comme de vulgaires objets !

-Voldemort a peur du Serment des Maraudeurs, continua Albus. Il relève d'une magie trop pure, la même qui a sauvé Harry il y a seize ans.

-Le Serment des Maraudeurs ? questionna Harry

-Il s'agit d'un très vieux rituel que Lily avait trouvé dans une salle secrète de l'école, expliqua Remus. Il nous liait les uns aux autres par nos magies. C'est pour cela que nous avons pu partir d'Angleterre sans problème et qu'on nous avait jamais retrouvé jusque là. Administrativement et magiquement, Sirius et moi sommes tes tuteurs légaux et nous étions tous les trois en danger dans notre pays. Le sort nous protégeait des indésirables.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais su ?

-Nous allions te le dire à ton anniversaire, dit Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions exactement, Professeur ?

-Appelez-moi Albus, je vous en prie, sourit pauvrement Albus. Je comptais sur vous pour la défense d'Hogwarts.

Remus fronça des sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-La cible première de Voldemort est cette école, expliqua Albus. Le Ministère a accepté de placer des Aurors à Hogmeade mais ce n'est pas du tout suffisant. Je vous veux à l'intérieur de l'école.

-Et comment ? demanda Remus. Hogwarts n'a jamais accueilli de personnes n'appartenant ni au corps professoral ni aux élèves pour une durée indéterminée dans ses murs.

-Je vous offre deux postes d'enseignants.

-Pardon ?!

-Vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous serez bien plus efficaces dans ce château que sur le terrain avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien entendu, connaissant la nature du Serment des Maraudeurs, je vous propose que Harry vienne étudier ici. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Tous les trois à Hogwarts ? balbutia Sirius

-Oui.

-Tous les trois ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est génial ! hurla Sirius en bondissant de son siège

Il fit une "Danse de la Joie" comme il aimait l'appeler sous le regard narquois de Harry, celui étonné de Albus alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel.

-T'es d'accord, Rem' ? Et toi 'Ry ? se retourna brusquement Sirius

-Il serait temps que tu nous demandes notre avis, fit remarquer Remus.

-Je sais, je suis incorrigible, grimaça Sirius. Alors ?

-N'avez-vous pas peur que les élèves me rejettent à cause de ma lycanthropie ? demanda Remus

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Albus. J'ai déjà soumis l'éventualité au conseil d'administration et il n'a pas eu l'air contre l'idée.

-Et pour les nuits de pleine lune ? fit Remus

-Sirius ici présent se fera une joie de vous remplacer, je pense, sourit Albus. Au pire, l'un des professeurs, si ce n'est moi-même, prendra votre place.

-Mais à quel poste nous destinez-vous ? fronça des sourcils Remus

-Je projette de vous placer au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Sirius à celui de professeur de Duel, annonça Albus.

-Le poste maudit pour Rem' ? sursauta Sirius

-Je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera très bien et qui sait, qu'il brisera la malédiction, sourit mystérieusement Albus.

-Je veux bien tenter le coup, accepta Remus en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Harry ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais rien de Hogwarts si ce n'est ce que vous avez bien voulu me raconter, s'excusa Harry. Mais si c'est à moitié aussi merveilleux que vous me le décrivez, alors je serais heureux de venir ici.

-Fantastique ! s'écria Albus. Je vais de ce pas ...

Mais le directeur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au même moment, un hibou passablement déplumé venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait plutôt gravement blessé. Avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, Harry l'avait rattrapé. Délicatement, pour éviter d'aggraver les blessures de l'oiseau, l'adolescent détacha la lettre de sa patte. Voyant qu'elle était adressée à Albus Dumbledore, il la lui tendit. Albus pâlit radicalement en découvrant que la missive avait été cacheté avec de la cire rouge.

Un message de détresse.

-Albus ? hésita Sirius

Le vieil homme s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre et la lut fébrilement.

-Merlin ! soupira Albus en s'écroulant presque dans son fauteuil

-Un problème ? s'inquiéta Remus

-Oh que oui, fit Albus. Lisez.

Remus prit la feuille entre ses mains. Il remarqua que celle-ci était froissée et déchirée sur les bords.

_Albus, _

_Je suis en ce moment même au Manoir en compagnie des quatre membres de la famille. _

_Le Lord a découvert notre statut d'espions et menace de nous tuer après nous avoir arraché tous nos secrets. _

_Nous nous sommes barricadés à l'intérieur. _

_Envoyez-nous l'équipe d'extraction. _

_S. _

-Une équipe d'extraction ? s'étonna Sirius

-C'est l'une des conditions de ces espions, expliqua Albus. Leur assurer que quelques personnes viendraient les chercher à un point de rendez-vous précis.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour le leur envoyer ? demanda Remus

-Les personnes qui devaient le faire sont en mission, soupira Albus.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner ! s'écria Remus

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, avoua Albus. Ces personnes avaient été spécifiquement choisies pour les faire sortir de là. Sans elles, on ne peut strictement rien faire.

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda soudainement Sirius d'une voix très calme, inhabituelle dans son cas.

-Je ne peux vous le dire ... fit Albus

-Si je vous le demande, c'est que je crois que j'ai une chance de vous aider coupa Sirius.

-Sirius ... dit Albus

-Albus, nous perdons du temps.

-Il s'agit d'Andromeda et Nymphadora Tonks pour l'équipe d'extraction, répondit Albus.

-Et pour les espions ? interrogea Sirius

-D'après cette lettre, il y aurait Narcissa, Cassiopée, Lucius et Draco Malfoy ainsi que Severus Snape.

Les deux derniers Maraudeurs se figèrent. Sirius réfléchit alors à toute vitesse. Si ce qu'il avait envisagé était exact...

-Quel est le lien entre les Malfoy et Snape ? demanda Sirius

-Il me semble que Severus est le parrain du jeune Draco.

Silence.

-Je vais aller les chercher, annonça soudainement Sirius.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! s'écria Albus

Sirius le regarda étrangement puis son visage s'éclaira avant de prendre un air inquiet.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé _pourquoi_ les Malfoy avaient choisi délibérément Meda pour cette mission ?

-Non, pas vraiment, avoua Albus, penaud.

Sirius soupira et entreprit de lui expliquer.

-Les plus anciennes demeures sorcières britanniques sont pourvues d'un sortilège très complexe qui reconnait son propriétaire légitime, comme c'est encore le cas encore pour des maisons bien plus récentes, mais aussi ses affiliés, ce qui est impossible à reproduire aujourd'hui, sauf l'un d'eux est répudié par le maître des lieux. Lucius, ainsi que sa sœur Cassiopée, sont les propriétaires légitimes du Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa, avant d'être une Malfoy par alliance, est une Black par le sang. Pour lui permettre de vivre au Manoir, Lucius a dû l'accueillir comme une affiliée au propriétaire. De cette façon, elle-même puis ses enfants et enfin les Black sont les bienvenus au Manoir Malfoy. Meda est la sœur aînée de Narcissa. En fait, c'est l'une des seuls Black qui appartienne à l'Ordre donc la seule habilitée à les sortir de là.

-Mais pourquoi seulement les sortir de là ? fronça des sourcils Albus. Ce genre de maison doit regorger de passages conduisant à l'extérieur du domaine, non ? Et puis, j'aurais pu envoyer des dizaines de membres de l'Ordre pour se débarrasser des Death Eaters !

-Il faudrait vivre dans une telle maison pour comprendre, fit Sirius. Mais en gros, l'un d'entre eux doit être gravement blessé pour qu'ils vous demandent de l'aide. Le Manoir doit sentir qu'une personne de confiance protège les propriétaires légitimes pour s'occuper des indésirables après leur départ. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Remus, Harry, préparez de quoi les soigner à mon retour.

-Compris, acquiesça Remus.

Sirius disparut aussi vite qu'il le put. Remus embarqua Harry vers l'infirmerie pour aviser Mrs Pomfrey de l'arrivée imminente de nouveaux patients et passèrent en revue les stocks. Voyant qu'il manquerait sûrement quelques potions élémentaires, l'infirmière les envoya les chercher dans le laboratoire de Potions. Tous les deux y coururent, donnèrent le mot de passe et firent une razzia dans la réserve de Potions. Ils remontèrent au plus vite et pendant que Remus se faisait happer par Mrs Pomfrey, Harry se rendit au portail pour y attendre son parrain. Après un temps incroyablement long à son avis, il le vit arriver, soutenant une personne à la chevelure blonde, suivit de trois autres blonds et d'une autre personne aux cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau, comme les siens, en fait. Aussitôt le portail passé, le jeune homme se précipita pour aider son parrain.

-L'infirmerie est prête, fit Harry. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes ?

-Les Dementor, grimaça Sirius. Dépêchons-nous.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie en train de se faire soigner.

oOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 5 Espions et réveil douloureux

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 5 _** Espions et réveil douloureux**_

Mrs Pomfrey, aussitôt les blessés entrés dans son domaine, avait renvoyé toute personne susceptible de la gêner. Pour ne pas être pris dans la tornade guérisseuse, les nouveaux arrivants durent s'installer sur un lit chacun en attendant son bon vouloir.

Aucun d'entre eux ne virent leurs sauveurs s'éclipser.

L'infirmière examina brièvement chacun d'entre eux avant de s'intéresser au cas le plus sérieux, c'est-à-dire Narcissa Malfoy. La femme avait été visiblement torturée et de nombreuses plaies, d'où coulait généreusement du sang, menaçaient de s'infecter. Par miracle, elle était encore consciente mais ne laissait rien voir de sa souffrance.

Les miracles de l'éducation de Sangs Purs.

Pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire, Poppy Pomfrey lui fit boire une potion contre la douleur avant tout autre chose. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à l'avaler, elle lui massa doucement la gorge pour l'aider à déglutir. La blessée réussit à l'engloutir et un soupir de soulagement vint remercier la femme en blanc. Celle-ci attendit quelques instants avant de lui faire boire une potion de Régénération Sanguine ainsi qu'une autre refermant les plaies bénignes. De sa baguette magique, Mrs Pomfrey entreprit de refermer les blessures les plus graves. Bientôt, tout cela ne fut qu'un mauvais souvenir. Par mesure de sécurité, elle lui donna également une potion pour combattre les effets de l'Endoloris avant de lui donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Quand elle eut enfin rejoint les bras de Morphée, Mrs Pomfrey se tourna vers ses autres patients.

Les dégâts avaient l'air moins grave que le sang ne le laissait présager. Chacun d'entre eux avait reçu quelques Endoloris en plus de quelques coups mais rien de bien méchant. Devinant leur état d'épuisement nerveux comme physique extrême, elle leur ordonna à tous de prendre une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Très vite, quatre autres personnes rejoignirent la première endormie qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de protester.

Plaçant une alarme sur leurs lits, Mrs Pomfrey alla prévenir par le réseau de cheminées interne le directeur de la fin des soins. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci entra dans l'infirmerie.

-Alors ? demanda Albus

-Narcissa est arrivée juste à temps, soupira Poppy. Encore un ou deux Endoloris et elle mourrait.

-Était-ce si grave ?

-Si Severus ne lui avait pas donné les premiers soins au péril de sa vie, j'en suis sûre, elle aurait succombé.

-Et les autres ?

-Lucius et Severus, en tant que Death Eaters, ont l'habitude de ce type de traitement. Ils ont donc plus ou moins bien résisté. Cassiopée reste la fille d'Abraxas et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'était pas un tendre quand il s'agissait de l'éducation de ses deux enfants. Elle a relativement bien accepté les sorts. Celui pour qui je m'inquiète le plus, c'est Draco.

-Pourquoi ?

-Contrairement aux apparences, Lucius n'est pas son père et donc Draco n'a pas reçu l'éducation très stricte qu'ont reçu ses parents. Je ne t'apprends rien mais ce jeune homme n'est pas encore devenu Death Eater. Ce qu'il a vu ces derniers jours a largement dépassé son entendement.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'inquiètes pour son état psychologique ?

-Exactement. Il reste très fragilisé par cet évènement.

-Très bien, je comprends.

-Qui les a sorti de là ?

-Sirius.

-Comment ?

-En comprenant tout de suite pourquoi Lucius avait choisi Andromeda pour l'équipe d'extraction.

Devant l'air perdu sur le visage de sa vieille amie, le directeur lui expliqua ce que Sirius lui avait fait comprendre dans son bureau.

-J'ai toujours su que ce petit avait de la ressource malgré ses pitreries, sourit Poppy.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Albus. Je vais te laisser à tes patients. Pendant ce temps, je vais dire quelques mots à notre héros et ses compagnons.

Sur ces mots, il la quitta et se rendit à son bureau où il avait demandé à ce que la petite famille l'attende quelques instants avant de partir.

-Merci pour votre patience, fit le directeur en les voyant tous les trois.

-Comment vont-ils ? demanda Harry

-Ils se portent mieux, grâce à vous, sourit Albus. Je voudrais vous remercier de votre aide. Surtout toi, Sirius.

-Si je peux servir à quelque chose, rit Sirius. Vous vouliez nous dire autre chose ?

-J'aimerai vous voir à dîner demain soir au château, pria Albus. Je voudrais que vous rencontriez les autres professeurs avant la rentrée. J'en profiterai pour faire passer quelques tests à Harry pour déterminer son niveau exact. Ça vous va ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Remus. Nous viendrons vers 17 h 30.

-Parfait, acquiesça Albus. Alors je vous dis à demain.

Après qu'ils l'aient salué, Remus, Sirius et Harry quittèrent le domaine d'Hogwarts puis regagnèrent leur maison.

Draco Lucius Malfoy se réveilla le lendemain matin très tôt en sursaut.

Il avait rêvé que sa tante Bellatrix Lestranges avait torturé sa mère sous ses yeux et qu'elle menaçait de la faire violer ainsi que sa tante Cassiopée Malfoy par les Death Eaters présents pour punir son père, sa mère, sa tante, son parrain et par extension lui d'avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine en repensant à quel point ce cauchemar lui avait paru réel. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il comprit.

Ce n'avait pas été un rêve. Cela s'était réellement passé.

Lentement mais sûrement, il se leva et s'assit sur une chaise au chevet de sa mère qui dormait paisiblement. Il lui prit doucement la main et mit sa tête sur son ventre. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, les larmes se mirent à couler et ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main vint lui caresser tendrement les cheveux qu'il s'aperçut de son état. Il se redressa et rencontra le sourire chaleureux de sa mère.

-Pardonne-moi, maman, souffla Draco.

-Qu'aurais-je à te pardonner, mon enfant ? murmura Narcissa

-De n'avoir pas su te protéger.

-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, plutôt moi que toi, Draco.

-Mais tu as souffert !

-C'était pour te préserver et si c'était à refaire, crois-moi, je le referais sans hésitation.

-Mais ...

-Pas de mais, mon fils. Comprends que je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour toi pour te garder en vie. Absolument tout.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, il reposa sa tête tandis que sa mère lui murmurait des mots d'amour. Ce fut dans cette position que les trois autres blessés les retrouvèrent. Avec l'aide de Draco, Lucius redressa Narcissa puis se faufila entre la tête du lit et sa femme afin qu'elle repose sur lui. Le plus jeune plaça sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère pendant que Severus passait son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur de cœur Cassiopée, tous les deux assis sur le lit voisin. Tout doucement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils discutèrent. Ils n'amenèrent pas le sujet des évènements de la veille, chacun voulant les analyser individuellement avant toute chose.

-Quelqu'un arrive, dit soudainement Lucius, coupant sa sœur Cassiopée.

Chacun rejoignit le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible son lit. Quelques instants plus tard, Albus Dumbledore passait la porte.

-Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés, sourit Albus. Comment allez-vous ?

-Assez bien malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Cassiopée.

-Vous m'envoyez ravi, fit Albus. Vous sentez-vous en forme pour aller dans la Grande Salle ?

-Hors de question ! trancha Poppy en apparaissant. Je les garde jusqu'à cet après-midi, quoique tu en dises, Albus !

De discrets sourires effleurèrent les lèvres des patients en voyant l'un des plus puissants sorciers au monde se faire réprimander par son infirmière.

-C'est d'accord, capitula Albus. Mais pourront-ils venir dîner avec nous ce soir ?

-Cela dépendra uniquement si leur état s'améliore, répondit Poppy. Ce que nous saurons cet après-midi.

-Êtes-vous sûre, dame Pomfrey ? dit malicieusement Albus

-Sous-entendriez-vous que je ne connaisse pas mon travail, Mr le Directeur ? haussa un sourcil Poppy.

-Absolument pas, se récria Albus, voyant la menace

-J'espère bien, cingla Poppy. Je vous rappelle que ce lieu est une infirmerie et non un salon de thé donc, Albus, DEHORS !

Connaissant le caractère épouvantable de Poppy Pomfrey au sujet de ses malades, le grand Albus Dumbledore préféra battre en retraite au plus vite.

-Bien, à nous, fit Poppy en se retournant vers ses pensionnaires.

Elle les examina une nouvelle fois avant de les envoyer prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Ensuite, elle leur fit ingurgiter à tous quelques potions pour leur permettre de se remettre sur pied au plus vite.

En début d'après-midi, et après avoir avalé un bon repas, elle consentit à les libérer de son antre.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se fit dire deux fois.

Malgré son âge, Mrs Pomfrey terrorisait absolument tout le monde, petit comme grand, quand il s'agissait de prendre soin de quelqu'un. Tous avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne fallait jamais rester plus que nécessaire dans le domaine de guérison sous peine de s'y faire enrôler pour aider ou bien d'être gavé de potions et remèdes en tous genres.

Ce qui revenait à dire qu'elle était l'un des cauchemars permanents voire inhérents à l'école.

Mais elle restait douce, bonne et gentille avec tout le monde, sans être victime de préjugés. Elle était là pour tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs. Tous l'adorait malgré ses airs de dragon.

Les cinq espions se rendirent dans les appartements de Severus Snape, professeur de Potions à l'école. Ce fut avec un soulagement sans nom que tous troquèrent les tenues empruntées à l'infirmerie pour des vêtements convenant mieux à leur sens de l'esthétisme.

Depuis qu'ils étaient espions, ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de préparer plusieurs plans de secours au cas où ils seraient découverts. L'un d'entre eux, en cas d'extraction par l'Ordre du Phénix, voulait qu'ils aient des affaires de rechange dans les lieux où vraisemblablement on les emmèneraient, c'est-à-dire ou bien le QG de l'Ordre, ou bien Hogwarts. Draco était fier de lui car il s'agissait à la base de son idée. Sinon, ils auraient dû emprunter des vêtements aux membres de l'Ordre et qui sait, porter des vêtements de seconde main, ce que tout le monde dans sa famille se refuserait catégoriquement à faire !

Quand tous furent habillés d'étoffes soyeuses et précieuses, ils remarquèrent que c'était l'heure du dîner. Narcissa tenant le bras de Lucius, Cassiopée celui de Severus et Draco menant la marche, tous se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, un masque de marbre placé sur le visage.

Ils se doutaient que leur présence, surtout dans le mythique château, n'allait pas réjouir tout le monde.

oOoOoOo

_Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? _


	7. Chapitre 6 Choc entre les Rouges et les

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 6 _**Choc entre les Rouges et les Verts**_ _**et bonnes nouvelles **_

Harry et Remus avaient laissé Sirius se préparer dès 13 heures, pour ne pas qu'ils soient en retard. Comme d'habitude, le dernier des Black fut prêt cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il avait mis comme Remus une robe de sorcier qui rehaussait son charme. Harry était le seul à être habillé comme un Moldu, voulant être à l'aise pour les tests que lui ferait passer Albus Dumbledore.

A 17 h 26, ils transplanèrent devant le portail de Hogwarts et se rendirent au bureau du directeur d'un bon pas. Albus les accueillit chaleureusement avant de les entrainer dans une salle de classe inutilisée non loin du bureau et d'examiner avec attention les capacités du jeune Harry Potter.

Sirius, Remus et Harry s'étaient mis d'accord la veille en rentrant chez eux que Dumbledore ne devait en aucun cas être mis au courant des aptitudes exceptionnelles de l'héritier Potter. En effet, sous ses airs de papy gâteau, Albus Dumbledore pouvait se révéler être un grand manipulateur et devenir des pantin entre ses mains ne faisaient pas partie de leurs plans. De plus, ils étaient sûrs qu'il avait pu se procurer le dossier scolaire de Harry à Genesys donc il fallait garder un semblant de cohérence entre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans le dossier et ce qu'il devait montrer au directeur d'Hogwarts. Sinon, ça allait amener beaucoup trop de questions auxquelles aucun d'entre eux ne voulait répondre.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Albus en finit avec Harry qui s'écroula de fatigue auprès de Remus, assis à côté de Sirius, tous les deux discutant avec le vieil homme. Son état ne s'expliquait pas par la puissance magique qu'il avait dû utiliser -parce qu'elle avait à peine entamer ses réserves- mais par la lutte qu'il avait dû mener contre le directeur dans sa tête. Pendant tout le test, Albus avait tenté d'entrer dans son esprit. Or, la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie étaient deux des matières où il était très loin d'exceller. Il ne devait sa réussite qu'à ses fortes barrières naturelles pour ne pas qu'il découvre les secrets des trois sorciers. D'ailleurs, si l'épreuve avait duré ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de plus, il était sûr que Harry aurait craqué.

Remus lui caressa les cheveux et lui donna un gros morceau de chocolat qu'il dévora plus qu'il ne mangea, sous le regard amusé de Sirius. En même temps, il se frotta distraitement l'oreille. Le loup-garou intercepta immédiatement le mouvement. Depuis tout petit, Harry était quelqu'un d'assez réservé et très vite, Remus et Sirius avaient mémorisé les habitudes de l'enfant, qui pouvaient passer pour d'autres pour des gestes distraits, qui s'étaient révélés être de subtiles signaux pour sa famille. Tous les trois en avaient profité pour créer un code connu d'eux seuls. Quand Harry se frottait l'oreille, cela voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose de délicat à leur annoncer.

Sirius hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait compris et reprit sa conversation avec le directeur.

-C'est un très bon élève, félicita Albus. Il a parfaitement le niveau pour entrer en 7ème année.

-Nous en sommes heureux, répondit Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure du dîner ? fit remarquer Remus

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Albus. Nous devrions y aller.

Découvrant avec stupeur qu'il était affamé, Harry n'attendit pas les trois adultes et se rendit à toute vitesse à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il y entra, il fut surpris de n'y trouver que cinq personnes. Il les détailla rapidement et découvrit qu'ils avaient la même prestance aristocrate que Sirius.

_Autant faire bonne impression tout de suite_, se dit-il.

D'un pas sûr, il s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina devant les deux femmes. Puis, galamment, il leur fit un baisemain à chacune.

-Mesdames, dit Harry, votre beauté n'a d'égale que celle des déesses antiques.

-Voilà de bien belles paroles dans la bouche d'un si jeune homme, sourit la blonde aux yeux gris.

-A qui ai-je l'immense honneur de présenter mes hommages ? continua Harry

-Je suis Cassiopée Malfoy, répondit la blonde aux yeux bleus. Voici Narcissa Malfoy, ma belle-sœur et Lucius Malfoy, son mari et mon frère. Et enfin, Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy, mon neveu.

Draco s'approcha de Harry et se planta devant lui, se plaçant entre ma mère et le brun.

-Et on peut savoir qui tu es, toi qui te permets de draguer ma mère ET ma tante ? gronda Draco

-Draco ! prévint Narcissa

Le brun leva les yeux -il était légèrement plus petit que le blond - et vrilla son regard émeraude à celui mercure. S'en suivit un duel visuel où le petit sourire de Harry se transforma en un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ce fut Draco qui abandonna le premier. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son adversaire l'avait effrayé, ou plutôt, _ce qu'il n'avait pas vu_. Il n'avait vu qu'un mur infranchissable. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Alors, qui es-tu ? répéta Draco

-Harry Potter.

Tous se tournèrent vers les portes où se tenaient le directeur accompagné de deux hommes. Les quatre autres adultes ne mirent pas longtemps pour les reconnaitre.

-Sirius Black ?! Remus Lupin ?!

-Eh oui ! Nous voici de retour !

Harry passa une main exaspérée sur son visage, reportant l'attention sur lui.

-C'est reparti pour un tour, marmonna Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

-Tu tiens réellement à ce que je réponde ? fit Sirius

Remus le frappa à la tête.

-Aie ! Ça fait mal ! s'écria Sirius

-Tu n'as qu'à te taire, gronda Remus.

-Mais je suis tellement content de revoir le roi de la Mauvaise Foi et ce cher Snivellus ! sourit méchamment Sirius.

-BLACK ! hurlèrent Severus et Lucius

-Vous aussi, les filles, dit Sirius en s'adressant à Narcissa et Cassiopée. Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

-Draco, mon fils, répondit Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ? demanda perfidement Harry. Tu as l'intention de faire dans le détournement de mineur ? Le cas de Steeve ne t'a pas suffit ?

-Comment je pouvais savoir que ce gars n'avait que seize ans ? demanda Sirius

-Je sais pas, en lui demandant peut-être, réfléchit Harry. Ou mieux, en regardant plus attentivement mes photos de classe !

-Tu vas pas me le reprocher encore ! leva les yeux Sirius

-Oh si ! fit Harry. Je crois pas que tu ais compris la honte que j'ai eu quand je t'ai vu te pointer alors que toute la classe, je dis bien toute, attendait le dernier flirt de Steeve dont il se vantait tant.

Sirius allait répliquer lorsque Remus lui posa une main sur le bras.

-Ça suffit vous deux, ordonna Remus. Harry est un peu fatigué donc tu arrêtes de l'embêter. D'accord ?

-Pourquoi c'est toujours de ma faute ? bouda Sirius

-Parce que c'est toi qui est censé être l'adulte, rétorqua tranquillement Remus.

Sirius bouda encore plus.

-Un gamin de seize ans ? ricana Severus. Dis-moi, tu as fait fort, cette fois, Black.

S'en suivit alors une violente dispute entre Sirius et Severus qui aurait dégénéré si Harry et Remus n'avaient pas sorti leurs baguettes et ne les avaient pas séparés par magie. Remus se planta alors devant eux qui étaient attachés et muets.

-Maintenant, vous m'écoutez, déclara Remus. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot qui va de travers entre vous et encore moins un sort. Sinon, je me charge de vous le faire regretter amèrement. C'est clair ?

Les deux hommes acquiésèrent vivement de la tête avant que Remus ne les libère.

-Et si nous passions à table ? proposa Albus, silencieux jusqu'alors

-Ne devions-nous pas dîner avec les autres professeurs ? fronça des sourcils Remus

-Oh ! Ne vous l'ai-je pas dit ? s'étonna Albus. Ils ont tous eu un empêchement. Nous ne serons que tous les neuf.

Marmonnant contre un sorcier n'ayant plus toute sa tête, Sirius alla s'asseoir, suivi par tous les autres.

Tous s'assirent en silence à table. Severus et Sirius s'ignorèrent royalement tandis qu'ils s'installaient. Albus tapa deux fois dans ses mains et les plats apparurent. Chacun se servit et tous mangèrent sans un mot. Ce fut Albus qui brisa le silence.

-Sirius, Remus, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous poser la question mais qu'avez-vous fait en découvrant les décombres et Harry ?

Ainsi, il obtint l'attention de tout le monde. Remus réfléchit quelques instants pour formuler au mieux sa réponse.

-Sirius est arrivé le premier à la maison de James et Lily, raconta Remus. Il savait que si Harry restait, il aurait toute sa vie des Death Eaters à sa poursuite. Nous avons alors choisi de quitter le pays, aussi bien pour les éviter que pour donner une chance à Harry d'avoir une enfance normale.

-Où êtes-vous allés ? demanda Lucius, sincèrement intéressé

-Nous nous sommes baladés un peu partout en Europe avant de gagner les États-Unis, répondit Sirius. Au début de l'été suivant la pseudo-mort de Voldy, nous nous sommes installés à Miami.

-Nous avons restreint au maximum nos contacts avec le monde magique, reprit Remus. Nous avons pris des noms d'emprunt pour éviter qu'on nous retrouve trop facilement.

-J'adorais me promener sur la plage, rêva Sirius.

-Tu tends la perche, Sirius, prévint Remus.

-Pardon ? cligna des yeux Sirius

-Ce qu'il veut dire, ricana Harry, c'est qu'on pourrait te faire remarquer que tu étais bien plus intéressé par de beaux torses bronzés que par le panorama.

-Et alors ? rétorqua Sirius. Je crois que je ne suis pas ...

Un couteau passa très près de l'oreille de Sirius qui ne dut sa survie qu'à un réflexe bien ancré.

-Un mot de plus, _parrain_, et tu comprendras ce que le mot souffrance veut dire, siffla dangereusement Harry.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait dû le laisser deux semaines avec Cassidy ? demanda Sirius à Remus

-Qui est Cassidy ? fit Albus

-Une tueuse à gages sorcière qui a pris Harry en affection alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, répondit Remus.

-_Une tueuse à gages _?! s'étouffa Cassiopée

-Cassidy est vraiment géniale, sourit Harry. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours en contact avec elle, prévint Harry pour Sirius.

-Bien, bien, fit Albus. Cela éclaire comment ce jeune homme a pu éviter le sort des aiguilles lors de son test d'aptitude.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois.

-Je crois qu'il serait temps de vous apprendre qui vous a sauvé, reprit Albus.

-Il a notre reconnaissance éternelle, assura Narcissa.

-Tant mieux, cousine, parce que je ne vais pas laisser passer l'occasion d'ennuyer ton cher mari, ricana Sirius.

L'information mit un peu de temps à parvenir à destination.

-QUOI ?!

-Sirius a remplacé Andromeda quand j'ai compris qu'elle ne pouvait venir, expliqua Albus. Il a rempli sa mission avec brio.

-D'accord, soupira Lucius, il nous a sauvé. J'imagine donc que nous avons tous une dette de sorcier envers lui, non ?

-Selon toute vraisemblance, oui, acquiesça Albus.

-Et ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle que vous avez à nous annoncer, n'est-ce pas ? soupçonna Severus

-Eh bien non, eut le bon goût de rougir Albus. J'ai proposé à Remus de reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense et à Sirius celui de Duel.

-Vous voulez dire que je vais me coltiner le clebs et le loup cette année tout seul ? bondit Severus

-Pour être exact, corrigea Albus, vous devrez tous les revoir parce que la famille Malfoy reste également à Hogwarts. Le Manoir n'est plus sûr et vous serez plus en sécurité ici.

Si c'était possible, le teint des Malfoy pâlit encore plus.

-En plus d'Harry qui va effectuer sa 7ème année ici, acheva Albus.

Severus poussa alors un gémissement de bête blessée.

-Vous voulez ma mort, Albus, se plaignit Severus.

-Nullement, mon bon ami, se récria Albus. Je cherche les meilleurs alliés pour lutter contre Voldemort.

Un froid tomba au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Voilà ce qu'il va se passer cet été, annonça Albus. Remus et Sirius reprendront leurs places au sein de l'Ordre et effectueront des missions. Ils passeront pas mal de temps par ici. Je pense donc qu'à cette occasion, vous pourriez mettre votre ressentiment respectif de côté. Vous luttez pour un même but. D'accord ?

-Nous verrons, grogna Lucius.

-Je peux vous demander une faveur, M. Dumbledore ? fit Harry

-Vas-y, mon enfant, encouragea Albus.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vienne consulter la bibliothèque de l'école de temps à autre ? dit Harry

-Absolument pas, sourit le vieil homme. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, à des heures raisonnables, bien entendu.

-Merci beaucoup, dit chaleureusement Harry.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps de partir, fit remarquer Remus.

-Tu as raison, abonda dans son sens Sirius. Nous n'allons pas plus vous déranger. Au plaisir de vous revoir, les Slythy.

-A jamais, Black, grommelèrent Lucius et Severus.

oOoOoOo

_Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? _


	8. Chapter 7 Personnages intrigants et intr

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 7 _**Personnages intrigants et intrigués et Hogwarts l'été **_

Sirius, Remus et Harry rentrèrent rapidement au Manoir Black après le dîner à Hogwarts. Après s'être changés, tous les trois s'installèrent un moment autour de la cheminée du salon principal.

-Il y a quelque chose qui s'est mal passé pendant le test ? demanda Remus

-Pas exactement, répondit Harry. Disons que j'ai remarqué un truc ...

-Vas-y, dis-nous, Prongsie, encouragea Sirius.

-C'est Dumbledore, avoua Harry. Il a essayé d'entrer dans mon esprit durant tout le test.

-QUOI ?! bondit Sirius

-Tu en es sûr ? fit Remus

-Absolument certain, confirma Harry. C'est en fait ce qui explique mon épuisement. Toute mon énergie y est passée.

-C'est plutôt dérangeant, songea Remus. Si Albus se méfit même d'Harry, ça va être difficile d'agir à notre guise.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là, dit Sirius. Surtout en essayant de détourner ton attention de la sorte ! Penses-tu que nos plans doivent être revus ?

-Pas spécialement, répondit Remus. Il nous faudra surtout être très prudent désormais.

-Et moi il faut que j'augmente mon niveau d'Occlumencie, ajouta Harry. Encore deux minutes et mes boucliers auraient volé en éclats !

-A ce point ? s'étonna Sirius. Alors il est plus puissant que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Je vais fouiller la bibliothèque de Hogwarts pour voir s'il n'y a rien qui pourrait m'aider, renseigna Harry. Et pour les missions de l'Ordre ?

-T'inquiète, balaya Sirius. On gère, comme on dit chez les gens de ton âge.

-Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas passer tout ton temps le nez plongé dans les bouquins, prévint Remus. Cassidy t'a préparé un programme que tu ferais mieux de suivre à la lettre. Tu la connais.

-Oui, Moony, roula des yeux Harry.

Il bailla.

-Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Au même moment, la famille Malfoy et Severus quittaient la Grande Salle pour gagner les cachots où ils avaient élu domicile, c'est-à-dire dans les appartements du Maître des Potions. Tous étaient épuisés mais plusieurs points devaient être abordés avant un quelconque repos. Sachant que la suite de la soirée s'annonçait difficile, Severus se servit un verre de Fire Whisky qu'il avala d'une traite avant de proposer quelque chose de moins fort à ses invités. Ce fut Lucius qui lança les hostilités.

-Black, Lupin et Potter, siffla-t-il. Si je m'attendais à ça !

-Cela explique leur disparition il y a seize ans, dit Narcissa. Le jeune Harry ...

-Mais leur présence à Hogwarts est une ... Je ne trouve pas les mots ! tempêta Severus

-Du calme, fit Narcissa. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Concentrons-nous d'abord sur ce que nous, nous allons faire maintenant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Cassiopée

-Je refuse de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire à Hogwarts, annonça Narcissa. Le Manoir Malfoy va être habitable d'ici un petit moment mais ce n'est plus un refuge sûr. Il nous faut trouver un endroit où nous serions un tant soit peu en sécurité, du moins à partir de la rentrée prochaine.

-Vous devez sûrement posséder des propriétés un peu partout dans le Royaume-Uni, non ? fit Severus

-Aucune ne tiendrait longtemps face à la puissance de Voldemort, secoua la tête Lucius. Le mieux serait une demeure ancestrale. Mais nous ne connaissons aucune famille en laquelle nous ayons assez confiance pour lui confier aveuglément notre survie.

-Et le Manoir Black ? demanda Draco

Tous les regards se dardèrent vers lui. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'excuses.

-Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, se défendit le jeune homme.

-C'est une idée, avoua Cassiopée. Il est aussi ancien que le Manoir Malfoy. De plus, Sirius Black connait notre situation. Encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, écarta Lucius. Avez-vous remarqué la puissance des boucliers du jeune Potter ?

-Je ne les ai qu'à peine effleuré, répondit Severus. A part Draco, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de son âge en émettre d'en aussi puissants. Il a des secrets.

-Ils ont des secrets, corrigea Draco. Les mêmes boucliers sont présents chez Black et Lupin.

-Évite d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur eux, conseilla Cassiopée. Black reste l'un des plus puissants Aurors qu'a eu le Ministère et les aptitudes du loup-garou aident considérablement Lupin.

-J'y pense, remarqua Narcissa, j'ai observé Sirius et j'ai vu qu'il ne faisait pas tellement confiance à Dumbledore.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué, fit Lucius.

-Seul un Black peut déchiffrer l'expression d'un Black, soupira Narcissa. Ni Lupin ni Sirius n'ont confiance.

-C'est bizarre, fit Draco. Et pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée, haussa des épaules Narcissa alors que la fatigue menaçait de la terrasser.

Délicatement, Lucius la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde. A ce signal, tous allèrent se coucher.

Le temps suivit son cours. Depuis le fameux dîner après leur sauvetage, les Malfoy habitaient désormais l'école de magie. Severus s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pour, disait-il, "se préparer psychologiquement au fait qu'il allait se coltiner un clebs fou et un loup qui avait failli le tuer pour toute une année scolaire en plus de morveux même pas capable de retenir des ingrédients les plus basiques d'une potion". Quant à Narcissa, Cassiopée et Lucius, profitant que personne du camp de Voldemort ne pouvait les espionner et s'assurant que personne de celui de Dumbledore ne pouvait les voir, ils avaient décidés de pousser l'entrainement de Draco qui, très vite, voulut crier grâce. Mais en tant que héritier Malfoy, il se devait d'être le meilleur partout et éviter de se faire tuer si possible. D'où les entrainements qui relevaient presque de la torture.

Durant ses rares temps libres, Draco se surprenait à chercher le seul autre jeune plus ou moins présent, Harry Potter. A chaque fois, il le retrouvait dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans d'épais grimoires. Et à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait, c'était un livre différent.

-Tu sais que c'est agaçant de se sentir observé ? fit un après-midi Harry à Draco alors qu'il lisait dans un grand fauteuil qu'il avait amené là

Draco sursauta. Il avait pourtant cru avoir fait le nécessaire pour ne pas être repéré. Si son père l'apprenait, il allait en prendre pour son grade !

-Draco, c'est ça ? Tu as l'intention de te dissimuler encore longtemps ?

-Absolument pas, répondit Draco en sortant de sa cachette. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-J'ai appris quelques trucs de Cassidy, révéla Harry.

-Ton amie tueuse à gages ?

-Exact. Elle et le fait qu'en tant que plus beau mâle de l'école, on se doit d'éviter et les furies qui rêvent de te sauter dessus dans tous les sens du termes et les jaloux qui aimeraient te voir très loin d'ici.

-Plus beau mâle ?

-C'est ce qu'on dit sur moi.

-Et tu en penses quoi ?

-Rien du tout. Si ça leur fait plaisir ...

-Tu es un garçon étrange, Harry Potter.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Draco Malfoy. Sinon, que fais-tu de beau dans cette grande école ?

-Je sers de cobaye pour ma famille.

-Mais encore ?

-Ils m'entrainent pour que je sache correctement me défendre à la rentrée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bon nombre d'élèves sont des enfants de Death Eaters. Ils ont dû apprendre notre trahison et ils voudront peut-être s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Voldemort en me tuant ou pire, en m'emmenant devant lui.

-Triste perspective.

-Tu l'as dit. Et toi, que fais-tu ?

-Je me cultive. Les livres de cette bibliothèque regorgent d'informations qui ne demandent qu'à être apprises.

-Tu adores les études, dis-moi.

-Est-ce un crime ?

-Pas du tout. Disons que c'est surprenant, surtout avec une famille comme la tienne.

-Tu veux parler de mes parents, de Sirius et de Remus ? Des Maraudeurs ?

-Oui. Ma famille doutait sérieusement qu'ils travaillent leurs cours. On ne les voyait jamais ici. Pourtant, ils avaient toujours de bonnes notes.

-Je suis au courant ...

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi et tous les deux se surprirent à apprécier l'autre. D'un accord tacite, ils se retrouvaient à la même heure pour parler à nouveau. Petit à petit, ils s'apprivoisaient, prenant doucement le chemin de l'amitié. Mais ils firent en sorte que personne ne soit au courant.

Draco avait remarqué que Harry semblait très ouvert mais dès qu'il l'interrogeait sur quelque chose de plus personnel, le brun détournait la conversation de telle façon qu'il ne le remarquait que quand il était trop tard. Le blond se maudissait à chaque fois de se faire avoir. Il se mit à analyser celui qui allait inévitablement attirer tous les regards. Tout en ayant une ascendance très rouge ainsi qu'un visage ouvert, la façon dont il cachait ses secrets aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le plus pur des verts.

_Alors, Gryffindor ou Slytherin ? _se demanda malicieusement Draco

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	9. Chapter 8 Rentrée des classes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 8 _**Rentrée des classes **_

Le 1er septembre, le grand Harry Potter maudissait tous les dieux passés, présents et à venir parce que c'était le jour de la rentrée des classes. Et manque de chance, il entrait dans la mythique école de magie Hogwarts en tant que Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-survécu-au-sortilège-de-la-mort, Celui-qui-doit-tuer-Vous-Savez-Qui et etc. En y repensant, l'envie le démangeait de plier bagage et de retourner illico presto à Genesys. Mais par amour pour son parrain et son oncle, il se retint et soupira de désespoir.

Que ne ferait-on pas pour les gens qu'on aime ?

De plus, il fallait avouer qu'il avait hâte de revoir Draco Malfoy. Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait amis mais cela venait progressivement. Ce qu'il appréciait chez lui, c'était le fait qu'il le traite en égal et non comme une idole, ce pour quoi il lui en était reconnaissant. Harry avait entendu bon nombre d'anecdotes sur Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape, pas toujours flatteuses mais il les avait presque ignorées. Un enfant pouvait-il être jugé par les actions de ses parents ? Il avait décidé de donner sa chance à Draco et peu importait l'avis des autres. Il était traître à la cause de Voldemort, non ? Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance d'être lui-même ?

-On doit préparer la rentrée au château, expliqua Remus à la table du petit-déjeuner. Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas d'aller à King's Cross seul ?

-Pas du tout, sourit Harry. Je vais partir en même temps que vous comme ça j'aurais un compartiment de libre plus facilement. En plus, si j'arrive en même temps que les autres élèves, il y en aura sûrement qui verront ma cicatrice et après, ce sera l'émeute.

-Vu comme ça, surtout si on s'affiche avec toi, c'est certain que tu ne passeras pas inaperçu, ajouta Sirius.

-Autant mettre les choses au point, continua Harry. Je ne veux aucun mot de ma vie passée filtrer. Je parle surtout pour toi, Sirius. Encore plus sur ma sexualité.

-Là, compte sur moi pour me taire, hocha sérieusement de la tête Sirius. Le moindre fait et geste des personnages célèbres se retrouve immédiatement dans le journal. T'inquiète, la vie privée c'est sacré.

-J'espère pour toi, lâcha Harry avec un œil noir. Allez, il serait temps d'y aller.

Chacun se prépara rapidement puis transplana. Alors que Remus et Sirius se rendaient à Hogmeade, Harry alla à King's Cross, serrant dans sa poche une lettre envoyée par hibou qu'il avait eu le temps de récupérer juste avant de partir. Le jeune homme flâna un peu dans la gare puis il passa sur le quai 9 3/4 désert. Le Hogwarts Express, avec sa locomotive rouge vif, attendait patiemment l'arrivée des élèves. Il alla dans le dernier compartiment, déminiaturisa ses malles qu'il plaça dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet puis s'installa confortablement pour lire sa lettre.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu une seule minute de répit depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. _

_C'était pour te prévenir que je ne serais pas dans le train avec toi. Mesure de sécurité, a dit Dumbledore, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a jamais de profs à bord du train. _

_Ne te fais pas de soucis, donc, on se reverra à l'école. _

_Bonne chance pour le Choixpeau et j'espère un peu que même si on n'est pas dans les mêmes maisons, on pourra rester ... amis, qui sait ? _

_A ce soir _

_Draco _

Le message lui réchauffa le cœur Draco le considérait comme un ami. C'était une petite victoire dont il était fier. Avec précaution, il dissimula la lettre parmi ses effets et s'empara d'un gros livre sur les invocations qui l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il s'y plongea et en oublia littéralement le monde alentours. Il n'entendit même pas la foule arriver. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit qu'il leva la tête.

Devant lui se tenaient deux filles, une brune et une rousse, et un garçon roux. A vue de nez, ils devaient avoir son âge.

-Bonjour, fit Harry.

-Bonjour, répondit la brune. Tu es nouveau ?

-Oui, dit prudemment Harry.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis la Préfète-en-Chef. Voici Ginny Weasley et son frère Ron.

-Enchanté, sourit Harry. Moi c'est Harry Potter.

Il se recula imperceptiblement pour évaluer les effets de la bombe qu'il avait lâché.

Tous les trois écarquillèrent des yeux. Pour l'instant, ils avaient la même réaction. Mais d'après Cassidy, après ce genre de nouvelle, c'était les secondes suivant l'instant de stupéfaction qui étaient les plus révélatrices.

Et là, il fut surpris et surtout, servi.

Alors que Hermione était heureuse de rencontrer une icône du monde sorcier, le regard des deux Weasley montraient que les rouages de leurs cerveaux se mettaient en place. Il sut immédiatement que ces deux-là feraient tout pour entrer dans son cercle d'amis mais pas avec des intentions louables. Il nota pour lui-même de les garder à l'œil sans toutefois les rejeter. Ils pourraient se révéler utiles un de ces jours.

-Tu es Le Harry Potter ? demanda Ginny

-Il semblerait, oui, répondit Harry.

Ils le regardèrent pour avoir des explications sur sa dernière phrase. Il remercia Merlin d'avoir préparé son histoire avec Sirius et Remus et espéra que Dumbledore, la famille Malfoy et Severus Snape s'en souviendraient avant de lâcher une info sur lui. Il se promit de leur en parler dès que possible.

-J'ai toujours vécu sous un autre nom, expliqua Harry. Ce n'est que cet été que j'ai appris qui j'étais réellement.

-Oh ...

La discussion s'engagea entre les quatre adolescents. Ils parlèrent jusqu'au soir lorsque le train s'arrêta à Hogmeade. Après avoir revêtu leurs uniformes, ils prirent les calèches pour arriver au château. Alors qu'il allait suivre les autres dans la Grande Salle, il aperçut le professeur Snape lui faire signe de le rejoindre à l'autre bout du Hall. Sans un mot, il slaloma entre les élèves et arriva devant lui.

-Monsieur ? demanda Harry

-Vous allez être réparti, renseigna Severus, mais après les 1ères années seulement. Pour une entrée en fanfare.

-Dont je me serais bien passée, grogna Harry.

-Votre père aurait adoré.

-Contrairement à moi qui hait ça. Même si je lui ressemble beaucoup, professeur, sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas James Potter.

-C'est ce que je vois. Vous avez un an pour me le prouver concrètement.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Ils écoutèrent en silence la chanson du Choixpeau puis la Répartition. Enfin, Albus Dumbledore se leva. Ils écoutèrent le petit discours du directeur d'une oreille distraite avant qu'il n'en vienne au point qui leur importait.

-Avant de vous laisser vous restaurer, fit-il, j'aimerai que nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Exceptionnellement, il entrera en 7ème année. J'espère de tout cœur que vous vous entendrez parfaitement avec lui.

-C'est ici que je vous laisse, annonça à voix basse Severus. Bonne chance.

-Merci, professeur, répondit de même Harry en le voyant s'éloigner rapidement.

-Potter, Harry, retentit la voix de Minerva McGonagall.

Le silence se fit quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle. Un petit sourire à ses lèvres, il observa attentivement tous les élèves sans en avoir l'air. Sur son passage, les murmures s'élevaient, commentant la venue à l'école de la personnalité qu'il était. Il vit au loin Draco qu'il salua d'un signe de tête quasi invisible. Il sourit un peu plus quand il vit qu'il lui répondait de la même façon. Il monta enfin sur l'estrade et se coiffa du Choixpeau.

_-Enfin, te voilà ! s'écria le Choixpeau dans sa tête. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! _

_-J'étais aux USA avant, se justifia Harry. _

_-Genesys, si j'ai bien vu. _

_-Exact. _

_-Tu es courageux, sérieux, extrêmement loyal mais aussi manipulateur quand la situation t'y oblige. Tu recherches d'abord le bien de tous avant ton bien-être personnel. Tu as beaucoup de qualités, Harry. J'hésite un peu, j'avoue. _

_-Mes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffindor, ainsi que mon parrain Sirius et mon oncle Remus. _

_-Je me souviens d'eux. Mais sache que eux plus particulièrement auraient pu avoir une place dans une toute autre maison. Mais les qualités de la maison des lions prédominaient malgré tout chez eux. Contrairement à toi. _

_-Ah bon ? _

_-Tu pourrais aller dans toutes les maisons mais celle où tu auras plus de chance d'accomplir ta destinée sera ... _

-SLYTHERIN !

Il y eut un gros blanc avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne proviennent de la table des Verts et Argent. Harry retira le couvre-chef et se dirigea vers son ami Draco qui lui fit une place en face de lui. Il sourit à toute la table avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur Albus Dumbledore qui semblait un peu choqué. Il reprit cependant son sourire immédiatement.

-Ceci étant fait, bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent aussitôt, annonçant le début du festin.

_La nouvelle année commence_, se dit Harry en souriant à Draco et en se servant.

oOoOoOo

Du côté des professeurs ...

Durant toute la journée, le directeur des Slytherin avait réussi à éviter les nouveaux professeurs. Il avait veillé à l'aménagement des cachots pour accueillir les élèves étant sous sa responsabilité et préparé ses cours de la semaine suivante. Au déjeuner, il avait rejoint à contre-cœur la Grande Salle pour manger et il ne dut son salut qu'à Remus Lupin qui accaparait Albus et avait entrainé à sa suite Sirius dans une discussion sur leurs devoirs dans l'école.

Aussitôt qu'il avait fini de manger, Severus s'était précipité dans les cachots rejoindre les Malfoy. Il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Narcissa.

-Un problème ? ricana Cassiopée

-Black fait exprès de se retrouver dans mon champ de vision, grogna Severus.

-Je dirais plutôt que Dumbledore essaie de vous réconcilier en vous mettant le plus souvent ensemble, paria Lucius.

-Ne parle pas de malheur ! s'écria Severus

-C'est une éventualité, fit justement remarquer Narcissa.

Severus lui jeta simplement un regard noir.

-Tu boudes, parrain ? demanda malicieusement Draco

-Toi, la ramène pas, siffla Severus.

Quelques coups à la porte les interrompit. Le maître des lieux alla ouvrir en trainant des pieds. Et oh, surprise, il découvrit derrière la porte Albus Dumbledore accompagné de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin.

-Viendrais-tu me hanter jusqu'à chez moi, Black ? soupira Severus

-Crois-moi, je ne serais pas ici si Albus ne m'avait pas trainé, grimaça Sirius.

-Tu nous laisses entrer ? demanda poliment Remus

Sans un mot, il se décala, invitant ainsi les trois personnes à entrer.

-Bonjour à tous, commença Albus. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous faire emménager dans de nouveaux appartements. Si vous restez ici pendant l'année scolaire, inévitablement des élèves pourraient vous voir et l'information pourrait tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénients, j'espère ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Lucius. C'est même préférable.

-Mais pourquoi Black et Lupin sont-ils là ? demanda avec justesse Draco

-Je préfère que d'autres personnes sachent où vous habitez, expliqua Albus. C'est une sorte de mesure de sécurité.

Narcissa renifla pour montrer qu'elle doutait de la vraisemblance de cette réponse. Ils se levèrent, rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant d'emboiter le pas au directeur. Celui-ci les mena dans l'une des ailes inoccupées du Château. Il avait chargé quelques elfes de maison de restaurer un immense appartements quasiment indépendant du reste de l'école pour les Malfoy. Le résultat était stupéfiant. Il rivalisait directement avec le luxe qu'on pouvait trouver dans le Manoir Malfoy. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils s'y plairaient facilement.

-Merci beaucoup, Albus, fit Cassiopée. C'est tout simplement merveilleux !

-Ce sont les elfes qui ont fait tout le travail, rit Albus. Il semblerait qu'ils connaissent parfaitement vos goûts.

Le directeur les laissa arpenter leur nouvelle demeure. En attendant qu'ils aient fini de faire le tour du propriétaire, il s'était installé avec Remus et Sirius dans des fauteuils. Les deux Maraudeurs semblaient subjugués par la beauté des lieux. En vérité, ils analysaient attentivement les alentours. Ils décelèrent comme cela plusieurs sortilèges espions, ce qui, Sirius en était sûr, n'allait pas être du goût des nouveaux résidents. Ce dernier comprit que des points devraient être réglés au plus vite. Il vrilla son regard dans celui de sa cousine lorsqu'elle revint pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient parler au plus vite. Celle-ci acquiesça rapidement. Elle aussi avait vu que des choses clochaient.

Albus leur livra le mot de passe puis les quitta, prétextant une entrevue à préparer avec le Ministre de la Magie. Les deux ex-Gryffindor restèrent encore un peu. Lucius et Severus allaient les renvoyer mais Narcissa les fit taire d'un seul geste. Puis, sous leur yeux ébahis, elle effectua un sortilège combiné avec Sirius Black. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, elle se tourna vers les autres.

-L'appartement est sous surveillance, expliqua Narcissa. Le sortilège que nous avons fait est un héritage des Black. Personne ne pourra entendre ce que nous disons pour l'instant.

-Mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps, ajouta Sirius. La magie de l'école est bien trop puissante pour que notre sort soit efficace à long terme.

-Je vous propose de venir au Manoir Black ce soir, dit Remus. Vous connaissez sûrement des passages secrets pour sortir de Hogwarts. Vous nous retrouverez ce soir à dix heures. Draco inclus.

-Je te signale qu'il est élève, fronça des sourcils Severus. Son absence sera remarquée.

-Pas s'il vient avec Harry, contra Sirius. Il a des moyens de ne pas se faire voir.

-Mais comment le prévenir du rendez-vous ? dit Draco

-On en fait notre affaire, éluda Remus. Sois prêt, c'est tout.

-Le sort va nous lâcher dans quelques secondes, prévint Narcissa. Alors à ce soir !

Les deux Maraudeurs les saluèrent avant de quitter l'appartement.

Après leur départ, les quatre Malfoy et Severus Snape arrangèrent les lieux à leurs goûts si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ce fut un elfe de maison qui vint prévenir le maître des Potions que les élèves commençaient à entrer dans le château. Sur un signe de tête, il quitta ses amis et alla se poster dans un coin sombre dans le Hall pour pouvoir intercepter Harry Potter. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il le vit et grimaça intérieurement. Il était en compagnie de trois Gryffindor et pas n'importe lesquels. Il y avait Hermione Granger, une excellente élève mais qui l'agaçait parce qu'elle était de son avis une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et les deux derniers Weasley, Ronald et Virginia, les deux premiers en 7ème année, la dernière en 6ème année. Il s'était toujours méfié des deux rouquins et la lueur calculatrice au fond de leur regard le confortait dans son opinion. Le pire, c'était qu'il semblait que Potter n'avait rien remarqué. Malgré son antipathie envers Black, il se décida à aider le jeune homme pendant que celui-ci qui avait capté son regard avançait vers lui.

-Monsieur ? demanda Harry

-Vous allez être réparti, renseigna Severus, mais après les 1ères années seulement. Pour une entrée en fanfare.

-Dont je me serais bien passée, grogna Harry.

-Votre père aurait adoré.

-Contrairement à moi qui haït ça. Même si je lui ressemble beaucoup, professeur, sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas James Potter.

-C'est ce que je vois. Vous avez un an pour me le prouver concrètement.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Ils gardèrent ensuite le silence jusqu'à que le directeur annonce le jeune homme.

-C'est ici que je vous laisse, annonça à voix basse Severus. Bonne chance.

-Merci, professeur, répondit de même Harry.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et s'assit discrètement sur son siège au moment où Harry Potter entrait dans la Grande Salle. Il observa les différentes réactions dans la salle, plus particulièrement celles des enfants de Death Eaters et des Death Eaters eux-même dont il connaissait l'identité. Il se surprit en train de respirer avec soulagement qu'il n'y en avait pas eu de franchement hostiles.

-SLYTHERIN !

Le directeur de ladite maison sourit tout en se tournant vers ses collègues pour observer leurs expressions. Albus semblait pour le moins choqué, comme la plupart des autres professeurs. Curieusement, ni Black ni Lupin n'avaient crié au scandale.

_Comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que leur protégé aille à Slytherin_, se dit Severus.

Il se promit de leur demander quelques éclaircissements ce soir alors qu'il voyait l'icône du monde sorcier s'asseoir à la table des Verts et Argent aux côtés de son filleul et sourire à tous avant de se servir.

_Ce soir ... _se répéta-t-il

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	10. Chapter 9 Réunion au sommet e

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire la dernière fois mais désormais je peux accepter les reviews anonymes. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 9 _**Réunion**__** au sommet et comment transformer une vie tranquille en véritable enfer d'après Severus Snape**_

A la fin du repas, Harry suivit docilement son ami Draco à travers les profondeurs du château. Ce dernier était le Préfet-en-Chef et savait se faire respecter des nouveaux élèves qu'il menait à bon port. Mais le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il en était avec les autres parce que tous avaient mystérieusement déserté, gagnant la salle commune des Slytherin par le biais des autres préfets. Le blond s'arrêta devant un mur et prononça le mot de passe, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire basculer un pan entier dudit mur, révélant ainsi l'entrée du domaine des Serpents.

Durant l'été, Harry n'avait jamais réussi à venir ici. C'est pour cela qu'il fit comme les 1ères années, c'est-à-dire qu'il regarda partout. A peu de chose près, la salle commune des Slytherin était comme celle des Gryffindor qu'il avait visité avec son parrain et son oncle. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le pivotement du mur et l'apparition du directeur de la maison, Severus Snape.

Écoutant d'une oreille son discours, Harry se mit à observer sans en avoir l'air ses nouveaux camarades de toutes les années. Bizarrement, aucun ne semblait savoir comment se comporter avec lui, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Il ricana en lui-même et paria que d'ici la fin de la semaine, tout le monde voudrait être son ami. Par contre, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être demander aux Malfoy à la réunion de ce soir quels étaient les élèves dont il devait le plus se méfier. Il avait peut-être la capacité de savoir d'instinct à qui se fier, d'après Sirius, mais une confirmation ne lui semblait pas du luxe.

Le bruit des élèves allant vers les dortoirs le sortit de ses pensées. Draco le guida jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de 7ème année.

-Voilà, c'est ici que tu vas dormir, Potter, dit Draco. Je te présente Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Ce sont des compagnons de chambre.

-Et toi ? demanda Harry

-Je suis Préfet-en-Chef donc j'ai droit à une chambre privée, expliqua Draco. Elle est située à côté de l'entrée de la salle commune. Je te montrerais un jour, si tu veux.

-Ça serait bien, sourit Harry.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, fit Draco. Je dois parler au professeur Snape. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Une fois le blond parti, le brun fit connaissance avec les quatre garçons. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à se faire une opinion précise d'eux. Quand il les interrogea sur leurs convictions, il sentit que leurs réponses avaient plus le goût de leçons apprises de force que le fruit de véritables réflexions. Leur véritable position lui semblait obscure mais il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout savoir sur ses camardes en seulement quelques heures.

Finalement, tous allèrent se coucher. Très vite, des ronflements s'élevèrent. Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de tirer de sous son oreiller un vieux parchemin vierge. La Carte des Maraudeurs lui avait été donné par Sirius le jour de son anniversaire car il pensait à juste titre qu'elle allait servir à son filleul. Remus avait demandé à ce qu'il s'en serve qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Ce soir, c'était le cas.

Il la déplia, la lissa sur son lit et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, le papier se chargea de lignes, formant le plan de l'école. Il repéra Sirius et Remus dans l'appartement de ce dernier, puis Narcissa, Cassiopée et Lucius Malfoy avec Severus Snape au quatrième étage. Enfin, il trouva Draco. Sa chambre était, comme il l'avait dit, tout à côté de l'entrée de la salle commune. Lançant une sonde magique pour s'assurer que tout le monde dormait bien, il s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité, héritage de son père, et s'enveloppa dedans. Il sortit du dortoir, traversa la salle commune, passa le mur gardant le territoire des Verts puis alla frapper à la porte de la chambre privée de son ami après avoir ôté sa cape.

-Harry ?!

-Grouille, on a pas le temps de papoter !

Le brun le traina sous sa cape et ils prirent plusieurs passages secrets pour finalement déboucher sur Hogmeade. Immédiatement, Harry le fit transplaner au Manoir Black où les attendaient les autres.

-On a faillit attendre, dit Sirius.

-Ta gueule, Sirius, siffla Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il s'empara d'une fiole contre les maux de tête et l'avala cul sec.

-Les élèves ? demanda Remus

-C'est vraiment trop leur demander de garder leur pensées pour eux, grogna Harry en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil, confirmant l'idée du loup-garou.

-Harry est empathe, expliqua Sirius. Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation à chaque rentrée pour canaliser son pouvoir.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, rappela Remus. Il vaut mieux commencer tout de suite. Tout d'abord, il faut préciser que chacun de nous est surveillé par Albus.

-Même vous ? sursauta Cassiopée

-Surtout nous, précisa Sirius. Nous avons élevé Harry et Albus ne sait pas ce que nous lui avons appris. Il est l'héritier des Maraudeurs ce qui est une combinaison très inquiétante, même pour nous qui sommes des Maraudeurs.

-Nous songions à quitter l'école aussitôt que nous aurions trouvé une maison assez sûre, annonça Lucius.

-Et le Manoir Malfoy ? fit Harry

-Voldemort a déjà réussi à passer les protections une fois, rien ne l'empêche de recommencer, expliqua Narcissa.

-Et ta maison ? demanda Sirius à sa cousine

-Pas assez de protections, secoua la tête Narcissa. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, les résidences secondaires ne sont pas assez sûres. L'idéal serait une demeure ancestrale. Et c'est là qu'on a pensé au Manoir Black.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, réfléchit Sirius ...

-Mais c'est une mauvaise idée, coupa Harry.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, avoua Remus.

-Et pourquoi ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, les relations entre M. Malfoy, le professeur Snape et surtout Sirius ne sont pas au beau fixe, dit Harry. Ça va mettre immédiatement la puce à l'oreille si on voit les Malfoy s'installer dans la maison de leur pire ennemi.

-Ce gamin est plutôt intelligent, avoua Severus. Et il a entièrement raison.

-De plus, ajouta Remus en suivant le résultat de son neveu, vous ne serez pas de trop pour nous aider à savoir ce que mijote Albus.

-Aha ! sourit démentiellement Narcissa. J'avais raison ! Je savais que vous n'aviez pas tellement confiance en lui !

-Félicitations ! ironisa Sirius. Donc, nous sommes d'accord, pas de vous ici pour l'instant ?

-Exact, acquiesça Cassiopée.

-Pendant que vous êtes là, fit soudain Harry, on va mettre au clair quelques points. J'ai rencontré dans le train quelques élèves. Hermione Granger et les Weasley, Ron et Ginny je crois.

Il intercepta les grimaces de Severus et de Draco. D'un regard, il les enjoignit de parler.

-Granger est une Mud... une fille de Moldus, se rattrapa Draco. Malheureusement, c'est une encyclopédie sur pattes. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffindor alors qu'elle avait une place toute désignée à Ravenclow.

-Les Weasley sont une famille membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, continua Severus. Arthur et Molly Weasley sont en quelques sorte des parents poules mais il y a pire, je crois. Ils ont sept enfants, chacun spécialisés dans un domaine bien précis. Bill, l'aîné, travaille à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. C'est lui qui fait le lien avec les deux peuples. Charlie, lui, est dresseur de dragons. Perceval travaille au Ministère de la Magie mais il est en froid avec sa famille. Fred et Georges sont jumeaux. Ils tiennent une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis obligé d'avouer qu'ils ont été de très loin mes meilleurs élèves. Ronald a votre âge et Virginia un an de moins. Personnellement, c'est d'eux dont je me méfierais le plus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Ce sont les derniers de la famille, expliqua Severus. Il faut savoir que les Weasley sont assez pauvres. Ces deux-là feraient tout pour être sous les projecteurs et à n'importe quel prix. Vous ne sembliez pas l'avoir remarqué quand je vous ai vu dans le Hall.

-Oh que si, soupira Harry. Mais j'ai l'intention de les garder dans mon cercle d'amis. Mieux vaut être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis. Ils ont semblé très intéressé quand je leur ai dit mon nom mais encore plus quand je leur ai dit que ce n'était que depuis cet été que je savais qui j'étais réellement. J'aimerai que vous donniez cette version à tous ceux qui chercheraient des infos sur moi à ce sujet. S'ils ont des questions plus personnelles, envoyez-les-moi, je m'en chargerais avec plaisir.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton menaçant, inquiétant un peu les Slytherin présents.

-Dans le même temps, si vous pouviez me donner une liste des Death Eaters reconnus ou potentiels de l'école, ça m'arrangerait, reprit Harry. Autant savoir à qui ne pas me fier de façon certaine dès maintenant.

-Vous aurez ça dès demain, promit Lucius.

-Maintenant, j'adorerais retrouver mon lit, bailla Harry. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je tombe de fatigue.

OooOoOo

Le temps suivit son cours. Le jeune Harry Potter s'adapta à son nouvel environnement et se créa un cercle d'amis assez étrange. Ainsi, il avait réussi à conserver son amitié avec Draco tout en se rapprochant des Weasley alors que les deux familles se haïssaient cordialement.

Du côté des professeurs, Severus vivait un véritable cauchemar. Durant sa scolarité à Hogwarts, il avait eu beaucoup de problèmes avec les Maraudeurs et surtout avec Sirius Black. En avait découlé un ressentiment qui confinait presqu'à de la haine. Il avait cru à un moment que quelque chose avait changé entre eux mais son ennemi avait disparu du jour au lendemain en ne laissant derrière lui qu'une simple lettre. Depuis qu'il était revenu, leurs relations étaient retournées au point avant cet interlude. Autant dire qu'elles étaient plus que conflictuelles et ça avait le don de rendre complètement dingue Severus.

L'année scolaire avait débuté il y avait une bonne dizaine de jours. Alors qu'il faisait cours aux Ravenclow de 5ème année, où régnait un silence de mort, Severus faillit briser une fiole dans ses mains lorsqu'il entendit une voix honnie et même plus que honnie.

-SEVERUS !! Où es-tu ?

La porte de la salle de Potions s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer sous le regard ébahi des élèves présents le professeur de Duel, Sirius Black.

-Black, siffla Severus. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ta salle de cours ne se trouve pas à ce niveau.

-Bonjour à toi, Severus, sourit Sirius. Ma présence en ces lieux s'expliquent par le fait que j'aurais besoin de quelques potions ...

-Hors de question que tu approches de mon laboratoire !

-Il en va de soi. Non, je voulais te demander si tu ne voulais pas me les préparer.

-Pauvre crétin ! Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre l'inter cours pour ça ?

-Ben non, c'est pour cet après-midi.

-Stupide Gryffindor ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse des potions alors que j'ai cours toute la journée ?

-J'ai pas réfléchi à ça ...

-Et ça se dit professeur ... Des fois, Black, je me demande ce que tu fais ici !

-De mauvaise humeur, Severus ?

-Disparais ! Et ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom ! On a pas élevé les scroutts à pétards ensemble, non mais !

Sur un éclat de rire, Sirius obtempéra sous le regard médusé des Ravenclow. Severus se tourna brusquement vers eux.

-On peut savoir ce que vous regardez ? hurla Severus. Moins cinquante points pour avoir baillé aux corneilles ! Et maintenant, au travail !

Et ce n'était que le début.

Sirius prenait absolument tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables pour débarquer dans son cours et pour chercher la bagarre et faisait de lui la principale victime, pour ne pas dire la seule, de ses farces et coups bas. Severus menaçait au choix de s'arracher les cheveux, de déposer sa lettre de démission ou même de se rendre directement à Voldemort tellement il était à bout. Chaque soir, en rejoignant les Malfoy, il descendait au bas mot une bouteille de whisky tout en se lamentant sur son sort. La famille assistait sans pouvoir faire quelque chose à la lente chute de leur ami. Narcissa, en désespoir de cause, s'en était même ouvert à Remus un soir alors qu'il leur rendait visite et que Severus ne pouvait pas venir. Bien entendu, il avait entendu les échos.

-Tu verrais dans quel état il revient chaque soir, expliqua Narcissa. C'est à peine si on le reconnait. Tu sais, il parle de plus en plus souvent de se livrer à Voldemort rien que pour échapper à cette torture.

-Tu plaisantes, là ? sourit Remus

-Pas du tout, réfuta Lucius. Je connais Sev, et je peux te dire qu'il y pense de plus en plus sérieusement.

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, fit Cassiopée. Sinon, il va y avoir une catastrophe.

-Même si je le pouvais, je ne pourrais rien faire, se désola Remus. Le seul moyen cependant pour que Sirius arrête de harceler Severus est qu'il fasse une seule erreur.

-Et laquelle ? demanda Lucius

-Oh, elle ne va pas tarder ... sourit machiavéliquement Remus

Ladite erreur arriva quelques jours plus tard, alors que Severus songeait à se suicider suite à la dernière intervention dans son cours de son collègue.

Sirius, comme à son habitude, omit délibérément de frapper avant d'entrer dans la salle de potions où une classe avait cours avec le professeur.

-Severus, je suis heureux de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau aujourd'hui ? babilla Sirius

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la classe pendant que Severus gémissait de désespoir lorsqu'il se figea. Il venait de rencontrer une paire d'émeraudes et vu la façon dont elles flamboyaient, elles n'étaient certainement pas contentes. Il opta pour battre en retraite le plus rapidement possible mais le propriétaire des émeraudes prit la parole.

-Professeur ? Me permettriez-vous de prendre le professeur Black comme assistant ? Vous m'avez toujours demandé de voir les potions que j'avais apprise à Genesys.

Severus, surpris, regarda droit dans les yeux l'élève qui avait parlé, Harry Potter, le temps de réfléchir.

_-Il faut que je donne une bonne leçon à Sirius, _fit Harry dans sa tête_. J'ai entendu ce qu'on disait dans les couloirs et je sens votre désespoir qui est presque palpable pour moi. Vous me laissez vous venger et je vous donne toutes les explications dont vous avez besoin. Marché conclu ? _

_-Marché conclu. Vous m'ôtez une épine du pied, cela va sans dire. _

_-Au fait, je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines questions si je les juge hors de propos. _

_-Tout ce que vous voulez. Je n'en peux plus. _

_-C'est ce que je vois. _

-Je suis d'accord, M. Potter. A vous de jouer.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry immobilisa et réduit au silence Sirius qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Ensuite, il se mit devant un chaudron et commença la potion. Au bout de deux heures, il la lui fit ingurgiter de force.

-Quelle est la potion ? demanda Severus, franchement intéressé

-Vous verrez dans une minute, sourit Harry.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, une excroissance apparut sur le torse du professeur. Harry s'approcha pour observer le phénomène. Il sourit sa baguette puis marmonna un sort. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Severus

-Il s'agit d'une potion que j'ai créé avec des amis, expliqua Harry. C'est une potion que l'on conseille de donner avant l'opération.

-Mais quelle opération ?

-Mais celle du changement de sexe, voyons !

Le choc se peignit sur tous les visages.

-La potion fera effet pendant trois jours, je suis désolé, reprit Harry. Au revoir ! dit-il en s'enfuyant

-HARRY JAMES POTTER !! hurla Sirius ... ou plutôt Siria

Mais la potion n'avait pas encore d'antidote. Sirius dut rester comme cela durant trois jours sous les railleries de ses collègues ainsi que des Malfoy, de Severus, de Remus et de Harry. Quand il eut repris sa forme originelle, son filleul réussit à lui extorquer la promesse de ne plus jamais perturber les cours de Severus, ce qu'il accepta de très mauvaise grâce. Mais ainsi, tout rentra dans l'ordre.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	11. Chapter 10 Premiers pas vers une réconci

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire la dernière fois mais désormais je peux accepter les reviews anonymes. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 10 _**Premiers pas vers une réconciliation à cœur ouvert **_

Severus dut attendre une semaine pour pouvoir parler avec Harry Potter. Il l'avait convoqué pour plusieurs raisons mais celle qui primait était la connaissance de la potion qu'il avait fait ingurgité à Sirius.

A vingt heures exactement, on frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus. Celui-ci alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Harry ... suivi de Draco. Masquant sa surprise, il invita les deux élèves à s'asseoir.

-J'avais cru n'avoir demandé de venir ici qu'à M. Potter, fronça des sourcils Severus.

-C'est exact, répondit Draco. Mais je voulais savoir et je l'ai tellement harcelé que Harry a cédé et m'a emmené avec lui. Je ne suis là qu'en tant que spectateur. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire un seul mot. C'est la condition de Harry.

-Je connais ta force de persuasion mais j'aurais cru que M. Potter aurait résisté bien plus, remarqua Severus.

-C'était soit ça soit je l'envoyais voltiger toute la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, soupira Harry. Et puis, arrêtez de m'appeler M. Potter, ça m'agace plus qu'autre chose. Je préfère Harry, si possible.

-Très bien, Harry. Appelez-moi Severus, mais uniquement quand nous sommes seuls.

-D'accord, Severus, sourit Harry. Alors, de quoi souhaitez-vous me parler ?

-De votre potion, tout d'abord, fit Severus. C'est du grand art, je doit avouer ...

-Il parait, haussa des épaules Harry. Avec une bande d'amis, on l'a mise au point. D'ailleurs, elle est examinée par des experts dans le but d'être utilisée légalement.

-Et votre parrain savait pour cette potion ?

-Maintenant, oui ! J'aime bien me venger de cette façon. Ça le redescend de son piédestal.

-Je dois vous remercier pour cela.

-Mais de rien. Il faut de temps en temps le remettre à sa place.

-Et moi qui croyait qu'il s'était calmé depuis seize ans ...

-En fait, son comportement me parait aussi étrange qu'à vous. Je ne l'ai jamais vu embêter quelqu'un autant que vous.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que nos relations à l'école étaient plus que désastreuses.

-Je suis au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour l'instant, il va vous laisser tranquille, enfin je crois. A mon avis, vous devriez profiter de ce répit pour vous parler.

-Vous me proposez de mettre les choses au clair avec Black ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que vous demandiez conseil à Remus d'abord. C'est lui l'expert en Sirius.

-C'est une idée. J'y réfléchirais. Sinon, comment se passe votre intégration à Hogwarts ?

-Eh bien ...

La conversation se poursuivit alors pendant encore un moment, intégrant à ce moment-là Draco.

Suivant le conseil du jeune Slytherin, Severus frappa le lendemain soir aux appartements de Remus en s'assurant bien que Sirius ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

-Entrez.

Le maître des potions s'exécuta et le professeur de Défense l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Remus

D'abord réticent, Severus relata la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son protégé la veille.

-Harry n'a pas tord, songea Remus. Mais il ne sait pas comment vous vous êtes quittés.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il ne sait pas que vous avez eu une liaison.

-Et comment _toi_ tu es au courant ?

-Avec les sens du loup, c'est facile. Tout ton corps me le dit. Sinon, c'est Sirius qui me l'a dit. Je ne peux pas te dire en quelles circonstances. Et n'essaie pas avec la Légilimencie.

-Si tu veux. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il faut que je lui parle ?

-Severus, il est vraiment temps que vous vous expliquiez sur ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans. Ça ne t'a pas laissé indifférent et si tu n'y remédies pas au plus vite, ça va te ronger indéfiniment.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Nous devons parler. Je vais aller le rejoindre.

-Sage décision. Prenez votre temps, surtout.

Sur un signe de tête, Severus regagna ses appartements. Il voulait savoir ce que Sirius pensait de lui ... d'eux. Puis il sourit avec un air mauvais. Il était temps de mettre à contribution ses connaissances d'espion ...

Sirius faisait sa ronde dans le parc de l'école. Soudain, un reflet dans l'herbe attira son attention. Il s'approcha et vit un pendentif. Il sursauta lorsqu'il le reconnut. Il appartenait à Severus ... car c'était lui qui le lui avait offert il y a bien longtemps ... Comment avait-il osé le jeter ? Cela restait un cadeau d'un Black ! Emporté par sa colère, il se dirigea vers les appartements de son collègue. Il ne parut même pas remarquer que la porte s'ouvrait devant lui et il atterrit dans un salon chaleureux. Dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée se trouvait Severus, plongé dans ses pensées tout en fixant les flammes. Il ne remua même pas à l'entrée de Sirius.

-Snape ?

Le maître des Potions se retourna et à sa vue un rictus orna ses lèvres.

-Black ... Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu a jeté ceci ?

L'ex-Gryffindor brandit alors le médaillon sous le nez du directeur de Slytherin. Le rictus de celui-ci s'agrandit alors.

-Tu es stupide, Black. Imagine un seul instant que ça ait été un Portkey qui t'aurait emmené directement au Dark Lord. Y-as-tu réfléchi ?

-L'école est protégé contre ce genre de déplacement.

-Crois-moi sur parole, ce n'est pas le cas. Ta cousine Bellatrix, qui a épousé Rodolphus Lestranges au passage, en a envoyé un pour les quinze ans de Draco ici même. Elle voulait, et ce contre l'avis de Narcissa et de Lucius mais avec l'approbation parait-il de Voldemort, qu'il passe son initiation de Death Eater. Et, d'après ce que j'ai pu en tirer après qu'on lui ait fait payer, il semblerait que mon filleul aurait aussi eu droit à un aller simple pour le lit du Dark Lord.

Sirius ne put retenir un frisson d'effroi.

-Il aurait osé toucher un enfant ?!

-Voldemort n'en est plus à une horreur près. Il viole parfaitement les Moldus, femmes comme hommes. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Penses-tu sérieusement que j'aurais jeté un bijou pareil ?

Severus pointa sa baguette sur l'objet du délit et murmura _"Finite Incantatem". _Aussitôt, le pendentif prit sa forme originale de plume qui s'échappa de la main de Sirius, stupéfait.

-Installe-toi, il faut que nous parlions, dit Severus.

Mais Sirius ne bougea pas.

-Où est-il ? demanda Sirius

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Où est le véritable pendentif ?

Soupirant bruyamment, Severus fouilla à l'intérieur de sa robe et tira de son col une fine chaine d'argent avec comme pendentif un Sinistros et un Bast, sorte de chat ailé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il plongea alors son regard onyx dans les perles grises de son interlocuteur.

-Jamais je n'ai pu enlever ce bijou que tu m'as offert, déclara Severus. Jamais parce qu'il représente une part de ma vie que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Maintenant, assis-toi !

Vaincu, Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Je vais suivre les conseils de tout ceux dont j'ai demandé l'avis, annonça Severus. Il est temps que nous ayons une véritable discussion tous les deux.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux hommes. Chacun était anxieux à l'idée de la conversation à venir. Severus prit son courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

-J'aimerais savoir ...

Sirius se tourna vers lui, lui offrant ainsi toute son attention.

-Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es parti, continua Severus, parce que je l'ai compris en voyant Harry ...

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment se faisait-il qu'il appelait son filleul par son prénom mais Severus le coupa aussitôt.

-... mais pourquoi tu t'es conduit comme ça depuis que tu es revenu en Angleterre, termina-t-il.

Sirius referma la bouche pour réfléchir à sa réponse pendant quelques minutes. Il savait que dans ce genre de conversation, il valait mieux être franc. Et surtout, il voulait être sincère avec Severus.

-Je crois que j'avais peur, avoua Sirius.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

-J'en sais trop rien ... Tu sais, quitter le pays a été une décision très lourde à supporter, pour Remus et moi. Chacun d'entre nous a dû abandonner du jour au lendemain tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus pour un bambin d'à peine quinze mois dont la vie n'était suspendue qu'à un fil ... Pourtant, jamais nous l'avons regretté, et encore moins quand on regarde ce que Harry est devenu ... Mais revenir ici, ça a été dur, très dur même ... Autant Harry devait se faire qu'à sa popularité de Survivant, autant Remus et moi devions nous expliquer devant tous ceux qui nous connaissaient à propos de notre départ.

-Ça n'explique pas vraiment ton comportement.

-Je sais. En fait, quand nous nous sommes installés aux USA, je pense que je n'avais pas encore bien réalisé que plus jamais je ne reverrais James et Lily. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second pendant facilement trois semaines. C'est lorsque une nuit de pleine lune, Harry s'est réveillé en pleurant que je me suis rendu compte. J'avais perdu deux de mes meilleurs amis et je me devais de protéger leur enfant, le dernier lien qu'il me restait d'eux. Remus m'a trouvé à l'aube en pleurs serrant Harry endormi dans mes bras. Il me l'a pris, l'a couché dans son berceau puis m'a conduit dans mon lit où il m'a bordé. Il m'a caressé le visage et c'est là que ça m'a frappé de plein fouet.

Sirius avait détourné son visage vers les flammes quand sa confession avait commencé. Il avait laissé tomber le masque de l'éternel ado et laissé apparaitre son visage d'adulte torturé qui avait supporté bien des épreuves. Visage bien plus grave et presque bien plus magnifique que celui que Severus avait pu observer près de seize ans auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a frappé ?

La voix de Severus était douce, incitant à la confidence.

-Je me suis rendu compte à cet instant précis que plus jamais je n'aurais droit à tes caresses, plus jamais droit à tes baisers, plus le droit à ton amour, plus jamais le droit de t'aimer comme j'en aurais envie, Sev ...

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur les joues de Sirius. Severus resta figé. C'était la première fois que l'homme disait à voix haute ses sentiments. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration pareille en l'entraînant ici ! Comme tout Sang Pur qui se respecte, Sirius n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses émotions profondes par des mots. Sa nature plus que Gryffindor le poussait à le faire par des actes, ce qui n'était pas pour le déplaire. Severus comprit par ces paroles qu'il admettait de toute son âme ses sentiments pour lui. Que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Qu'il ne comptait pas y revenir dessus. Ça avait un goût de définitif, de certain.

C'était un amour totalement assumé.

-J'ai craqué à ce moment-là dans les bras de Remus, continua Sirius. Malgré sa fatigue due à la transformation, il l'a relégué au plus profond de lui et il est resté auprès de moi. Je lui ai tout déballé, mes doutes, mes peurs et surtout ... toi. Nous avons partagé ce jour-là nos peines et nos espoirs. C'est vrai, nous avions à peine vingts ans, avec un bébé à charge et dans un pays inconnu ... Nous nous sommes faits une promesse, ou plutôt Remus m'a fait promettre une chose : c'est que si un jour nous avions l'occasion de retourner définitivement en Angleterre, je devais essayer de te retrouver et qui sait, de pouvoir vivre heureux avec toi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus j'ai cru que notre histoire n'avait été qu'un rêve. Et à notre retour, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tenir cette promesse, croyant que tu avais refait ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à tirer un trait sur nous, avoua Severus. Cette lettre après ton départ me semblait plus un au revoir qu'un adieu. Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai pas été un saint pendant ton absence mais je n'ai jamais pu m'engager dans un longue relation. Tu étais toujours là et inconsciemment, je croyais à ton retour. Quand cet espoir est devenu réalité, j'ai été brisé de voir que tu avais été heureux sans moi. Mais la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec moi m'a littéralement achevé. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble n'avait été qu'un rêve.

-Pardonne-moi alors.

-Non.

Sirius le fixa, surpris.

-Non, je ne peux pas te pardonner maintenant, fit Severus. Même si je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es parti, tu aurais pu me le dire en face ! Crois-tu que je t'aurais empêché de partir pour protéger le fils de l'une des seules personnes qui m'ont accepté tel que je suis ? As-tu réellement pensé que j'aurais pu te faire choisir entre un enfant qui venait de perdre ses parents et en danger de mort et moi ? Car c'est ce que sous-entendait ta lettre, ne le nie pas ! Tu savais que j'étais loin d'être idiot, j'aurais pu comprendre !

-Sev ...

-Et puis aujourd'hui ... Tu as fait de ma vie un véritable enfer ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai vécu le fait que le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé de toute ma vie me dénigrait, m'insultait, en clair me haïssait ? Hein ? Tout le monde a vu que je le vivais mal, tout le monde, sauf toi ! Je t'avais cru quand tu me montrais que tu m'aimais ! JE T'AVAIS CRU !

Severus avait fini par se lever et par hurler. Il fallait qu'il lui jette tout à la figure, qu'il comprenne combien il avait été blessé par son attitude.

Il s'écroula alors par terre, en larmes. Sirius voulut lui venir en aide mais la magie de Severus, libérée par le trop-plein d'émotions, érigea une barrière entre eux.

-Sev !

-Pars, Sirius ...

-Mais Sev ...

-PARS JE TE DIS !

La magie environnante se mit à s'agiter. Comprenant la menace , Sirius recula vers la porte des appartements. Avant de la passer, il murmura une phrase que la magie lui rapporta.

-Je t'aime, Severus. Pardonne-moi pour mes erreurs, je t'en prie.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Severus sombra dans les ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	12. Chapter 11 Souvenirs et préparatifs pour

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire la dernière fois mais désormais je peux accepter les reviews anonymes. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 11 _**Souvenirs et préparatifs pour Halloween**_

Vêtu d'une cape d'invisibilité, Lucius se dirigeait ce matin-là vers les cachots. Il n'osait pas l'avouer à voix haute mais il était inquiet. La veille au soir, il s'était attendu à voir son meilleur ami venir dans ses appartements, comme il en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps. Mais aux environs de minuit, Severus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il avait fallu toute la volonté de sa femme Narcissa et de sa sœur Cassiopée pour ne pas aller le chercher. Mais son sommeil, bien qu'agité, n'avait que renforcer son inquiétude ainsi que celle des deux femmes. C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans les couloirs de l'école à cette heure si matinale.

Il se retrouva très vite devant les appartements du directeur de Slytherin. Il murmura le mot de passe et s'engouffra à l'intérieur lorsque le mur bascula pour céder le passage.

Ce qu'il découvrit le surprit au plus haut point. Le salon était dans un désordre sans nom et il en comprit immédiatement la cause en sentant dans les airs les fragments de magie flotter dans la pièce. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, il repéra tout de suite son ami. Vivement, il le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. En faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose pouvant entrainer leur chute à tous les deux, il transporta le corps jusque dans la chambre, lui ôta les vêtements qui pouvaient le gêner et le coucha dans le lit. Lucius approcha un fauteuil et attendit le réveil de Severus. Cette scène lui rappelait une autre qui s'était déroulée une quinzaine d'années auparavant.

_Flash-Back _

_C'était un jour de novembre. Le froid commençait à s'installer dans le pays. Celui-ci était toujours en fête car la chute du Dark Lord ne remontait qu'à quelques jours à peine. _

_Au Manoir Malfoy, dans un salon particulier, un petit enfant d'un an et demi environ, blond aux yeux oscillant entre le bleu ciel et le gris perle, jouait tranquillement avec des cubes magiques sur un tapis coûteux devant la cheminée. Non loin de là se tenaient dans des fauteuils ses parents Narcissa et Lucius, ainsi que sa tante Cassiopée, tous les trois en train d'observer le jeune Draco en train de s'amuser tout en buvant du thé. _

_-As-tu des nouvelles de Severus ? demanda Cassiopée à Lucius. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, en fait depuis Halloween ... _

_-Cela m'intrigue aussi, avoua Lucius. Lui le premier devrait se trouver ici pour fêter la chute de Voldemort. _

_-De plus, ajouta Narcissa, il ne manque jamais de prendre des nouvelles de Draco. _

_-Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Cassiopée _

_-Severus est puissant, répondit Lucius, et surtout plein de ressources. Je doute qu'on puisse le prendre au dépourvu. _

_-Si ça vous préoccupe tant, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas lui rendre visite ? proposa Narcissa _

_-Quelle excellente idée ! s'extasia Cassiopée. Allons-y tout de suite ! _

_Un heure plus tard, tous les quatre -le petit Draco chaudement emmitouflé dans sa cape - descendirent de la somptueuse berline de la famille qui s'était arrêtée devant Spinned End. _

_A leur plus grande surprise, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Lucius fronça des sourcils et s'avança dans l'allée, suivi de sa famille. Il frappa à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Sans y croire, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. C'est avec la plus grande stupéfaction que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Tous les adultes présents savaient que le propriétaire avait hérité de la paranoïa moldue qui consistait à toujours verrouiller la porte de sa maison, renforcée par le fait qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur un nombre restreint de personnes donc qu'il devait se préserver des autres même de la manière la plus futile qui soit. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Lucius puis Cassiopée entrèrent dans la maison, baguette en main, suivis par Narcissa qui tenait serré contre elle son fils tout en ayant elle aussi sa baguette en main. Ils tombèrent ainsi sur le salon qui était dans un chantier indescriptible. _

_Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Severus, visiblement évanoui. _

_Pendant que Lucius jetait à tout va des sorts de protection et des contre-sorts pour annuler les éventuels autres sorts pouvant les attaquer par surprise, Cassiopée s'approcha de son ami et tenta de le réveiller tout doucement. Narcissa, quant à elle, après que son mari eut terminé, avait redonné son fils à son père et avait entrepris de ranger la pièce. _

_Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Severus daigna ouvrir les yeux. Sans un mot, Cassiopée lui tendit une fiole qu'il avala sans protester. Aussitôt, son mal de tête disparut. _

_-Ça va, Sev ? s'inquiéta Cassiopée _

_-Ça pourrait aller mieux, Cassy, marmonna Severus. _

_Il regarda autour de lui. Narcissa était passée, elle et sa manie du rangement. Il l'aperçut non loin dans un fauteuil, le regardant, avec son mari. Leur enfant était sur le tapis, jouant distraitement avec une peluche. _

_-Que faites-vous là ? demanda Severus après s'être redressé _

_-Nous étions inquiets de ne pas avoir eu de tes nouvelles, répondit Lucius. Et en arrivant ici, on a cru qu'il y avait eu une razzia de Death Eaters, tellement que c'était chaotique. _

_L'expression de Severus se fit beaucoup plus triste. _

_-Quelque chose a dû se passer, affirma Cassiopée. Quelque chose de si fort que ton masque a été brisé, Sev. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? demanda Narcissa _

_Severus ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se balança d'avant en arrière. Cassiopée se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Les larmes se mirent à couler et il se mit à chuchoter. Les membres de la famille Malfoy durent tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait. _

_-... Mais pourquoi il m'a abandonné ? Pourquoi dois-je perdre tous ceux qui ont fait l'effort de voir au-delà de mon masque ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? ..._

_-Qui est parti, Sev ? demanda Cassiopée d'une voix douce _

_Il était clair qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Lucius fut tenté un instant d'utiliser la Légilimencie mais il rejeta immédiatement l'idée, sachant que son ami verrait cela comme une trahison. Il savait qu'il devait s'en remettre à sa sœur, la meilleure amie de son meilleur ami en somme. _

_-Sev ... dit calmement Cassiopée. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tu peux tout nous dire. Nous ne te rejetterons pas. Tu restes mon second frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu feras toujours partie de notre famille. _

_Famille. _

_Une chose que Severus n'avait jamais pu connaitre de façon positive ... _

_C'est à ce mot qu'il craqua. _

_Il se mit à tout déballer, toute son histoire. Tous comprirent la souffrance qui le rongeait. Mais ce fut Narcissa qui posa la question qui les taraudait tous. _

_-Severus ... Qui est cette personne qui a osé te laisser ? Celle à qui tu as donné ton cœur ? _

_Un silence précéda la révélation fracassante. _

_-Sirius Black. _

_Un ange passa puis une ribambelle d'autres. Cassiopée, Narcissa et Lucius encaissaient l'information comme ils pouvaient. Il y avait de quoi être choqué ! _

_C'est alors qu'un évènement inattendu se produisit. _

_Draco, que tout le monde avait oublié, s'était approché de la table basse et s'était péniblement hissé sur ses deux jambes. Avec ses mains, il la longea pour se retrouver face à Severus. Mais il restait un espace vide entre eux deux. Vaillement, l'enfant s'élança et marcha sans aide jusqu'à son parrain qui, figé devant l'exploit, ne put que le réceptionner. Le petit blond lui fit un immense sourire avant de surprendre à nouveau tout le monde. _

_-Pa'ain. _

_Draco frappa de ses petites menottes la poitrine de Severus avec son grand sourire et répéta : _

_-Pa'ain. _

_Severus fondit en larmes à nouveau et serra tendrement le petit bout de chou. _

_-Même s'il m'a abandonné, déclara-t-il doucement, je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureux, mon bonhomme. Tu resteras désormais ma priorité dans la vie. _

_Draco gazouilla tout en se serrant contre son parrain. _

_Fin Flash-Back _

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus papillonna des yeux. Lucius se redressa.

-Tu es réveillé, fit-il. Je te propose un marché. Je vais assurer tes cours pendant que toi tu te reposes. D'accord ?

Après quelques instants de réflexions, le malade opina de la tête. Lucius lui confia des potions à boire tandis qu'il allait se chercher un livre de Métamorphoses que le professeur gardait chez lui. Il trouva la formule qui convenait à la situation puis la tendit à son ami pour qu'il vérifie que c'était bien la bonne. Pendant ce temps, par le biais d'un miroir à double sens, il prévint sa femme et sa sœur de l'arrangement prévu. Il calma leurs inquiétudes puis se tourna vers l'alité qui acquiesça. Se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait, Lucius se transforma lentement en Severus Snape. Quand cela fut fait, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se glisser dans la personnalité de Severus Snape avec tout ce qui en découlait et se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

Pour Draco Malfoy, la journée se terminait par son cours préféré qui était dispensé par son parrain, les Potions. Il attendait donc ce cours avec impatience. Mais en entrant dans la salle, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il ne trouva qu'à la fin du cours ce qui le plongea dans l'inquiétude. Il murmura à Harry de ne pas l'attendre et se rendit au bureau du professeur quand la sonnerie retentit. Une fois le dernier élève sorti, il parla.

-Que se passe-t-il, papa, pour que tu prennes la place de parrain ?

-Il va mal, soupira Lucius, toujours en Severus. Tu peux aller le rejoindre pendant que je donne des nouvelles à ta mère et à ta tante.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça dans les appartements de Severus. Il alla dans la chambre et y découvrit son parrain somnolent. Sans un mot, il ôta sa robe, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis se glissa sous les draps pour se serrer contre lui et lui apporter du réconfort. Severus avait sursauté au premier contact mais quand il avait compris que c'était son filleul, il accepta l'étreinte et put enfin s'endormir sereinement.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser cette année encore un bal masqué pour la fête d'Halloween. Comme toujours, tout le monde cherchait le ou la cavalière parfaite pour l'y accompagner. Mais cette année, le gibier de choix se résumait en deux noms et tous étaient catégoriques.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Chacun rêvait de se rendre à ce bal au bras de l'un de ces beaux Apollons et ils ne reculaient devant rien pour y parvenir. Ainsi, dans les jours qui suivirent l'annonce du bal, Mrs Pomfrey avait noté une augmentation sensible du nombre d'étudiants dans son antre et jamais pour des raisons banales. Pendant que Draco rigolait bien de ces tentatives qu'il jugeait pitoyables, Harry lui maudissait une fois encore sa célébrité. Mais plus encore, il était confronté à un sérieux problème.

Il avait prévu de demander à son amie Hermione de l'accompagner mais il se trouvait que son camarade de chambre Blaise Zambini lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en le devançant, surtout pour prendre de court Ron Weasley dont la passion pour Hermione était connue de tous. Mais en "bonne amie", Ginny Weasley s'était proposée pour l'accompagner, "en toute amitié bien sûr". Le jeune homme avait habilement détourné la conversation pour éviter de répondre. Les implications devaient être examinées avec soin.

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait ce soir-là au Manoir Black en compagnie de Remus, Sirius, Severus et les Malfoy.

-Tu as l'intention de t'afficher avec cette saleté de rouquine ? s'horrifia Draco

-Dois-je te rappeler que ma propre mère était rousse ? répliqua Harry. Respecte ma mère, même si elle est morte, et je ferais en sorte de ne pas insulter la tienne, ce qui serait dommage vu sa très grande beauté.

-On voit la touche de Black dans l'éducation de ce jeune homme, ricana Lucius. Vous maniez les mots avec une aisance rare, Harry.

-Merci, s'inclina Harry. Mais si nous revenions au problème posé par ce bal ? Parce je risque très certainement de me faire lyncher par toute la population de Hogwarts à n'importe quel choix que je ferais !

-Avez-vous quelqu'un en vue, Harry ? demanda Narcissa

-Merlin tout puissant, protégez-moi, soupira Harry.

-Et pourquoi donc ? cligna des yeux Narcissa

-Disons qu'il a appris à ses dépens qu'il faut toujours se méfier des Black quand ils ont une idée, ricana Remus. Surtout avec Sirius.

-Eh ! s'écria le sus-nommé

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Severus, dont il avait eu des échos, il était devenu un peu déprimé. Mais ses relations avec le maitre de Potions s'étaient améliorées tout en étant distantes et polies. Il ne connaissait pas la raison profonde de leur dispute mais il était heureux qu'ils se soient enfin expliqués.

-Voulez-vous bien continuer, Narcissa ? demanda galamment Harry

-Mais bien sûr, sourit Narcissa.

Harry jeta un sourire narquois à Draco et celui-ce lui envoya un regard noir. Le brun savait parfaitement que le blond détestait quand il se mettait à flirter avec sa mère et sa tante. Lui trouvait ça amusant, d'autant plus que les personnes concernées entraient dans son jeu en toute connaissance de cause.

-Ma première idée avait été que vous y alliez seul, fit Narcissa. Mais vous seriez assailli de toutes parts quand même. Ma seconde était que vous n'y alliez pas du tout car je pense que Voldemort en profitera pour vous attaquer.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

-J'avais presque oublié ce sorcier mégalo, siffla Sirius. Sans compter ton empathie qui devient incontrôlable ce jour en particulier.

-Oh, misère ! se plaignit Harry. Vous n'aurez pas un flingue que je me tue tout de suite ?

-Hors de question ! s'écria Sirius. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est dur d'enlever des taches de sang sur des tapis aussi coûteux !

-Merci de te préoccuper de moi, siffla Harry feignant d'être vexé

-On se calme, dit Severus. Pour ce qui est de la venue de Voldemort, je pense et j'espère sincèrement que Dumbledore aura fait le nécessaire.

-Quant à la personne qui accompagnera Harry, fit Cassiopée, j'ai peut-être une idée. Mais cela risque de choquer beaucoup de monde.

-J'en suis, alors, sourit Harry.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Draco ? proposa Cassiopée

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent, attendant la réaction de l'autre puis un sourire sadique orna leurs lèvres. Les deux Maraudeurs suivirent le mouvement, notant au passage toutes les conséquences qui pourraient en découler, ainsi que les Slytherin, louant le machiavélisme de l'idée si propre à leur maison.

-Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ... réfléchit Remus. C'est une bonne idée. En toute amitié, bien sûr. Sauf si ...

-Sauf si quoi ? demanda Cassiopée

-Sauf si nos deux jeunots renforcent l'ambiguïté de leur relation durant cette fête, répondit Sirius qui avait compris à quoi Remus pensait.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fronça des sourcils Draco.

-Des rumeurs circulent à Hogwarts, fit Sirius. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai entendu deux 3ème année qui pensaient sérieusement que vous sortiez ensemble tellement vous étiez fourrés l'un avec l'autre.

-Misère ! soupira Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Morgane pour mériter ça ?

-Les Gryffindor ne jurent pas par Morgane, aux dernières nouvelles, leva un sourcil Severus.

-Mais les Maraudeurs si, rétorqua Sirius. Merlin n'était pas vraiment connu pour être un grand farceur, je crois.

-Donc, c'est d'accord ? récapitula Narcissa. Vous y allez tous les deux ensemble ?

-Exact, sourit Harry.

-Eh bien maintenant, voyons voir vos tenues, dit Cassiopée. Il faut que vous soyez à tomber !

-NNNNNOOOOOOONNNNN !! hurla Harry en tentant de s'enfuir

Mais il semblait que Sirius avait prévu la réaction du jeune homme et d'un coup de baguette qui aurait pu paraitre négligent, il immobilisa, priva de la parole et traina son filleul à l'étage sous les regards surpris du reste de l'assemblée, à part bien sûr Remus.

-Euh ... Pourquoi il se met dans cet état ? demanda Draco, pas très rassuré

-Harry n'est pas très mode, ricana Remus. Il haït le shopping par dessus tout. Il déteste vraiment se casser la tête pour s'habiller. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius est tout le contraire. Et quand il faut choisir des vêtements, Sirius est dans son élément et ça peut durer des heures et des heures !

-Cissa, dit Cassiopée. Je crois que nous avons trouvé à qui parler !

-C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sirius est l'un de mes cousins préférés, acquiesça Narcissa. Allez viens Draco, allons les rejoindre.

Les deux femmes et le jeune homme leur emboitèrent donc le pas, laissant dans le salon Remus, Lucius et Severus.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Severus

-En temps normal, répondit Remus, Harry tiendrait environ une heure laissé avec Sirius. Mais là, il faut compter avec Narcissa, Cassiopée et Draco. On ne peut nier qu'il les adore donc je pense sérieusement que Harry va se retenir par égard pour eux. Donc, ça risque d'être vraiment folklorique.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas une famille normale, dit en souriant Lucius.

-Comme le dit Harry, sourit Remus, donne-moi la définition de normal et on verra.

Il savoura une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	13. Chapter 12 Halloween et Voldemort

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire la dernière fois mais désormais je peux accepter les reviews anonymes. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 12 _**Halloween et Voldemort **_

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ? grommela Harry

-Parce que ta présence est indispensable à ce bal, répondit Draco. Tiens-toi tranquille, j'essaie de te coiffer !

-Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber ! C'est plus mon style de les avoir en bataille.

-Peut-être. Mais au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Il semblait que le jeune aristocrate avait versé sur la tête de son ami un pot entier de gel. Le résultat était pas mal mais le coiffé préférait franchement son ancien coiffure. Sans tenir compte des cris que son ami poussait, d'un coup négligent de baguette, il ôta le gel et ébouriffa joyeusement ses cheveux. Draco se figea. Comme cela, Harry était d'une beauté et d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Combinées à sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures le tout noir, le jeune homme était sûr d'avoir tout le monde à ses pieds. Quand à Draco, il s'était habillé de la même façon sauf qu'il était en blanc. Narcissa, Cassiopée et Sirius avaient voulu jouer avec les couleurs et surtout leurs "camps" le temps d'une soirée. Le blond était sensé appartenir au camp des Ténèbres tandis que le brun devait appartenir à celui de la Lumière.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent une dernière fois dans le miroir qui les siffla avant de se rendre dans le salon particulier du Préfet-en-Chef. Un flash les aveugla alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

-SIRIUS !! hurla Harry

-Oui, mon filleul adoré ? papillonna le Maraudeur

-Je hais les photos ! ragea Harry

-Mais il en faut pour l'album photo ! s'exclama Sirius

-Retenez-moi, je vais faire un malheur, dit Harry.

-Du calme, fit Remus. Sirius, tu arrêtes d'embêter Harry, compris ? Ça va être une soirée difficile pour lui, surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce que va faire Voldemort.

-D'accord, soupira Sirius.

-Sinon, demanda Draco, comment vous nous trouvez ?

-Vous êtes magnifiques ! s'exclama Cassiopée

-Pas de gel, fils ? remarqua Lucius

-Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que j'étais mieux sans, répondit Draco en coulant un regard à Harry qui boudait encore son parrain.

-Vous ferez mieux d'y aller, conseilla Remus. Le banquet a commencé il y a quelques minutes. Au fait, Harry, je t'ai rapporté ça. Je crois que tu en auras besoin.

Il lui tendit une fiole de potion contre les migraines magiques, la seule capable d'agir sur lui la nuit d'Halloween. Le jeune homme la but d'une traite.

-Merci Rem', sourit Harry.

-Pense à travailler sur une potion spécifique, fit Remus. Profite que tu aies sous la main un grand Maître des Potions.

-C'est vrai, se souvint Harry.

-Qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps ? demanda Draco à sa famille

-On va rester en surveillance, répondit Cassiopée. Dumby ne le sait pas et personne n'a envie de le mettre au courant. Chacun d'entre nous a une cape d'invisibilité.

-Et puis on pourra aider Remus, Sirius et Severus au cas où, rajouta Narcissa.

-Maintenant, allons-y ! s'écria Sirius

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent des appartements après s'être assurés que personne ne pourrait les surprendre. Après les avoir salué, les trois Malfoy s'enroulèrent dans leurs capes et disparurent à la vue de tous. Les trois professeurs se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande Salle suivis de leurs deux élèves. Ils entrèrent sans un mot dans la salle mais les deux plus jeunes s'arrêtèrent dans le Hall vide. Ils se regardèrent.

-Prêt ? sourit Draco

-Prêt, répondit Harry en souriant également.

Ils inspirèrent profondément avant de pousser ensemble les doubles portes et de faire leur entrée.

Le silence se répandit comme une trainée de poudre à leur vue. La tête de tous les élèves était vraiment impayable et les deux Slytherin durent se retenir d'éclater de rire devant tout le monde. Les quatre longues tables habituelles avaient été remplacées par d'autres plus petites pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Harry et Draco s'installèrent à une table où étaient déjà Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Théodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood et Daphnée Greengrass. Ils les saluèrent tous avant de s'asseoir. Ils notèrent intérieurement que toute leur table était choquée mais plus encore, que Ginny semblait furieuse.

_Avait-elle réellement cru qu'elle serait la cavalière de Harry ? _tiqua Draco

Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence en éclatant de rire.

-Ben les gars, chapeau ! rigola-t-il alors que le brouhaha s'élevait de nouveau. Comment l'idée vous est venue de vous ramener ensemble ?

-Disons qu'on a été inspiré, ricana Draco.

-Black ? demanda Luna

-Entre autres, éluda Draco. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble, complimenta Hermione.

-En plus, vous avez coordonné vos tenues c'est superbe ! s'extasia Daphnée

-Faites confiance à la famille Black et à la famille Malfoy pour ça, grommela Harry.

-C'est moi ou ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire ? fit Théo

-Disons que je ne suis pas fan de mode, grimaça Harry. Bon, moi j'ai faim. Pas vous ?

-Si, rigola Blaise.

Aussitôt, les plats apparurent et les élèves se mirent à manger tout en parlant. Harry, malgré la potion, décida de tromper son mal de tête en observant ses camarades. Les trois Slytherin, Daphnée, Théo et Blaise, étaient les seuls de leur maison qui avaient parfaitement accepté Harry et qui avaient bien compris que pour ne pas perdre leur nouvel ami, il fallait frayer avec d'autres maisons, notamment avec celle des Gryffindor mais cela ne les avait pas rebuté même si un soupçon de rancœur subsistait. Luna, Ravenclow de son état, avait tout de suite plu à Harry avec son éternel air rêveur. Hermione et Neville, la première ayant été élevée parmi les Moldus et donc hors des traditionnels préjugés sorciers et le second dans le respect des autres sorciers de n'importe quelle origine, semblaient s'être adaptés à leur environnement insolite et plutôt hétéroclite. Mais les plus intéressants étaient les Weasley qui contrôlaient difficilement leur rage. Voir ceux qu'ils convoitaient -Harry pour Ginny et Hermione pour Ron - discuter avec joie avec leurs pires ennemis avaient de quoi les faire sortir de leur gonds. Contrairement aux apparences, Harry voyait parfaitement les manigances de la rousse pour le faire entrer dans son lit et l'y garder. Il comprit qu'il lui faudrait vraiment les tenir à l'œil En toute connaissance de cause, il savait dans ce genre de cas, si la situation n'était pas éclaircie le plus rapidement, celle-ci pouvait dégénérer très vite. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de réfléchir plus sérieusement sur les deux roux avant de se tourner vers son "cavalier". Draco semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Nager en eaux troubles était comme une seconde nature et dans un sens, c'était réconfortant pour le brun qui pouvait au cas où se reposer sur lui. Dans ses vêtements moldus blancs, il ressemblait à un ange descendu sur terre et conscient de l'être. Le blond se tourna vers le brun et lui sourit. Celui-ci lui répondit en souriant également mais ne put empêcher un éclair de douleur traverser son visage. Draco l'intercepta et discrètement, il lui prit la main sous la table et lui transmit quelques ondes de sérénité.

_-Ça va bien ?_ demanda Draco

_-Ça pourrait aller mieux_, grimaça Harry. _Mon mal de tête empire et je ne peux pas quitter la salle pour prendre une nouvelle potion, d'autant plus qu'il faut attendre au moins six heures avant d'en reprendre. En tout cas, merci. _

_-Mais de rien. Il ne manquerait plus que tu t'évanouisses devant tout le monde. _

_-Ça serait pourtant marrant de voir le grand Sirius Black flipper à mort. _

_-J'éviterais, à ta place. Tu as vu Weaslette ? _

_-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il faut vraiment que je prenne des mesures à ce sujet. _

_-Pas trop tôt. _

_-On va arrêter parce que Dumbledore nous regarde. _

_-Compris. _

Tous les deux retournèrent à la conversation de leur table.

Deux heures plus tard, le banquet prenait fin et la piste de danse fut installée au centre de la salle. La musique s'éleva et quelques couples allèrent danser. Fidèle à son habitude, Harry préféra rester assis et ce malgré les regards insistants de la gente féminine et gay de l'école et surtout de Ginny.

Après une énième danse, Draco s'écroula avec toute la grâce possible à côté de Harry resté seul.

-Et ton mal de tête ? demanda-t-il

-Pire, répondit Harry. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer ce soir. Tu as moyen de contacter ta famille ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Vaut mieux les prévenir. Je le sens vraiment pas.

-Tu as raison. C'était trop calme, ces derniers temps. Et tes parrains ? Et le mien ?

-Je m'en charge.

Ils se levèrent. Draco alla se chercher un verre tout en prévenant ses parents et sa tante tandis que Harry se rendait vers la table des professeurs. Mais à quelques mètres d'elle, une douleur atroce lui traversa le front et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes bien ancrés pour ne pas s'effondrer devant tout le monde. Avec un peu de difficulté mais sans que personne ne le remarque, il marcha jusqu'à Remus, Sirius et Severus. Le loup en Remus sentant l'état de détresse du membre de sa meute qu'était Harry, il jeta un regard vers ses deux collègues qui l'aidèrent à éloigner le jeune homme dans un coin sans se faire remarquer.

-Ma cicatrice me fait mal, haleta Harry. C'est plus fort que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus.

-Se pourrait-il que ce garçon ait un lien avec Voldemort ? marmonna Severus en lui faisant ingurgiter une potion contre la douleur

-C'est possible, réfléchit Remus. L'éloignement a dû mettre en sourdine ce lien. Tu penses qu'il vient ?

-Non, secoua la tête Severus tandis qu'il passait l'élève à Sirius pour qu'il le réconforte. Ma marque n'est pas douloureuse

-Des Death Eaters ? risqua Sirius

-Peu probable, dit Severus. Les protections ont été revues et augmentées ce matin même.

-Il est content ... balbutia Harry, tirant les trois adultes de leur réflexion.

-Tu te sens en état de faire encore acte de présence ? s'inquiéta Remus

-Pas vraiment, non, avoua Harry.

-Peux-tu fermer totalement ton esprit grâce à l'Occlumencie ? demanda Severus

-Ce n'est pas une matière où j'excelle mais je me débrouille, sourit pauvrement Harry.

-Alors lève tes boucliers au maximum, ordonna Severus. Ça va peut-être atténuer la douleur. Je vais demander à Draco d'être auprès de toi. Tu devras malheureusement rester encore une heure pour ne pas que ça soit suspect.

-Mais je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée de Draco, se plaignit Harry.

-Pas plus que toi il n'a envie d'être là, révéla Severus. Black, charge-toi de le prévenir.

-D'accord, répondit le concerné.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare avant d'attirer l'attention, conseilla Remus. Reprends ta place pendant que je vais prendre un verre avec Harry.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Severus.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus, Sirius, Harry et Draco étaient assis à la table où les deux plus jeunes avaient dîné. Tout en relayant l'information à sa famille, Draco fut mis au courant des évènements. Il fut heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour écourter cette soirée, quoique plaisante, qui l'ennuyait au plus au point. Il admira Harry qui ne laissait transparaitre à aucun moment sa douleur. Son masque était aussi parfait que celui de son père et de son parrain et Morgane savait combien il les tenait en très haute estime. Après le départ des deux professeurs, il discuta avec son camarade, envoyant balader tout ceux qui voulaient une danse avec le Survivant, y compris Weasley fille. Enfin, lorsque plus personne ne leur portait attention près de deux heures plus tard, il entraina Harry au bout du rouleau hors de la salle. Jugeant son état déplorable, il opta pour l'emmener plutôt dans ses appartements que le dortoir des Slytherin. Sans un bruit, il l'y conduisit puis le coucha dans son lit. Ensuite, il approcha un fauteuil, sentant que la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.

Bien lui en prit.

Un heure à peine après avoir rejoint les bras de Morphée, Harry fut prit de spasmes et de tremblements incontrôlés.

Sur le point de paniquer, Draco fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser : il le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un petit enfant. A sa grande surprise, cela marcha et l'endormi retrouva un sommeil paisible. Cela recommença plusieurs fois mais le blond employa la même méthode et à chaque fois, le brun se calmait.

Ce ne fut que peu avant l'aube que les cauchemars cessèrent, laissant les deux jeunes hommes exténués s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

Harry eut du mal à se réveiller ce matin-là. Il lui semblait qu'il sortait de l'eau. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Premièrement, il ne se trouvait pas dans le dortoir des Slytherin de 7ème année. Deuxièmement, il se trouvait dans un endroit habité par un Slytherin. Troisièmement, il reconnaissait le décor.

Appartements du Préfet-en-Chef Draco Malfoy.

Morgane merci, son ami ne l'avait pas renvoyé après l'avoir fait quitter la Grande Salle.

Il s'étira longuement avant de se redresser dans le lit. Le soleil coulait à flots à travers les fenêtres. Heureusement, le Directeur avait déclaré que le jour suivant le bal les cours étaient annulés. On lui avait ôté sa chemise ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné pour dormir. Il nota que les draps étaient enroulés autour de lui. Il avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit, comme toujours à cette époque-là de l'année.

Un bruit de porte tournant sur ses gonds le fit tourner la tête. Harry sourit largement en découvrant que c'était Draco avec un plateau d'où s'échappaient de bonnes odeurs.

-Bonjour, fit Draco.

-Salut, marmonna en retour Harry.

-Bien dormi ?

-Y'a pire. Et toi ? t'as dormi où ?

-J'ai transformé un fauteuil en lit, t'inquiète. T'as faim ? Il est bientôt dix heures.

-Je boufferais un éléphant !

Ils mangèrent en silence puis le brun poussa le plateau loin de lui.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Harry

Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser à qui il faisait référence.

-En te voyant dormir, ils ont préféré te laisser, répondit Draco. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit.

-Je sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Je me trouvais dans un autre endroit. Pas à Hogwarts, c'est sûr mais autre part. Il y avait des dizaines de prisonniers devant moi. Des personnes habillées en noir avec un masque en forme de crâne les gardaient pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Beaucoup d'entre eux portaient des vêtements moldus. J'ai levé ma baguette et je les ai torturé. Chacun à leur tour. C'était horrible. En plus, je ressentais parfaitement leur douleur. Et quand je lançais le sortilège de la mort, c'était comme si c'était moi qui mourrait. En plus, avec mon empathie, je ressentais toutes leurs émotions. J'ai cru devenir complètement fou.

-Tu peux visualiser les hommes en noir ?

-Bien sûr.

Le brun s'exécuta et le blond resta silencieux quelques instants pendant qu'il accédait à son esprit.

-Ce sont des Death Eaters, révéla Draco. Tu en as déjà vu avant ?

-Non, absolument pas, avoua Harry.

-Je commence à rejoindre Parrain sur son idée que tu aies un lien psychique avec Voldemort. Ça ressemble pas mal aux massacres qu'il organise avec ses Death Eaters que papa m'avait montré.

-Tu penses que j'ai vu l'une de ses attaques ?

-C'est possible. Il faudrait demander à Parrain. Il maitrise parfaitement bien l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie.

-On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une douche. Tu peux me filer des fringues ?

-Bien sûr. Va dans la salle de bain, je te les apporte dans quelques minutes. Ensuite on ira voir toute la famille. Ça te va ?

-De toutes façons, on n'a pas le choix, non ?

-Tu as raison.

Un demi-heure plus tard, les deux élèves arrivèrent devant les appartements de Remus où il semblait que le professeur soit seul d'après la Carte des Maraudeurs.

-Tiens, bonjour vous deux ! sourit Remus. Entrez, je vous en prie.

-Merci, professeur Lupin.

Tous les trois s'installèrent.

-Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda Remus

-Nous voulions savoir si vous n'aviez pas vu le professeur Snape, dit Draco

Les appartements de Remus étaient sous la surveillance de Dumbledore et chaque parole était rapportée. Tous avaient dû convenir d'un langage codé pour se transmettre des informations.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas vous répondre, fit Remus. Il a dit qu'il devait quitter Hogwarts pour la journée. Des affaires très urgentes à régler, semble-t-il.

-Merci quand même, Remus, sourit Harry. On va pas te déranger plus longtemps. Bonne journée !

-A vous aussi !

Les deux Slytherin errèrent dans le château

-On fait quoi maintenant ? chuchota Draco

-Va falloir qu'on se tire, dit Harry. T'es prêt pour une virée dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Tu plaisantes là ?!

Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse. Draco gémit intérieurement en se laissant entrainer à l'extérieur du château

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune aristocrate maudissait à voix basse son ami alors qu'ils cheminaient pour la forêt qui avait déjà fait ses preuves en matière de danger. Évidemment, le Survivant s'en fichait éperdument.

-Où on va ? maugréa Draco

-Il y a une brèche dans la barrière de l'école, expliqua Harry tout en marchant. Je l'ai découverte lors d'une sortie nocturne. Je l'ai sécurisée avant de prévenir Rem' et Siri. On a décidé de ne pas le dire à Dumby au cas où on aurait besoin d'une sortie de secours. Mais on a fait en sorte que personne ne la remarque ni ne puisse l'emprunter sans notre accord à tous les trois. Rassuré ?

-On va dire ça ...

Ils passèrent rapidement la brèche et transplanèrent aussitôt au Manoir Black. En entrant, ils trouvèrent les adultes réunis devant une bonne tasse de thé pour les femmes et un verre d'alcool pour les hommes.

-Une Bièreaubeurre ? proposa Remus

-Une vodka plutôt, soupira Draco en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevé comme ça, gronda Narcissa.

-Tu en demanderais toi aussi si tu avais vu par quoi je suis passé pour venir ici, rétorqua Draco. Par Morgane, ce type est complètement malade ! Nous sommes entrés dans la Forêt Interdite pour venir vous rejoindre. La Forêt Interdite, maman !

-Pauvre chou ! ricana Sirius. Depuis le temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il fallait que tu te méfies des Maraudeurs et surtout de Harry ?

-Maintenant, je l'ai compris, grommela Draco.

-'Ry ? dit Remus

Le jeune homme se tenait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les yeux vers le ciel. Tous virent le charme inhérent du brun et comprenaient pourquoi il attirait tant les gens. Le loup-garou répéta son appel, faisant sursauter son protégé.

-Excuse, Moony, j'étais dans mes pensées, fit Harry. Que veux-tu ?

-Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? demanda Remus doucement

Le jeune homme soupira avant de raconter d'une voix éteinte ce qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves. Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit venir une Pensine et y mit ses souvenirs. Tous purent alors découvrirent les horreurs le brun avait été soumis contre son gré.

-Le massacre de Colombus, déclara Lucius.

-Pardon ?! fit Remus

-Ce que Harry a vu, c'est le massacre de Colombus, expliqua Lucius. La marque m'a lancé et je suis allé voir de quoi il en retournait. Tout ce que nous avons vu est ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

-Il aurait donc un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, souffla Severus. C'est un don à double tranchant.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-On peut savoir maintenant en temps réel ce que fait Voldemort, expliqua Severus, mais ça mettra Harry dans un état déplorable. De toutes façons, c'est à lui de choisir s'il veut utiliser ce don ou non.

-Comment peut-il d'abord le contrôler ? songea Remus. C'est un point à éclaircir.

-Si c'est un lien psychique comme je le pense, dit Severus, l'Occlumencie l'aidera beaucoup. De plus, il semble qu'elle ait stabilisé les effets de cette connexion hier soir.

-Nous lui avons appris les bases, renseigna Sirius. Mais ni Remus ni moi ne sommes des spécialistes.

-Et cette Cassidy ? demanda Narcissa

-Elle use d'une variante de l'Occlumencie, d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Remus. C'est ça, Harry ?

-Exact, acquiesça Harry. Mais je ne la connais pas parce que il me manque une base qu'elle m'a pas encore apprise.

-Mais votre niveau est quand même correct, affirma Lucius.

-Juste suffisant pour tenir face à Dumbledore, marmonna Harry.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Cassiopée

-Lorsque le directeur a voulu me faire passer des tests pour évaluer mon niveau cet été, raconta Harry, il a tenté d'entrer dans mon esprit. A la fin, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer.

-Ça pose problème, si même Dumbledore se méfie, songea Lucius. Il me semble urgent de fortifier vos boucliers. Narcissa, qui crois-tu serait apte à le faire ?

-Sans hésitation, Cassiopée en premier, répondit Narcissa. Il faut consolider les bases en premier lieu. Ensuite, vos pourrez tester sa puissance.

-Tu es d'accord, Harry ? demanda Cassiopée

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry. Quand vous voulez. De toutes façons, c'était dans mes priorités de progresser dans cette matière.

-C'est parfait, sourit Severus.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	14. Chapter 13 Lente séduction sur fond de g

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire la dernière fois mais désormais je peux accepter les reviews anonymes. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

_PS : note pour ness (et pour certains lecteurs qui n'ont pas dû comprendre)_

_Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé qui était le vrai père de Draco. Qu'on se le dise, Lucius est le père de Draco ! Mais il a une vision différente de l'éducation à donner à ses enfants que Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius et de Cassiopée. Il y a des personnes qui ont compris ce que je voulais dire mais je tenais à mettre les choses au point, vu l'ambiguïté de la phrase. _

_Merci_

Chapitre 13 _**Lente séduction sur fond de guerre et hystérie pour un simple rendez-vous**_

La vie à l'école reprit son cours. Depuis début novembre, Harry rencontrait chaque nuit Cassiopée dans la Salle sur Demande, la seule ne pas être sous la surveillance du directeur, pour progresser en Occlumencie. Parfois, Draco le rejoignait, pas tout le temps à cause de ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef, mais assez régulièrement et révisait en compagnie de son ami et de sa tante ses acquis. Très vite, le brun atteint le niveau du blond et tous les deux décidèrent de travailler ensemble avec Severus et Lucius. De ce fait, les cours gagnèrent en intensité. Mais les obligations de l'école contraignirent le professeur de Potions d'abandonner cet enseignement à la responsabilité de son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Remus conciliaient leur emploi à Hogwarts et les missions de l'Ordre. Ils avaient entièrement confiance en les Slytherin et leur confiaient sans crainte Harry. De toutes façons, ils savaient parfaitement qu'au cas où, le jeune homme saurait tout à fait se défendre.

Depuis son "explication" avec Severus, Sirius réfléchissait à sa relation, passée et actuelle, avec celui-ci. Il savait qu'il avait été et était encore fou amoureux de lui mais ne savait vraiment pas comment le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Il avait agi comme un imbécile, ce que ne manquait surtout pas de lui rappeler Remus en ricanant à tout bout de champ, et maintenant il devait réparer les pots cassés. Il se triturait les méninges pour trouver une solution mais à chaque fois il échouait lamentablement. Chacun de ses plans supposait ou bien que Severus était disposé à accéder à tous ses désirs au moindre geste de sa part, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas, ou bien que lui faisait des choses qu'il détestait faire.

Alors qu'il punissait un jour un groupe d'élèves, des Gryffindor et des Slytherin comme toujours s'affrontant dans les couloirs, il comprit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il imagine un plan ne prenant pas en compte leurs personnalités respectives ? Il était un Gryffindor et lui un Slytherin. Pour avoir vécu dans un environnement totalement vert et argent, il savait comment fonctionnait les membres de cette maison. Pour l'avoir affronté pendant sept années consécutives, il savait comment Severus marchait.

Tout en retournant dans son bureau, un sourire sournois s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. C'est décidé, il le séduirait !

Il ne sera pas dit que Severus Snape ne cédera pas à Sirius Black, Gryffindor confirmé à très forte ascendance Slytherin mais aussi et surtout Maraudeur jusqu'au bout des ongles ...

-... et je veux vingts centimètres au moins sur chaque ingrédient de cette potion, donna pour devoir Severus. Le cours est terminé.

Sans demander leur reste, les 4èmes années de Hufflepuf et de Slytherin quittèrent la salle de potions. Severus passa dans les rangs une fois la salle vide pour vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié par les élèves puis revint à son bureau pour réarranger les copies qu'il venait de recevoir. Un parchemin attira son attention et il le prit.

_Morgane toute-puissante ! Aurait-il osé ... ?_

Ce qu'il tenait à la main était un poème magnifique. Il louait les vers qui défilaient sous ses yeux sans honte mais ce qui le fit bondir sur place fut quand il avait reconnu l'écriture. Petite et serrée mais indiscutablement aristocrate. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait pu la voir former des insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres plusieurs années auparavant.

Sirius Black. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

Il était tenté par deux choses. D'une part, il voulait jeter le mot au feu et aller refaire le portrait de cet arrogant Gryffindor stupide, d'autre part, il voulait ignorer l'attention.

Mais à ce moment-là, son cœur le trahit. Il savait qu'il aimait encore cet homme et voulait lui donner une chance de se racheter. De plus, vu la distance qui s'était installée entre eux ces derniers temps, il allait sûrement expérimenter une approche de séduction différente de celle qu'il avait utilisé une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

Malgré lui, Severus décida de laisser une chance à Sirius de le reconquérir.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sirius avait commencé sa phase de séduction. Severus était enchanté de cet intérêt du Maraudeur mais son côté Slytherin en était agacé. En effet, il était coutume que les Gryffindor agissent très rapidement mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas de son ... prétendant. Sirius prenait son temps et cela commençait lentement et sûrement à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Mais il ne sera pas dit qu'il craquerait le premier.

Les Malfoy, ainsi que Remus et Harry, observaient avec tendresse et amusement l'interaction entre les deux hommes mais se gardaient bien d'intervenir. Question de survie la plus élémentaire qui soit.

Alors que l'austère maître des Potions grommelait en entrant dans son bureau pour gagner son laboratoire après le dîner, il se figea sur place. Un colis inconnu était posé sur la table, attendant visiblement qu'on le déballe. Sans geste brusque, depuis la porte, il sortit sa baguette et commença à jeter une série de sortilèges et de contre-sorts. Ses affrontements avec les Maraudeurs et ses états de service très brefs en tant que Death Eater puis jusqu'à une période très récente en tant qu'espion lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais alors jamais se fier aux apparences, si simples qu'elles pouvaient être. Dumbledore se moquait souvent de lui d'être si paranoïaque mais Severus savait qu'il avait raison de se méfier depuis qu'il avait pu examiner l'un de ses foutus bonbons au citron dont il le gavait systématiquement à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de missions et que exceptionnellement il avait pris sans pour autant le manger pour découvrir qu'ils étaient composés également d'une dose généreuse de Véritaserum. Depuis, il se gardait bien d'accepter toute sucrerie en la présence du directeur farfelu et sournois.

Ses précautions prirent plus d'une bonne heure et comprenant que le paquet ne semblait pas dangereux de prime abord, Severus se décida à approcher. Toujours tout en faisant attention, il alla vers son bureau puis prit délicatement la boîte. Tout doucement, il la déballa soigneusement, ne voulant pas abimer son contenu.

Ce qu'il y découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

Une fleur rouge vif grande ouverte était tout simplement déposée à l'intérieur. Pour tout bon Slytherin, la couleur aurait été une insulte inqualifiable et selon le degré d'inimité avec le Gryffindor qui en était l'auteur, le crime serait payé au centuple et de façon très, très mais alors très humiliante.

Mais pas pour Severus. Oh non.

Ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était une fleur d'une extrême rareté nommé le Cœur d'Eros. On pouvait la trouver dans les endroits les plus invraisemblables mais toujours en unique exemplaire d'où la difficulté à la récupérer. Elle entrait dans la composition des plus puissants filtres d'amour, que ce soit de magie blanche ou de magie noire, ce dont se fichait éperdument l'homme, mais aussi dans certaines potions de guérison ou de rituel très puissantes à ce jour inusitées à cause de la rareté de son ingrédient principal. Tout maître de Potions rêvait de tenir entre ses mains cette mythique plante.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le cas pour lui.

Dans un état presque second, Severus s'empara de la boîte tout en se laissant lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil face au bureau. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis à admirer la fleur, hébété, mais lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, il n'était pas loin de minuit. Se secouant mentalement et y parvenant seulement en partie, il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il traversa les cachots, évita de façon surprenante Rusard et sa chatte pour parvenir aux appartements des Malfoy au quatrième étage. D'une voix absente, il donna le mot de passe et pénétra à l'intérieur. Dans le salon se trouvaient Narcissa, Cassiopée et Lucius discutant des progrès de Harry et de Draco et songeant ensemble à leur concocter un nouveau programme d'entrainement. Ils sourirent en le voyant entrer et s'apprêtèrent à lui souhaiter la bienvenue mais l'état d'hébétitude de leur ami figèrent les mots dans leurs gorges. Sans un mot, l'homme en noir se laissant tomber à nouveau dans un fauteuil. Cassiopée s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Sev ?! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle

-Regarde ce qu'il m'a offert, souffla Severus.

-Qui ? fit Cassiopée

-Regarde ...

Docile, elle obéit et jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte que lui tendait son ami. Et elle s'étrangla de surprise à la vue du contenu.

-Cass ? demanda Lucius, inquiet

-Qui que ce soit, souffla Cassiopée, il a vraiment fait fort. Regardez un peu ...

Elle pencha un peu la boîte pour permettre au couple de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Et alors ? fit Lucius. Ce n'est qu'une fleur. D'ailleurs, cette personne aurait pu en envoyer une d'une autre couleur, surtout à un Slytherin.

Narcissa acquiesça, ne voyant visiblement pas où voulait en venir sa belle-sœur

-Incultes, soupira Cassiopée. Ce que vous avez devant vous est l'un des ingrédients les plus rares au monde. Il s'agit du Cœur d'Eros. Elle n'a pas de prix. La fortune des Malfoy ne suffirait jamais pour pouvoir se la procurer.

-C'est une blague ?! s'étouffa Narcissa en comprenant la valeur de ce simple végétal

-Absolument pas, secoua la tête Cassiopée. Celui qui l'a envoyé doit être vraiment fou de Sev pour lui offrir ce cadeau à la valeur inestimable.

-Severus ? tenta Lucius. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Il doit être en état de choc, supposa Narcissa. Il vaut mieux qu'il boive ça, conseilla-t-elle en tendant à Cassiopée une fiole de potion.

Sans geste brusque, la femme fit ingurgiter à son ami le liquide et il sembla quelques instants pus tard qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

-Severus ? réessaya Narcissa

-Ça va, rassura Severus en leur souriant.

-Maintenant, pourrait-on savoir de qui provient ce paquet hors de prix ? demanda Lucius

-Je crois que c'est Sirius qui me l'a envoyé, répondit Severus.

Les trois Malfoy restèrent bouche bée, aussi bien que le pouvait être des aristocrates de leur rang.

-Sirius ?! bégaya Narcissa. Mon cousin Sirius Black ?!

-Je crois, rougit Severus.

Ce dernier fait acheva Lucius qui bondit de son siège, très près de perdre patience.

-Severus, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis des années, gronda le patriarche Malfoy. J'exige que tu nous racontes l'histoire depuis le début sans oublier un seul détail !

-S'il te plait ! ajouta Cassiopée en jetant un regard noir à son frère

-D'accord, soupira Severus.

Il leur révéla toutes les petites attentions de son admirateur qu'il avait immédiatement identifié comme étant Sirius Black, son ancien amant qui souhaitait ardemment le redevenir. Ils connurent ainsi la raison de la joie de vivre de leur ami en l'entendant révéler les différents cadeaux reçus comme le contenu de certains poèmes. Mais la fleur semblait être la consécration. Le regard rêveur de Severus acheva de les convaincre. Il avait au moins dix ans de moins. Il semblait réellement être retombé sous le charme de l'ex-Gryffindor.

De guerre lasse, Lucius abandonna. Celui-ci n'avait jamais pardonné à l'héritier des Black d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami dans un état pareil. En le revoyant cet été-là, il avait vraiment craint pour la santé de Severus et à juste titre, comme cela s'est vérifié quelques temps plus tard. Il avait vu d'un mauvais œil la tentative de Sirius pour le reconquérir à nouveau. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de sa sœur pour ne pas mettre le holà à cela. Mais il vit que son ami était vraiment heureux. Il pria ardemment Morgane que ce stupide Gryffindor ne le fasse plus jamais souffrir sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Sans compter ce que lui ferait Narcissa, Cassiopée et Draco. Et peut-être Harry et Remus, qui semblaient bien aimer Severus.

Délicatement, Cassiopée sortit la fleur de la boîte et la déposa sur la table. Elle remarqua au fond de celle-ci une carte qu'elle prit et lut.

-Severus ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cass ?

-Il y a une carte, regarde ...

Severus la lui arracha presque des mains et la lut avec avidité.

_Cher Severus, _

_Je crois que cette fleur te plaira. _

_Je voulais aussi t'inviter à dîner ce vendredi. _

_Je passerais te prendre à 20 heures à tes appartements._

_Si tu refuses, renvoie-moi simplement cette carte déchirée en deux. Je ne poserais pas de questions. _

_Mais j'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas le cas. _

_A vendredi soir peut-être._

_Sirius_

-Que décides-tu ? demanda Narcissa

-Tu crois que je devrais accepter ? hésita Severus

Elle se crut retournée une vingtaine d'années auparavant lorsque Severus lui avait demandé conseil quand il avait été invité pour la première fois. A l'époque, il lui avait soigneusement caché le nom de celui qui l'avait invité. D'ailleurs, il lui avait parfaitement caché jusqu'à le sexe de la personne qui l'avait invité. Elle voulut demander du regard l'avis des deux autres. Lucius semblait résigné et Cassiopée prête à tout pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami.

-Accorde-lui une chance de se rattraper, sourit Narcissa. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que nous te voyons aussi heureux.

-Tu es sûre ? fit Severus

-Certaine. Va dormir maintenant.

-Merci à tous les trois.

-N'oublie pas ta fleur !

Sur un sourire radieux, Severus les quitta.

oOoOoOo

Le soir du fameux dîner arriva enfin. Severus était dans un tel état de nervosité que Lucius fut obligé de prendre sa place pour les cours de la journée et Narcissa de lui faire littéralement une cure de potions calmantes. D'autorité, Cassiopée l'avait enfermé dans les appartements du quatrième étage et les deux blondes avaient été à deux doigts de l'enchainer au fauteuil.

Alors que Narcissa occupait Severus comme elle pouvait, Cassiopée enfila une cape d'invisibilité et se rendit dans le bureau de Remus. Elle avait veillé à s'y rendre à un moment où il n'avait pas cours et fut soulagée de le retrouver seul.

Avant de froncer des sourcils.

-Sais-tu où se trouve Sirius ? demanda Cassiopée en ôtant sa cape d'invisibilité

-Attaché dans sa chambre, répondit Remus, prévenu de la présence de la femme par ses sens de loup-garou.

-Attaché ?

-Il était surexcité ce matin. Il y aurait eu une catastrophe s'il avait fait cours dans cet état.

-Une minute. Tu l'as fait porter pâle ?

-Pas du tout.

-Mais alors ... Qui a pris sa place ?

-Harry.

-Harry ?!

-Draco est au courant. Ils ont fait un sortilège combiné de métamorphoses que j'ai attentivement surveillé. Harry a ensuite pris les notes de Sirius et a repris les cours avec les élèves.

-Mais ses cours ?

-Ils sont en commun avec Draco. Il a crée une illusion très convaincante, je l'avoue. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de la maintenir et de faire en sorte que leurs amis ne se doutent de rien.

-C'est déroutant que vous ayez pensé à mettre tout cela en place à vous trois et en si peu de temps.

-Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix.

-Puis-je le voir ?

-Bien entendu.

Il la conduisit dans ses appartements puis passa la porte communicante entre ses propres appartements et ceux de Sirius. Il la mena à la chambre pour qu'elle constate de visu ce qu'il lui avait dit.

L'homme était allongé sur le grand lit à baldaquins aux teintures rouge profond. Chaque poignet était attaché à un montant à la tête du lit et ses jambes liées ensembles. Cassiopée remarqua également le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler.

-Comme as-tu réussi cet exploit ? demanda-t-elle. Par magie ?

-Non, répondit Remus. Cette fois j'ai compté sur ma force de loup-garou. En fait, j'avais laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre quand le comportement de Sirius m'a interpellé. J'ai dû le maitriser le plus vite possible. Par contre, pour le bâillon c'est Harry, une veille vengeance personnelle.

-Il semble que Sirius ait beaucoup embêté Harry dans le passé.

-C'est vrai.

-Je peux lui parler ?

-Je t'en prie.

Doucement, elle ôta le morceau de tissu et Sirius put enfin parler de nouveau.

-Merci Cass tu me sauves ! s'écria Sirius

-Pas de quoi, rit Cassiopée. Pas trop mal ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on t'enchaînait à ton propre lit ?

-Ça dépendrait de qui me l'a fait et avec quelles intentions.

-Tu marques un point. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Rien de spécial, mon beau. Je voulais simplement voir comment tu allais.

-C'est vrai ?

-C'est vraiment très gentil de me croire.

-Tu peux me détacher ?

-Hors de question. Tu es très bien à ta place.

-Saleté de Slytherin !

-Et fière de l'être ! Allez, je vous laisse. A bientôt !

-Lâcheuse !

-Je tiens à ma santé mentale, moi !

Elle rit avant de s'éclipser de l'appartement.

Le soir venu, la tension atteint son paroxysme. Aussitôt les cours finis, Draco avait imaginé une excuse pour ses amis - Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Luna, Neville et Hermione - et ainsi larguer les deux "sangsues" - Ron et Ginny Weasley - pour les abandonner sans remords. Il fit un crochet par la salle de Défense pour mettre au courant Harry de ce qu'il avait fait. Le jeune homme, toujours sous l'apparence de Sirius, pointa sa baguette sur lui lorsqu'il entra avant de la baisser, un peu penaud.

-Désolé, les réflexes, s'excusa Harry.

-Pas grave, sourit Draco. Je vais rejoindre Parrain et l'aider à se préparer. On sera pas trop de quatre pour y arriver. Et toi ?

-Je crois que je devrais aller aider Remus avant qu'il n'étripe joyeusement Sirius. Il va être intenable !

-Je n'en doute pas. Je suis allé vérifier, nos parrains avaient déjà prévenu Dumbledore qu'ils seraient absents, chacun avec une excuse différente et plausible.

-Parfait. J'y vais, maintenant.

-Attends ! Le sortilège ! Il faut l'enlever !

-Tu as raison.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry sous sa forme normale et Draco se séparèrent pour filer rejoindre leurs parrains respectifs.

Le brun se précipita à toute vitesse vers les appartements de Sirius. Sans se faire voir des élèves, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber quasiment nez à nez avec un parrain à deux doigts de l'hystérie. Remus, quant à lui, était assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Mais ses phalanges blanchies témoignaient largement de son état avancé d'énervement.

-Salut Sirius ! fit Harry

-C'est horrible ! s'écria Sirius. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

-Attends ... fit narquoisement Harry. Toi, Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces messieurs, angoisse pour un simple rendez-vous ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'importance qu'il a pour moi, soupira Sirius. Je tiens à réparer mes erreurs !

-Il serait temps, intervint Remus. La façon dont tu t'es comporté avec lui était tout simplement inadmissible ! J'ai eu honte de toi !

-Pardon, souffla Sirius. Je veux me rattraper.

-Commence d'abord par te calmer, conseilla Remus en appliquant lui-même son conseil. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas y aller avec une potion calmante, non ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua Sirius. Je voudrais avoir tous mes esprits, surtout avec Voldemort qui traine.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. N'empêche, il serait temps que tu songes maintenant à te préparer !

-Merlin ! s'écria Sirius. Il me reste moins de deux heures !

-File à la douche en premier lieu, ordonna Remus. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour ça !

Sirius piqua un fard avant de s'exécuter. Il en ressortit une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une serviette autour des hanches. Comme un automate,il enfila le boxer noir posé sur son lit avant de se planter devant son armoire, indécis. Harry et Remus l'avaient suivi dans la chambre, impatients de savoir comment il allait s'en sortir. Ils assistèrent alors à un véritable ballet aérien. Les vêtements voltigeaient dans tous les sens à une vitesse effarante sous le regard éberlué de ses deux compagnons. La folie dévastatrice allait continuer encore longtemps si Remus ne lui avait pas fermement attrapé le bras pour qu'il reporte son attention sur lui.

-QUOI ?! hurla Sirius, à la limite de l'hystérie

-TU VAS TE CALMER, OUI ? tempêta Remus.

-Pas la peine de mettre trois plombes pour t'habiller, dit Harry pour résumer la pensée de Remus ... et la sienne.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez tout en fermant les yeux et en soupirant lourdement. Ça ne serait pas facile, surtout qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Remus et Harry durent se rendre à l'évidence : aux grands maux les grands moyens !

-Il parait que Cassidy est en Angleterre, dit Harry sans l'air d'y toucher. Avec ses apprentis, en plus.

Sirius se figea. Il aimait bien Cassidy qui avait pris Harry sous son aile quand il était enfant mais ne supportait absolument pas ses apprentis qu'il avait rencontré voilà sept ans. Octave, Clive et Quentin, trois jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, étaient des plaies vivantes. Un jour, Cassidy les avait emmené alors qu'elle voulait rendre visite à Harry. Sirius était arrivé entre-temps et depuis, il vivait un véritable cauchemar dès qu'il était en leur présence. Il semblait que tous les trois - en même temps - étaient tombés amoureux de lui et voulaient que la réciproque soit vraie. Sirius s'en était d'abord amusé mais très vite, ils devinrent de plus en plus collants, au plus grand amusement de la tueuse professionnelle. Remus et Harry n'ignoraient en rien la profonde gêne qui l'envahissait quand ils étaient là, gêne qui s'était rapidement muée en ressentiment puis limite en haine sans borne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? gronda Sirius

-Oh, rien, fit Harry en s'examinant distraitement les ongles. Simplement, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller la voir. Et par les temps qui courent, je doute de pouvoir y aller tout seul ...

Sirius inspira et expira longuement afin de reprendre son calme. Au début, le comportement des trois apprentis était marrant mais maintenant, rien que le fait de penser à eux le mettait dans une rage sans nom. Il les avait envoyé de nombreuses fois sur les roses - même de plus en plus durement - mais ils revenaient toujours.

Remus sourit. Il avait compris la stratégie de son neveu. En détournant de façon radicale l'attention de Sirius, le jeune homme avait chassé son anxiété. Désormais, le brun serait bien plus serein pour appréhender le rendez-vous. C'était une logique tordue mais tout à fait siriusienne.

Sirius se replaça devant son armoire puis se décida pour un pantalon et une chemise gris perle ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier bleu ciel. Rapidement, il se coiffa et se parfuma. Enfin, il fut prêt et les deux hommes durent avouer qu'il était magnifique.

-Comment je suis ? hésita Sirius

-Absolument parfait, rassura Harry. Tu es très séduisant, Sirius !

-Il a raison, ajouta Remus. Bon, maintenant que tu es prêt, je vais aller occuper Dumbledore. Passe une bonne soirée et surtout soyez sage !

Sirius lui lança un coussin que Remus esquiva avec aisance avant de partir.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Sirius

-Tu as quel âge ? rétorqua Harry

-Allez ...

-Hors de question ! Tu es assez grand pour aller chercher quelqu'un, non ? Bon sang, tu as quoi ? Trente-huit ans ? Alors soit un bon Gryffindor, prends ton courage à deux mains et va chercher Severus !

-Bon, bon, d'accord ...

La carte des Maraudeurs dans la main, Sirius quitta ses appartements après avoir enfilé une cape sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers les cachots. D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais son amour pour l'ex-Slytherin le convainquit efficacement de faire honneur à sa maison et de ne pas abandonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la porte des appartements du directeur de Slytherin. Il hésita à frapper mais il se secoua très vite et s'exécuta. Une longue minute, puis une seconde passa avant que la porte ne tourne sur ses gonds pour laisser apparaitre le résident des lieux. Il voulut parler mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge devant la vision qui était face à lui.

Severus était comme métamorphosé. Il avait abandonné ses éternelles robes sorcières noires pour opter pour une chemise et une robe de sorcier de couleur vert profond du plus magnifique effet. Seul le pantalon était resté noir. Ses cheveux, habituellement graisseux à cause de l'huile protectrice contre les éventuelles explosions de potions des élèves, étaient désormais propres, brillants et soyeux.

Sirius s'y reprit à quatre fois avant de pouvoir dire une phrase compréhensible.

-Tu ... tu es superbe, bégaya Sirius.

-Merci, fit Severus.

Et, chose incroyable, Severus rougit du compliment !

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Sirius après quelques instants de silence plutôt timide

-Oui, répondit Severus.

-Tu devrais prendre une cape, il fait plutôt frais.

-Tu as raison. Attends-moi quelques secondes, s'il te plaît.

Severus rentra à l'intérieur avant de réapparaitre aussitôt avec une cape noire à la main.

-Laisse, je vais t'aider, proposa Sirius en la lui prenant des mains.

Délicatement, comme si Severus était de verre, Sirius lui mit la cape sur les épaules. En même temps, il lui effleura la peau sensible du cou et des frissons les parcoururent. De suite, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, se regardant du coin de l'œil avec circonspection. Contre toute attente, ils explosèrent soudain de rire.

-Regarde-nous, fit Sirius en reprenant difficilement son souffle, tous les deux à rougir comme des gamines à leur premier rendez-vous !

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Severus. Nous avons pas loin de quarante ans, comportons-nous comme des hommes !

-Nous sommes d'accord ! sourit Sirius. Me feriez-vous l'honneur, je vous prie ? fit-il en lui proposant son bras

-Mais avec plaisir, répondit en souriant Severus en le lui prenant.

Tout en se souriant tendrement, Severus et Sirius quittèrent le château

En quelques sortes, ils venaient de retrouver leur jeunesse.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	15. Chapter 14 Un dîner virant au cauchemar

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je répondrais au prochain chapitre. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 14 _**Un dîner virant au cauchemar**_

Sirius transplana avec Severus jusqu'à un quartier huppé du Londres sorcier. Ce dernier fut étonné lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit. Il était réputé pour être un lieu de rendez-vous incontournable des Sangs-Purs, allant pratiquement jusqu'à faire croire à tout sorcier lambda qu'il leur était exclusif. Sirius avait fréquenté assidument Hight Alley dans sa jeunesse, héritier Black oblige, jusqu'à ce qu'il fugue chez les Potter pendant les vacances entre sa sixième et sa septième année à Hogwarts et qu'il soit déchu de son titre d'héritier au profit de son frère Regulus, titre qu'il avait récupéré à la disparition de toute sa famille à la chute de Voldemort mais qu'il n'avait réellement repris et exploité qu'à son retour des USA. Severus l'y avait parfois rencontré quand sa mère Eileen Snape, née Prince, l'y emmenait pendant que son père, Quinn Snape, Death Eater de son état, partait se réunir avec ses semblables aux pieds du Dark Lord.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Severus alors qu'il pensait à ses parents. Il haïssait son père, premier garçon de la dernière génération née dans la branche cadette de la mythique famille Snape, branche ruinée par le goût immodéré du jeu du chef familial, parce qu'il était extrêmement violent et qu'il n'hésitait pas à user de ses poings et de ses pieds comme de sa baguette pour martyriser et faire du mal à sa famille. Bien qu'il savait depuis toujours n'être que le fruit d'un devoir découlant d'un mariage arrangé, le maître de Potions avait toujours aimé sincèrement sa mère, voire l'idolâtrait de tout son être, et sa mère le lui rendait parfaitement et totalement cet amour en réponse de l'absence totale de sentiments de Quinn Snape envers sa femme imposée et son fils Severus qu'il ne voyait que comme l'héritier de son nom. Dernière enfant de la prestigieuse famille Prince, Eileen Prince avait incarné et incarnait toujours aux yeux de son unique enfant la parfaite Sang-Pur. C'était un peu grâce à cette image qu'il avait d'elle qu'il avait rencontré Narcissa Black, la cousine de celui qui allait devenir son plus grand rival pendant ses sept années à Hogwarts, Sirius Black, et Cassiopée Malfoy, la sœur jumelle de Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa, Cassiopée, Lucius et lui étaient très rapidement devenus d'excellents amis et aujourd'hui, Severus devait bien se l'avouer, il savait que s'il avait approché les deux blondes, c'était parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elles avaient malgré leur jeune âge la même beauté éthérée que sa mère.

Une mère qu'il avait découvert gisant dans son sang alors qu'il revenait tout juste de sa cinquième année à Hogwarts aux pieds de son géniteur qui tenait encore dans sa main le poignard dont il avait usé sur elle et qui avait au fond de ses yeux cette lueur démente qui attestait de son goût du sang. L'adolescent s'était précipité vers la femme la plus importante de sa courte vie alors que son mari se détournait déjà d'elle pour rejoindre son maître. En sanglotant, il avait accédé à la dernière promesse que lui avait arraché la mourante, celle d'être heureux et de croire à ses propres convictions et non à celles qu'on voulait lui imposer, avant de recueillir son dernier souffle. Il se souvenait, il avait pleuré toute la nuit sur le corps nu de sa mère - car non seulement il l'avait tué de sang-froid mais surtout avant cela il l'avait encore plus battu que d'habitude et l'avait violée de tout son saoul alors qu'elle lui refusait son lit depuis la naissance de son fils - avant d'être torturé par son géniteur "pour n'être qu'un faible pour pleurer une bonne à rien" et jeté dans le cachot le plus froid du manoir pour un mois, pour, disait-il, " s'endurcir et faire de lui un bon disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres ". Il était d'ailleurs entré au service de Voldemort dès son diplôme en poche, à la plus grande "fierté" de son père, qui croyait que sa technique d'éducation avait porté ses fruits, pour pouvoir le tuer à l'aide d'un poison redoutable qu'il avait mis au point dès son retour à l'école suivant la mort de sa mère pour la venger ce qui lui avait valu d'être remarqué puis accepté par Voldemort en tant que maître de Potions personnel du Lord.

-Sev ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Severus cligna des yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sirius. Celui-ci leva la main et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Il s'aperçut alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il allait les essuyer d'un geste rageur mais son vis-à-vis le devança en prenant son visage en coupe et essuyer doucement de ses pouces les preuves flagrantes de sa tristesse. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sirius déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser chaste avant de s'écarter de lui. Pendant ce temps, Severus n'avait pas osé bouger tant le moment lui avait paru irréel.

-Sev ? s'inquiéta Sirius

-Excuse-moi, souffla Severus. C'est que cet endroit me rappelle à la fois des choses que je chérirais toute ma vie et d'autres que je voudrais à tout prix oublier ...

Il secoua mentalement et lui adressa un sourire à peu près sincère.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Si on y allait ?

Sirius capitula à ce moment-là et conduisit Severus à travers le dédale de rues jusqu'à un restaurant discret mais réputé dans l'aristocratie sorcière à deux pas de Diagon Alley.

-En arrivant directement sur Diagon Alley, nous aurions beaucoup trop attiré l'attention, se justifia Sirius.

Mais Severus n'était pas un spécialiste en Légilimencie pour rien et bien que son compagnon ait de bonnes barrières d'occlumens, il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison à ce détour. Il se promit de tirer cela au clair plus tard.

Après avoir rencontré le maître d'hôtel du restaurant et confié leurs capes au vestiaire, ils furent enfin installés à la table que Sirius avait réservé pour eux deux. Ce ne fut qu'après un silence tendu qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent le premier plat qu'ils se décidèrent à parler. Petit à petit, ils reprirent les habitudes qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux chez l'un ou l'autre. Leurs corps se rapprochaient doucement, des caresses fugitives étaient échangées. En même temps, le monde s'effaça autour d'eux, les laissant dans leur bulle. Pour une fois depuis des années, ils étaient totalement heureux et en une compagnie à laquelle ils aspiraient depuis longtemps.

Mais cela ne dura pas.

Alors que Sirius riait d'un commentaire de Severus, toutes les vitres du restaurant volèrent en éclats. Aussitôt, Severus se jeta à terre avec Sirius pour le protéger d'éventuels débris. Les hurlements de terreur à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du restaurant les convainquirent de se redresser avec toutes les précautions possibles. Tout en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, les deux hommes se levèrent en sortant leurs baguettes et se dirigèrent vers la devanture pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sous leurs regards horrifiés, ils découvrirent les flammes qui léchaient les magasins en face et sûrement également quelques autres de Diagon Alley même. Une silhouette passa dans l'extrême coin de leu champ de vision mais alors que Sirius allait se mettre debout pour voir ce que c'était, Severus le tira contre lui et il se retrouva dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ... ? protesta Sirius tout en piquant un fard

-Tais-toi ! intima Severus. C'est une attaque des Death Eaters ! Il faut se sortir de là !

-Tu as raison. Il y a des cheminées reliées au réseau ici, non ?

-Sûrement, pourquoi ?

-Occupe-toi de faire évacuer les lieux, je vais lancer une illusion pour nous protéger.

-Excellente idée.

Ils suivirent ce plan et bientôt, les nombreux clients du restaurant ainsi que le personnel quittaient les lieux pour se rendre dans un premier temps au Ministère pour faire leur déposition avant de rentrer chez eux.

Mais alors que seulement les deux tiers avaient quitté la place, Sirius effectua un vol plané à travers la salle pendant que son illusion explosait littéralement. Severus se précipita vers lui.

-Ça va ?

-Simplement sonné. Les Death Eaters semblent avoir flairé la supercherie. Il faut protéger les personnes qui restent !

Comme un seul homme, ils se redressèrent et firent barrage de leurs corps pour ceux qui s'enfuyaient. S'engagea alors un combat sans merci entre les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les six Death Eaters. Tous les coups étaient permis et personnes ne s'en privait. Sirius et Severus avaient réussi à se débarrasser de trois de leurs adversaires mais le reste était coriace. Tous les deux avaient subi bon nombre de sorts et n'étaient pas dans leur meilleur état.

Soudain, une sonnerie claire retentit dans la nuit. A ce signal, les Death Eaters restants battirent en retraite et transplanèrent aussitôt dehors.

-On devrait partir d'ici nous aussi, conseilla Severus dans un souffle.

-OK, acquiesça Sirius. Où ?

-Étant donné que je suis sensé être chez moi et toi du coté moldu, le mieux serait d'aller chez toi.

-Adjugé. Tu pourrais m'aider à marcher ?

Boitant tous les deux, ils sortirent du restaurant avant d'immédiatement transplaner devant le manoir Black et d'y entrer avant qu'on ne les remarque.

-Par Morgane, vous êtes là ! s'écria une voix. Mais dans quel état !

Ils aperçurent alors en face d'eux les Malfoy, Harry et Remus. Se sachant en sécurité, ils s'écroulèrent.

-Remus, Lucius, emmenez-les dans les chambres du haut, ordonna Cassiopée qui prit la tête des opérations. Cissa, tu vas chercher de l'eau pour nettoyer leurs blessures. Draco, Harry, vous allez chercher toutes les potions que vous trouverez et vous allez commencer à préparer celles qui nous manquent. Exécution !

Tous obéirent et les deux blessés furent soignés avec les plus d'efficacité possible. Ils n'ouvrirent les yeux que quelques heures plus tard.

Sirius voulut parler mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux monstrueuse. Cassiopée s'approcha de lui et lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

Elle attendit que tous les deux aient repris suffisamment leurs esprits avant de les interroger.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle

-Une attaque sur Diagon Alley, répondit difficilement Severus. En voulant permettre aux clients du restaurant de s'enfuir par le réseau de cheminée, on a été repéré par des Death Eaters.

-Ils vous ont reconnu ? s'inquiéta Lucius

-Je ne crois pas, avoua Sirius. Ils avaient l'air plutôt jeunes, quelque chose comme quelques années de plus que Draco et Harry. Mais ils ont bien été entrainés. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient des enfants d'anciennes familles sorcières. Ils savaient trop bien comment se battre.

-Et les clients ? fit Narcissa. S'ils peuvent vous reconnaitre, vos signalements arriveront jusqu'à Dumbledore et c'est les problèmes assurés.

-J'en doute, rassura Harry. Idy m'a montré un sort que je rêvais d'utiliser. Il permet de cacher l'identité de quelqu'un à tout le monde sauf aux personnes qui connaissent la supercherie. Très pratique.

-Tu es un génie, Harry Potter ! s'écria Cassiopée

-J'ai été élevé par deux Maraudeurs et pas des moindres, fils du troisième, sans compter une tueuse à gages sorcière, haussa des épaules Harry. Vous croyez sincèrement que je n'aurais pas appris quelques petits trucs entre temps ?

-Et pour nos blessures ? demanda Severus

-Rien de bien grave, rassura Narcissa. Les potions ont agi depuis le temps que vous dormez.

-Quelle heure est-il ? sursauta Sirius

-Pas loin de trois heures, pourquoi ? fit Draco

-Dumbledore a dû essayé de nous contacter, expliqua Sirius en se redressant dans son lit avec peine. S'il n'a retrouvé personne à sa place, il va se poser des questions.

-Je m'en suis occupé, répondit Remus en souriant. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

-Vous devriez regagner vos appartements maintenant, conseilla Cassiopée. Il est assez tard pour que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Severus. Chacun d'entre nous devrait aller dormir dans son lit.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Lucius et Remus soutinrent les deux blessés pour les rapatrier jusqu'à leurs lits à Hogwarts. Après cela, tous allèrent prendre quelques heures de repos qu'ils n'avaient pas volé.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	16. Chapter 15 Incertitude et confirmation

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je répondrais au prochain chapitre. _

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 15 _**Incertitude et confirmation**_

Noël approchait à grand pas. Tout doucement, le parc d'Hogwarts se recouvrait d'un manteau blanc, à la plus grande joie des élèves qui ne rêvaient plus que de batailles de boules de neige. Les professeurs avaient de plus en plus de mal à garder suffisamment longtemps l'attention des étudiants pendant les cours à mesure que les vacances se profilaient à l'horizon. Severus, guéri des blessures récoltées lors de l'attaque de Diagon Alley, s'en donnait à cœur joie pour distribuer devoirs supplémentaires et retenues pour le retour des vacances, surtout aux Gryffindor, au désespoir le plus profond de Minerva McGonagall.

Comme les Malfoy ne pouvaient rentrer chez eux et qu'il était impensable qu'ils viennent au manoir Black, Harry avait décidé de rester à Hogwarts pour les vacances. Sur le petit groupe hétéroclite qu'il avait réuni autour de lui, ils étaient les seuls à passer leurs vacances à l'école. Mais alors que la nouvelle devait réjouir son ami, Harry s'aperçut que Draco semblait anxieux à la veille du départ en vacances.

Un soir, particulièrement agacé de le voir cacher avec plus ou moins de succès à ses yeux sa détresse, le Survivant se décida à investir la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef. Sans crier gare, il entra dans les appartements, ce qui fit violemment sursauter son propriétaire, avant de fermer efficacement toutes les issues et de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse les entendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! ragea Draco en se redressant

-Je suis venu te parler, répondit calmement Harry en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Sors d'ici !

-Pas question. Tu vas mal et je veux savoir pourquoi !

Le blond vociféra pendant une bonne demi-heure et le brun allait le laisser continuer encore un petit moment lorsqu'il nota un détail très perturbant.

Le jeune homme pleurait.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

En deux pas, Harry se leva et prit dans ses bras Draco. Ce dernier se débattit mais très vite, il abandonna de guerre lasse et se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami. Ils se tinrent ainsi peut-être une heure avant que Draco ne se reprenne un peu. Harry l'entraina avec lui sur le canapé et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester lorsqu'il l'installa sur ses genoux. Le blond piqua un fard monumental puis il plongea son visage dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci fit des gestes circulaires dans son dos pour l'aider à se calmer.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe, Dray ? dit doucement Harry

-Mais tout ... fit Draco

-Et ne me mens pas, coupa Harry. J'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais parfaitement. Alors ?

Draco ne voulait pas parler. Pas le dire à lui. En repensant à ce qu'il cachait, les larmes coulèrent. Il voulut s'écarter mais son ami le retint sur lui d'une main et de l'autre essuya les larmes avec un air tendre. Ce fut ce qui le convainquit de se confier. Il se calma du mieux qu'il pouvait. Comprenant que cela était difficile, le plus récent Slytherin le laissa faire.

-Ce sont les Slytherin qui m'inquiètent, avoua Draco après un long silence.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Blaise et Théo. Ils sont fils de Death Eaters. J'ai vraiment peur qu'ils soient marqués pendant les vacances.

-C'est possible ?

-Oui. Mais rien n'est moins sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Normalement, les étudiants ne sont marqués qu'à la fin de leurs études. Mais avec notre trahison, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

-Tu leur en as parlé ?

-Pas vraiment. Si on nous voit ensemble, on pourrait leur faire regretter.

-C'est pas faux. Dans le dortoir ?

-Impossible.

-Et Severus ?

-Il a l'air bien trop occupé avec Sirius.

-Je m'en occupe, si tu veux.

-Tu veux bien ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre deux amis, moi aussi. Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux.

-Merci.

-Je croyais que les Malfoy ne s'abaissaient jamais à remercier qui que ce soit.

-Quand ils espionnaient Voldemort, oui. Mais nous sommes toujours humains.

-Des fois, on en douterait.

-C'est vraiment méchant.

-Typiquement Slytherin, tu veux dire.

Le brun le regarda attentivement. Le blond avait les yeux et les joues rougies par les pleurs mais son regard était un peu plus serein.

-Tu vas bien, maintenant ? demanda anxieusement Harry

-Beaucoup mieux, sourit Draco. Merci de m'avoir un peu forcé la main.

-C'est à ça que sert les amis.

Ils se sourirent puis Harry se releva.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, déclara Harry en s'étirant, mais moi je vais dormir.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda subitement Draco

Le brun se retourna lentement. Le blond ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il avait entendu, non ?

-Tu en es sûr ? hésita Harry

-Ça serait bien, fit Draco. Et puis, on pourra discuter toute la nuit si on veut.

-Dis tout de suite que tu as peur du noir !

-Pas du tout !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je reste ! Mais va falloir que tu me files des fringues et que tu pries pour moi.

-Prier ? Pourquoi ?

-Il ne faut pas que Sirius l'apprenne, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas me rejeter en le sachant ?

-Harry ?! Tu m'inquiètes ...

-Sirius me tanne pour que je me trouve un petit-ami.

-Un petit- ...

-Je suis gay, Dray. Je comprendrais si tu ...

-Tais-toi une seconde, 'Ry. Si j'ai bien compris, tu crains que ton parrain apprenne que nous sommes restés dans la même chambre toute une nuit parce qu'il pourrait croire que nous sortons ensemble ?

-Le terme exact serait plutôt chambrer. Mais oui, c'est l'idée.

-Deux gays dans une chambre peuvent parfaitement discuter. Tu prêtes à ton parrain des idées un peu tordues.

-Demande à Remus et il te dira la même chose. Ça ne te gênes pas ?

-Ça serait hypocrite de ma part, tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est sûr.

-Puisque nous sommes sur le sujet, laisse-moi t'indiquer les gars qui pourraient éventuellement t'intéresser ...

C'est ainsi que continua la soirée.

Le lendemain, les deux benjamins débarquèrent sans prévenir dans les appartements du maître de Potions. Évidemment, étant donné qu'il était seulement six heures et demi du matin, ils furent très mal reçus par Severus et Sirius qui dormaient encore avant qu'ils n'entrent. Il fallait noter que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à entrer dans la chambre où les deux hommes étaient dans leur plus simple appareil. Ils furent jetés sans cérémonie hors de la chambre avec ordre de les attendre dans le salon sans toucher à rien le temps qu'ils soient présentables. Pour se faire pardonner, ils leur préparèrent un somptueux petit-déjeuner.

Sirius arriva le premier. Harry savait qu'après le réveil, il n'aurait les idées claires qu'avec une bonne tasse de café qu'il s'empressa de lui servir. Il la vida d'une traite puis en réclama une autre silencieusement qu'on lui fournit immédiatement.

Severus vint quelques minutes plus tard. Draco savait que réveillé en sursaut, il était encore plus imbuvable que d'habitude. Sans un mot, il lui donna une tasse de café noir bien corsé, seul remède pouvant tempérer un peu sa mauvaise humeur.

Les deux hommes les regardèrent en silence tout en buvant leur café avant de se décider à parler.

-On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? fit Sirius

-On a réfléchi ... commença Draco

-Et on a décidé ... continua Harry

-De demander ...

-En mariage ...

-Ronald et Virginia Weasley, terminèrent-ils en chœur

Les deux adultes en recrachèrent leur café.

-QUOI ?!

-C'est une blague, sourit Draco. Disons que nous avons eu des sujets de préoccupation.

-Lesquels ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Les futurs Initiés de Voldemort, dit Harry, voyant que Draco n'y arrivait pas. L'éventualité d'une cérémonie pendant les vacances nous a effleuré l'esprit.

-C'est un risque, acquiesça Sirius. Mais ça n'explique pas votre présence ici.

-On a besoin de Severus, énonça Draco. Il faut que je parle à Blaise et Théo. S'il te plaît.

-Tu veux que je te couvre ? résuma Severus. Si tu veux.

-Tu as peur pour eux ? demanda Sirius

Draco baissa la tête, ne pouvant parler.

-On va t'aider, sourit Sirius.

Severus acquiesça à cette affirmation.

L'immense sourire que le blond leur fit était le plus beau des remerciements.

Les deux professeurs purent arranger une entrevue entre Draco, Blaise et Théo le soir même sous le prétexte de deux heures de colle. Le blond voulut que Harry vienne mais celui-ci déclina l'invitation : il était important que son ami retrouve ses premiers amis et sa présence pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir une information importante. Mais il ne put refuser une nouvelle nuit de discussion dans la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef. Quand Draco revint, il était vraiment apaisé, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry. De plus, il avait appris que Daphnée, qui les avait rejoint, était dans le même état d'esprit que Blaise et Théo, c'est-à-dire assez réfractaire aux idées de Voldemort. Tous les trois n'avaient pas entendu parler d'initiations prévues mais cela pouvait changer, ils en étaient conscients.

Enfin, les vacances arrivèrent et le château se vida. Les deux amis passèrent leurs journées ensemble, les adultes de leurs familles respectives étant partis en missions plus ou moins lointaines. En leur absence, ils décidèrent de s'entrainer et réussir leur première transformation animagus. Harry se changea en panthère noire aux yeux émeraude avec une fine cicatrice sur son front et Draco en tigre blanc aux yeux bleu acier.

La rentrée apparut et amena son flot d'élèves avec elle. Draco et Harry étaient vraiment pressés de voir leurs amis, aussi bien Théo, Blaise et Daphnée que Luna, Hermione et Neville. A peine eurent-ils passé les portes du château que Harry, avec sa joie de vivre habituelle, ne leur saute dessus.

-Nous aussi on est content de te voir ! rigola Blaise après que la sangsue Harry ne le lâche.

-Et tes vacances ? demanda Théo après être passé dans les bras d'Harry et un salut plus conventionnel de Draco. Pas trop dur avec notre Prince ?

-Tu vas pas le croire mais il a été adorable avec moi ! dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents

La main de Draco rencontra comme par hasard à ce moment-là l'arrière de la tête de Harry qui cria d'indignation.

-Eh !

-Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises pareilles ! susurra Draco

Harry bouda pour la forme tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Draco s'apprêtait à demander à leurs amis comment s'étaient déroulés leurs vacances quand une voix l'interrompit.

-Harry !

Le susnommé se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner une tornade rousse dans ses bras. Mais qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, le jeune homme la redressa et se recula à distance raisonnable.

-Bonsoir Ginny, salua Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci, rougit Ginny. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Ton frère n'est pas là ?

-Il arrive. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à récupérer.

-Si tu le dis ...

Tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Harry faisant en sorte de laisser sans en avoir l'air une distance conséquente entre Ginny et lui. Chacun s'installa à sa table et firent honneur au banquet puis ils allèrent se coucher, les discussions importantes attendant le lendemain. Le lendemain, un samedi, les cinq Slytherin se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Draco. Discrètement, le duo lança le plus puissant sort de silence qu'ils connaissaient autour d'eux, créé par leurs soins, mélange de magie blanche et noire, au cas où. Ils discutèrent tranquillement une bonne partie de la soirée et le blond apprit avec soulagement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était Death Eaters mais ils avaient eu droit à des cours pour en être de bons pendant toutes les vacances.

-Les différentes techniques de torture, frissonna Théo. Ils nous l'ont enseigné comme une matière scolaire normale.

-Et toi Daphnée ? demanda Draco. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Les filles ont fait des sous-entendus que j'ai peur de comprendre, souffla Daphnée.

-Comme ? poussa Harry

-Si j'ai bien tout saisi, trembla Daphnée, les initiations des filles passent par les lits des Death Eaters les plus hauts gradés.

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Discrètement, Harry lui prit la main en signe de soutien. Elle releva la tête et vit que les autres garçons eux aussi la soutenaient. Elle leur sourit.

-Merci les gars, souffla Daphnée.

-Pas de quoi, dit Harry. Nous sommes tes amis et je crois que ça sert à ça.

Sur cette note touchante, la conversation reprit sur des sujets bien plus joyeux.

Le lendemain, tout le groupe se retrouva dans une salle de classe qu'ils avaient réaménagé. Ils avaient fait apparaître plusieurs canapés pour deux, un bon feu, des tapis et tapisseries et avaient demandé à Dobby de leur apporter à boire et à manger. Sans lui demander son avis, Draco avait trainé Harry dans l'un d'entre eux, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Ginny, Blaise fit de même avec Hermione, l'entrainant dans un discussion passionnée sur les Runes, à la fureur de Ron, Daphnée et Luna s'installèrent ensemble pour discuter face à Théo et Neville. Les deux Weasley durent s'asseoir ensemble. Chacun raconta le déroulement de ses vacances, les Slytherin omettant bien évidemment la partie sur les Death Eaters.

A un moment, Ginny tendit un verre de jus de citrouille à Harry qui la remercia. Alors qu'il portait le verre à sa bouche, une légère odeur attira son attention.

_Amortentia ?! Mais ... Ginny !_ se dit Harry

_-Dray ? _

_-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis à côté de toi ! _

_-Ginny a mit de l'Amortentia dans mon verre. _

_-Un philtre d'amour ? Elle doit être vraiment désespérée pour ça ! _

_-Je pense aussi. Je vais le boire. _

_-Mais pourquoi ? Tomber amoureux de la Weaslette n'a pas quelque chose que je t'envie. En plus, ça peut être dangereux ! _

_-Je m'en doute. Mais c'est juste pour vérifier un truc. Vois avec Severus s'il a l'antidote et sinon, demande-lui d'en préparer. Je trouverais un plan pour justifier mon retour à la normale. _

_-C'est tordu ton idée. Tu es sûr ? _

_-Certain. A le tienne ! _

_-Ouais, c'est ça. _

Harry but tranquillement le verre et quelques secondes plus tard, son regard se porta sur la rousse.

-T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais sublime, Ginny ? déclara Harry

Tous sursautèrent. Mis à part les Weasley, ils s'étaient tous rendus compte que Harry n'était pas du tout attiré par Ginny. Hermione, dont le cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Elle allait se lever pour faire cesser cette mascarade mais un regard appuyé de Draco l'enjoignit de ne rien faire. Curieuse, elle obéit, attendant la suite des évènements.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry fit toutes sortes de déclarations d'amour devant une Ginny rougissante aux anges. Les autres conversations annexes s'étaient peu à peu tues pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le duo. Personne n'y croyait, sauf Ron qui semblait être heureux pour sa sœur Ils avaient essayé de tout arrêter mais le regard de Draco leur avait intimé de ne rien faire.

Soudain, le Survivant s'arrêta et ses yeux se firent vagues. Tous se tendirent. Le brun secoua la tête avant de se redresser.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en voyant tout le monde le regarder bizarrement

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq minutes ? interrogea Blaise

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

-Rien, désolé. C'est pas normal. Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait comme connerie ?

-A part déclarer ta flamme à Ginny, rien du tout, répondit Neville.

-Pardon ?! s'étouffa Harry. Vous plaisantez ?

-Si seulement, soupira Théo. Mais c'est la vérité.

Hermione, vive comme l'éclair, s'empara du verre du brun. Prudemment, elle le renifla puis le tendit à Draco qui fit de même. Étant les meilleurs en Potions, ils étaient à même de connaître les potions de leur programme.

-Il y a une légère odeur de rose, déclara Hermione après confirmation du blond. Si on fait analyser le contenu de ce verre, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera de l'Amortentia. Reste à savoir qui a fait ça.

Harry se redressa mais si Draco ne l'avait retenu au dernier moment, il se serait écroulé.

-Du calme, somma Draco. Tu devrais t'allonger un moment, 'Ry. Je te ramène.

-D'accord, souffla le brun. A ce soir.

Soutenu par Draco, tous les deux quittèrent la salle et se rendirent dans les appartements du Préfet-en-Chef. Harry fut couché et il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Si j'ai bien compris, dit Draco après quelques instants de silence, Weaslette a mis un philtre d'amour dans ton verre, c'est ça ?

-T'as tout compris, acquiesça Harry. Idy m'a appris à reconnaître différentes potions rien qu'à l'odeur, la texture ou diluée dans un liquide. Ça m'a plutôt bien aidé.

-C'est sûr. Mais pourquoi avoir quand même bu ?

-Je suis immunisé contre la plupart des poisons et quelques potions visant à modifier la personnalité. Mais la liste est exhaustive donc je ne sais pas vraiment lesquelles n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

-Ton comportement était stupide.

-Je suis au courant. Mais je devais savoir.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé ou même à parrain ?

-Tu me vois franchement le faire ? Non, j'ai profité de l'occasion, c'est tout.

-Tu peux parfois te montrer aussi bête qu'un Gryffindor.

-Ne les insulte pas. Je suis fils de deux d'entre eux et j'ai été élevé par deux autres parmi les plus fameux.

-Mouais ... Je préfère appeler Parrain. Tu es d'accord ?

-Vas-y.

Quelques minutes après, Severus arriva. Sans un mot, il ausculta le brun tandis que le blond lui résumait leur discussion précédente.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre, diagnostiqua Severus. Draco, va me chercher dans ma réserve une potion pour ça.

-Oui, parrain, répondit Draco en sortant.

L'aîné attendit que son filleul soit suffisamment éloigné pour se tourner vers celui de son amant.

-Avoue : tu n'es pas immunisé contre l'Amortentia, non ? fit Severus

-Absolument pas, soupira Harry

-Une heure ... Connais-tu la façon de se libérer seul de l'Amortentia ?

-Oui, souffla Harry. Je l'ai appris par hasard. C'est l'un des plus secrets des antidotes.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Un amour absolu.

-Qui est-ce, Harry ?

-Draco.

-Comment ?! Mais ...

-Je sais. Je ne dois pas penser à lui de cette façon.

-Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

-Non, je ne veux pas. Dray est mon ami et je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Tu fais erreur.

-Il m'aime comme un ami. Pas la peine de m'imposer encore plus.

-Tu ressembles à un Gryffindor, tout aussi têtu.

-Alors plains-toi à mes parents qui étaient deux parfaits Gryffys.

Sur cet échange, le blond revint avec la précieuse fiole qu'il fit ingurgiter à son ami. Le brun papillonna des yeux avant de s'endormir. Draco s'assit auprès de lui et lui caressa distraitement les cheveux tout en invitant Severus à s'installer dans un fauteuil. Le professeur sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence mais le plus jeune l'arrêta.

-Harry et moi avons jeté un sort permanent, expliqua Draco.

-Judicieux, félicita Severus.

-Merci.

-Bon. Dis-moi qui a voulu l'envoûter ?

-Harry m'a dit que c'était Weasley fille.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce qui me surprend, en fait, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas attaqué plus tôt.

-Tu as raison. De toutes façons, personne ne devrait toucher à Harry.

-Parce que c'est le Survivant ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme Celui-Qui-A-Survécu !

-Je sais. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Il faut trouver un plan pour éloigner cette garce.

-Tu m'as l'air bien remonté contre elle.

-Elle est agaçante à lui tourner autour. Il est temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne sera jamais à elle.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on se réunisse tous pour y réfléchir. A plusieurs, on trouvera plus d'idées. Ce soir ça ira ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je préviendrais Harry.

-Bien, je vous laisse. A ce soir.

-Au revoir, parrain.

Severus quitta les appartements, laissant le blond veiller tendrement sur le sommeil du brun.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	17. Chapter 16 Contreattaque

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 16 _**Contre-attaque **_

Après une bonne sieste, Harry revint au dîner frais et dispos. Avec un sourire tellement sincère qu'on aurait jamais cru qu'il était faux – merci Sirius ! - , Harry fit ses excuses à Ginny pour son comportement. Draco et lui durent se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant son air dépité.

Prétextant les effets de la potion, Harry partit se coucher de bonne heure mais fila aussitôt ses camarades de chambre endormis récupérer Draco pour se rendre au manoir Black où les adultes les attendaient.

Harry s'écroula sur un canapé, encore légèrement abruti par la potion contre la fièvre. Draco le repoussa et s'assit sur ledit canapé. Ne voulant pas perdre sa position allongée, le brun en profita pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses du blond qui se mit à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux. Sirius allait sortir une remarque mais le regard de Severus le convainquit de ne rien dire. Draco leur résuma alors l'évènement de la journée.

-Elle doit être vraiment furieuse que Harry ne la remarque pas comme petite-amie potentielle, fit Narcissa.

-Bien fait pour elle ! renifla Draco. Ça m'énerve qu'elle lui tourne autour comme un vautour !

-Du calme, Dray, tempéra Harry.

Il obtempéra en bougonnant.

-Je savais depuis le début de l'année que les Weasley voulaient profiter de moi, expliqua Harry. J'ai déjà dissuadé plusieurs fois Ginny de me draguer ouvertement en manipulant son esprit. Mais là, j'étais tellement content de revoir mes amis que j'ai relâché mon attention.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment le niveau pour faire cette potion, songea Severus. Ni son frère, d'ailleurs. Comment a-t-elle pu s'en procurer ?

-Miss Granger, peut-être ? proposa Remus.

-Non, secoua la tête Severus. C'est une Gryffindor très à cheval sur les règlements. L'Amortentia est seulement vue en théorie pour la manipulation de certains ingrédients et son utilisation est punie par la loi. Non, il faut chercher autre part.

-Et les jumeaux ? songea Cassiopée

-Quels jumeaux ? interrogea Harry

-Les Weasley comptent une paire de jumeaux, Fred et Georges, qui ont deux ans de plus que nous, expliqua Draco.

-Ce sont les meilleurs de la famille en potion, ajouta Severus. Oui, ils peuvent en avoir fabriqué pour leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Il ne lui serait pas difficile d'en subtiliser.

Harry se redressa brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Draco

-Je viens de penser à un truc, souffla Harry. Si Ginny a décidé de passer à l'attaque, que fait Ron ?

-Hermione ! s'écria Draco. Il va sûrement tenter le coup aussi !

-C'est dérangeant, fit Remus. Mais il y a une solution. Vous pouvez lui glisser l'antidote sans qu'il ne le sache dans un verre.

-Ça vaudrait mieux, acquiesça Draco. Weasley s'emporte très vite.

-Que faisons-nous pour la jeune Weasley ? demanda Sirius

-C'est délicat, fit Narcissa. Elle reste une élève de l'école. De plus, les Weasley sont une famille très proche de Dumbledore.

-Tu penses qu'il les aurait manipulé pour qu'ils s'approchent de Harry ? haussa des sourcils Lucius

-C'est une idée qui se tient, avoua Narcissa. Peut-être pas pour Molly et Arthur mais pour les deux derniers enfants, qui sait ?

-Mais ça ne nous dit pas quoi faire pour cette pimbêche ! grogna Draco

-Je sens qu'on va utiliser les grands moyens, soupira Remus.

-Là, il n'a pas tord, Prongsie, concéda Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, Harry grimaça tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Cassiopée

-J'ai déjà dû affronter ce type de situation, révéla Harry. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de repasser par là !

-Il s'agit juste de détourner Miss Weasley de toi suffisamment longtemps, au moins jusqu'à que le monde soit débarrassé de Voldemort, argumenta Remus.

-Je n'aime pas humilier les gens, grommela Harry.

-On le sait mais là, il va falloir que tu laisses ton côté Gryffindor pour utiliser toutes tes ressources Slytherin, fit Sirius. Cette fille va plus nous gêner qu'autre chose.

-Tu proposes une solution radicale, dis-moi, s'étonna Harry en se redressant légèrement.

-On a pas le temps de s'occuper de problèmes pareils, balaya Sirius. On doit se préparer pour combattre Voldemort.

-Je commence à regretter le temps où j'étais jeune et innocent ... fit Harry

-Tu n'as jamais été innocent, ricana Remus.

-Surtout pour un enfant de Maraudeurs, ajouta Sirius.

-Vos gueules les canidés ! siffla Harry

-Harry ! s'offusqua Cassiopée. Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler à ses aînés !

-Belle Cassiopée, susurra Harry, vous apprendrez que ce n'est que comme cela que vous pourrez vous imposer aux yeux de ce cher Remus Lupin.

-Traître ! siffla Remus rageur

-Nous sommes quittes, rétorqua Harry. Maintenant, pour Ginny, je vais vous demander de me laisser faire.

-Quel est ton plan ? interrogea Draco

-Moins tu en sais, mieux ce sera, Dray, répondit mystérieusement Harry.

Le premier jour de cours suivant les vacances, Harry se réveilla bien avant l'aube. Comme à son habitude, il enfila un survêtement et alla courir autour du lac. Tout en faisant, il se mit à réfléchir intensément. Petit à petit, tout un plan se mit en place. Quand il retourna finalement au château, il était content. Ce plan pouvait lui permettre de faire également une pierre deux coups avec un peu de chance. Il se détendit longuement sous la douche puis, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de ses hanches, il se dirigea vers son armoire. Il sourit tendrement quand son regard tomba sur un Draco endormi dans son lit qui avait accepté de revenir pour une nuit dans le dortoir des Slytherin. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent un peu mais il se détourna tout en secouant la tête pour chasser cette vision. Il inspira longuement, se concentra patiemment puis rouvrit les yeux. Il était temps d'enclencher son plan. Un sourire particulièrement sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il repensait à la première partie de son plan.

Le gentil petit Harry allait laisser place à Bad Harry.

Draco, de sa démarche majestueuse, avançait vers la table des Slytherin pour le petit-déjeuner en compagnie des autres 7ème année. Cependant, le Prince de Slytherin était inquiet. En effet, le Seigneur des Slytherin, Harry, avait déserté très tôt son lit et n'avait pas encore réapparu. Mine de rien, il craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à son ami. Il avait tenté de le contacter en esprit mais un mur l'avait arrêté et il en avait déduit que son ami ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il s'assit donc tranquillement en apparence à table entouré de Blaise, Théo et Daphnée puis il commença à manger tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait.

Soudain, le silence tomba d'un coup. Intrigué, le Prince se redressa et chercha la source de cet exploit à la fois étonnant et pourtant inquiétant. Quand il l'eut repéré, il se figea, totalement abasourdi.

Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique, venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Le fait, en lui même, n'avait pas grande importance car se reproduisant quasiment chaque matin depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Mais là, c'était la personne elle-même qui qui avait surpris tout le monde.

Harry avait sorti le grand jeu. Il avait entièrement customisé son uniforme de façon à le mettre en valeur. Sa cravate était très lâche, deux boutons de sa chemise avaient été détachés, laissant voir une clavicule dorée, son pantalon noir le moulait comme une seconde peau et il semblait avoir renoncé à porter son pull col V gris ainsi que sa robe de sorcier, permettant à tous de baver allègrement sur son corps parfait. Draco n'était pas loin de suivre l'exemple de ses camarades mais il se reprit juste à temps et bénit du même coup les préceptes de la famille Malfoy. Le brun traversa la salle dans un silence quasi-religieux, apparemment dans les vapes, et vint s'asseoir auprès de Draco pour commencer à manger. Mais celui-ci, étant un Malfoy, comprit que quelque chose clochait. C'était tellement à l'opposé du caractère de son ami ! Puis il mit le doigt dessus.

Harry jouait la comédie. Et très bien en plus.

_-C'est quoi ce cirque ?_ siffla Draco

_-Calme, petit Dragon,_ tempéra Harry.

_-Je ne suis pas petit et j'ai un prénom alors utilises-le correctement ! _

_-Levé du mauvais pied ? _

_-'Ry, je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans ton lit et qu'en plus je ne parvenais pas à te joindre ! Alors j'ai le droit d'être un peu énervé quand tu réapparais comme une fleur, non ? _

_-Je te l'accorde. Tu me pardonnes ? _

_-On verra. Bon, alors, tu me réponds ? _

_-Il s'agit de mon plan pour que Ginny me lâche définitivement. _

_-En faisant en sorte que le reste de l'école te court après ? _

_-Oh, jaloux, petit Dragon ? _

_-Pfff, dans tes rêves ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! _

_-D'accord, petit Dragon. _

_-Tu sais que tu es agaçant quand tu t'y mets ? _

_-Tu ne m'apprends rien. _

_-Je vois ça. Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? _

_-Ça, tu en auras la surprise en même temps que les autres. Allez, je te laisse et que le show commence ! _

-Dis, Daphnée, tu pourrais me passer le café s'il te plait ? demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée

-Bi ... Bien sûr, balbutia Daphnée en s'exécutant.

-Dis, Harry ... fit Blaise

-Oui ?

-Tu as l'intention de séduire quelqu'un ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Disons que ta tenue clame clairement le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ?

-Tu t'es vu dans un miroir avant de monter ?

-Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

-Disons que ce n'est pas exactement ton uniforme que tu portes.

-'Comprend pas.

-Regarde par toi-même.

Théo avait fait apparaître un grand miroir à pied devant son ami. Celui-ci écarquilla visiblement des yeux en voyant son reflet. Il ne se reconnaissait pas du tout !

-Wow ! s'exclama Harry

-Tu l'as dit, confirma Daphnée. Tu es affreusement sexy habillé comme ça !

-Daphnée ! s'insurgea Harry

-Je ne dis que la vérité, se justifia Daphnée. Et c'est ce que pense la totalité de l'école. Regarde autour de toi.

Le brun leva un sourcil avant de se retourner. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise en voyant les élèves baver abondamment sur lui. Il vira au rouge carmin.

-Vous croyez que je devrais aller me changer ? demanda timidement Harry

-Ce n'est plus vraiment la peine, haussa des épaules Théo. Tout le monde sait oh combien tu peux être sexy. Enfin, on le savait mais pas à ce point !

-Théo ! s'exclama Harry

-C'est mignon cette timidité, ricana Blaise. Mais faudra faire avec. En deux minutes, tu viens de passer à la place numéro un du plus beau gosse de l'école, juste devant notre Draco national ! N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

-Il passe seulement de la deuxième à la première place, grogna Draco.

-Jaloux ? fit Théo

-Pas du tout, snoba Draco. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire, si nous allions en cours ?

-A tes ordres, mon Prince, s'inclina Blaise.

A ces mots, tous les Slytherin se levèrent pour quitter la salle.

_-Sirius, Severus ? Quelle est la réaction des Gryffindor ? _demanda Harry

_-Leurs mâchoires sont scotchées au sol, _ricana Severus._ Ils n'ont jamais paru aussi débiles qu'aujourd'hui ! _

_-Eh ! _s'insurgea Sirius

_-Vos histoires de couple, vous les réglez en dehors de ma tête ! _rappela Harry._ Que font les Weasley ? _

_-L'air calculateur de la Weasley ne présage rien de bon, _révéla Sirius._ Celle de son frère a l'air satisfaite. _

_-Vous pensez qu'il a déjà donné la potion à Hermione ? _intervint Draco

_-Il y a des chances, _avoua Severus._ Maintenant, il faudrait lui donner l'antidote. _

_-Padfoot, _fit Harry_, lance-lui le sort de ralentissement mais concentre-toi particulièrement sur son sang. _

_-Pourquoi ? _demanda Draco

_-C'est une technique que m'a apprise Idy, _expliqua Harry. _Cela permet de ralentir la progression des poisons les plus faibles. Je pense que l'Amortentia en fait partie. _

_-Bien, essayons, _fit Severus_. _

Sirius s'exécuta mais on ne pouvait pas savoir si ça avait marché ou non.

_-Ça a marché ou pas ? _s'inquiéta Sirius

_-Tu verras ça plus tard, _répliqua Harry_. Maintenant, je crois que vous avez des cours à donner. _

_-Pour l'antidote ? _demanda Severus

_-Fais-le fabriquer en cours, _proposa Draco_. _

_-C'est une idée ... _songea Severus_. Je vais travailler ça. Je vous ai cet après-midi, en plus. Bien, salut les garçons ! _

Ils se séparèrent psychiquement.

Tout au long de la journée, Harry sentit les regards se focaliser sur lui. Draco se renfrognait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Les Slytherin, en bons amis, érigèrent une barrière autour de leur célébrité pour éviter que des personnes ne lui sautent dessus dans le sens littéral du terme. Le brun leur en fut reconnaissant sur le coup car les rares regards qu'il croisait, quand il ne discutait pas avec Draco pour calmer sa jalousie, étaient franchement lubriques, à lui faire froid dans le dos.

A la fin de la journée, Harry s'écroula dans un fauteuil des appartements du Préfet-en-Chef. Blaise, Théo et Daphnée explosèrent de rire en le voyant ainsi alors que Draco grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Plus jamais, souffla Harry.

-Tu t'en tires très bien, pourtant, sourit Théo.

-Je me demande ce que j'ai fait à Morgane et à Merlin pour mériter ça, souffla Harry. Je veux mourir !

-Pas tout de suite, ricana Blaise. Peut-être que maintenant, tu vas enfin te trouver une petite-amie potable avant que Weasley fille ne réclame la place.

-Ça, jamais ! s'écria Draco.

-Oh, notre Prince serait-il jaloux ? s'étonna malicieusement Théo

-Rien de tel, Nott, siffla Draco. Je tiens juste à te rappeler qu'aucun Slytherin ne songerait à sortir avec une Gryffindor.

-Et si l'un de ces vils Gryffys attire irrémédiablement notre Seigneur des Slytherin ? taquina Daphnée

Les regards purement horrifiés de Harry et de Draco la convainquirent immédiatement de faire machine arrière.

-Je plaisantais, se rétracta la jeune fille en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Il vaudrait mieux, grogna Harry. J'ai eu une très mauvaise image mentale sur le coup. C'était effrayant !

Comme un gamin, le brun prit un coussin et le posa sur sa tête, exténué.

-Bon, on va vous laisser, se leva Blaise. Harry, tu devrais rester ici pour plus de sécurité.

-Ta petite prestation d'aujourd'hui doit être gravée dans les mémoires de tout le monde, y compris les Slytherin, ajouta Théo.

-Sans compter Pansy, compléta Daphnée.

-Beurk ! grimacèrent en chœur Draco et Harry

Sur un rire, les trois amis quittèrent les appartements. Le blond verrouilla les lieux avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du brun et de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ronronner sous la caresse, ce qui fit éclater de rire l'auteur. Ne voulant pas briser le silence apaisant qui régnait dans le salon, d'un accord tacite ils utilisèrent la Légilimencie.

_-Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de succès, _soupira Harry.

_-Tu plaisantes ?! _fit Draco._ Tu étais à tomber ! _

_-C'est vrai ? _

_-Puisque je te le dis. Si on n'était pas aussi proches, je t'aurais traqué sans relâche pour obtenir un rendez-vous de toi ! _

_-Est-ce un compliment ? _

_-Ne t'y habitue pas trop vite. _

_-Si tu veux. Mais merci quand même. _

_-Pas de quoi. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? _

_-D'abord, il faut que tu répondes à une question. _

_-Je t'écoute. _

_-Sais-tu par qui Daphnée est intéressée ? _

_-Daphnée ? Pourquoi ? _

_-Ça t'est possible de répondre directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot des fois ? _

_-Rooh, j'ai compris. Il ne me semble pas qu'elle ait quelqu'un en vue pour l'instant. _

_-Tu peux te renseigner ? C'est très important pour la suite de mon plan. _

_-Je peux savoir ? _

_-Non, Dray, tu ne peux pas. Je vous ai demandé de me faire confiance et ne pas me poser de questions. _

_-J'ai confiance en toi, n'en doute jamais, mais disons que j'aimerais être au courant un minimum ... _

_-Non, sinon tu n'auras pas la réaction voulue. En parlant de ça, c'était de la jalousie que j'ai vu chez toi aujourd'hui ? _

_-Ne rêves pas. J'étais agacé. _

_-C'est ça ... _

Ils continuèrent de se taquiner jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry se présenta habillé normalement mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les regards se détachaient de lui. Ce jour-là, la plupart des membres de la bande n'avait pas de cours l'après-midi et ils avaient tous convenu de faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Après le déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle. Celle-ci était silencieusement et seules les grattements des plumes sur les parchemins et le bruissement des pages quand on les tournait résonnaient. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs.

Tous ? Non. Un brun aux yeux émeraude et un blond aux yeux mercure observaient attentivement et discrètement les moindres faits et gestes du groupe, et plus particulièrement de deux roux, une fille et un garçon.

Ginny ne pouvait passer une minute sans regarder longuement Harry et le détailler avec un sourire presque vicieux aux lèvres. Ron, quant à lui, dévorait littéralement des yeux Hermione.

_-Heureusement qu'elle a correctement pris l'antidote hier, _soupira Draco_. Sinon, je doute de la possibilité qu'un jour, je sois remis de la vision de Weasley étalant Hermione sur la table, comme ça a l'air d'être le projet immédiat. _

_-Évite de me filer ce genre d'image mentale, je te prie, _grimaça Harry._ Je tiens à conserver mon esprit intact, si possible. C'est déjà assez dur avec Ginny qui bave sur moi. _

_-C'est une vision d'horreur, je te l'accorde. _

_-Tu as pu interroger Daphnée ? _

_-Oui. C'est un aristocrate moldu avec qui elle sort depuis cet été et qui connait la magie. _

_-Bien. C'est parfait. _

Harry se redressa et s'étira longuement au grand plaisir de la rousse.

-Ces demoiselles désirent-elles des rafraîchissements ? demanda-t-il, charmeur

Hermione et Daphnée gloussèrent.

-Si seulement tous les hommes étaient comme toi, Harry, sourit Hermione.

-C'est gentil, Harry, râla Blaise. Maintenant tu nous fais passer pour des hommes des cavernes.

-Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions ! s'écria vertueusement Harry. C'est juste que j'avais soif et que je voulais me montrer poli. Ma famille m'a toujours appris à faire passer les dames d'abord, moi !

-Traître ! siffla Théo. Ça ne change rien.

-Si tu le dis, haussa des épaules Harry. Alors ?

-Du jus de citrouille conviendrait pour tout le monde, répondit Daphnée. Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller tout seul, cher chevalier servant ?

-Je peux l'accompagner, si vous voulez, proposa Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Ginny, déclina Harry avec un sourire séducteur. Draco se fera un plaisir de le faire, vu qu'il a terminé son devoir.

-Tu plaisantes, là ? leva un sourcil Draco

-Mon blondinet adoré ... commença Harry

-Là tu creuses ta tombe, susurra Draco.

-... Tu n'aurais pas oublié notre pari, non ? demanda Harry avec un air innocent

Draco s'étouffa.

_-Quel pari ? _gronda Draco

_-S'il te plaît, _supplia Harry_. _

_-Bon, d'accord. _

-Tu n'es qu'un ... fit Draco en se levant.

-Mais tu m'adores tel que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? battit des cils Harry

-Drama Queen, marmonna Draco en quittant la salle.

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, je te prie, pouffa Harry en prenant sa suite.

Les deux jeunes hommes filèrent discrètement chercher dans les cuisines de quoi se restaurer puis ils revinrent rapidement dans leur salle. Ils servirent ensuite tout le monde mais Harry mit un point d'honneur à servir les filles en premier en toute galanterie et un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres, ce qui séduisit particulièrement Ginny. Il fut ensuite à leurs petits soins, délaissant tout à coup ses devoirs. Hermione et Daphnée étaient amusées, voyant plus dans son comportement des pitreries, seule Ginny semblait vraiment enchantée de toute l'attention que le jeune homme lui portait et elle fut la seule à ressortir de la pièce avec un air rêveur.

Chacun se sépara pour poser ses affaires avant de tous aller dîner. Après celui-ci, les Slytherin retournèrent dans leurs quartiers. Draco et Harry, quant à eux, retournèrent dans les appartements du premier, la menace apparue avec la transformation éclair du dernier ne s'étant pas estompée.

Une fois à l'abri, Harry se laissa aller dans un fou rire gigantesque. Draco sentit son cœur faire un raté mais ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion sur la raison. Il attendit patiemment que son ami se calme avant de lui poser toute question.

-Dois-je croire que tu as définitivement perdu l'esprit ? demanda Draco en levant un sourcil

-Par Morgane, Dray, ça jamais ! s'exclama Harry. Je me rappelais simplement la tête de Ginny en partant. La chute en sera plus dure !

-Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose : comment tu peux à la fois avoir des réticences et te réjouir de ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis fils de Maraudeurs, ce qui veut dire que je suis Gryffindor avec une assez forte influence Slytherin. Cela te suffit-il comme explication ?

-Tu sembles avoir réfléchi à la question.

-En fait, un jour Idy m'a fait la même réflexion que toi et c'est Remus qui lui a répondu ça. J'ai trouvé que c'était tout à fait approprié.

-Je ne peux que confirmer. Mais le fou rire ?

-Je me retiens depuis qu'on a quitté la salle. Si je m'étais retenu encore une minute de plus, j'aurais explosé !

-Tout marche donc comme prévu pour toi ?

-Évidemment !

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-Mon cher petit Dragon, je vais tout simplement faire en sorte que Virginia Weasley veuille à tout prix me séduire !

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	18. Chapter 17 Attiser le feu pour fair

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 17 _**Attiser le feu ... (pour faire des étincelles !)**_

Le week-end arrivait très vite et pour Harry, cela coïncidait parfaitement avec ses plans.

Maintenant, il avait besoin de l'aide de Sirius et, par extension, de celle de Severus.

Alors qu'il s'habillait ce matin-là pendant que tout le monde dormait encore, Harry hésita à demander à Draco de l'accompagner chez leurs parrains. Il avait bien noté la flamme de jalousie qui avait brillé dans les yeux de son ami mais il ne pouvait ni s'avancer sur sa signification ni savoir si la suite du plan allait être de son goût. Son regard se posa soudain sur le noir qui dormait étalé dans son lit et il eut une idée lumineuse. Il jeta des sorts de silence sur les trois autres lits avant de le réveiller. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et le foudroya des yeux.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à ... sept heure du matin ! hurla Blaise

-Est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ? demanda sans préambule Harry

-Bien sûr que je l' ... fit Blaise. Eh ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Draco et toi avez cette même fichue habitude de ne jamais répondre tout de suite à une question, grogna Harry. Dis-moi, c'est oui ou non ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? s'entêta Blaise

-Et après, on dit que ce sont les Gryffindor qui sont têtus ! soupira Harry. Bon, puisque tu veux tout savoir, j'ai remarqué que ça t'amusait un peu moins que les autres que je flirte avec Mione. Je voulais savoir pourquoi.

-Et si j'ai pas envie de te le dire ? marmonna Blaise

-Tu joues avec ta vie, là, sourit Harry.

Blaise soupira profondément avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Il fixa le plafond d'un œil distrait avant de se redresser pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

-Pas la peine, coupa Harry, il y a déjà des sortilèges de silence sur les autres lits.

-Merci, souffla Blaise. Tu sais, c'est dur de le dire à voix haute ...

-Je te promets de ne rien dire, sourit Harry. Quant à utiliser l'information, je te préviendrais avant, d'accord ? Alors, raconte !

-J'ai commencé à la voir quand elle est venue au bras de Viktor Krum au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, raconta Blaise. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de bal. Si Draco et Théo ne m'avaient pas arraché à sa contemplation, je crois que j'en aurais bavé sans honte.

-Ensuite ?

-Je me suis mis à l'observer, d'abord en cours puis à la bibliothèque et enfin quand on se croisait dans les couloirs. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas me faire prendre après m'être fait chambré pendant plus de deux mois après le bal. Draco et Théo doivent s'en douter mais ils n'ont pas de véritables certitudes. J'ai fini par connaître ses centres d'intérêts, appris à la connaître un tout petit peu plus ... Mais c'était un rêve inaccessible. Je suis un Sang-Pur et bien que ma famille ne soit pas ouvertement pro-Voldemort, elle tient à ce que je me marie avec une Sang-Pur. Fréquenter une Sang-de ... je veux dire une Née-de-Moldue serait très mal vu et pourrait me coûter bien plus que ce que je serais prêt à abandonner pour une simple relation. Mais quand j'ai vu Weasley commencer à lui tourner autour, j'ai compris que j'étais définitivement tombé amoureux d'elle. Et vu que j'étais un Slytherin, une telle relation était vouée à l'échec, avant même d'avoir commencée, sans compter la guerre et ma famille reconnue comme pratiquant de la magie noire. Mais ensuite, tu es venu. Tu n'as pas laissé les préjugés t'envahir et tu as accepté de te faire des amis dans toutes les maisons, y compris dans la maison adverse, Gryffindor. Tu ne peux pas savoir à point j'étais heureux quand j'ai vu que Hermione voulait bien être ton amie ! J'avais enfin l'occasion de me rapprocher d'elle, de me faire voir à ses yeux sous un jour nouveau. Nous sommes devenus amis et ça, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, fit Harry.

Mais son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son idée se transformait en un plan qui pourrait servir sur plusieurs tableaux.

-Harry ?

-Je pensais à un truc, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois y aller.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Quoique tu fasses, fais très attention à Draco. Il tient énormément à toi, plus que quiconque, même plus que Théo et moi, qui sommes pourtant ses meilleurs amis depuis des années.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il y a entre vous est vraiment beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple amitié. Les autres verraient une grande complicité mais moi qui suis bien plus proche de vous, je vois qu'il y a bien plus. Vous avez l'un envers l'autre des gestes tendres que même moi je me permettrais pas de faire avec Théo et pourtant, ça vous paraît normal.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pense comme toi ?

-Daphnée et Théo l'ont eux aussi remarqué. Quant aux autres, tu ne traînes pas suffisamment avec eux pour qu'ils le remarquent, quoique j'en suis pas si sûr pour Hermione et peut-être Luna.

-Merci beaucoup, Blaise.

-Non, merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Pas de quoi. Maintenant, je dois filer.

Harry quitta rapidement le dortoir des Slytherin après avoir annulé ses sorts mais ce que lui avait dit son ami le préoccupait. Il arriva finalement aux appartements de Severus, sachant que le couple se trouvait là grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs, puis frappa à la porte. Ce fut Severus qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Potter ... gronda Severus.

-Bonjour, professeur, fit doucement Harry. J'aimerais vous parler d'un problème ... entre les maisons.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge flagrant mais pas non plus l'entière vérité. L'homme le regarda pendant quelques instants puis le laissa entrer. Aussitôt, il fut enveloppé par les deux sorts de silence, le premier de Draco et lui, le second sans doute de Severus et Sirius, pour éviter toute fuite au sujet des activités notamment nocturnes de l'occupant des lieux. Le couple arriva décemment habillé un quart d'heure plus tard que le plus jeune avait mis à profit pour préparer du café. Il les servit et attendit patiemment qu'ils parlent.

-Où est ta moitié, dis-moi ? demanda Sirius

Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent aussitôt et il se mit à dire des mots sans queue ni tête. Les deux adultes sourirent. Ils attendirent que le plus jeune se calme pour avoir une réponse.

-Il dort encore, répondit enfin Harry.

-Que nous vaut ta visite ? demanda Severus

-J'ai eu une idée pour me débarrasser de Ginny en me levant, expliqua Harry. Et une autre m'est venue pour m'occuper de son frère.

-Que venons-nous faire là-dedans ? s'étonna Sirius

-Pour Ron, il est préférable que je mette sur le coup Draco, fit Harry, parce que ce plan intègre une personne extérieure. Sinon, pour Ginny, j'ai besoin de ton sens de l'esthétisme, Padfoot.

-Tu hais la mode, commenta suspicieusement Sirius. Que veux-tu exactement ?

-Je vais pas prendre quatre chemins, soupira Harry. Il faut que Ginny me trouve tellement sexy qu'elle veuille à tout prix me mettre dans son lit.

-Tu te rends compte que tu vas attirer tout l'école à ta poursuite si tu fais ça ? leva un sourcil Severus. Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Draco.

Sirius écarquilla des yeux.

-Tu aimes ... Draco ?! balbutia Sirius

-Merci, Sev, grinça Harry. Oui, je l'aime. Mais je sais que je n'aurais que son amitié. Fin de l'histoire.

Sirius allait répliquer mais Severus le fit taire d'un regard. C'était la deuxième fois et il comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Si tu veux, haussa des épaules Sirius. Donc, tu veux que je te relooke entièrement ?

-Aussi, s'agita Harry. En fait, j'aimerais que tu me couvres en faisant la même chose.

-Mouais, j'aime cette idée, sourit machiavéliquement Sirius. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas habillé comme ça ...

-Il est hors de question que tu ailles allumer les élèves, gronda Severus, qui comprenait enfin où Harry voulait en venir.

-S'il te plaît, Sev ! supplia Sirius en s'approchant félinement de son amant

Sentant que ce qui allait se dérouler allait faire morfler son pauvre petit cerveau, Harry laissa Sirius convaincre Severus du bien-fondé de son plan et quitta les lieux.

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il vit qu'il était huit heures passé. Avisant une salle de classe vide, il s'y enferma et sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il repéra immédiatement Draco qui était encore dans sa chambre et les autres Slytherin déjà dans la Grande Salle. Il sourit. Il fit un détour par les cuisines, commanda un petit déjeuner et fonça vers les appartements de son ami. Il arriva pile au moment où il sortait.

-Draco !

Le blond se retourna et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Ça va. Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle ?

-Ça te dirait de prendre le p'tit dèj' avec moi ? Tous les deux ?

-Avec plaisir ! Mais où ?

-Rentre chez toi, tu verras.

Suspicieux, Draco obéit et il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de café. Il se retourna, l'air interrogatif.

-Je suis allé le commander tout à l'heure, expliqua Harry. Allez, tu viens ?

Les deux amis s'installèrent et déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur. Puis, quand l'heure vint, ils se rendirent en cours.

Ce ne fut que le soir que Harry eut sa réponse. Après le dîner, il était passé dans les appartements de Severus où il était sûr de trouver Sirius. Ce fut d'ailleurs celui-ci qui lui ouvrit.

-Tiens, Prongsie, te voilà ! dit Sirius en le laissant entrer. Severus est d'accord pour ton petit plan.

-D'accord, d'accord, c'est vite dit, bougonna Severus.

-Merci beaucoup, Severus, sourit Harry.

-Bon, je pensais que comme c'est bientôt le week-end, je pourrais t'embarquer pour une séance de relookage complet, proposa Sirius.

-Ça me va, acquiesça Harry. Je dois juste voir avec Draco s'il n'y a pas des trucs de prévu.

-Eh ben, vous avez des habitudes de couple, vous deux ! Et après tu nous sors que ce n'est pas ta moitié ? ricana Sirius

-Arrête un peu, grogna Harry. Si tu as fini, je pense que je vais y aller. On se revoit samedi, d'ac ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Sirius. Salut 'Ry !

-Au revoir Sirius, au revoir Severus.

Une fois hors des appartements, Harry se dirigea vers ceux de son ami.

-Harry ? fit Draco

-Je peux te parler ? dit Harry. C'est à propos de mes projets en cours.

Sans un mot, le blond laissa le brun entrer. Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée.

-Alors ? demanda Draco. De quoi tu veux parler ?

-J'ai eu une idée pour me débarrasser de Ron, répondit Harry. Mais disons que je voudrais ton avis.

-Vas-y.

-Je voudrais faire en sorte que Hermione se trouve un petit-ami.

-Ce n'est pas très clair. Tu peux reprendre depuis le début ?

-Très bien. J'ai appris par hasard ...

-Par hasard ?

-Bon, d'accord, je lui ai tiré les vers du nez. Donc, j'ai appris que quelqu'un était amoureux de Hermione.

-Blaise.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Théo et moi on s'en doutait un peu. Continue.

-Je voudrais le faire se déclarer devant toute l'école. Mais j'ai deux inconnues dans ce plan : est-ce que Blaise serait prêt à le faire et est-ce que Hermione l'acceptera.

-Je vois le problème. Si tu veux, j'en discute avec Blaise. Par contre, pour Hermione, il vaut mieux que tu lui demandes ce qu'elle pense de Blaise.

-Tu as raison. J'irai demain.

-En effet, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Je voulais te prévenir que je sors samedi.

-Avec qui ?

-Calme, petit Dragon. Je serais avec Sirius.

-Et Severus ?

-C'est juste une sortie entre nous deux.

-Je vois. Et Remus ?

-Je crois qu'il avait prévu de voir tes parents et ta tante. En fait, je pense que c'est surtout Cassiopée qu'il va voir.

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ?

-J'espère bien. Ils méritent vraiment d'être heureux.

Assis l'un auprès de l'autre, ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que vint l'heure de se coucher.

Le samedi, Harry se réveilla particulièrement tôt et se prépara soigneusement. En effet, une journée de shopping avec Sirius Black répondait à une procédure bien particulière. Il s'habilla de vêtements faciles à enlever et pouvant laisser toute possibilité pour imaginer ce qui pourrait lui aller au premier coup d'œil Discrètement, il quitta le dortoir mais alors qu'il se rendait aux appartements du maître de potions où il avait rendez-vous avec Sirius, il eut la surprise de voir Draco sortir de ses appartements. Il n'était pourtant que sept heures et demi.

-Salut Draco ! fit Harry

-Bonjour Harry, répondit Draco. Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec le professeur Black ?

-Si mais je dois d'abord passer voir le professeur Snape. Et toi ?

-Snape m'a convoqué. On y va ensemble ?

-Si tu veux.

Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur de potions. Draco frappa à la porte et Severus lui ouvrit.

-Mr Malfoy, toujours à l'heure, fit Severus. Mr Potter, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite si matinale ?

Une tête apparut derrière le froid professeur.

-Oh, Harry, tu es déjà là ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! s'exclama Sirius. Mais entrez, vous deux.

Les deux élèves entrèrent donc puis passèrent dans les appartements protégés où ils purent souffler. Chacun avait pu sentir le poids de sorts espions de Albus Dumbledore et ils étaient heureux d'y échapper.

-Tu es là pour quoi ? demanda Sirius à Draco

-Je profite de ton absence et de celle de Harry pour faire quelques potions avec mon apprenti, sourit Severus. De plus, j'ai eu quelques idées et j'aimerais avoir son avis.

-Ben, alors amusez-vous bien, salua Sirius en sortant.

Draco s'approcha de Harry.

-Quand tu rentreras, tu me montreras ce que tu as acheté ? demanda Draco

-Les Black et leur folie de la mode, roula des yeux Harry. C'est d'accord. Je passe te prendre ici ?

-Je serais sûrement en train de discuter avec parrain alors oui, acquiesça Draco. A ce soir !

-Bye Dray !

Severus attendit que les deux hommes aient quittés les lieux pour traîner son filleul dans le laboratoire. Ils commencèrent à refaire ensemble les stocks de potions de l'infirmerie puis le plus âgé se décida à parler.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Harry.

-On peut presque dire que c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Ah bon ?

-Je me sens vraiment proche de lui, il me comprend bien.

-Je l'ai remarqué.

-Où veux-tu en venir, parrain ?

-Ça ne te semble pas bizarre que vous soyez aussi proche ?

-Nous sommes amis, parrain.

-D'autres pourraient croire que non. Écoute, Draco, Harry et toi tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre, mais d'une façon telle qu'on ne peut pas croire qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entre vous.

-Je ne te suis pas ...

-Je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins. Vous avez des manières de couple quand vous êtes ensemble. Tu es jaloux quand on parle seulement de la Weasley tournant autour de Harry.

-Mais ce n'est pas ...

-Ne te voile pas la face. Tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai. Même, encore un exemple. Quand tu as dit au revoir à Harry tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir devant moi un couple qui assume totalement l'amour qui les lie. Je suis sûr que tout le monde l'a remarqué, peut-être même tes amis !

-Ils me l'auraient dit !

-En es-tu si sûr ?

-... Pas vraiment. Que cherches-tu à faire, parrain ?

-A te faire voir la vérité. Ce comportement ambigüe peut à la longue finir par vous blesser gravement. Je pense qu'il est temps de regarder au fond de toi ce que tu ressens pour Harry.

-... Oui, parrain.

Draco se mura dans un silence pensif et Severus pria ardemment pour ne pas avoir fait de bêtises.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait traîné Harry dans Hogmeade jusqu'à une boutique de vêtements. Juste avant d'entrer dans le magasin, le jeune homme avait adressé une courte prière à Morgane ET Merlin – au point où en était son cas – pour ensuite y entrer à reculons

Ce fut pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Sirius était vraiment dans son élément. Quand Harry était plus jeune il l'avait très souvent habillé à la pointe de la mode. Ça amusait l'homme mais l'enfant avait très vite détesté cette épreuve et cela n'avait pas changé au fil des années. Harry fut donc emporté dans une folie furieuse. Sirius lui choisissait des vêtements d'office, les lui fourrant dans les bras pour qu'il les essaient. Heureusement, son parrain connaissait parfaitement ses goûts. Le jeune homme dût faire de nombreux défilés sous les regards baveux des vendeuses ainsi que des quelques clients qui les voyaient de temps à autre. Quand vint l'heure des sous-vêtements, Harry soupira de soulagement que Sirius ne les lui fasse pas essayer dans le magasin.

Ils sortirent de là peu après une heure de l'après-midi. Ils se restaurèrent puis continuèrent la séance de shopping. Ils revinrent pendant le dîner au château, exténués. D'un commun accord, ils descendirent dans les cachots pour « réveiller » les deux passionnés de potions et pourquoi pas, prendre leur repas avec eux. Sirius murmura le mot de passe et il entra suivi de Harry dans les appartements. Ne les voyant nulle part, ils se dirigèrent après avoir déposés leurs sacs dans le salon vers le laboratoire où, comme ils le pensaient, ils les découvrirent penchés sur un chaudron. Harry, ne voulant pas que le contenu dudit chaudron ne leur saute à la figure, se racla discrètement la gorge pour signaler leur présence. Le maître et son apprenti se retournèrent aussitôt et sourirent.

-Quelle heure est-il ? s'étira Severus

-Les élèves sont en train de dîner, répondit Sirius en embrassant son amant.

-On a pas vu le temps passer, expliqua Draco en se redressant.

Le blond fut pris par surprise quand une tornade brune lui sauta dessus et se mit en mode koala en passant ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille et en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Harry ? hésita Draco

-Cette journée était horrible ! pleurnicha Harry

-N'exagère pas, fit Sirius.

-Je hais le shopping ! geignit Harry

-Même pour la bonne cause ? demanda malicieusement Draco

-Même ! Plus jamais !

-Et si je venais avec toi la prochaine fois ?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Bien sûr ! J'adore le shopping, moi !

-Eh ben ... Peut-être ... Ouais, ça me plairait bien ...

-Parfait ! Maintenant, tu pourrais descendre, s'il te plaît ? Tu n'es pas très léger.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis gros !

-Avec le corps de rêve que tu te paies ? Tu plaisantes ?

Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit en voyant les regards stupéfaits de Sirius, Severus et Harry. Il rougit et tenta de se rattraper.

-Je veux dire ... balbutia Draco.

-C'est bon, je crois qu'on a saisi que tu voulais faire un compliment à Harry, le sauva Sirius.

Le blond lui lança un regard de gratitude. Soudain, un concert de grognements retentit dans la pièce et tout le monde rougit.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps de manger, proposa Severus.

-YYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS !! hurla Sirius. J'AI FAIMMMMMMMMM !!

Il courut jusqu'à la salle à manger sous les regards navrés des trois autres. Le maître des lieux partit le rejoindre pour éviter une catastrophe. Son filleul allait le suivre mais son camarade le retint. Il le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Euh ... Merci du compliment ... Ça m'a touché ... bafouilla Harry.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit Draco. En plus, c'est sorti tout seul.

Harry le fixa longuement et Draco ne dut qu'à son self-control pour ne pas craquer.

_J'ose ou j'ose pas ? Il est tellement beau ! Mais si je l'embrasse, s'il me rejette après ça ? Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter ..._ se dit Harry

_Mais que fait-il ? Pourquoi me fixe-t-il comme ça ? Je sens mes joues chauffer à mort. Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ?_ pensa Draco

Harry expira doucement puis sourit à Draco avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entrainer dans l'autre pièce.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim ! se justifia Harry

Tous les quatre s'installèrent à table pour prendre le repas puis, épuisés par leur journée, ils partirent se coucher dans les différentes chambres des appartements du maître de potions.

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut du mal à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Il sortit avec difficulté hors de son lit et se traina hors de sa chambre.

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne faisons pas partie des personnes souhaitant ardemment te trouver aussi peu vêtu que possible ? fit une voix

Harry écarquilla les yeux, parfaitement réveillé.

-Severus ? s'écria Harry

-Lui-même, railla Severus. J'imagine aisément que tu viens de te réveiller ?

-Je me croyais à la maison, s'excusa Harry.

-Je vois ça, ricana Severus. Va t'habiller, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

-D'accord.

Le jeune homme allait passer la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il se figea. En effet, Draco se tenait devant lui, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de pyjama bas sur ses hanches. Harry, lui, n'avait que son boxer. Tous les deux se fixèrent intensément, se détaillant inconsciemment. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils se rendirent compte de la situation et de leurs tenues. Ils piquèrent un fard monstrueux avant de filer chacun dans sa chambre. Severus, spectateur involontaire de la scène, les regarda s'enfuir face à leurs sentiments respectifs. Il prit note pour lui-même d'avertir les autres de ce qui se passait avant qu'ils ne fassent une erreur malheureuse.

Une fois les deux Slytherin habillés convenablement et le dernier professeur levé, tous les quatre prirent ensemble le repas avant de gagner les appartements de la famille Malfoy. Ils furent accueillis par la famille Malfoy mais une fois les salutations d'usage prononcées, les deux femmes jetèrent leur bonne éducation aux orties et sautèrent sur Sirius.

-Il FAUT que tu nous montres ce que tu as pris pour Harry ! s'écria Cassiopée

-On VEUT voir ça ! poursuivit Narcissa

Plus rapide qu'un vif d'or, Harry brandit sa baguette vers les deux hystériques ... euh, les deux femmes.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre dans ce délire, gronda Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le jeune homme prit peur. Les regards des deux femmes devinrent machiavéliques et le figeaient sur place. Elles en profitèrent pour s'élancer sur lui et le délester de sa baguette. En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry ne pouvait plus se défendre. Il jeta un regard noir sur l'assistance mais les yeux suppliants des deux blondes ébranlèrent sa résistance.

-Tu avais promis de me montrer ce que Sirius t'avait acheté, rappela Draco.

Le brun fusilla le blond mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il brisa le contact, ferma les yeux et soupira profondément, signalant ainsi sa capitulation.

-J'abandonne, déclara Harry.

Les trois blonds s'assurèrent que la victime n'allait pas leur échapper avant de la détacher de ses liens. Sirius, entre temps, avait quitté les lieux pour aller récupérer les paquets laissés dans les cachots. Le voyant arriver avec les objets de sa torture, Harry lança un appel à l'aide aux trois dernier hommes restés à l'écart, Lucius, Severus et Remus. Ceux-ci se gondolaient dans leur coin, enrageant encore plus le plus jeune. Mais ils le prirent quand même en pitié et le maître des cachots lui fournit une Potion fortifiante. Il l'engloutit sans un mot et se prépara mentalement à la descente aux enfers.

Bien entendu, ce fut bien pire que ce que son esprit déjà bien torturé pouvait imaginer.

Il se crut revenu à la journée de la veille, sauf qu'il n'avait plus un mais sept spectateurs avides de le voir avec les différents vêtements qu'il s'était procuré. A son corps défendant, le Survivant dût faire un défilé devant toutes ces personnes réunies.

Il crut que sa tête allait exploser lorsque la séance se termina enfin, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il renfila avec soulagement ses habits avant de s'écrouler dans un fauteuil. Remus lui présenta un plateau qu'il dévora, bien trop affamé. Il le repoussa une fois vide, ce qui fut fait à une vitesse hallucinante.

-Plus jamais, soupira Harry.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, relativisa Sirius. Sérieusement, que penses-tu de ce que nous avons trouvé ?

-J'aime bien, avoua Harry. C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu peur que tu me prennes des vêtements qui t'auraient mieux convenu mais là je me rends compte que tu as vraiment bien choisi.

-En plus, rajouta Cassiopée, tu es sublime avec ! N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Le blond rougit puis il répondit d'une petite voix.

-Oui, ça lui va très bien.

-Je savais que tu plairais à mon fils ! s'écria Narcissa

Le plus jeune des blonds rougit encore plus sous les regards narquois de tous les adultes. Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son ami et s'aperçut qu'il commençait à ranger ses affaires. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, il découvrit qu'il était aussi embarrassé que lui. Il se leva.

-Je vais t'aider, proposa Draco.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Ils rangèrent donc les vêtements pendant que les adultes discutaient tranquillement.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Remus à Harry

-Je vais mettre mon premier plan à exécution dès demain, annonça Harry. Le second n'est pas tout à fait prêt.

-Et quels sont ces plans ? fit Cassiopée, curieuse

-Faites-moi confiance, sourit Harry. Le résultat sera stupéfiant, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on va rentrer, dit Draco. Mine de rien, on n'a pas encore fait tous nos devoirs et je sais qu'un exo de potion nous attend encore.

-Tu dors encore chez Draco ? se renseigna Severus

-Oui, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire violer dans mon dortoir et encore moins dans la salle commune des Slytherin !

-Très bien, on vous laisse, fit Lucius. Bonne soirée à tous les deux !

-Au revoir tout le monde !

Sur ces mots, plusieurs paquets sous les bras, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent les lieux.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	19. Chapter 18 Plan 1 : Se débarrasser de Vi

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 18 _**Plan 1 : Se débarrasser de Virginia Weasley Partie 1 et questions en conséquences **_

Harry eut un peu de mal à se lever ce matin-là. Il se hissa difficilement hors de son lit, s'étira longuement puis son regard tomba sur son ami. Un sourire fleurit alors sur son visage. Celui à qui il avait donné son cœur avait l'air si serein dans son sommeil. Il se rappela ses plans et il pria sincèrement Morgane qu'ils lui permettront de se faire remarquer à ses yeux. Il s'assit sur le lit de son camarade et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

-Eh, Dray ...

-Hum ... Veux dormir ...

-Dray, il y a cours aujourd'hui.

-Hein ?

Le blond se redressa et mit un moment à retrouver ses repères.

-Salut Harry, bailla Draco.

-Bonjour Draco, sourit Harry. Il est l'heure de se lever. Je prends la salle de bain en premier.

-D'accord, souffla Draco en retombant sur son lit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le brun sortit parfaitement habillé. Le blond, encore endormi, passa à côté de lui sans vraiment le voir.

-Dis, Dray ...

-Mouais ?

-Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner où ? Dans la Grande Salle ou ici ?

-Dans la Grande Salle.

-Ok.

Une fois prêts, les deux jeunes hommes se redirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent d'autres Slytherin qui se figèrent net à leur vue.

-Dites, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Draco

-Harry, déglutit difficilement Daphnée, dis-nous que tu n'as pas regardé ce que tu mettais en t'habillant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-As-tu pris la peine de le regarder attentivement ce matin ? demanda Blaise

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogatif avant de se tourner vers le brun. Il faillit s'étouffer à sa vue.

Celui-ci avait pioché dans les vêtements choisis par Sirius et avait opté pour un pantalon noir soulignant sa taille fine et légèrement musclée, une chemise de soie blanche très proche du corps pas totalement boutonnée sans compter la cravate lâche. Il fallait avouer que Harry était sublime.

_Beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien_, songea Draco.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? dit Draco d'une voix qu'il assurait tant bien que mal

-Faites-moi confiance, dit Harry. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui nuirait à la réputation de notre maison.

Il avait déclaré cela avec un sourire machiavélique qui avait avait fait frissonner de peur tous les autres.

-Tu n'es pas rassurant, fit Théo.

-Je suis Slytherin jusqu'au bout des ongles, railla Harry. Attendez-vous à ce que j'aille jusqu'au bout de mon plan.

-Qui est ? ne put s'empêcher Blaise

-Vous verrez, déclara Harry, mystérieux en s'en allant.

Ils mirent un petit moment pour reprendre leurs esprits avant d'emboiter le pas à leur camarade.

L'arrivée de Harry se fit dans un grand silence de mort. La bave des élèves coulait à flots et pas un ne pouvait détourner le regard du bel Apollon. Celui-ci, indifférent à la crise de mutisme de la Grande Salle, s'assit à sa place en compagnie de ses amis qui avaient repris un tant soit peu leurs esprits entre-temps. Tous commencèrent à manger mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil vers le Survivant. Celui-ci mangeait avec une grâce que même les plus purs Sangs-Pur envieraient. Et bien sûr, personne ne le quittait pas des yeux.

_Il sait très bien allumer les gens ou je ne m'y connais pas,_ fit Draco en l'observant.

Mais le blond présentait que ce n'était pas tout. Et il avait raison.

-HARRY !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix.

Et déglutit très péniblement.

Sirius Black se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte vêtu d'une tenue aussi sensuelle que celle de Harry. Il avait opté ce jour-là pour une tenue totalement moldue ce qui mettait outrageusement en valeur son physique très avantageux. Il s'avança vers Harry et se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune, offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son fessier musclé. Chose qui ne put échapper à Severus qui arrivait à ce moment-là pour manger et qui ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux sans honte ni gêne aucune.

_Pauvre Parrain_, songea Draco. _Il va avoir du mal à rester zen en voyant tous les élèves tourner autour de son amant_.

Voyant que son parrain n'avait pas l'intention de bouger pendant que Sirius discutait avec Harry, Draco se décida à prendre les choses en main.

_-Tu profites de la vue, parrain ?_ nargua Draco

_-Je savais que le plan de Harry était une mauvaise idée,_ grommela Severus.

_-Une minute,_ fronça des sourcils Draco. _Ça fait partie du plan de Harry ? _

-_Tu ne le savais pas ? _s'étonna Severus. _Son relooking était la première phase de son plan. Se pointer dans cette tenue avec Sirius était la deuxième. _

_-Tu sais ce qu'il prévoit après ? _

_-Pas du tout. Mais je sens que je vais massacrer à ce rythme toute l'école. _

_-Jaloux qu'on tourne autour de Sirius ? _

_-Tu crois que tu ne le seras pas quand tu les verras faire la même chose autour de Harry ? _

Sur ces mots, il releva ses barrières, laissant le blond s'interroger sur cette dernière phrase.

La journée fut un véritable enfer pour Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des bouffées de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il voyait une ou un élève s'approcher de Harry. Cela était beaucoup trop fréquent à son goût, d'ailleurs. De ce fait, son humeur s'en ressentait et il n'était pas rare que le blond éjecte sans douceur toute personne voulant voir le brun qui lui bloquait le passage. Sentant la colère sous-jacente du Prince des Slytherin, Daphnée, Théo, Blaise et dans une moindre mesure Hermione, Luna et Neville, prirent garde à ne pas l'énerver plus que de raison. Avant l'arrivée de Harry, il était considéré comme l'un des plus puissants élèves de l'école et tous savaient de quoi il était capable. Donc, ils ne se risquaient pas à lui parler de choses inutiles et encore moins du nouveau look de Harry. Mais ils n'étaient pas du tout dupes. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il s'inquiétait moins pour son meilleur ami qu'il ne se consumait de jalousie en voyant les élèves lui tourner autour.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que Draco s'écroula dans le canapé du salon de ses appartements. Autour de lui, ses amis hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir. Blaise s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry, resté en arrière pour discuter avec Sirius dans le couloir. Devant la flamme qui s'allumait dans les yeux du Prince, Théo opta pour une retraite stratégique et, il l'avouait sans honte, laisser le Seigneur des Slytherin s'occuper de son camarade. Sentant l'air se charger en électricité, les autres ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et se carapatèrent discrètement hors des lieux pour éviter que l'orage ne se déchaîne sur eux. Ce fut donc avec surprise que Harry vit ses amis disparaître en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et qu'il se retrouva confronté à un silence presque angoissant. Il leva les yeux et affronta de plein fouet deux yeux gris orageux.

_Qu'est-ce que ... _

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ton accoutrement faisait partie de ton plan pour te débarrasser de la Weasley, siffla Draco en se levant et en se plantant face à Harry.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais tu as accepté de me faire confiance sur ce coup-là donc je ne vois pas ce qui te met autant en colère !

-Il y a que si je l'avait su, je me serais beaucoup moins inquiété pour une personne !

-Je sais me défendre, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Ça n'empêche rien !

-Dray, s'il te plaît, calme-toi ! Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais sinon, tu n'aurais pas réagi de la bonne manière, aussi bon acteur que tu sois.

-CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

Harry sursauta devant cet éclat de colère. Une partie de son esprit jubilait car il avait réussi à se faire remarquer aux yeux de Draco. Une autre, quant à elle, était effrayée car elle se rendait compte de l'ampleur du sentiment que le jeune homme avait fait naître chez celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Dray ... Tu m'inquiètes ...

Ce fut plus le ton de la voix de Harry que les mots eux-même qui firent prendre compte à Draco qu'il basculait vers une crise d'hystérie qui ne semblait pas être bienvenue pour le moment. Il se rassit en soupirant lourdement et en fermant les yeux. Harry hésita à s'asseoir auprès de lui. Le blond le sentit.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Draco. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne journée du tout. En plus, avec tous ces imbéciles qui te tournaient autour ... Leur cirque me donnait envie de vomir, pour te dire.

Précautionneusement, le brun s'installa à côté de son ami. Épuisé par la journée mouvementée, il posa sa tête sur les jambes du blond qui en profita pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il en avait l'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, le brun ronronna sous la caresse.

-Ton petit jeu va continuer longtemps ? demanda Draco

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Harry. Mais je pense que ça sera rapide.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Non, Dray. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu connais l'idée d'ensemble et ça doit amplement te suffire.

-Mais ...

-Pas de mais, je t'en prie. Ce plan est déjà difficile à appliquer mais si en plus tu n'es pas à mes côtés ...

-Pardon, 'Ry. Mais j'aimerais savoir, vraiment ...

-Tu connais ma position.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

-Tu n'auras pas les détails.

-Bon, d'accord.

-Dray ?

-Oui ?

-A propos de Blaise, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

-On fera une pierre deux coups. As-tu interrogé Hermione ?

-Pas encore. Je le ferais demain. Il faudra juste que tu éloignes Ginny si elle s'approche trop.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de deux professeurs, un orage se déchaînait.

-Je savais que l'idée de Harry était mauvaise ! hurla Severus

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius

-Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte des regards qu'il y avait sur toi ?

-Regards ?

-Bordel, Sirius, tous les élèves bavaient sur toi.

-Baver ?

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Ils te dévoraient des yeux !

-Tu es jaloux ? Mon Sevychou est jaloux ?

-Bon sang, oui, je suis jaloux ! Je t'ai attendu seize ans et ce n'est pas pour te perdre pour une bande d'ados aux hormones surexcitées !

Le silence accueillit la déclaration touchante de la part du directeur de Slytherin.

-Sev ?

-Tu m'énerves ! Vas-y si tu veux, je m'en fous ! J'ai l'impression que tu les préfères à moi. Et puis, de toutes façons, tu aimes avoir des amants plus jeunes que toi comme ce Steeve de l'âge de Harry !

-Arrête un peu ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours et c'est toi ! Les autres, je m'en fiche ! Il n'y a que toi que je vois ! Il n'y a que toi qui a mon cœur et qui l'aura pour toujours !

-Très touchant mais ne crois pas que je te pardonne aussi facilement. Abstinence jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-QUOI ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Justement ! Tu les laisses te tourner autour sans protester !

-Mais Sev ! S'il te plaît ! Ne me fait pas ça !

-Tu le mérites pourtant !

-SSSSSeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvv !!

Severus avait tourné le dos à Sirius mais il arborait un immense sourire fier quand il entendit son amant le supplier. Aux vues de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école et à son retour, il pouvait se permettre de se venger un peu ... non ?

Harry s'était levé tôt ce jour-là car il savait qu'il devait parler à Hermione. En sortant de la salle de bain, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se diriger vers le deuxième lit occupé et à voler un baiser à un Draco encore endormi. Il s'était dépêché de sortir avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable et avait consulté la Carte des Maraudeurs pour connaître la position de son amie. Il découvrit avec soulagement qu'elle sortait de la tour des Gryffindor. En usant des passages secrets, il réussit à se trouver sur son chemin.

-Bonjour Hermione !

-Salut Harry ! Mais dis-moi, les cachots des Slytherin sont loin d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que tu ne sortes de la chambre de l'une de tes filles d'un soir.

-Raté, Her-mignonne. Je voudrais te parler, seul à seul si possible.

-Mangeons ensemble, si tu veux.

-J'aimerais éviter. C'est assez personnel. Mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

-La Salle sur Demande doit être inoccupée à cette heure-là. Allons-y.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers le septième étage et la jeune fille passa trois fois devant un mur pour qu'une porte apparaisse. Ils y entrèrent, s'installèrent puis commandèrent le petit déjeuner. Une fois servis, Harry se lança, un peu intimidé par Hermione.

-Bon, Hermione, j'aimerais savoir si ... si tu as quelqu'un en vue en ce moment.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Y-a-t-il un garçon ... ou une fille qui t'intéresse à l'école ?

-Tu sais que c'est de ma vie privée que l'on parle, là ?

-Je suis au courant. Mais j'aimerais savoir, s'il te plaît.

-Tu veux savoir si tu as une chance ?

-Par Morgane, non ! Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es et tu resteras l'une de mes meilleures amies.

-Pendant qu'on en parle, fille ou garçon, Harry ?

-Je croyais qu'on parlait de ton cas ?

-C'est donnant – donnant, 'Ry. Ton info contre la mienne.

-Her-mignonne ...

-Allez, 'Ry, c'est pas la mer à boire !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses amis ... D'accord, je préfère les formes viriles plutôt que féminines. Ça te va ?

-Parfaitement.

-Évite de l'ébruiter, s'il te plaît. A part ma famille et quelques personnes de confiance que tu viens d'intégrer, personne n'est au courant et j'aimerais bien que ça continue comme ça.

-Motus et bouche cousue. Je garderais ton secret.

-Merci. Maintenant, à toi. Avoue tout !

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Non, personne ne m'intéresse pour l'instant. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, je rectifie : aucun _garçon_.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé ?

-Essayé ?

-Mais avec une fille !

-Pervers !

-Et je l'assume ! Non, blague à part, personne ?

-Personne. Ils sont tous soit trop pervers, soit casés, soit inaccessibles comme toi, mon chou.

-Si on fait le concours du surnom le plus débile, je peux t'assurer que tu perdras battue à plates coutures.

-J'en douterais, à ta place. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Disons que je connais quelqu'un qui se pourrait qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi.

-Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas Ron, non ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il n'est pas ton ami ?

-Là n'est pas le problème. Pour faire simple, on a eu un coup de cœur l'un pour l'autre en troisième année. Ça m'est passé assez vite puis je suis sortie avec Viktor Krum en quatrième année. Lui est resté, comment dire, bloqué sur moi. Il a essayé de me rendre jalouse en sortant l'an dernier avec Lavande Brown mais il a vite remarqué que ça me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Qu'il n'a pas apprécié est peut-être un doux euphémisme. Il me poursuit encore aujourd'hui.

Harry enregistra les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il semblait bien que Hermione était loin d'être aveugle au sujet du comportement de Ron. Peut-être pourrait-elle même l'éclairer sur celui de Ginny ... mais plus tard.

-Mais ça ressemble vachement aux mauvais feuilletons télé qui passent parfois aux USA.

-Tu trouves toi aussi ? Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute et je n'arrive pas à le faire abandonner.

-Il est tenace à ce point ?

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

La sonnerie retentit soudain, faisant sursauter les deux amis.

-Mince, fit Hermione, les cours vont bientôt commencer. En plus c'est Potions ! On arrivera jamais à l'heure !

-Mais si, rassura Harry. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr mais ...

-Allez viens, suis-moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina à travers de nombreux passages secrets tant et si bien qu'ils arrivèrent pile au moment où Severus s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de la salle de potions.

-Miss Granger, Mr Potter, vous avez de la chance, commenta Severus. Une séance des câlins qui s'est prolongée ?

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, professeur, répliqua doucement Harry, nous ne sommes pas toujours conditionnés par nos hormones et il est possible qu'une fille et un garçon discutent sans finalement se sauter dessus. A ce propos, veuillez nous excuser pour notre retard mais nous parlions de sujets importants, autres que le sexe, avant que vous ne posiez la question.

-Miss Granger, confirmez-vous les paroles de Mr Potter ?

-Tout à fait, professeur. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

-Ça ira pour cette fois. Veuillez vous installer.

Plus aucune interruption n'eut lieu et le cours se poursuivit. Une fois celui-ci fini, Harry s'approcha de Draco.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ce matin ? demanda Harry malicieusement

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais, gronda doucement Draco. Tu m'as fait peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là. Heureusement que tu m'as fait entrevoir que tu étais avec Hermione, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

-Je m'en souviendrais, sourit Harry.

-Alors ? De quoi vous avez parlé ?

-Ah ça, tu le sauras ce soir !

-Mais Harry !

-Je ne dirais rien pour l'instant !

Le brun s'enfuit en riant et avec un sifflement agacé, le blond le poursuivit jusqu'au prochain cours sous les regards amusés des élèves.

Draco tenta toute la journée de tirer les vers du nez de Harry. Il le poursuivit dans les couloirs pendant les inter-cours et l'interrogea sans cesse pendant le déjeuner mais ce fut sans succès. Le point positif à tout ça était que Harry était trop occupé à échapper à Draco pour faire attention aux élèves qui essayaient de le draguer. D'un autre côté, Harry était heureux que Draco agisse ainsi car cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était important aux yeux du blond.

Le soir venu, Harry s'écroula dans le canapé, suivi de près par Blaise et Théo. Luna, Daphnée, Neville et Draco s'installèrent plus correctement dans les places restantes. Hermione, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'assirent dans les deniers fauteuils restants dans la salle où ils se réunissaient habituellement. Ils discutèrent tous de choses sans importance, occultant délibérément la guerre qui se déroulait à l'extérieur du château.

_Si on avançait un peu ? _songea Harry en posant discrètement son regard sur la rousse

Il allait faire un geste lorsqu'il se souvint de la discussion ou plutôt de l'engueulade qu'il avait eu avec Draco. Il avait vraiment craint ce soir-là que le blond se détourne définitivement de lui et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

_-Dray ? _

_-'Ry ? Mais ... _

_-Je vais tenter une approche avec Ginny. C'était simplement pour te prévenir. _

_-Je croyais que je ne devais rien savoir. _

_-C'est vrai. Mais tu te souviens d'hier soir. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ... je ne veux pas te voir hurler comme ça ... _

_-... Merci. Merci Harry. _

_-Pas de quoi. _

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha de Ginny et entreprit de discuter avec elle. De temps à autre, il demandait l'avis de Hermione, Luna ou Daphnée, cette dernière suivant sans en avoir l'air assez attentivement la conversation. Ginny était aux anges et cela n'échappa pas notamment à Blaise qui portait un regard sombre sur Harry. Le couvre-feu arriva vite et tous les élèves durent regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Alors que les Slytherin se dirigeaient vers les cachots, Blaise attrapa le bras de Harry et le pria silencieusement de ralentir. Le brun obéit et bientôt, il y eut une distance conséquente entre les deux groupes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla Blaise

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Harry

-Je parle du cirque que tu as fait avec Weasley fille. As-tu vraiment l'intention de sortir avec elle et de blesser encore plus Draco.

-Le blesser encore plus ?

-Hier, il était vraiment jaloux de toutes ces groupies. Putain, il tient trop à toi ! A croire qu'il t'aime !

-Tu te trompes. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Et puis, je suis ami avec Ginny. J'ai le droit de lui parler, non ?

-Quitte à lui faire du mal ? Écoute moi bien, Harry, je tiens beaucoup à Draco et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Mais si c'est le cas, crois-moi, tu paieras au centuple !

Le brun s'arrêta et d'un discret mouvement de poignet, jeta autour d'eux un puissant sort de silence.

-Penses-tu sérieusement que je me serais rapproché de Ginny si je n'avais pas l'accord de Draco ?

-Que ...

-Écoute-moi attentivement, Blaise, et je voudrais que ce que je te dis reste secret. J'ai vu que Ginny voulait absolument que je sois dans son lit. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis loin d'être aveugle. Vu qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher, j'ai décidé de me débarrasser d'elle de façon plus directe. Je sais que Dray tient à moi et je préfère franchement avoir son approbation avant de faire quoique ce soit avec Ginny. D'ailleurs, je l'ai, quoique tu en dises. Il est au courant de ce que je fais et il me laisse faire. Je te demande de me faire confiance sur ce coup-là et de ne pas trop t'inquiéter. D'accord ?

-Mouais. Mais pour Draco ? Il va falloir que tu clarifies tes sentiments pour lui.

-Je sais déjà ce que je ressens. C'est pour ça que je dois me débarrasser de Ginny et que c'est aussi difficile.

-Tu l'aimes ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Qui sait, Blaise, qui sait ?

Sur ces mots, Harry leva le sort et s'en alla, laissant Blaise abasourdi.

Durant plusieurs jours, Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser à Ginny mais tournait aussi autour de Hermione, de Luna et de Daphnée, après avoir rassuré à grand renfort de promesses Blaise et de façon plus subtile Neville qui ne quittait guère des yeux Luna lorsqu'ils se réunissaient. Mais le regard de Draco se fit de plus en plus triste malgré son masque jusqu'à inquiéter sérieusement Narcissa, Cassiopée et Lucius quand ils le voyaient entre deux missions de l'Ordre.

Alors qu'il leur rendait visite un soir où ils étaient de retour à Hogwarts, Narcissa ordonna à Draco de s'asseoir. Ne voulant pas se mettre à dos sa mère, le jeune homme obéit docilement. Ce fut Lucius qui ouvrit les hostilités d'une manière bien peu conventionnelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, fils ?

Les trois Malfoy le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Lucius ne se préoccupait jamais des siens de manière aussi directe. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et c'était pour Severus. Qu'il le fasse avec Draco montrait à quel point il était inquiet.

-Fils ?

-Ce n'est rien, papa, répondit Draco.

-A d'autres, balaya Lucius. N'essaies pas de nous mentir. Tu vas mal et même nous nous le voyons.

-Nous sommes là pour t'aider, rassura Cassiopée. Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais.

Draco baissa la tête et serra très fort les poings. Il ne voulait pas craquer, surtout devant sa famille. Mais la main de sa mère sur son épaule et le regard confiant qu'elle lui offrit lorsqu'il releva en sursautant sa tête fit voler en éclats ses résolutions. Il se blottit contre sa mère tel un petit enfant et laissa enfin couler les larmes de tristesse qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs jours. Les adultes s'étaient tus, conscients qu'ils fallait laisser un peu de temps au plus jeune pour déverser sa peine et se reprendre.

-C'est Harry ...commença Draco. Vous savez, on a remarqué que Weasley fille voulait le mettre dans son lit et il avait décidé de s'en débarrasser de façon plus radicale. Pour cela, Sirius et lui ont refait entièrement sa garde-robe. Il a commencé à s'habiller de sorte à attirer tous les regards et en particulier celui de Ginny et s'est mis à la draguer très subtilement. Mais ... ça m'a fait mal qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est pour la bonne cause. Le premier soir, j'ai fait une crise de jalousie à Harry mais j'ai très vite compris qu'il avait eu peur de mon comportement. J'ai peur de le perdre, maman ...

-Tu l'aimes ? murmura Narcissa

-Je ... je ne sais pas, chuchota Draco. Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?

-Tu le sais en écoutant là, sourit Cassiopée en tapotant son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

-Il me dit ... de ne pas laisser Harry, souffla Draco. De ne pas le laisser m'échapper. De rester toujours avec lui, à ses côtés, pour toujours.

-Qu'en déduis-tu ? demanda Lucius

-Est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour ? se redressa Draco. Sentir son cœur s'accélérer quand il s'approche ? Vouloir toujours rester avec lui ? Vouloir son bonheur à tout prix ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça Narcissa. Aimer est un don du ciel, mon enfant. Tu ne dois jamais perdre cette capacité, même si Voldemort déclare que l'amour est un sentiment vain.

-Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? fit Lucius

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Draco.

-Si tu commençais par avoir une discussion sur vos sentiments respectifs ? proposa Cassiopée

-Je ne sais pas ...

Il était étonnant de voir l'héritier Malfoy aussi peu sûr de lui. Il gardait la tête baissée et triturait nerveusement ses mains. Mais la situation était exceptionnelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait un amour autre que celui familial à l'égard de son plus proche ami. Pour la première fois, il était perdu et personne, même sa famille, ne pouvait l'aider, sauf celle que son cœur avait choisi, en l'occurrence Harry.

-Je ... j'ai besoin de réfléchir, déclara Draco en se levant.

-Vas-y, sourit Lucius.

Le jeune homme souhaita une bonne nuit à sa famille et quitta les appartements. Dans le couloir, il eut un moment d'hésitation puis il se dirigea vers la Salle de Musique que lui avait indiqué un jour sa mère. Il prit place devant un magnifique piano à queue blanc et laissa courir ses doigts dessus. Une douce mélodie envahit la pièce et le blond se laissa porter par la musique.

Au même moment, Cassiopée s'empressa de contacter Severus, Sirius et Remus pour leur faire part de la conversation. C'était loin pour faire la commère mais les adultes présents agissaient comme une famille unie concernant les problèmes qui affectaient les deux plus jeunes.

-Je savais qu'il ressentait des sentiments forts pour Harry, déclara Severus. Je le lui ai même dit. J'ai empêché Sirius de faire des remarques qui auraient pu le blesser.

-Et ça plusieurs fois, grogna Sirius. Mais je comprends pourquoi. Mais Harry ? S'il ne répond pas à son amour ?

-Aucun risque, affirma Remus

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Narcissa

-Harry aime Draco, expliqua Severus. Il le sait et fait tout pour qu'il le remarque autrement que comme son meilleur ami.

-Comment vous le savez ? demanda Cassiopée

-Harry fait partie de ma meute, avoua Remus. Il est un peu plus facile pour moi de ressentir ce genre de choses. Et puis, de toutes façons, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aurais vite compris en voyant ses gestes envers Draco.

-Et toi ? demanda Lucius. Comment tu l'as su ?

-Vous vous souvenez du jour où Virginia Weasley a fait boire à Harry de l'Amortentia ? expliqua Severus. Pour le commun des sorciers, il n'existe aucun antidote. Les maîtres de Potions comme moi savent qu'il en existe un mais sa préparation demande plusieurs longs jours d'efforts. Mais seuls les plus grands, dont je fais partie, savent qu'il y a un autre moyen de se sortir de l'envoûtement de la potion. Moyen que Harry connaissait.

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, fronça des sourcils Cassiopée.

-C'est l'un des secrets des mieux gardés de la confrérie, renseigna Severus.

-Et quel est-il ? demanda Narcissa, visiblement intéressée

-Il faut ressentir un amour pur et sincère, révéla Severus. C'est à partir de ce jour que Harry a été sûr de ses sentiments.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'affola Narcissa. Je refuse que mon fils souffre !

-Je suis d'avis qu'on fasse confiance à Harry, proposa Sirius. Je suis presque sûr que son plan avait également pour but peut-être pas de séduire Draco mais au moins de se faire remarquer par lui. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait le blesser intentionnellement.

Après un moment de silence, tous hochèrent de la tête, se rendant à l'idée de Sirius. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer, leurs pensées tournées vers un blond et un brun qui réfléchissaient, l'un dans la salle de musique, l'autre dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec celui qui avait capturé son cœur.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	20. Chapter 19 Problèmes à l'horizon mais s

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 19 _**Problèmes à l'horizon mais séduction avant tout **_

Draco ne revint dans ses appartements que bien après minuit. Son regard se posa sur le corps endormi sur le canapé de Harry qui semblait l'avoir attendu en ne voyant pas rentrer. Un doux sourire triste aux lèvres, il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement le visage en soupirant. L'endormi bougea et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Il le prit donc dans ses bras, le coucha dans son lit et le borda soigneusement après l'avoir déshabillé. Il se coucha ensuite mis il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir l'avait amené à s'interroger sur lui-même, bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Son introspection lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas laisser échapper la chance unique d'aimer et de se faire aimer de Harry. Satisfait de ce constat, Draco s'enfonça sous ses draps et la dernière parole qu'il prononça fut :

_Je t'aime Harry ... _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il s'étonna de se trouver dans son lit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ se dit Harry. _Aux dernières nouvelles, j'attendais Draco dans le salon. Commet j'ai pu arriver ici ? Je ne suis quand même pas somnambule, hein ? _

Le brun tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le lit voisin avait été défait. Le blond avait sans nul doute dormi là cette nuit. Mais aucune trace de la personne en question. Il se leva, chercha quelques vêtements propres puis passa dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavé, il alla dans le salon et se figea.

Devant lui se dressait une table avec le petit-déjeuner complet. Les effluves s'envolèrent jusqu'à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour apprécier les odeurs. Quand il les rouvrit, il eut un mouvement de recul. En effet, juste en face de lui, à quelques millimètres de son propre visage, il y avait le visage de Draco.

-Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ?

-Ou ... oui. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Tu as faim ? J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous serve le repas ici.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Bon, alors, on mange ?

-Tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres sans pour autant s'aventurer sur les plans de Harry ou sur la guerre contre Voldemort à l'extérieur de l'école. Une fois le repas fini, ils s'empressèrent de prendre leurs affaires et de se rendre rapidement en cours. Filles et garçons de l'école continuaient de tourner autour de Harry, particulièrement Ginny, mais Draco ne s'en faisait plus tellement, à la grande surprise de ses amis. Le blond avait remarqué une chose durant sa longue introspection. Il avait un net avantage sur toutes ces groupies et cet avantage, c'était qu'il avait déjà une place dans le cœur de Harry, amicale certes, mais il lui suffisait simplement de le transformer en amour et ça, il ferait tout pour y arriver. Restait à savoir comment.

Alors que toute la bande se rendait pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, une jeune fille se plaça devant Harry. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

-Harry Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un moment s'il te plaît ? bégaya-t-elle

-Bien sûr. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta Harry à l'adresse de ses camarades.

Harry et la fille - une Ravenclow d'après le blason - s'éloignèrent du groupe tandis que celui-ci faisait de même sans les lâcher des yeux.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Harry

-Je voudrais savoir si tu ... tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi, balbutia la jeune fille.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Pourquoi moi parmi tous les beaux garçons que tu pourrais avoir ? s'étonna Harry

-Mais ... parce que tu es Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Le plus beau mec de toute l'école avec Draco Malfoy ! Ça serait un honneur pour moi que de sortir avec toi ! Et puis, tu me plais beaucoup !

-C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi mais je ne pense pas être celui qui te convient. On ne se connait pas et qui sait si nous avons des points communs ! Il vaut mieux que tu te cherches quelqu'un dans ton entourage et plus en accord avec toi.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un rendez-vous avec toi !

-Peut-être. Mais je te signale que tu as toutes tes chances avec les autres garçons. Tu es très mignonne et tu as ton charme bien à toi. Utilise-le à bon escient ! Ne court surtout pas derrière des chimères !

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Harry.

-Mais de rien.

-Dis ... je peux te demander un service ?

-Lequel ?

-Un baiser ... sur la joue, bien sûr. Juste pour les faire rager un peu.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on se parle, tous les deux. J'adore ta façon de voir les choses. Tu me rappelles une amie à moi. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Émilie Glow, 5ème année à Ravenclow.

-Eh bien, enchanté Émilie. J'espère qu'on se reverra très bientôt.

-Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue puis s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main. Aussitôt qu'il fut retourné dans son groupe, une nuée de filles hystériques entourèrent Émilie.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Hermione

-Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie, sourit Harry. Luna,tu la connais peut-être. Émilie Glow, en 5ème année dans ta maison.

-Oui, acquiesça Luna. Il me semble qu'elle a une passion pour les farces. Une des meilleures de sa promotion en Sortilèges.

-Il faut absolument que je la présente à Sirius alors, déclara Harry. C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim, moi ! Si on y allait ?

Tout le groupe approuva bruyamment. Subtilement, Draco se plaça entre Harry et Ginny. Remarquant l'intention, le brun lui offrit un grand sourire que le blond lui rendit puis entama la discussion avec lui ainsi que Théo. Chacun s'installa à sa table et se mit à déjeuner joyeusement. Mais un aigle surgit soudainement, faisant tomber le silence dans la Grande Salle. Il tournoya autour des élèves avant de se poser sur le bras que Harry avait tendu en voyant l'animal s'approcher de lui et en le reconnaissant. Rapidement, il le délesta de sa missive et lui donna un morceau de viande pour le remercier. Une fois le rapace envolé, le jeune homme s'empressa de décacheter l'enveloppe et d'en lire le contenu. Il fronça des sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il se leva brusquement.

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, expliqua Harry. Je vous rejoins en cours. Si j'arrive en retard, dites à Remus que Alexis avait un ruban rouge.

-Alexis ? demanda Draco

-C'est l'aigle.

Il partit aussitôt et fila à toute allure vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco. Il se rua vers une plume et du parchemin et commença à écrire. En moins d'une demi-heure, il écrivit ainsi une bonne dizaine de lettres qu'il referma toutes avec le sceau des Potter, les personnes qu'il contactait étant au courant de sa véritable identité. Conscient qu'avec sa sortie remarquée, Dumbledore le tenait à l'œil, Harry décida d'attendre un peu avant d'envoyer son courrier. Il dissimula le paquet soigneusement puis, avisant l'heure, se dépêcha de se rendre en cours. Heureusement pour lui, il y arriva qu'avec dix minutes de retard et il s'assit sans un mot auprès de Draco. Celui-ci lui tendit ses premières notes qu'il recopia sans tarder.

_-Il y a un problème ? _demanda Draco

_-Une possibilité qui s'est réalisée,_ répondit Harry. _Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant parce que je dois tout mettre en place. _

_-Mais tu m'en parleras, dis ? _

_-C'est une très longue histoire, Dray. _

_-J'adore les histoires, 'Ry. Surtout celles dont tu es le héros. _

_-Tu te moques de moi, là ? _

_-Si peu. Mais n'empêche. Tu me raconteras ? _

_-Plus tard, promis. _

_-Merci. _

_-Pas de quoi. Pendant que j'y pense, merci pour le petit-déjeuner. _

_-C'est toujours toi qui le fait pour moi. J'ai eu envie de te rendre la pareille. _

_-Tu es adorable, Dray. _

_-Tu vires Hufflepuff, là. _

_-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être gentil ? _

-Mr Malfoy ? Mr Potter ? interrompit Remus. J'aimerais avoir votre attention.

-Oui professeur, répondirent Harry et Draco.

Tous les deux se recentrèrent sur le cours.

Le soir venu, après que leurs amis et les deux sangsues les aient quittés, Harry alla chercher les lettres qu'il avait écrites au déjeuner et vérifia les adresses sur la table basse. Curieux, Draco s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

-Ils habitent tous aux USA ? remarqua Draco

-Exact, répondit Harry. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

-Où ça ?

-Dans la Forêt Interdite pour commencer. Ensuite, si je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche, au manoir Black.

-Vu comme ça, on va pas dormir de la nuit, j'imagine.

-Il y a des chances.

-D'accord, je viens. Je m'en voudrais de te laisser seul alors que tu es poursuivi par des hordes en folies.

-Imbécile.

-Pas plus que toi.

-Je te l'accorde. On partira d'ici deux petites heures. Ça ira ?

-Je suis là uniquement pour t'accompagner. C'est à toi de voir si ça te va ou non.

-Je m'en voudrais de déplaire à Sa Majesté le Prince des Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

-C'est ça, moques-toi. Faut-il que je porte quelque chose de particulier ?

_Et il me demande ça avec un air innocent ! _se plaignit Harry. _Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus ! _

_Voyons voir s'il a compris le sous-entendu,_ rigola intérieurement Draco._ Tiens, je parie que c'est le cas. Miam, il est trop beau avec ses joues rouges ! Note à moi-même, il est trop craquant quand il rougit ! Va falloir que je l'embarrasse un peu plus souvent, moi, mais de préférence quand on est que tous les deux. _

-Une tenue où tu es à l'aise, si possible, déglutit péniblement Harry.

-OK, acquiesça Draco.

Le blond se rendit dans la chambre et se changea pour des habits plus pratiques pour une escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Dès qu'il eut fini, Harry fit de même.

-Une partie d'échec ? proposa Draco

-Pour que tu ais le plaisir douteux de me battre à plates coutures ?

-Et aussi pour passer le temps.

-D'accord, installe le jeu.

Pendant les deux heures, le brun se fit proprement laminer par un blond apparemment en très grande forme. Quand vint, l'heure, Harry vérifia avec la Carte des Maraudeurs que tout le monde dormait avant de se faufiler avec son ami hors du château. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la Forêt, baguettes en main. Arrivés dans une clairière, le Survivant siffla une longue mélodie puis attendit. Il la répéta encore deux fois avant de soupirer lourdement.

-Un problème ? demanda Draco

-Il va falloir aller au manoir, répondit Harry. J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'ai horreur qu'il m'attende à l'école.

-Qui ?

-Alexis, tu sais, l'aigle. Bon, allez, on y va.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina derrière lui. Dix minutes plus tard, tous les deux pénétraient dans la noble et ancienne demeure des Black. Ils entendirent du bruit dans le salon et y allèrent. Ils découvrirent les Malfoy, Sirius, Severus et Remus autour d'une tasse de thé.

-Du thé ? renifla Harry

-Il y a des sodas moldus dans le frigo, dit Sirius, répondant à la question implicite.

-Merci.

Harry alla prendre des verres et une bouteille pour Draco et lui tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait. Le brun les servit avant de se blottir contre son ami.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda Lucius

Les Malfoy ne devaient revenir à Hogwarts que le lendemain et en avaient profité pour se prendre quelques jours de repos.

-J'ai du nouveau du côté de Genesys, répondit Harry. Et il semble que ça aille mal de leur côté.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Remus

-Des Death Eaters font des incursions régulièrement aux alentours de l'école, expliqua Harry. Ça ne gêne pas tellement les élèves parce qu'ils s'entrainent mais ça inquiète particulièrement le ministère américain. Quinn, dont le père travaille là-bas, m'a dit que les mesures de protections étaient vraiment renforcées mais qu'ils parvenaient sans difficultés à les passer. Il pense, et toute la bande est d'accord, que ce ministère est infiltré.

-C'est même certain, confirma Sirius. Pourtant, il est réputé pour être assez sûr.

-Plus maintenant, fit Harry. Le nouveau ministre de la Magie américain est aussi bête que celui d'ici. Il ne fait pas confiance à dame Camille Manil, la directrice de Genesys.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Cassiopée, très intéressée

-Des envoyés du ministère sont à l'école pour veiller à ce que fait la directrice ne soit pas en complète contradiction avec ce que veut le ministère, révéla Harry. La plupart des élèves sont révoltés mais ils l'ont fermée pour mieux agir. Cours clandestins, pièges pour les envoyés du ministère, blagues, tout y passe.

-Ça pourrait être dangereux pour eux, s'inquiéta Narcissa.

-Si peu, sourit Harry. On avait l'habitude de transgresser les règles, une fois de plus ou de moins ...

-Pourquoi ils t'écrivent ? demanda Draco

-D'abord pour me mettre au courant, répondit Harry. Ensuite pour me dire qu'ils ont découvert que nos têtes ont été mises à prix.

-QUOI ?! sursautèrent les adultes

-Mindy, la nièce de Idy, l'a appris il y a quelques jours, dit Harry. Elle essaie de voir qui est le commanditaire et elle m'envoie son nom aussitôt qu'elle l'a.

-Cassidy ne peut pas demander l'exclusivité sur ce contrat ? sourcilla Sirius

-On est quand même huit, rappela Harry. Elle a déjà tenté mais il semble qu'on veuille que ça passe pour des accidents indépendants les uns des autres.

-Harry, gronda Remus.

-D'accord, soupira Harry. Le contrat est légèrement différent pour moi. Kidnapping. Vraisemblablement pour me livrer à Voldemort par la suite.

-Ce n'est guère reluisant, soupira Lucius.

-A qui le dites-vous ! fit Harry. J'ai demandé à ce que l'école se passe de l'aide du ministère pour établir les barrières de protection. Il y a suffisamment de bouquins pour qu'ils trouvent tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Ils vont aussi traquer les taupes dans leur camp et faire d'eux des exemples.

-Des exemples ? fit Cassiopée

-Pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'étais un ange ? leva les yeux aux ciel Harry. Crois-moi, on était très doués pour jouer à ce petit jeu et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne recommenceront pas la même erreur.

-Sinon ? fit Draco

-Je suis désolé mais Idy arrive avec ses trois apprentis, annonça Harry.

-Tu plaisantes ? siffla Sirius

-Si seulement, soupira Harry. Elle vient pour savoir si la Confrérie a encore l'influence nécessaire dans ce pays.

-Quel jour ? demanda Remus

-Aucune idée, avoua Harry. Elle me contactera dès qu'elle sera installée.

Il avisa la pendule et vit que minuit était déjà loin.

-Je crois qu'on va y aller, fit Draco qui avait suivi le mouvement de son ami. Il y a encore cours demain.

-Je donne ça à Alexis et j'arrive, sourit Harry.

Il siffla la même mélodie que dans la forêt et l'aigle qui était venu dans la Grande Salle vint. Le jeune homme attacha à sa patte le paquet de lettres puis, après une caresse, le laissa s'envoler. Souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde, le duo s'éclipsa rapidement et alla se coucher.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et s'aperçut qu'il était encore très tôt. Il prit une douche, s'habilla puis se décida à réveiller son amour. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux et offrit un grand sourire au brun lorsqu'il le reconnut. Ce dernier le laissa se préparer et alla l'attendre dans le salon. Draco retrouva Harry en pleine réflexion.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Draco

-Ginny, répondit laconiquement Harry.

Le visage du blond se referma automatiquement.

-Qu'est-ce que cette garce vient faire ici ?

-Je me rends compte qu'il faut que je m'en débarrasse au plus vite. Je suis obligé de mettre les bouchées doubles.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

-Ce qui se passe à Genesys m'a fait comprendre que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à s'intéresser à moi. Il faut que j'ai l'esprit relativement libre pour m'en occuper.

-Donc ?

-Je vais paraître encore plus irrésistible que je ne le suis déjà en espérant que Ginny morde au plus vite à l'hameçon.

Le visage de Draco se voila un instant de tristesse.

_Je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine,_ songea Draco.

-Mais si tu accélères, d'ici combien de temps tu penses en avoir terminé avec Weasley ?

-Une bonne semaine, je crois. Ensuite, je m'occupes de son frère. Je n'ai pas envie de m'y attarder plus que nécessaire.

-Tu veux que je t'aides ?

-Dray ...

-J'en sais plus que n'importe qui, de toutes façons. Pourquoi ne pas t'aider ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne vois pas comment t'intégrer dans tout ce bazar.

-On trouvera, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, allons rejoindre les autres. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter vers la Grande Salle et de prendre place pour commencer à manger. Leurs amis de Slytherin vinrent les rejoindre et ils s'échangèrent des nouvelles de la nuit. Ils partirent ensuite en cours et rien de notable ne vint troubler cette journée.

Le matin accueillit Draco avec un sourire typiquement slytherin sur les lèvres. Impatient, il rejeta ses couvertures et sauta sans hésiter sur le lit voisin. Harry se réveilla d'un coup, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés et prit quelques instants à mettre un nom sur son assaillant.

_Draco ? _

-Draco ?!

-Bonjour !

-Hein ?

-Bonjour Harry ! C'est l'heure de se lever !

-Tu pourrais dégager de là ? C'est pas que tu es lourd mais c'est tout comme.

_Sans oublier que cette position, à califourchon sur moi, me donne des idées qui sont loin d'être chastes !_ ajouta Harry

Conscient que la situation pouvait porter à confusion, le blond se décala et s'assit en tailleur au bout du lit. Le brun se redressa en position assise et se frotta longuement les yeux pour pouvoir se réveiller. Quand il eut les idées à peu près claires, Harry releva la tête et planta ses émeraudes dans le regard mercure de Draco.

-Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, toi.

-C'est le week-end, que veux-tu ! Et puis, j'ai envie de faire du Quiddicht avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Tu as décidé ça quand ?

-Ce matin.

-J'ai sommeil ...

-Combien d'heures as-tu dormi, Harry ? Tu m'as l'air particulièrement fatigué.

-Cinq.

-'Ry ...

-D'accord, trois à tout casser. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai des problèmes de sommeil.

-Et ça dure depuis quand ?

-Dray ...

-S'il te plaît ...

-Depuis Noël.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Euh ... jamais ?

-Harry ! Par Morgane, mais à quoi penses-tu ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fat si tu t'étais évanoui d'épuisement devant moi, hein ?

-Pardon ...

-Il y a plutôt intérêt ! Allez, habille-toi maintenant !

-Pourquoi ?

-On va au laboratoire de potion. Parrain n'a plus de potion de Sommeil, je l'ai aidé il y a deux jours à amener tout son stock à l'infirmerie. Je vais t'en faire.

-Mais je peux ...

-Et je ne veux pas de protestations. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Mais je peux au moins demander à ce qu'on nous serve le petit déjeuner là-bas, vu qu'on est samedi ?

-Mouais, c'est une bonne idée. Je prends la salle de bain en premier.

-Compris.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amis entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Immédiatement, Draco but une tasse de café avant d'installer le matériel. Ne voulant pas ennuyer son ami, Harry s'empara d'un croissant et le fourra dans sa bouche tout en s'asseyant sur la table en face de celle où s'était installé le blond et à portée de main de celle qui contenait les victuailles. Le brun s'extasia en silence de la façon dont le blond maniait les ingrédients, tout en grâce et en finesse. Lui-même était plutôt bon mais il voyait bien que c'était une passion totalement assumée qui s'exprimait par ses gestes. Draco ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où la potion pouvait être laissée et commença à manger à son tour.

-Bon, fit Harry. A quoi tu as donc pensé ?

-Une journée ensemble, ça ne te dirait pas ?

-Loin de moi l'idée de te vexer mais nous sommes tout le temps ensemble.

-Toi. Moi. Et personne d'autre.

-On va se demander où on est.

-M'en fiche. Depuis que tu as ce plan en tête, c'est plutôt dur qu'on se retrouve pour discuter comme avant. Et puis, ça me manque, ces moments qu'on a passé quand on avait le château que pour nous.

-Tu as raison, c'était le bon temps. Mais que diront nos amis ?

-Ils comprendront. Allez, tu veux bien ?

-Mais ...

Le brun se prit de plein fouet une attaque chibi eyes du blond et il dût se déclarer vaincu.

-D'accord, tu as gagné, capitula Harry. Mais tu me laisses prévenir les autres de ne pas nous déranger aujourd'hui. Y compris nos familles de déjantés.

-Eh ! Ne les insulte pas !

-Mais avoue qu'ils le sont.

-Pas faux.

Après s'être débarrassé des miettes sur ses mains, Harry fit apparaître du parchemin et une plume et rédigea un rapide mot qu'il dupliqua plusieurs fois. Il les ensorcela pour qu'ils parviennent à leurs destinataires puis se tourna vers son ami.

-On commence par quoi ? demanda Harry

-Quiddicht ! s'écria Draco

_Et je vais commencer à le séduire,_ ajouta-t-il dans son for intérieur.

Le mot arriva alors que tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner. La plupart des destinataires sourirent, comprenant que la relation entre les deux garçons s'approfondissaient de manière positive mais Ginny, jalouse, quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle. Ron la suivit pour s'enquérir de son état et Hermione décida de leur emboiter le pas, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait mis la jeune fille dans cet état. Elle intima d'un regard aux Slytherin, au Gryffindor et à la Ravenclow de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas tenter de les suivre car elle allait découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Elle retrouva la sœur et le frère dans une salle non loin de la Tour de Gryffindor.

Ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfia au plus haut point.

La jeune rousse jetait tout ce qu'elle trouvait contre les murs. Son frère tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer mais cela restait sans effet. Hermione se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et reporta l'attention de Ginny et de Ron sur elle.

-Un problème, Ginny ? demanda Hermione

-C'est ce Malfoy ! explosa Ginny

-Draco ? Quel est le problème ?

-Il m'empêche d'être avec mon Harry !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? _se demanda Hermione

-Je ne te suis pas ...

-Malfoy déteste notre famille et je suis sûre qu'il refuse que Harry pense à une relation avec moi ! Il se met entre lui et moi !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

-Pas du tout ! À chaque fois, il se place entre nous, comme s'il avait peur que Harry s'intéresse à moi !

_C'est surtout que Harry n'est pas intéressé par toi,_ songea Hermione. _Et surtout, il n'est attiré par aucune fille ... _

-Écoute, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ...

-Si ! Harry sera mon petit-ami, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Je serais la future Mrs Potter, un point c'est tout !

_Depuis quand est-elle si égoïste ?_ s'étonna Hermione.

-Ginny ...

-Laisse-moi !

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement et claqua violemment la porte en s'en allant. La brune se tourna alors vers Ron qui, comme à son habitude, la dévorait des yeux.

_Qu'il est lourd ! _soupira Hermione

-Je n'ai pas tout suivi, fit-elle.

-Ginny est amoureuse de Harry, haussa des épaules Ron. Elle veut absolument sortir avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il est devenu une bombe, enfin encore plus qu'avant d'après elle. Elle a dit qu'elle utiliserait tous les moyens possibles pour que ça arrive.

_Je suis sûre que c'était elle l'Amortentia,_ se rappela-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Draco ?

-Elle s'est mise dans la tête que la fouine allait empêcher leur couple. C'est vrai que je trouve qu'il éloigne beaucoup trop Harry d'elle.

-Je trouve pas.

-Moi si. Écoute, je pense qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse et si c'est avec Harry, alors je l'accepte. Mais si la fouine se met en travers de son chemin, alors je me débarrasserais de lui pour elle.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on en arrivera là.

-Je pense que si. Malfoy est un obstacle pour le bonheur de Ginny et je l'éliminerais s'il s'oppose. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudrait l'éradiquer parce que je n'y crois pas à sa soi-disant traîtrise. Je parie qu'il travaille encore pour Tu-Sais-Qui et que dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il le lui amènera.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, hein Ron ?

-Bien sûr que si, ma Mione.

-C'est impossible. J'ai confiance en lui.

-Moi pas.

Silence.

-Ça te dirait une ballade avec moi, Hermione ?

-Non merci, Ron. Je suis en retard sur mon travail scolaire et je ne dois absolument pas perdre de temps. C'est l'année des Aspics, en plus.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. On se retrouve au déjeuner.

-OK.

La jeune fille attendit que le jeune homme disparaisse dans un couloir pour s'élancer le plus vite possible vers la Grande Salle.

_Ça a l'air bien plus grave que je ne le pensais,_ réfléchit Hermione. _Il faut que j'en discute avec Luna, Neville et les Slytherin. Tout de suite. _

Hermione, Daphnée, Blaise et Théo se trouvaient dans une salle dans les cachots. Dès qu'elle avait quitté les Weasley, la Gryffindor s'était empressée de rejoindre ses amis des autres maisons et avait demandé à leur parler. Ils avaient tous accepté.

-Bon, maintenant, tu peux parler, fit Théo.

-J'ai discuté avec Ginny et Ron, dit Hermione. Ron m'a dit que Ginny était amoureuse de Harry ...

-Tu ne nous apprends rien, tout le monde l'a remarqué, fit Daphnée.

-C'est sûr, acquiesça Hermione. Mais je pense plutôt qu'elle est obsédée par lui. Elle veut devenir Mrs Potter et elle éliminera tous les obstacles.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on viens faire ici, fronça des sourcils Théo.

-Y compris Draco, termina Hermione.

-Pardon ? sursauta Blaise

-Ils ont noté que Draco faisait tout pour éloigner Harry de Ginny, expliqua Hermione. Ils n'ont pas du tout remarqué que Harry ne semblait pas être attiré par Ginny tout court.

-Ils ont toujours détesté Draco, haussa des épaules Théo. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Ils sont prêts à tout, affirma Hermione. Je crois qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à le tuer.

-Tu n'es pas rassurante, fit Blaise.

-Si je n'étais pas aussi inquiète, je ne serais pas venue vous voir, se justifia Hermione. Je les connais et je sais que dès qu'ils ont un objectif en tête, ils feront tout pour y arriver, surtout si ça leur tient à cœur.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions, suspecta Daphnée.

-Peut-être, concéda Hermione. Mais je suis quasiment sûre que c'est Ginny qui a mit l'Amortentia dans le verre de Harry.

-C'est une accusation grave, leva un sourcil Théo. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tes amis ?

-Plus tellement depuis un certain temps et encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Harry, avoua Hermione. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va se passer.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant intensément.

-Écoutez, fit-il. Je crois qu'à ce stade, il vaudrait mieux prévenir les deux concernés. On se retrouve ce soir devant chez eux, à dix heures. Ça vous va ?

-Et le couvre-feu ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-On ne se fera pas prendre, assura Blaise. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-D'accord, aquiésèrent les autres.

-Très bien, fit Blaise. Maintenant, séparons-nous avant qu'on ne se pose des questions.

Sur ces mots, tous partirent dans des directions différentes.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Harry s'étaient faufilés en riant hors du château et avaient décidé de voler dans une clairière de la Forêt Interdite qu'ils avaient découvert. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble jusqu'à une heure avancée de la journée puis ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue dans l'herbe et dévorèrent le repas qu'ils avaient apporté.

_Et maintenant, action !_ se dit Draco

Le blond s'approcha doucement du brun et lui tendit du raisin.

-Tu en veux ? demanda Draco

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit Harry

Il tendit la main mais son ami fut plus rapide que lui et lui mit d'autorité un fruit contre ses lèvres. Surpris, ce dernier eut quelques instants de flottement avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'y prendre le fruit.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _se dit Harry, surpris. _S'il veut jouer à ça, il va être servi ! _

Il se reprit très vite et une lueur de défi s'alluma dans ses yeux. Le brun s'empara d'une autre grappe et effectua le même geste. Le blond se figea, stupéfié, mais voyant la flamme de défi dans les yeux de son camarade, il accepta de jouer le jeu.

_Tu vas voir ! _sourit Draco

Ils se nourrirent ainsi durant quelques minutes mais plus le temps passait, plus la tension augmentait.

_S'il n'arrête pas ça tout de suite_, songea Harry, _je vais lui sauter dessus !_

_C'est trop dur ! _se plaignit Draco. _Comment résister à un être aussi sensuel que lui ? _

Conscient que leur jeu pourrait déraper à tout moment, le blond se décida à arrêter là les frais.

-Une ballade ? proposa Draco

-Je suis bien, là, fit Harry.

-Sous forme animagus, bien sûr.

-Alors là, allons-y !

Ils camouflèrent soigneusement leurs affaires puis changèrent de forme pour se courir après. Les deux félins s'amusèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi et ce fut quand le soleil déclina qu'ils songèrent à s'arrêter. Ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe, épuisés. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardèrent paresseusement le ciel qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu.

_J'ose ou pas ... ?_ se demanda Draco. _Allez, je le fais ... _

Tout doucement, la main du blond s'approcha de celle du brun et mêla délicatement ses doigts aux siens. Ce dernier sursauta violemment avant de regarder son ami, intrigué. Celui-ci lui sourit puis reporta son attention vers les cieux sans pour autant retirer sa main.

_Serait-ce possible ... ? _se dit Harry

Le jeune homme était partagé. D'un côté, il avait son amour pour son camarade devenu son meilleur ami, d'un autre, les faits qui lui montraient que ce même camarade le draguait subtilement, ou du moins lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié envers lui. Pour l'instant, il était un peu perdu ... Devait-il arrêter là tout ce qui se passait ou au contraire attendre la suite ? Car les deux alternatives étaient bien tentantes. S'il stoppait tout dès maintenant, son cœur serait protégé si son ami ne voulait que s'amuser et non ... s'investir dans une relation plus profonde mais si ce n'était pas le cas ...

Il tourna la tête et l'observa à la dérobée. Il redessina ses traits aristocratiques, sa longues chevelure aux couleurs de la lune, passa sur les cils qui cachaient les si merveilleuse perles de mercure, imagina sans peine le corps sculpté par le Quiddicht si désirable ... Draco était très beau, voire trop, et il se complaisait à le rappeler à tous à tout moment.

Pourrait-il réellement lui résister s'il le voulait ?

_Peu importe ce qui se passera par la suite,_ se décida Harry. _Si je peux toucher du bout des doigts le bonheur absolu, même un bref instant, à ses côtés, alors je le ferais. _

Fier de sa décision, il se sourit puis enlaça plus étroitement ses doigts dans les siens. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris puis, remarquant son sourire, il lui répondit de même et commença à lui caresser tendrement la main.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	21. Chapter 20 Arrivée intempestive et énerv

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 20 _**Arrivée intempestive et énervement au bout du compte **_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le dîner passé depuis un bon moment lorsque les deux amis rentrèrent dans leurs appartements. Sachant que le couve-feu était passé, ils se firent le plus discret possible. Après qu'ils aient enlacé leurs mains, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre oser aller plus loin, parfaitement conscients que ce jour-là ils avaient fait un grand pas et qu'il était hors de question de tout gâcher par trop de précipitation. Ils étaient rentrés au château, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais ils le perdirent assez vite lorsqu'ils remarquèrent un attroupement devant le tableau cachant les appartements.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'écria Draco

Tous se retournèrent d'un bloc. Il y avait là Hermione, Daphnée, Théo, Blaise et Neville.

-Salut les gars, fit Neville.

-Je croyais avoir bien dit qu'on ne voulait voir personne aujourd'hui, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-On sait, tempéra Hermione. Mais on doit vous parler tout de suite. C'est très important.

Les deux jeunes hommes les observèrent quelques instants avant de murmurer le mot de passe et d'inviter leurs amis à entrer. Tous s'installèrent et un silence emplit la pièce. Hermione se décida à crever l'abcès.

-Blaise pense que vous devez être au courant, commença Hermione. Quand on a reçu vos mots ce matin, Ginny est sortie de la salle furieuse. J'ai suivi Ron et je suis allée voir pourquoi. En résumé, Ginny est obsédée par toi, Harry, et elle fera tout pour t'avoir, y compris éliminer Draco que Ron et Ginny estiment trop proche de toi.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? fit Harry

-Crois-nous sur parole, quand les Weasley ont une idée qui leur tienne à cœur, ils feront tout pour la réaliser, soupira Neville.

-Ils ont raison, acquiesça Théo. Tu ne les connais pas encore très bien mais on peut t'assurer qu'ils sont comme ça.

-Je voulais vous mettre en garde, enfin surtout toi Harry, avoua Hermione. Je ne crois pas que tu ais remarqué comment elle te tournait autour. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se mette entre vous.

-Comment ça, entre nous ? releva Draco

-Aux dernières nouvelles, on n'est pas con et on a bien remarqué que vous étiez attirés l'un par l'autre et plus encore, sourit Daphnée.

Les deux concernés écarquillèrent des yeux.

-CE N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS VRAI ! s'écrièrent-t-ils

-Mais oui, c'est ça, pouffa Blaise.

-Une dernière volonté, peut-être, avant que je ne vous extermine tous ? gronda Draco

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! s'écria Harry, horrifié

-Et pourquoi donc ? leva un sourcil Draco

-Les tâches de sang sont vraiment très difficiles à enlever, surtout sur les tapis et les sols en marbre, expliqua Harry. Et puis, comment tu vas cacher les corps, hein ?

-Tu as raison, songea Draco. Vaut mieux faire passer ça pour un accident. Je me demande si Snape n'a pas quelque chose ...

-Vous plaisantez, les gars, j'espère ? fit Neville, complètement terrifié

Les autres aussi avaient brusquement pâli en les entendant parler aussi sérieusement de leurs morts prochaines. Les deux jeunes hommes patientèrent quelques minutes avant d'exploser de rire.

-Bien sûr que oui, sourit Draco. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour ? fit Blaise à Harry

-Oui, répondit Harry, intrigué. Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que tu devrais leur dire, hésita Blaise.

Le brun pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, ça rassurerait ses amis mais d'un autre, ils n'auraient peut-être pas les réactions escomptées.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_ fit Draco

_-Rien qui te concerne, petit Dragon, _répondit Harry.

_-'Ry ! _

_-Laisse-moi réfléchir, beau blond. L'idée de Blaise n'est pas mauvaise. _

_-Mais ... _

_-Mon beau Dragon, tu te tais sinon je leur livre quelques petits secrets honteux que tes très belles, très gentilles et très délicieuses mère et tante m'ont confié. _

_-Tu continues à draguer ma mère et ma tante ! _

_-Chut ! Je réfléchis ! _

_-Tu me le paieras, 'Ry !_

-Blaisou chéri, susurra Harry, quand on te confie quelque chose, tu fais en sorte de fermer ta grande gueule devant les autres. Puis-je exaucer ton dernier souhait avant que je ne te massacre de mes propres mains ?

-Euh ... bégaya Blaise, mourir de vieillesse ?

-Pfff, on peut vraiment plus s'amuser, grogna Harry. Bon, pour faire court, Draco et moi savons que Ginny me court après. J'ai monté un plan pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Ma légère transformation en faisait partie.

-Légère ? s'étouffa Théo. Tu es devenu une bombe sexuelle, oui ! Toute l'école te bave dessus !

-J'ai aussi remarqué, grinça Draco. Maintenant que vous savez que nous sommes sur le coup, je vous conseille de rejoindre vos lits. C'est sûr que je ne vous enlèverais pas de points mais qui sait pour les professeurs ...

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Daphnée.

Chacun souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le courrier arriva comme toujours et Draco se mit à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Soudain, une hirondelle voleta jusqu'à Harry, lui tendant la patte pour qu'il lui prenne sa lettre. Après une caresse, le jeune homme la libéra et commença à lire la missive. Mais le contenu le fit pâlir radicalement. Voyant son état, Draco s'inquiéta.

-Harry ?

-On est mort, Draco, murmura Harry, on est mort ...

-Pourquoi ?

-IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, ALBUS ! hurla Sirius soudainement

-Voyons, Sirius ... tenta Albus

-JE REFUSE ! JE NE VEUX PAS LES VOIR ICI !

Sur ces mots, le professeur de Duel quitta les lieux. Surpris par cet éclat, Severus se tourna vers Remus qui jeta un coup d'œil entendu avec Harry.

-Remus ?

-Son pire cauchemar arrive ce soir, soupira Remus.

Le cours de Duel fut particulièrement tendu. Aussitôt que les septièmes années furent entrés dans la salle, Sirius avait refermé la porte avec fureur. Comprenant que l'homme n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, surtout après que ses cris aient été rapportés à tous les élèves, la classe préféra se tenir tranquille. Voyant que s'ils ne prenaient pas le cours en main, il y aurait des blessés, Harry et Draco lui suggérèrent de petits duels pour voir où en était leur niveau, duels qu'ils se proposèrent d'arbitrer, comme il en était coutume à Genesys. L'héritier Black accepta aussitôt, les remerciant dans un souffle. Pendant que le blond surveillait un duel, le brun laissa vagabonder son regard sur son parrain. Tout en lui, jusqu'à son aura magique, lui faisait comprendre que ce dernier était plus que tendu. Dans ces conditions, ses prochains cours seraient extrêmement dangereux pour les élèves. Il n'avait pas le choix.

_-Lucius ? _

_-Harry ?! Tu n'es pas en cours ? _

_-Si mais j'ai un problème. Est-ce qu'il te serait possible de reprendre au pied levé les cours de Duel ? _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_-Sirius a reçu une très mauvaise nouvelle ce matin et il ne serait pas du tout sage de lui confier des élèves dans son état. _

_-Quelle nouvelle ? _

_-Tout le monde le saura bien assez tôt. Peux-tu prendre sa place ? _

_-Les cours de Duel ne sont pas exactement comme ceux de Potions. _

_-Je sais mais ni Draco ni moi ne pouvons prendre sa place. À la rigueur, fais faire aux élèves des duels comme nous pour voir leur niveau exact. _

_-D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. _

_-Attends-nous dans ses appartements. Nous l'y conduirons dès que le cours finit. _

_-Compris. _

Harry s'approcha de Draco alors qu'il signalait la fin de l'affrontement.

-Ton père va prendre la place de Sirius, annonça-t-il très bas.

-Entendu, fit Draco.

Le cours se finit au grand soulagement de tous et les élèves s'empressèrent de vider les lieux au plus vite. Immédiatement, les deux benjamins conduisirent leur aîné dans ses appartements où ils retrouvèrent Lucius mais aussi Narcissa et Cassiopée. D'une main, Harry fit venir à lui une potion de Sommeil et la fit boire à son parrain. Aussitôt, celui-ci s'endormit et il fut transporté dans son lit.

-Il va falloir le surveiller, expliqua Harry. Lucius, tu prendras sa place en cours. Fais des duels, ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui.

-Dumbledore ne risque pas de venir, vu la scène de ce matin ? demanda Draco

-Et merde tu as raison ! s'exclama Harry. Lucius, il faudra que tu me préviennes tout de suite si c'est le cas.

-Que vas-tu faire ? interrogea Narcissa

-Je devrais parler à sa place, avoua Harry.

-On va y aller, annonça Draco. On vous laisse !

Les deux garçons embrassèrent tout le monde avant de filer en cours.

Le soir, Harry sembla vouloir rentrer à reculons dans la Grande Salle. Draco dut presque le tirer jusqu'au hall. Mais voyant le comportement plus que réticent de son ami, il l'emmena hors de la vue des autres élèves et lui prit tendrement les mains.

-'Ry ?

-D'un côté, je suis content mais d'un autre, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, souffla Harry en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Merci, Dray. Je pense qu'on peut y aller.

-Tu es sûr ?

-On n'a pas le choix, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois.

Après une caresse furtive de sa main sur la sienne, Draco traina Harry vers la Grande Salle et l'assit de force à ses côtés. Ne voulant pas inquiéter plus que de raison ses amis, Harry adressa un sourire chaleureux à toute la table et commença en même temps que les autres à manger. Quand le repas se termina, Albus se leva et réclama l'attention de tous.

-Chers élèves, dit-il, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pendant quelques temps, nous aurons la visite de Miss Cassidy Allan qui veillera à la restauration des protections de l'école, ainsi que de ses trois apprentis. Je vous prierais de ne pas les déranger dans leur travail. Miss Allan.

Une superbe femme aux cheveux d'un roux sombre et au regard incandescent s'avança alors, suivie par trois jeunes hommes, un blond, un brun et un roux, d'une beauté époustouflante. Les regards des trois hommes s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils virent Sirius et ils lui firent chacun un sourire enjôleur sous le visage fermé de Severus. Sirius, quant à lui, les foudroyait du regard, ne cachant absolument pas son antipathie à leur égard.

Tous les élèves les dévorèrent des yeux mais devant le regard plus que persistant du directeur, ils commencèrent à quitter la salle. Cassidy discutait avec le directeur et ses apprentis bavaient littéralement sur Sirius. Pressentant le danger, Remus tira ce dernier hors de la salle et Harry se dépêcha de les suivre à distance, prétextant une question à poser à ses professeurs. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau du professeur de Duel et Remus servit à son meilleur ami un verre d'alcool fort. Il prévint aussi les Malfoy restants de ne pas venir les rejoindre puis ils se mirent à attendre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sur un signe de Remus, Draco alla ouvrir et il découvrit sur le pas de la porte les personnes que Dumbledore avait présenté un peu plus tôt. Sans un mot, il les fit entrer et barricada soigneusement les lieux après eux.

-Idy ! s'écria Harry en s'élançant dans les bras de la femme

-Raven ! sourit Cassidy en le réceptionnant. Tu as grandi, dis donc !

-Je ne suis plus un gosse !

-Pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit Raven. Remus, Sirius, est-ce que ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

-Très bien, fit Remus. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis notre arrivée ici.

-Je m'en doute. Qui est ce beau jeune homme ?

-C'est Draco Malfoy, mon ami, sourit Harry. Draco, je te présente Cassidy, qui est comme une grande sœur pour moi et ses trois apprentis Octave, Clive et Quentin.

-Cassidy, ton amie tueuse à gages ? s'étonna Draco

-C'est exact, sourit Harry.

-Enchanté, Miss, fit Draco en lui faisant un baise-main. Je suis heureux de rencontrer une personne chère à Harry.

-Il est mignon, gloussa Cassidy. Si je n'avais pas Nathan, crois-moi, tu serais ma proie, même si tu as l'âge de Raven.

-Raven ?

-Sa couleur de cheveux est aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau, je l'ai remarqué la première fois que je l'ai vu. Sirius, mon chéri, tu ne dis rien ?

-Tu vires tes toutous de là et on verra, soupira Sirius.

-Voyons, Sirius, ne leur en veut pas, sourit Cassidy.

-Je ne plaisante pas, gronda Sirius.

-Alors ce sera pour une autre fois, haussa des épaules Cassidy.

-Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda Harry

-Vos mises à prix sont tout simplement hallucinantes, avoua Cassidy. Quand j'ai vu le montant, je me suis dit que ceux qui obtiendront ces contrats assureront à la fois leur réputation et leur subsistances jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

-Tu as le commanditaire ? demanda Remus

-Pas encore, répondit Cassidy. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, Mindy est la meilleure pour dénicher ce type d'information.

Elle observa attentivement Draco pendant quelques instants.

-Il faudra que j'en apprenne un peu plus, fit finalement Cassidy. Bon, je vous laisse. Les garçons, on y va.

La femme et les apprentis quittèrent les lieux. Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi elle m'a regardé comme ça ? demanda Draco

-Elle doit se dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, fronça des sourcils Remus.

-Elle a raison, dit sombrement Harry. J'ai remarqué moi aussi que Draco était la seule personne qui n'avait de raison directe pour que Voldemort veuille sa mort. Cela cache quelque chose et je suis sûr que les Malfoy savent de quoi il s'agit.

-Ils me l'auraient dit ! s'insurgea Draco

-En es-tu aussi sûr ? fit Sirius. Je connais Narcissa et je sais que quand des personnes qu'elle aime sont en danger, elle ferait tout pour les protéger.

Draco se souvint avec douleur comment sa mère s'était jetée devant lui quand le premier Doloris avait fusé lorsqu'ils avaient été découverts l'été précédent.

-C'est vrai, soupira Draco. Que fait-on ?

-Laissons quelques jours passer, conseilla Remus, le temps que Cassidy prenne ses marques. Ensuite, nous nous réunirons. Sirius ?

-Quoi ?

-Il va falloir que tu prépares Severus à ce qu'il va affronter, ordonna durement Remus. Je vos connais tous les deux et je sais que si aucun de vous ne se retient, il y aura un bain de sang en très peu de temps. Compris ?

-Ouais, soupira Sirius. Je tiens quand même à Sev !

-Filez les garçons, fit doucement Remus. Il serait temps d'aller vous reposer.

Après un bref salut, les deux garçons obéirent et regagnèrent leurs lits.

Le lendemain matin, les trois apprentis de Cassidy n'étaient pas là contrairement à leur maître qui discutait avec le professeur McGonagall. Blaise remarqua que Harry arborait un air plutôt sombre.

-Eh, Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-il

-Nuit blanche, bailla Harry. Mais après un bon café, ça ira mieux.

-Si tu le dis.

Pendant qu'il sirotait sa boisson, Harry laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle. Plusieurs jours après sa métamorphose, les élèves continuaient à l'observer à la dérobée. Ginny était encore moins subtile que d'habitude et ça l'agaçait vraiment. Il était temps pour lui de susciter sa jalousie. Et il savait exactement comment.

_-Je vais faire un petit tour du côté de la table des Ravenclow, petit Dragon,_ prévint Harry_. _

_-Pourquoi ? _demanda Draco

_-Il faut que j'avance rapidement dans mon plan pour me débarrasser de Ginny, _rappela Harry.

_-Tu vas voir Luna ? _

_-Pas tout à fait mais c'est tout comme. _

_-Je dois m'inquiéter ? _

_-Sincèrement ? Non. _

_-Alors je vais quand même te surveiller. _

_-Je suis pas un gosse ! _

_-Je sais, beau brun, mais avec toi les catastrophes arrivent vite. _

_-Vive la confiance ! _

_-C'est en les autres que je n'ai pas confiance, nuance. _

Harry lui sourit avant de se lever.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Daphnée

-Voir une amie, fit Harry. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

-OK.

Harry se dirigea vers la table des Ravenclow et s'assit d'un mouvement souple aux côtés de Émilie Glow. Celle-ci sursauta.

-Bonjour Émilie ! dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je ne t'ai pas effrayée ?

-Un peu, avoua Émilie. Que viens-tu faire du côté de l'intelligence incarnée ?

-Parce que tu es une Ravenclow ? Mais que penses-tu donc des Slytherin ?

-Trop tordus pour moi.

-Que suis-je pour vous, alors, jeune demoiselle ?

-Un idiot.

-Ô, malheur ! Je suis touché en plein cœur !

-Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-Pour la peine, je te cause plus ! Na !

Et il lui tira puérilement la langue. Émilie explosa alors de rire.

-Personne ne m'aime, Luna ! pleurnicha Harry

-Mais non, sourit Luna. Tu es notre mascotte, ne l'oublie pas.

-Pas sûr que ça me réjouisse.

Discutant agréablement avec les deux Ravenclow, il ne vit pas le temps passer et fut vraiment surpris quand il entendit la cloche.

-Mesdemoiselles, je suis au regret de vous laisser, s'inclina Harry. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

-Salut Harry !

Le Slytherin se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses camarades puis il alla en cours.

Harry attendit le cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour interroger Draco.

_-Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi ? _taquina Harry

_-Daphnée, Blaise et Théo m'ont bien diverti, _sourit Draco.

_-Comment a été prise ma petite virée chez les Ravenclow ? _

_-Très mal pour toutes les filles, mis à part Émilie et Luna. Ainsi que pour quelques garçons. _

_-Mais encore ? Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer les vers du nez. _

_-Eh ! C'est ma spécialité ! _

_-Crache le morceau, petit Dragon. _

_-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! _

_-Si tu continues à ne rien dire, moi aussi je continuerais. _

_-T'as gagné. Weaslette n'était pas très contente. _

_-C'est tout ? _

_-C'est bon, elle était folle de rage. On voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de faire un massacre. Je pense qu'elle va faire une mise au point avec Émilie. _

_-Elle n'a pas peur d'elle et je crois que Luna garde un œil sur elle. _

_-Je pense aussi. Ça arrange tes plans ? _

_-Plutôt, oui. Je sens que je vais continuer dans cette voix. En plus, je ferais une pierre deux coups. J'adore discuter avec Émilie. _

_-N'en oublie pas tes autres amis. _

_-Jaloux, petit Dragon ? _

_-Dans tes rêves ! _

_-Allez, avoue ! _

_-Pfff, d'accord. Je suis un peu jaloux. _

_-Tu vois quand tu veux. Quand on ne sera que tous les deux, je te ferais un méga câlin ! _

_-Quoi ?! _

_-Tu verras, ça te plaira. _

_-Harry James Potter ! _

Harry ricana doucement avant de retourner son attention sur le cours, laissant Draco fulminer dans son coin.

Le soir venu, après le dîner, Harry prétexta des affaires oubliées dans les appartements de Draco pour aller s'incruster.

-Draco ? Tu es là ?

-Harry ?!

Draco lui ouvrit et Harry s'empressa de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda le blond

-Je crois t'avoir promis quelque chose tout à l'heure, sourit malicieusement Harry.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu sais, en Histoire de la Magie ...

-Je suis pas sûr de te suivre.

-Je t'ai promis un méga câlin, je crois ...

-Un ...

Mais il ne put aller plus loin. Déjà Harry l'enlaçait tendrement. Draco se figea de longs instants, le cerveau sur pause.

_Harry me fait un câlin, Harry me fait un câlin,Harry me fait un câlin,Harry me fait un câlin,_ se répéta en boucle Draco.

_J'espère que je n'en fais pas trop d'un coup, _s'inquiéta Harry. _Hum, qu'il sent bon ! _

À regret, le brun recula mais le blond, dans un sursaut de lucidité, resserra son étreinte encore une minute avant de se séparer. Ils se sourirent tendrement.

-Je vais y aller, fit doucement Harry. À demain.

-A demain, sourit Draco.

Draco passa un doigt sur la joue du brun, n'osant aller plus loin puis referma la porte. Harry toucha rêveusement sa joue, ne sachant pas si ce qui s'était passé avait bien eu lieu ou non, puis partit d'un pas joyeux vers les dortoirs de Slytherin. En même temps, le blond s'était écroulé derrière la porte, le visage entre ses mains, totalement perdu.

_J'espère que je ne suis pas allé trop loin,_ soupira Draco.

-Sev ?

-Qui sont ces trois guignols ? grogna Severus une fois revenus dans les cachots

-Octave, Clive et Quentin, les apprentis de Cassidy, tu sais l'amie tueuse à gages de Harry, soupira Sirius. Ça fait dix ans qu'ils sont avec elle. La première fois que je les ai rencontré, Harry avait neuf ans et eux quinze. Ils sont tous les trois tombés amoureux de moi à ce moment-là. Au début ça m'amusait mais ensuite ils sont devenus de plus en plus collants et ils en sont venus à me harceler. Je leur ai fait plusieurs fois fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressés par eux mais ils ne m'ont pas lâché, même quand je sortais avec d'autres sous leur nez. Ils me veulent et feront tout pour y arriver.

-Tu ne les as pas encouragé, par hasard ?

-Tu me prends pour qui, Sev ? Quand quelqu'un ne me plait pas, je lui dis. Eux, je le leur ai dit plus d'une fois et ils ne me laissent pas tranquille. Demande à Remus et Harry, même à Cassidy, ils te le diront.

-Ils n'ont pas intérêt à s'approcher de toi sinon je leur montre qu'il ne faut pas énerver un ancien Death Eater.

-N'oublie pas qu'ils apprennent à devenir tueurs à gages.

-Sirius, je SUIS un tueur, spécialiste dans la torture, je te rappelle.

-Je sais. Mais fais attention, je t'en prie. S'ils arrivent à te faire perdre le contrôle, qui sait ce qui se passerait, surtout avec Dumby qui cherche notre faille. Déjà qu'il sait pour notre couple, je ne sais comment ...

Soudain, Sirius lança le verre qu'il avait en main et il se brisa contre le mur. Severus sursauta violemment sur le coup et regarda attentivement son amant. Il semblait vraiment sur le point de craquer.

-Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Severus en se rapprochant de Sirius

-Ils vont me rendre dingue, Severus, soupira lourdement Sirius. Je sens qu'ils vont mettre à mal notre couple. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ...

-Je suis là. Et il est hors de question qu'ils se mettent en travers de notre chemin ! D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Allez, viens maintenant ...

Doucement, Severus tira Sirius vers la chambre où il s'efforça à lui montrer tout son amour.

Draco se faufila ce matin-là dans le dortoir des Slytherin sans un bruit. Il était encore très tôt et il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre. Il descendit jusqu'au dortoir des 7ème année et entrouvrit doucement la porte. Tout le monde semblait dormir et le blond soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Il entra et alla vers le lit de Harry. Le brun était serein dans son sommeil. La tentation était grande de lui toucher délicatement le visage mais le blond ne céda pas, sachant parfaitement que son ami pouvait très bien réagir violemment aux vues de l'entrainement qu'il avait reçu. Il l'admira quelques instants puis déposa son paquet sur la table de nuit. Après un dernier regard, il s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry sentit que son environnement immédiat avait changé. Avec précaution, il souleva une paupière puis l'autre avant de s'étirer tel un félin. Il se redressa et voulut attraper distraitement sa baguette sur sa table de nuit mais il rencontra un obstacle. Surpris, il regarda et vit une petite boîte. Sans bruit, il s'empara de son item magique et se mit à lancer une volée de sorts. Quand il fut sûr que le paquet ne pouvait lui exploser à la figure, il le prit et l'ouvrit. Il eut le souffle coupé et voyant le contenu.

À l'intérieur, il y avait un splendide lys de cristal qui capturait les premières lueurs du matin. Subjugué, il sortit délicatement le présent de la boîte et l'admira. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art et il ne pouvait que louer le travail. Après quelques minutes de stupéfaction, il voulut connaître l'expéditeur. Avec douceur, il déposa la fleur sur son lit et examina la boîte. Il y trouva une carte qu'il s'empressa de lire.

_Hommage à ta mère que tu n'as jamais connu. Je sais que sa beauté surpassera toujours celle de ce modeste présent. _

_D._

Amoureusement, il replaça l'objet dans sa boîte qu'il rangea dans sa table de nuit. Ensuite, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, carte sur le cœur.

_Merci Draco_, sourit Harry.

Ce fut avec un sourire de plusieurs mètres que Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le premier repas de la journée. Ses amis essayèrent tant bien que mal de lui arracher la raison de sa merveilleuse humeur mais celui-ci leur répondait avec un sourire mystérieux qui acheva de convaincre tous les membres de son fan-club qu'il était l'homme le plus magnifique sur terre. Quand Draco arriva dans la salle, le brun lui fit un discret clin d'œil auquel le blond répondit par un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger. Ils s'engagèrent dans une discussion à bâtons rompus avec tous leurs amis Slytherin, le blond placé auprès du brun. Du coin de l'œil, Draco remarqua que Ginny Weasley les fixait intensément et la lueur qu'elle avait au fond des yeux ne présageait rien de bon. Il l'ignora et se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Il nota que les visages de Sirius et de Severus étaient fermés et que Remus se tenait sur ses gardes. Cassidy Allan parlait avec le directeur et Octave, Clive et Quentin tentaient par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de Sirius. Mais à un moment, son regard croisa celui du roux -s'il avait bien retenu, Clive- et celui-ci se mit à le détailler. Il donna des coups à ses amis et leur parla tout en leur indiquant l'aristocrate. Ce dernier eut un mauvais pressentiment en les voyant le dévorer du regard et il soupira de soulagement lorsque ses amis se levèrent de table pour aller en cours.

Il n'osait pas le dire mais les trois hommes le mettaient particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-Tu es Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris. Il se trouvait dans un couloir conduisant à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre que Harry et lui avaient besoin pour un devoir et le coure-feu était très proche. Bien évidemment, sur l'insistance de son ami, il s'était muni de la Carte des Maraudeurs pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. La personne qui l'avait interpellé était bien plus âgée que les élèves.

- Et vous êtes ? fit hautainement Draco

-Quentin Malen, se présenta l'inconnu.

-Vous êtes l'assistant de Cassidy Allan, je me trompe ?

-Pas du tout.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais discuter avec vous.

-Je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder. Veuillez m'excuser, je suis assez pressé.

Mais le brun lui bloqua le chemin en le maintenant contre un mur. Son souffle était près de son visage.

-Doucement, nous avons le temps ...

-Je vous ai dit que moi je n'en avais pas. Laissez-moi passer.

-Pas tout de suite.

Il lui caressa la joue en le regardant tendrement et le blond se crispa.

-Cessez immédiatement votre manège, gronda doucement Draco. Sinon, je vous le ferais regretter amèrement.

-Le petit chaton se rebelle ? ricana Quentin. Clive avait raison, tu m'as l'air bien intéressant. Viens avec moi, je pourrais t'apprendre des choses fascinantes ...

-Non.

Malgré son air sûr de lui, Draco était mort de trouille. Il tentait désespérément d'attraper sa baguette. L'homme qui était face à lui était tout de même en apprentissage pour devenir tueur à gages !

-Tu ne le regretteras pas, pourtant.

-Il en est hors de question. Pour la dernière fois, laissez-moi partir.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Avec deux doigts, il lui releva le menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du sien, lui qui était totalement paralysé par la peur.

-Je vous conseille de vous éloigner de mon fils avant que je ne m'énerve, claqua une voix froide dans le vide.

Quentin se redressa, surpris et irrité d'avoir été interrompu, et allait cracher son mécontentement lorsqu'une baguette entre les deux yeux le figea sur place. Il fixa l'objet avant de le remonter pour découvrir un homme dans la force de l'âge ressemblant terriblement à celui qu'il avait coincé.

-Qui êtes-vous ? bégaya Quentin

-Lucius Malfoy, père de ce jeune homme et particulièrement remonté contre vous, siffla Lucius. Approchez-vous encore une fois de lui et vous le paierez de votre vie. Suis-je assez clair ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Partez, maintenant, avant que je ne changes d'avis.

Quentin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila sans demander son reste. Quand il eut disparu, Lucius se retourna vers Draco. Celui-ci s'était écroulé contre le mur et serrait convulsivement ses jambes contre lui. Le père s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

-Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Incapable de parler, le plus jeune se contenta de hocher négativement de la tête. Cela renforça l'inquiétude de Lucius.

-Peux-tu te lever, au moins ?

Il essaya mais ne dut qu'à la rapidité de son père pour ne pas rejoindre immédiatement le sol. Sans un mot, l'aîné le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans ses appartements. En chemin, il contacta Severus.

_-Sev ? _

_-Lucius ? Un problème ? _

_-C'est Draco. Il me faudrait des potions calmantes. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _

_-Il a failli se faire agresser par l'un des apprentis de Allan. _

_-QUOI ?! _

_-Ne cries pas, ça me donne mal à la tête. Viens avec toutes les potions dont il aurait besoin. Et évite de prévenir Sirius ou Harry. Nous réglerons ça nous-même. _

_-Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite. _

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Severus débarqua dans les appartements et se jeta au chevet de son filleul sous les yeux paniqués de Cassiopée, Narcissa et Lucius. Il l'examina puis lui donna une potion qui le plongea dans le sommeil. Il plaça une alarme puis indiqua silencieusement à ses amis de le suivre dans le salon.

-Il était en état de choc, soupira Severus. Je l'ai fait dormir, il devrait aller mieux demain. Mais que s'est-il passé, Lucius ?

-Je ...

Mais il ne put continuer car quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Narcissa s'empressa d'ouvrir et Harry entra.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais est-ce que vous savez où est Draco ? demanda Harry. Il devait aller chercher un livre et il n'est toujours pas revenu. En plus, c'est lui qui a la carte ...

-Il est ici, rassura Lucius. Il était fatigué et il a décidé de dormir ici. Tu peux partir tranquille.

-Il va bien ?

-Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. Tu devrais y aller avant l'heure du couvre-feu.

-Tu as raison. Bonne nuit à tous.

-Bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme quitta les lieux. Aussitôt, le patriarche leur raconta comment, alors qu'il remontait à leurs appartements, il était tombé sur l'apprenti sur le point d'embrasser son fils. La colère gronda dans les cœurs de tous les membres de la famille.

-Déjà qu'ils tournent autour de Sirius, grogna Severus en faisant les cents pas. Hors de question qu'ils s'en prennent à Draco !

-Je serais d'avis à ce qu'on en parle avec Allan, proposa Cassiopée. C'est elle qui a tout pouvoir sur eux, non ?

-C'est une idée, fit Lucius. Allons-y tout de suite. Je crois savoir qu'elle a des appartements séparés de ses apprentis, non ?

-C'est ça, confirma Severus. Mais qui restera avec Draco ?

-Je reste, annonça Narcissa. Je préfère être avec mon fils. Vous me raconterez tout en revenant.

-Bien, conclut Lucius. Sev, conduis-nous jusqu'à elle.

Sans un bruit, enveloppés dans leurs capes d'invisibilité, Cassiopée, Lucius et Severus filèrent vers les appartements de Cassidy Allan.

-Pardon ?! s'étouffa Cassiopée

Elle venait d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Draco par les trois adultes. Elle se releva et fit des va-et-viens devant la cheminée.

-Je ne tolèrerais pas plus longtemps ce genre de comportement envers mon fils, gronda Lucius. S'il arrive encore quelque chose du même genre, nous prendrons des mesures en conséquences.

-Et soyez sûre que nous n'hésiterons pas à les tuer, ajouta Severus.

Cassidy garda le silence.

-Cela ne vous choque pas ? s'indigna Cassiopée

-Choquée ? leva un sourcil Cassidy. Pas du tout. Je suis tout simplement FURIEUSE !

Les deux blonds et le brun furent surpris de ce brusque éclat de colère.

-Bordel ! siffla Cassidy. Ils ont osé toucher un gosse ! Je sens qu'à ce rythme, c'est moi qui vais les tuer, en passant par la case torture !

-Il n'y avait que Malen, rectifia Lucius.

-Ce sont des triplés, ils sont solidaires dans toutes leurs actions, même si l'un ou deux d'entre eux ne sont pas là, expliqua Cassidy. Ils sont inconscients, ma parole ! Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient tourner autour de Sirius parce que je sais qu'il leur donnera la correction qu'ils méritent mais ça ...

-En parlant de ça, fronça des sourcils Severus. Gardez en laisse vos trois imbéciles. Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter encore longtemps qu'ils lorgnent sur mon amant.

-Je sais, sourit Cassidy.

-Comment ça, vous savez ? sursauta Cassiopée

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, fit Cassidy. Aussitôt que je vous ai vu, j'ai compris que Sirius et Severus formaient un couple. Comme Remus et Cassiopée.

-Euh ... rougit Cassiopée. Si vous pouviez garder ça pour vous ...

-Compris, fit Cassiopée. Mais si Harry apprend ce qui s'est passé, ils sont morts, et ça ne sera sûrement pas moi qui l'empêcherait !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus, curieux

-Parce qu'on ne touche pas ce qui appartient à Harry ! déclara Cassidy. Je ne suis pas conne non plus, j'ai vu que ces deux-là étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais Harry est très possessif. Il se battra toujours jusqu'au bout pour ce qui lui tient à cœur. Si ces trois-là touche à sa moitié, croyez-moi, il ne fera pas dans la dentelle pour leur faire comprendre que Draco Malfoy est une propriété rigoureusement privée ! Il reste quand même mon meilleur élève.

-Votre meilleur élève ? hoqueta Lucius

-Théoriquement parlant, Harry est effectivement un tueur à gages, confirma Cassidy. Quant à la pratique, je sens qu'il va s'exercer sur les trois idiots qui me servent d'apprentis dans très peu de temps. Enfin bref, si vous avez des problèmes avec eux, réglez ça directement avec eux, ça sera plus simple. Je vous demande juste une chose.

-Quoi ? demanda Severus, méfiant

-Les souvenirs de leurs corrections ! s'écria joyeusement Cassidy. Je le leur repasserais de temps en temps pour leur rappeler toutes les conneries qu'ils ont fait.

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu sadique sur les bords ? demanda suspicieusement Cassiopée

-Moi ? S'étonna Cassidy. Si peu ! C'est tout ?

-Euh, oui, fit Lucius. Nous allons vous laisser.

-Comme vous voulez, dit Cassidy. Ah, une dernière chose ! Envoyez-moi le jeune Draco dès qu'il se lèvera. J'aimerais lui parler avant qu'il n'aille manger.

-Pourquoi ? fit Severus.

-J'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait lui plaire, sourit Cassidy. Rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger, bien sûr. Il vous en parlera s'il le veut.

-Nous transmettrons le message, accepta Cassiopée. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à vous tous.

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans les ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? **_


	22. Chapter 21 Explosions

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 21 _**Explosions **_

Draco Malfoy, dix-sept ans, fils de Narcissa Black Malfoy et de Lucius Malfoy, respectivement Lady et Lord Malfoy, Prince des Slytherin, amoureux de Harry Potter ... était mort de trouille.

Depuis maintenant dix minutes, il était planté devant la porte des appartements de Cassidy Allan et il n'arrivait pas à se décider à frapper à la porte ou pas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva la main et toqua.

-Entrez !

Il poussa doucement la porte et entra dans le salon. Assise dans un fauteuil, buvant une tasse de thé, Cassidy Allan prenait son petit déjeuner. Draco lui remarqua quelques ressemblances avec des vieilles photos de Lily Potter.

-Bonjour, Draco, sourit Cassidy. Assis-toi, je t'en prie. Tu peux te servir, j'en ai trop pour moi seule.

-Merci, Madame, s'inclina Draco avant de s'installer.

-Par pitié, ne m'appelle pas madame, j'ai l'impression de prendre vingts balais d'un coup. Appelle-moi Cassidy, s'il te plaît, ou même Idy, comme Harry.

-Je vais rester sur Cassidy, si cela ne vous gêne pas.

-Ça me va.

Ils mangèrent en silence.

-Ton père, ta tante et ton parrain m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Quentin. Sache que je suis vraiment folle de rage qu'il ait fait ça. Je te présente toutes mes excuses.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, c'est à lui, il est assez grand pour le faire tout seul.

-C'est vrai. Comptes-tu le dire à Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir s'il appréciait ou non vos apprentis donc je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Alors suis mon conseil et ne lui dit pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry tient vraiment à toi et je ne crois pas que faire exploser le château sur un coup de colère ne lui serve à cacher ses véritables capacités.

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Depuis le début. J'adore ce petit gars, n'en doute jamais.

-Je vous crois. Vous vouliez me proposer quelque chose ?

-En fait, oui. J'aimerais te tester pour t'apprendre quelques astuces qui sont typiques de mon métier.

-Pardon ?

-J'aimerais t'enseigner quelques méthodes, pour que tu sois un peu sur un pied d'égalité avec Harry.

-Ce que vous allez m'apprendre, Harry connait ?

-Bien sûr. Il ne serait pas resté auprès de moi sans avoir appris quelques trucs, non ?

-C'est vrai. C'est une proposition intéressante. Vous permettez que j'en discute avec ma famille ?

-Comme tu veux. Mais je croyais que tu étais majeur ?

-Je le suis. Mais c'est surtout pour ne pas interféré avec leur propre entrainement et qui sait, ils pourront me couvrir pour Harry.

-C'est vrai. Bien, je te laisse réfléchir. Tu devrais y aller, les cours ne vont pas tarder. Dès que tu seras sûr de ta réponse, reviens me voir, tu sais où me trouver. Et si les garçons t'embêtent, n'hésite pas à leur envoyer un coup de pied bien placé. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Si vous le dites. Bonne journée, Cassidy.

-A toi aussi, Draco.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de la femme.

_Tu as bien choisi, mon Raven,_ songea Cassidy. _Ce jeune homme te complète parfaitement. Il est celui qu'il te faut. _

Draco arriva en courant devant la salle de classe. Heureusement, le professeur n'était pas encore là. En le voyant, Harry soupira de soulagement.

-J'avais un truc urgent à faire, s'excusa d'emblée Draco. Et hier soir, j'ai eu un coup de barre et j'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, ajouta-t-il à voix basse à la seule intention du brun.

-C'est bon, sourit Harry. Tu te mets à côté de moi ?

-Bien entendu. Sinon, tu ne travaillerais pas du cours !

-Eh ! Je ne te permets pas !

-Mais je me le permets tout seul, mon cher Harry ! Je vais même en profiter !

Sans crier gare, le blond déposa un baiser sur la joue du Survivant. Celui-ci eut un moment de flottement avant de crier au scandale. Mais déjà le Prince s'était enfui.

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! Tu vas me le payer, crois-moi !

Sous les rires de tous les élèves, la classe entra en cours et le brun se fit un devoir de bouder son ami.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Harry et Draco allèrent dîner dans la Grande Salle et discutant joyeusement. Le blond sentit des regards peser sur lui et voulut savoir de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était les triplés Malen, un violent frisson s'empara de lui, frisson qui se répercuta chez le brun qui s'en inquiéta.

-Dray ?

-Ça va, pas de soucis.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et bientôt, Draco voulut nourrir Harry comme un bébé sous les fous rires de ses congénères. Le brun se plia de bonne grâce à l'épreuve de force mais fit tout son possible pour rendre la tâche plus que ardue. Parfois, le blond flirtait avec son ami qui lui rendait la pareille.

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin.

Soudain, les deux amis furent brusquement et violemment séparés. Tombés de leurs chaises, ils jetèrent un regard noir au responsable qui n'était autre que Ginny qui les fusillait.

_On va enfin pouvoir en finir avec cette mascarade,_ se dit Harry qui voyait là une bonne occasion pour se débarrasser de la jeune Weasley.

Les deux Slytherin se levèrent et firent face à la Gryffindor, le Prince toutefois légèrement en retrait par rapport au Seigneur, conscient que c'était à ce dernier de jouer. Ils avaient l'attention de toute la Grande Salle et cela servait parfaitement le plan de Harry.

-On peut savoir ce que tu as, Ginny ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas apprécié sa chute

-Il se passe que cette fouine te tripote ! explosa Ginny

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'étais aux premières loges et crois-moi, il ne le faisait pas.

-Ce que tu peux être naïf ! Cette tapette te tourne autour et tu ne le remarques même pas ! Pire, il éloigne toutes les filles pour mieux te séduire !

-Tu as un problème avec les gays ?

-Aimer quelqu'un du même sexe est tout à fait immoral et contre nature ! Tu devrais empêcher cette ... chose de t'approcher !

-Ah oui, et pourquoi je devrais me séparer de mon meilleur ami ?

-Il t'empêche de voir tes sentiments pour moi !

-Pardon ?!

-Il ne veut pas que tu vois que tu m'aimes !

_Cette fille est sérieusement dérangée,_ pensèrent en même temps Harry, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Hermione, Neville et Luna.

-N'est-ce pas que tu m'aimes ? minauda Ginny en s'approchant du Survivant

Et sans prévenir, elle embrassa Harry. Celui-ci se figea, totalement abasourdi. Elle prit le manque de mouvement pour un consentement et tenta de mettre sa langue dans la bouche du garçon. Il se réveilla alors à ce moment-là et repoussa sèchement la jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais faire là, exactement ? gronda Harry

-Mais ... euh ... balbutia Ginny. Je croyais que ...

-Et tu croyais quoi, Ginny ? Que je t'aimais ? Mais tu t'es fait des films !

-Alors pour qui tu as changé, sinon pour moi ? Les autres filles du groupes ne sont pas intéressées par toi et tu ne t'intéresse qu'à moi !

-Tu te trompes. Je traite toutes les filles du groupe de la même façon, toi y compris. Arrête de rêver, tu te fais du mal.

-Avoue que tu m'aimes, Harry ! Et cette déclaration que tu m'as faite, alors ?

-Tu sais parfaitement que j'étais sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour. Tout ce que je disais n'était pas mes vrais sentiments.

-Dis-moi de quelle garce tu es amoureux ! Je lui ferais payer de t'avoir détourner de moi !

-Ça suffit, Ginny ! Je suis effectivement amoureux de quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas de toi et ça fait longtemps que je le suis. Cesse de me faire une scène qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Je ne te crois pas ! C'est cette fouine qui veut te séduire qui te fait dire ça ! Cette sale pédale !

Harry sentit Draco se déplacer mais d'un geste de la main, il l'enjoignit de ne pas bouger.

-Tu as un problème avec les homosexuels ?

-Ils sont dégoutants, tu devrais le savoir ! Ils sont remplis de vices ! S'ils se tournent vers d'autres personnes qui ont la même tare qu'eux, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas capables de satisfaire un partenaire du sexe opposé !

Harry sentit le tollé général qui allait éclater de la part de tous les homosexuels de l'école. Lui-même était révolté par ses propos homophobes. Mais le coup de grâce arriva sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

-Toi aussi tu devrais t'éloigner d'eux, continua Ginny. De toute façon, tu es hétérosexuel donc pourquoi s'intéresser à eux, hein ?

_Trop, c'est trop_, se dit Harry.

-Tu veux que je quitte mon parrain, qui m'a élevé depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents parce qu'il est gay ? susurra Harry. Tu veux que j'abandonne mon meilleur ami, l'un des premiers à m'avoir accueilli ici, parce qu'il est gay ? Non, mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Je suis absolument écœuré de ta position contre l'homosexualité, franchement, pourquoi interdire à quelqu'un de trouver le bonheur, même si c'est avec quelqu'un du même sexe, hein ? Tu me dégoutes !

-Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais ! pleurnicha Ginny

-MAIS JE NE T'AIME PAS ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, tu as déliré ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ni te parler, c'est clair ?

D'un pas furieux, le brun s'avançait vers la sortie.

-Mais je t'aime, moi ! s'écria Ginny

Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-Là, tu t'humilies toute seule, Weasley. N'ose plus jamais venir devant moi.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, Draco lança un appel de détresse à Théo et Blaise. Ceux-ci se levèrent et accompagnèrent le Prince hors de la salle. Une fois hors de vue, le blond remercia brièvement ses amis avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son amour. Il le rattrapa juste au moment où il s'enfermait dans ses appartements. Lorsqu'il entra à son tour, le brun faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée. Il avait jeté dans un geste de rage sa robe de sorcier et détaché hâtivement sa cravate. Il s'approcha doucement, sans faire de geste brusque.

-Harry ?

Celui-ci se retourna si vite qu'il le fit sursauter.

-Oh, c'est toi ...

-Ça va ?

-Rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'elle a dit, ça me donne envie de vomir. Être aussi intolérant, ça ne devrait pas exister !

-Laisse-la parler.

-J'aimerais bien mais ça me pousse à réagir. Pourtant, je croyais que l'homosexualité était largement acceptée chez les sorciers d'Europe, non ?

-Normalement, oui. Mais il existe toujours des récalcitrants. Et aussi, dans les vieilles familles sorcières, il est plutôt mal vu d'être homosexuel, même s'il existe une potion permettant d'avoir des enfants.

-Mouais ... mais ce qu'elle a dit met en rogne ...

Il s'écroula sur le canapé où s'était installé Draco et posa comme à son habitude sa tête sur ses genoux. Ce dernier lui massa doucement la tête.

-Reconnais un point positif à cette engueulade, songea Draco.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry. Lequel ? Mis à part s'être débarrassé définitivement de Ginny.

-Sa réputation d'homophobe va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Ça ne va pas l'aider à se faire des amis, et encore moins depuis que tu l'as jetée devant tout le monde.

-Tu as raison.

Le brun semblait s'être calmé et le blond décida d'en profiter en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Et embarrassé, Harry rougit et Draco éclata de rire.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ? ricana Draco

-Oh, ça va, grogna Harry.

Il voulut se relever mais son ami le plaqua d'autorité sur le canapé et reprit son massage. Il capitula, vaincu.

-Je suis content que cette histoire soit terminée, soupira Harry.

-C'est vrai que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? demanda soudainement Draco

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas la peine d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, je ne dirais rien du tout. Tu le sauras peut-être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Mais ...

-Pas de mais ! S'il te plaît !

-Tu as gagné cette fois mais sache que je reviendrais à la charge.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné venant de toi.

Ils se relaxèrent dans le silence puis Harry se redressa.

-Je pense que tout le monde a rejoint les dortoirs, dit Harry. Je vais y aller.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ?

-Je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité. Il faut que j'aille discuter un peu avec Idy avant d'aller dormir.

L'allusion à la tueuse rappela au blond les évènements funestes de la veille.

-Je comprends. Alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry hésita un instant avant de se pencher et de déposer un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Draco puis il s'en alla. Ce dernier se repassa en boucle l'instant magique alors que l'autre parcourait les couloirs, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

Sirius remontait le matin suivant vers ses appartements pour déposer les devoirs de ses élèves qu'il avait corrigé chez Severus la veille lorsqu'il sentit des présences qu'il savait malfaisantes pour lui s'approcher. Il replaça son sac correctement et sortit sa baguette avant de reprendre son chemin. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste alors qu'il tournait dans un nouveau couloir, il se fit délester de sa baguette et projeter contre un mur. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il reconnut sans peine ses agresseurs.

Octave, Clive et Quentin Malen.

Il grogna, sentant la rage monter en lui. Ils n'allaient jamais le laisser tranquille !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna Sirius

-Mais toi, mon cher Sirius, roucoula Malen (l'un des trois au choix).

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais intéressé par aucun de vous !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, on voit tous les regards que tu nous adresses quand on ne te regarde pas.

-C'est une blague ? Vous n'êtes pas mon type de mec ! En plus, vous êtes trop jeunes pour moi !

-Et Steeve alors ? Il avait l'âge de Harry, non ?

-C'était une regrettable erreur. J'aurais dû me renseigner un peu plus sur lui.

-Il n'empêche. On sait que tu nous aimes, même si tu ne te l'ais pas encore avoué.

-Arrêtez votre cirque ! Il n'y a qu'un seul homme que j'aimerais toute la vie et ce n'est aucun de vous trois. Alors libérez-moi avant que je ne me fâche vraiment.

-Tu dis ça pour te débarrasser de nous. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on te pardonne quand même.

-Mais vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ?! Il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie !

-Et qui est-ce ? Sans doute une conquête d'un soir.

-Sûrement pas. Je l'aime de tout mon être et ce n'est pas de sitôt que je laisserais tomber. Et tel que je le connais, vous passerez plus qu'un sale quart d'heure s'il apprend ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

-Des menaces ?

-Non. Une promesse.

-Qui ne sera jamais tenue, nous le savons. Accorde-nous un baiser, Sirius chéri.

-Jamais !

-Mais tu n'es pas en position de nous refuser quoique ce soit.

-Et vous dites m'aimer ? Quelle bonne blague ! Vous êtes sur le point de me forcer à faire quelque chose que je refuse !

-Nous dirions plutôt que nous voulons te persuader d'essayer de nouvelles expériences avec nous.

-Allez vous faire foutre !

-C'est bien notre intention avec toi. Allons-y.

Ils le trainèrent dans la salle de classe désaffectée à proximité où ils y firent apparaître un somptueux lit pouvant contenir facilement au moins cinq personnes aisément. Ils y allongèrent Sirius qui se démenait comme un beau diable et attachèrent ses poignets et ses pieds aux montants du lit. Il tenta alors de faire de la magie sans baguette mais il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'en faire.

_Ils ont placé des pierres d'anti-magie dans la salle, _ragea Sirius_. Je suis à leur merci. Mais comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation ! En plus, je maitrise très mal la Légilimencie et qui sait s'il m'est possible de l'utiliser ici ! Je suis vraiment mal ! _

Des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes et il s'empressa de les mordre jusqu'au sang. Un hurlement de rage retentit et il se prit une gifle en bonne et due forme pendant que d'autres paires de mains s'évertuaient à le caresser. Il tenta par tous les moyens de se dégager mais il était solidement attaché.

_Advienne ce qui pourra,_ capitula Sirius.

Severus grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'il remontait les escaliers. Sirius était reparti dans ses appartements quand il était encore dans la salle de bain et lorsqu'il en était sorti, il avait remarqué que son amant avait oublié des devoirs sur le bureau qu'il avait installé à son intention. En les regardant de plus près, il sut qu'il devait les rendre le jour même mais qu'il serait dans l'impossibilité de venir les récupérer dans les cachots. Dans un élan de gentillesse presque inexpliqué, le maître de Potions avait décidé de les rapporter au professeur de Duel non sans pester abondamment.

Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir, Severus vit un sac qui trainait par terre. Il s'en empara, maudissant les élèves qui laissaient trainer leurs affaires partout lorsqu'il se figea. Il avait reconnu l'objet et savait à qui il appartenait.

C'était à Sirius.

Même si son amant était plus que bordélique, il n'abandonnait pas sans raison ses affaires n'importe où, surtout s'il y avait comme aujourd'hui des devoirs appartenant aux élèves à rendre dedans. L'inquiétude commença à le gagner. Il continua son chemin, légèrement sur ses gardes. Il rencontra un peu plus loin un autre objet qui le glaça littéralement d'effroi.

La baguette de Sirius.

Tout sorcier garde sa baguette sur lui, surtout en ces temps sombres. À moins d'être attaqué, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se séparerait de cet objet si précieux. Severus la prit délicatement et l'examina pour savoir si elle était abimée ou non. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas et il la rangea dans sa poche, à la place de la sienne qu'il prit en main. Il tendit l'oreille et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir dans un autre couloir, il entendit un infime bruit. Il s'approcha tout doucement de la porte et jeta un sort à celle-ci pour qu'il puisse voir à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

-Sirius ...

Un lit où celui qu'il aimait était solidement attaché ...

-Sirius ...

Trois hommes lui tournant autour, le touchant, l'embrassant contre son gré ...

-Sirius ...

Trois paires de mains qui s'acharnaient à le déshabiller au plus vite ...

-SIRIUS !!

La colère envahit Severus. Les triplés Malen allaient payer, ici et maintenant !

D'un sortilège, il fit exploser la porte, brisant du même coup le cercle d'anti-magie. Les protagonistes se retournèrent d'un coup, surpris et furieux qu'on les dérange. Mais le regard de pure haine que leur envoya le maître de Potions les fit déglutir très difficilement. D'un geste, il libéra Sirius et lui lança sa baguette tout en tenant en joue les trois apprentis. Sirius se vêtit le plu vite possible et se plaça aux côtés de Severus.

-Va chercher les autres, gronda Severus.

-Sev, je ... tenta Sirius.

-Tout de suite, Sirius.

Devant le ton sans appel, Sirius s'inclina et partit à la recherche de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient rhabillés eux aussi et étaient en position d'attaque.

-Vous allez regretter de vous être opposé, siffla Malen.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui a le droit de toucher Sirius et c'est moi, cracha Severus. C'est vous qui allaient regretter d'avoir porté la main sur lui.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Et qui êtes-vous pour dire ça ?

-Son amant. Son compagnon même.

-Sirius n'a que des coups d'un soir.

-Ne vous approchez plus de Sirius sinon vous le sentirez passer.

-Nous sommes des tueurs à gages. Vous ne ferez rien.

-J'en suis pas si sûr.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. À l'attaque !

Les trois jeunes hommes lancèrent une salve de sorts sur Severus qui l'évita sans peine et qui répliqua aussitôt. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les triplés étaient assez doués dans l'art de distribuer la mort mais quand on regardait Severus, il était plus que certain qu'il était habité par la Mort elle-même. Tous les sorts offensifs y passèrent et bientôt, les quatre adversaires étaient dans un piteux état, l'aîné cependant beaucoup moins que les trois autres, n'usurpant pas sa réputation de Death Eater favori de Voldemort et parmi les puissants et les plus craints avant qu'on ne découvre sa traîtrise. Ils s'étaient cantonnés à la magie blanche mais tous étaient conscients qu'il ne suffisait d'un rien pour basculer dans la magie noire et ainsi assister à un véritable carnage.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et entrèrent alors les Malfoy au complet, Remus, Sirius et Harry. Profitant de la diversion, les triplés s'enfuirent. Mais juste avant de partir, les Malen lâchèrent :

-Sirius est vraiment délicieux, ricana Octave en se léchant les lèvres.

-J'imagine que le goût du jeune Malfoy doit l'être autant, sourit Clive.

-Dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le savoir ... , soupira Quentin.

Et ils disparurent.

Severus se précipita dans les bras de Sirius qu'il serra très fort contre lui. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, tout aussi chamboulé. Cassiopée et Narcissa reprirent assez vite leurs esprits. Conscientes que Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à débarquer, elles remirent la salle en ordre puis pressèrent les autres à quitter les lieux. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers les appartements de l'un d'entre eux, elles les poussèrent vers ceux de Cassidy. Celle-ci leur ouvrit et les fit rentrer immédiatement, surprise de les voir tous ensemble. Avisant les blessures de Severus et de Sirius, elle partit chercher la trousse de premiers secours et entreprit avec les deux autres femmes de les soigner.

Après un silence coupé par Cassidy qui leur servit du thé, ils parlèrent.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Cassidy

-Ces trois petits cons m'ont agressé, siffla Sirius. Et si Sev n'était pas arrivé, ils n'auraient pas hésité à me violer.

-Tu plaisantes ?! sursauta Cassidy

-Non, ragea Severus. Et si je les attrape, ils vont regretter d'être nés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire au sujet de Draco ? demanda abruptement Harry

La gêne s'empara de la plupart des personnes présentes. Remus, Sirius et Harry avaient peur de comprendre les sous-entendus des triplés et la tension dégagée les confortait dans leur idée. Mais ils devaient savoir.

-Alors ? leva un sourcil Remus

-Quentin Malen a voulu embrasser Draco quand il se rendait à la bibliothèque, avoua Lucius.

-Quand ? gronda Harry

-Du calme, s'il te plaît, tempéra Narcissa.

Le brun se tourna vers le blond.

-Dray ? demanda Harry d'une voix d'où filtrait sa rage. Quand ça s'est passé ?

-Le soir où je devais aller chercher le livre pour le devoir de Runes, avoua Draco en baissant la tête. J'étais dans un tel état de choc après que mes parents ont préféré me garder auprès d'eux.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques instants mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses émeraudes étincelaient de fureur.

-Trop c'est trop, siffla Harry. Idy, tu me retrouves ces connards. Je vais m'occuper d'eux comme il se doit.

-Tu ne comptes pas les tuer, dis-moi ? fronça des sourcils Cassidy

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Harry. À mon avis, ils le méritent amplement. Surtout avec ce qu'ils trimballent derrière eux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça ne recommencera plus jamais.

-Tu as raison, accorda Cassidy. Il est temps qu'ils soient punis.

-Tu as dis « ça ne recommencera plus jamais » ? releva Remus

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils agressent des gens, expliqua sombrement Cassidy. L'une de leurs victimes était une bonne amie de Raven. Il avait promis que s'ils recommençaient, il n'hésiterait pas à les tuer. Quant à moi, je leur ai juré que si c'était le cas, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne fassent plus de mal à qui que ce soit.

Elle se leva brutalement et prit un objet parmi ses affaires.

-Où veux-tu que je les envoie, Raven ?

-Manoir Black. La salle de torture.

Sirius sursauta.

-Comment as-tu découvert la salle ? s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais l'avoir condamner avant que vous ne fouiniez Moony et toi dans la maison !

-Peu importe ! balaya Harry. Pour l'instant, elle va nous servir. Severus, Lucius, ça vous dirait de vous amuser avec moi ?

Le sourire que le jeune homme affichait n'avait rien à envier au Dark Lord lui-même. La haine émanait de chaque pore de sa peau et il était clair que ses trois victimes allaient avoir droit à une très longue agonie des plus sanglantes.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Severus.

Il était clair qu'il voulait se venger dans les règles de l'art du fait qu'ils aient toucher à Sirius. Son état était semblable à celui de Harry et on se doutait qu'il allait se défouler.

-Je viens, fit doucement Lucius. Ne serait-ce que pour les surveiller tous les deux.

-Bien, fit Harry. Idy chérie, peux-tu nous trouver tes trois charmants apprentis tout de suite, je te prie ? Nous avons la journée devant nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant la lueur démente que les deux bruns avaient dans leurs yeux, les autres en venaient presque à plaindre Quentin, Clive et Octave Malen de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Presque.

Ils le méritaient tout de même.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain à l'aube que Harry, Severus et Lucius ne revinrent à Hogwarts. Ils semblaient vraiment épuisés mais ravis de leur petite sortie. Draco avait couvert l'absence de Harry en renouvelant le sort d'illusion qu'ils avaient utilisé lorsque ce dernier avait remplacé Sirius et pour Severus, c'était Cassiopée qui avait pris sa place en utilisant le même sort que son frère quand il avait dû remplacer son meilleur ami. Ils avaient pu ainsi cacher leur absence à Dumbledore. Tous ceux qui étaient restés à l'école de magie s'étaient rongés les sangs pour les trois « déserteurs ». Lorsqu'ils les virent, le soulagement les envahit tous sans exception.

Lucius s'adressa alors au groupe.

-Nous en parlerons ce soir, déclara Lucius d'un ton ferme. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on prenne un peu de repos, enfin surtout eux.

Tous acquiésèrent et se séparèrent. Sirius n'attendit pas plus pour prendre la main de Severus et le trainer dans ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur et barricadés convenablement de toutes les façons possibles, il se blottit simplement contre lui, rassuré de l'avoir enfin à ses côtés. Son amant ne dit rien, conscient que les mots n'avaient pas leur place pour l'instant.

-Sirius ?

-Tu m'es enfin revenu, merci Merlin ...

-Je ...

-Tais-toi, s'il te plaît ... Laisse-moi savourer ce moment ...

Sans un mot, donc, ils s'assirent dans le canapé et profitèrent longuement de leur étreinte. Ils se délectèrent tout simplement l'un de l'autre, dans le calme, sans bruit, seuls tous les deux. Soudain, le maître de Potions entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il se recula légèrement, interdit, pour découvrir l'ancien Auror pleurer dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Sirius venait enfin de laisser tomber la tension qu'il avait depuis que les apprentis s'en étaient pris à lui.

Il le laissa pleurer un long moment avant de le forcer à parler.

-Sirius ? Réponds-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai honte ...

-Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Mais j'aurais dû réussir à les repousser ... avant qu'ils ne m'enferment dans le cercle d'anti-magie ...

Severus sursauta.

-Un cercle d'anti-magie ? Mais ils sont malades !

-J'ai eu tellement peur ... je suis désolé ...

-Désolé ?! Mais de quoi ?

-D'être aussi faible ...

Agacé, Severus prit fermement le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Espèce de sale clébard plein de puces, grogna Severus. Tu vas attentivement m'écouter. Ce que t'ont fait ces salauds n'est pas de ta faute. Ils ont voulu abuser de toi et s'en sont mordus les doigts. Tu es très loin d'être un faible. Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait dans ta vie. Tu as été le plus jeune capitaine Auror depuis la création de cette division, tu as eu le courage de lutter ouvertement contre Voldemort, tu as élevé de façon plus que remarquable Harry et plus que tout ... tu es venu vers moi, et tu t'es accroché, ce dont peu de personnes peuvent se vanter. Je t'aime, Sirius et je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre d'imbécilités dignes des Hufflepuff de première année sortir de ta grande gueule. Vu ?

-Tu as une telle façon de réconforter les gens, Sev, sourit pauvrement Sirius.

-Vu les crétins que j'ai parfois devant moi, c'est sûr.

-Et ... pour eux ? Que leur as-tu fait ?

-Il faut le voir pour le croire. Je leur ai juste montré qu'il n'est pas bon d'énerver un puissant ex-Death Eater.

Pendant toute la séance punitive, Severus n'avait songé qu'à retrouver son amant. Maintenant que c'était le cas, il allait mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait imaginé et, comme il l'espérait, faire en sorte que Sirius ne sombre pas à cause de cet événement funeste.

D'un geste souple et tendre, Severus se pencha et embrassa Sirius. Guettant inconsciemment cette preuve d'amour, il répondit avec passion. Souriant contre ses lèvres en voyant les résultats de son initiative, l'homme se redressa sans crier gare et souleva son amant dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri de surprise et se tint fermement à son support qui, d'un pas enthousiaste, le conduisit vers la chambre.

Le reste, à par les deux protagonistes, seuls les draps peuvent nous le raconter.

Après que tous les adultes soient partis, Draco poussa doucement Harry vers ses appartements. Celui-ci, encore dans un état second dû à plus de vingt-quatre heures sans repos et extrêmement remplies, se laissa tranquillement faire. Arrivés là-bas, le blond l'entraina dans la salle de bain, y fit couler un bain et y versa plusieurs huiles pour le confort. Le brun commença à se déshabiller et entra dans l'eau quand le bain fut prêt. Son ami hésita que quelques instants avant de le suivre et de prendre au creux de sa main une noisette de gel douche et entreprit de lui masser doucement le dos avec. Surpris par le contact, il sursauta avant de fondre sous le traitement.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda tout bas Draco

-Je crois, oui, souffla Harry. Je n'ai plus cette envie de tout casser.

-Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu t'es senti ... obligé de leur faire payer, Harry ?

-Ce qu'ils ont fait, surtout à Sirius et encore plus à toi, est tout simplement impardonnable.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois ?

-Oh non. Je devais avoir environ treize ans quand ils s'en sont pris à une de mes amies. Elle a eu un tel choc que ça a quasiment détruit sa vie. J'ai appris qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide et ça, ce n'est pas une chose que je souhaiterais à tout le monde.

-C'est compréhensible.

-C'est tout simplement immonde de s'attaquer à d'autres personnes sans raisons, encore plus quand celles-ci plaisent à l'agresseur et qu'il sait qu'ils ne s'intéresseront jamais à nous. Je les hais de s'en être pris à toi.

-Mais il n'y a que Quentin qui m'a approché.

-Les triplés Malen sont solidaires dans tout ce qu'ils font. Si Quentin est venu vers toi, c'est parce que tu as tapé dans l'œil des trois. Chose qui ne m'étonne pas vu que tu est très séduisant.

-Merci.

Harry comprit trop tard ce qu'il avait dit sans y penser. Il rougit.

-Je ... je voulais ...

-Ça va, je sais ce que tu veux dire.

Silence.

-Tu veux te reposer ici ? demanda le blond. On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui.

-J'aimerais bien. Je n'ai pas dormi et je tombe de fatigue.

-Tu en as bien besoin. Allez, sors.

Le blond se leva et s'empara de deux serviettes. En même temps, le brun s'était retourné et avait pu sans le vouloir admirer la belle paire de fesses de son camarade. Quand celui-ci se retourna à son tour, il se détourna immédiatement, le feu aux joues, pour ne pas voir si le côté face était aussi parfait que le côté pile. En voyant son visage rouge, l'aristocrate sourit. Il entoura rapidement l'une des serviettes autour de ses reins et tendit l'autre à son ami. Rouge de gêne, celui-ci la prit et attendit qu'il sorte de la baignoire pour se lever à son tour et s'envelopper de sa propre serviette. Pas que le brun soit vraiment pudique, ayant déjà pris plus d'une douche dans les vestiaires avec la plupart de ses copains, mais le fait de se retrouver nu devant celui qu'il aimait le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Une fois dans la chambre, ils enfilèrent chacun des vêtements d'intérieur avant de manger le repas que le préfet avait demandé. Dès que cela fut fait, Harry alla dormir un peu. Il fut assez surpris de voir quelques minutes plus tard Draco venir également dans la chambre et mettre son pyjama.

-J'ai besoin d'une sieste, se justifia Draco. Je n'ai pas du tout dormi de la nuit à force de m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Ça c'est gentil. Allez, dors bien.

-Toi aussi.

Harry se laissa rapidement emporter par les bras de Morphée. Draco, quant à lui, une fois la tension de l'angoisse retombée, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit avant de fixer son ami.

_Allez, je le fais ou pas ? _songea Draco_. Il ne pourra pas m'en vouloir, de toutes façons. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort ! Oh, et puis zut ! Je ne pourrais pas dormir s'il n'est pas auprès de moi ! _

Il se leva rapidement et se glissa dans le deuxième lit, tout contre celui qui lui avait ravi le cœur, et s'endormit à son tour un sourire béat aux lèvres.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé lorsque Harry se réveilla. Il se blottit tout contre la source de chaleur avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux.

_Une minute ... _songea Harry_. Je suis sensé être seul dans mon lit, alors qu'est-ce que je sers dans mes bras ? _

Il leva les yeux et découvrit une chevelure blonde devant son visage.

_Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Et plus, qu'est-ce que je fais chez lui à dormir en plein après-midi ? _

Le jeune homme se redressa, tachant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent en bloc et pas de façon tendre. Sa respiration se coupa brusquement, devant l'intensité de ce qu'il se rappelait. Il souleva son bras et caressa tendrement la chevelure presque argentée de son ami. Si cela était à refaire il le referait sans hésiter. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Draco, personne. Il était bien trop pur pour cela.

Pur.

Une idée terrifiante lui vint alors en tête. Ne voulant pas se faire submerger avant l'heure, il la relégua dans un coin de son esprit puis entreprit de réveiller celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas été réfractaire à son baiser, certes au coin des lèvres, mais baiser quand même. Il eut alors un sourire machiavélique.

_Et un réveil en douceur, un !_ sourit Harry

Il se pencha et commença à déposer une myriade de baisers légers sur le visage de Draco tout en évitant sa bouche. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celui-ci mais il ne se réveilla pas. Il continua alors son traitement, tirant ainsi un gémissement de bien-être. Peu à peu, le blond sortit de son sommeil et reprit pied dans la réalité. Il savoura longuement ce que son partenaire lui offrait avant de se décider à découvrir l'identité dudit partenaire. Il rencontra alors de plein fouet une paire d'émeraudes étincelantes.

-Harry ...

-Bonsoir petit Dragon. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien. J'ai adoré le réveil aussi. Et toi ?

-J'ai eu une bouillotte pour me tenir chaud.

Ils se sourirent tendrement.

-Il faudrait qu'on se lève, s'étira Draco. Père a dit qu'on se réunirait ce soir.

-Pas envie.

-Fais pas ton gamin. Tu iras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Je prends la salle de bain.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent les appartements. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, ils furent happés par leurs amis.

-Enfin, vous voilà ! s'exclama Blaise

-A croire qu'on t'a manqué, fit Draco.

-Si peu, balaya Théo. On essaie simplement de vous choper depuis la scène dans la Grande Salle mais impossible de vous mettre la main dessus.

-Ça vous dirait qu'on mange un morceau pendant qu'on discute ? demanda timidement Harry. J'ai comme un petit creux ...

-Bien sûr, sourit Hermione. Les garçons vont se faire un plaisir de nous rapporter un bon goûter.

-Pourquoi nous ? râla Blaise

-Je crois que c'est parce que les hommes doivent avoir ce qu'on appelle de la galanterie, répliqua Daphnée.

-Tout ce qu'on doit subir à cause de ta foutue gentillesse, Harry, ronchonna Théo.

Tout le monde éclata de rire puis Blaise, Théo, Neville et Draco allèrent dans les cuisines tandis que Hermione, Daphnée, Luna et Harry se rendaient dans leur salle habituelle. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, ils mangèrent tout en parlant de sujets légers. Mais bien vite, ils revinrent aux évènements qui étaient survenus quelques jours plus tôt.

-Tu avais prévu, enfin vous aviez prévu que ça allait se passer comme ça ? demanda Blaise

-J'avais prévu de provoquer sa jalousie avant de la jeter, en effet, répondit Harry. Mais disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça prenne de telles proportions.

-Vous avez bien fait de vous planquer, fit Neville. Les Weasley étaient furieux après vous ! Je partage le même dortoir que Ron et je peux vous assurer qu'il avait autant envie d'étriper Harry que Draco.

-Tout le monde a été choqué par les paroles de Ginny, dit Hermione. Dumbledore l'a convoqué dans son bureau et j'ai pu voir grâce à mon poste de Préfète qu'il ne lui avait retiré que vingts points pour propos homophobes. Je trouve que c'est un peu léger.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Draco. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas eu de retenues.

-Moi, ce qui m'a étonné, fit Théo d'un ton songeur, c'est qu'elle semblait assez fière de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Daphnée

-Elle se pavanait comme si elle était la maitresse de l'école, comme si elle savait quelque chose que nous autres ne savons pas, expliqua Théo.

-Étrange, murmura Harry.

-J'ai encore plus étrange, déclara Luna. Vous saviez que Ginny Weasley et Pansy Parkinson étaient amies ?

Tous sursautèrent.

-Tu peux répéter ? fit Théo

-Je les ai vu discuter dans un couloir, raconta Luna. Je n'ai pas entendu leur conversation mais je suis sûre que ce n'était pas des insultes qu'elles s'échangeaient.

-Et merde ! jura Harry. Je croyais m'être définitivement débarrassée d'elle et maintenant elle s'allie avec une Slytherin qui est ouvertement contre nous. Fait chier !

-Du calme, tempéra Hermione. On va faire notre petite enquête, si vous voulez.

-Ça serait sympas, sourit Draco.

-Je pense qu'il faudra surveiller les Weasley de près, songea Blaise. Ils sont dangereux, mine de rien.

-En quoi ? s'étonna Harry

-On dit qu'ils ont l'oreille de Dumbledore, révéla Blaise. Les préfets disent qu'on les voit souvent sortir du bureau du directeur.

-On ne peut rien faire sans éléments concrets, ragea Harry.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Ça va ? demanda Daphnée

-Mal de tête, grogna Harry.

-Viens là, sourit Draco.

Il fit asseoir son ami entre ses jambes et entreprit de lui masser la tête. Très vite, celui-ci rendit les armes et ronronna de bien-être sous les sourires de ses amis.

-On va vous laisser, suggéra Théo. J'ai personnellement un devoir de potion qui me rend dingue.

-On se retrouve au dîner, salua Neville.

Ils se séparèrent donc alors que le duo fila vers les appartements du professeur de Défense où ils se faufilèrent après avoir murmuré le mot de passe. Ils retrouvèrent Remus et Cassiopée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque les deux garçons entrèrent, ils se séparèrent brusquement, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres des deux plus jeunes.

-On savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, sourit Draco.

-On ne savait pas par contre quand vous oseriez nous le dire, termina Harry.

-Euh ... balbutia Remus

-Les autres le savent ? demanda Harry

-Oui, rougit Cassiopée.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, sourit Draco. Si on allait rejoindre les autres ?

Tous aquiésèrent. Alors qu'ils cheminaient vers les appartements du quatrième étage, Harry s'appuya doucement contre le mur, sa migraine ayant repris de l'ampleur. Surpris de ne pas le voir à ses côtés, Draco s'aperçut qu'il était à une dizaine de mètres derrière.

-Harry ? s'inquiéta Draco

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry plongea dans les ténèbres.

_Il avançait parmi les maisons en flammes d'un pas calme. Devant lui, les Death Eaters s'inclinaient et attendaient son passage pour reprendre leur macabre travail. Quelques personnes tentaient vainement de se dresser contre eux mais c'était peine perdue. Des sorciers étaient également là mais ils étaient submergés par le nombre d'opposants. Il ne voyait nul part des Aurors, ce qui le rendait joyeux. Il se rendit aux portes de la ville et alla vers une maison un peu à l'écart. D'un sort, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon. S'y trouvait un homme d'âge mûr. _

_-Maître Michel, c'est une joie de vous revoir. _

_-C'est une joie non partagée, milord, répondit l'homme. Que voulez-vous ? _

_-La même chose que la dernière fois. Soyez coopératif et je vous réserverais une mort clémente. _

_-Comme si vous connaissez la signification de ce mot ! _

_-Oh, mais je la connais, rassurez-vous. Le sort, je vous prie. _

_-Jamais ! _

_-Quel dommage, je voulais tellement l'avoir sans faire couler le sang. Endoloris ! _

_L'homme tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur. Son agresseur le tortura pendant une bonne heure avant de perdre patience. _

_-Legilimens. _

_Il entra dans l'esprit de sa victime pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait. Une fois cela fait, il jeta l'ultime sort. _

_-Avada Kevadra. _

_La victime rendit son dernier souffle aussitôt. Il parcourut alors la demeure, prit ce qu'il voulait et laissa un petit cadeau avant d'en sortir et d'y mettre le feu. Une dernière fois, il pointa sa baguette sur la maison. _

_-MOSMORDRE ! _

_La Marque des Ténèbres s'envola dans le ciel, signalant à tous que Lord Voldemort venait de faire de nouvelle victimes. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison explosa et une onde de choc se répandit dans tout le pays, faisant trembler fortement les fondations même de Hogwarts.

oOoOoOo

_**Note de fin : **_

_**J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui avaient des alertes de cette fic mais je ne reçois qu'une dizaine de reviews par chapitre. Bien que je ne publie pas vraiment pour les reviews, je trouve dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus alors que cette histoire semble beaucoup plaire. **_

_**À la prochaine ! **_

_**Crystal of Shadow **_


	23. Chapter 22 Complots et révélations

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Dans son immense bonté (et surtout parce qu'elle a bien vu que sa fin à la c... ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ), elle nous a permis à nous, auteurs de fanfictions de faire joujou avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi et à moi seule !

RESUME :

Lorsque Voldemort disparait, Sirius et Remus s'enfuient d'Angleterre avec Harry. Seize ans plus tard, tous les trois reviennent et devront alors faire face à ce qu'ils avaient dû abandonner. Et si c'était la clé de la victoire ?

Slash SBSS HPDM

ATTENTION : Il s'agit d'une fiction où il y a des relations entre hommes. Pour celles et ceux qui sont totalement contre ce type de relation, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous y accompagne pas !

Note de l'auteur : _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

_À bientôt ! _

_Crystal of Shadow _

Chapitre 22 _**Complots et révélations **_

Le réveil fut très dur pour Harry.

Quand il reprit conscience, il crut qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avaient décidé de faire une fête dans sa tête. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais quelque chose lui brûla la rétine et il entreprit aussitôt de fermer les paupières pour se soustraire à la douleur. Il se sentit pris de vertiges et décida d'attendre un peu avant de faire le bilan de sa situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, se sentant un peu mieux, il laissa sa magie lui révéler son état. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle lui répondait pas aussi bien bien que d'habitude et en conclut qu'il avait eu un choc psychique assez conséquent. Il nota qu'il n'avait pas de blessures physiques ce qui le soulagea. Il se concentra alors sur son environnement extérieur direct. Il pouvait sentir plusieurs auras magiques autour de lui qui ne lui étaient pas hostiles mais se méfiant de son contrôle précaire sur sa magie, il renonça à les identifier à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il essaya une deuxième fois d'ouvrir les yeux et cette tentative eut un peu plus de succès. Devant la lumière qui l'aveuglait, il poussa un grognement qui attira l'attention sur lui.

Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit une ombre s'approcher de lui.

-Harry ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-Lumière ... grogna le jeune homme.

-Draco, éteins la fenêtre, ordonna Severus.

_Éteindre la fenêtre, _songea Harry_. Je dois me trouver dans les cachots, c'est la seule partie du château qui ne soit pas éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Ah, ma tête ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire comme connerie pour me retrouver dans cet état, hein ? Allez, Harry, tu te souviens, aux dernières nouvelles tu es un être humain doué de la parole et que ce n'est pas une malédiction comme chez Padfoot. Tu vas ouvrir la bouche et demander des explications. Enfin, espérons qu'on puisse m'en donner aussi. _

-Tu as mal ? demanda Severus

-Baka ... grommela Harry.

-Quoi ? haussa des sourcils Severus

-Traduction : imbécile, ricana Cassidy.

-Il est comme son père, siffla Severus. Je reformule : tu as mal où ?

-Tête, marmonna Harry.

-Je vais te donner une potion. Ne bouge pas ! ordonna Severus

-Comme si je pouvais, rétorqua Harry.

Un bruit clair et chantant retentit alors. Harry l'assimila aussitôt à un son du paradis.

Le rire de Draco.

-Dray ...

-T'inquiète, 'Ry, je suis là.

Le blond s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement la tête du brun. Immédiatement, celui-ci s mit à ronronner de plaisir sous les rires discrets des autres occupants de la chambre. Severus revint très vite et eut un sourire sarcastique en voyant le malade se prendre pour un chat.

-Harry, bois ça s'il te plaît.

Il obéit et quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur s'estompa. Il put enfin s'asseoir et il se blottit contre Draco.

-Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta Sirius

-Je n'ai plus l'impression qu'il y a un marteau-piqueur dans ma tête, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis dans les cachots ?

-On allait rejoindre les autres hier soir quand tu t'es évanoui et que tu t'es mis à trembler très fort, répondit Cassiopée. Comme il était hors de question de t'emmener à l'infirmerie sans que Dumbledore débarque, nous t'avons amené au seul endroit où on pourrait trouver des potions pour te guérir, les appartements de Sev. On a appelé les autres et Cissa, Sev et moi t'avons examiné. Et voilà.

-Il est quelle heure ? bailla Harry

-Six heures, fit Remus. Harry, il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu as ressenti avant de t'évanouir.

Juste à ce moment-là, comme par hasard, les souvenirs lui revinrent avec force. Son regard émeraude se voile sans crier gare.

-Draco, allonge-le, vite ! s'alarma Cassidy

Le blond obéit aussitôt et céda sa place à la rousse. Celle-ci posa ses doigts de part et d'autre de la tête de son jeune protégé puis entra en transe. Progressivement, le jeune homme se calma avant de papillonner doucement des yeux.

-Incroyable ... murmura Cassidy

-En quoi ? demanda Lucius

-J'ai déjà touché l'esprit de Raven avant, expliqua Cassidy. J'y avais senti une présence étrangère très faible mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Aujourd'hui, je peux beaucoup mieux la distinguer. C'est un lien avec une âme tellement sombre que j'ai peur de le toucher.

-Voldemort ... souffla Severus.

-Il se peut, acquiesça Cassidy. Les barrières psychiques de Raven ont explosé sous la pression et elles sont maintenant restaurées.

-Une minute, sursauta Narcissa. Si ses barrières sont relevées, comment pouvez-vous entrer dans son esprit ?

-Je pratique une magie de l'esprit différente de ce que vous appelez la Légilimencie, sourit Cassidy. C'est très proche du shamanisme.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Retour des souvenirs ? taquina-t-elle

-Trop violent pour moi, souffla Harry.

-Tu peux nous raconter, s'il te plaît ? demanda Sirius

-Je préfère la Pensine, fit Harry. Moi-même, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Remus lui tendit sa baguette et Lucius s'empressa d'aller chercher une Pensine. Harry y mit le souvenir et tous y plongèrent. Quand ils en sortirent, ils étaient perplexes.

-Il semble que tu aie eu une vision de Voldemort, dit lentement Lucius. Mais par Morgane, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait.

-Quelqu'un connait la victime ? demanda Cassidy

-Absolument pas, soupira Narcissa.

-Mais rien ne nous dit que ce que Harry a vu est vrai, rappela Cassiopée.

-Tu as raison, fit Severus.

-Harry, tu es en état pour te lever ? demanda Remus

-Je peux pas dormir encore un peu ? geignit Harry

-Le petit déjeuner est dans une heure, fit Sirius. Ça ne sert à rien.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné, grommela Harry. Je me lève.

Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, Harry passa dans la salle de bain et se prépara tandis que les autres se dispersaient. Draco l'attendit et tous les deux firent en sorte de ne pas se faire voir sortant des appartements de Severus et gagnèrent la Grande Salle. Les autres Slytherin les rejoignirent bien vite et ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant. Le courrier arriva et alors qu'il portait une tranche de bacon à sa bouche tout en regardant la une du Daily Prophet, Harry s'étouffa. Inquiet, Draco lui tapota doucement le dos pour lui permettre de mieux avaler avant de le lui poser la question qui était sur les lèvres de tous leurs camarades.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

Sans un mot, le brun lui tendit le journal. Le blond sentit ses yeux sortir de ses orbites en prenant connaissance de la première page.

On y faisait mention d'un massacre des Death Eaters dans un village moldu.

Et d'après les photos, c'était celui que Harry avait vu cette nuit.

Remettant son masque si cher aux Malfoy, il lut l'article à haute voix pour en faire bénéficier tout leur cercle d'amis.

-C'est incroyable ! fit Daphnée. Ça fait longtemps que Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas fait parler de lui.

-Et ça ne présage rien de bon, ajouta Blaise.

-Salut Draco, susurra une voix aiguë.

Tout le groupe se retourna d'un bloc. Tout près du blond se tenait Pansy Parkinson, un sourire qui se voulait aguicheur aux lèvres. Sans gêne, elle s'installa entre Draco et Théo. Harry commença à voir rouge.

_-Qu'elle vire sa face de bouledogue tout de suite, _siffla Harry_. _

_-Du calme, 'Ry, _tempéra Draco_. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle veut d'abord. _

_-C'est simple. Toi. _

_-Je sais. Mais elle ne pourra rien me faire, il y a trop de monde tout autour de nous. _

_-Qu'elle ne pose pas ses sales pattes sur toi au moins. _

_-Jaloux, beau brun ? _

_-Tu voudrais bien mais je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de te répondre. _

_-Mais je le saurais tôt ou tard. _

_-Alors ce sera tard, petit Dragon. _

_-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi ! _

-Que veux-tu, Parkinson ? demanda froidement Draco

-Ce n'est plus Pansy ? minauda-t-elle

-Ça a toujours été Parkinson et ça ne changera pas de sitôt, cingla Draco. Donc, je répète, que veux-tu ?

-Simplement discuter avec toi, sourit-elle. Il paraît que c'est le calme plat du côté de tes conquêtes. Tu ne trouves plus chaussure à ton pied ? Tu n'étais pourtant pas difficile avant.

-C'est un moyen détourné pour me proposer tes services ? Aurais-tu oublié que j'étais gay ?

-Je n'y crois pas. Tu tentes de nouvelles expériences, c'est tout. Tôt ou tard, tu te retourneras vers les filles. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Si je devais effectivement retourner vers les filles comme tu le dis, ça ne serait sûrement pas vers toi puisque je ferais l'effort de m'en trouver une qui soit jolie et qui ait un minimum d'intelligence, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais donc oublie ton idée stupide.

-Mais nous devons nous marier à la fin de nos études !

-Tu rêves, là ! Jamais je ne ferais cette erreur ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous laisser manger en paix, ça nous arrangerait.

Outrée, Parkinson se leva et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas furieux.

-Bon débarras, fit Draco. Non, mais pour qui elle se prend ?

-D'après ce qu'elle a dit, pour la future Mrs Malfoy, ricana Théo.

-Il n'aura pas de Mrs Malfoy, déclara Draco. Un Mr Malfoy à la rigueur.

-Aurais-tu quelqu'un en vue, mon mignon ? demanda Blaise, intéressé

-Il se pourrait, répondit mystérieusement Draco.

-Les cours vont bientôt commencer, rappela Daphnée, coupant ainsi net l'interrogatoire qu'allait subir le blond.

-Allons-y, dit Harry.

Les Slytherin quittèrent donc la salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours.

Après ce massacre, les actions de Voldemort se firent de plus en plus nombreuses. Grâce aux autres espions de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix put réduire les dégâts du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il restait tout de même de nombreuses victimes, sorcières ou moldues, que ce soit de l'Ordre ou appartenant aux Death Eaters.

Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait à ce constat ce jour-là dans son bureau.

_Maintenant que les Malfoy et Severus sont considérés comme des traitres, _songea Dumbledore_, il m'est impossible de connaître précisément les plans de Tom. Mes autres espions ne sont pas aussi bien placés que eux ne l'étaient. En fait, maintenant qu'ils ont été découverts, ils ne me servent plus à rien. Depuis qu'ils sont à Hogwarts, j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'empêchent d'atteindre Sirius, Remus et le jeune Harry. Surtout depuis que le jeune Malfoy est son meilleur ami ! Tout ce petit groupe me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! Mais le mieux qu'il me reste à faire c'est de les séparer pour que je puisse les travailler chacun au corps. Ne dit-on pas chez les Moldus « Diviser pour mieux régner » ? Harry est le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre mais il faut qu'il soit sous mon contrôle ! _

Fier de cette idée, le directeur commença à élaborer un plan allant dans ce sens. Quelques heures plus tard, il convoqua quelques membres de l'Ordre pour mettre au point quelques détails. Une fois cela fait, il rédigea un mot pour convoquer les cibles de son plan.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous nous avez demandé ? fit Sirius en entra en compagnie de Remus et de Severus

Les trois nouveaux arrivants virent que les Malfoy étaient présents.

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Un bonbon au citron ?

Tout en s'installant, les trois hommes refusèrent poliment.

-Bien, fit Dumbledore. Si je vous ai fait tous venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes au courant du massacre qui a eu lieu il y a quelques jours. Ce que le Daily Prophet ne mentionne pas, c'est qu'on a retrouvé un sorcier tué dans sa maison à l'écart de la ville. Il semblerait que c'est lui la cible exacte de Voldemort.

-Et que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Cassiopée

-J'ai plusieurs pistes le concernant et j'aimerais que vous alliez les vérifier, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Au fait, quel est son nom ? demanda Remus

-Il s'agit de Nicolas Michel, un sorcier d'origine française, renseigna Dumbledore.

-N'avez-vous pas d'autres membres de l'Ordre qui pourrait le faire à notre place ? fit Lucius, visiblement ennuyé

-Je les ai envoyé sur d'autres missions ou sinon, ils sont en convalescence, répondit Dumbledore. Acceptez-vous ?

-Comme si on avait le choix, soupira Narcissa. C'est d'accord. Où allons-nous ?

Le directeur les mit longuement au courant des lieux où ils pourraient avoir des informations sur la victime.

-Je veux que vous vérifiez chacune de ces pistes, demanda Dumbledore. Il nous faut savoir ce que mijote Voldemort. Vous vous séparerez vu le nombre de pistes. Je vous conseille de partir dès maintenant.

-Très bien, acquiesça Sirius.

Tous saluèrent le directeur avant de se retirer pour préparer leur voyage.

Alors que les Malfoy se rendaient dans leurs appartements, Sirius, Severus et Remus rencontrèrent Draco et Harry dans un couloir accompagnés de leurs amis.

-Bonjour professeurs ! s'écrièrent les élèves

-Salut les gosses ! sourit Sirius. Que faites-vous de beau ?

-Nous allions nous mettre à un devoir de potions qui nous rend dingue, répondit malicieusement Draco.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Malfoy ? leva un sourcil Severus. Que ce que je donne comme devoir à mes élèves est bien trop dur pour eux ? Ou bien que ce que je donne ne sert à rien ?

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, professeur, se récria Draco.

-J'avais cru, fit Severus.

_-Vous viendrez nous voir dans une heure dans mon bureau, _ordonna Severus._ Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux. _

_-Très bien, _accepta Harry_. Rien de grave, j'espère ? _

_-Tu verras. _

-Eh bien, nous vous laissons, maintenant, fit Remus. Bonne journée à vous les enfants !

-A vous aussi, professeurs !

Les deux groupes se séparèrent.

-C'est étrange de voir Snape avec d'autres profs, sourit Blaise.

-Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, s'insurgea Draco.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il est ton parrain, ricana Théo.

-C'est vrai ? sursauta Hermione

-Oui, répondit Draco. Et alors ? Même si ça n'était pas le cas, je dirais la même chose.

-Ou alors, c'est le fait qu'il soit avec Black qui l'a rendu un peu plus sociable, avança Daphnée.

-Tiens, j'y pense, qui a découvert que mon parrain était avec celui de Draco ? fit Harry

-Justement, c'est Ginny, répondit Neville. Elle a dit les avoir surpris un soir dans une salle de classe et elle l'a dit à tout le monde avant d'en parler au directeur.

-Celle-là, elle ne perd rien pour attendre, grogna Harry.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te soucier d'elle, conseilla Luna. Tu sais qu'elle feras tout pour que tu sois à elle. Concentre-toi pour faire échouer ses plans.

-Tu as raison, soupira Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Théo. Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de me mettre à travailler.

-Mais on a pas le choix, rappela Hermione. Si tu veux t'amuser, mieux vaut que tu fasses tes devoirs tout de suite pour ne plus y penser plus tard.

-Hermione, voix de la sagesse, sourit Draco.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où ils se réunissaient habituellement mais une fois là-bas, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise.

Ginny et Ron Weasley les y attendaient.

Tout le monde se renfrogna aussitôt.

_-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! _grommela Harry._ Je croyais qu'elle avait compris que je ne voulais plus la voir ! _

_-Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas, _répondit Draco._ Tache de garder ton calme, s'il te plaît. Il ne faut pas que tu exploses sous le nez de Dumbledore. Surtout si ce qu'on nous a rapporté sur eux s'avère exact. _

_-Mouais ... Mais si elle me fout en rogne encore une fois, je ne réponds plus de rien ! _

_-On va éviter, je pense. _

-Weasley, dit simplement Draco. Que nous vaut le déplaisir de vous voir ici ?

Depuis que Ginny avait été rejetée publiquement par Harry, Ron s'était également détourné du groupe mais continuait à rester près de Hermione. Solidarité familiale, s'était-il justifié.

-Je veux parler à Harry, cingla Ginny.

-Pour toi, je suis Potter, rappela Harry. Que veux-tu ?

-Je veux te parler seul.

_-Hors de question de te laisser avec cette garce ! _siffla Draco

_-Jaloux, petit Dragon ? _taquina Harry

_-Arrête un peu. Elle a voulu te faire boire de l'Amortentia, elle croyait dur comme fer que tu étais amoureux d'elle, elle s'associe avec Parkinson et tu es prêt à lui faire confiance ? _

_-La seule personne à qui je fais totalement confiance dans cette pièce c'est toi. Les autres, c'est relatif et les Weasley, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Laisse-moi voir ce qu'elle veut. De toutes façons, elle ne pourra rien me faire. _

_-J'espère pour toi. _

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-C'est personnel.

-Très bien. Allons dans la salle à côté.

-Mais Harry ... tenta Daphnée.

-C'est bon, les amis, il ne se passera rien, rassura Harry.

Les deux élèves quittèrent la pièce et allèrent dans l'autre.

-Bien, fit Harry. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pourquoi tu as été méchant avec moi ? fit Ginny. On s'entendait si bien tous les deux !

-Ton comportement ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je m'amusais avec quelques uns de mes amis et toi tu arrives et tu insultes Draco. C'est une chose que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié.

-Mais tu m'aimes, non ?

-Pas du tout. Tu t'es imaginé des trucs.

-Mais tu me tournais toujours autour ! Tu étais toujours aux petits soins pour moi !

-J'étais aux petits soins avec toutes les filles du groupes. Sirius et Remus m'ont éduqué pour que je sois un véritable gentleman. Et puis, c'est toujours amusant de le faire.

-Mais Harry ...

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le bras avec un sourire aguicheur. Le jeune homme allait se dégager sèchement lorsqu'il remarqua un changement dans les flux de magie de la salle. Tout en tentant de s'échapper de la prise tentaculaire de la Gryffindor, il se mit à analyser son environnement.

_Et merde, _grogna Harry._ Quelqu'un se sert de cette garce pour me piéger dans un sort de contrôle ! Vu que de tels sorts ne peuvent être lancés sans que les protections de Hogwarts s'en mêlent, la seule personne qui peut être derrière tout ça est Dumbledore. Bien, bien, bien. À malin, malin et demi ! Vous voulez jouer, cher Dumby, nous allons jouer. Mais avec mes règles ! _

Harry se détacha de Ginny et lui tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce. Il entendit le bruit d'une fiole qu'on débouche puis de déglutition.

_Évidemment, le sort n'en serait que plus efficace avec la potion appropriée, _pensa Harry avec un rictus mauvais._ Mais moi, j'ai été élevé par un Black dont la famille cultive la paranoïa au rang de religion. J'en connais un qui va être pris à son propre piège ! _

-Attends Harry !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il fut agrippé et entrainé dans un baiser qui se voulait passionné.

_-BBBEEEEUUUUUUURRRRKKK !! _hurla Harry

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, 'Ry ? _s'alarma Draco 

_-Mais elle m'embrasse !! _geignit Harry_. C'est carrément dégoutant ! _

_-C'est bon, maintenant, je vais la tuer ! _rugit Draco

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, la porte fut pulvérisée et une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement, totalement furieuse pendant que les deux protagonistes se séparaient.

-WEASLEY !! rugit Draco. ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

-Ça se voit pas ? rétorqua hautainement Ginny. J'embrasse mon petit-ami !

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry ne sortirait pas avec une salope comme toi ! siffla Draco

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

-Sûrement pas de toi ! Éloigne-toi de lui avant que je ne me défoule sur toi !

-Jamais ! Harry est à moi ! Dis-le lui, mon amour !

-Je ...

_-Harry ? _

_-Il me faut un peu de temps avant que je lui mette la raclée de sa vie. Mais par pitié, je te jure que je n'aime pas cette conne ! Je ne sors pas avec, j'ai quand même encore assez de goût ! _

_-Mais pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? _

_-Mon Dragon, tu me fais confiance ? _

_-Toujours, pourquoi ? _

_-Alors ne la crois pas. Jamais plus elle ne posera ses lèvres sur les miennes ! _

_-'Ry ... _

_-Rejoins-moi dans le bureau de Sev. _

Au lieu de répondre, Harry s'enfuit de la salle sous le regard surpris de l'ensemble des élèves présents. La rousse arborait un sourire vainqueur, convaincue que Harry était parti à cause de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Des étincelles de magie crépitaient au bout de la baguette de Draco.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Weasley, siffla le blond.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à ma sœur, gronda Ron en se plaçant devant sa sœur.

-Mais elle paiera, sois-en sûr. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous comme il se doit. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas me chercher. Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas du tout clément avec vous.

-De toutes façons, rien d'étonnant de la part du fils d'un Death Eater !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Sur un dernier regard noir aux deux roux, Draco salua ses amis et partit à la poursuite de Harry.

Lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans les cachots, le jeune homme était déjà passé dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour les deux adultes qui attendaient visiblement des explications. Ils entendirent le jeune homme rendre son dernier repas puis se brosser furieusement les dents. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Draco se précipita vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le blond

-Maintenant oui, sourit Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus. On t'a vu courir comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses.

-En résumé, sort de contrôle et potion inhibitrice, expliqua Harry.

-Dumbledore, siffla Sirius. Il voulait te contrôler ! Mais qui devait te faire boire la potion ?

-A ton avis ? Ginny Weasley, cracha Draco qui comprit ce qui se passait. Elle l'a embrassé pour faire passer la potion ! Mais ça veut dire ... Il faut te donner l'antidote tout de suite !

-Je vais le chercher ! fit Severus

Mais Sirius le retint par la manche, amusé de voir les deux fiers Slytherin paniquer.

-Pas la peine, sourit-il.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Draco

-Ce type de potion ne fait plus effet sur Harry depuis belle lurette, expliqua Sirius. Quand il était encore enfant, je lui ai donné toute la gamme de potions qu'il faut donner à un héritier Black. Les potions inhibitrices n'ont d'effet que très peu de temps sur mon filleul.

-Ingénieux, reconnut Severus. Mais ... pourras-tu donner le change ?

-Je ne suis pas un novice non plus, rétorqua malicieusement Harry. Dray et moi on s'en charge. Maintenant, à vous ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Nous partons tous en mission, annonça Sirius. Nous allons chercher des informations sur ce maître Michel. Sur ordre de Dumbledore.

-Et vous revenez quand ? demanda Draco

-D'ici la fin de la semaine, je suppose, répondit Severus. Nous partons maintenant.

-Bien alors bon voyage et surtout soyez prudents ! déclara Harry

-Et embrassez les autres de notre part, ajouta Draco.

-D'accord.

Tous les quatre sortirent des appartements et se séparèrent. Les deux plus jeunes filèrent dans les appartements du préfet, assurés que leurs amis allaient les y rejoindre sous peu.

Alors que Harry s'installait sur le canapé, Draco marchait de long en large. Le brun le suivit quelques minutes du regard avant de parler.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-il

-C'est cette Weasley ! explosa le blond. Elle commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs !

-Du calme, Dray. Elle paiera, sois en sûr. Je m'en charge.

-Oh non, je m'en occupe personnellement. Elle va voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux amis d' un Malfoy !

-Tu me parais bien sûr de toi.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange. Et je peux t'assurer qu'ils vont s'en rappeler très vite mais bien trop tard.

Harry se leva et prit brusquement Draco dans ses bras.

-Merci, mon Dragon.

Le blond resserra l'étreinte.

-Pas de quoi, 'Ry.

Remus préparait ses bagages tout en se repassant la conversation avec le directeur quand il s'aperçut que concernant sa propre mission, il lui manquait des éléments que pourrait avoir le vieil homme. Il boucla en vitesse sa valise puis se rendit au bureau directorial. La gargouille était déjà déplacée donc il grimpa tranquillement les escaliers. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte lorsqu'il entendit les échos d'une conversations.

_Je vais repasser un peu plus tard, _se dit Remus.

« ... ces serpents ... hors d'état de nuire ... »

Le lycanthrope se figea. C'était la voix de Dumbledore. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

Il se rapprocha de la porte sans toutefois la toucher et sollicita ses sens de loup pour écouter la conversation.

« -Êtes-vous sûr, professeur Dumbledore ?

-Tout à fait. Si l'un d'entre eux est gravement blessé, voire mort, toute l'attention va se détourner du jeune Harry Potter et je pourrais en faire ce que je veux.

-Mais ce sont de grands sorciers, tous.

-Je sais. Mais un accident est si vite arrivé durant ces récoltes d'informations, non ? .

-Pourquoi ne pas le livrer à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Je ne veux pas me les aliéner non plus. Tout le groupe sentira le piège à des kilomètres à la ronde. Non, faites en sorte que cela passe pour un incident de parcours.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose de précis ?

-Je laisse ceci à votre entière imagination. Une seule directive, seulement. Il faut que ce soit particulièrement grave. Je serais bien plus content si vous réussissez à tuer notre cible.

-Il sera fait comme vous le désirez, professeur.

-Bien, bien. Vous avez eu vos ordres, vous pouvez y aller. »

Des bruits sourds firent comprendre au loup-garou que la pièce se vidait via la cheminée. Sans un bruit, il redescendit et se faufila hors de portée de la gargouille qui se repositionnait. Il fila comme l'éclair et après s'être barricadé, il contacta les autres adultes du groupe et leur demanda de le rejoindre au Manoir Black avant de partir en mission. Une fois cela fait, il agrippa ses bagages et partit au plus vite. Arrivé au salon, il se dirigea directement aux alcools, lui qui détestait ça d'habitude, se servit et but une très longue rasade. Ce fut sur cette image que les autres arrivèrent.

-Dis donc, Moony, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça ! plaisanta Sirius

-Dumbledore projette de blesser gravement voire de tuer l'un d'entre nous pour mettre la main sur Harry, lâcha Remus.

Le silence emplit alors les lieux, les personnes présentes sous le choc.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Lucius

-Vous avez très bien entendu, fit Remus. Je suis repassé au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui demander quelque chose quand j'ai surpris la conversation. L'un de nous va se faire attaquer mais je ne sais pas qui.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa

-Il semblerait que Dumbledore veuille mettre la main sur Harry, révéla Remus.

-Il veut faire de lui une arme sous son contrôle, grinça Sirius.

-Pas la moindre idée de ceux qui vont s'en occuper ? interrogea Severus

-Aucune, avoua Remus. La porte était fermée et je n'ai pu entendre qu'avec les sens du loup.

-Au moins, nous sommes prévenus, fit Cassiopée. Mais personne ne peut se décommander sans que cela ne paraisse suspect au directeur !

-Nous y allons quand même, décida Lucius. Il ne sera pas dit que nous faillirons à notre devoir !

-Et puis, on ne dit pas « un homme averti en vaut deux » ? rappela Sirius

Mettant au point quelques précautions, les sept adultes se quittèrent assez vite, sur leurs gardes.

Harry et Draco, après leur câlin, s'étaient rassis et envisageaient toutes les possibilités qu'ils avaient pour se venger de Ginny. Le blond tenait à le faire lui-même, amenant un sourire amusé sur le visage du brun.

-Tu as essayé, à mon tour maintenant ! s'écria Draco

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Dray ! soupira Harry

-Je sais. Mais laisse-moi tenter une approche beaucoup plus ... slytherin.

-Tu veux dire Malfoy, j'espère ?

-Je ne voulais pas me dévoiler autant mais oui.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu vas faire ?

-Pas question ! Il vaut mieux que tu en aies la surprise.

-Mais Dray !

-Pas de mais. Tu as fait exactement la même chose alors ne viens pas te plaindre.

-Ce n'est pas juste !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Draco se leva et découvrit toute leur bande d'amis. Il fit pivoter le tableau et les laissa entrer.

-Ça va mieux, Harry ? se précipita Daphnée

-Oui, merci, sourit Harry. J'ai juste été pris de nausées. Ça couvait depuis ce matin.

-Tu veux aller voir Mrs Pomfrey ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Du calme, Her-mignonne, sourit Harry. Je vais bien, maintenant.

-Her-mignonne ? gronda Blaise

-Il fait ça pour me taquiner, balaya Hermione.

-Que voulait Weasley ? demanda Théo

Harry leur répéta fidèlement la conversation.

-Mais cette fille est complètement atteinte ! s'écria Blaise. Elle arrive à revenir à la charge après s'être fait jetée publiquement ? Pour moi, ce n'est plus de l'amour, ça tourne directement à l'obsession !

-Tu as raison, fit Théo. Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

-Au fait, je voulais te demander, Draco, fit Luna, comment as-tu su que Harry avait besoin d'aide ?

Une très légère teinte rouge couvrit les joues du Prince avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Je me doutais que Weasley n'était pas de celles qui restaient calme avec leur fantasme à moins de un mètre d'elle, fit Draco. J'ai convenu avec Harry que s'il ne sortait pas au bout de cinq minutes, c'est qu'il avait un problème.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione

-Ouais, hocha Harry. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait m'embrasser.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est gonflée, ricana Daphnée.

-Bon ! s'écria Harry. Puisque vous êtes tous là, pourquoi on en profiterait pas pour faire ces fichus devoirs, hein ?

-Là, t'as trouvé le meilleur moyen de casser l'ambiance, marmonna Neville.

Après un éclat de rire, tous se mirent au travail.

Le soir arriva doucement et le blond invita le brun à dormir dans ses appartements pour discuter tranquillement. Celui-ci accepta joyeusement et une fois le dîner pris, tous les deux s'installèrent devant la cheminée en pyjama. Tout en parlant, le blond caressait tendrement la main du brun qui n'était pas contre. Ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et l'écoutait plus que ne le regardait, séduit par cette si belle voix. Mais le jeune aristocrate ne pouvait se passer bien longtemps des belles émeraudes. Totalement envoûté par l'odeur de son ami, dans un état second, Draco releva doucement le visage de Harry alors qu'il parlait. Celui-ci se tut aussitôt, hypnotisé par l'éclat si étrange et tellement captivant des perles de mercure. Tout doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Les deux garçons se fixaient droit dans les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer mais ne pouvant, et ne voulant rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles miroitant monts et merveilles à l'autre. Enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent très timidement d'abord pour se séparer aussitôt. Ils plongèrent leurs regards dans les yeux de l'autre, guettant la moindre trace de refus. Ne voyant aucune lueur de contestation, Draco se pencha et captura les lèvres de Harry pour un baiser chaste. Il recommença plusieurs fois, en offrant plus à chaque contact. Vint alors le moment où le brun en eut plus qu'assez des taquineries du blond et réclama un vrai baiser. Sur l'insistance de son partenaire, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, donnant accès à la langue de son vis-à-vis.

Ce fut une explosion de sensations qui naquit dans les corps des deux jeunes hommes. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait connu une telle plénitude dans un acte aussi simple. Leurs langues se touchaient, s'apprivoisaient, jouaient ensemble. Ils goûtaient enfin à la saveur de l'autre et surent immédiatement qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'en passer.

Mais le doute s'insinua.

Harry se rejeta en arrière, brisant brutalement le contact. Ils se regardèrent, hagards. Ils comprenaient maintenant la portée de leur acte mais ils ne savaient que faire. Ou plutôt, ce que l'autre allait faire.

-Harry ...

-Non ... Je t'en prie, laisse-moi réfléchir ... On se conduit comme d'habitude devant les autres mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé ...

-Mais ...

-Draco, je t'en prie ...

-D'accord ...

-Merci.

Harry se releva et alla récupérer ses affaires sans un mot. Au moment de partir, il eut un temps d'arrêt, fixant Draco qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place au sol et regardait sans le voir les flammes dans la cheminée. Sur un soupir, il s'en alla.

Il gagna la Salle sur Demande et se retrouva sous un ciel étoilé d'une nuit d'été. Après s'être assuré qu'il allait rester seul jusqu'au matin, il s'allongea et fut plongé dans un sommeil mouvementé peuplé de blonds aux yeux mercure. Dans les cachots, l'occupant des appartements du Préfet-en-Chef s'endormit lui aussi, hanté par des bruns aux yeux émeraudes.

Le jour les accueillit très peu reposé. Chacun de leur côté, Harry et Draco se préparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ce fut à grand renfort de bâillements qu'ils s'assirent à la table des Slytherin.

-Mauvaise nuit ? demanda Blaise

-On va dire ça, répondit Harry.

Alors que la conversation prenait joyeusement, réveillant peu à peu les deux compères, Hermione, discutant avec Neville, depuis la table des Gryffindor, vit au bout d'un moment que quelque chose clochait.

-Mione ? fit Neville

-Regarde Harry et Draco, dit-elle. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal ?

Le jeune homme regarda attentivement les deux amis.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air aussi proches que d'habitude, reconnut Neville.

-Exact. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

-Hermione, je sais que tu adores résoudre les mystères mais là, il s'agit de la vie privée de Harry et de Draco. Si tu t'en mêles, ils pourront ne jamais te le pardonner.

-Mais ils ont l'air si tristes !

-Je sais. Mais si tu tentes quoique ce soit, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi et qui sait, les blesser gravement.

-Tu as raison. Mais c'est difficile de voir ses amis se morfondre dans son coin !

-Laisse-les. C'est leur vie, de toutes façons.

La brune haussa des épaules avant de se concentrer sur son repas.

Luna marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son prochain cours. Sous ses airs d'éternelle rêveuse, la blonde avait un esprit d'analyse aiguisé, presque autant que Hermione, sauf qu'elle donnait les résultats de ses réflexions de manière très étrange, ce qui était à l'origine de la rumeur concernant sa folie. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle allait dépasser la discussion lorsqu'elle reconnut les protagonistes. L'une avait cours avec elle et l'autre était dans l'année supérieure.

Ginny Weasley et Pansy Parkinson.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait la voir, Luna se jeta un rapide sort de Désillusion avant de s'avancer jusqu'à se couler derrière une armure non loin des deux filles. Elle tendit alors l'oreille.

- ... nous avons des buts qui vont dans la même direction, disait Ginny. Tu veux Draco et je veux Harry.

-Mais ils sont toujours ensemble ! se plaignit Pansy

-Alors nous allons les séparer. Harry ne t'aime pas, que se passerait-il si son meilleur ami sortait avec l'une de ses ennemies ?

-Il serait terriblement déçu ...

-Et alors j'irais le consoler.

-C'est un bon plan.

_Ma parole, mais elles sont complètement stupides ou quoi ? _songea Luna._ Jamais ça ne marcherait, surtout quand on connait bien Harry et Draco et vu comment eux se connaissent. _

-Mais comment faire en sorte que Draco s'intéresse à moi ? reprit Pansy

_Là, ça devient plus intéressant,_ se dit Luna en se concentrant un peu plus.

-J'ai une potion, l'Amortentia, répondit Ginny. Elle permet de révéler au grand jour les sentiments qu'une personne a pour soi. Il suffit que tu en serve quelques gouttes dans le verre de Malfoy après y avoir ajouté un de tes cheveux et le tour est joué.

_Elle devrait se renseigner un peu plus sur les potions qu'elle utilise, _ricana Luna._ Est-il possible qu'elle soit si bête ? La rumeur disant comme quoi elle serait entrée en cours de Potions Avancées sur l'insistance de Dumbledore serait peut-être fondée. _

-D'accord.

-Mais sois discrète surtout. Cette potion est normalement interdite.

-J'ai compris.

-Quand comptes-tu passer à l'action ?

-Ce soir. Je veux avoir Draco au plus vite !

-Parfait. Harry sera à moi très vite, alors.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent en sortant du couloir, passant tout près de la Ravenclow qui avait retenu sa respiration. Une fois éloignées, elle reprit son souffle puis annula son sort avant de repartir en cours.

_L'Amortentia entre des mains inexpérimentées peut se révéler très dangereuse, _réfléchit Luna_. Il va falloir que je prévienne les autres au plus vite, si possible avant le repas. Quoique, une déclaration d'amour de Draco Malfoy à Pansy Parkinson peut être marrant à voir. Et ça pourrait aider Harry à se déclarer à Draco. Si ce n'est le contraire. _

Arrivée devant sa salle de cours, elle rangea dans un coin de son esprit la conversation surprise et se concentra sur la Métamorphose.

Luna se dépêcha de quitter la salle de classe pour pouvoir se poster aux portes de la Grande Salle. Le premier qui se présenta fut Neville.

-Neville !

Le 7ème année se retourna à l'appel de son nom et sourit tout en rougissant légèrement. Il la rejoignit.

-Salut Luna ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Tu as eu cours avec les Slytherin ?

-Non, c'est Divination et Arithmancie. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai entendu Parkinson et Weasley décider d'agir ce soir.

-Oh, c'est un problème. Il va falloir les attraper avant qu'ils aillent manger.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Déjà certains d'entre eux se rapprochaient.

-Salut Luna !

-Bonjour les amis ! Je pourrais vous parler ?

-Maintenant ?

-Ça serait mieux.

Avec un air suspicieux, Blaise, Théo, Neville, Draco et Luna s'enfermèrent dans une salle proche et lancèrent un sort de silence.

-Alors ? fit Théo

La Ravenclow leur répéta mot pour mot la conversation qu'elle avait surprise.

-C'est terriblement con comme plan, ricana Théo. Et elles espèrent qu'ils tomberont dans le piège ?

-Apparemment, fit Luna.

-On va s'en occuper, décida Draco. Merci de nous avoir prévenu, Luna.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis, sourit la jeune fille.

Ils se sourirent puis ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Daphnée et Harry discutaient tranquillement à la table des Slytherin. Lorsque les autres arrivèrent, un fugace éclair de soulagement éclaira les yeux des deux derniers.

-Enfin, vous êtes là ! s'écria Daphnée. Vous êtes pourtant partis devant nous !

-On avait quelque chose à régler avant de venir, répondit Blaise en s'asseyant avec les autres.

Théo allait engager la conversation lorsque la venue de Pansy aux côtés de Draco le coupa. Tout le monde nota le regard plus que noir que lui lança Harry, sauf bien sûr la principale intéressée.

-Bonsoir Drakichou, minauda Pansy.

-Que veux-tu, Parkinson ? cracha Draco

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler ? bouda Pansy

-Tu m'as collé, emmerdé, pleurniché à mes pieds, mais jamais tu ne m'as parlé. Alors accouche !

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille à Hogmeade tous les deux ?

-Même pas dans tes rêves. Maintenant, si tu as fini, j'aimerais manger.

-Tu veux un peu de jus de citrouille ? Attends, je vais te servir !

Elle prit son verre puis versa quelques gouttes de potion avant de le remplir de jus. L'opération n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Blaise et de Théo, assis face à Draco et à Pansy, ni à Draco lui-même. Une fois servi, le blond déposa son verre et engagea la conversation avec Daphnée, Pansy buvant ses paroles. Assurés de l'inattention de la jeune fille, les deux amis échangèrent rapidement leurs verres et firent un clin d'œil à Draco quand celui-ci prit le sien pour en boire une gorgée. Pour faire bonne mesure, Pansy fit de même mais soudain, son regard se fit vague.

_Ou bien Harry a résisté un peu avant que les effets de l'Amortentia se ressentent, ou bien cette potion est bien plus forte,_ songea Draco en observant la jeune fille.

-Parkinson ?

-Je suis folle amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, commença Pansy. C'est vrai, il a de la classe, il est beau et immensément riche. Surtout, être une Mrs Malfoy assure un prestige sans nom. J'appartiendrais à l'une des plus vieilles familles de l'aristocratie sorcières et parmi les plus pures des Sangs-Purs. C'est vrai que la traîtrise de sa famille gâche un peu tout mais ce n'est pas grave. Marié à moi, je pourrais sûrement le ramener au Dark Lord et être récompensée si Draco le suit de son plein gré. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est si important pour le Lord ... Peu importe, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il s'éloigne de ce fichu Potter. Je ne dois pas m'énerver. Je dois paraître belle pour mon amour. J'imagine que si je pouvais tuer Potter dans le même temps, je serais sûrement récompensée au-delà de toutes mes espérances ...

On n'entendit plus rien car Draco venait de lui lancer un sort de silence. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il était littéralement fou de rage. Toute la table se tut, conscient qu'un seul geste pour faire exploser leur Prince. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres et encore moins de Dumbledore, le blond se pencha vers Pansy.

-Tu vas attentivement m'écouter, Parkinson, siffla Draco. Tu vas me suivre sans faire de scandale ou sinon, je peux t'assurer que tu vas regretter amèrement d'être née. C'est clair ?

La jeune fille, toujours sous le sort, hocha positivement de la tête, tout simplement terrifiée par son camarade. D'un geste de la tête, Draco enjoignit Daphnée, Théo, Blaise et Harry de le suivre hors de la salle, et d'un autre, rassura les autres membres de la maison. Une fois à distance respectable de la Grande Salle, l'aristocrate immobilisa la jeune fille avant de la faire plonger dans un profond sommeil et de la faire léviter, le tout sans gestes superflus.

-On va faire vite, dit Draco. Installez-la dans la salle commune, je vais aller chercher l'antidote chez mon parrain.

-D'accord.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint avec la fiole adéquate. Il en fit boire une gorgée avant de demander à Daphnée de la reconduire dans son lit. Une fois cela fait, tous se réunirent devant la cheminée de la salle commune et lancèrent un puissant sort de silence, mais pas le sort personnel des deux garçons.

-Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda Théo. Pansy est hors d'état de nuire.

-Pour l'instant, ajouta Draco. Mais quand elle sera réveillée, elle n'abandonnera pas, loin de là.

-On ne peut pas lui effacer la mémoire, en plus, à cause de Weasley, songea Blaise.

_-Tu crois que je pourrais faire comme toi avec Weasley au début de l'année ? _demanda Draco

_-C'est-à-dire ?_ interrogea Harry

_-Manipuler son esprit. _

_-Elle vient d'une famille assez ancienne et plutôt riche. Elle a dû recevoir des potions dès son plus jeune âge pour éviter les attouchements psychiques les plus légers. Non, ça ne marchera pas. _

_-Tant pis, ça avait le mérite d'être une bonne idée. _

_-Mais usante à la longue. _

-De toutes façons, elle a été humiliée devant tous les Slytherin, rappela Daphnée. Et nous savons tous qu'elle tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux à son réputation. Et si tu laissais un signe comme quoi tu n'as pas du tout apprécié sa prestation de tout à l'heure, Draco ?

-C'est une idée, réfléchit Draco. Mais il faut que ce soit quelque chose que ni les profs ni les autres maisons ne puissent comprendre. Des propositions ?

-Les armoiries des Malfoy ? fit Théo

-Très peu envie qu'on croie qu'elle est mon esclave, grimaça Draco.

-Je crois qu'il serait temps que je prenne les choses en mains, sourit machiavéliquement Harry.

-Et que vas-tu faire, ô Seigneur des Slytherin ? haussa des sourcils Blaise

-Qu'il faut toujours se méfier des apparences, ricana Harry. Laissez-moi le champ libre et je peux vous assurer que Parkinson ne nous approchera plus jamais de sa vie.

-Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi, nota Daphnée.

-Je vous donne un seul indice, fit Harry. La musique est un langage universel.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? demanda Blaise

-Secret.

-Il serait temps que tu y ailles, Draco, remarqua Théo en avisant l'heure. Harry, tu dors ici ou tu squattes les appartements de notre Prince ?

-Je reste, répondit Harry. Il faut que je dorme. Si j'y vais, on va discuter encore toute la nuit.

-Très bien, fit Draco. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Salut.

Peu de temps après, tous allèrent se coucher.

Le groupe, comme promis, avait laissé le champ libre à Harry pour tenir éloigner d'eux, et plus particulièrement de Draco, Pansy. Le jour suivant, elle était réapparue avec un serpent tatoué sur son décolleté plongeant. Tous s'étaient retourné vers le brun qui souriait de manière presque perverse, ce qui leur donna froid dans le dos, le tout sans répondre à leurs interrogations. Par les bruit de couloirs, ils apprirent que Pansy racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que le dessin était apparu durant la nuit et qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un tatouage magique, qui indiquait la grande puissance magique du porteur. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin des cours que la Slytherin se décida à s'approcher de Draco. Elle n'ignorait pas que comme la majorité des Sang-Purs, le blond ne pouvait qu'être séduit par la puissance. Mais ils s'aperçurent que plus elle se venait vers le groupe, plus son visage se crispait. Étonnés, ils l'observèrent et alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'eux, elle s'évanouit sans préavis. Aussitôt, ses acolytes l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie et depuis, elle ne les approchaient plus qu'à une certaine distance de sécurité. Le soir, Harry leur envoya à tous un message qui leur donna une explication.

_Le tatouage est un cadeau empoisonné de ma part, la marque de Requiem, ma bande de potes à Genesys. S'il est trop près de l'un de nous, disons qu'il se met à siffler de plus en plus haut jusqu'à bouillir la cervelle de la victime. Mais pour le peu que Parkinson l'utilise, ce ne sera pas une grande perte pour elle, vous ne croyez pas ? Harry _

Cette note fit exploser de rire tout le monde lorsqu'ils la reçurent et ils louèrent l'ingéniosité du Slytherin. Désormais, le groupe était débarrassé de Pansy Parkinson pour une longue durée.

oOoOoOo

La nuit était bien avancée. Dans le dortoir des Slytherin de 7ème année, tous les garçons dormaient paisiblement. Rien ne troublait leur sommeil.

Alors qu'il rêvait, Harry sentit tout à coup que ce qu'il voyait n'était plus tout à fait une création de son esprit. Une fulgurante douleur à la tête le lui confirma : il était connecté avec Voldemort.

_La salle de réception était à la fois imposante et lugubre, écrasante de magnificence tout en dissimulant les lourdes ténèbres. Un serpent à ses pieds, assis sur un trône surélevé par rapport au niveau du sol, il- mais ne devrait-il pas dire plutôt Voldemort ?- regarda tout autour de la salle. De nombreux Death Eaters étaient réunis et attendaient son bon vouloir- ou plutôt celui de Voldemort. _

_Un long doigt osseux désigna certain d'entre eux. _

_-Je veux que vous alliez purifier cette ville, déclara-t-il- lui ou Voldemort ? - d'un ton tranchant. Prenez avec vous toutes nos nouvelles recrues et faites-leur prendre la main sur le terrain. Les autres peuvent les suivre. Mais je veux qu'il ne reste plus un seul de ces sous-humain en vie. Est-ce clair ? _

_-Oui, Maître. _

_Un à un, chacun transplana vers la ville qu'avait indiqué le Lord. Seuls restaient auprès de lui ses Death Eaters les plus importants. _

_-Qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre ? _

_-Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace des Malfoy, mon Seigneur. Mais nous avons relevé toutefois plusieurs preuves de leurs passages dans certains lieux._

_-Cherchez mieux. Il me les faut ! D'abord pour leur faire payer leur traîtrise mais surtout parce que ils me seront très utiles, surtout ce cher Draco ... Approche, je te prie. _

_La silhouette s'avança presque à reculons. _

_-Endoloris ! _

_Celle-ci se tordit à terre, souffrant le martyre. _

_-Tu m'as profondément déçu. Tu devras payer pour cela, ricana Voldemort. _

_Et la torture continua. _

Et Harry hurla de douleur.

Tout le monde se réveilla, alerté par le bruit. Heureusement, Blaise et Théo reprirent très vite leurs esprits et eurent l'excellente idée de jeter un sort de silence tout autour de la chambre puis de virer les indésirables, c'est-à-dire tous les non-occupants de la chambre, y compris Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Ensuite, ils tentèrent de réveiller leur ami qui se cassait la voix dans son sommeil mais ce fut sans succès.

-Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? paniqua Blaise. À ce rythme, il va se déchirer les cordes vocales !

-Va chercher Draco, ordonna Théo. Il a accès à la réserve de Snape et il pourra sûrement nous aider. Je m'occupe de Grégory et de Vincent.

Sans perdre de temps, le noir vida les lieux et partit à toute allure vers les appartements du Préfet-en-Chef. Ce fut un blond tout ébouriffé et encore endormi qui lui ouvrit.

-Blaise ?! fit Draco, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est Harry, reprit son souffle Blaise. On arrive pas à le réveiller. Il est en train de hurler comme un malade !

L'information acheva de le réveiller. Prenant à peine le temps d'enfiler un pull, il se précipita vers le dortoir des 7ème années, talonné de près par son ami. Il nota distraitement alors qu'il entrait que les deux derniers occupants de la chambre, Grégory et Vincent, semblaient dormir bien trop profondément pour que ce soit naturel. Il s'approcha du lit de Harry et essayer à son tour les méthodes conventionnelles pour le sortir du sommeil. Mais rien ne marchait. Il dut se résoudre, au fur et à mesure que l'inquiétude le gagnait, à tenter le tout pour le tout. Draco s'assit alors sur le lit de Harry, le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Peu à peu, le brun se calma, au plus grand soulagement de ses amis. Les deux amis purent enfin souffler de soulagement. Blaise et Théo se tournèrent vers Draco pour le remercier avec un grand sourire mais lorsqu'ils le virent, ils stoppèrent net.

Le blond continuait à bercer le brun qui dormait maintenant paisiblement mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Quand il leva son regard mercure vers ses amis, ceux-ci purent y lire toute l'inquiétude, voire la peur panique qu'il avait eu.

-Draco ... souffla Théo.

-Je ... tenta Draco mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

-Dors ici, suggéra doucement Blaise. Tu es épuisé. Et puis, je doute que Harry ne te laisse partir aussi facilement.

En effet, le brun avait enlacé tendrement le blond et il le tenait assez fortement. À cette vue, Draco sourit.

-Tu as raison, dit pauvrement le blond. Je préfère rester auprès de lui, au cas où.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier avec nous, fit Blaise. On voit parfaitement que tu tiens à lui.

-Merci, murmura Draco.

-On est tes amis et on est là pour ça, répondit Théo. Va te coucher maintenant.

Après un dernier regard de reconnaissance, Draco se glissa dans le lit de Harry et se blottit contre lui pour s'endormir très vite, serein. Les deux autres Slytherin regardèrent la scène touchante quelques instants et ils eurent la même pensée en les voyant : ils formaient un très beau couple.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le Destin se mette en travers de leur histoire ?

L'aube était sur le point de se lever quand Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques minutes pour se souvenir pourquoi il se trouvait dans le dortoir des Slytherin au lieu de sa chambre privée. Quelque chose contre son torse lui tenait chaud et quand il reconnut le propriétaire de la touffe de cheveux noirs, il sourit tout doucement. Délicatement, il se dégagea et se rendit dans la salle de bain, évitant de réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir, il eut presque un sursaut de surprise.

_Alors là, pas la peine de parler, tout le monde peut voir que j'ai passé une sale nuit, _songea Draco._ Vu les cernes que je me paie, aussi ! En plus, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Mais Harry m'a fait une peur bleue ... Allons ! Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je vais faire un brin de toilette et je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu. _

Il s'exécuta puis préféra regagner son lit plutôt que celui de Harry. Mais il ne put s'endormir de nouveau. Vaincu, il se tourna et observa son ami dormir calmement. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que le reste de la chambrée s'éveilla. Le blond eut la grande bonté de laisser se préparer les deux gorilles avant de les virer des lieux pour avoir enfin la paix sans espions. Harry fut le dernier à ouvrir les yeux et fut un peu surpris de voir ses trois amis habillés de pied en cape, plus particulièrement Draco.

-Bonjour ? hésita Harry

-Merlin soit loué, tu est réveillé, soupira de soulagement Théo.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Tu as fait un violent cauchemar, répondit Blaise. On a eu du mal à te calmer. Heureusement que Draco, lui, a réussi.

_-Dray ? _

_-C'est vrai. Si Théo et Blaise n'avaient pas lancé un sortilège de silence sur la chambre, tes hurlements se seraient faits entendre jusqu'à la tour des Gryffindor et tu serais en ce moment même à l'infirmerie en train d'être interrogé par Dumbledore. _

-C'était aussi terrible ? demanda timidement Harry

-Et comment ! s'écria Blaise. Tu as même réussi l'exploit de tirer de Draco ...

Mais un regard particulièrement prometteur de souffrances plus imaginatives les unes que les autres dudit blond lui suggéra très fortement de ne pas finir sa phrase s'il voulait revoir une nouvelle fois la lumière du jour.

-Enfin bref, termina Blaise, peu sûr de lui. Tu nous as fait vraiment peur.

Harry se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, pensif. Pendant la courte discussion, ses souvenirs de la nuit lui étaient revenus et tout comme il comprenait ce qui s'était passé, il avait de nouvelles questions en tête, et certaines, il le sentait, n'auraient pas de réponses plaisantes. Doucement, il étira tous ses muscles et découvrit qu'il était tout courbaturé. Avec précaution, il passa en position assise avant de sortir ses jambes du lit et de tenter de se lever.

-Besoin d'aide ? fit Théo

-Non merci, souffla Harry.

-On va t'attendre, renseigna Draco. Appelle-nous s'il y a un problème.

-D'accord.

D'un pas mal assuré, le brun prit des vêtements propres avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, frais et dispos. Ce fut le signal pour le départ vers la Grande Salle et le début d'une nouvelle journée. Malgré l'apparente jovialité du célèbre jeune homme, l'aristocrate fut pourtant le seul à s'apercevoir qu'il était très loin d'être serein, à la limite de l'anxiété. L'ascendance Gryffindor de Harry voulait qu'il n'inquiète pas ses amis et Draco l'admira pour y arriver aussi bien. Mais lui était un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy manipule les autres, et non le contraire. Bien que l'héritier Potter ait bien failli l'avoir de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Le duo inséparable ne put se retrouver seul que la nuit tombée, dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils discutèrent de choses futiles mais très vite, Draco en eut marre.

-Laisse tomber le masque, lâcha Draco, excédé.

-Comment ? hoqueta Harry, surpris

-Écoute, nous nous connaissons bien, pas la peine de me mentir. Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse, s'il te plaît ?

-Mais rien ...

-L'été dernier, tu m'aurais sorti cette réponse, il y aurait eu de grandes chances que je te crois. Mais aujourd'hui, je te connais très bien, et je vois que tu me mens. Je suis ton ami et je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Il y eut un silence puis Harry se mit à raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Seule sa voix, légèrement tremblante, témoignait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Le blond fut ébranlé par ces révélations.

-Donc ... Voldemort me cherche, moi en particulier, c'est ça ?

-C'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Ça fait partie des questions que je me pose. En fait, je me la pose depuis longtemps. Je voyais pourquoi Face de Serpent en voulait à ton père, ta mère et ta tante mais mes soupçons sur toi ont été encore plus forts quand j'ai su pour notre mise à prix. Ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est que je n'étais pas le seul à devoir être kidnappé. Toi aussi tu devais l'être. Il y a quelque chose sur toi que nous ne savons pas.

-C'est moi ou tu vois des complots partout ?

-Ose dire que j'ai tord. ...

-OK, tu as raison. Mais là, on est un peu seuls. Nos familles sont parties en mission, d'ailleurs tous en même temps.

-Pas tous. Ramène-toi.

-Mais ...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Draco fut entrainé par Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité et projeté dans les couloirs de Hogwarts.

-Harry ...

-Te plains pas, petit Dragon. On est bientôt arrivé.

Sous la cape, le blond pouvait deviner le sourire malicieux du brun quand il l'appelait comme ça. Il sourit aussi. Depuis leur baiser, ils ne se taquinaient plus aussi souvent. Ça lui manquait.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination. Draco ne tarda pas à reconnaître les lieux.

-Les appartements de Cassidy ?! sursauta le blond. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle n'était pas partie !

-Moi non, sourit Harry. Allez, viens.

Le brun frappa à la porte et quelques instants plus tard, une voix les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Après les habituelles salutations d'usage, ils se mirent à parler sérieusement.

-Je te sens ta magie perturbée, Raven, nota Cassidy.

-J'ai eu un violent cauchemar cette nuit, se justifia Harry. On a eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer.

-Comment ça ? fit Cassidy

-Quand je suis arrivé dans le dortoir, relata Draco, 'Ry hurlait comme si il était torturé. Blaise a même cru pendant un moment qu'il allait se déchirer les cordes vocales.

-Tu as un souvenir précis de ce que tu as rêvé ? demanda Cassidy

-Dans les moindres détails, confirma Harry. Si tu as une Pensine, je te montre. Je ne préfèrerais pas que tu entres dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas encore le contrôle total sur ma magie.

-Comme tu veux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cassidy se releva, très troublée.

-Cela confirme mes craintes, dit Cassidy. Tu représentes quelque chose aux yeux de Voldemort et cette chose lui tient à cœur, si tenté qu'il en ait un.

-Reste à savoir quoi, acquiesça Harry. Narcissa, Cassiopée et Lucius doivent savoir de quoi il en retourne, peut-être même Severus.

-Tu veux dire que toute ma famille m'aurait menti ? s'insurgea Draco

-Excuse-moi mais il est tout à fait normal pour des parents de cacher la vérité à leurs enfants pour les protéger, signala Cassidy.

-Peut-être, insista Draco. Mais mes parents me disaient tout !

-Mais si ce secret mettait ta vie en danger ? dit Cassidy

-Euh ...

-Voilà ce que je voulais dire, sourit Cassidy. Bon, ce sujet étant clos, il nous faut attendre le retour de vos famille respectives pour leur tirer les vers du nez.

-Ouais, tu as raison, soupira Harry.

-Vous m'avez l'air passablement perturbés, tous les deux, remarqua Cassidy. Que diriez-vous d'une petite séance de méditation ?

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Draco

-D'accord, fit Cassidy. Passons dans la salle d'entrainement alors ...

A l'heure du déjeuner le lendemain, les deux garçons sortirent de l'entrainement de Cassidy complètement lessivés, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. Théo et Blaise les accueillirent avec soulagement.

-Merci de nous prévenir quand vous voulez être seuls, grinça quand même Blaise.

-Mais non, Blaise chéri, siffla Draco, fatigué. Nous planifions tout simplement ton exécution.

Le ton était si froid qu'il le dissuada immédiatement de continuer les sarcasmes.

-Où étiez-vous ? demanda calmement Théo, ayant un peu plus de tact que son ami

-On s'est un peu défoulé, expliqua Harry. Ça vous dérange si on fait une sieste cet après-midi ?

-Pas du tout, sourit Théo. Reposez-vous, c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire. On va prévenir les Gryffys et Luna.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

Mais ils ne purent faire un seul pas hors de la Grande Salle que Harry et Draco furent convoqués par Dumbledore. Étonnés, ils s'y rendirent tout de suite. La gargouille pivota à leur arrivée et ils entrèrent dans le bureau immédiatement.

-Messieurs, asseyez-vous, je vous prie, introduit Dumbledore. J'ai eu vent d'un incident survenu dans les dortoirs des Slytherin cette nuit incluant M. Potter et dans lequel vous seriez intervenu, M. Malfoy. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer, je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr, professeur, répondit Draco avec un parfait sourire hypocrite planqué sur ses lèvres. Harry a fait une réaction allergique et je lui ai administré la potion adéquate pour le guérir.

-On m'a rapporté pourtant les cris de M. Potter, fit Dumbledore.

-Cette allergie est des plus violentes, répondit Harry, le même sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres que Draco. Il arrive que la douleur est tellement forte que je me mets à hurler.

-Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas conduit M. Potter à Mrs Pomfrey, M. Malfoy ? fronça des sourcils Dumbledore, peu sûr de pouvoir les croire

-C'est une potion assez difficile à préparer et impossible à trouver dans une infirmerie habituelle, fit Harry en coupant Draco qui s'apprêtait à répondre. De plus, si on tarde trop à me donner le remède, je risque d'y rester, si vous me passez l'expression.

-Je vois ... murmura Dumbledore.

Il n'avait trouvé aucune faille dans leurs explications et il ne pouvait se permettre d'émettre des soupçons sur leurs dires. Intérieurement, le directeur rageait.

_C'était une parfaite occasion de les séparer,_ songea Dumbledore._ Si on ne prenait pas le risque de le tuer, j'aurais cloitré Harry Potter dans l'infirmerie, hors de l'influence du Malfoy, et j'aurais pu commencer à le soumettre à moi. Dommage ... Espérons que mon autre plan porte ses fruits ... _

-Je comprends, reprit Dumbledore. Bien, vous pouvez partir. Mais avant, un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci, refusèrent poliment les deux élèves. Nous venons de sortir de table.

Après quelques salutations, ces derniers quittèrent les lieux et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du blond.

-Tu penses qu'il nous a cru ? demanda Harry une fois arrivés

-Franchement, je ne crois pas, répondit Draco. Seulement, le doute pouvait être permis mais il n'y avait rien de flagrant.

-Mouais, tu as peut-être raison. En tous cas, on s'en es sorti.

-Pour l'instant.

-C'est exact.

Conscient qu'ils n'avait plus rien à se dire, ils partirent se coucher pour pouvoir récupérer cette nuit désastreuse.

oOoOoOo

À l'aide de miroir à double sens, Sirius et Remus discutaient ensemble.

-La piste que j'avais était froide, déclara Sirius. Il n'y avait plus rien. Par acquis de conscience, j'ai fureté et j'ai découvert quelques trucs intéressants. Et toi ?

-Un cul de sac, répondit Remus. Rien de vraiment passionnant. Sinon, j'ai fini ma mission. Toi aussi, je ne me trompe pas ?

-Pas du tout. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve ?

-Je veux bien. Cette histoire d'attaque sur l'un d'entre nous me préoccupe.

-Tu ne t'inquièterais pas pour une certaine jolie blonde ?

-Arrête de me faire chier avec Cassiopée. Je te signale que Severus aussi est menacé et qu'il pourrait être tué, même s'il est un grand sorcier !

-Du calme, mon loup. Tu es vraiment anxieux.

-J'ai peur, c'est tout.

-Je vois ça. On se retrouve au nord de Hight Alley ?

-D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis se rejoignirent.

-J'y pense, songea Remus en se dissimulant, suivi par le brun, ce n'était pas là que Lucius devait aller ?

-Il me semble, fit Sirius. Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup.

-On fait quoi ?

-Je ne dirais pas non à un bon café. Pas toi ?

-D'accord, allons-y ...

La silhouette se déplaçait silencieusement dans la nuit tombante. Elle avait reçu une mission dans un lieu qui était loin de lui être inconnu et cela la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. La réputation de cet endroit n'était plus à faire et bien qu'elle y soit passée quelques fois, elle espérait à chaque fois qu'elle en sortait qu'elle n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds.

Un bruit sur sa droite lui fit tourner brusquement la tête, les sens aux aguets. Elle était loin d'être tranquille. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que sa mission n'était qu'un gigantesque traquenard, un piège auquel elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Ce devait être qu'une simple récolte d'information mais elle s'était très vite transformée en un jeu mortel du chat et de la souris, où elle savait pertinemment qu'elle tenait le rôle du rongeur. Le souffle court, elle se dissimula dans le renfoncement d'une porte pour observer les alentours. Elle était tout à fait consciente qu'on la poursuivait sans relâche depuis quelques heures déjà mais elle n'était pas encore parvenue à identifier ses assaillants.

Là. Une ombre. Deux. Trois.

Elle était cernée. Pas moyen de transplaner pour s'échapper. Mais elle n'avait pas été repérée. Peut-être avait-elle une chance, après tout ...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle bondit hors de sa cachette et s'enfuit à toute allure. Derrière elle, les cris de ses poursuivants s'élevaient en vociférations injurieuses. Elle sourit, contente de son effet de surprise.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de trouver un terrain favorable pour se battre. Elle était réaliste, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'en sortir sans au moins une confrontation.

Une petite place vide de toute vie. Parfait.

D'un bloc, elle se retourna, surprenant ses adversaires. Ceux-ci hésitèrent sur la marche à suivre pendant quelques instants avant d'encercler leur proie.

Cinq. C'était jouable.

Sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans la bataille. Elle profita des instants de surprise glanés pour blesser profondément l'un d'entre eux. Quand ils comprirent qu'elle allait leur donner du fil à retordre, tous s'élancèrent pour pouvoir remplir leur contrat et avoir une jolie prime.

Dans le meilleur des cas, la mort de leur proie.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du pub où ils avaient pris un café pour retourner au manoir Black, Remus se figea au beau milieu de la rue. Heureusement, à cette heure là, il n'y avait pas un chat.

-Moony ?

-Il y a quelque chose de pas normal. J'entends des bruits de lutte.

-Tu es pas loin de l'un des quartiers les plus chauds de Londres. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Je sens beaucoup trop de sang pour que ce soit qu'une simple bagarre. Ça a plus l'air d'une exécution.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Ça n'a pas l'air loin d'ici. En plus, cette odeur ne m'es pas inconnue ...

Le châtain sollicita les sens du loup pour une plus grande précision. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

-C'est Lucius ! s'écria-t-il. Il faut aller l'aider !

-Je te suis.

Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de trois d'entre eux mais ceux qui restaient étaient coriaces. Manque de chance, trois autres personnes avaient grossi les rangs de ses adversaires et maintenant, elle était encore moins sûre de sa victoire, si ce n'était de sa survie. Elle était déjà assez gravement blessée et elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer ainsi pendant longtemps. Quelques pensée lui passèrent par la tête. Deux femmes blondes. Un petit bambin tout aussi blond. Deux bruns et un châtain, suivi d'un autre brun bien plus jeune.

Elle sourit. Pour eux elle allait se battre.

Elle leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et reprit le combat, animée par un feu qui venait de se rallumer.

Pour eux et pour que le commanditaire de ses agresseurs aille se faire foutre.

Les deux amis arrivèrent sur la place en quelques minutes à peine. Sirius voulut s'avancer mais Remus le tira violemment vers lui et ils se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Rem' ? siffla Sirius, mécontent. Il faut aller l'aider.

-Attends un peu, fit Remus. Je reconnais ces odeurs. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Je t'explique la situation. Si tu vas aider Lucius maintenant, il y aura peut-être des survivants qui iront filer déclarer à Dumbledore que tu était là. Or, tu n'étais pas censé avoir terminé avant Lucius et encore moins te trouver ici. Donc il va savoir que nous lui avons caché des trucs et c'est notre sécurité à tous, et encore plus celle de Harry et de Draco, qui seront compromises.

-Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle.

-Évidemment. Maintenant, tu me suis. On va l'aider mais avec un minimum de précautions.

-OK.

-Quand je te le dirais, tu vas t'aider de l'odorat du chien pour repérer Lucius. Tire-le dans un coin, il doit être salement amoché. Compris ?

-Oui.

-Alors on y va.

Remus lança alors un sort de brouillard sur la place. Surpris, les assaillants regardèrent partout puis se focalisèrent à nouveau sur leur proie qu'ils pensèrent à l'origine du phénomène. Mais ces quelques instants de flottement profitèrent aux nouveaux venus. Remus s'était fait connaître de Lucius par télépathie et Sirius s'approchait sous le couvert du brouillard de l'homme pour le sortir de là. Le blond ne s'inquiéta donc pas quand il sentit des crocs transpercer sa manche imbibée de sang et toucher son bras en mauvais état. Il se laissa entrainer dans un coin sombre puis s'écroula sous le porche d'une maison, le grand chien noir tout contre lui. Pendant ce temps, Remus, grâce aux sens du loup, mettait hors d'état de nuire les adversaires restants. Quand il fut sûr que plus personne n'était conscient sur la place, le châtain leva le brouillard. Les trois survivants faillirent être pris de nausées à la vue du massacre. Aucun n'en avait réchappé et il y avait beaucoup trop de sang pour qu'on croit que ça avait été facile.

Remus et Sirius se tournèrent vers Lucius qui peinait à rester conscient.

-Eh, blondinette, ça va ? fit Sirius

-Va te faire enculer, Black, siffla difficilement Lucius.

-Dis donc, l'inceste, très peu pour moi ! s'écria faussement Sirius. Tu imagines un peu ce que dirait Sev si je couchais avec son frère de cœur ?

-Connard.

-En tout cas, sa cause n'est pas perdue. On fait quoi, Rem' ?

-On l'emmène, il a besoin de soins au plus vite. On va commencer en attendant les autres.

-Ça me va. Et toi, blondinette ?

-Si je m'en sors, Black, tu vas regretter d'être né.

-J'en doute. Allez, sers les dents, ça va faire mal.

Malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient prises, le voyage jusqu'au manoir Black , bien que très court, fut extrêmement douloureux pour le blond. Aussitôt allongé sur un lit, il fut déshabillé et gavé de toutes sortes de potions plus infectes les unes que les autres. Il pensa furtivement de faire remarquer à Severus qu'il devrait améliorer le goût de ses potions ! Mais il se souvint qu'il n'était pas suicidaire pour un sou et que le sombre maître des cachots était plus que susceptible concernant ses breuvages qui avaient fait leurs preuves. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait fait une remarque de ce genre, il avait servi de cobaye pour les nouvelles potions de torture du brasseur. Évidemment, il n'avait pas survécu.

Le premier à revenir au manoir, ou plutôt la première, fut Cassiopée. Découvrant son frère à peine conscient, la jeune femme, Médicomage sauvage à cause de son appartenance contre son gré aux Death Eaters, entreprit de ressouder les os du blond, ce que ne pouvait faire les deux hommes, n'ayant pas les connaissances adéquates.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque tout le monde fut rentré et que Lucius fut réellement hors de danger. Tous soufflèrent enfin de soulagement. Laçant un sortilège de silence autour du lit, ils se réunirent dans la chambre. Remus et Sirius relatèrent les faits à une assemblée plus que attentive.

-Remus Anatol Lupin ! tonna Cassiopée. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre des risques pareils ?!

-Mais ... fit Remus

Il n'aimait pas vraiment la flamme qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de sa compagne et avec les rires rentrés de Narcissa et de Severus, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Et il avait raison.

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, la blonde déversa toute son anxiété à retrouver son frère aux portes de la mort et de savoir que son amant aurait pu être dans le même état. Remus, décontenancé, ne put qu'encaisser le coup, assistant pour la première fois à ce genre de crises, pendant que Narcissa et Severus, et dans une moindre mesure Sirius, ricanaient discrètement de peur d'en faire à leur tour les frais.

À la fin, elle s'écroula dans les bras du loup-garou en sanglotant. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc, ne put que la serrer dans ses bras.

-Maintenant que Cassiopée a terminé, fit Narcissa, que faisons-nous ? Lucius n'est pas transportable !

-Il va falloir le faire, soupira Severus. Dumbledore se doutera de quelque chose s'il ne rentre pas en même temps que nous.

-Mouais, acquiesça Sirius. La seule solution serait de le guérir au plus vite mais la seule technique que je connaisse est bien trop dangereux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit une voix faible.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc pour voir le grand Lucius Abraxas Malfoy tenter de se redresser et parfaitement réveillé.

-Ce n'est pas une critique, Sev, dit Sirius, mais je crois que ta potion n'a pas eu l'effet attendu.

-Sache que je ne rate aucune potion, siffla Severus. Sauf quand tu es dans les parages, bien sûr.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Severus, cracha Cassiopée.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Remus, étonné

-Des fois, j'ai envie de tuer cette vieille peau ! gronda Cassiopée

-Calme-toi, Cass, demanda doucement Lucius.

-De qui tu parles, Cassiopée ? fit Narcissa

-Agrippa, cracha Cassiopée.

-Ta belle-mère ?! sursauta Severus. Que vient-elle faire là ?

-Elle ne nous aimait pas, ne voulant que l'argent de notre père, soupira Lucius. Elle a tenté de nous tuer quand nous avions douze ans, à notre retour de 1ère année.

-Comment ? fit Sirius

-La Goutte du Mort Vivant, répondit laconiquement Cassiopée. Mais Dobby, notre elfe de maison, nous a sauvé à la dernière minute en prévenant notre père qui a pu nous donner l'antidote immédiatement.

-De cette expérience, termina Lucius, nous en gardons l'incapacité de rester sous les effets d'une potion de sommeil.

-Elle est où, que je lui fasse payer ? gronda Remus

-Six pieds sous terre, comme disent les Moldus, répondit Cassiopée. Père a fait en sorte que ce soit sa dernière erreur sur cette terre. Nous avons appris dans son journal qu'elle était morte après un mois de tortures intensives pour avoir osé toucher à ses enfants. Mine de rien, il nous aimait à sa manière.

-Maintenant, pouvons-nous fermer ce chapitre déplaisant de notre histoire familiale ? grinça Lucius

-Mais bien sûr, blondinette, ricana Sirius.

-Tiens ton clebs en laisse, Sev, avant que je le massacre, menaça Lucius.

-Tiens-toi tranquille sinon tu fais abstinence pour une semaine, prévint Severus.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Sirius. Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

-Sirius, ta gueule ! intima Severus. Sinon, c'est pour un mois !

Celui-ci se renfrogna dans un silence boudeur.

-Je peux retourner à Hogwarts, reprit Lucius.

-Mais tu es gravement blessé ! fronça des sourcils Narcissa

-Je sais mais ne sommes-nous pas maîtres des apparences ? sourit le blond

-Pas faux, songea Remus. Mais ça sera difficile, tu t'en doutes.

-On a pas le choix, de toutes façons, balaya Lucius. Il faut donner le change avec Dumbledore.

-D'accord, capitula Cassiopée.

Pendant les minutes suivantes, ils convinrent de la manière d'embobiner le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Soudain, la question fusa, un peu incongrue.

-Au fait, est-ce qu'on raconte aux enfants ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Sirius

-C'est évident ! dit Remus

-Pas tellement, murmura Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Remus

-Disons que Draco a de qui tenir, répondit Cassiopée.

-PARDON ?! hurla Draco

-Morgane, mes tympans ! soupira Remus

Tous les adultes étaient rentrés à Hogwarts et avaient fait leur rapport au directeur. Ce ne fut que le soir venu, bien protégés dans les appartements du maître de Potions, qu'ils se réunirent avec les deux plus jeunes ainsi qu'avec Cassidy.

-Si j'ai bien compris, susurra Draco d'un ton plus que glacial, vous étiez au courant que l'un d'entre vous allait se faire attaquer et c'est à un coup de chance que mon père doit la vie ?!

-En résumé ... oui, répondit en hésitant Sirius.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT MALADES ??

-Draco, tenta fermement Lucius.

-Oh non, toi, ne la ramène pas ! siffla Draco à son père. Les moyens de communication, c'est pas pour que tu t'en sers tous les trente-six du mois ! Ça t'aurait coûté quoi de prévenir qu'on te filait le train depuis un moment, hein ? Tu aurais eu un appui en temps et en heure et tu ne te serais pas fait défoncer la gueule à coups de sorts ! À moins que tu sois maso sur les bords ?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ! s'insurgea Narcissa, outrée du langage de son fils

-Ose me dire que j'ai tord, rétorqua le blond.

-C'est sûr mais ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son père, remarqua Remus.

-Peut-être, grommela Draco. Mais vous vous rendez compte qu'il a risqué bêtement sa vie, enfin encore plus que d'habitude ?

-Draco ! le reprit Cassiopée

-C'est bon, je sais comment je m'appelle ! grogna Draco. Si vous pouviez oublier mes écarts de langage pour ce soir, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. Je vous signale que mon cher père est tombé dans un piège comme le premier Gryffindor venu !

-Draco ! s'écrièrent en cœur Sirius et Remus

-Mais je suis pas sourd ! rappela Draco

-C'est juste que tu commences à devenir insultant, expliqua Cassidy. Tu devrais te calmer, je crois.

-Mouais, vaut mieux, marmonna Draco. Sinon, à cette allure, je sens que ça va faire des étincelles !

Le jeune blond s'assit donc enfin, signalant par là la fin d'une crise d'une bonne heure. Harry, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, décida de changer de sujet.

-Pendant votre absence, il y a eu, disons un petit incident ...

-Lequel ? demanda Severus, sautant sur l'occasion pour éloigner définitivement le sujet qui fâche

-Un cauchemar ... qui a réveillé tout le dortoir des Slytherin, avoua Harry.

-Quand tu parles de tout le dortoir, tu veux dire simplement ta chambre, non ? fit Sirius

-Non, tous les Slytherin ont été réveillés, répondit Harry. Heureusement, Théo et Blaise ont eu la bonne idée d'insonoriser les lieux avant que quelqu'un ne prévienne Dumbledore. C'est Draco qui m'a calmé pendant que je hurlais dans mon sommeil.

-Il a eu du mal à garder son emprise sur sa magie après, ajouta Cassidy. J'ai dû les épuiser pour qu'ils aient un semblant de contrôle.

-En clair, vous avez eu chaud, fit Remus. Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

-Idy, tu veux bien donner ton souvenir, sil te plaît ? demanda Harry

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Cassidy

-Il est préférable que je ne me remémore pas cette scène, déclara fermement le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas discuter.

Surpris par cette demande, tous comprirent que ce qu'ils allaient voir relevait d'une grande importance pour le brun. Une fois le souvenir mis dans la Pensine, tous se penchèrent et plongèrent.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous reprirent leurs esprits. Les deux plus jeunes se calèrent dans leurs sièges et observèrent leurs aînés attentivement. Bien entendu, les Malfoy étaient préoccupés et ils surent qu'ils étaient au courant de ce dont Voldemort parlait.

-Alors ? fit Harry

-C'est ... inquiétant, répondit Severus.

-Mais ce que je voudrais bien savoir, c'est ce que voulait dire Voldy, dit Sirius, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

Un silence anxieux plana dans la pièce.

-Vous vous décidez à nous dire la vérité ou bien on doit aller chercher les réponses nous-même ? siffla Harry, commençant lentement mais sûrement à s'énerver

-Harry, tempéra Cassidy. Du calme, s'il te plaît. Nous voulons tous avoir des réponses.

Silence.

-Je voudrais une réponse, ponctua Harry. MAINTENANT !

Tous sursautèrent. La colère et l'inquiétude de Harry avait pris le pas sur sa patience. Des éclairs de magie pétillaient tout autour du jeune homme. Son amour pour le blond était désormais flagrant et tous se rendaient compte que les triplés Malen avaient réellement échappé de peu à la mort en s'en prenant à Draco. Personne ne voulait affronter la force de la nature qu'était Harry car ils avaient déjà eu un aperçu, lors des entrainements, des capacités et du potentiel du jeune homme.

Lucius décida de se jeter à l'eau, priant que Draco puisse atténuer la fureur qui allait embraser Harry ... si lui-même n'explosait pas de rage.

-Je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement et que vous attendiez que j'aie fini avant de hurler, commença Lucius. Nous allons tous renforcer les boucliers autour de ces appartements au maximum avant que je ne vous raconte tout.

Cassidy, Sirius, Remus et Severus s'étonnèrent des mesures aussi radicales mais s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Cassidy, pour sa part, ayant une vision bien plus précis que les autres du potentiel énorme des deux plus jeunes et se doutant que ce qu'ils allaient apprendre n'allait pas leur plaire, tint à sa disposition quelques sorts d'immobilisation ainsi que quelques seringues de sédatifs les plus puissants au monde, ainsi que quelques autres, ne voulant pas être prise au dépourvu.

La confession commença dans un silence plus que pesant.

-Voldemort a toujours été fasciné par la pureté du sang, dit Lucius. C'est pour cela qu'il prône avec fierté sa descendance de Salazar Slytherin et qu'il occulte complètement son ascendance moldue. Les premiers Death Eaters sont des Sang-Purs, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Il a su trouver les mots pour qu'on le suive. J'avoue avoir moi-même été tenté d'adhérer à ses idées mais Père m'avait montré la face cachée de cette politique qui à long terme pouvait se révéler désastreuse. Dès ses débuts, Voldemort s'est intéressé aux anciennes familles, plus particulièrement à l'aristocratie sorcière. Il savait qu'elles étaient les plus aptes à préserver la pureté du sang. C'est pour cela qu'il a tenu à ce que ses plus proches Death Eaters appartiennent aux plus vieilles et plus puissantes familles sorcières adeptes de magie noire, les Black, les Malfoy, les Nott, les Lestranges ... Il a tenté d'attirer à lui également des sorciers de magie blanche comme les Potter ou encore les Longdubat mais cela s'est soldé par un échec des plus cuisants. Voldemort s'est tourné vers les Malfoy quand j'ai commencé à me démarquer des autres. Il enviait ma beauté et ma puissance et j'étais sans doute le sorcier au sang le plus pur qui existe en Angleterre. Quand il fut temps de me marier, il m'a pressé de prendre pour épouse Bellatrix Black, une très puissante sorcière, et ce malgré que cette famille ait dû renier leur ainée, Andromeda, pour avoir épousé un Moldu. Mais je haïssais Bella et j'étais tombé amoureux de Narcissa, sa jeune sœur. Pendant les premiers temps de mon mariage, j'ai été en froid avec le Dark Lord mais lorsqu'il a su pour Draco, il s'est adouci, entre guillemets, et il m'a pardonné d'avoir défié ses décisions. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Quand j'ai su ce qu'il projetait, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour protéger mon fils.

-Et que voulait-il faire ? ne put s'empêcher Cassidy, fascinée

-Voldemort veut un héritier choisi parmi ses fidèles, révéla Lucius. Quand il a appris la grossesse de Narcissa, me connaissant et la connaissant, il avait songé à faire de notre fils le chef de la troisième génération de Death Eaters ainsi que son héritier. Mais quand il l'a vu, il a eu une idée bien plus terrifiante. Ne doutant absolument pas de la beauté et de la puissance de Draco à l'âge adulte, il a décidé ...

Sa voix se coupa, l'homme n'arrivant pas à prononcer les paroles qui risqueraient de les perturber au plus haut point.

-Voldemort veut que Draco soit son compagnon et qu'il porte ses héritiers, déclara sombrement Lucius après s'être repris un peu.

Tous étaient plus que choqué par la révélation.

Draco ... le compagnon de Lord Voldemort ?

Mais connaissant le personnage, le blond serait plutôt l'esclave de ce dernier.

L'information mit quelques minutes à être assimilée.

Et Draco rugit de rage.

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU NOUS CACHER UNE CHOSE AUSSI IMPORTANTE ??

-Fils, c'était pour te protéger ! se défendit Lucius

-A CROIRE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS CONFIANCE !

-Draco, s'il te plaît, pleura Narcissa.

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ??

Le claquement de la porte coupa court à toute protestation d'un côté comme de l'autre. Harry venait de partir sans un mot.

-Où va-t-il ? demanda Cassiopée

-Il est à l'Antre, renseigna Cassidy après quelques instants.

-Où c'est ? demanda Sirius

-Au plus profond de la Russie.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu transplaner aussi loin ? s'étonna Severus

-Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que tous les sceaux qui bridaient les pouvoirs de Harry viennent de sauter, annonça Cassidy. Là, il est fou de rage et il lui faut se défouler. L'Antre est le seul endroit où il sait qu'il peut trouver une salle qui peut contenir toute la dépense de magie qu'il va dégager.

-Mais qu'est-ce que l'Antre ? osa Narcissa

-Il s'agit du lieu où siège le Grand Conseil de la Confrérie des Assassins. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, il est hors de question que j'aille le chercher. Harry va nous revenir de lui-même.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Cassidy avait drogué Draco et l'avait bordé dans son lit. Quand le blond se réveilla le lendemain matin, il découvrit sur l'oreiller à côté de lui un morceau de papier qu'il s'empressa de lire.

_Peu importe ce qu'il a décidé pour toi, sache que je l'en empêcherais, coûte que coûte. J'ai juré de te protéger et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais faillir à ma parole. Sois-en sûr. _

_H. _

Draco serra doucement le mot contre son cœur. Il savait que Harry tenait à lui et là, il en avait la preuve.

Au bord du lac, une silhouette vêtue tout de noir repensa au message qu'il venait de déposer il y avait quelques minutes à peine auprès de son ange.

_Je t'aime, Draco,_ songea Harry. _Jamais je ne te laisserais à Voldemort. Jamais. _

oOoOoOo

_**Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ? **_


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.. Moi, je ne fais que joujou avec, surtout que sa fin est, comment dire, décevante de mon point de vue.

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire de chapitre ! En fait, quand j'ai pu y mettre la touche finale, je me suis aperçue que quelques temps après, c'était la Saint Valentin ! Pure coïncidence j'avoue ! C'est pour cela que je publie le 14 février ! Par contre, je suis désolée, mais le prochain chapitre se fera un peu désirer.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

Crystal of Shadow

Chapitre 23 _**Entre Haine et Amour : Joyeuse Saint Valentin **_

Janvier venait enfin de se terminer et février pointait le bout de son nez. Ce jour-là, Draco avait invité dans ses appartements à une heure avancée de la nuit Théo, Blaise et Daphnée, profitant d'une nuit où Harry était en pleine nuit de méditation avec Cassidy. Le blond se souvint que la femme lui avait littéralement tiré les vers du nez quand il lui avait demandé d'occuper Harry cette nuit-là.

_Flash-back_

_-Tiens donc, ce cher Draco Malfoy ... sourit Cassidy. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? _

_-Bonjour Cassidy, répondit Draco. J'aurais un renseignement à te demander. _

_-Bien. Installe-toi, je t'en prie. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? _

_-J'aimerais savoir si tu comptes donner un __entraînement__ à Harry dans les prochains jours. _

_-Tu veux y assister ? _

_-Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux être au courant, c'est tout. _

_-Sun, tu n'arriveras pas à me mentir. _

_Sun était le surnom que la tueuse lui avait donné, au même titre que Raven pour Harry. _

_-Disons que je dois être sûr que Harry soit occupé pour faire quelque chose. _

_-Sun ... _

_-Mais c'est la vérité ! _

_-Ça, je sais. Mais ce que je voudrais, c'est des détails. _

_-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est personnel. _

_-Ça concerne Raven, j'en suis sûre. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui te dit ça ? _

_-Tu rougis et tu le fais seulement quand un certain brun est dans les parages, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. _

_Le blond devint écarlate. _

_-Bien, bien. Tu vas finir par me dire la vérité, cher Sun, sinon tu ne risques pas d'apprécier ce que je peux faire pour obtenir les informations que je désire. _

_La femme se leva et alla prélever une fiole dans une armoire. _

_-Véritaserum ? ne put s'empêcher le jeune homme _

_-C'est bien moins drôle de l'utiliser, réfuta Cassidy. Disons que je peux obtenir les mêmes résultats. _

_Depuis la première fois qu'il avait remis sa parole en doute et qu'il avait été ramené par un Harry moitié mort de rire moitié inquiet pour sa santé dans un été déplorable après s'être pris une raclée mémorable de la part de la tueuse, Draco ne songeait même plus à douter de ses promesses, surtout celles de souffrances. Il eut des sueurs froides rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Il déglutit péniblement et réfléchit rapidement. Il fallait que Harry ne puisse pas interférer avec ses projets et la collaboration de Cassidy était essentielle, qu'elle soit volontaire ou non : elle était la seule à leur faire des __entra__înements__ séparés, à cause de la différence flagrante de niveau. Que faire ? _

_Il décida de capituler. _

_-Je dois voir Daphnée, Théo et Blaise sans que Harry le sache, avoua Draco. _

_-Tu vois, quand tu veux, sourit Cassidy. Pourquoi ? _

_-J'aimerais organiser une soirée pour Harry et moi. _

_-C'est pour la Saint Valentin ? _

_-Pas du tout ! se hérissa Draco. Nous sommes en froid depuis un moment et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de m'excuser. J'ai pensé qu'une soirée en tête à tête pourrait nous aider à résoudre notre problème. _

_-Tu sais que ça ressemble terriblement à un rendez-vous amoureux ? _

_-Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! _

_-Qu'es-tu prêt à faire en échange ? _

_-Ce que tu veux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi ... _

_Elle se leva et marcha tranquillement de long en large devant la cheminée. Il savait qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Comme d'habitude contre elle. _

_-Ta proposition est très intéressante, finit par dire Cassidy. Mais toi, tu es imprudent. Ce genre de promesse en l'air peut se transformer en serment sorcier en bonne et due forme si tu es assez désespéré pour le souhaiter. Je ne t'apprends rien. _

_-Non, tu as raison. _

_-Ceci mis au clair, j'accepte de t'aider. Dis-moi simplement quand tu veux que j'occupe Raven et je le ferais. Quant à la __contrepartie__, je me réserve le droit de la réclamer n'importe quand et tu n'auras pas à discuter, tu en es bien conscient. _

_-Parfaitement. _

_-Bien. _

_Elle lui tendit la main et le jeune homme n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de la serrer. Cela montrait à quel point ce qu'il demandait était vraiment important à ses yeux. L'accord fut donc scellé. Un sourire carnassier fleurit alors sur les lèvres de la tueuse et l'aristocrate eut un sombre pressentiment quant aux conséquences de cet accord. Il sentait qu'il allait vraiment le regretter. _

_Fin du __Flash-back_

Le blond ne put réprimer un frisson en se remémorant ce souvenir, ce que remarqua immédiatement ses amis réunis autour de lui.

-Ça va Draco ? demanda Daphnée

-Ouais, fit Draco.

Il respira profondément pour se reprendre. Il lança un rapide coup de sonde pour vérifier que Harry était bien là où il devait se trouver avant de commencer.

-OK, soupira Draco. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-C'est un miracle ! s'exclama Blaise. Le grand Draco Malfoy daigne enfin s'adresser au commun des mortels pour l'aider !

Le blond le fusilla tant et si bien du regard que le noir se recroquevilla sur son siège.

-Un de ces jours, Blaise, fit Draco, tes remarques vont te rapporter des problèmes. Bien, je disais donc que j'ai besoin de vous.

-On t'écoute, fit Théo.

-Harry et moi sommes un peu en froid en ce moment, révéla Draco.

Il n'avait pas envie de leur dire que c'était parce qu'il l'avait embrassé. Voyant qu'il ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet et malgré leur curiosité, ses amis passèrent sur ce point.

-En quoi pouvons-nous t'être utile ? demanda Daphnée

-J'aimerais que nous ayons une soirée rien que nous deux pour pouvoir discuter, expliqua Draco. Mais je voudrais avoir des idées pour ne pas qu'il se braque complètement.

-C'est un rendez-vous amoureux ou quoi ? ne put s'empêcher Blaise

Draco le foudroya du regard mis Blaise se justifia.

-Écoute-moi deux secondes avant de t'énerver, fit Blaise. Vu comment tu nous le présentes, c'est à ça que l'on pense. De plus, aucun de nous n'ignore combien tu tiens à Harry.

-Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, ajouta Théo. Mais il semble que tu veuilles qu'il y ait plus entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, éluda volontairement Draco. On ne s'est pas disputé mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on mette les choses au clair.

-Tu ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça ne passe pas pour une tentative de séduction, c'est ça ? devina Daphnée

-C'est ça, soupira Draco. C'est assez difficile pour moi, vous savez.

-D'accord, on va t'aider, fit Blaise. Vu que tu le connais bien mieux que nous, tu vas devoir répondre à quelques questions.

-OK, mais il va falloir que vous gardiez le secret, prévint Draco. On parle bien de Harry Potter, le Survivant !

-Compte sur nous, sourit Théo. Maintenant, dis-nous ...

La soirée fut ainsi riche en révélation sous le couvert du secret.

Harry revint exténué de son entraînement avec Cassidy. Il n'eut que le temps de se déshabiller et de se jeter sur son lit dans le dortoir avant de s'endormir comme une masse. Le lendemain le retrouva assez reposé mais flemmard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge et découvrit qu'il était encore assez tôt, même pour lui. Il se recoucha donc tranquillement et se mit à rêvasser.

Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Ginny Weasley et il était de mieux en mieux préparé pour sa lutte contre Voldemort. Il ne lui restait qu'à s'occuper de Ron et de Dumbledore pour avoir les mains complètement libres.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Régulièrement, il recevait des nouvelles de Genesys et bien que la situation là-bas ne s'aggravait pas, elle restait néanmoins très dangereuse. Les élèves les plus âgés, notamment Requiem, son groupe d'amis, se faisaient un devoir de protéger les plus jeunes et ce malgré la non coopération du ministère de la Magie. Mindy, la nièce de Cassidy, l'avait prévenu qu'il lui était impossible d'annuler les contrats qu'il y avait sur les Malfoy et sa famille, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment. Mais le fait qu'ils aient Cassidy auprès d'eux leur garantissait une certaine protection, protection qui s'envolerait si les assassins de Grande-Bretagne passaient outre l'autorité de la Confrérie qui avait demandé de ne rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de donner suite ou non à ces contrats, la parole de Cassidy et le défoulement de Harry dans ses installations même la faisant réfléchir sérieusement.

Il serra les poings de frustration. Tant qu'il serait à Hogwarts, il ne pourrait rien faire. Ou plutôt, tant que Dumbledore ne les lâcherait pas, alimentant sûrement la rancune de ses adversaires, notamment des Weasley. Il avait éloigné Ginny mais pour combien de temps, là était la question. Car il n'était pas idiot, les filles du genre de la rousse ne se déclaraient pas vaincues aussi facilement, le coup de la potion qu'elle lui avait fait en était un exemple. Mais tant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à l'attaque, il serait relativement tranquille.

Restait plus que son frère.

Durant les mois qu'il avait passé à Hogwarts, il avait compris que Ron Weasley était quelqu'un qui n'avait pu et qui ne savait pas prendre des décisions seul, venant d'une famille nombreuse et étant le dernier garçon né. Il en résultait un caractère qui ne s'imposait absolument pas face aux autres et très envieux. Le brun le soupçonnait facilement influençable si on prenait les bons arguments. Il avait aussi la quasi certitude que si elle le voulait, Ginny Weasley, bien plus forte d'esprit que son frère, pourrait amener ce dernier à faire ses quatre volontés, ce qui était inquiétant. En effet, le roux ne brillait pas pour son intelligence mais pour un Sang Pur avait une puissance correcte qui, alliée aux méandres de l'esprit tortueux de sa sœur, pouvait se révéler dangereuse pour le brun et ses proches, et plus particulièrement Draco, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment à craindre quoi que ce soit. Le blond, s'il connaissait ses pensées, aurait reniflé de dédain et aurait déclaré que le cadet des Weasley était stupide entre autres, adjectif parmi les moins injurieux qui serait caché dans les nombreux qualificatifs déplaisants au bas mot que l'aristocrate lui aurait trouvé à la minute. Harry avait toutefois noté un détail intéressant sur le roux. Il avait l'air de s'apitoyer beaucoup sur son sort guère enviable.

Un sourire machiavélique fleurit alors sur le visage du jeune homme. Il était temps d'utiliser cette information à bonne escient. Petit à petit, une ébauche de plan se forma dans sa tête. Quand il fut sûr des lignes principales, il était temps pour lui d'aller s'entraîner. Il avait de la chance, ses cours commençaient plus tard dans la matinée. Il pourrait ainsi parler à Draco et fignoler les détails.

Et en évitant les sujets qui fâchent, bien sûr.

Après un crochet dans les cuisines de l'école, Harry hésitait maintenant à entrer dans les appartements de Draco. Il ne voulait s'arrêter sur le fait qui les avait séparé et espérait que son ami n'allait pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Inspirant un bon coup, il fit pivoter le mur et pénétra dans l'antre du petit Dragon, comme il le surnommait. D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers la chambre et y découvrit le blond qui dormait encore. Son cœur rata un battement et il se sentit fondre devant la vision enchanteresse. Mais bien vite, il se secoua. Ce qui s'était passé entre Draco et lui semblait aller beaucoup trop vite et il avait peur d'être gravement blessé si leur histoire venait à échouer. Il n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre et n'était pas en état d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Il se décida enfin à le réveiller.

-Dray ... le secoua-t-il. Il faut que tu te réveilles !

-'Ry ... J'ai envie de dormir ...

-On a pas le temps. Lève-toi tout de suite. Je t'attends dans le salon. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'appelle Severus. Et tu sais comme il est de mauvais poil quand on le tire des bras de Sirius !

-D'accord ...

Le brun sortit aussitôt et le blond se redressa difficilement. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits pendant quelques instants avant de se hisser péniblement vers la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit de la chambre, habillé et passablement réveillé. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et commença à manger. Après une longue gorgée de café, il consentit à parler.

-Bonjour 'Ry.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Pourquoi ce réveil en fanfare ?

-J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Le blond se tendit. Se pouvait-il qu'il veuille parler de leur baiser ?

-A quel propos ?

-Ron Weasley.

Draco souffla de soulagement.

-Que vient faire la belette ?

-Il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais si je te le demandais, oui ou non ?

-Je t'écoute.

En quelques mots, il lui résuma les idées qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il eut fini, Draco réfléchit.

-L'ensemble a l'air bon, déclara finalement Draco. Mais il te manque les détails, j'imagine.

-C'est ça, acquiesça Harry.

-Blaise déclarant sa flamme à Hermione pour court-circuiter Weasley est une bonne idée. Je m'occupe de l'organisation du dîner aux chandelles. Mais quand ?

-Je pensais au quatorze février. La Saint Valentin est une bonne date, non ?

-C'est une date symbolique, en effet, mais tellement niaise.

-Si tu le dis.

-Laisse-moi mettre au point un plan. Je te préviendrais dès que j'ai fini.

-Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied, tu sais.

-Je m'en doute si tu es venu ici. Tu devrais voir ce que pense Hermione de Blaise. Essaie de lui tirer des informations, qu'on ne commette pas d'impairs sinon tout tombera à l'eau et Blaise nous en voudra vraiment.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je discuterais avec elle dans la journée.

-Parfait.

Un silence apaisant s'installa, toutefois teinté d'une légère gêne.

-Si on allait rejoindre les autres ? proposa Draco, sensible à l'ambiance qui devenait de plus en plus lourde.

-Bonne idée, accepta Harry en se levant. Ils seraient capable d'imaginer le pire en ne nous voyant pas.

-C'est difficile à croire qu'ils peuvent avoir l'imagination aussi fertile.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Après vous, monseigneur.

Le brun passa donc devant le brun et lui offrit un sourire un peu timide pour sa galanterie, peu sûr du comportement à adopter depuis leur baiser. Comprenant son embarras, Draco entraîna Harry dans une discussion mouvementée sur le Quiddicht tout en marchant vers la Grande Salle.

Bureau du directeur de Hogwarts

Après avoir toqué à la porte, la jeune Ginevria Weasley s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait Albus Dumbledore.

-Le sort de contrôle n'a pas pris, annonça Dumbledore. La potion ne l'a pas assez affaibli.

-Je n'ai eu qu'un essai, se justifia Ginny. Je n'ai pu l'embrasser que pendant une seconde et je doute que ça ait été assez pour donner une dose suffisante de potion pour que ça fonctionne.

-Je m'en doute. Il faut que Harry Potter adhère à ma cause et tant qu'il aura ses amis autour de lui ainsi que sa famille, je ne pourrais rien faire.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-J'ai eu un autre plan. Celui-là sera beaucoup plus efficace.

-En quoi ? Je vous signale que je veux Harry et si vous faites toujours en sorte que je me le mette à dos, ça ne sera jamais possible.

-J'en suis conscient, ne t'inquiète pas.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à lui une fiole de potion au contenu rouge vif. Fascinée, elle s'avança sur son siège.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle

-C'est une potion très spéciale que j'ai préparé moi-même. Il va falloir que tu verses toute la potion dans son verre.

-Et comment ? Il ne veut pas me voir à moins de dix mètres de lui !

-Utilise Granger, ils sont proches. Je laisse le moyen de l'approcher à ton entière discrétion.

-D'accord, je me débrouillerai. À quoi sert cette potion ?

-Elle va plonger le jeune Potter dans le coma.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Je veux Harry vivant !

-Mais il le sera. Seulement, pendant son sommeil, ses souvenirs seront remplacés par ceux que nous lui raconterons. Nous changerons ainsi son allégeance.

-Ainsi que ses amis et je pourrais lui faire croire qu'il est fou amoureux de moi. Je suis d'accord.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça.

-Les effets sont rapides ?

-Immédiats. Il faudra donc que tu lui donnes la potion dans un endroit où il y aura beaucoup de professeurs, autres que Snape, Black et Lupin. La Grande Salle serait l'idéal.

-Mais le plus risqué. De toutes façons, c'est l'un des seuls endroits où on peut le voir. Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Je n'en attendais pas mieux de toi. Si tu réussis, comme promis tu pourras avoir le jeune Harry Potter comme époux. Et ainsi disposer de son immense fortune, d'autant plus qu'il semble être l'héritier de la branche principale des Black ainsi que de la famille Lupin. Cela fera une très jolie somme.

-Je l'avais compris. Merci de m'accorder votre confiance, professeur.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Ginny.

Après que la jeune fille soit partie, le vieil homme soupira.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, pensa Dumbledore. La dernière des Weasley me semble un peu trop gourmande pour mon propre bien. Demander la main du Sauveur, rien de moins ! Mais elle a le mérite d'être mes mains parmi les élèves sinon elle aurait pu aller se faire voir ! Mais elle est pas assez douée. Si j'avais pu avoir un autre de ses frères, mis à part Ronald qui est un parfait idiot ! Mais les cinq premiers enfants Weasley savent ce qu'ils veulent et ça serait un travail de longue haleine que de les amener à penser comme moi. En plus, ils sont bien campés sur leurs positions, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Espérons que ce plan marche, maintenant ... _

En rentrant du dîner ce soir-là, Remus eut la surprise de s'apercevoir que son salon était occupé.

-Cassiopée ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te voir, répondit la blonde. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de moments seuls, toi et moi.

La femme se leva de son siège et alla embrasser tendrement son compagnon qui répondit très vite. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé l'un contre l'autre et commencèrent à parler.

-Je ne te vois plus, soupira Cassiopée.

-Je dois dire qu'entre les cours et les missions de l'Ordre, je n'ai même plus le temps de penser, avoua Remus. J'aimerai tellement rattraper toutes ces années loin l'un de l'autre.

-Tout ça à cause de ta timidité et de ma peur d'être rejetée. J'ai beaucoup pensé à nos années à Hogwarts. Quand on pense qu'on aurait pu être ensemble depuis cette époque !

-Peut-être mais tu sais parfaitement qu'on nous aurait forcé à rompre si on avait su. J'étais un Gryffindor, tu étais une Slytherin, tu es une Malfoy, j'étais proche du fils d'une importante famille que la tienne haïssait, sans compter Voldemort. Tu sais que ça n'aurait pas été possible.

-Mouais, tu as raison. Mais je t'aimais et tu m'aimais déjà. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu passer entre les mailles du filet, non ?

-Aucune chance. Sans compter ma lycanthropie.

-Ce n'était pas un obstacle pour nous deux !

-Mais pour les autres, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dit si toi, une Sang Pur parmi les Sang Purs, te serait mise avec un loup-garou, hein ? Ose nier que la réputation de ta famille n'est pas très importante pour toi !

-C'est vrai. Mais ...

-Oublie le passé, s'il te plait. Nous avons des regrets mais il faut vivre avec et aller de l'avant. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si. Mais le présent n'est guère réjouissant.

-Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus. Plus le temps passe, plus les choses se dégradent. Voldemort ne nous rend pas la tâche facile.

-Tu peux le dire. J'ai été assignée pour réparer les dégâts du côté moldu. Franchement, il s'en donne à cœur joie ! Tous ces massacres ... J'en ai le cœur qui se soulève à chaque fois que je tombe sur une scène de ce genre et ça arrive trop souvent à mon goût !

-Heureusement que Harry ne voit pas ce scènes. Il en aurait été dévasté.

-C'est sûr. C'est tellement horrible. Quand cette guerre va-t-elle finir, par Morgane ?!

-Quand Voldemort sera définitivement plus de ce monde. Mais même après, le monde sorcier devra se reconstruire et je ne garantis pas que tout se passera pour le mieux.

-Ce sera une période de chaos sans nom. Dis ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tout sera fini ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. D'abord, je n'envisage pas de futur sans toi.

-Ça c'est gentil, mon loup.

-Pas de quoi. Je crois que je m'installerai dans la maison familiale et que je changerais toute la décoration. Je te demanderai d'ailleurs quelques conseils parce que tu as un goût excellent.

-Merci.

-Ensuite ... Je ne sais pas trop. Tant de choses seraient à changer dans ce monde que je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop ... Déjà, je sais que je donnerai toujours un coup de main à Lucius concernant les affaires de la famille. Ensuite ... Je crois que je choisirai l'une des résidences pour m'y installer et ensuite, comme toute bonne héritière femme de famille aristocrate, je me chercherai un bon parti. Mais ça, c'est si je n'arrive pas à avoir un certain loup.

-Et tu crois qu'on survivra ?

-Ne sois pas défaitiste, je t'en prie ! Il est hors de question que tu meures dans cette guerre ! Harry compte sur toi, Sirius, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, et même Draco ont besoin de toi ! Et moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi !

-Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie. Je m'excuse d'avoir dit ça.

Remus serra tendrement Cassiopée contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle finit par se calmer et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser où ils se transmirent tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée à se découvrir et se redécouvrir de toutes les manières qui soient.

Cassidy fixait le parc de Hogwarts tout en caressant distraitement un aigle messager. Elle venait d'obtenir des nouvelles qu'elle attendait et elle y réfléchissait.

Mindy, sa nièce, lui disait que la protection de Genesys se passait à merveille. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas encore trouvé le commanditaire des contrats mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

De la part du Conseil, elle avait appris que celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'on y accorde foi et donc que tous les assassins de la Confrérie ne devaient pas y répondre. Mais les renégats, même peu nombreux, pouvaient se décider à l'honorer et malgré les performances de son protégé, ce dernier pourrait être gravement en danger. Cela l'inquiétait vraiment. Depuis le jour où elle avait pris Harry sous son aile, elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, le considérant comme le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Parfois, il lui rappelait que la vie avec Nathan, son compagnon, serait encore bien plus belle s'ils avaient un enfant qui serait comme Harry. Elle sourit tristement à cette idée.

Un coup à la porte la tira de ses pensées. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir non sans avoir pris quelques précautions. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était dans une école « surprotégée » qu'elle devait en oublier les bonnes habitudes qui lui avaient plusieurs fois sauvé la vie !

Cassidy fut surprise en découvrant sur le pas de la porte le directeur de Hogwarts lui-même. Se rappelant ce que son petit protégé lui avait raconté sur l'homme, elle renforça ses boucliers psychiques avant de l'inviter à entrer sans un mot. Elle lui indiqua un fauteuil pendant qu'elle allait chercher du thé. Une fois servis, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-C'est une joie de vous voir en bonne santé, commença Dumbledore.

-Allez aux faits, Mr Dumbledore, coupa Cassidy.

La femme était connue pour son tempérament direct et pour le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

-Je voulais savoir où en était les restaurations des défenses de l'école.

-Elles avancent mais j'ai une sorte de blocage qui m'empêche de voir totalement une partie des sorts. Bien que vous m'ayez laissé le champ libre, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une accumulation de magie sauvage.

-D'ici combien de temps pourrez-vous régler le problème ?

-Il faut déjà que je sache de quoi elle est composée exactement mais je ne pense pas que ça prenne longtemps.

-Bien.

Silence.

-Vous connaissez bien le jeune Harry Potter ? demanda soudainement Dumbledore

-Je connais surtout Harry Evans, répondit prudemment Cassidy tout en se raidissant.

-Je vois. Je n'ai guère l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Parlez-moi de ce jeune homme.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Ses loisirs, son type d'amis par exemple.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous répondre. En Amérique déjà, Harry avait horreur d'étaler sa vie privée. Si vous voulez le connaître, le mieux serait de lui parler face à face. Par fidélité à Harry, je ne peux rien dire.

-Je comprends. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion.

La conversation roula sur d'autres sujets moins sérieux mais Cassidy sentit plusieurs fois ses barrières mentales être testées. Mine de rien, elle renvoya l'intrus à chaque fois mais plus cela se renouvelait, plus la riposte se faisait dure. Maîtrisant une variante de la Légilimencie, l'assaillant ne pouvait savoir qu'il a été repoussé de manière délibérée que s'il connaissait cette variante. Ce n'était pas le cas de Dumbledore donc il ne sut pas que sa tentation d'extorsion d'informations avait échoué.

Le vieil homme finit par abandonner et prit congé de Cassidy. Celle-ci, une fois la porte refermée, s'écroula un instant dans un fauteuil avant de purifier ses appartements des éventuels sorts du directeur et les sécuriser. Une fois cela fait, elle se mit à réfléchir à un plan. Elle savait que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui l'empêchait de déployer toutes les protections du château. Une excursion dans son bureau serait la bienvenue. Et qui sait, elle rapporterait peut-être des éléments intéressants pour Harry, Draco et leur famille.

La Grande Salle était pleine pour le dîner et évidemment bruyante. Tous les élèves discutaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que le directeur demande le silence.

-Mes chers enfants, dit-il. J'interromps votre repas pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle. Après le succès du bal de Halloween, en accord avec les professeurs, j'ai décidé d'organiser une nouveau bal pour la Saint Valentin. Vous aurez plus de détails de la part des Préfets dans les prochains jours. Merci de votre attention. Un brouhaha monstrueux s'éleva alors suite à l'annonce.

-C'est génial ! s'écria Daphnée. J'adore les bals !

-L'horreur ! geignit Harry. Je vais encore avoir des problèmes pour trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Neville qui s'était invité chez les Slytherin. Mais trouve-toi quelqu'un au plus vite sinon tu vas être harcelé. Ou à la rigueur, vas-y encore une fois avec Draco.

-Je t'en supplie, Draco, viens avec moi à ce stupide bal ! supplia Harry à genoux devant le blond pendant que ses amis se tordaient de rire en voyant son air désespéré

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Draco, pas contre pour un sou. Comme ça, ça m'évitera de chercher quelqu'un.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ! s'écria Harry en se jetant au cou de Draco qui faillit tomber de son siège sur le coup de la surprise

Le blond rougit légèrement de la proximité du brun avant de se détacher délicatement de lui.

-J'ai compris, grogna Draco. Bien. Qui y va avec qui ?

-Je compte demander à Luna, déclara Neville.

-Si Daphnée est d'accord, j'irai avec elle, annonça Théo.

-Ça marche, accepta Daphnée.

-Her-mignonne ? demanda Harry

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle va y aller, réfléchit Neville. Ron va encore la harceler, encore plus même vu que c'est la Saint Valentin.

-C'est compréhensible, hocha de la tête Blaise.

-Et toi, Blaisou chéri ? attaqua Draco. Avec qui as-tu l'intention d'y aller ?

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, les élèves se levaient pour quitter les lieux. Le jeune homme en profita pour s'éclipser à travers la foule. Ses amis, outrés qu'il leur ait faussé compagnie de la sorte, se précipitèrent à sa poursuite. Mais au bout d'une heure, ils abandonnèrent. Ils le retrouvèrent souriant, frais et pimpant, dans la salle commune en train de lire. Les Slytherin se vengèrent en bonne et due forme en le chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce avant de partir se coucher. Mais deux d'entre eux n'avait pas dit leur dernier mot.

Blaise fut réveillé par un souffle sur son visage. Il se détourna pour y échapper mais celui-ci était persistant. Grognant et maudissant cet empêcheur de dormir, il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Et eut un sursaut de surprise.

-Mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! siffla rageusement Blaise

En effet, Harry et Draco, quand ils avaient vu leur ami sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux, s'étaient penchés au-dessus de sa tête de sorte que la première chose qu'il voit soit leurs deux visages à peine quelques centimètres de lui. Avec chacun un immense sourire machiavélique, comme s'ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-On peut savoir ce que vous me voulez ? grogna Blaise

-Tu as exactement cinq minutes pour te lever et t'habiller, déclara Harry.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Draco, tu viens avec nous.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? grommela Blaise

-A toi de voir si tu veux Hermione ou pas, haussa des épaules Harry.

À ces mots, Blaise bondit de son lit et mit ses vêtements en un temps record. Étouffant leurs rires, les deux garçons l'emmenèrent jusqu'aux appartements du blond où ils s'installèrent devant un bon petit déjeuner. Durant une dizaine de minutes, on n'entendit que des bruits de mastication avant que Blaise ne se décide à prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé au saut du lit ?

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as avoué être amoureux de Hermione ? demanda Harry

-Avoué ? fronça des sourcils Blaise. Tu m'as carrément extorqué l'information ! Et pas de la plus gentille des manières en plus !

-Enfin bref, rougit Harry. On va t'aider à sortir avec elle.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Blaise. Vous deux, m'aider ? Où est l'arnaque ?

-Il n'y a pas d'arnaque, soupira Draco. Disons que la Saint Valentin tombe à pic et comme tu es là, Hermione aussi, on voudrait se venger des Weasley.

-Harry n'a rien contre Ron, remarqua Blaise. Dis plutôt que tu as réussi à le convaincre de te suivre dans ta vengeance contre le dernier mâle Weasley, je me trompe ?

-On va dire ça, avoua à demi-mot Draco. Tu es prêt à être des nôtres ?

-Si je peux enfin être avec Hermione sans qu'il n'y ait rien ni personne pour nous en empêcher, j'en suis.

-Parfait ! sourit Harry. Tu vas voir, c'est assez simple et personne ne sera blessé.

-Très bien, fit Draco. Alors écoute-moi bien ...

Lorsque les Slytherin entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là, ils firent de leur mieux pour cacher le profond dégoût que leur inspirait le décor. En effet, tout était ROSE !

-Bienvenue dans l'enfer de la Saint Valentin, murmura Harry alors qu'il s'installait avec les autres à table. Aussitôt assis, Harry et Draco furent assaillis par un flot de lettres parvenant de fans des deux jeunes hommes. Ils furent littéralement submergés par le courrier plus qu'abondant et ce fut sous les rires de leurs amis qu'ils purent s'extirper de la masse. Grommelant dans leurs barbes inexistantes, ils rassemblèrent les missives par magie et les mirent dans des sacs qui se remplissaient au fur et à mesure de la distribution du courrier. Une fois plein, chaque sac serait convoyé par un elfe de maison jusqu'aux appartements du Préfet en Chef, seul endroit où le Prince et le Seigneur de Slytherin auraient la paix pour lire les lettres.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Pendant le repas, des dizaines de jeunes filles et garçons défilèrent devant le duo, leur dévoilant leur amour inconditionnel. Plus d'une fois, le groupe dut se retenir de hurler de rire à ces déclarations qui frisaient parfois le ridicule. Ce ne fut que la sonnerie annonçant le début imminent des cours qui les sauva. Mais quelque chose d'autre détourna leur attention.

Alors que la valse des hiboux postaux avaient pris fin depuis un bon moment, un cygne fit son apparition et fit de grands cercles au-dessus de la salle. Tous les élèves levèrent le nez car il était assez rare d'apercevoir ces magnifiques oiseaux reconvertis en postiers. Après quelques tours, l'animal se posa juste en face de Hermione et lui tendit la patte pour qu'elle prenne le colis qu'il avait. Surprise, elle s'exécuta en tremblant un peu et le remercia en lui caressant doucement la tête. Une fois délesté de sa charge, celui-ci s'envola et quitta les lieux, laissant la Gryffindor avec son paquet mystérieux. Méfiante, celle-ci jeta quelques sorts par précaution avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Quand elle en découvrit le contenu, elle en resta bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny, curieuse

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla Hermione.

Délicatement, elle sortit du paquet un très vieux livre. Elle en caressa tendrement la couverture.

-Ce n'est qu'un vieux bouquin, grogna Ron. Pas de quoi s'affoler !

-Ronald Weasley ! rugit Hermione. Ceci est l'une des premières éditions de l'histoire de Hogwarts ! Il est hors de prix !

Alors qu'elle l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, Hermione remarqua un morceau de carton qui dépassait du livre. Elle s'en empara et le déchiffra. Sous les regards attentifs de l'assistance, elle rougit brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lavande

-C'est ce mot, avoua Hermione.

Ses joues chauffant encore et peu sûre de sa voix, elle lui tendit le carton pour qu'elle puisse le lire à voix haute.

_A la femme qui peuple les songes de mes nuits et mes pensées chaque jour, que ce présent témoigne de mon respect envers l'une de tes plus précieuses qualités, cette soif de connaissance qui nous rappelle que le monde recèle bien des secrets qui n'attendent que d'être découverts. _

_Une personne à laquelle tu as ravi son cœur _

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de part et d'autres, attendris par le message. Ron était rouge de colère, abasourdi que quelqu'un veuille lui voler son Hermione.

-Qui est ce connard ? siffla-t-il

-Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione. Ton langage ! Et puis, ce n'est pas signé.

-Si je trouve qui c'est, je lui fais passer un sale quart d'heure ! grommela Ron

-En quel honneur ? demanda Hermione d'un ton polaire. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'appartiens pas, Ronald Weasley. Alors si quelqu'un veut me séduire, ce n'est pas ton problème !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la table, emportant le paquet où elle y avait remis le livre et la carte, pour aller en cours. Ron ne put riposter mais sa rage était visible.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un jeune homme avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête tandis que deux autres hochaient de la tête de manière satisfaisante.

La première partie de leur plan fonctionnait parfaitement.

Alors que le dernier cours de la matinée s'achevait, Draco se pencha vers Harry.

-Je vais m'occuper de l'opération Blaise – Hermione, chuchota le blond.

-Parfait, fit le brun. Je ne serais pas dans la Grande Salle ce midi, je vais déjeuner avec Remus et Sirius.

-OK. À tout à l'heure alors.

-D'accord.

Aussitôt que le professeur les libéra, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement pendant que Draco s'en allait avec Blaise. Le brun se rendit jusqu'aux appartements de Sirius, très peu utilisés depuis que Dumbledore avait découvert le couple qu'il formait avec le maître de Potions. Il frappa rapidement à la porte et ce fut son parrain qui vint lui ouvrir. Il s'engouffra immédiatement à l'intérieur pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, ou plutôt s'y vautrer.

-Quelle élégance, ricana Sirius.

-Je hais la Saint Valentin, grogna Harry.

-Quelle est le score ? demanda Remus

Le plus jeune sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

-En ce moment, répondit-il, j'en suis à 1 263 lettres, et Draco n'est pas loin, 1 124.

-On peut dire que le nom de Harry Potter fait des miracles ! siffla Sirius

-Tu en as eu combien, toi ? demanda Harry

-Pas tant que ça, haussa des épaules Sirius. Environ une petite centaine.

-Une centaine de trop pour Severus, si tu veux mon avis, ricana Remus.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger.

-Que comptes-tu faire pour la Saint Valentin pour Severus ? demanda Harry

-Tu me vois adhérer à cette fête alors que mon homme déteste toute forme de niaiseries ? pouffa Sirius. Je tiens à ma tête, moi ! Si Sev voit ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de tissu dédié à cette fête, il m'écorcherait vif, tu peux me croire !

-Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, non ? fit Harry, peu rassuré

-Tu dois savoir que les Slytherin, surtout nos compagnons respectifs, n'aiment pas faire étalage de leurs sentiments, expliqua Remus. Et dans les familles conservatrices en général, il est de mauvais goût de célébrer des fêtes qui proviennent du monde moldu.

-Oh ! dit Harry. Mais vous avez quand même prévu quelque chose, je le sais.

-Tu nous connais trop bien, sourit Sirius. Mais c'est une surprise. Hors de question que quelqu'un le sache avant qu'il ne soit face à mon cadeau. Severus serait capable de me faire la peau.

-Et Cassiopée ? demanda Harry

-C'est également une surprise, fit Remus. Mais j'ai de la chance. Cass est peut-être une Malfoy, elle a l'esprit très ouvert et il me semble que ça ne la gêne pas de fêter la Saint Valentin. Et toi avec ton beau blond ?

-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

-Raconte, invita Sirius.

Le jeune homme leur raconta leur baiser et ce qui s'était passé après entre les deux amis.

-Pourquoi l'éviter ? s'étonna Sirius. Vous m'aviez l'air très proches tous les deux. Il est évident qu'il veut passer au niveau supérieur.

-Je sais mais s'il n'était pas sincère ? fit remarquer Harry. Je l'aime tellement que s'il me trahissait, je ne suis même pas sûr d'y survivre.

-N'exagère quand même pas, dit Sirius. Même si je te comprends.

-Tu devrais arrêter de le fuir, conseilla Remus. Vous êtes amis et assez matures pour vous écouter sans que ça vire au drame. Si la situation reste au point mort, ça pourrait vous blesser encore plus gravement.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais pour une fois, j'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Même Voldemort ne me fait pas autant flipper que l'idée que Draco s'amuse simplement avec moi et mes sentiments.

-Dans un couple, c'est en grande partie une affaire de concession, expliqua Sirius. Et une grande dose de confiance en son compagnon.

-Si tu n'as pas un minimum de confiance en lui, vous ne pourrez rien construire de solide entre vous, ajouta Remus.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez me montrer, sourit Harry. Je tiendrais compte de vos conseils. Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

La discussion roula sur d'autres sujets avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives.

Le cours de Histoire de la Magie était déjà bien entamé lorsqu'un bruit réveilla un tant soit peu les élèves présents. Ne se préoccupant aucunement du professeur qui récitait son cours de façon monotone, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la fenêtre où ils découvrirent un superbe rapace porteur d'une missive. Une jeune fille de Hufflepuff, la plus proche de la fenêtre, ouvrit les battant. Elle prit la lettre et l'oiseau s'envola dans le ciel de ce milieu d'après-midi. Elle déchiffra le destinataire.

-C'est pour Hermione Granger !

La lettre circula jusqu'à la Gryffindor rougissante qui la décacheta sous l'œil noir de Ron. Fébrile, elle l'ouvrit et prit connaissance de son contenu. Le degré de rougeur atteint alors des sommets très intéressants alors qu'elle repliait la feuille et qu'elle la rangeait soigneusement. Tous les élèves se turent mais finalement, Lavande Brown craqua au bout de dix minutes.

-Alors ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Lavande, répondit Hermione. Et pas la peine de me questionner ou de chercher la lettre, je ne dirais rien.

-T'es pas drôle, ronchonna Susan Bones.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agit de ma vie privée et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit connue de tout le monde, déclara Hermione. Maintenant, si le voulez bien, j'aimerai écouter le cours. Rappelez-vous que les Aspics ne sont que dans quatre mois !

Déçus, les élèves retournèrent à leurs activités avant que le rapace n'arrive et la classe redevint calme.

_-Où as-tu déniché cet oiseau, hein ? demanda Harry _

_-Dans la volière des Malfoy, à ton avis, fit Draco. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Il est vraiment beau, c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu n'as pas ajouté la rose ? _

_-Je n'étais pas sûr de l'état dans laquelle elle arriverait. Et puis, ce soir il y en aura bien assez ! _

_-Je te fais confiance sur ce point. Sinon, au sujet de Ron, tu penses qu'il a pris cette lettre comment ? Il m'avait l'air pas très content. _

_-Il doit être fou de rage, surtout que Hermione n'a pas voulu faire de commentaires. Je pense qu'à l'__intercours__ il va lui faire sa crise de jalousie. _

_-Violente ou pas ? _

_-Connaissant le Weasley, ça risque de faire des étincelles ! _

_-Alors j'apporte le pop-corn ! _

_-Tu es irrécupérable ! _

_-C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Et puis, je le partagerai aussi avec Blaise. Lui aussi aimerait voir s'éloigner une des menaces au-dessus de son futur couple ! _

_-Comme on dit chez les Moldus, ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. _

_-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste. _

_-Simplement réaliste. Le facteur hasard n'est pas à négliger. Et celui Dumbledore encore moins ! _

_-S'il te plait ! Savoure un moment le fait que la première partie de ton plan ait parfaitement fonctionné. _

_-D'accord. _

_-Moi, en attendant, je prends des photos. _

_-Mais où as-tu caché ton appareil ?! _

_-Il flotte au-dessus de nos tête, caché sous un sort d'invisibilité. En ce moment, il bombarde Ron et aussi Hermione, que j'ai un minimum pour monter un dossier sur elle. _

_-Slytherin ! _

_-Et fier de l'être, quoi que tu en dises ! _

_-Je te crois sur parole. _

Les deux garçons concentrèrent finalement leur attention sur le cours.

-Ils sont où ? haleta Harry

-Bien trop proche à mon goût, grimaça Draco. On doit vite partir d'ici.

-D'accord avec toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient arrêtés dans une salle vide après avoir couru comme des dératés. Ce jour-là, ils terminaient leurs cours en milieu d'après-midi et malheureusement, une grande partie des élèves de l'école était au courant. De ce fait, ces derniers n'avaient pas hésité à sécher des cours pour se lancer à la poursuite des deux plus beaux partis de Hogwarts, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ceux-ci, en sortant de cours, avaient très sérieusement flippé en voyant un attroupement devant leur salle, le regard avide. Ils n'avaient dû qu'à la présence d'esprit de leurs amis qui avaient bloqué juste le temps qu'il fallait leurs poursuivants pour pouvoir s'échapper en un seul morceau. Depuis, ils étaient pourchassés à travers toute l'école et même la Carte des Maraudeurs ne leur était que d'une aide restreinte.

-C'est toi qui a la carte ? demanda Draco

-Ouais, répondit Harry. Je vais voir s'ils sont partis.

Le brun sortit de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin et prononça tout en y pointa sa baguette la formule d'activation.

-_Je jure __solennellement __que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Aussitôt, la feuille se couvrit de lignes et de boucles, dévoilant ainsi un plan assez précis de l'école. Son possesseur la déplia en entier avant de l'étaler au sol pour permettre au blond de pouvoir aussi l'examiner. Celui-ci se mit à regarder par dessus l'épaule du brun. Son souffle caressait la joue de l'autre. La proximité des deux corps leur donnait à tous les deux de délicieux frissons. Mais comme ce n'était pas le moment d'y moment, ils mirent de côté ces sensations et se concentrèrent sur leur situation périlleuse. Harry pointa une attroupement de points sur la carte.

-Ils sont là, indiqua Harry. Je pense qu'on y aller maintenant.

-Tu penses qu'on peut aller dans mes appartements ? demanda Draco

-Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, secoua la tête Harry. Imagine qu'ils découvrent l'emplacement. Tu seras harcelé. Idem pour les lieux où nous rendons d'habitude. Et c'est encore plus dangereux si on se rend dans les appartements de tes parents.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Donc on en est réduit à les semer dans le château ?

-Pas le choix.

-Bon, ben allons-y.

Après avoir désactivé et replié la carte, les deux garçons ouvrirent prudemment la porte avant de se faufiler à l'extérieur. Mais comble de malchance, ils tombèrent sur un nouveau groupe d'élèves, aussi avide, voire plus, que le précédent.

-HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALFOY SONT LA ! hurla l'un d'entre eux

-Et merde, dirent-ils dans un mouvement synchrone.

Ils se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil pour se concerter avant de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, traqués à nouveau par des élèves.

Par Morgane, ce qu'ils pouvaient détester la Saint Valentin !

-Tenue de soirée exigée ! répéta Parvati en courant à travers le dortoir. J'ai hâte d'y être !

-Tu devrais te calmer, conseilla Hermione. Un accident est vite arrivé.

-Rabat-joie ! critiqua Lavande. Au fait, avec qui tu y vas ? Des rumeurs racontent que ton cavalier est le beau Harry Potter.

-La chance ! s'extasia Parvati. J'adorerai être sa petite amie !

-Arrêtez de rêver, les filles, cassa Hermione. Harry a quelqu'un en vue et ce n'est aucune de vous deux.

-Tu sais qui sait ? demanda Lavande en sautant sur elle

-Bien sûr que non, mentit sans vergogne Hermione. Mais il a déclaré devant toute la Grande Salle qu'il aimait quelqu'un, vous savez le jour où Ginny l'a embrassé après avoir fait un scandale.

-C'est vrai, se remémora Lavande. Mais qui qu'elle soit, je l'envie. Avoir le sublime Harry Potter dans ses filets est le rêve de toutes les filles !

_Le problèmes, c'est que aucune fille ne l'intéresse, songea Hermione. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui occupe son cœur et je crois bien qu'il y occupe la même place. Ce ne sont pas ces deux pimbêches qui pourraient se faire aimer de Harry ! _

-Mais dis-moi Hermione, tu es vraiment très belle ! remarqua Parvati

-C'est vrai, déclara Ginny en entrant dans le dortoir des 7èmes années. Tu vas dîner avec Ron ?

-Pas du tout, répondit sèchement Hermione.

-Alors ? pressa Lavande après quelques instants de silence

-Et alors rien du tout ! s'irrita Hermione. Je l'ai déjà dit, ma vie privée ne vous concerne en rien !

-Du calme ! fit Parvati. Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, on va respecter ta décision. Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu.

Les trios jeunes filles continuèrent à discuter tout en se préparant mais Hermione resta plongée dans ses pensées. Le message qu'elle avait reçu pendant le cours l'invitait tout simplement pour un dîner en tête à tête. D'un côté, elle avait hâte d'y être mais d'un autre, elle avait peur d'être déçue. Mais entre ça et se faire harceler durant toute une soirée par Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas qu'entre eux, c'était définitivement terminé, le choix était vite fait. Restait plus qu'à éviter que Ginny ne la voit pour qu'elle prévienne son frère. La meilleure solution serait que ses camarades partent avant elle pour qu'elle puisse s'éclipser discrètement.

-C'est l'heure, les filles, déclara Lavande. Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Bien sûr, répondirent en cœur Parvati et Ginny.

-Oh non ! s'écria Hermione. J'ai cassé ma chaussure !

-On peut t'aider, si tu veux, proposa Ginny.

-Pas question, balaya Hermione. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la soirée. Partez devant, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

-Tu es sûre ? hésita Lavande

-Sûre et certaine, affirma Hermione. Allez, partez sinon vous ferez attendre vos cavaliers !

-D'accord, capitula Parvati.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione était seule dans tout le dortoir des filles. Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres. Maintenant, elle pouvait aller en toute tranquillité à son rendez-vous.

Blaise marchait de long en large à travers le salon des appartements de Draco. Il était très anxieux, ayant peur de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures. Quand il avait écouté le plan de Harry et de Draco, il avait pensé que c'était une très bonne idée. Mais là, il n'en était plus sûr du tout.

-Il me donne le tournis, pas toi ? dit Harry en souriant, regardant son camarade stresser

-Mouais, fit Draco, assis à l'autre bout du canapé sur lequel Harry s'était installé. Vu qu'on a une cible mobile, ça ne te dirait pas de t'entraîner à quelques sorts ?

-Ça me va. Tu proposes quoi ?

-Le sortilège du Saucisson ?

-C'est de 1ère année. Et le Stupéfix ?

-OK. À trois. Un, deux ...

-MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES OU QUOI ????!!!! hurla Blaise en se rendant compte de la situation mais surtout des deux baguettes qui le visaient

-Tiens, il s'est enfin réveillé, sourit Draco. Arrête de stresser, s'il te plaît. Tout va bien se passer.

-Tu parles, grommela Blaise. Imagine qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, hein ? Ou qu'elle en aime un autre, voire carrément le Weasley ?

-Tu te fais des films, coupa Harry. Et merci pour l'image mentale.

-Et puis, entre toi et Weasley, le choix est vraiment vite fait, ajouta Draco.

Harry jeta un œil sur l'horloge.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, conseilla-t-il. Ça sera juste de tenir à trois sous la cape.

-D'accord, soupira Blaise. Elle doit m'attendre dans le couloir des Enchantements, c'est ça ?

-Exact, acquiesça Draco. Allons-y.

Les trois jeunes hommes se coulèrent sous la cape magique avant de se faufiler dans le couloir. Ils mirent un peu moins d'une dizaine de minutes à se rendre sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Une fois là-bas, ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle vide toute proche. Aussitôt, Draco prit sa baguette et ajusta le tenue de Blaise au plus vite. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait entrouvert la porte et surveillait le couloir.

-Et merde ! siffla Harry. Hermione est déjà là.

-Comment ? sursauta Draco. Mais elle est en avance !

-Elle n'aime pas être en retard, expliqua Blaise. Elle a toujours été très ponctuelle.

-Mouais, dit Harry en s'éloignant de l'embrasure de la porte. Mais ça ne nous arrange pas vraiment pour sortir d'ici.

-Pas faux, avoua Draco. Mais un sort devrait suffire. 'Ry, attire-la à l'autre bout du couloir, juste assez loin pour ne pas nous voir sortir de la salle.

-Compris, fit Harry en s'exécutant.

-Quant à toi, poursuivit Draco, enfile tout de suite ta cape. Il faut que tu gardes ta capuche jusqu'à que vous soyez dans la Salle sur Demande. Vu ?

-Je crois, oui, répondit Blaise en revêtant le doux tissu.

-Elle est partie, signala Harry, sa cape d'invisibilité en main.

-C'est parti, fit Draco.

Ce dernier et le brun se coulèrent sous la cape magique puis tous les trois quittèrent la salle. Alors que Blaise se plantait au milieu du couloir, Draco et Harry se mirent dans un coin dans l'attente de la suite des évènements. Très vite, la jeune fille revint sur ses pas et elle sursauta violemment en apercevant la silhouette qui l'attendait.

-Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia Hermione qui brandissait sa baguette

-Gente dame, je suis votre cavalier pour cette soirée, répondit son interlocuteur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il lui présenta son bras que la Gryffindor accepta après quelques instants d'hésitation. Un peu plus détendu, le couple commença à marcher pour se diriger vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Le trajet se fit en silence, aucun d'entre eux ne sachant comment entamer la conversation. Non loin de là, sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Draco suivaient la progression de leur plan. À un moment, Harry prit un passage secret pour arriver avant le couple. Il activa la Salle sur Demande comme convenu puis se cacha derrière une armure pour attendre les autres. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre et moins de cinq minutes plus tard ils débouchèrent au bout du couloir. Draco sursauta violemment en sentant quelque chose le frôler.

_-Harry ? _

_-Qui d'autre ? _

_-Par Morgane, ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Et comment tu as fait pour que je ne te remarque qu'à la dernière seconde, hein ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais un coup pareil ! _

_-Du calme, petit Dragon ! Demande à Idy, c'est elle qui me l'a appris. _

_-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! _

_-Je sais mais là, on a autre chose à faire, s'il te plaît. Donc tu te calmes et tu entres sous cette fichue cape. Il faut qu'on voit si le plan marche parfaitement bien, c'est toi qui me l'a dit ! _

_-Il y a des jours o__ù je te déteste, Harry James Potter. Mais ne crois pas que cette discussion soit terminée ! On en reparlera, sois-en sûr ! _

_-Mais oui, petit Dragon. _

_-Harry ! _

Mais le brun ne répondit pas et à la place il tira son ami vers la Salle sur Demande à la suite du couple. Blaise installa Hermione avant de lui-même s'asseoir avant que la porte ne se referme sur le duo.

_-C'est à Blaise de jouer maintenant, petit Dragon. _

_-Ça se paiera, Harry ! _

_-Mais oui, mais oui ! _

Mais les deux amis n'avaient pas vu la silhouette qui avait suivi leurs amis et qui s'était éclipsée alors qu'ils laissaient la salle magique.

-Ron ?

Le roux se retourna, légèrement énervé. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que les filles de 7èmes année de Gryffindor étaient descendues dans la Grande Salle mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Hermione.

-Ginny ! Tu l'as retrouvée ?

-Non mais je sais où elle est. Suis-moi.

Il lui emboîta le pas, confiant en sa sœur. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle l'emmena au septième étage. Il connaissait peu cette partie du château.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda le jeune homme

-C'est là que se trouve Hermione, fit Ginny. Avec un garçon.

-PARDON ?! hurla Ron. Ça, jamais !

Tel une furie, le roux se précipita dans la salle. Le couple sursauta violemment face à cette entrée plus que fracassante. En effet, tout comme sa sœur lui avait dit, Hermione était là avec un inconnu. Un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, la rousse s'était placée derrière la porte, hors de vue des personnes à l'intérieur, avide de connaître la suite des évènements.

-Ron ?! s'écria Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, grogna Ron. Ça doit bien faire une bonne demi-heure que je t'attends.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit de m'attendre, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Mais tu devais aller au bal !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y allais.

-Et moi ?

-Quoi, toi ?

-Tu me laisse tomber ?

-Entre nous deux c'est définitivement terminé, Ron, je te l'ai répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Maintenant, réponds, que fiches-tu ici ?

-Ginny m'a dit que tu étais ici, avec un garçon. Tu m'appartiens, Mione !

-Hermione ne t'appartient pas, Weasley, gronda pour la première fois l'inconnu. De plus, il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité donc je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Et puis d'abord, qui t'es, toi ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je te prierais donc de quitter les lieux.

-Pas sans Hermione !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Elle est à moi !

-Je ne crois pas, non. Elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix elle-même. Si elle ne désire pas être avec toi, c'est parce qu'elle l'a voulu toute seule, elle l'a décidé en son âme et conscience. Tu n'as pas à lui imposer ce que tu veux.

-Tu rêves ! Viens, Hermione, nous devons aller au bal.

-Je ne crois que tu ais compris, Ron, se leva Hermione. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, toi et moi c'est terminé pour toujours. Tu ne me commandes pas et il est hors de question que je te suive. Je suis libre de mes actes et j'ai décidé de rester ici. Tu n'es pas ma mère pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Disparais de ma vie, Ron, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Tu viendras avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Le roux s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'empara de son bras violemment. Celle-ci étouffa tant bien que mal un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme allait la traîner hors de la pièce lorsqu'une baguette entre les deux yeux le fit s'arrêter sur place.

-Lâche-la.

La voix de l'inconnu était glaciale, claquant sèchement dans l'air.

-Lâche-la tout de suite ou sinon, tu le regretteras amèrement.

-Des menaces ? cracha Ron, hautain

-Bien sûr que non. Une promesse. Personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal, encore moins une abruti de belette comme toi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Dans un cri de rage pure, Ron jeta Hermione contre le mur pour sortie sa baguette. Mais son adversaire se désintéressa immédiatement de lui.

-HERMIONE !

Il fila vers la jeune fille à terre. Dans sa hâte, sa capuche s'était envolée. Hermione reprit peu à peu ses esprits, sonnée par sa rencontre avec le mur.

-Blaise ?

-Doucement, Hermione, chuchota Blaise, soufflant de soulagement. Tu t'es pris plutôt violemment le mur grâce à Weasley. Ça va ?

-Je suis un peu étourdie. Mais que fais-tu là ? C'était toi l'invitation à dîner ?

-Plus tard les explications. Tu peux te lever ?

-Je pense pouvoir y arriver avec de l'aide.

Doucement, le Slytherin aida la jeune fille à se remettre sur pied. Une flamme de rage pure anima son regard maintenant dirigé vers le Gryffindor indésirable.

-Fiche le camp,Weasley, siffla Blaise d'une voix doucereuse. Pars avant que tu ne le regrettes amèrement. Tu n'avais pas à blesser Hermione et si tu tenais un tant soit peu à elle, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, Zabini, cracha Ron. Hermione vient avec moi, un point c'est tout. Elle n'a pas à traîner avec des personnes aussi peu recommandables que toi ! Un futur Death Eater qui la tuera sans la moindre hésitation dès que ton maître te l'ordonnera !

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Mais une chose est sûre, tu ne lèveras pas la main sur Hermione en ma présence.

-Espère !

Le roux choisit ce moment-là pour attaquer. Blaise, vif, se plaça devant Hermione et para l'attaque. Le Slytherin, habitué aux duels, riposta très vite et dans la seconde suivante, son adversaire était au sol, hors d'état de nuire. Il souffla de soulagement et baissa enfin sa baguette après avoir délesté Ron de sa sienne.

-Tu vas bien, Hermione ? demanda finalement Blaise

-Oui, mais toi ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Il n'a pas eu le temps de me toucher. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

-Il vaut mieux le transporter à l'infirmerie. Je doute que McGonagall veuille s'occuper de lui en pleine fête.

-J'aurais bien aimé le confier à Snape, moi. Il le mériterait.

-Blaise !

-Il t'a balancé contre un mur, Hermione ! Ne me demande pas d'être gentil avec lui.

-Je ne dis plus rien, alors.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit léviter son camarade et suivie de son ami, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Prestement, Ginny se dissimula derrière une armure puis les suivit à son tour. Une fois que le couple eut déposé le jeune homme dans l'infirmerie vide, ils retournèrent sur leurs pas. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Ginny sortit de sa cachette et de fureur, elle tapa contre le mur.

_Et merde ! ragea-t-elle. Par la faute de cet imbécile, ils sont ensemble ! Maintenant, ça va m'être plus difficile d'approcher Harry ce soir ! En plus, Ron va être inutilisable pendant un bon bout de temps ! Les Slytherin vont me le payer ! Si le plan de ce soir réussit, je vais leur faire regretter de s'être mis en travers de mon chemin ! _

Sur ces pensées, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Elle avait un homme à conquérir.

Le repas avait commencé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsque le duo le plus célèbre de Hogwarts fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Aussi vite qu'ils le purent, Harry et Draco s'installèrent auprès de leurs amis et s'intégrèrent aux conversations. Théo attira leur attention.

-Vous savez où est Blaise ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

-A mon avis, je ne pense pas que tu le verras de la soirée, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Il m'a semblé assez occupé.

-Vous savez de quoi il en retourne, vous deux, déclara Daphnée en dardant sur le duo un regard suspicieux.

-Mais nous ne dirons rien, affirma Draco. Du moins, pour ce soir.

-Inutile d'essayer de leur tirer les vers du nez quand ils sont comme ça, renifla Neville. Il vaut mieux attendre, dans ces cas-là.

Tous les autres hochèrent de la tête et ils laissèrent tomber le sujet.

Alors que le repas se terminait, Harry sentit un martèlement dans sa tête. D'abord sourd, il augmentant rapidement en intensité. Draco, qui jetait un coup d'œil à son ami, s'alarma de sa brusque pâleur.

-Harry ?! s'inquiéta le blond. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !

-Ce n'est rien, sourit pauvrement Harry. Je vais ...

Mais brusquement, la douleur lui vrilla les tempes et il se crispa violemment en hurlant. Le silence se fit rapidement tandis que ses amis se portaient à son aide. Un cri aiguë retentit alors dans la Grande Salle et tous les élèves levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. Un immense corbeau avait fait irruption et se posa sur le dossier du siège qu'occupait Harry avant qu'il ne tombe. Daphnée se redressa et arracha la lettre de la patte de l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt. Avec hâte, elle déchira l'enveloppe pour en lire le contenu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sur le coup.

-Que ...

-Daphnée ? fronça des sourcils Théo. Un problème ?

-C'est un message adressé à Harry, bégaya la jeune fille. Du Dark Lord.

Elle respira profondément avant de lire la missive.

_En l'honneur de ce soi-disant amour qui t'a protégé mais sache que tu périras de ma main très bientôt. _

_Lord Voldemort_

Des cris de terreurs s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. En effet, tout autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient rapprochés pour connaître la raison de la soudaine faiblesse de Harry Potter. Celui-ci, la tête sur les genoux de Neville, reprenait difficilement sa respiration, la douleur toujours aussi forte, son sang battant furieusement ses tempes.

_C'est le moment,_ songea Ginny.

Discrètement, la jeune fille se faufila auprès du groupe et se posta à côté de Neville. Avisant un verre de jus de citrouille, elle profita que l'attention soit sur Harry pour y verser la potion de Dumbledore et la tendre à Neville. Celui-ci, trop préoccupé par l'état de son ami, ne se posa pas de question devant cette aide providentielle et inconnue et donna à boire à son ami pour le calmer. Docilement, le brun but mais soudain, alors qu'il venait d'ingurgiter la dernière goutte, il s'arqua violemment en lâchant un halètement étouffé puis commença à convulser. Ses amis, terrifiés, se jetèrent sur lui pour bloquer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ses membres jusqu'à la fin de la crise. Mrs Pomfrey parvint à ce moment-là auprès du groupe et administra à Harry les premiers soins lorsque les convulsions s'arrêtèrent enfin. Elle l'examina brièvement avant de rendre son verdict.

-Il faut transporter Mr Potter à l'infirmerie immédiatement, ordonna Poppy Pomfrey. Il faut que je sois là-bas pour l'examiner plus en détail et ainsi comprendre ce qu'il a.

D'un geste, elle fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel Théo et Neville placèrent Harry qui était inconscient suite aux convulsions. Remus et Sirius se mirent de part et d'autre du brancard pour le transporter jusque dans le domaine de la femme en blanc. Alors qu'on emmenait le Survivant hors de la Grande Salle, Draco était maintenu par Severus qui le traîna aussitôt vers ses appartements avant de le laisser exploser. Connaissant le jeune blond, la peur allait lui faire perdre les pédales. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper de son filleul plus en avant. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent mis le pied dans ses appartements personnels, Dumbledore le contacta de la part de Pomfrey avec une liste de potions à apporter de toutes urgences. Severus n'eut que le temps de faire venir les Malfoy dans les cachots et de s'emparer des potions demandées avant de remonter quatre à quatre les escaliers du château. Alors que Draco se calmait tant bien que mal auprès de sa famille, Severus entra en trombes dans l'infirmerie dont l'entrée était encombrée par bon nombre de personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Il se fraya un chemin à l'aide des ses coudes et remit en mains propres ce dont avait besoin l'infirmière. Conscient qu'il ne ferait que gêner, il se recula et tomba dans les bras de son amant qui l'embrassa passionnément pour tromper son inquiétude grandissante.

Dans un silence teinté d'angoisse et uniquement coupé par les différents sorts de Pomfrey, tous attendaient les résultats. Enfin, elle se détourna de son patient.

-Alors ? pressa Sirius

-Il est dans le coma, soupira Poppy. Malheureusement, il n'y a que lui qui pourra décider quand il se réveillera.

-On ne peut rien faire ? s'étonna Remus

-Pour l'instant, non. Maintenant, je vous prierais de quitter les lieux. Harry a besoin de se reposer et le bruit ne l'aidera pas.

-Je veux rester avec lui ! s'écria Sirius

-Moi aussi ! ajouta Remus

-Très bien, capitula Pomfrey. Soyez calme, surtout.

L'infirmerie se vida doucement. Personne ne vit le regard calculateur de Dumbledore à la situation.

_Tout se passe comme prévu, se dit Dumbledore. J'arriverais sûrement à éloigner assez longtemps Sirius et Remus de Harry pour lui implanter ses nouveaux souvenirs. Et enfin il sera sous mon contrôle ! _

Il quitta à son tour les lieux.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'une silhouette s'introduit dans l'infirmerie. Draco, car c'était lui, avait mis plusieurs heures à se calmer. Heureusement pour lui, Cassiopée, Narcissa et Lucius lui avaient été d'une très grande aide et ce fut sans risquer de perdre le contrôle de sa magie qu'il vint rendre visite à Harry. Près du jeune homme ses tuteurs ainsi que Severus le veillaient. Remus se redressa en l'entendant entrer. Le blond s'approcha du lit et ôta quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient le visage du brun.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Draco à voix basse

-Pomfrey ne sait pas ce qu'il a exactement, soupira Remus en s'étirant. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

-S'il se réveille, rétorqua amèrement Draco.

Tout doucement, il lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Harry ...

Une envie le taraudait depuis qu'il était là. Mais aurait-il le courage de le faire ?

_Harry ... _

Le jeune homme était étendu sur le lit blanc, les lumières de la nuit éclairant faiblement son visage, donnant à la scène un aspect féerique. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, seul témoignage qu'il était toujours en vie.

_Harry ... _

Une vision de Voldemort n'avait pas ces effets sur Harry. Il avait un violent mal de tête mais ça n'allait pas jusqu'au coma. Il maîtrisait son empathie au delà de toute espérance et sa barrière d'occlumens était tout simplement parfaite. Non, Voldemort était hors de cause dans son état, ou n'avait qu'une part minime. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il ici ?

_Harry ... _

L'homme qu'il aimait pouvait ne jamais se réveiller. Et ça, c'était une chose à laquelle il ne survivrait pas. Tout en sachant qu'il ne lui aurait jamais dit « je t'aime ». Qu'il n'aurait jamais goûté à ses lèvres. Qu'ils n'auraient jamais découvert ensemble ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai.

Les regrets seraient bien trop lourds à porter si le pire se produisait.

-Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi vite, s'il te plaît.

Et Draco céda à l'envie qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans l'infirmerie et il se fichait des autres qui auraient pu le voir faire.

Avec dévotion, il se pencha et embrassa délicatement les lèvres de celui qui détenait son cœur. Il apprit par cœur leur texture, leur goût, leur douceur. Par ce biais, il lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, cet amour si débordant, si éclatant, si pur. À travers ce baiser, il y avait toutes les promesses que se murmuraient les amoureux du monde entier.

Par ce contact, Draco avouait son amour à Harry Potter.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à cesser le baiser mais ...

_-Bien que le moment soit tout à fait agréable, il me semble me souvenir que nous appartenons tous deux à l'espèce humaine qui a désespérément besoin d'air pour survivre, petit Dragon._

... son partenaire s'en chargea.

Ou comment casser un moment romantique à souhait par Harry James Potter.

D'ailleurs, Draco, surpris - ô doux euphémisme ! -, faillit se casser la figure en reculant précipitamment en entendant cette voix puis en voyant les yeux de l'alité s'ouvrir doucement. Devant les mouvements brusques du jeune homme, les trois hommes qui veillaient bondirent sur leurs pieds, parfaitement réveillés et l'œil alerte.

-Harry ?! bégaya le blond. Tu es réveillé ?

-'Semblerait, bailla le brun en se redressant lentement. 'l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus. J'ai mal partout. S'est passé quoi ?

-Bois ça d'abord, ordonna Severus en lui tentant une fiole.

Le brun s'exécuta immédiatement et l'instant d'après, ses muscles se détendirent.

-Ça fait du bien, soupira Harry. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

-Que est ton dernier souvenir ? demanda Sirius

-Le dernier massacre en date de Voldemort, grimaça Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as convulsé puis tu es tombé dans le coma, raconta Remus. Poppy ne savait pourquoi. Une idée ?

-Pas vraiment, bailla Harry. Vous savez, c'est le trou noir après que Neville m'ait donné à boire.

-A boire ? releva Severus. Est-ce que ça serait possible qu'il y ait eu une potion dedans ?

-J'en sais rien, avoua Harry. Je te signale que j'étais légèrement à l'ouest à ce moment-là.

Il s'étira doucement avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Remus, Sirius et Severus se tenaient tout près de lui, l'air franchement soulagés. Et un peu plus à l'écart, il y avait Draco.

_-Je crois qu'il serait mieux que nous en discutions un peu plus tard, _déclara Draco_. Je sens des présences approcher et il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas là. _

_-Tu as raison_, répondit Harry_. Merci. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-C'est ton baiser qui m'a réveillé. Je ... _

_-Ne dis plus rien. Nous aurons amplement le temps d'en parler plus tard. _

_-D'accord. Salut, petit Dragon. _

_-Salut, beau brun. _

Sur ces mots, le blond s'esquiva, retournant dans les cachots.

Heureusement car quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie. Il fut surpris de voir les trois professeurs encore debout.

_J'avais espéré qu'ils dormiraient, _pesta Dumbledore_. Du moins, Sirius et Severus. Bon, va falloir s'en débarrasser. _

-Comment va Harry ? demanda le directeur

-Je vais parfaitement bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, retentit une voix.

D'un bloc, le vieil homme se retourna vers le lit et retint de justesse son visage de trahir sa surprise. En effet, couché dans le lit, Harry Potter lui souriait, parfaitement réveillé.

_Alors que la potion ne devait pas le permettre avant que je lui donne l'antidote ! _ragea Dumbledore

L'homme dut plaquer un sourire hypocrite de circonstance sur ses lèvres.

-Vous vous êtes réveillé ! Depuis quand ?

-A peine quelques minutes, répondit Sirius. Nous étions sur le point d'aller chercher Mrs Pomfrey.

-Bien, fit Dumbledore. Je vais me retirer donc et prendre des nouvelles demain matin. Bonne nuit, messieurs.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

L'infirmière vint très vite et examina son patient.

-Vous n'avez plus rien, Mr Potter, déclara-t-elle. Je vais vous garder ici jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner et ensuite vous pourrez vous restaurer dans la Grande Salle avec vos camarades.

-Merci, Mrs Pomfrey, dit chaleureusement Harry alors que la femme repartait.

Aussitôt qu'elle quitta la pièce, Severus sécurisa les lieux. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui hocha positivement de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, étonné du regard de connivence entre les deux hommes

-Dumbledore avait l'air surpris que tu sois réveillé, commença Remus.

-C'est normal, haussa des épaules Harry. J'étais dans le coma, non ?

-Ce qu'il veut dire, fit Severus, c'est qu'il était étonné que tu sois déjà réveillé, comme si il s'attendait à ce que tu dormes encore. Je pense qu'il sait quelque chose sur ton brusque coma. Voire qu'il en est à l'origine.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? haussa des sourcils Sirius. On sait tous qu'il est tordu mais de là à empoisonner volontairement Harry, il y a une marge, quand même !

-Vous avez été absents pendant seize ans, soupira Severus. Dumbledore ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Seulement, il présente les moyens d'une telle façon qu'on ne se rend compte de rien.

-Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il a fait exactement à Harry, déclara Remus.

-Je vais prendre un peu de son sang, dit Severus. Avec Cassiopée, on va l'analyser. Peut-être qu'il y a encore une trace de poison. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?

-Ai-je le choix ? soupira comiquement Harry

Sirius étouffa rapidement son rire, étrangement proche d'un aboiement de chien.

-Nous sommes les adultes donc non, sourit-il.

Docilement, le jeune homme se vit prélever une petite fiole de sang avant de se rendormir. Alors que Severus allait rejoindre sa sœur de cœur pour faire les analyses, les deux tuteurs de Harry se placèrent de part et d'autre de leur protégé pour veiller sur son sommeil.

-Pitié, Mrs Pomfrey !

-C'est non !

-Mais ...

-Mr Potter, je ne me répèterai pas ! Non, c'est non !

-Pas juste !

-Qui a dit que la vie était juste ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry bouda dans son coin.

Dans un coin de la pièce blanche, quatre personnes riaient sous cape en voyant l'échange.

Depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure, l'infirmière et l'élève se chamaillaient et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait l'avantage. Et tout cela pour ...

... du chocolat.

Harry était interdit de chocolat jusqu'au dîner à cause de l'une des potions qu'il avait bu dans la nuit. Comme c'était son péché mignon, il avait mal, mais alors très mal pris la nouvelle. Sirius, touché, consentit à aider la femme.

-Harry ...

-Oh non, ne te mêle pas de ça !

-Oh si, je vais le faire. Une journée, ce n'est pas la mort, si ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est comme si ... on te privait de Severus Snape durant toute une journée !

Sirius pâlit brusquement à cette hypothèse tandis que les trois autres explosèrent de rire à sa réaction. Il se secoua et chassa l'idée de sa tête.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu devrais montrer à tout le monde quelle personne courageuse tu es.

-Je suis un Slytherin et fier de l'être s'il te plaît. Alors ne m'insulte pas en me traitant de Gryffindor !

-Harry ...

-Sirius.

-J'abandonne ! Rem', je t'en prie ! Arrête de te rouler par terre ! Vous deux aussi !

Severus, Remus et Draco se calmèrent finalement après une bonne dizaine de minutes de fou rire. Draco comprit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir convaincre Harry de respecter les prescriptions de l'infirmière. En fait, la dernière ligne avant des mesures radicales.

-Harry ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Draco ? N'essaie même pas de me faire accepter de ne pas manger de chocolat aujourd'hui.

-Tu tiens vraiment à en être privé jusqu'à le fin de tes jours ?

-On ne sera pas toujours sur mon dos.

-Mais une incantation peut produire les mêmes effets.

Il vit le brun hésiter. Il sut qu'il pouvait gagner. Il décida donc de porter le coup final.

-Cassidy Allan pourrait même s'en charger, termina le blond.

-Traître ! feula Harry. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut jamais la contrarier !

-Raison de plus pour que tu obéisses bien tranquillement à Mrs Pomfrey. Imagine ce qu'elle te fera si elle apprend que tu boudes comme un gosse ?

-Ça se paiera, Draco Malfoy !

-Nous sommes quittes, alors.

Le brun se tourna vers la femme.

-D'accord. Pas de chocolat aujourd'hui.

-Bien, Mr Potter. Vous voyez quand vous voulez. Je vais maintenant vous laisser sortir.

-Quand je pourrais en manger ?

-Au dîner, pas avant.

-Très bien. Au revoir, madame.

-Au revoir, Mr Potter.

Très vite, le brun sortit. Une fois la porte refermée, il lui jeta un regard noir. Sirius, Remus, Severus et Draco étouffèrent rapidement leurs rires.

-Je hais les hôpitaux ! cracha Harry

-Mais oui, on sait, rigola Sirius.

-Vous devriez aller faire une apparition dans la Grande Salle, conseilla Remus. Tu as fait peur à beaucoup de monde cette nuit.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient vers la partie centrale du château, ils rencontrèrent Neville. Celui-ci s'assura de la santé de Harry avant de continuer le chemin avec eux. Mais soudain, Draco se souvint d'une chose en rapport avec le jeune homme. Discrètement, il vérifia ses soupçons et il eut confirmations. Au moment où ils allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle, il enjoignit le Gryffindor de les devancer et demanda aux autres de le suivre dans une salle désaffectée non loin. La salle fut sécurisée par le sort de silence que les deux benjamins avaient créés ce qui fit hausser des sourcils les adultes. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps.

-J'ai examiné les souvenirs de la soirée de Neville, avoua Draco. C'est Ginny qui lui a donné le verre de jus. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il était empoisonné.

_-J'ai trouvé une trace de poison dans le sang de Harry, _prévint Cassiopée_. _

_-Tu es sûre ? _fit Severus. _Tu as découvert lequel ? _

_-Ça, tu ne vas pas aimer. C'est la potion de Nouvelle Vie. _

_-Pardon ? Comment une potion aussi sombre a pu se retrouver dans une école ? Même moi je ne me risquerais pas à la stocker ici ! _

_-Tu connais la r__éponse. Seule une personne aurait pu le faire, surtout que ça l'arrangerait bien si ça avait marché. _

_-Dumbledore ... Je vais prévenir les autres immédiatement. Nous savons comment Harry l'a absorbé. _

_-Ah bon ? _

_-Draco a vu à travers les souvenirs de Neville que c'était Ginny qui lui avait fourni le verre qu'il a bu. _

_-M'étonne pas. Avec Lucius, on va chercher la recette de l'antidote au Manoir Black. Tu n'auras plus qu'à le préparer. _

_-Merci, petite sœur. _

_-Pas de quoi. _

Immédiatement, le sombre maître des Potions mit au courant le reste du groupe qui prirent une mine assez renfrognée.

-A votre avis, Dumbledore aurait-il eu le temps de prévenir Ginny de l'échec de sa mission ? demanda Harry soudainement

-C'est peu probable, fit Remus.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, poursuivit Draco en suivant la pensée de son ami, elle va croire que tes souvenirs ont été modifiés.

-Et comme elle me veut ... continua Harry, son visage s'éclairant

-Et qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas accepté de te donner la potion sans être sûre que tu seras à elle ...

-Elle va sûrement venir vers toi et se déclarer ta petite amie, voire ta fiancée !

Le regard des trois adultes passa sur les deux élèves au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Mais ce fut véritablement le sourire machiavélique qu'ils affichèrent ensuite qui les convainquirent que ensemble, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

-Prêt pour le show ? fit le blond

-Et comment ! répondit le brun

-Doit-on s'inquiéter ? demanda précautionneusement Sirius

-Seulement d'une blague digne des Maraudeurs ! répondirent les deux garçons en chœur

Réprimant leurs rires, ils annulèrent bien vite les sorts les protégeant et foncèrent vers la Grande Salle, suivis plus lentement par les trois professeurs qui ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre.

Harry prit bien soin de se mettre à l'extrémité du groupe, précédant Draco. Celui-ci, avant que leurs amis ne posent des questions au brun, leur pria de se tenir tranquille. Ils surent alors qu'un grand événement était en scène.

Harry commença donc son repas sans prendre part à la conversation qui se déroulait à ses côtés.

_-Pas trop le trac ? _demanda Draco

_-A ce niveau, c'est pas le trac mais du dégoût ! _cracha Harry

_-Du calme. Tu dois l'humilier à un tel point qu'elle comprenne que ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à une relation entre vous deux. _

_-Je sais. _

_-Donc utilise à fond tes qualités slytherin. _

_-Oh ça, je ne vais pas m'en priver, crois-moi. _

_-Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ? _

_-Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié et ça, dès le début. C'est une opportuniste et clairement égoïste. Tu aurais vu le regard de pur désir qu'elle m'avait lancé dans le Hogwarts Express lors de notre première rencontre, même toi tu aurais eu peur. Elle me veut et elle ne lésinera pas sur les moyens, j'en suis sûr. _

_-Je vois. Tiens, elle arrive. Dumbledore arrive aussi. Que le spectacle commence ! _

_-C'est sûr, on va bien rigoler. _

Harry plongea son regard vers son assiette, l'air encore un peu endormi, tandis que la rousse s'approchait de lui. Le directeur voulut l'intercepter mais la jeune fille atteint sa cible avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme.

-Harry ! s'écria Ginny. Je me suis tellement inquiétée quand tu es allé à l'infirmerie !

Brusquement, la Grande Salle devint silencieuse, avide de connaître la suite de la discussion à l'insu de la rousse mais évidemment pas du brun. Celui-ci laissa son interlocutrice babiller alors qu'une expression de pur dégoût s'affichait sur son visage. La jeune fille continuait, sans voir l'expression du jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait tomber dans les pommes, continua-t-elle, mais je te jure que je le découvrirais. Je suis sûre que c'est un de ces Slytherin qui a fait le coup, peut-être cet abruti de Black pour se venger du fait que t'éloignes de lui parce que tu sais qu'il est gay ou peut-être même cette tapette de Malfoy. J'avais bien vu qu'il lorgnait sur toi depuis un moment. Ce n'est qu'un connard qui lèche les bottes de Tu Sais Qui ...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry vit rouge.

_Je vais la massacrer ! _rugit-il._ Elle n'a pas le droit de parler de Sirius comme ça et encore moins de Draco ! Elle va payer ! _

Il se dégagea lentement et prit un visage neutre.

-Ginny ... susurra-t-il

-Oui, amour ? papillonna-t-elle ingénument

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant d'adopter un ton extrêmement tranchant.

-Tout d'abord, enlève ta main de mon bras, je ne crois pas qu'on ait élevé les Scroutts ensemble et en plus, je dois me désinfecter.

La tête qu'elle avait valait largement ce petit inconvénient passager.

-Ensuite, continua Harry, je ne pense pas, non je suis sûr que nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches pour que tu te permettes de telles familiarités avec moi.

La jaune fille se décomposait de plus en plus, comprenant enfin que quelque chose clochait.

-Que je te reprenne à parler comme ça de mon parrain ou de Draco et tu apprendras la définition du mot souffrance, reprit Harry. En fait, si tu t'en prends à un seul de mes proches, en ma présence ou non, tu le sentiras vraiment passer, et je me fous royalement que tu sois une fille, quoique tu es plus proche de la mante religieuse que de l'humain.

Tous les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Le brun entendait même en bruit de fond dans son esprit une ode à la victoire, sûrement Draco ou Sirius.

_Quels gamins parfois ! _songea Harry distraitement

-Mais ... balbutia Ginny ... mais je t'aime !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Tu m'aimes ? Permets-moi d'en douter lourdement.

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai deux raisons. La première, c'est que je ne pense pas qu'une personne qui se prétend amoureuse irait coucher avec une autre personne. Toi, ce n'est même pas ce que tu fais, tu écartes les cuisses systématiquement dès qu'on te le dis.

Il avisa le visage rouge de Ron, bien connu pour protéger la vertu de sa sœur, et sourit intérieurement.

-Ton frère ne le sait pas ? susurra Harry. Oups, c'était une secret ? Mais je ne savais pas que ça l'était. Toute l'école est au courant et je crois, si mes renseignements sont exacts, que tous les garçons actuellement en 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année, mis à part Neville, Draco, Théo, Blaise et bien sûr moi-même, sont passés dans tes draps. Sans compter ceux qui ont quitté l'école ces trois dernières années et les clients que tu prends lors des sorties à Hogmeade ou que tu rencontres en dehors de l'école le soir.

-Comment ... ?

-Comment je le sais ? Pour les sorties, je suis tombé sur toi alors que tu faisais plaisir à un homme qui devait avoir le double de ton âge, voire le triple. Pour le soir, j'étais en train de revenir à l'école d'un rendez-vous accompagné de mon parrain quand je t'ai vu entrer dans un des hôtels du village avec deux hommes. La deuxième raison, tu ne voudrais vraiment pas que je la dise devant tout le monde, crois-moi sur parole.

La rousse avait les larmes aux yeux mais cela se voyait qu'elle était ivre de rage. Le brun décida de lui porter l'attaque finale en trois temps.

_Et d'un,_ sourit intérieurement Harry.

-J'ai prévenu ta mère de tes petits penchants, déclara Harry nonchalamment. Normalement, je devrais avoir bientôt sa réponse.

Ginny devint plus blanche qu'un fantôme.

_Et de deux. _

-Le Daily Wizard a lui aussi été très intéressé par cette nouvelle, continua Harry. Surtout cette très chère Rita Skeeter.

_Et de trois. Coup de grâce. _

-Mais je crois que la personne qui a été la plus intéressée reste Mrs Bones, du département de la Justice magique, quand j'ai déposé plainte contre toi pour harcèlement, acheva Harry.

La rousse termina de perdre toutes ses couleurs et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Un sourire narquois orna les lèvres de Harry, sourire qui s'agrandit encore plus quand Ron poursuivit sa sœur. Tous les élèves le regardaient avec respect maintenant, ébahis de voir que le jeune homme avait révélé au grand jour l'un des plus grands secrets de l'école.

_-Mission accomplie, _fit Harry_. _

_-Chapeau, Harry, _félicita Draco_. Il ne manque plus que la sortie. _

_-Je m'en occupe. _

Harry se redressa et planta son regard dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

-Maintenant, la prochaine fois que je vous dis que l'une de vos élèves me harcèle, ne m sortez pas que ce n'est que de l'admiration, cracha Harry.

En même temps, il se faufila parmi les barrières de l'homme et implanta une conversation factice entre eux où le plus jeune se plaignait du comportement de la rousse. C'était un pari très risqué mais il avait décidé d'improviser. Une fois cela fait, Harry quitta la salle sur une envolée de cape qui aurait même fait pâlir Severus Snape, pourtant maître du genre.

On était en milieu d'après-midi et Harry avait passé quasiment toute la journée dehors. Mine de rien, l'histoire avec Ginny Weasley l'avait assez énervé et seules quelques heures de vol lui avait permis de se calmer.

-Harry !

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris.

-Daphnée ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Viens avec moi, je fais une expérience avec Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais ...

Mais il ne put ajouter un seul mot car la Slytherin l'entraînait déjà il ne savait où.

Ce fut un Harry bougonnant qui fut littéralement jeté dans la salle commune de Slytherin. Il fut surpris quand il découvrit, en plus de Hermione, non seulement Luna, Neville, Blaise, Théo et comble de malchance, Cassidy. En voyant cette dernière, il décida d'opérer une retraite stratégique. Mais celle-ci ne le laissa pas faire et l'entrava très soigneusement.

-Pourquoi ? fit difficilement Harry

-Les filles ont parié que tu ferais une merveilleuse poupée, ricana Idy. J'ai voulu voir ça.

-Qu'est-ce j'y gagne ? grogna Harry

-Une surprise, répondit Hermione. Messieurs, pour ne pas heurter la pudeur de notre cobaye, voulez-vous bien faire prendre une douche à ce cher Harry ici présent ? Nous nous occupons des tenues.

-A vos ordres, miss, s'inclina Blaise en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Eh ... attendez ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non ... NON ... NNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!

Quelques heures plus tard, le Survivant, qui méritait bien son titre, était lavé, pouponné et parfaitement habillé, en plus d'être encore de plus mauvais poil. Il bougonnait encore quand ses soi-disant amis le relâchèrent enfin. Et le résultat en valait vraiment la peine mais Harry, comme tout Slytherin, était d'une mauvaise foi navrante.

-Maintenant que vous avez bien joué, cracha Harry, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-On va te bander les yeux et t'emmener quelque part, répondit Daphnée, pas le moins du monde incommodée par le ton pris.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises, grogna Harry.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, fit Hermione en plaçant un bandeau sur les yeux de son ami.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Cassidy lui lança également un sort de confusion des sens avant de laisser Théo et Blaise emmener Harry. Celui-ci rageait intérieurement que son amie ait penser à lui brouiller toute possibilité de savoir où il allait. Alors qu'il ressassait ses idées noires, il sentit le sort s'estomper et découvrit qu'il était assis. Mais quand le sort disparut totalement, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un jouait du piano dans la salle où il était, et divinement bien en plus. La musique le calma et le détendit peu à peu et il décida de ne pas ôter le bandeau tout de suite pour profiter encore plus pleinement de la situation même non souhaitée.

Ce fut complètement calme qu'il accueillit la fin du morceau. Le bandeau tomba de lui-même en même temps qu'il entendit une voix bien connue.

-Tu n'es plus en colère, maintenant, j'espère Harry ?

-Plus du tout, Draco. Et d'ailleurs, comment savais-tu que je l'étais ?

-Tu as émis des ondes vraiment nocives depuis la scène dans la Grande Salle et ça n'a pas arrêté de la journée. Et Cassidy m'a prévenu.

Harry regarda Draco plus attentivement. Vêtu tout de blanc dans une tenue similaire à la sienne qui était noire, le blond était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Accoudé sur le piano à queue qui trônait dans la pièce, il semblait tout à fait dans son élément.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda Harry

-Il semblait que tu avais besoin de faire une pause, répondit Draco. Je me suis dévoué.

-C'est ça.

-D'accord, c'était mon idée.

Vaincu, Harry s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé où on l'avait déposé.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans l'une des salles de musique de l'école. Vu que l'option n'est plus donnée depuis des lustres, les salles sont tombées dans l'oubli. Mes parents m'ont parlé de celle-ci et c'est un peu un refuge. Comme tu adores quand je joues du piano, j'ai pensé que passer une soirée ici te ferait du bien.

-Merci, sincèrement.

-Pas de quoi.

-Avec tout ça, je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est. On doit aller dans la Grande Salle.

-Pas ce soir. On dînera ici, si tu le veux bien, bien entendu.

-Ça me va.

-Alors viens à table, c'est l'heure.

Draco se leva et tendit la main à Harry qui l'accepta avec plaisir pour se redresser. Il le conduisit dans une alcôve qui se révéla être une roseraie en fleur dont le plafond représentait parfaitement le ciel nocturne. Les deux jeunes hommes s'attablèrent et commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres tout en mangeant le succulent repas.

Mais alors que le repas se terminait, le comportement de Draco se changea subtilement, devenant de plus en plus tendu. Habitué à relever tous les détails, Harry comprit que son ami voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet en suspens entre eux.

-Écoute, Harry, fit Draco en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses.

-Des excuses ? sursauta Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ce qui s'est passé dans mes appartements.

Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, balbutia-t-il. C'était une erreur. Oublions ce qui s'est passé, veux-tu ?

Il se releva, peu désireux de continuer sur ce sujet épineux. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'une voix le retint.

-Que ferais-tu si ton cœur battait la chamade quand ton meilleur ami entre dans la pièce où tu es ? Quand un seul de ses sourire illumine toute ta journée ? Quand tu guettes son rire à chaque fois que tu le vois ? Quand tu ne souhaites que son bonheur, même s'il doit se faire loin de toi ? C'est ce que je ressens pour toi, Harry. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir surpris, c'est tout. Mais jamais je m'excuserais pour t'avoir embrassé, jamais. Ça a été la plus belle chose de toute ma vie. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je t'aime, Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna d'un bloc en entendant ces mots. Draco regardait l'extérieur et semblait vouloir éviter son regard pendant sa déclaration.

_Il m'aime ?_ se dit Harry, abasourdi. _Il m'aime ?! _

-Tu te demandes sûrement si je ne me moques pas de toi, continua Draco. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Te souviens-tu dans l'infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai embrassé. J'ai cru mourir quand tu t'es écroulé. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie et ça m'a convaincu de te révéler mes sentiments. Qui sait si demain nous serons toujours vivants, hein ?

_Se pourrait-il que mes sentiments soient partagés ? _s'interrogea Harry_. Se pourrait-il que je mette de la distance entre nous pour rien ? Se pourrait-il qu'il m'aime réellement ? Je ne veux plus vivre dans le doute. J'ai envie de lui laisser une chance. Une chance de me montrer son amour ... _

Fort de sa décision, Harry se dirigea vers Draco et s'assit sur ses genoux à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier. Doucement mais fermement, le brun s'empara du menton du blond et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci commença à paniquer.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas, balbutia Draco. Je me contenterais de ton amitié ...

-Dis-le.

Il prit une expression surprise.

-Pardon ?

-Dis-le.

Le blond ne mit que quelques instants pour comprendre ce que le brun voulait.

-Je t'aime, Harry Potter.

-Encore.

-Je t'aime.

Mais le doute s'insinua encore au mauvais moment.

-Mais toi ... ?

Le visage de Harry s'approcha de celui de Draco à un tel point que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

-Sais-tu quel est le plus puissant des antidotes ? murmura Harry

-Hein ?

-Est-ce que tu connais le plus puissant des antidotes au monde ?

-Non.

-C'est l'amour, celui avec un grand A. Et maintenant, quand ai-je eu besoin de cet antidote ?

Draco se plongea dans une intense réflexion. La dernière fois que Harry avait été empoisonné, il l'avait embrassé, ce qui l'avait sorti du coma de la potion de Nouvelle Vie. Mais quand avait-il été encore empoisonné ?

Ginny Weasley. L'Amortentia.

Harry avait suivi les pensées de son ami par Légilimencie.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de se libérer seul des effets de cette potion, souffla Harry. C'est de ressentir un amour pur et absolu pour une personne autre que celle qui a fait boire la potion.

-Qui me dit que c'est de moi dont tu es amoureux ? chuchota Draco

-Réfléchis ...

Le blond se souvenait de la fureur qui s'était emparé du brun quand ils avaient appris les projets du Lord à son sujet. Se pouvait-il ... ?

-Tu serais prêt à défier Voldemort pour moi ?

-Tu détiens mon cœur, Draco, et ce depuis longtemps. Ne doute jamais de mon amour car maintenant, je ne doute plus du tien.

Sur ces mots, ils s'accordèrent ce qu'ils se refusaient depuis un long moment déjà. Sans le remarquer, leurs magies s'agitèrent autour d'eux, se mêlant peu à peu, formant une aura unique.

Leurs lèvres s'unir pour sceller leurs paroles.

Il s'étaient enfin retrouvés et ils n'étaient pas prêts de se quitter.


	25. Chapter 24 Diviser pour mieux régner

_Disclaimer __**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.. Moi, je ne fais que joujou avec, surtout que sa fin est, comment dire, décevante de mon point de vue. **_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je sais ce que vous allez tous me dire, que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Je plaide coupable, si cela peut vous rassurer. Mais à l'époque où j'ai commencé à publier cette fic, j'avais commencé un nouveau boulot qui m'a pris tout mon temps, je ne rigole pas ! Depuis février 2009, si je ne trompe pas, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pour cette fic. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de chapitres selon mon plan ! Aujourd'hui, plus d'un an après, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Un conseil : relisez toute la fic avant d'attaquer. Bonne lecture ! _

_Gros bisous à tous ! Crystal of Shadow _

_**Chapitre 24 : Diviser pour mieux régner **_

La Saint Valentin était passée depuis quelques jours. Mindy était dans son bureau qui donnait sur Central Park à New York aux États-Unis. Elle regardait pensivement les bourrasques de vent qui secouaient les arbres du berceau de verdure niché au cœur de la grande ville. Ce jour-là comme tant d'autres, ces pensées étaient tournées vers sa tante bien-aimée, Cassidy Allan et son problème le plus récurent, Harry Potter.

La jeune femme avait été mise au courant du secret de l'ancien Harry Evans et elle ne comptait pas trahir sa confiance. Elle avait déjà rencontré le brun et elle était loin d'être la seule à avoir craqué sur cette petite bouille d'ange qui avait pourtant le don très agaçant de se fourrer dans les pires ennuis et de s'en sortir comme une fleur.

Mais il fallait l'avouer, ce contrat sur sa tête et celles de ses proches l'inquiétait beaucoup. Qu'on puisse en vouloir à ce point à un ange comme lui la déroutait !

Un battement d'ailes la réveilla. Après les vérifications de rigueur, elle prit la lettre et en sortit la première feuille. Au fil de sa lecture, elle sourit. Enfin ! Elle avait réussit à mettre la main sur l'original du contrat sur Harry !

En effet, contrairement aux autres contrats habituels, ces mises à prix avaient fonctionné sur le bouche à oreille, rendant quasiment impossible de connaître le point initial d'émission. Mais après des mois de recherches, Mindy avait enfin réussi à mettre la main sur ce document inestimable. Tout en souriant, elle sortit délicatement le second document de l'enveloppe et se mit à le lire. Mais contrairement au premier, son visage se mit à pâlir de plus en plus. Épouvantée, elle laissa tomber la feuille sur son bureau et tenta de se remettre du choc qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-MELISSA !

Mindy courut hors de la pièce. La situation était bien pire que tout ce qu'ils pensaient.

Au même moment, Cassidy rêvassait à Hogwarts. Les travaux pour la restauration des protection de l'école étaient fortement ralentis à cause du directeur qui ne la laissait pas voir lesdites protections dans leur totalité. Elle était folle de rage que quelqu'un ait si peu de considération pour la protection des enfants !

Le cri d'un aigle le tira de ses pensées. Elle détacha le courrier et le lut tranquillement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la signature. C'était Nathan, son compagnon qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

_Amour, _

_Je me doute que tu veux avoir des nouvelles fraîches de tes collègues. Mais d'abord, je t'assure que mon cœur t'appartient toujours ! _

Cassidy sourit. Ce n'était pas rien que Nathan lui disait cela. Il y avait quelques années, alors qu'elle rentrait de mission, elle avait découvert Nathan, Médicomage de la Confrérie, en train de se faire draguer par une nouvelle assassin tout juste arrivée. Le blond vénitien était complètement aveugle en termes de séduction et c'était bien connu des membres de la Confrérie donc il n'avait rien vu d'anormal dans le comportement de la femme. La rousse était entrée dans une colère noire et avait défié la femme bien connue pour séduire des hommes déjà pris. La punition avait été mémorable et son adversaire y avait perdu la vie suite à ses blessures. Mais depuis, Nathan faisait extrêmement attention.

_Mais je pense que tu le sais donc passons à autre chose. _

_Les triplés Malen. _

_J'ai été plus que surpris quand ils ont été amené à la base il y a quelques mois. Sans toi. J'ai eu des échos sur leur état plus que horrible mais je ne voulais pas donner foi à des rumeurs et je voulais attendre ta version des faits. Bien que tu m'aies rassuré sur ta santé presque immédiatement, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'était passé. _

_Soit. C'était ton droit. _

_Mais il y a une semaine, j'ai été affecté à leurs soins. _

_Par tous les dieux du ciel et de l'enfer, c'est en dessous de tout ce qu'on a pu raconter ! _

_Les soigneurs qui les ont vu ne leur donnent pas beaucoup de chance de survie, et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas loin de penser comme eux ! _

_Je me doutes qu'aucun d'entre eux ne t'a communiqué de nouvelles d'eux et je le fais à leur place. Il y a très peu de chances qu'ils redeviennent tes apprentis. Pour tout dire, je crois qu'ils n'ont plus aucun avenir dans le métier de tueur. S'ils ne sont pas tétraplégiques lorsqu'ils auront terminés leurs soins. De plus, Mélia m'a prévenu qu'ils étaient poursuivis pour de multiples chefs d'accusation dont harcèlement et tentative de viol. Même s'ils s'en sortaient, leur vie est totalement fichue. _

_Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé. Pour au moins les soigner correctement. _

_Tu ma manques tellement. J'ai hâte de te revoir. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Ton Nathan. _

Cassidy soupira. L'état des triplés Malen était donc critique, même plusieurs mois après leur correction. Mais il fallait dire que leurs bourreaux n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle avait vu les souvenirs de Lucius à travers une Pensine, ceux de Harry et de Severus étant trop chargés en haine pure ce qui risquait de blesser ceux qui visionnaient lesdits souvenirs, Cassidy avait bien failli régurgiter tous ses repas de la journée et c'était peu dire car elle était reconnue pour avoir un très solide estomac.

_Flash-back _

_Les triplés venaient de tomber dans une cellule spartiate, dans un enchevêtrement de membres. De l'autre côté de la porte, deux bruns et un blond arrivèrent avec grâce et surtout sur les pieds. Aussitôt, le plus jeune leva la main et les trois jeunes hommes flottèrent dans les airs. Ils furent sortis de leur cellule puis emmenés dans une salle dont la décoration ne laissait guère d'illusion sur son utilisation. _

_La salle de torture. _

_Sans attendre, celui qui contrôlait le sort de lévitation les plaça de part et d'autre dans la salle et les crucifia sans état d'âme, prenant cependant bien soin de ne pas coller leurs dos contre les murs. _

_-Alors, Severus, ils sont bien mis, comme ça ? demanda Harry _

_-C'est parfait, sourit Severus. Comment on s'organise ? _

_-J'avais dans l'idée que chacun d'entre nous ait droit de s'amuser une heure à tour de rôle. Comme ça, tu auras tout le temps de préparer tes potions et moi de faire chauffer quelques lames. _

_-Ça me va. Je te laisse commencer, vu que tu as plus de choses à leur faire payer que moi. Je pourrais en attendant commencer quelques potions qu'ils seront ravis de tester pour moi. _

_Les trois prisonniers, en entendant ces mots, se débattirent violemment mais les clous dans leurs poignets ainsi que dans leurs pieds ne leur permettaient aucune retraite possible. _

_Harry se rapprocha d'une table et passa lascivement sa main au dessus des objets exposés. Après quelques minutes de tergiversions, il s'empara d'une pince et vint près des trois hommes. Sans un mot, il arracha un à un tous les ongles, des mains comme des pieds, de chacun d'entre eux, prenant bien son temps pour faire le maximum de dégâts. Ils hurlèrent à s'en casser la voix mais Harry s'amusait bien trop pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Quand il eut terminé, c'en déjà au tour de Severus qui s'occupa de leurs dos avec une potion hautement corrosive. Et ainsi continua la torture durant vingt-quatre heures où les deux hommes rivalisaient d'imagination pour leur faire payer. _

_Fin Flash-back _

Cassidy ne pouvait se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu sans réprimer à grande peine un frisson d'horreur. Elle savait que les plus grands Death Eaters n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur mais en voyant Severus Snape en action, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux que c'était encore en dessous de la vérité. Quant à Harry, elle savait qu'il avait assimilé avec brio ses leçons mais qu'il les puisse les mettre en pratique était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensé. À dire vrai, ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait vraiment fait peur. Et surtout confirmait l'une de ses suppositions, à savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais pousser à bout le jeune homme.

Cassidy soupira et entreprit de répondre à son amant. Il valait mieux qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour qu'il puisse les soigner convenablement. Et puis, il ne fallait pas que les triplés Malen meurent non plus, ils devaient payer pour leurs crimes.

Sadique, elle ? Non, jamais !

Ce jour-là, Blaise se leva avec un sourire niais plaqué sur les lèvres. Ses camarades le notèrent aussitôt mais préférèrent se trouver loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour le cuisiner. Ils laissèrent passer tranquillement le petit déjeuner, endormirent la méfiance de leur proie avant de lui sauter dessus et de faire en sorte que leur absence à tous passe inaperçu au moins jusqu'au dîner. Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le brun fut kidnappé sans ménagement et conduit de force dans une salle loin des grands axes étudiants. Quand Blaise reprit ses esprits, se tenaient face à lui Daphné, Théo, Harry et Draco, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou non.

Nan, ils étaient ses amis donc ils ne lui feraient rien.

Quoique … Ils étaient capables du meilleur comme du pire.

Surtout du pire, en fait.

Blaise songea qu'il serait temps qu'il se mette à paniquer.

-Du calme, mon cher Blaise, dit d'un ton doucereux Draco en s'approchant.

Là, s'il criait maintenant, est-ce qu'on l'entendrait ?

-Nous voudrions simplement te poser quelques questions, sourit machiavéliquement Théo.

OK, là, c'était sûr, il allait y passer. Mais qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter des amis pareils ?

-A quel sujet ? couina Blaise

-Sur ton air joyeux, par exemple, fit Daphné.

-Euh …

-Alors ? demandèrent-ils tous en chœur

-Vous ressemblez à des Gryffindor, comme ça, osa Blaise.

-Ne commence pas à nous insulter, se redressa Harry. Réponds-nous simplement.

-Euh … Je sors avec Hermione ?

-On sait, soupira Daphné. Ensuite ?

-Elle est tout simplement géniale ! Je l'aime, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

-Vu ton air niais, on en a une bonne idée, ricana Théo. Comment s'est passé la soirée de la Saint Valentin ? On sait juste que Weasley a été envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Blaise leur résuma rapidement le début de son rendez-vous puis en vint à son retour de l'antre de Mrs Pomfrey.

-Le dîner était magnifique, déclara Blaise avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Nous avons discuté pendant le repas de tous les sujets qui la passionnaient. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je l'aime.

Et le jeune homme partit dans une description passionnée de sa bien-aimée durant un bon quart d'heure. Ses amis furent légèrement étonnés de le voir si épris. Ce fut Daphné la première qui capitula.

-Il y a rien à en tirer, secoua-t-elle de la tête. Il est tellement amoureux qu'il ne voit que Hermione. On n'est pas si débile quand on est amoureux, hein ?

-En tous cas, songea Théo, je pense à un autre truc. Hermione et Blaise se sont pas trop affichés ces derniers jours mais si leur couple venait à être connu, comment ça va se passer ? Parce que même si Harry ici présent a réussi à rapprocher les maisons, c'est encore trop tôt pour accepter les couples inter maisons.

-Tiens, ça, on n'y avait pas pensé, fit Draco. De toutes façons, les élèves savent que si on s'en prend à l'un des nôtres, ils en entendront parler toute leur vie.

-Mais c'est sûr que ça ne fera pas autant de bruit que quand le grand Harry Potter se mettra lui-même en couple, dit pensivement Théo.

Draco et Harry se jetèrent un regard effaré. Tout à leur couple naissant, ils n'avaient pas songé au regard des autres, sans compter qu'ils n'en avaient parlé à aucun de leurs amis. Il fallait s'en occuper tout de suite.

-Bon, décida Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine d'interroger Blaise sur sa Saint Valentin vu qu'on ne peut pas lui tirer les vers du nez. Notre après-midi est libre. Quand on aura tiré Blaise de son délire, on fait quoi ?

-Le temps est bon, fit Daphné. On pourrait aller se promener dehors. Et même faire nos devoirs.

-Déjà fait, dirent en même temps Draco et Harry.

-Pas drôle, les gars, bouda Daphné. Quiddicht ?

-Pas assez, répondit Harry.

-Reste plus qu'à prendre le soleil, sourit Draco.

-Comme tout serpent qui se respecte, ricana Harry.

Remus et Sirius s'étaient rendus au manoir Black pour y régler quelques affaires. Mais à peine avaient-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'ils surent que quelque chose clochait.

Une personne était venue. Mais qui ? La maison possédait de puissantes protections du fait de leur ancienneté mais il fallait être sacrément fort pour pouvoir passer outre.

Avec leur flair hérité de leur autre forme animale, les deux amis se mirent à la recherche d'indices. Les lieux étaient nickels mais pour un œil averti, on pouvait noter que les objets n'étaient pas à leurs places exactes. Prenant toutes les précautions possibles, ils se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la maison, seul endroit certain où l'invité indésirable n'aurait pas pu mettre les pieds. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius fit couler son sang et invoqua l'âme du manoir. Par ce biais, il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, les sorts laissés ainsi que les choses volées. La réponse leur vint sur de longs parchemins que Remus s'empressa de consulter. Alors que Sirius récupérait du rituel, Remus pâlit de plus en plus. Son ami finit par le remarquer.

-Moony ? Ça va ?

-Padfoot, on a voulu nous tuer.

-QUOI ?

Il se rapprocha et lut par-dessus l'épaule du châtain.

-La maison était truffée de pièges, expliqua Remus. Tous à un niveau tel qu'ils auraient pu nous être fatal.

-Si nous ne nous étions pas servis de nos sens … frissonna Sirius.

-On aurait pu y passer, confirma Remus.

-Tu penses que c'est qui ? Parce que mine de rien, cette personne a passé des barrières très puissantes !

-D'autant plus que personne ne sait où nous habitons. Je penche sur un sorcier puissant.

-Autant demander une signature magique. Je m'en occupe.

Le manoir lui fournit après un certain temps d'attente la réponse qui les laissa bouche bée.

-DUMBLEDORE ?

-C'est logique, réfléchit Sirius. Les traces ont été habilement effacées mais il en restera toujours une trace, aussi infime soit-elle, et c'est pour ça que la maison a mis tout ce temps. Mais pourquoi ?

-Notre ascendant sur Harry, comprit Remus. En tant que tuteurs, il nous écoute et a confiance en nous. Sans nous, qui sera la figure d'autorité du Sauveur ?

-Dumbledore. Il veut vraiment nous éliminer. Je pense que des mesures s'imposent. Mais je crains de recourir au Fidelitas.

-C'est qu'avec ce qui s'est passé pour Lily et James, ce n'est pas encourageant. Mais là, Dumbledore ne sera pas au courant et il ne lancera pas. C'est plus sûr. Sans compter que si Dumbledore veut nous tuer, nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur la liste.

-Tu penses qu'il va s'en prendre aux Malfoy ?

-C'est certain. D'autant plus que Harry est très proche de Draco. Je crois qu'il est temps de les faire venir. Une fois le Fidelitas jeté et eux ici, ils ne seront plus sur le terrain du directeur. Il y aura moins de risques qu'ils se fassent tuer.

-Mais, et Severus ? Il ne peut pas quitter l'école, tu le sais parfaitement !

-On n'a pas le choix. Mais un plan de secours pour ceux qui restent serait le bienvenu. Il faut y réfléchir.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, de toutes façons. Je vais demander à la maison de s'assainir des sorts et ensuite, je vais faire des recherches sur le Fidelitas.

-D'accord.

Les deux hommes vaquèrent chacun à leurs affaires tout en reconsidérant ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Ils avaient été trahi.

Par Dumbledore.

Cassiopée lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Elle se languissait de son amant Remus mais elle savait qu'il avait des priorités, même si elle savait qu'il aurait mille fois préféré rester avec elle. Son frère et sa belle-sœur étant en mission, elle était seule dans leurs appartements dans l'école. Plongée dans son livre, ce fut un courant d'air capricieux qui commença à la déranger. Intriguée, elle leva la tête, fronçant des sourcils. Elle se sentit oppressée, comme si les murs se refermaient lentement sur elle.

BLAM

La femme sursauta. Un vase posé sur un petit meuble venait de tomber au sol, brisé en plusieurs morceaux. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour tempérer les battements de son cœur qui s'était affolé sous le coup de la surprise. Après avoir repris son calme, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de réparation couplée à un autre de lévitation pour le remettre à sa place. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, rien ne se passa. Elle fronça des sourcils et recommença. Mais cela eut le même résultat.

_Ma magie ne fonctionne pas ? _s'étonna Cassiopée. _Ce n'est pas normal, je me trouve quand même à Hogwarts. _

BLAM

C'était cette fois un tableau qui venait de chuter au sol. La blonde décida de se lever et de remettre l'objet en place puis de ramasser les débris au sol. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la toile, elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

_Il n'y avait pas un passage entre le mur et le canapé ? _

Elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Des choses bizarres se passaient dans ces appartements et elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. L'envie de voir son amant se fit de plus en plus forte et elle décida d'y céder. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte et voulut tourner la poignée. Mais là, nouvelle surprise.

_C'est fermé ! Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Remus, j'ai peur, là ! _

Une détonation la fit sursauter et elle ne dut qu'à une chance insolente de ne pas se faire toucher par le sort qui venait de fuser.

_Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, par Morgane ? Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Et si possible, en un seul morceau ! Et sans magie en plus ! _

Comme la porte était exclue, Cassiopée n'avait le choix qu'entre la fenêtre, située au quatrième étage, et un éventuel passage dérobé se trouvant quelque part dans les appartements. Mais connaissant Dumbledore, il devait avoir pris soin de tous les condamner.

Les sorts volaient de toutes parts, touchant souvent la femme. Il s'agissait en plus de sorts non mortels mais particulièrement incapacitants quand ils touchaient la victime, du style sort de découpe. En sang, elle s'avança péniblement vers les hautes fenêtres, touchées par de plus en plus de sorts. Elle ne pouvait même pas se protéger avec un bouclier vu qu'aucune magie n'était possible.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la vitre, un sort l'atteignit vicieusement derrière le genou droit et coupant net les tendons de la cheville gauche, la faisant s'écrouler dans un hurlement de douleur. Son bras gauche en miettes, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir si elle n'y mettait pas du sienne. Alors, faisant fi de la douleur qui brûlait son corps, Cassiopée se redressa sur ses deux jambes, retenant à grande peine un nouvel hurlement et tenta de tourner la poignée de la fenêtre. Elle faillit s'écrouler en pleurs en s'apercevant qu'elle aussi était verrouillée. À travers les sorts qui ne manquaient pas de la toucher, elle remarqua un lourd chandelier posé tout près d'elle et s'en saisit de son unique main valide. Puisant dans le peu de forces qui lui restaient, elle le jeta contre le verre qui se fracassa en morceaux. Ne tenant pas compte des bouts restant qui lui arrachaient sa robe et sa peau, elle se laissa glisser en chute libre de l'autre côté, vers une mort certain, elle n'en doutait pas.

Mais ce fut un doux coussin qui l'accueillit au pied du château. Cassiopée qui avait fermé les yeux quand elle s'était sentie tomber, les rouvrit avec difficulté. Se voyant saine et sauve, et surtout sans âme qui vive à proximité, elle en déduisit la seule personne qui avait pu la sauver. Rampant tant bien que mal jusqu'au mur de pierres, elle posa délicatement sa main dessus tout en laissant ses larmes couler de soulagement.

-Merci, Hogwarts, de m'avoir sauvée, murmura-t-elle.

La pierre se réchauffa et lui transmit un peu d'énergie. Cela suffit pour qu'elle se lance un sort de stabilisation, un autre d'anti-douleur et un dernier de désillusion. Plus ou moins remise sur pied, elle s'empressa de quitter le domaine par l'un des passages secrets avant que celui qui avait commandité sa mort ne s'aperçoive de sa fuite.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu faire ça.

Dumbledore.

Le bal de l'ambassade de France en Angleterre battait son plein. Ayant pris la place de lointains cousins à eux qui avaient dû se décommander à la dernière minute sous leur insistance, Narcissa et Lucius, sous sortilèges, poursuivaient leur mission. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de surveiller un homme qui avait des liens assez étroits avec des fidèles bien placés de Voldemort.

Alors qu'une valse débutait, Lucius invita Narcissa à danser et tous deux s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse, attirant l'attention sur eux par leur virtuosité.

-Où est-il ? murmura Narcissa

-Près du buffet, répondit sur le même ton Lucius. Crois-tu qu'on devrait l'approcher encore un peu ?

-C'est une bonne idée. Mais vu notre succès, je crains qu'il ne faille attendre encore un peu.

Ils patientèrent donc avant de se rapprocher de leur cible. Sous couvert d'une conversation légère, ils récoltèrent plusieurs informations sur l'homme et avec l'aide de la Légilimencie, Lucius en récolta bien plus. Il fit bien attention à ne pas laisser de traces de son passage avant d'escorter sa femme vers une salle de bain.

-Alors ? pressa Narcissa après avoir lancé un sort de silence autour d'eux

-Dumbledore avait raison, répondit Lucius. Cet homme va rencontrer un Death Eater dans la soirée, dans un salon particulier. Il y aura un échange d'informations. Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut lui dire.

-On ne peut pas entrer avec eux, fronça des sourcils Narcissa. Et un sort d'écoute est hors de question. Un judas prendrait trop de temps à être trouvé.

-Nous pouvons nous poster à proximité pour lui subtiliser ses souvenirs par Légilimencie.

-C'est une idée, enfin la seule applicable. Allons-y.

Le couple revint en salle et attendit patiemment que leur cible quitte la salle avant de faire de même. Ils le filèrent discrètement jusqu'à une salle au fond du manoir dans lequel se déroulait la soirée. Ils entrèrent dans la salle voisine dont ils laissèrent la porte entrouverte et attendirent.

Une heure plus tard, le couple entendit la porte d'à côté s'ouvrir et une silhouette qui n'était pas celle de leur cible s'en aller. Aussitôt qu'elle se soit éloignée suffisamment, Narcissa entra, suivie de Lucius.

Mais il était trop tard.

Devant eux, au sol, se trouvait leur homme baignant dans son sang. Aucun doute qu'il était mort.

-Comment on fait ? demanda Narcissa

-Évacuons les lieux avant qu'on ne découvre le corps, suggéra Lucius. Nous sommes recherchés par le Ministère et par les Death Eaters. Ne leur donnons pas plus de chance de nous trouver.

Mais alors qu'il voulait rouvrir la porte pour qu'ils partent, Lucius découvrit que celle-ci était verrouillée. Fronçant des sourcils, il tenta de déverrouiller la porte mais à chaque fois, cela se soldait par un échec.

-Lucius ?

-Nous sommes enfermés.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'as pas fermé derrière toi, non ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il y a un problème.

-Un piège ?

-Ça en a tout l'air. Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite. La situation ne m'inspire pas confiance.

D'un commun accord, le couple se hâta pour chercher une sortie, la porte principale étant exclue. Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un passage secret pour pouvoir partir. Mais le seul qu'ils trouvent est parfaitement bloqué.

-Un piège ! siffla Lucius

-Une précaution ? demanda Narcissa

-C'est possible. Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

À l'aide de quelques sorts catégorisés de magie noire, ils découvrent le fin mot de l'histoire avec consternation.

-La pièce est scellé sur notre empreinte magique ? s'exclama Lucius, abasourdi

-Alors une personne savait que nous viendrions ici, en déduisit Narcissa. Et le seul qui savait c'est …

-Dumbledore, termina sombrement Lucius.

-Quelle est cette odeur ? fit suspicieusement Narcissa

Lucius renifla et décela une odeur de brûlé. Mais très vite, la pièce fut remplie de fumée.

-Ils veulent nous brûler vifs ! comprit Lucius

Ils s'acharnèrent sur les issues avec plus de rigueur. Mais soudain, la blonde nota un détail perturbant.

-Lucius ! Regarde la fumée ! Il y a des étincelles de magie ! Ils ont lâché un Feudeymon !

Son mari jura très peu élégamment et elle ne songea même pas à le réprimander.

Il y avait plus urgent, n'est-ce pas ?

Très vite, la fumée envahit le peu d'espace qui restait. Le couple avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Bientôt, ils durent s'allonger par terre pour respirer. Inquiet pour sa femme, de santé un peu délicate, Lucius blottit Narcissa contre lui. Il s'efforça de réfléchir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Lucius …

-Nous sortirons d'ici, Narcissa, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Draco sera furieux. Il criera qu'on aurait dû dire où nous allions.

-Il tient de nous.

-C'est sûr.

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

-Je t'écoute.

-Mais il faudra faire très vite après ça car Voldemort va pouvoir nous repérer.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais utiliser le plus puissant sort de destruction de magie noire. Ça va alerter le Ministère mais c'est soit ça soit nous mourrons.

-Alors vas-y.

Le blond se concentra et rassembla son énergie. Sa femme lui serra tendrement la main, lui transmettant tout son amour par ce biais. Il prit son courage et lança toute sa magie dans le sort.

Le mur en face d'eux fut littéralement pulvérisé, réduit en une fine poussière. Aussitôt, Lucius tira Narcissa derrière et la prit dans ses bars pour sauter au-dehors avec quelques sorts pour amortir leur chute. Ils atterrirent quand même durement au sol et Lucius sentit un craquement inquiétant provenant de son épaule. Il serra les dents et entraîna Narcissa à sa suite. Ils coururent hors du domaine alors que le Feudeymon embrasait la maison, heureusement située en campagne. Les cris s'élevaient tandis que la panique s'emparait de toutes les personnes présentes. Mais le couple ne s'en souciait pas le moindre du monde. Par tous les moyens, ils devaient partir sans quoi ils se feraient capturer et sans nul doute tuer. Au moment où ils passaient les barrières, ils aperçurent des Death Eaters apparaître devant eux. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Le couple disparut de leur champ de vision. Lucius les emporta dans le centre de Londres. Il préférait passer par le monde moldu pour rejoindre le seul endroit à ses yeux qui soit sûr, le square Grimmaud. En plus d'essayer d'échapper aux Death Eaters pour payer sa trahison, il devait échapper à celui qui les avait trahi, Narcissa et lui.

Dumbledore.

Draco était inquiet.

Il savait qu'il arrivait que ses parents et sa tante s'absentent pour les missions de l'Ordre donc il ne s'était pas fait trop de soucis lorsque quelques jours passaient sans qu'il ait de nouvelles. Mais là, cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il n'avait plus vu sa famille. C'était vraiment inquiétant.

Harry était dans le même état que lui. Son parrain et son oncle n'avaient eux aussi pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine et même Severus ne pouvait pas les renseigner. Tous les trois avaient tenté de les joindre par tous les moyens qu'ils connaissaient mais ils avaient fait chou blanc. La peur les rongeait. Ils étaient vraiment tentés de quitter l'école pour les chercher mais de par leurs positions respectives, il était hors de question qu'ils disparaissent sans laisser de traces.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de déclencher une mission de secours, Harry, qui fouillait distraitement dans sa malle pour s'occuper, tomba sur un objet qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis de nombreux mois. Son téléphone portable. Tout en souriant, il l'alluma, se souvenant des discussions enflammées qu'il avait eu avec certains membres de Requiem. Mais soudain, il se figea.

Il avait reçu un message.

Or, personne ne savait qu'il avait cet objet moldu magiquement modifié parmi ses affaires.

Personne, sauf sa famille.

C'est-à-dire Sirius et Remus.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour lire le message.

_Harry, _

_Nous sommes désolés mais nous ne pouvons plus revenir à l'école. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Severus, Draco et toi êtes à peu près en sécurité à l'école. Rassure les deux serpents avec toi mais par pitié, ne préviens pas Dumbledore que tu as eu des nouvelles de nous. Les autres sont également avec nous. On te préviendra quand tout sera arrangé. _

_On t'embrasse. _

_Sirius et Remus _

Harry fronça des sourcils. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le message datait de la nuit suivant leur départ, soit d'une semaine. Il se souvenait que le lendemain, le directeur avait annoncé que les deux professeurs seraient absents pour quelques jours car ils avaient des affaires personnelles à régler du ministère, ce dont Harry n'était même pas au courant alors que son parrain et son oncle avaient toujours l'habitude de le prévenir de leurs déplacements au plus tôt, même s'ils devaient partir dans la minute suivante. Et le soir même, les élèves avaient appris que le ministère avait été attaqué, ce qui l'avait angoissé encore un peu plus. Et maintenant ça …

Il rangea ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder et il fallait qu'il rejoigne son amour pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis ce matin. Il allait mettre son portable dans sa poche lorsqu'un nouveau message arriva. Il le lut rapidement.

_Harry, _

_Tout est arrangé. Narcissa, Cassiopée, Lucius, Remus et moi sommes au manoir. Personne ne doit savoir que nous y sommes. Préviens Draco et Severus et essaie d'empêcher Sev de nous rejoindre. C'est très important. Dis aussi à Cassidy de quitter les lieux au plus vite, il se peut qu'elle soit en danger. _

_Faites attention à vous. _

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Sirius _

Il haussa des sourcils. Cette histoire ne lui inspirait pas confiance du tout. Il s'apprêtait à le laisser dans sa malle mais il se ravisa et lança sur son portable un sort d'indifférence puis le mit en vibreur et le coula dans sa poche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se dépêcha de se rendre dans le hall pour tenter d'intercepter son amoureux. Mais celui-ci était déjà à table avec leurs amis qu'il salua et il s'installa tout en s'intégrant à la conversation.

Le dîner se terminait quand le directeur se leva pour réclamer le silence. Les élèves se calmèrent assez vite, surtout en remarquant l'air grave qu'il arborait.

-Chers élèves, commença Dumbledore. J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous êtes sans nul doute au courant de l'attaque qui a eu lieu sur Diagon Alley.

L'attaque avait fait des dizaines de morts la veille. À ce jour, le bilan total n'avait pas été établi.

-Je viens de recevoir une note du Ministère, continua-t-il. Parmi les victimes de cette catastrophe, ils ont retrouvé les cadavres de vos professeurs de Défense et de Duel. Je vous prie d'observer une minute de silence pour Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry et Severus. Harry parce qu'il s'agissait de sa famille et Severus car il y avait son amant. Tous deux conservèrent un air totalement neutre mais le tumulte de leurs sentiments était sans précédent. Immédiatement après que le silence se soit terminé, le maître de Potions quitta la salle en serrant les dents dans son mouvement de robes célèbre. Harry lui prit tout son temps et d'un seul regard noir empêcha tout le monde de lui poser des questions, y compris ses amis. Draco le rejoignit et lui posa une main sur son épaule pour lui communiquer tout son soutien et ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle. D'un pas vif, le brun se dirigea vers les cachots mais au lieu de se rendre dans le dortoir ou dans les appartements de Draco, Harry se rendit vers ceux de Severus qu'il ouvrit et qu'il sécurisa. Entendant l'eau couler, il n'hésita pas et partit dans la salle de bain sous les yeux ronds du blond. Sous la douche, Severus, tout habillé, laissait couler l'eau qui paraissait glacée sur lui. En sentant la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et plongea son regard rougi dans les deux émeraudes.

-Que fais-tu ici, Harry ? souffla Severus

-Sors d'ici, répondit fermement Harry. Il faut qu'on parle.

D'un pas maladroit, l'homme sortit de la douche et le plus jeune entreprit de le faire entièrement sécher par magie et de le traîner dans le salon. Sur l'initiative de Draco les attendaient trois verres de whisky. Ce dernier en mit un d'office dans les mains de son parrain qui s'empressa de le boire d'une traite. Aussitôt, son filleul le remplit et l'assit dans un fauteuil. Les deux élèves prirent chacun leur verre et s'installèrent à leur tour.

-Severus, fit Harry. Tu te calmes. Dans quelques minutes, Dumbledore va nous convoquer. Si tu y vas dans cet état, il n'aura aucun mal à découvrir tous nos secrets. Et tu sais que Sirius ne le voudrait pas.

-MAIS SIRIUS EST MORT ! hurla Severus, perdant tout contrôle

-Non.

Pour le coup, Severus et Draco en restèrent bouche bée.

-Pardon ? balbutia Severus, complément calmé

-Mon parrain n'est pas mort, articula Harry. Ni Remus.

-Mais Dumbledore …

-A menti. Ou sinon, je reçois des messages de l'au-delà. Écoutez, je n'ai pas plus de détails mais il faut que vous me croyez. Il faut que tu te reprennes, Severus, sinon les choses s'aggraveront.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est vivant ? Vraiment sûr ?

-Il y a de grandes chances, oui. Maintenant, remets ton masque. Dumbledore ne va pas tarder.

Et il avait raison. À peine eut-il terminé ses mots qu'un elfe de maison apparut porteur d'un message du directeur leur demandant à Harry et Severus de se présenter à son bureau. Draco décida de les attendre là. Harry et Severus rétablirent leurs barrières occlumens durement éprouvées par la nouvelle et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois là-bas, ils avaient tous les deux un visage inexpressif.

-Harry, Severus, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, sourit Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sans un mot.

-Je comprends que vous cachiez votre tristesse face à la mort de vos proches, fit Dumbledore. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci professeur, dit Harry d'une voix atone.

-Que nous voulez-vous, professeur ? fit Severus

-Je suis conscient qu'il y a des démarches à faire, dit Dumbledore. Le ministère souhaite voir Harry pour cela. J'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez l'accompagner, Severus.

-S'il vous plait, fit Severus.

-Alors nous ferons cela, dit Dumbledore. Vous partirez demain dès la première heure.

-Bien professeur, acquiesça Severus.

-Monsieur ? demanda Harry

-Oui mon enfant ? sourit Dumbledore

-Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de la famille Malfoy ? demanda Harry. J'en profite parce que Draco est un peu inquiet mais il s'arracherait la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

-Je comprends, rit Dumbledore. La fierté des jeunes hommes. Malheureusement, officiellement je ne sais rien. Officieusement, je crains qu'on ait également découvert parmi les décombres les corps des trois membres de la famille Malfoy.

-Pourrions-nous emmener le jeune Malfoy avec nous ? fit Severus. Nous pourrions le présenter comme soutien de Mr Potter, ce qu'il est déjà. Je l'ai trouvé en sa compagnie lorsque vous nous avez convoqué.

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients, déclara Dumbledore. Vous le préviendrez de l'arrangement, Harry.

-Oui professeur, répondit Harry.

-Pouvons-nous nous retirer maintenant ? demanda Severus

-Oui, allez-y, sourit Dumbledore. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, messieurs.

-A vous aussi, professeur.

Ils retournèrent dans les appartements du professeur de potions et Severus, Draco et Harry s'endormirent confus.

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux le lendemain matin. Après que Severus les ait quitté pour se coucher, il avait dû calmer Harry qui, tout en sachant que sa famille était en vie, ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. À force de câlins, de caresses et de baisers toutefois, il avait pu reléguer sa tristesse et son inquiétude au second plan. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il était temps qu'ils reviennent à la réalité.

Le blond s'extirpa non sans mal du lit et se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il songea à ce que les deux hommes lui avait appris en rentrant de leur rendez-vous. En effet, la soi-disant mort de sa famille lui avait donné un grand choc mais la certitude de son petit ami quant à leur vie l'apaisait. Et surtout, il voulait y croire.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine et apercevant le blond, il alla vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Bonjour, amour, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres.

-Salut à toi, mon bien-aimé, sourit Draco. Tu as faim ?

-Très.

-Vas-y, sers-toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se mirent à manger, chaque bouchée entre coupée de baisers plus ou moins sages. Ce fut pendant l'un d'entre eux que Severus les surprit. Figé sur le coup puis voyant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore entendu, avec un sourire machiavélique il décida de les interrompre à sa façon.

-Hum, hum.

Draco bondit de sa chaise et faillit jeter Harry de la sienne. Tous les deux le regardèrent d'un œil noir, leur aîné se foutant allègrement de leur gueule.

-Tu tiens à ce que j'ajoute le tailleur rose qui convient ? grinça Draco

-Tailleur rose ? questionna Harry, perdu

-Dolorès Ombrage, expliqua Severus. Elle a enseigné ici il y a deux ans mais elle était surtout là pour faire taire Dumbledore. Elle avait disons la fâcheuse manie de se faire annoncer par un petit toussotement et s'habillait généralement de rose ou de couleurs avoisinantes du plus mauvais goût. Sans compte ses cours qui consistait uniquement à de la lecture sans aucune pratique. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui nous en ont débarrassé.

-Oh …

-Mais cela n'explique pas le fait que je vous ai trouvé soudé l'un à l'autre, sourit Severus. Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Écoute parrain … fit Draco

-Je demande une simple réponse à ma question, coupa Severus. Depuis quand ?

-Le quinze février, avoua Harry, tête basse. Nous ne savions pas comment l'annoncer.

-Pour ma part je dirais que vous êtes enfin ensemble, ricana Severus. Si vous saviez comme je désespérais de vous voir vous tourner autour sans que vous n'agissiez.

-Eh ! s'offusqua Draco

-Peu importe, fit Severus. Les félicitations m'ont l'air de rigueur. Terminez de manger, nous partirons tout de suite après. Nous devons nous rendre au ministère puis à la banque. As-tu des documents à prendre chez toi ?

-Oui, répondit le brun. Et aussi une tenue un peu plus appropriée, je pense. Je n'ai pas de tenue de deuil à l'école. Et puis, je veux vérifier que Sirius et Remus sont bien vivants et si c'est le cas, j'obtiendrais des réponses qu'au manoir.

-C'est évident, confirma Severus. Alors nous passerons d'abord au manoir puis au ministère et enfin à la banque. Ça ira comme ça ?

-Parfait, fit Harry.

-Nous te laissons manger, déclara la blond. Pendant ce temps, nous allons nous habiller.

-D'accord, dit Severus. Ne faites pas de bêtises surtout !

-SEVERUS !

Vêtus de pied en cape, Severus, Harry et Draco quittèrent l'école avant que les premiers élèves ne les voient. Sitôt hors du domaine, ils s'empressèrent de se rendre aux Trois Balais pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur via le réseau de cheminée et passèrent dans le monde moldu. Ils se firent le plus discret possible pour éviter de se faire suivre et arrivèrent au manoir Black. Mais à leur plus grande surprise, le manoir n'était pas en vue.

-Où est la maison ? fit Harry qui commençait à paniquer

-Elle doit être sûrement cachée, en déduisit Severus. Et pour le faire avec une maison de cette taille, je pense qu'on a dû utiliser le Fidelitas.

-Le sort qu'on a utilisé pour mes parents ? sursauta Harry. Alors Dumbledore …

-Il n'est pas le seul à savoir jeter ce sort, coupa Severus. Seulement, il est assez ancien et très peu utilisé de nos jours. Une personne seule aurait du mal mais pour deux personnes ou plus ayant une puissance magique supérieure à la moyenne, c'est possible.

-Tu nous as dit que tu avais eu des messages de ton parrain après leur soi-disant mort, se rappela Draco. Tu ne peux pas par ce moyen essayer de les contacter ?

-Mais bien sûr ! bondit Harry. Dray, tu es un génie, mon amour !

Le brun embrassa rapidement le blond avant de sortir de sa poche un téléphone portable. Il appuya sur quelques touches avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

-Sirius ?

- …

-Morgane merci, tu es vivant ! Écoute, avant que tu m'engueules sur l'utilisation de mon portable, tu pourrais m'expliquer où est partie la maison, hein ?

- …

-Sirius, s'il te plait, je suis avec … Laisse tomber, passe-moi Remus. C'est important !

-…

-Remus, merci d'avoir pris le téléphone, Paddy allait me rendre dingue ! Écoute, je suis au square devant la maison avec Draco et Severus mais aucun de nous ne voit la maison. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

-…

-Ok, je t'attends.

Il raccrocha.

-Remus vient nous chercher, dit Harry.

Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant que le châtain n'apparaisse devant eux. Sans un mot, il leur tendit un morceau de papier.

-Retenez ce qu'il y a écrit puis je le détruirais, dit-il fermement.

Les visiteurs se penchèrent sur la feuille et la lurent attentivement.

_Les Slythindor ont leur QG au 12 square Grimmaud, Londres. _

Quand il fut sûr que le professeur et les deux élèves eurent appris par cœur la phrase, Remus brûla la feuille et en récupéra les cendres qu'il glissa dans une fiole qu'il mit dans sa poche.

-Maintenant, ordonna Remus, repensez à ce que vous avez lu.

Sous leurs regards incrédules, quelques instants plus tard, le manoir Black apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Le châtain les traîna à l'intérieur pour ne pas qu'on les voit et les conduisit dans le salon. Là, une assemblée les attendaient.

-Maman ! Papa !

Oubliant toute retenue, Draco se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, ivre de bonheur. Severus serra fortement Sirius dans ses bras qui se laissa faire et Harry se blottit contre Remus et laissa enfin ses larmes couler. Après cette série d'embrassades, tous s'installèrent.

-Que s'est-il passé ? murmura doucement Severus, heureux que son compagnon soit sauf

-Chacun d'entre nous avons été victimes de tentatives de meurtres, répondit Narcissa.

Les uns après les autres, tous racontèrent ce qui s'était passé face aux pièges qui avaient été dressés à leur intention. Les visages des trois derniers venus pâlirent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des récits.

-Et dire que Dumbledore a annoncé vos morts, souffla Draco.

-Pardon ? bondit Sirius

-C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, expliqua Severus. Hier, le directeur a déclaré qu'on avait trouvé vos corps sur Diagon Alley. Il nous a dit aussi qu'il se pouvait qu'on ait aussi trouvé les corps de Cassiopée, Narcissa et Lucius sur les lieux. Nous sommes passés pour récupérer des documents avant de nous rendre au ministère et à la banque.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas morts ! s'étonna Cassiopée

-Nous le savons, maintenant, confirma Severus. Mais d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, il n'y avait que très peu de chances que vous vous en sortiez vivants.

-Vous savez qui a fait ça ? demanda Harry

-Pour Sirius et moi, le manoir a très clairement identifié Dumbledore, soupira Remus. Pour Cassiopée, il n'y a que lui qui peut agir sur le château, dans une certaine mesure puisque c'est l'école qui l'a sauvé. Quant à Narcissa et Lucius, seul Dumbledore était au courant de tous les termes de leur mission. Personne ne savait qu'ils devaient se rendre là-bas.

-Tout le désigne alors, gronda Draco. Mais comment nous allons faire ?

-Et est-ce qu'il va s'en prendre aussi à nous ? ajouta Harry, se serrant tout contre Draco

-Il y a peu de chance, répondit Lucius. Vous avez fait en sorte de vous mettre sous les feux des projecteurs, comme dit l'expression moldue. Vous êtes au centre de la vie de l'école. Vous faire disparaître reviendrait à amener le chaos dans Hogwarts. Sans compter la place qu'a Harry dans le monde sorcier.

-Et dire que ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile, soupira Draco.

Comme pour le soutenir, Harry lui caressa tendrement la joue, amenant un tendre sourire sur les lèvre du blond ce qui fit sourire le brun. Tous les adultes soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda malicieusement Sirius

-Plus de deux semaines, répondit Harry. On ne savait pas comment vous le dire, en fait.

-Du moment que vous êtes heureux, ça nous va, résuma Narcissa après quelques regards aux autres.

-Mais vous l'avez dit à vos amis ? fit Lucius

-Non, répondit Draco. Et Blaise nous l'a fait remarquer il y a quelques temps. Avec cette nouvelle menace, nous ne savons pas si c'est une bonne chose de s'afficher ou pas.

-Je pense qu'il est mieux que vous restiez bien en vue, réfléchit Remus. Dumbledore ne vous attaquera pas de front comme ça.

Severus avisa l'heure.

-Il faut que nous y allions, fit-il. Nous sommes attendus au Ministère avec Dumbledore. Monte t'habiller, Harry. Je vais prendre les documents dont tu as besoin.

Après une étreinte chaleureuse, chacun remit son masque puis ils transplanèrent vers le ministère.

Un comité d'accueil les attendait dans le hall qui comprenait le ministre lui-même accompagné du directeur de l'école.

-Mr Potter, veuillez recevoir toutes mes condoléances, fit Fudge, un sourire hypocrite au visage.

-Je vous remercie, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils se rendirent tous dans le bureau du ministre qui commença.

-Très bien. Comme vos tuteurs sont morts, et cela bien que vous soyez déjà majeur, il vous faut un tuteur pour la fin de votre scolarité. Le professeur Dumbledore s'est aimablement proposé pour ce poste.

_Il rêve en couleur, le vieux !_ songea Harry

-De ce fait, il aura un droit de regard sur toutes vos transactions financières et devra aussi vérifier votre logement principal. La tutelle prendra fin à votre dix-huitième anniversaire, naturellement.

_Comme si j'allais le laisser mettre les pieds encore une fois au manoir et le laisser fouiner comme il veut, _grogna Harry.

-J'ai ouïe dire que vous possédiez le titre de Lord Potter. Comme vous devez le savoir, ce titre vous donne une place dans le Magenmagot. Comme vous êtes encore à l'école, c'est votre tuteur qui vous remplaçait aux réunions. Avec sa mort, vous devez également hériter de son titre de Lord Black ainsi que de sa place dans le conseil. Le professeur Dumbledore vous y remplacera donc.

_Lui donner le poids des clans Potter et Black dans le Magenmagot ?_ sursauta Harry. _C'est du délire ! _

-Nous allons maintenant procéder à la signature des papiers. Alors …

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à redire à votre programme, Mr le Ministre.

Fudge se figea, apparemment surpris d'être interrompu.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Harry ? fit Dumbledore

-J'ai ici avec moi quelques documents qui vous intéresseront sûrement, susurra presque Harry.

-Quels documents ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air soupçonneux

-Mon émancipation, révéla Harry.

-Pardon ? balbutia le ministre. Mais il ne l'est pas stipulé dans nos registres …

-Je ne suis pas né sur le territoire anglais, contrairement à ce qu'on croit, fit Harry. Mes parents étaient allés rendre visite à de la famille aux États-Unis et il se trouve que je suis né là-bas avec une semaine d'avance. Ils sont venus me déclarer que le 1er août. De ce fait, je suis américain. J'ai pu ainsi demander avec l'accord de mes tuteurs mon émancipation à mes seize ans. Je gère mes propres affaires depuis cette date. Techniquement parlant, je n'ai plus de tuteurs depuis plus d'un an. Lord Black me remplaçait par procuration du fait que j'étais encore étudiant et non parce que j'étais encore son pupille. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de tuteur pour la fin de ma scolarité vu que j'en avais pas en entrant à Hogwarts.

-Mais il vous faut un tuteur ! s'écria Fudge

-Alors ce sera Andromeda Black Tonks, déclara Harry. Mon parrain avait fait son testament et m'a mis au courant de son contenu. S'il venait à décéder après notre retour en Angleterre avant la fin de ma scolarité et si le problème de tutelle venait à se présenter au cas où mon émancipation ne serait pas reconnue, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait que je sois confié à sa cousine Andromeda.

-Nous devons voir ce testament, fronça des sourcils Dumbledore.

-Il est gardé à Gringotts, répondit Harry. Et il me semble que la lecture d'un testament ne se fait qu'en présence des personnes citées à l'intérieur. Il faudra voir avec les Gobelins.

-Je vois, capitula Dumbledore.

-Il me semble que ce problème est réglé, fit Harry. Autre chose ?

-Non, bégaya Fudge. C'était tout.

-Alors je vais me retirer, déclara Harry. J'ai d'autres rendez-vous et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Mr le Ministre. Mr le directeur.

Le brun se leva et quitta la pièce suivi des deux Slytherin qui les saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils firent leur possible pour partir du Ministère au plus vite et débouchèrent sur Diagon Alley peu de temps après. Ils s'engouffrèrent sans un mot dans Gringotts pour éviter que Dumbledore ne s'invite à la réunion. Harry avisa un Gobelin seul et s'approcha de lui pour que personne ne puisse entendre la conversation.

-Je souhaite le bonjour, noble gardien des trésors, salua Harry dans la langue des Gobelins.

L'être sursauta en entendant un Humain parler sa langue et encore sans accent ni aucune faute de prononciation. -Je vous souhaite également le bonjour, noble visiteur, répondit le Gobelin dans la même langue. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'aimerais rencontrer le Gobelin qui garde les coffres de ma famille, fit Harry.

-Votre nom ?

-Harry Potter. Je souhaiterais aussi rencontrer les Gobelins qu s'occupent des coffres de mes tuteurs ainsi que de deux de mes amis en même temps.

-Très bien. Leurs noms ?

-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Cassiopée et Lucius Malfoy.

-Compris. Je vais vous mener dans un salon particulier en attendant que j'aille chercher les personnes que vous voulez voir.

Il les fit passer derrière le comptoir et les mena dans les dédales du bâtiment. Il ouvrit une porte et leur intima silencieusement d'entrer dans une magnifique pièce.

-Je vais faire le plus vite possible, fit le Gobelin dans sa langue. Prenez vos aises. Et toutes mes félicitations pour votre parfaite maîtrise de notre langue, Mr Potter.

-C'est une honneur pour moi que de pratiquer cette noble langue, s'inclina Harry.

Le Gobelin sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

-Cassidy et la Confrérie, répondit Harry à la question silencieuse. Une fois, je suis allé avec elle chez les Gobelins. J'étais assez jeune et j'étais émerveillé par cette langue. Le Gobelin affilié à la Confrérie a été d'accord pour me l'enseigner, ce qui est un honneur très rare. Et voilà.

-As-tu d'autres choses que tu caches ? demanda Severus. J'ai été très étonné de savoir que tu étais déjà émancipé.

-C'est l'une de mes sorties de secours, sourit Harry. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça pourrait servir. Surtout depuis qu'on sait que Dumbledore se méfiait de nous.

-Tu penses à tout, félicita Draco.

-Ne jamais se laisser prendre au dépourvu, c'est une chose que les Maraudeurs et Cassidy m'ont toujours dit, expliqua Harry.

-Pourquoi as-tu demandé à voir les Gobelins s'occupant de Remus et Sirius ? demanda Draco

-Ils doivent savoir qu'on a annoncé leur mort, répondit Harry. Cependant, j'imagine que le ministère et Dumbledore vont essayer de profiter du temps de la succession pour se remplir les poches. La banque est une institution indépendante des gouvernements. Je vais juste leur mettre des bâtons dans les pattes. Ils commencent sérieusement à m'énerver.

-Ils peuvent faire ça ? sursauta Draco. Mais alors …

-Ils vont sûrement vouloir se servir dans la fortune de tes parents, termina Severus. Mais tu n'as aucun droit sur les fortunes de Narcissa, Cassiopée et Lucius, normalement.

-Pour les jumeaux, c'est vrai, avoua Harry. Mais pour Narcissa, c'est différent. Elle reste une Black et elle est toujours soumise aux lois des Black. Sirius est le chef de cette famille, étant l'héritier de la branche principale. Narcissa étant dans la branche secondaire, elle lui doit donc obéissance. Mais comme elle est mariée à un Malfoy, elle a procuration sur les avoirs de cette famille, y compris donc sur ceux de Lucius et de Cassiopée. Je suis l'héritier de Sirius et donc le prochain Lord Black donc Draco, en tant que fils de Narcissa, sera sous ma protection. Comme je me doute que le Ministère ne va pas laisser Draco toucher son héritage tranquillement, je m'amuse à me mettre en travers de leur chemin,.

-Tu as l'air d'y avoir réfléchi, soupira Draco.

-En fait, non, avoua Harry. C'est Mindy, la nièce de Cassidy, qui m'a dit de faire ça. Elle m'a prévenu par lettre de ce qui pouvait arriver si Sirius et Remus venaient à mourir. Elle la première se méfiait beaucoup de Dumbledore. Il semblerait qu'elle avait vu juste.

À ce moment-là, le Gobelin revint suivit de trois autres de ses congénères.

-Lord Potter ?

-Exact, répondit Harry dans la langue des Gobelins tout en se levant. Merci d'accepter de me rencontrer.

-On nous a vanté votre parfaite maîtrise de notre langue. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que cet entretien se déroule en anglais, pour que mes compagnons puissent suivre la conversation, pria Harry.

-Très bien, dit un Gobelin en anglais, comme demandé.

-Vous avez demandé à nous voir ?

-C'est juste, fit Harry. D'ici très peu de temps, le ministère devra vous avoir contacté, si ce n'est déjà fait, au sujet de la mort de mon parrain Sirius Black, de mon second tuteur Remus Lupin, ainsi que de celles de Cassiopée, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

-Cela nous est parvenu aujourd'hui même, à peine une heure avant votre venue. D'ailleurs, j'ai ouïe dire que vous seriez sous la tutelle du sorcier Dumbledore.

-C'est ce que le ministère avait prévu de faire mais il a été porté à leur attention que j'étais émancipé bien avant de revenir en Angleterre. Je suis hors d'atteinte pour l'instant, expliqua Harry.

-C'est compréhensible. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

-J'imagine que vous avez des moyens propres pour savoir si l'un des propriétaires des comptes est décédé ou pas, non ? questionna Harry

-C'est exact.

-Vous devez donc savoir que malgré les affirmations du Ministère, mes tuteurs Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont bel et bien en vie, affirma Harry.

-Nous venons à l'instant de vérifier, c'est le cas.

-Parfait, sourit Harry. Mes compagnons et moi-même pensons que le Ministère va essayer de mettre la main sur les clans Black et Potter. Mais mon émancipation les entrave beaucoup trop. Dumbledore souhaite avoir ma tutelle pour faire main basse sur mes possessions. Il va tout faire pour que ce soit le cas mais je leur ai certifié que Sirius avait fait son testament pour que ce soit Andromeda Black Tonks qui l'ait si le cas se présentait. Il va venir pour demander à voir ce testament.

-Nous voyons où est le problème. Cependant, vous devez savoir qu'un testament ne peut être lu qu'à la mort de la personne. Donc nous ne pouvons accéder à le requête du directeur de Hogwarts.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, remercia Harry. Ce problème réglé, passons à l'autre. Je crois savoir qu'avec la soi-disant mort de mes tuteurs, on a dû vous annoncer celle des trois Malfoy.

-C'est exact. Votre venue a donc un rapport avec la présence du jeune héritier Malfoy à vos côtés.

-C'est ça, reprit Draco. Ma famille est très mal vu par les sorciers, que ce soit ceux dit du bon côté comme ceux du mauvais. Le Ministère a une dent contre mon nom et va faire tout son possible pour me spoiler tout que je possède.

-Le Ministère n'a aucun droit sur une succession. Cependant comme vous êtes censé n'être encore qu'un étudiant, il peut comme pour Mr Potter tenter de vous imposer un tuteur.

-Le testament de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy me désigne comme le tuteur de Draco, renseigna Severus.

-Un problème de réglé. Mais vu votre passé, cela ne les empêchera pas de s'immiscer dans l'histoire.

-Et c'est là que j'interviens, fit Harry. En tant qu'héritier de Sirius, j'obtiens le contrôle du clan Black, dont fait parti Draco par sa mère. Est-il possible que la fortune des Malfoy passe sous mon contrôle avant que le Ministère ne s'en mêle ? C'est un bon moyen pour qu'elle ne soit pas dilapidée.

-C'est une excellente suggestion, Mr Potter. Il serait sage de le faire tout de suite. Nous garderons ces informations sous le couvert du secret. Pouvons-nous vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?

-Nous avons fait le tour, je crois.

-Très bien. Nous devons avoir quelques signatures pour que les transactions soient officielles.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les trois Slytherin sortirent de la banque la mine intérieurement satisfaite et retournèrent au manoir Black pour mettre au courant le reste de la famille des derniers évènements puis retournèrent au château.

Alors que Severus allait faire son rapport à Dumbledore en tant que professeur accompagnateur, Draco et Harry se rendirent vers les appartements du premier pour enfin se poser et assimiler correctement toutes les informations qu'ils avaient reçues aujourd'hui. Sans réfléchir, ils se coulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le blond se mit à masser le brun qui ronronna de bonheur.

_-Que faisons-nous pour Dumbledore ? _fit Harry par télépathie

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée, _répondit Draco. _Le fait qu'il ait tenté de tuer notre famille démontre qu'il veut absolument mettre la main sur toi, qu'importe le prix. Ou bien qu'il y a une chose qui précipite ses plans, ce qui est plus plausible. _

_-Tu as raison. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre à nous aussi, hein ? Sans compter Severus. _

_-Nous sommes à Hogwarts et la dernière mort qu'il y a eu remonte à Mimi tuée par le Basilic de Slytherin il y a cinquante ans. De plus, s'il te tuait, toute la société se révolterait contre Dumbledore pour ne pas t'avoir suffisamment protégé. _

_-C'est vrai. Cela ne nous dit pas ce que nous allons faire. _

_-Notre famille nous a dit que nous étions sous les feux de la rampe à cause de nos positions respectives. Il faudrait les renforcer. _

_-Tu penses à dévoiler notre couple ? _

_-C'est la seule chose assez importante pour braquer tous les regard sur nous pour un bon moment. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Cela te gène ? _

_-Pas vraiment. Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde aurait été au courant. Que ce soit un peu plus tôt n'est pas un problème. _

_-Il faut d'abord prévenir nos amis. Ils doivent être au courant les premiers. _

_-Ça me va. Comment les contacter ? _

_-Un hibou, nous n'avons pas de moyens de communication plus rapide. En plus, je n'ai pas envie de fouiller tout le château, surtout que je ne sais pas ce que prépare la Weasley. _

_-Tu te méfies encore d'elle ? _

_-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Elle veut la gloire que tu lui apporteras sur un plateau. Elle ne n'en démordra pas, elle sera Mrs Potter quoi qu'il en coûte ! _

_-Tu es jaloux ? _

_-Furieux qu'elle veuille me voler celui que j'aime, oui ! Dis-toi bien qu'elle ne t'approchera pas à moins de dix mètres sinon je lui ferais comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. _

_-Tu es mignon, tu sais ? _

_-Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon ! Je suis beau, époustouflant, tout ce que tu veux mais pas mignon ! _

_-Et effroyablement sexy, ça te va, hum ? _

_-Ça peut se négocier … _

Sur ces mots, Harry enlaça Draco pour lui offrir un long et langoureux baiser qui laissa le blond pantelant puis le brun se leva et partit rédiger les quelques lettres pour appeler ses amis. Draco, encore choqué, ne put se dire qu'une seule chose.

_J'ai fait le bon choix en tombant amoureux de Harry Potter … _

Peu avant le dîner, un groupe se faufila tranquillement vers un recoin des cachots tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir. Arrivés devant un tableau, ils demandèrent l'accès et lorsqu'il pivota, révélant le salon de somptueux appartements, tous se figèrent.

Sur le canapé se trouvait un couple magnifique tendrement enlacé qui dormait paisiblement. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, car c'était eux, s'étaient endormis en attendant leurs amis. L'air serein qu'ils affichaient tous les deux les convainquit qu'ils étaient heureux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Neville décida de s'approcher d'eux pour les réveiller. À bonne distance, il les appela.

-Draco, Harry.

Aussitôt, une paire d'émeraudes s'ouvrirent, légèrement hagardes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour complètement se réveiller et prendre en compte de son environnement immédiat. Son regard fut capté par une mèche blonde qu'il replaça doucement derrière une oreille tout en souriant. Le geste amenant un sourire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, il s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser à son aise. S'en suivit alors un baiser tendre et amoureux qui les laissa essoufflés.

_-Bonsoir, amour, _fit Harry. _Bien dormi ? _

_-Toujours entre tes bras, _sourit Draco. _Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas seuls. _

_-Je sais. Je pense qu'ils sont maintenant au courant de ce que nous voulions leur annoncer. _

_-Donnons-leur confirmation. _

Le couple se redressa et arrangea sur leur tenue avant de porter leur attention sur leurs amis. D'un geste, ils leur pria de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt.

-Il semble que les anges vous soient favorable, sourit Luna.

-Je crois qu'ils nous ont béni, répondit Harry.

-Je ne crois pas avoir tout suivi, fronça des sourcils Blaise.

-C'est simple, fit Hermione. Cupidon, le dieu de l'Amour, est toujours représenté sous la forme d'un enfant ange. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis notre soirée du quinze, révéla Draco. On ne savait pas trop comment vous le dire.

_-On l'utilise assez souvent cette excuse, _remarqua Harry.

_-C'est parce que c'est la vérité, _haussa des épaules Draco.

-Toutes mes félicitations, sourit Théo. Vous savez, vous formez un très beau couple.

-Encore plus que Blaise et Hermione ? sourit malicieusement Draco

-Incomparable, renifla Neville. Vous êtes tous les deux les plus grandes personnalités de l'école. Votre couple fera un choc.

-Pourvu qu'il tue la Weasley, grogna Draco.

-Ah oui, se souvint Hermione. Vous avez ce petit problème.

-Ce n'est pas un petit problème ! s'enflamma Draco. Elle s'approche encore une fois de Harry et elle n'en ressort pas vivante.

-Du calme, rigola Luna. On voit que tu es très possessif.

-C'est un tord ? grommela Draco en se refrognant

-C'est très beau, au contraire, murmura Harry en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, fit Blaise. J'imagine que vous voulez l'annoncer à l'école. C'est parce que tes tuteurs sont morts ?

-Je sais qu'ils veulent me voir heureux, coûte que coûte, sourit pauvrement Harry, parfaitement dans son rôle. De là où ils sont, je veux qu'ils voient que c'est le cas avec Draco. Et que surtout, ça va durer longtemps.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui serra la main.

-Il n'empêche, fit Blaise. Comment vous allez l'annoncer ? Parce que vous rouler une pelle dans la Grande Salle, ça a le mérite d'être clair mais ça manque de classe.

-Et puis jamais un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait à faire une chose aussi vulgaire, renifla Draco. Nous sommes des aristocrates, non mais !

-Une déclaration ? proposa Luna

-Nous sommes amoureux, pas Huflepuff, grogna Draco.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, fit soudain Hermione, le regard illuminé. J'ai entendu parler d'une tradition des Sangs Purs concernant la cour.

-Je ne vois …Ah oui ! fit Théo.

-Quelqu'un peut m'éclairer ? demanda Harry, perdu

-Il y a quelques siècles, quand un sorcier de famille noble voulait épouser une fille du même milieu, il fallait respecter plusieurs règles, expliqua Neville. Il fallait qu'il demande la permission aux parents de la courtisée, ensuite qu'il lui envoie une fleur de cristal.

-Une fleur de cristal ? répéta Harry

Il tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

_-Tu m'as envoyé un lys de cristal,_ fit Harry.

_-Exact,_ répondit Draco. _Mais ce n'était pas dans l'optique de cette tradition. Elle est quasiment oubliée de nos jours, tu sais. _

D'un geste discret de la main, Harry fit venir le cadeau dans la chambre de Draco. Il se leva ensuite pour le récupérer et le faire admirer par ses amis.

-Est-ce que ça ira ? hésita Harry

-C'est parfait ! sautilla de joie Hermione. En plus, il est magnifique !

-Fais attention ! bondit Harry en voyant la fleur vaciller

Il la récupéra et lança un regard noir à Blaise qui avait failli faire tomber l'objet. Ce dernier se ratatina sur place.

-Du calme, tempéra Hermione. Harry ? Tu voulais en faire quoi ?

-Le porter en pendentif, avoua Harry.

-Il ne fait pas trop efféminé, regarda pensivement Théo. Oui, c'est possible. Mais il faudra ajouter quelque chose pour qu'on comprenne bien qu'il vient de Draco et de nul autre.

-Et comment ? demanda Harry, intéressé

-Il faudrait mêler vos blasons respectifs dessus et que ce soit voyant, expliqua Théo.

-D'accord ! sourit Harry. Tu peux le faire ?

-C'est une œuvre Malfoy, Harry, fit remarquer Théo.

-Et alors ?

-Seul un Malfoy peut toucher ce qui a été créé par un Malfoy, expliqua Draco. C'est une caractéristique des anciennes familles.

-Oh ! fit simplement Harry. Alors je te le passe.

Délicatement, le brun tendit l'objet en cristal que le blond reçut avec respect. Il brandit sa baguette et murmura longuement une douce litanie inaudible pour les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers le brun.

-Tu peux apposer ton blason, maintenant.

À la plus grande surprise du groupe, Harry ne sortit pas sa baguette mais conjura par magie une fine dague en argent. Il s'entailla la paume de la main avant de faire couler quelques gouttes de sang au cœur de la fleur. Sans un mot, il nettoya la lame avant de la tendre à Draco qui exécuta les mêmes gestes sous les hoquets de stupeur de leurs amis. Une fois cela fait, le couple unit leurs mains au-dessus de la fleur et laissèrent leurs magies respectives filtrer hors de leurs corps. Bouche bée, tous virent la fleur se transformer et se scinder en deux. D'un côté apparut un lys avec en son creux le blason des Malfoy et d'un autre un narcisse avec le blason des Potter. Les deux ouvrages étaient de toute beauté.

-Mais … bégaya Hermione.

-Les miracles de la magie, sourit Harry. Il arrive que la mienne n'en fasse qu'à sa tête quand je la laisse sortir librement. Elle a dû se dire qu'il ne devait pas y avoir que moi qui devait porter un symbole qui soulignerait le fait que j'étais pris et la magie de Draco a dû suivre le mouvement.

D'un coup de baguette, Draco fit apparaître deux chaînes pour y glisser les deux pendentifs. Ces derniers brillèrent vivement sur la peau de leurs propriétaires avant de pulser de façon sourde.

-Ils sont magnifiques, félicita Luna.

-Il va être temps d'y aller, fit remarquer Neville en avisant l'heure. Prêts pour le show ?

-Et comment ! s'écrièrent les autres

Tous se levèrent et réajustèrent leurs tenues avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle tout en discutant calmement en apparence mais quiconque les connaissant bien pouvait déceler ça et là quelques traces de fébrilité.

Devant les portes battantes, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se calmer un tant soit peu et paraître naturels. Chacun se regarde, impatients du coup d'éclat à venir.

-Prêts ? souffla Draco qui tenait fermement la main de Harry

-Quand tu veux, sourit Harry en lui serrant la main.

Les autres signifièrent leur accord d'un signe de tête.

Avec sa baguette, Draco ouvrit alors les portes, amenant le silence dans la Grande Salle. Le groupe le plus en vue de l'école s'avança alors, en pleine discussion passionnante. Mais alors qu'ils progressaient dans l'allée pour rejoindre leurs places, des sifflements d'admiration fusèrent de part et d'autre lorsqu'on remarqua la beauté des pendentifs. L'immense sourire de leurs propriétaires les sublimait encore plus.

Soudain, un bruit d'étranglement détourna l'attention des élèves du groupe. Tous se tournent alors vers la table des professeurs, à l'origine du bruit. À la plus grande surprise de tous, il s'agissait du grand Albus Dumbledore qui tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Minerva McGonagall essaya sans succès de l'aider et finalement, ce dernier se reprit.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit Severus. Un problème ?

-Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, fit Dumbledore en ignorant la maître de Potions, puis-je savoir quand avez-vous décidé de vous Lier ? Sans mon consentement en plus ?

Des hoquets de stupeur s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Se Lier était un acte haute de conséquences dans le monde de la magie. Il revenait à une promesse de mariage très spéciale car elle aboutissait à une cérémonie qui unissait les magies et les énergies vitales des deux partenaires d'un couple. Très peu de personnes s'étaient engagées dans ce type d'union, trop lourde de conséquences si elle venait à être brisée. Il s'agissait surtout de personnes d'âge mûre qui optaient pour ce genre d'union et le faire si tôt revenait à montrer la force de l'amour qui liait les deux personnes en question. Elle n'était valable cependant que si le couple en question était reconnu comme tel par un sorcier en plein maîtrise de sa magie, généralement le plus puissant des environs. Évidemment celui qui l'était officiellement était Albus Dumbledore.

Cependant …

-Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de votre permission pour nous Lier ? renifla Draco. Les Malfoy n'ont pas de maître et vous ne serez jamais le mien, que je sache !

-La tradition veut … commença Dumbledore

-Sauf votre respect, je connais la tradition, peut-être même mieux que vous, coupa le blond. Mais si j'ai décidé d'afficher ouvertement ma volonté de me Lier à Harry, c'est que j'ai su remplir les conditions pour le faire.

-A qui avez-vous donc annoncé votre couple, alors ? siffla presque Dumbledore

-A moi, répondit Severus en se dressant contre son employeur. Ainsi qu'à Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

-Mais … balbutia Dumbledore

-La tradition veut que le couple soit reconnu par un sorcier en pleine possession et ayant la pleine maîtrise de sa magie, déclara perfidement Draco. Le fait que ce soit généralement le plus puissant des environs donne simplement plus de poids et de considération au couple. Ce n'est aucunement obligatoire. Donc votre accord ne nous était absolument pas nécessaire.

Le directeur dût s'incliner. Ivre de rage, il se rassit, dardant sur le couple un regard promesse de mille et une souffrances. Draco en réponse, leva fièrement la tête puis s'approcha de Harry pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Ce n'était pas très classe mais cela avait le mérite de s'imprimer durablement dans les esprits des élèves en lettres de feu : quiconque s'approchait de Harry Potter encourait la colère de Draco Malfoy. Et vu la façon dont le brun répondait au baiser brûlant, sans compter sa réputation, la réciproque avec de très grandes chances d'être vraie. Après cela, le groupe alla s'asseoir et se mit à manger, ne se préoccupant pas du tout des autres.

_-Très belle mise en scène,_ félicita Severus.

_-Merci, _fit Draco. _Mais j'ai de la chance qu'il se soit enfoncé de lui-même. Ne jamais essayer de coller un Malfoy dans des domaines dans lesquels il excellera toujours. _

_-Les chevilles vont bien ? _railla Harry

_-Parfaitement, merci,_ répondit Draco.

_-Je vous laisse, je dois voir les réactions de Dumbledore,_ fit Severus.

La soirée se terminait en beauté.

Au cœur de la nuit, une silhouette quitta la tour des Gryffindor pour s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de l'antique bâtisse. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle parvint à des appartements du château où elle prit bien soin de s'enfermer. Une fois cela fait, elle ôta enfin se cape pour dérouler une lourde chevelure rousse. Cassidy, car c'était elle, soupira de soulagement. Dans le plus grand secret, elle avait entreprit de fouiller de fond en comble toutes les parties utilisées de l'école. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pu percer tous les secrets mais ce qu'elle avait découvert était tout simplement édifiant. Consciente qu'il lui fallait faire très vite, elle se mit à préparer ses bagages. Son travail initial, renouveler les protections, étant fait depuis longtemps, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester sur place, bien que cela l'ennuyait de laisser Harry, Draco et Severus dans ce nid de vipères. Mais il lui fallait absolument partir et elle avait déjà trop tarder, son départ étant prévu au début dès la mort de Sirius et de Remus annoncée. Elle n'eut aucun scrupule une fois terminé de monter dans le bureau du directeur pour le réveiller et annoncer son départ sous un prétexte des plus fallacieux. Elle eut un sourire intérieur quand elle découvrit de l'autre côté de la porte un Albus Dumbledore aux yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et à la tenue plus que débraillée.

-Miss Allan ? fit Dumbledore d'une voix pâteuse. Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Je viens de recevoir un courrier de la famille de ma famille qui me demande de retourner immédiatement chez moi, débita Cassidy consciencieusement.

-Est-ce réellement urgent ?

-Les affaires familiales, monsieur le directeur.

-N'auriez-vous pas pu attendre le matin pour me le dire ?

-J'en suis vraiment navrée mais la situation est telle qu'il me faut partir tout de suite.

-Certes … Mais pour les protections de l'école ?

-Je voulais venir vous en parler au petit déjeuner. J'ai terminé.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Parfaitement. J'ai procédé aux derniers ajustements il y a quelques jours. Je ne peux plus rien faire d'autres.

-Je vois. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous laisser partir. Je vous souhaite donc un bon retour chez vous, miss Allan.

-Merci, monsieur le Directeur.

-Vous ne prévenez pas le jeune Harry Potter ?

-Je n'ai pas le cœur à aller le réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Je lui écrirais une lettre aussitôt que je serais arrivée. Il comprendra, il m'est plusieurs fois arrivée que je parte très vite.

-Très bien. Bon voyage, alors.

-Bonne nuit.

La rousse s'empressa de sortir des lieux et prit la direction de la sortie. Mais très vite, une sensation oppressante s'abattit sur elle. Les armures bougeaient lugubrement. Les escaliers n'allaient pas dans la direction voulue. L'atmosphère était pesante. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

_Dumbledore veut m'éliminer_, devina Cassidy.

Toujours prête, elle sortit de ses poches quelques armes et se prépara à combattre. Sachant parfaitement qu'il était inutile de forcer le chemin, elle alla de bonne grâce dans la direction que lui indiquait indirectement le vieil homme. Elle fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle se dirigeait vers les sous-sols, lieu où se trouvaient les anciennes salles de duel à ce jour tombées dans l'oubli. Elle les avait passées au peigne fin et avait découvert qu'elles n'avaient jamais été vidé de leur matériel. Or, du matériel de duel était extrêmement dangereux. Si des élèves étaient tombés dessus, on aurait eu à déplorer de nombreux morts, sans exagération.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte principale du quartier de duel, celle-ci se referma violemment derrière elle. Elle ne sursauta pas, consciente que le moindre geste de sa part pourrait bien lui coûter la vie. Elle vérifia que ses bagages ne la gêneraient pas avant de se tourner vers la surprise de Dumbledore.

Un bruit non loin d'elle la fit pivoter. Elle tenta de percer les ténèbres des lieux mais elle faillit s'étouffer en découvrant ce à quoi elle devait faire face.

_Seigneur …Où ce vieux fou a-t-il pu dénicher ces créatures de l'enfer ? _se dit Cassidy

Devant elle se trouvaient quatre Ombres Démentes. Créatures des plus rares apparentées aux Dementors ayant le pouvoir d'enfermer leurs victimes dans un monde de cauchemars.

En clair, Cassidy Allan allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens pour se sortir de là. Car mine de rien, ses mauvais rêves n'étaient guère reluisants. Elle restait une tueuse à gages et elle avait dû faire face à des situations très difficiles.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle resserra sa poigne sur ses armes et se prépara au combat mentalement. Car ce n'étaient pas les coups physiques qui allaient compter mais le match psychique qui allait se jouer entre les créatures magiques et elle qui déterminera qui vivra ou pas.

Autre part dans le château, une salle finissait d'être saccagée dans les règles de l'art par une autre rousse. Ginny Weasley se déchaînait sur les pauvres meubles qui n'avaient rien demandé. Mais la jeune fille s'en fichait éperdument trop aveuglée par sa rage dévastatrice.

Harry Potter, _son_ futur mari, s'était Lié à cette raclure de Draco Malfoy !

Comment avait-il pu oser ? Il était à elle, rien qu'à elle ! Même s'il l'avait rejeté devant toute l'école, elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, peu importe ce que disaient les autres. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et vite. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps car si le nouveau couple annonçait ses fiançailles, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait briser leur relation. Mais il était évident qu'elle allait au devant de grandes difficultés. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient de loin les sorciers les plus puissants de leur génération et les attaquer de front n'était pas du tout une chose à faire. Utiliser une autre personne pour les séparer n'avait pas marché, aux vues de ce qui était arrivé à Pansy Parkinson et elle doutait de pouvoir obtenir de puissantes potions de la part de ses frères aînés les jumeaux et encore moins de Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Il lui faudrait se débrouiller elle-même pour une fois, pour pouvoir espérer conquérir l'homme qu'elle voulait. Il fallait qu'elle mette surtout toutes ses ressources et ses capacités à contribution si elle voulait avoir les résultats qu'elle espérait ardemment. Doucement, Ginny reprit son calme pour réfléchir à un plan qui lui assurerait de devenir Mrs Potter.

Un rire machiavélique brisa soudainement le calme de la nuit.

L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'une main ensanglantée passa difficilement l'embrasure des grandes portes de l'école. Un corps suivait avec tout autant de difficultés, couvert de sang et de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Au prix d'une lutter mortelle et acharnée, Cassidy avait fini par vaincre, non sans payer un très lourd tribu. Consciente qu'il ne lui restait très peu de temps avant que Dumbledore ne découvre qu'elle était encore en vie, elle siffla longuement une douce mélodie et quelques instants plus tard, un aigle géant vint se poser auprès d'elle. Elle le caressa tout doucement avant de s'effondrer entre ses ailes. Elle s'installa avant de murmurer à la créature :

-Ramène-moi chez moi, je t'en prie, mon ami.

L'animal obtempéra en poussant un cri aigu puis s'éleva dans les airs, emportant avec lui la femme loin de jeux dangereux.

Le petit déjeuner fut assez mouvementé ce jour-là.

Le couple phare de l'école, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, était encore plus regardé que d'habitude, notamment à cause des pendentifs qui scintillaient doucement autour de leur cou respectifs. Les élèves étaient encore sous le choc de savoir que tous les deux étaient sur le point de s'unir de la manière la plus irrémédiable qui existe dans le monde sorcier et cela forçait largement le respect, déjà conséquent, que tous avaient pour eux.

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore rageait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu les séparer plus tôt. En effet, il savait que s'il tentait quoi que soit, cela lui retomberait dessus, avec pertes et fracas, sans compter Voldemort qui en profiterait sûrement, qui savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce sorcier mégalomane.

C'est dans cette ambiance un peu incertaine que Ginny Weasley fit à son tour son entrée. Parée de ses plus beaux atours, elle s'avançait dans la Grande Salle, attirant les regards. Le couple ne la regarda que brièvement avant de retourner dans sa conversation, faisant fulminer intérieurement la rousse. Celle-ci s'assit auprès d'Hermione et entra dans la conversation, ou plutôt s'y incrusta, charmeuse. Personne ne lui adressait directement la parole, sauf Hermione, même si c'était d'un ton froid. Mais Ginny ne perdait pas espoir. Elle essayait de capter le regard d'Harry en le fixant mais au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme en eut marre et rendit son regard.

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _maugréa Harry

-_Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle te fixe,_ confirma Draco. _Envoie-la bouler sinon je le fais et tu retrouveras du sang sur les murs. _

-_Ça donnera une bonne raison à Dumbledore pour t'enfermer quelque part loin de moi. Non, reste tranquille je t'en prie. _

-_C'est bien parce que c'est toi. _

-Weasley ? demanda froidement Harry. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit Ginny.

-Alors arrête de me fixer comme ça. C'est agaçant à la fin.

La réplique eut l'effet d'une gifle pour la rousse. Mais son plan était infaillible. Consciente qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue, elle se leva et s'en alla tout en frôlant le brun, apparemment accidentellement. Elle ne dut la vie sauve qu'à la présence d'esprit de Blaise qui avait vu la scène qui avait immobilisé à son insu Draco qui était sur le point de sauter à la gorge de la rousse. Aussitôt celle-ci partit, le brun se tourna vers le blond.

-Ne te préoccupes pas d'elle, soupira Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trafique mais je me méfie, fit Draco.

-Aucun d'entre nous n'a confiance, dit Blaise. Mais il ne faut pas de scandale. Elle reste quand même l'une des protégées du directeur.

-Tu as sûrement raison, soupira Draco en enlaçant doucement Harry pour un chaste baiser. Et si nous y allons ?

-Bonne idée, accepta Neville au nom des autres.

Le groupe quitta donc la table. Chacun alla en cours et personne ne repensa à la présence près d'eux de la rousse.

Le soir, Harry décida de rendre visite à Cassidy, ne la voyant que très rarement. Ne voulant pas le lâcher d'une semelle, surtout avec Ginny qui rôdait, Draco décida de l'accompagner. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de la tueuse à gages, ils furent surpris de trouver la porte scellée.

-Harry ?

-Quelque chose cloche, Dray, et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir quoi. Surveille les alentours s'il te plaît.

Le blond s'exécuta et le brun entra en transe. Ce dernier connaissait la signature magique de la femme et il lui était plutôt aisé de la retrouver malgré les centaines qui s'avoisinaient dans l'école. Il allait la suivre lorsqu'un cri perçant lui fit perdre sa concentration. Fronçant des sourcils, il se tourna, tout comme Draco, vers la source du bruit et découvrirent un aigle posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Il m'a fait sursauté, avoua Draco.

-Moi aussi, concéda Harry. Mais ce ne doit pas être possible. À moins que …

-Harry ?

Le brun s'avança vers l'animal qui se percha tout naturellement sur son bras. Et à sa patte se trouvait une minuscule enveloppe. Délicatement, Harry s'en empara et l'oiseau s'envola après un coup de bec très gentil. Le blond s'aperçut que son petit ami arborait un air sombre. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait avoir d'explications dans l'immédiat, Draco le traîna jusqu'aux cachots vers leurs appartements qu'il sécurisa

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

-Normalement, il est quasiment impossible de nous tirer de transe, commença le brun après avoir poussé un long soupir. Mais cet aigle l'a fait. La Confrérie a dressé ce type d'oiseaux pour les messages très urgents.

-Tu penses qu'il vient de là pour toi ?

-Les Grands Maîtres de la Confrérie ne me contactent que par le biais de Idy.

-Alors ouvre !

Harry obéit donc et rendit sa taille normale à la lettre. Mais il haussa des sourcils en déchiffrant l'expéditeur.

-Nathan ? s'exclama Harry

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Draco, perdu

-C'est le compagnon de Idy, répondit Harry, soucieux.

Il décida de lire la missive à haute voix.

_Cher Harry _

_Cela doit t'étonner que je t'écrive mais la situation l'exige. Si je le fais, c'est parce que je connais la relation particulière que tu entretiens avec Cassidy. Et en plus, elle m'a demandé de le faire. _

_Bref. _

_Cassidy est arrivée sur le dos de Lot … _

-Lot ? interrogea Draco

-Il s'agit d'un aigle géant, répondit Harry. C'est un ami de Idy.

…_or, tu sais comme moi qu'il ne vient que si on a vraiment besoin d'aide. Il l'a mené jusqu'à moi et il m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de moi en priorité. Mais j'ai très vite compris que ce n'était pas en tant qu'amant. _

_Cassidy était en sang, au bord de la mort. Elle luttait pour rester consciente et les seuls mots qu'elle répétait en boucle c'était « Prévenir Harry ». _

_Dès que j'ai fini les soins je me suis assis pour t'écrire cette lettre. Je ne te cache pas que ses blessures étaient très graves, autant que celles que tu as infligé aux triplés Malen. Elle est dans le coma pour l'instant mais son état s'est stabilisé. Elle sera sur pied dans quelques semaines s'il n'y a pas de complications. _

_Je tiens à te préciser que nous avons recherché les origines de ses blessures. Ce que nous avons découvert dépasse l'entendement. Et vu que nous savions qu'elle était à Hogwarts, nous estimons que tu dois être mis en garde. _

_Connais-tu les Dementors ? Quelle question, je t'ai soigné lorsqu'ils sont venus à la Confrérie. Il existe des créatures semblables bien dangereuses qui leur sont apparentées. On les appelle les Ombres Démentes. _

_Je te vois hausser des sourcils. Tu te demandes pourquoi je te parle de ces créatures supposées disparues ? Tu te demandes si je n'ai pas perdu la tête en voulant te faire un cours ici et maintenant, hein ? Ce n'est pas pour rien, je te rassure. _

_Si je t'en parle, c'est parce que nous savons de façon quasi certaine que ce sont elles qui ont blessées gravement Cassidy. Et je ne plaisante pas. _

_Tu en déduis les conclusions logiques. Il y en a sûrement dans l'école. Je ne te fais pas un dessin sur ce qu'elles sont capables de faire mais tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Malheureusement, Cassidy dans le coma, nous ne savons pas si elle a pu en tuer ou pas. _

_Mais au-delà de cette menace hautement préoccupante, il faut que tu vois plus loin. Il y a des personnes très puissantes qui en veulent à ton entourage car faire entrer ces créatures de l'Enfer dans un bâtiment que Cassidy venait de protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré les difficultés relève du tour de force. _

_Fais très attention, Harry. Parce que tu sais que si tu venais à mourir, je ne pourrais même pas arriver à retenir Cassidy de te suivre. Elle a déjà perdu ta mère, sa sœur de cœur, alors elle ne perdra pas toi non plus, quitte à te suivre, même moi qui suis son fiancé le sait. L'amour qui vous lie est indescriptible et rien ne peut le briser. _

_Je te donnerais de ses nouvelles le plus vite possible. _

_Et sois prudent surtout. Hors de question d'enterrer le dernier des Potter. _

_Je ne veux pas mettre en terre celui que je considère comme mon neveu, presque mon fils. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Nathan _

-Son fils ? fit Draco

-Cassidy et Nathan sont pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus de parents, expliqua Harry. Enfin, de l'image que je me fais d'un couple de parents. Je le leur ai dit et ils m'ont avoué qu'ils me considéraient un peu comme un fils, quand ce n'était pas comme un petit frère. Nous n'en avons parlé qu'une seule fois. Mais le fait qu'il le rappelle montre que ses avertissements lui tiennent à cœur.

-Et que sont les Ombres …?

-Les Ombres Démentes. Des cousins éloignés de Dementors en bien plus dangereux. Ils plongent leurs victimes dans un monde de cauchemars. Une fois que tu as croisé leur regards, c'en est fini de toi. Ensuite, l'esprit envoie au corps des signaux lui disant que ce qu'il voit est vrai et les blessures apparaissent. Quand l'esprit et le corps souffrent en cœur, l'Ombre dévore sa victime. Vivante.

-C'est répugnant ! Imagine que Voldemort connaisse leur existence. Il s'en serait donné à cœur joie pour les utiliser !

-C'est vrai mais si ça avait été le cas, il aurait dû se séparer des Dementors car ils ne peuvent pas se supporter. Et les Ombres Démentes sont bien moins contrôlables que les Dementors.

-Je vois. En attendant, nous nous trouvons avec un soutien en moins à l'école. Il vaut mieux le dire à Sev. Il ne va pas être content.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Allons-y.

Les deux jeunes hommes se faufilèrent donc jusqu'aux appartements du directeur de Slytherin qui était en train de brasser quelques potions dans son laboratoire. Il fut aussitôt mis au courant et réfléchit immédiatement à la situation.

-En effet, c'est très embêtant, concéda Severus. Mais comme le dit Harry, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons faire avec. Dumbledore cherche vraiment à être ton unique soutien.

-Penses-tu qu'il veuille vous éliminer aussi, Draco et toi ? s'alarma Harry

-C'est une possibilité à envisager mais, coupa le sombre professeur alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche, ça lui sera très difficile. Je suis le directeur de Slytherin et le seul qui maintient les élèves pro Voldemort en laisse. De plus, je suis professeur dans cette école et votre parent de substitution à tous les deux. Me tuer reviendrait à s'interroger sur la mort de Sirius et de Remus et ça, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore le veuille. Quant à Draco, le fait même que vous vous soyez Liés empêche de le tuer. Il faut que vous annonciez vos fiançailles pour qu'on ne puisse plus rien lui faire. Mais en même temps, tu en es conscient, cela donne une cible de choix pour Voldemort car s'il tue Draco, il te tue toi par la même occasion.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Le choix était ardu.

-Lions-nous, décida Draco.

Une paire d'émeraudes l'invita à s'expliquer.

-Peu importe qu'on puisse me tuer pour te tuer toi, fit Draco. Pense au fait que tu auras à disposition ma puissance magique ce qui sera non négligeable face à Voldemort.

-Mais toi … hésita Harry.

-J'ai les mêmes atouts que toi, balaya Draco. Et puis, je suis en danger depuis le début de l'année. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins … Retiens simplement que je serais toujours à tes côtés.

-Merci.

-Évitez les débordements sentimentaux quand je suis là et quand je ne peux pas en faire de même avec mon Gryffindor, grinça Severus.

-Très drôle Sev, rigola Draco.

-Nous te laissons, alors, fit Harry en emportant son blond. Puisque nous te gênons …

-C'est ça, fuyez, sales gamins !

Sur ces mots, les deux élèves s'en allèrent pour une séance de câlins bien méritée.


	26. Chapter 25 L'union fait la force et des

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.. Moi, je ne fais que joujou avec, surtout que sa fin est, comment dire, décevante de mon point de vue.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Mea culpa, je n'ai pas publié depuis un bout de temps.

Mais je vous rassure, la fic est terminée ! Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai terminée de l'écrire !

Et pour vous, chers lectrices et lecteurs, je terminerais de la publier avant la fin de l'année ! Bonne lecture !

Gros bisous à tous ! Crystal of Shadow

_**Chapitre 25 : L'union fait la force et des liens à briser**_

-Souhaites-tu vraiment te Lier à moi maintenant ? demanda Harry dans l'ombre de la nuit

Le couple s'était glissé dans le lit pour s'embrasser tendrement. L'heure les invitait aux secrets murmurés.

-Je t'aime, Harry, sourit Draco en caressant la joue du brun. Nous ne pouvons attendre la fin de la guerre pour nous Lier car on ne sait pas quand elle se finira ni même si nous y survivrons tous les deux. Le moment est bien choisi car ainsi, tes ennemis y réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'attaquer l'un d'entre nous. Nous n'avons peut-être plus autant de soutien adulte que nous avions mais nous serons infiniment plus puissants. Penses-y.

-J'ai vraiment peur de te perdre.

-Sans le Lien, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver très vite. Il nous garantie un sursis non négligeable. Et arrête de trouver des prétextes. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

-Très bien.

Harry serra dans ses bras Draco qui en ronronna presque.

-J'ai peur, Dray.

-Moi aussi, 'Ry. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Nous sommes au centre d'une guerre. Qui sait ce qui se passera. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous battre du mieux que nous pouvons, et si possible, gagner.

-Je sais.

Silence.

-Quelle serait la date parfaite pour nous Lier ? demanda soudainement Harry

-Laisse-moi réfléchir … Si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours, c'est dans cinq jours.

-Alors nous le ferons. Nous n'avons aucune démarche à faire ?

-Seulement nous trouver dans un lieu hautement symbolique et bien évidemment chargé en magie. Nous sommes à Hogwarts donc cela ne posera aucun problème. Reste à trouver le lieu exact.

-Moi je sais.

-Je peux savoir ?

-Non, ce sera une surprise. Ne cherche pas, sinon ça ne vaudra pas le coup. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord. Donc tu t'occupes de la salle. Tu as ta tenue ?

-Celle de cérémonie des Potter ?

-Non. C'est notre moment à nous. Laisse-moi m'occuper des tenues. Je vais faire aussi les invitations. Mais nos parents ne pourront pas venir ici !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Ils viendront, sois-en sûr.

-Je te fais confiance mais ne me déçois pas. Alors je disais, il y aurait Severus, Blaise, Théo, Daphné, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Une autre personne ?

-Oui. Ajoute Nathan. Il viendra.

-En si peu de temps ?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. C'est le mariage de tes rêves, Draco. Et je ferais tout pour le réaliser.

-Je veux bien te croire. Donc il y aura nos parents et nos amis. Une cérémonie intime. Parfait. Nous devons écrire notre Serment à la Magie.

-Je le ferais. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de prévenir nos invités de la date de la cérémonie. Je m'occupes du reste.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

-Hors de question ! Fais ce que te dis, je t'en prie.

-Très bien, tu as gagné.

-Je t'aime, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry James Potter.

Les jours suivants filèrent à une vitesse folle. Mis dans la confidence en premier, Severus décida que les amis des deux garçons seraient soumis au Fidelitas concernant le fait que les Malfoy, Sirius et Remus étaient en vie mais qu'ils l'apprendraient qu'à la cérémonie. De son côté, Draco stressait à mort pour la future cérémonie qui se préparait dans le plus grand secret sans qu'il n'y fasse quoi que ce soit. Sa plus grande peur était bien évidemment que Dumbledore découvre le pot aux roses avant d'être mis devant le fait accompli. Les amis du couple, très vite mis dans la confidence de la cérémonie, essayaient de réconforter le fiancé tout en couvrant la disparition du second fiancé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Enfin le jour J arriva. Fébrilement, toutes les personnes invitées à la cérémonie attendaient la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient tous revêtus leurs plus beaux atours et patientaient avant que Harry ne les amène au lieu de la cérémonie.

Dans ses appartements, Draco, vêtu d'une tunique de style elfique et d'un pantalon, le tout d'un noir profond coupé d'entrelacs d'argent, faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée. Hermione, Luna, Daphné, Blaise, Théo, Neville et Severus, tous parée de riches tenues de cérémonie, le regardaient avec un sourire ironique. L'angoisse de Draco était touchante car qui ne serait pas perturbé par l'approche de son mariage ?

-Mais où est-il ? bougonna Draco. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait à l'heure !

-Du calme, Draco, sourit Severus. Il va arriver.

-Il a raison, soutint Blaise. En plus, si tu continues comme ça, tu auras des rides avant l'heure et tu ne seras plus parfait.

Le Slytherin eut juste le temps de se baisser avant de recevoir un sort de magie noire particulièrement vicieux. Le professeur réagit immédiatement et délesta le jeune fiancé de sa baguette avant qu'il ne fasse encore plus de dégâts. Il hésita à le ligoter à une chaise mais connaissant la fierté des Malfoy, Severus savait qu'il allait le sentir passer. Il était encore en train de tergiverser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Draco se redressa. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-Harry ? hésita le blond

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ayant un pressentiment, Draco scanna les environs, tout comme Severus, et tous deux découvrirent la présence sous cape d'invisibilité de Sirius. D'un signe, il leur demanda de la suivre et sortit. Draco et Severus lui emboîtèrent tout de suite le pas, puis, après l'instant de surprise passé, leurs amis suivirent. À travers un dédale de couloirs, faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire repérer, le groupe s'enfonça dans les entrailles du château. Au niveau des cachots, ils sortirent de la bâtisse par une porte dérobée et entrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils cheminèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de déboucher sur une immense clairière. Au bord de celle-ci, il y avait un lac qui reflétait parfaitement la pleine lune. Juste devant, un autel avait été élevé, bloc de marbre blanc et noir. Tous furent bouche bée. L'endroit était tout simplement féerique.

-Ne restez pas comme cela. Installez-vous.

Le groupe découvrit avec stupeur Sirius Black auprès d'eux. Les élèves vainement les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites.

-Mais vous êtes mort ! bégaya Neville

-Non, nous sommes bel et bien vivants, sourit Remus en s'approchant à son tour. Mais vous ne pourrez le dire à personne. Vous êtes sous Fidelitas désormais. Vous ne pourrez raconter à qui que ce soit tout ce qui se passera cette nuit.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

-Prenez place, maintenant, déclara Sirius. Ça va bientôt commencer. Remus ?

-Je vais les conduire, sourit le loup. Va le rejoindre. Amène Draco aussi.

-D'accord.

Prenant le blond par le bras, Sirius le mena sous le couvert de la Forêt où il le laissa. Là-bas, il retrouva Cassiopée, Narcissa et Lucius. Le jeune homme se jette dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman …

-C'est un grand évènement aujourd'hui, mon enfant, sourit Narcissa. Tu te Lies avec l'homme que tu aimes. Je suis fière de toi.

-Merci, maman.

-Fils, fit Lucius. Sois heureux avec lui.

-Merci papa.

-Mon cher neveu, t'es avec un Slytherin à forte influence Gryffindor. Te laisse pas avoir ! conseilla Cassiopée

-D'accord, tante Cass.

-Mesdames, il est temps, annonça Lucius.

Les deux blondes s'éclipsèrent aussitôt. Les deux hommes restèrent seuls.

-Fils, tu connais la tradition aussi bien que moi. Je vais te conduire jusqu'à l'autel et là tu vas y effectuer le rituel. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

-Je te remercie, papa.

-Viens, allons-y.

Tous deux s'avancèrent dans la clairière. Ils aperçurent de l'autre côté un autre duo approcher dans la même direction qu'eux. Enfin, le couple se regarda, seuls face à l'autel.

Dans sa tenue elfique noire, Draco contrastait avec ses cheveux blond argent. De son côté, Harry, dans une tenue identique mais blanche aux entrelacs émeraude, était tout simplement magnifique. Tous les deux s'harmonisaient et cela sautait encore plus aux yeux qu'ils étaient beaux ensemble et qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Après s'être détaillés, Draco et Harry se ressaisirent.

Il fallait qu'ils commencent le rituel.

Tous les deux sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs manches et invoquèrent ensemble une somptueuse vasque en cristal. Dedans, ils y versèrent de l'eau apportée dans une cruche de fine porcelaine préalablement déposée là avant d'y immerger leurs items magiques. Avec une fine lame vierge, chacun s'entailla la main et versa dans la vasque quelques gouttes de sang avant de laisser leurs magies respectives refermer la plaie. Ensemble, ils descendirent le récipient du bloc de marbre au sol, le mettant en contact direct avec la terre, sous un rayon de lune puis ils prirent deux torches flambant joyeusement auprès d'eux pour enflammer le contenu du cristal. Les flammes montèrent immédiatement très haut dans le ciel avant de reprendre des proportions normales.

La première partie de la cérémonie était terminée.

Les deux jeunes hommes unirent leurs mains au-dessus des flammes et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils purent y voir tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre mais aussi la peur des conséquences que leur acte allait engendrer. Mais par-dessus tout le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs décisions. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, Draco commença à parler.

-Par l'Amour qui nous unit, moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Narcissa Black Malfoy et de Lucius Malfoy, demande humblement à la Magie de me permettre de me Lier à Harry James Potter. Je suis conscient qu'en me Liant ainsi, je me dévoue corps, âme et magie à lui mais je sais aussi qu'il en sera de même pour lui vis-à-vis de moi. Je jure sur ma magie que personne ne m'a forcé à ce Lien et que c'est en toute conscience que j'offre ma vie à Harry Potter.

-Par l'Amour qui nous unit, moi, Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans Potter et de James Potter, demande humblement à la Magie de me permettre de me Lier à Draco Lucius Malfoy. Même si le monde est contre notre relation, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour le protéger car je pense sincèrement qu'il est mon âme sœur. Je l'aimerai tout le temps que ma magie me le permettra et je jure sur ma vie que de tout mon corps, mon âme et ma magie je ferais en sorte qu'il soit heureux. Le fait de me Lier à lui démontre parfaitement que mon cœur lui appartient et ce pour toujours. Sur ma magie, je fais le serment que ce Lien est librement consenti et que je veux m'unir entièrement à Draco Malfoy.

La Magie se mit soudainement à tourbillonner autour du couple. Celles des deux jeunes hommes s'unirent au ballet féerique pour ne former qu'un gigantesque courant de couleurs. Celui-ci déplaçait la végétation aux alentours sous la forme d'un vent violent, soulevant les vêtements des spectateurs présents. Seul le couple ne semblait pas être affecté par le phénomène, étant en son cœur et étant plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Après plusieurs longues minutes, le vent magique se scinda en deux, monta très haut dans le ciel avant de brusquement fondre vers les deux jeunes hommes et entrer en eux. Ils s'illuminèrent violement puis la lueur se concentra sur leurs pendentifs puis sur leurs mains toujours unies. Deux bagues finement travaillées firent alors leur apparition à leurs doigts, symbole de leur Lien. Enfin, toute lumière disparut.

Le rituel était terminé.

Harry et Draco clignèrent des yeux, comme s'ils sortaient de transe. Ils séparèrent leurs mains et voulurent s'avancer vers leurs familles et amis mais ils furent pris de vertiges. Seule la présence d'esprit de Lucius et de Sirius leur permit de ne pas chuter lourdement à terre. Tous les deux les retinrent avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent lamentablement au sol. Cassiopée se précipita vers eux et les examina soigneusement tandis que les deux auscultés reprenaient tout doucement leurs esprits.

-Alors ? pressa Narcissa

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le rituel prend beaucoup de magie, grogna Cassiopée en continua son œuvre. Un peu de patience je te prie.

Elle se redressa quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment satisfaite.

-Ils ont juste eu une perte importante de magie, déclara-t-elle. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et le rituel est parfaitement accompli. Vous êtes tous les deux Liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci, sourit pauvrement Draco. Mais là, on voudrait surtout se reposer.

-C'est évident, concéda Remus. Les garçons vont vous reconduire dans vos lits. De préférence dans les appartements de préfet. Cassidy, Sirius et moi y avons placé des absorbeur de magie au cas où Harry perdrait le contrôle, même si c'est rare. De plus, c'est parfaitement protégé.

-Très bien professeur, fit Blaise en aidant Draco pendant que Neville faisait de même avec Harry. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit à tous. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret ainsi que le leur sera bien gardé.

-Les conséquences seraient terribles dans le cas contraire, dit Lucius avec une note menaçante dans la voix.

Alors que les jeunes gens s'éloignaient, les adultes eux soupiraient. Aucun d'entre ne pourrait être sur place pour les protéger, même Severus qui était étroitement surveillé par le directeur. Tous tremblaient de perdre Harry et Draco, même s'ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils sauraient très bien se défendre et qu'ils pouvaient leur réserver de sacrées surprises. Ils devaient avoir confiance en eux.

L'aube trouva le couple enlacé tendrement dans le grand lit à baldaquin de Draco dans ses appartements privés. Leurs amis, après les avoir couchés, avaient oublié de refermer les rideaux, trop soucieux pour leur état de santé. Ce fut le blond qui cligna le premier des yeux, dérangé par la lumière qui coulait à flots. Il prit le temps de bien reprendre ses esprits avant d'observer son environnement. La tête brune collée contre son torse lui arracha un sourire joyeux tandis que ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière lui revenait clairement. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser pour réveiller son compagnon endormi.

-Harry …

Le susnommé bougea dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Avisant l'heure, Draco se dit qu'un réveil un peu coquin ne leur ferait pas trop de mal. Il se dégagea un peu pour être plus à son aise et entreprit de déposer des baisers partout sur la peau découverte. Peu de temps après, le brun s'étira, visiblement réveillé et d'un geste brusque, roula sur le lit pour glisser le blond sous lui et lui voler un délicieux baiser plein d'amour.

-Bonjour …

-Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ?

-Étonnement bien. Et toi.

-Pareil. Tu penses que c'est à cause du rituel ?

-Y'a des chances. Faim ?

-Et comment !

-Je m'en charge.

Avec de très légères difficultés, le brun se tira du lit et héla un elfe de maison dans le salon. Celui-ci revint avec leur commande quelques minutes plus tard et le couple se fit un petit déjeuner au lit. Mais tous les deux étaient conscients que tôt ou tard, ils devraient faire leur apparition dans la Grande Salle. Ils prirent une douche ensemble mais ils firent en sorte qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin avant de s'habiller et se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Au passage, ils prévinrent leurs amis qui vinrent les rejoindre en chemin. Le groupe leur apporta tout le soutien dont ils avaient besoin. En effet, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se moquaient de ce que pensaient les autres qu'ils ne redoutaient pas leurs regards. Ils prirent le temps de faire une pause dans le hall pour se calmer avant de pousser les battants et entrer. Assurément, ils attirèrent comme toujours les regards mais quelque chose faisait qu'ils paraissaient différents aux yeux des autres. Cependant, personne ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

Le couple s'installa tranquillement, ne tenant pas compte des autres, et commencèrent à manger. La conversation roulait sur divers sujets lorsqu'une vague de silence tout autour du groupe interpella ce dernier. En se reconnectant au monde extérieur, ils en découvrirent la raison. En effet, Ginny, encore plus resplendissante que d'habitude, s'était rapprochée de la table des Vert et Argent, comme sûre du succès de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry et lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et particulièrement séducteur qui eut très vite fait d'énerver profondément Draco.

-Weasley. Que veux-tu ? demanda sèchement Harry, encore plus sensible aux humeurs de son compagnon depuis l'achèvement du rituel

-J'ai une fabuleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer, fit Ginny, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Cela alarma encore plus fortement les amis du couple qui se tinrent prêts à parer toutes éventualités.

-Ah oui ? haussa un sourcil Harry

-Tu vas êtres papa !

Un blanc plus froid que la banquise se répandit dans la Grande Salle. Tous étaient soufflés par la nouvelle.

Ginny Weasley, enceinte du Survivant lui-même ?

Ce fut une secousse qui les tira de l'état de surprise dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

Une vague de magie pure qui se renouvelait en prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Draco venait de craquer. Et pas qu'un peu.

C'était simple. S'il mettait la main sur cette garce rousse, il n'était pas sûr qu'il reste de morceaux assez grands pour permettre une identification. Et il se savait très inventif sur ce point. On était un Malfoy ou on ne l'était pas.

Parvenant à reprendre ses esprits et profitant que tous soient encore en état de choc, Severus prit les choses en main. Il figea efficacement Draco par un sort à la limite de la magie noire et traîna Harry avec eux hors du château. Il les traîna jusqu'au Manoir Black où il s'empara d'un Portoloin d'urgence. Car c'en était une grande.

Direction la Confrérie.

Les salles de pouvoir allaient carburer, et pas qu'un peu.

Bénis soient les sorts de suspension du temps ! Severus souffla de soulagement en voyant revenir ses deux protégés après deux heures dans les salles si spéciales.

En arrivant à la Confrérie, il était tombé sur un étrange jeune homme qui se révéla être Nathan, le compagnon de Cassidy Allan, prévenu de leurs venue par une alarme placée sur le Portoloin. Il les avait directement mené vers ces salles et en avait réglé les paramètres avant d'y enfermer les deux jeunes hommes. Il avait ensuite, pour tromper leurs angoisses, entrepris de lui expliquer comment marchaient ces pièces.

Après un rapide calcul de tête, le ténébreux grimaça. Le guérisseur avait fait en sorte à ce que une minute soit équivalent à une heure. Cela faisait donc cent vingt heures qu'ils se déchaînaient, soit cinq jours. Et leur niveau de magie restant était celui d'un sorcier lambda en pleine forme. La magie libérée avait dû être énorme.

Tout simplement effrayant.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air fourbu mais la lueur de rage pure qui brillait dans leurs yeux démontrait parfaitement qu'ils étaient encore capables de faire beaucoup de choses même dans leur état. Usant sur eux de leur incroyable autorité, il les enjoignit fermement de s'asseoir et de boire la tasse de thé qui se présentait devant eux et qui, ils en étaient certains, contenait une très forte dose de Potion calmante. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la potion faisait effet sur eux, Severus prit la parole.

-Si vous ne le savez pas, vous vous trouvez en ce moment même à la Confrérie, renseigna Severus. J'ai jugé bon de vous sortir de Hogwarts avant que vous ne vous décidiez à raser définitivement l'école. Cela fait déjà deux heures que vous êtes partis. J'ai laissé un mot à miss Granger pour couvrir votre disparition. Êtes-vous calmés ?

-Absolument pas, gronda Draco. Si je mets la main sur cette …

-Reste poli, je te prie, coupa Severus. Et toi Harry ?

-Laissez-moi seul avec elle et je vous jure que même les triplés Malen s'estimeront chanceux vu ce que je lui réserve, siffla Harry.

-Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, soupira Severus. Vos familles n'ont pas encore été prévenues …

-Si, coupa une personne qui entra dans la pièce. Je viens de contacter Sirius et Remus.

-Nathan ! s'écria Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fais encore, mon petit Raven soupira le jeune homme qu'il serra dans ses bras. Je vais devoir t'examiner encore une fois.

-Mon compagnon aussi, trancha Harry.

-Et ton compagnon aussi, sourit Nathan. Ensuite je verrai si je vous renvoie à l'école ou pas.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, soupira Severus. Mais leurs présences là-bas est vraiment indispensable.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi ils sont arrivés dans cet état, prit conscience Nathan.

-L'une de leurs ennemis leur a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de Harry, révéla Severus.

La réaction qu'eut Nathan surprit tout le monde.

Il éclata de rire.

Cela dura quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se calme et qu'il puisse livrer ses explications.

-C'est impossible, souffla Nathan. Harry ne peut être le père de cet enfant.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda sincèrement Severus

-Il est techniquement stérile.

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration. Le brun, se rappelant pourquoi, commença à rougir. Nathan rit doucement de son embarras et consentit à fournir des éclaircissements.

-Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Harry a effectué une épreuve concoctée par Cassidy, raconta Nathan. Il devait avoir une douzaine d'années. Alors qu'il allait s'écarter d'une lame, il a vu au loin un magnifique jeune homme qui le regardait. Son corps a disons eu une réaction naturelle mais totalement malvenue à ce moment-là. Et la lame a déchiré l'aine, frôlant la catastrophe. J'étais en train de me rouler par terre face à l'humour de la situation lorsque Cassidy a déboulé, affolée. Il s'était avéré que la lame en question était enduite de poison. On lui a vite donné le contre poison mais on a découvert que cela avait entraîné la stérilité. Oh, bien sûr, c'était réversible mais nous avons jugé bon de ne pas le faire, comme ça il avait un moyen de contraception très efficace.

Les deux hommes mirent du temps à assimiler l'information. Mais Severus se remémora une chose.

-Tu sais que tu es gay depuis tout ce temps ?

-Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les filles, avoua Harry en rougissant. Et puis les garçons m'ont toujours troublés, surtout les blonds.

-D'ailleurs, la personne qui l'a déstabilisé était un blond plutôt mignon, insinua Nathan.

-Nathan ! s'écria Harry, tout rouge

-C'est bon, j'arrête, sourit Nathan. Maintenant que vous êtes tous un peu plus calmes, je vais tous vous examiner. Oui, même vous Severus, coupa-t-il alors que l'homme allait protester. La magie de Harry peut faire des choses très étranges quand elle se libère violemment. Et elle avait commencé à le faire quand vous êtes arrivés ici.

Tous les trois se soumirent donc à l'examen. Le guérisseur fut satisfait et leur permit de retourner à l'école, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire avant que leurs absences ne se fassent problématiques. Ils eurent la surprise de retrouver dans leurs appartements toute leur bande d'amis. Blaise entreprit de s'expliquer.

-Quand vous êtes partis, ça a été le chaos, raconta-t-il. Tout le monde faisait des commentaires et Weasley était entourée par toutes les commères de l'école et répondait à toutes leurs questions. Dumbledore a compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas le calme et il a renvoyé tout le monde dans son dortoir sauf elle à qui il a demandé de rejoindre dans son bureau. Nous sommes partis avant qu'il nous demande où vous étiez. Et on attend.

-Merci, sourit Harry. On a eu le temps de se calmer. Maintenant, on va les faire poireauter jusqu'à ce soir. Je parie qu'il va confirmer l'histoire de cette sale garce devant toute l'école. Quel plaisir ce sera de les désillusionner !

-Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, soupçonna Théo.

-Et comment ! ricana Draco. Ils vont très vite comprendre qu'on ne peut strictement rien contre nous !

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, le groupe passa à autre chose.

Ils réapparurent donc comme annoncé au dîner, parfaitement calmes en apparence mais bouillant littéralement de rage au fond d'eux. Le couple le plus en vue de l'école s'installa à sa place, leurs amis faisant très efficacement barrage à la foule qui voulait les interroger. Ils allaient commencer à manger lorsque le directeur demanda le silence.

-Chers élèves, fit-il, ce midi nous avons eu l'annonce d'une nouvelle assez spéciale. J'ai fait mon enquête et effectué tous les tests nécessaires. Je peux désormais vous annoncer officiellement que ce que miss Weasley a annoncé est tout à fait vrai !

Toute la salle explosa. Mais Harry se leva, amenant immédiatement le silence.

-Je me dois vous contredire, déclara-t-il doucement. Weasley peut très bien porter un enfant en elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prouve qu'il est de moi ? Les tests de paternité ne peuvent se faire que dans le troisième trimestre de la grossesse, il me semble, non ?

-C'est exact, fit Dumbledore. Mais miss Weasley a prêté serment qu'il s'agissait bien de vous.

-Alors que je ne l'aime pas ? contra Harry

-Miss Weasley m'a révélé les circonstances de la conception de cet enfant, dit le directeur. Maintenant que vous avez été reconnu comme le père de cet enfant, les lois sont claires : vous devez épouser miss Weasley. Le mariage va être organisé dans deux semaines.

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage, annonça fermement Harry. En tout cas, pas avec cette prostituée !

-Mr Potter !

-C'est ce qu'elle est. Et puis, comment puis-je concevoir alors que je suis stérile ?

Un silence accueillit la déclaration. Le directeur et Ginny avaient radicalement pâli.

-Stérile ? bégaya presque Dumbledore

-Des suites à un accident survenu lors de mes douze ans, développa de manière bienveillante à la limite du sadisme le brun. De ce fait, il m'est impossible d'être le père de cet enfant. De plus, je certifie sur ma magie que je n'ai jamais approché de près ou de loin les draps de Weasley et que je ne compte pas le faire de toute ma vie.

Tout le monde commenta le retournement de situation. Mais Draco n'avait pas fini. D'un bon, il se leva et gifla à la volée Ginny qui se retrouva plusieurs mètres plus loin, la joue en sang.

-Approche encore une fois de Harry et je te promets que tu ne seras pas prête de revoir la lumière du jour, gronda le blond. Par le sang des Malfoy, si de nouveau tu convoites ce qui ne t'appartenait, ce qui ne t'appartient et ce qui ne t'appartiendra jamais, je jure que tu le paieras de ta vie et plus encore.

Une aura sombre entoura le jeune homme tandis que tous écarquillaient des yeux. Le jeune aristocrate venait ni plus ni moins de lancer une malédiction terrible sur la jeune fille. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était parfaitement dans ses droits !

-Et trop, c'est trop, acheva Harry. Je compte ajouter un chef d'accusation contre elle. Et j'espère qu'elle terminera ses jours en prison ! Au fait, vous devriez trouver au plus vite le véritable père. Il va être ravi par la nouvelle !

Le couple s'en alla sans un mot, l'appétit coupé.

Harry et Draco vainqueurs par KO contre Ginny Weasley.

Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent au Manoir Black pour discuter de l'éclat de Ginny avec leurs familles quelques jours plus tard. Les deux jeunes hommes, main dans la main, voulaient essayer de comprendre ce qui était passé dans la tête de la rousse pour oser faire cela.

-Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas comprise, fit Harry. Pourquoi je devais l'épouser ?

-Ah, c'est vrai, soupira Sirius. Je ne te l'ai pas dit. La loi est tacite et le cas ne s'est pas reproduit depuis un siècle ou deux. Il n'y a pas d'enfant qui naissent hors mariage. Ce serait un déshonneur aussi bien pour la « mère » mais encore plus pour le père si on découvre son identité. C'était soi-disant pour préserver les Sang Purs mais je pense que c'était surtout pour éviter le scandale d'avoir un bâtard dans une famille.

-Je pense surtout que par ce mariage, elle serait entrée dans le cercle des plus prestigieuses grandes familles sorcières, grogna Draco. Et aussi dépenser sans compter des fortunes qui ont mis des siècles à se créer.

-Tu as la dent dure contre elle, ricana Cassiopée.

-Quelles auraient été les conséquences sur le Lien ? demanda Harry, car dans toutes les recherches qu'il avait effectué, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponses

Aussitôt, les regards de Lucius et de Sirius s'assombrirent. Il s'agissait d'informations qui ne se transmettaient que de père sorcier à fils et cela uniquement quand ils venaient à recevoir leur héritage.

-Elle aurait ni plus ni moins réussi à vous tuer, déclara Lucius. L'existence de l'enfant en soi n'aurait pas posé de problèmes mais votre Lien aurait ressenti sa conception comme une trahison impossible à pardonner et aurait commencé à empoisonner votre existence. Votre relation se serait dégradée à un tel point que vous souhaiteriez littéralement la mort de l'autre. Ce qui se serait passé vu que vous auriez lié vos vies à l'autre.

-Ça donne froid dans le dos, frissonna Harry en se blottissant contre Draco.

-Mais c'est une Sang Pur, même si je le regrette amèrement, se souvint Draco. Elle aussi aurait dû savoir que briser des Liens aurait des conséquences désastreuses, même sans en connaître tous les détails. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Parce qu'il y a une faille, répondit Sirius. Le Lien se fait en trois temps. L'Annonce, le Rituel et l'Union. La période entre l'Annonce du Lien et son Rituel est plus ou moins long. On pourrait presque dire qu'il s'agit de fiançailles. Rien n'est encore définitif mais cela ne va pas tarder. Durant cette période, comme vous n'êtes pas officiellement Liés, vous pouvez très bien contracter un autre mariage. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, je pense. Ça aurait pu marcher si Harry n'était pas stérile et que vous n'étiez pas déjà Liés.

-On l'a échappé belle, je crois, souffla Remus. Mais que deviendra cette gamine ?

-Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, gronda Harry.

Les différents éclairs de magie tout autour de lui confirmaient parfaitement qu'il gardait une rancune tenace à la jeune sorcière.

-Je ne crois pas que la faire comparaître devant la justice ne suffise, observa Severus. Elle reste une des marionnettes de Dumbledore. Et il a le bras long.

-Mais il n'a pas la Ministre de la Justice Magique sous son contrôle, remarqua Remus. Cela limite les risques qu'elle s'en sorte.

-Mais il peut faire pression sur les autres juges, contra sombrement Narcissa. Alors à moins d'utiliser la magie, il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse faire pour qu'elle paie totalement.

-Certes, concéda Draco. Mais nous pouvons utiliser notre intelligence pour une punition officieuse. Déjà qu'elle est maudite …

Les regards de tous les adultes, sauf le professeur, se dardèrent sur le blond qui fit un immense effort pour ne pas se cacher derrière son compagnon.

-Disons que je me suis légèrement emporté, avoua Draco. J'ai dû lui dire que si elle osait encore une fois approcher de Harry, elle le regretterait toute sa vie …

-Jeune homme, gronda doucereusement Cassiopée. Les termes exacts, je te prie.

-Très bien, ronchonna le plus jeune blond. « Par le sang des Malfoy, si de nouveau tu convoites ce qui ne t'appartenait, ce qui ne t'appartient et ce qui ne t'appartiendra jamais, je jure que tu le paieras de ta vie et plus encore. »

Des hoquets de surprise retentirent dans la pièce. Severus, Draco et Harry, ainsi que Remus, ne comprenaient pas ce que ces mots avaient de si terrible. Le loup-garou décida de se lancer.

-Des explications seraient les bienvenues, insinua doucement le châtain clair.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? demanda sourdement Narcissa, visiblement sous le choc

-Je l'ai maudite pour qu'elle n'approche plus de mon compagnon, pourquoi ? grogna Draco

-Tu as fait en sorte de gâcher de manière irréversible sa vie, cousin, ricana Sirius. Je m'explique, tu as converti ses désirs en sa perte. Toutes ses envies, même furtives, deviendront sa douleur perpétuelle à ce niveau. Elle souffrira à jamais.

-Bien fait pour elle ! conclut Draco

-Draco ! gronda Lucius. Nous ne t'avons pas élevé pour que tu sois si puéril. Il faut que tu comprenne que par cette malédiction, tu l'as lié, elle et ses descendants, à toi-même et tes futurs enfants. Tant que restera du sang de ta lignée au monde, le sang de sa lignée souffrira. Bravo !

-A ce point ? s'horrifia Draco. Et mince ! Et il y a un moyen d'annuler ça ? Hors de question de lier nos deux lignées !

-Maintenant qu'elle est maudite, le processus est irréversible, répondit Cassiopée. Cependant, tu peux la modifier. Mais il faudra aller au manoir Malfoy et ça, ça va être un peu compliqué.

-Et zut ! grogna Draco. Pour une fois, j'aurais dû fermer ma grande gueule !

-Draco, langage ! gronda Narcissa

-Du calme, amour, sourit doucement Harry en caressant tendrement la joue du blond.

Chacun se plongea dans ses pensées mais ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'un aigle, Alexis. Le brun s'empressa de le délaisser de sa charge avant de lire rapidement le contenu de la missive. Il fronça au fur et à mesure de sa lecture des sourcils.

-Un problème ? demanda Sirius

-Des nouvelles de Genesys, répondit Harry. C'est étrange. Suite aux attaques qu'a subi l'école, Dumbledore a proposé son aide pour la protection et le Ministère américain a accepté.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? fit Sirius. Même s'il est mauvais, Dumbledore reste quand même un sorcier puissant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, secoua de la tête Harry. Il y a aux États-Unis des sorciers reconnus comme bien plus puissants que Dumbledore et spécialisés dans la protection des hauts lieux magiques. Si une liste devait être établie, Dumbledore serait tout dernier, voire n'y serait pas du tout. Il y a une histoire là-dessous, j'en suis sûr.

-Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ainsi faire pression sur toi en s'occupant de la protection de tes amis ? proposa Remus

-C'est une possibilité, réfléchit Severus, le seul ayant vraiment côtoyé le directeur assez longtemps pour avoir eu un aperçu de sa personnalité. Cependant, il doit vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là. Il veut vraiment avoir le contrôle sur toi. Cependant, tant qu'il ne se dévoile pas, on ne peut rien faire. Mais tu devrais mettre en garde tes amis.

-Requiem ne va pas aimer, soupira Harry.

-As-tu réellement de l'ascendance sur eux ? demanda Narcissa, curieuse

-Je suis l'un des fondateurs du groupe, rigola Harry. Et même du temps où j'étais là-bas, j'étais encore le plus puissant. J'ai déjà fait mes preuves parmi eux. Je n'ai jamais donné de conseils à la légère. Jamais. Ils m'écouteront.

-Tu as confiance en eux, remarqua Cassiopée.

-C'est une amitié à la Maraudeur, expliqua Harry. Comme celle qui liait Sirius, Remus et mon père. Nous serions capable de tout les uns pour les autres, c'est tout.

-Ça se comprend, fit Cassiopée. Que faisons-nous alors ?

-Je vais leur dire de se tenir sur leur garde et de ne pas faire confiance à Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Il faut que quand il arrive, Genesys ait une bonne protection qu'il lui serait impossible à voir. J'aviserai en temps et en heure.

Draco avisa l'heure.

-Nous devrions y aller, déclara-t-il. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on découvre qu'on peut sortir de l'école trop facilement.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, les deux élèves et le professeur disparurent dans les profondeurs de la nuit pour rejoindre la fabuleuse école de sorcellerie mais non moins devenue dangereuse pour eux qu'était Hogwarts.

Depuis que Ginny avait été confondue toute l'école regardait le couple avec respect. Le directeur avait de moins en moins de soutien de la part des élèves après le fiasco avec Harry Potter. Le vieil homme ne faisait guère d'apparition mis à part lors des repas. Cela enchantait le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le nuire. Quant à la jeune rousse, curieusement elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle faisait de réguliers passages à l'infirmerie pour que Mrs Pomfrey puisse suivre la grossesse qui avait soulevé la polémique. Ginny était maintenant ignorée par la majorité de l'école. Malgré la visite d'Aurors pour qu'elle réponde de la plainte qu'avait déposé Harry, elle ne semblait pas atteinte par le mépris qu'elle inspirait.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe vivait leur vie tout en restant sur ses gardes. Cependant, Luna et Neville, Hermione et Blaise et Harry et Draco roucoulaient tranquillement.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer longtemps.

Les temps étaient sombres, tous le savaient.

Et la guerre n'attendait jamais.

Jamais.

Dumbledore mangeait un nouveau paquet de bonbons au citron. Il réfléchissait à la situation dans l'école.

_Je ne peux plus atteindre Harry Potter, _se disait-il_. J'ai beau avoir éliminé tous ses proches mais il est devenu insaisissable en s'apprêtant à se Lier avec l'héritier Malfoy. Je ne peux me risquer à écarter Severus sinon on va se douter de quelque chose. C'est énervant ! Le plan de la Weasley était parfait mais comment on pouvait savoir qu'il était stérile, hein ? Maintenant je suis obligé de chercher par qui cette garce s'est faite engrossée. Quelle plaie ! Elle est en plus inutile désormais ! Ne parlons pas de son frère qui se lamente sur lui-même depuis que Granger sort avec l'héritier Zabini. Je n'ai plus rien pour faire pression sur Harry ! J'ai quand même avancé avec Genesys mais la directrice ne veut pas me laisser entrer à cause de soi-disant travaux. Mais ce n'est pas très important si je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur les trésors cachés de l'école tout de suite. Il faut que je convainque Harry de me rejoindre, de gré ou de force ! Et je crois que le seul moyen est de s'attaquer à la dernière personne à laquelle on penserait. Mais ça serait délicat, très même. Il me faut un plan et je crois que le Ministère va bien me servir … _

Le plan prenait forme dans la tête du vieux fou et avec le sourire machiavélique qu'il avait, il fallait se préparer au pire.

-Ah, Severus !

-Monsieur le directeur …

Le professeur de Potions ne comptait pas rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour. En effet, avec tout ce que le vieil homme avait fait rien que pour mettre la main sur Harry, l'estime que Severus avait pour Dumbledore était descendue en flèche et un sentiment trop proche de la haine le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Et il avait peur que ses barrières d'Occlumens ne cède à ce sentiment.

-Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté tous les deux, reprit Dumbledore. Et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Albus !

-Albus, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire …

-Allons, Severus, vous avez bien quelques minutes, je suppose ?

-Je …

-Parfait. Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble.

Severus ne put que capituler.

-Comment prenez-vous la mort de Sirius, Severus ? J'avais cru comprendre que c'était très sérieux entre vous. Ce qui est étonnant vu votre passé commun.

Severus se raidit brutalement. L'absence de Sirius était un sujet plus que délicat et savoir que l'homme à ses côtés y avait un lien direct n'était pas pour le calmer.

-Albus …

-Voyons, Severus, dites-moi la vérité.

-Je crois que ceci ne vous concerne en rien, Albus, trancha rageusement Severus. Mais comme vous tenez tellement à savoir, je vais vous le dire. La mort de Sirius m'a porté un coup très dur au moral mais sachez que je serais toujours opérationnel pour quelque mission que ce soit.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien !

-C'est cela …

-Sinon, j'aurais un service à vous demander.

-Dites toujours.

-J'aurais besoin que vous vous rendiez au Ministère pour moi.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne peux compter que sur vous.

-Vous oubliez que je suis recherché par les Death Eaters !

-J'allais oublier de vous dire qu'il s'agit du Ministère de la Magie des États-Unis.

Severus se tint sur ses gardes.

-Pourquoi aussi loin ?

-Je suis en plein négociation au nom du Ministère de la Magie anglais avec le monde magique américain. Rassurez-vous, il s'agit juste d'un gala de bienfaisance. Vous n'aurez pas à parler de la guerre.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-J'ai confiance en vous, très cher. Et puis, cela vous changera les idées.

-Cela n'empêche pas que je suis toujours en danger.

-Certes. Mais personne ne saura à part vous et moi que vous êtes là-bas.

-Les oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont partout.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais le secret sera préservé.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Nous avons toujours le choix, Severus.

-Guère avec vous, ne le niez pas. Je …

-Je savais que vous accepteriez. Je vous remercie. Je vous contacterais pour vous communiquer de plus amples informations.

Et Dumbledore partit dans un couloir adjacent sans laisser le temps à Severus de réfuter l'affirmation. Ce dernier, en ayant marre du vieil homme, était au bord de l'explosion. Avisant l'heure, il fila à ses appartements, laissa un mot pour Draco et Harry puis débarqua au manoir Black avec l'intention plus qu'évidente de tout casser. Il ne remarqua même pas Sirius qui lui ouvrit la porte et encore moins le regard interloqué de Remus en passant devant lui. Severus marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement où il s'enferma. Quelques instants plus tard, un hurlement déchira le silence. Sirius voulut se précipiter mais Narcissa le retint efficacement.

-Mais quelque chose se passe ! s'écria Sirius

-Non, Sirius, expliqua Narcissa. Là, il est en train de péter les plombs. Dumbledore l'a encore énervé plus que de raison. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer.

-Mais …

-Pas de mais, Sirius. Si tu entres là-dedans, il y a peu de chance pour que tu en sortes vivant. Lucius a tenté une seule et unique fois et il était dans un état lamentable en sortant, à la limite de la mort, même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Dans cet état de rage, il ne te reconnaîtra pas.

-Tu as sûrement raison …

Severus sortit de la salle quelques bonnes heures plus tard. Il avait l'air fourbu mais totalement détendu. Il prit avec bonheur la boisson fraîche que lui tendait Cassiopée qu'il but d'une traite avant d'en redemander.

-Alors ? demanda Lucius

-Dumbledore, soupira Severus. Il m'a encore imposé quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda Lucius

-Assister à un gala de bienfaisance.

-Un gala de bienfaisance ? s'étonna Sirius. Mais tu es recherché !

-C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. Seulement, la gala a lieu aux États-Unis.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Cassiopée

-C'est à propos des négociations avec Genesys, il me semble. Je ne ferais que le représenter.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il a d'autres pantins, que je sache ? grogna Lucius

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, avoua Severus. Enfin bref, il a décidé que j'irais, point barre. Ce qui n'a pas amélioré mon humeur après qu'il ait demandé comment j'allais suite à la disparition de Sirius.

-Il a osé faire ça ? cracha Sirius. Mais quel culot !

-Je comprends ton état, sourit Narcissa. Tu comptes t'y rendre ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Severus. Je dois y aller. Mais ça ne m'enchante pas des masses, surtout que je laisserais Harry et Draco seuls pendant ce voyage.

-Je vais t'accompagner ! décida Sirius

-Sirius ! gronda Narcissa. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes tous censés être morts !

-Quoique, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, réfléchit Remus.

Tous se retournèrent vers le lycanthrope.

-Comment ça ? fit Cassiopée

-Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas un nouveau plan de Dumbledore pour se débarrasser de Severus et avoir un accès plus aisé à Harry, expliqua Remus. Severus aura de l'aide quoi qu'il arrive. Sans compter que Sirius sera tout simplement insupportable durant toute la durée du séjour.

-Hors de question de supporter ce sale cabot en pleine crise ! lâcha Lucius

-Eh ! s'indigna Sirius

-Et n'oublions pas tous nos contacts là-bas, souligna Remus. Ils ne feront peut-être pas confiance à Severus s'il leur dit qu'il vient en notre nom mais à Sirius si. Ici, nous serons bien assez pour aider les garçons en cas de besoin.

-C'est une idée, admit Lucius. Aucun de nous ne devrait rester seul. Remus a raison.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, en accord avec le blond. Voyant cela, Sirius ne se retint plus et fit une danse de la joie sur la table basse. Tous sourirent à la vue.

-Je vais y aller, soupira Severus. Je n'aime pas savoir les garçons seuls face à Dumbledore.

-Reste calme surtout, conseilla Cassiopée.

Tous le saluèrent avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Sirius l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sans crier gare, il l'enlaça et lui donna un baiser à couper le souffle.

-Tu me manques, souffla Sirius. Tu me manques vraiment trop. Vivement que cette histoire se termine !

-Nous ferons pour ça, sourit Severus. Allez, mon sale cabot adoré, je dois vraiment y aller. Je reviendrais dès que je peux. D'accord ?

-Ne tarde pas trop.

-Je ferais mon possible.

Sur un dernier baiser, Severus regagna ses appartements à l'école sous le regard triste de Sirius.

Severus maudissait Merlin, Morgane et tous les plus grands sorciers ayant vécu pour être tombé dans cette situation plus que déplaisante.

Sur ordre de Dumbledore, donc, l'homme avait dû abandonner ses chers cachots et ses victimes favorites - ses élèves chéris - pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie américain pour un gala de bienfaisance. Avant de quitter le château, il avait eu la surprise de voir arriver une malle de vêtements que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de porter durant son séjour. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas infestés de sorts espions, Severus s'était demandé à quoi jouait le vieil homme. Les vêtements étaient d'une très grande qualité et le mettait outrageusement à son avantage. Même trop. Et maintenant, à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

Des hommes.

Des dizaines d'hommes lui tournaient autour. Et il était vraiment à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre, si ce n'était plusieurs ce soir-là.

En laissant traîner ses oreilles après s'être aperçu de la situation, le Maître des Potions avait compris que Dumbledore avait laissé échapper quelques informations personnelles sur lui, comme celle qu'il avait perdu son compagnon récemment. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que tous les hommes célibataires ne cherchent à le séduire. Severus ne pouvait les envoyer bouler avec son sarcasme habituel, parce que le directeur lui avait expressément ordonné de se montrer aimable. ce qui avait de quoi le faire rager.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

Encore un énième homme voulant lui faire la cour. Deux heures seulement qu'il était là et cela allait faire au moins la centième invitation qu'il allait refuser. Sa patience, déjà très faible, s'amenuisait très rapidement et il se retenait de plus en plus de réduire le prochain à l'état de larve sanglotante.

Il porta son attention sur son vis-à-vis pour lui signifier son refus et allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un élément l'interpella.

Cette boucle d'oreille … Ces détails … Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille ! Mais alors …

-Si… Orion ? souffla-t-il tout doucement pour n'être entendu que par son interlocuteur

Seul un sourire canaille si reconnaissable lui répondit. Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'intérieur de son esprit.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Severus en déposant sa coupe sur un plateau qui passait

L'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça pour le Britannique s'empara délicatement de sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse sous les regards envieux de tous les célibataires du gala, impressionnés que celui-là entre tous ait pu obtenir une danse de la beauté ténébreuse qu'était Severus. L'orchestre démarra une chanson lente et l'espion en profita pour lancer tout autour d'eux quelques sortilèges d'intimité.

_-Sirius ? C'est bien toi ? Mais comment … ? _

_-Un de mes contacts sorciers que j'avais sous le nom de Sirius Orion a pu me faire entrer. _

_-Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Un peu plus et je les tuais tous. _

_-C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas montrer à ces imbéciles que tu es à moi ! Fichu Dumbledore ! _

_-Ne m'en parle pas de celui-là ! C'est à cause de lui si on en est là ! _

_-Je sais. C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ici. _

_-Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de ces vautours ! _

_-Que veux-tu dire ? _

_-Il a laissé entendre que j'étais libre, ou plus exactement que j'avais perdu mon compagnon très récemment. Tu imagines la suite. _

_-Le … Un de ces jours, je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et avec les intérêts en prime ! _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais à tes côtés pour ça. _

_-Et sinon ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? _

_-Mortellement. Je me demandes encore pourquoi le vieux fou voulait que je sois présent. _

_-Pour te caser de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ? _

_-Pour m'éloigner, Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que quelque chose va se passer à l'école. _

_-Espérons que non. Si c'est vraiment le cas, Narcissa, Cassiopée, Lucius et Remus pourront venir en aide aux enfants. Et en dernier recours, Harry et Draco sauront se débrouiller. Tu ne crois pas ? _

_-J'ai confiance en eux mais qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservera … _

Le jeune Draco Malfoy parcourait les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre à la bibliothèque lorsque soudain, un hibou fonça sur lui. Il ne dut son visage intact qu'à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur.

-Stupide volatile ! grogna-t-il

L'animal poussa un hululement indigné avant de lâcher sa lettre et de s'envoler à tire d'aile. Maudissant les piafs postiers, le blond attrapa la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche pour la lire un peu plus tard. Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis et commença ses devoirs sous le regard tendre de Harry, la lettre au fond de sa poche.

Ce ne fut que quand il alla dans la Grande Salle pour manger qu'il s'en souvint. Il l'ouvrit et la parcourut rapidement. Mais il dût s'arrêter,dubitatif, pour relire plus attentivement le contenu de la missive.

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy, _

_Vos parents étant décédés récemment, de nombreuses affaires en instance les concernant requiert votre présence au sein du Ministère de la Magie. _

_Nous pensons qu'une rendez-vous dans trois jours serait pour le mieux afin que tout ceci soit réglé au plus vite. _

_Veuillez nous faire parvenir par hibou votre accord quant à cette rencontre. _

_Avec mes salutations distinguées, _

_Le Ministère de la Magie _

Draco haussa un sourcil. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait plus d'affaire en cours concernant la famille Malfoy depuis des lustres. Vu que sa fortune était sous la tutelle de Harry, ce ne pouvait pas être une affaire d'ordre financière. Alors, que lui voulait donc le Ministère ? Fourrant le lettre dans sa poche, il alla manger tout en réfléchissant à ce rendez-vous. Quand il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, le blond décida de ne pas lui parler de lettre pour le moins surprenante.

Il aurait dû.

Quelques jours plus tard …

Harry se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. À sa surprise, son compagnon n'était pas dans leur lit à son réveil. Pensant que Draco avait une affaire urgente à régler et qu'il le retrouverait à table, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Mais en arrivant, ne le trouvant nulle part, il fronça des sourcils et s'assit auprès de ses amis qui le saluèrent.

-Et où est donc ta tendre moitié ? plaisanta Théo

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

-Il n'y avait pas de réunion de préfets, fit Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va arriver.

À moitié rassuré, Harry patienta donc. Mais le blond ne pointa pas le bout de son nez ni au repas, ni aux cours, faisant s'angoisser de plus en plus le brun. Ce dernier avait tenté de le contacter par le bais de la Légilimencie mais pas de réponse. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Severus, parti en mission pour le compte de Dumbledore. L'inquiétude de Harry était telle qu'à la fin de la journée, tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas embêter le Survivant.

-Harry …

-Il n'est nulle part ! coupa Harry. J'ai fouillé partout, je l'ai appelé mais il ne répond pas ! Mais où il peut bien être ?

-On a dû se rendre compte que Draco n'était pas là de la journée, hésita Hermione, bien consciente de l'état de nervosité du brun. Je pense que tu devrais le signaler au professeur Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme se figea net. Toute à son inquiétude, il n'avait même pas songé à la ou les personnes qui pourraient être derrière la disparition de son compagnon. Et bien sûr, le premier nom sur la liste restait celui de Albus Dumbledore …

-Je ne sais pas, fit Harry. Je crois que tu as raison. Je vais aller le voir plus tard …

-Il n'y a que ça à faire, concéda Théo. Veux-tu que nous t'accompagnons ?

-Non merci, refusa Harry. Ce ne sera pas la peine.

-Très bien, fit Luna. Nous te laissons. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à vous tous, sourit Harry en se dirigeant vers les appartements de Draco.

Le brun s'enferma soigneusement là-bas avant de sortir d'un coin de sa valise un petit Miroir à double sens. Après la panique dû à la tentative d'assassinat de Dumbledore, Sirius avait jugé bon de confier à Harry et Draco ces Miroirs qu'il tenait lui-même de James Potter. Le téléphone portable restait en cas d'extrême urgence car il était ensorcelé pour fonctionner dans tous les lieux magiques, chose qu'on tentait de faire depuis des années donc découverte tout à fait lucrative. Donc à conserver soigneusement.

-Remus ?

_-Salut Harry, comment ça va ? _

-Mal.

_-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

-Je crois que Draco a disparu.

_-QUOI ? Tu plaisantes ? _

-Il n'est pas venu en cours de toute la journée ! Je l'ai cherché dans tout le château et il est nulle part !

_-Du calme ! Même d'ici, je sens que tu es sur le point de perdre le contrôle. _

-Pas vraiment. Mais j'avoue que je suis inquiet. Très inquiet.

_-Tu m'étonnes ! Qui ne le serait pas à ta place ? Et Dumbledore ? Il n'a rien dit ? _

-C'est ça le plus étrange. Il ne s'est pas renseigné. À aucun moment il ne m'a interrogé ni mes amis pour savoir où était Draco, lui qui est réputé pour ne manquer aucun cours !

_-Tu penses qu'il est au courant de quelque chose ? _

-Voire qu'il est à l'origine de sa disparition vu les derniers évènements. Je dois aller le voir pour lui signaler la disparition de Draco.

_-Sois très prudent. Tu n'ignores pas qu'il veut absolument mettre la main sur toi. _

-Je sais. Mais là, je n'ai pas le choix. Il reste le directeur de l'école !

_-Malheureusement pour nous. Sois très prudent, hein ? Hors de question de te perdre après avoir perdu tes parents ! _

-Je ferais mon possible. Mais comprends bien que je ferais tout pour sauver Draco.

_-Réfléchis-y bien d'abord. Très bien, je te laisse. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Cassiopée, Narcissa et Lucius. _

-Ok. Bonne soirée, Remus.

_-Bonsoir Harry. _

Le Slytherin rangea soigneusement l'objet avant de s'installer en tailleur sur le sol du salon. Il tenta une dernière fois de retrouver son compagnon dans le château mais quand sa recherche fit choux blanc, il décida d'entrer en méditation. En effet, il savait que s'il se rendait dans cet état dans le bureau du directeur, il pourrait laisser échapper sans le vouloir des informations capitales comme ses capacités réelles par exemple.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour être parfaitement calme pour faire face au directeur. D'un geste, il rectifia sa tenue puis se dirigea d'un pas calme jusqu'au bureau du directeur plus que honni. Il respira un bon coup et souffla le mot de passe. La gargouille s'écarta aussitôt et le jeune homme grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la lourde porte en chêne massif. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui fasse signe avant de pénétrer l'antre du manipulateur fou.

-Assis-toi, mon garçon, sourit affablement Dumbledore.

Harry se crispa imperceptiblement à l'entente du surnom. Les seules personnes l'ayant nommé ainsi s'étaient révélées être indignes de confiance et particulièrement pressées de lui faire du mal. Inutile de dire qu'elles avaient chèrement regretté leurs projets néfastes.

Après qu'il se soit installé, le vieil homme reprit la parole.

-Que puis-je pour toi, mon cher Harry ?

Ledit Harry grinça intérieurement des dents. Quand avait-il permis à ce vieux fou shooté aux bonbons au citron d'être aussi familier avec lui ?

-Monsieur le directeur, fit Harry. Si je suis ici, c'est pour savoir si vous saviez où était mon compagnon Draco Malfoy.

Il faut bien lui rappeler que je suis aux yeux de tous sur le point de me Lier avec mon blondinet, pesta Harry.

-Je le croyais malade, s'étonna ingénument Dumbledore.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à hier soir, avoua Harry de mauvaise grâce. Est-ce que vous l'avez envoyé en mission pour l'école ?

La question de Harry était somme toute légitime. Il arrivait parfois, mais les occasions restaient rares, que les Préfets en Chefs soient envoyés à l'extérieur du château pour remplir des missions pour le compte de l'école.

-Pas du tout, répondit Dumbledore. As-tu fouillé le château ?

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, déclara Harry.

-Je vois. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté. Si nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, je serais dans l'obligation de prévenir les Aurors.

-Je sais.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont tu voudrais me faire part, mon garçon ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Draco.

-Je peux le comprendre. Je te laisse regagner ton dortoir. Bonne nuit, Harry.

-Bonsoir, professeur.

Paf !

Cela faisait au moins la quinzième balle anti-stress que Harry faisait exploser depuis qu'il s'était levé après une nuit blanche à se ronger les sangs. Et cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait mis le pied hors du lit. Son inquiétude, mêlé avec le Lien distordu par la distance, lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Il hésitait à rester dans les appartements mais il savait que ça allait mettre la puce à l'oreille. Déjà hier soir, les élèves avaient commencé à murmurer sur l'absence de Draco parmi ses amis. Ces derniers faisaient office de barrière entre Harry et les élèves, conscients que si l'un d'entre eux ne lui posait ne serait-ce qu'une seule question, le jeune homme n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle.

Et ainsi se déroula la journée …

Alors qu'elle regardait distraitement autour d'elle, Hermione surprit le regard satisfait de Ginny sur Harry. Fronçant légèrement des sourcils, elle se mit à l'observer plus attentivement. La rousse avait vraiment l'air fière d'elle et cela ne présageait strictement rien de bon. Sachant que quand la rousse avait un plan, son frère n'était jamais bien loin, la brune dirigea son regard vers Ron. Ce qu'elle découvrit faillit la faire tomber de sa chaise. Alors que la veille encore le roux était quasiment dépressif, état dans lequel il était plongé depuis qu'elle l'avait rejeté avec pertes et fracas, ce jour-là il semblait presque tout à fait normal, engouffrant naturellement tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Luna, auprès d'elle, avait suivit son regard.

-J'ai remarqué aussi, chuchota la blonde. Quelque chose se prépare.

-Non, corrigea Hermione. Quelque chose est en train de se dérouler. Et ça concerne Harry, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

-Mais quoi ? dit Luna. Et faut-il prévenir Harry ?

-Pas maintenant, réfléchit la brune. Trouvons des preuves d'abord.

-J'imagine que tu compte faire une petite visite quelque part, non ?

-Tout à fait. Mais avant, je dois me renseigner auprès de personnes qui sauront me dire comment fouiner efficacement.

-Personnes dont le Vert et Argent est inscrit dans leur sang, je me trompe ?

-Luna, je me demande toujours où regardent les gens quand ils disent que tu est totalement folle à fier.

-Mais là où je leur dis de regarder, bien sûr.

-Vous voulez fouiller les affaires de la Belette fille ?

-Je dirais plutôt que nous allons mener notre enquête. Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Je ne savais pas qu'une Gryffindor pouvait se montrer aussi Slytherin.

Hermione et Luna avait donné rendez-vous à Daphné, Blaise et Théo dans une salle désaffectée. Elles avaient immédiatement sollicité leur aide pour l'exécution de leur plan.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Théo

-Les Weasley ont fait quelque chose et il faut absolument que nous sachions quoi, répondit Luna. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils aient un lien avec la disparition de Draco.

-Vu comme ça … fit Blaise. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

-Il nous faut des sorts de magie noire, déclara abruptement Hermione.

-Pardon ? sursautèrent les trois Slytherin

-Je m'explique, fit Hermione. Nous savons que Ginny et Ron sont des Sang Pur, malgré leurs soucis financiers. Nous ne sommes pas stupides, ils doivent avoir une puissance non négligeable qui pourrait efficacement contrer nos propres sorts. Vu qu'ils viennent d'une famille dite « blanche », je suppose qu'ils ne connaissent que des sorts de magie blanche. À nous deux, Luna et moi pourrons replacer les sorts de protection dont Ginny a sûrement bardé ses affaires. Mais pour les briser sans effusions de magie, c'est autre chose.

-D'où la magie noire, bien plus discrète dans ces cas-là, termina Théo. Quand comptez-vous faire votre petite visite ?

-Le plus tôt serait le mieux, répondit Luna. Si effectivement cette garce a un lien avec la disparition de Draco, plus vite nous le retrouverons, plus vite Harry se calmera et foutra la raclée à Dumbledore, qui j'en suis sûre, est à l'origine de tout ce bordel.

-Luna ! se récria Daphné. Je ne t'ai jamais connue aussi vulgaire !

-Je sais, concéda la blonde. Mais voyez plus loin qu'une simple histoire entre écoliers. Imaginez tout ce qui se passe sur point de vue du monde sorcier.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour comprendre de quoi la jeune fille parlait.

-Par Merlin … Dumbledore cherche tout simplement la domination du monde sorcier en s'assurant que Harry soit sous sa coupe … énonça Hermione. Et il fait pression lui par le biais de Draco.

-Mais pourquoi ils ne nous l'ont pas dit ? grogna Blaise. On aurait pu les aider !

-Parce que ce n'est pas notre combat, répondit Luna. Nous, nous devons les soutenir et briser le déséquilibre qu'a instauré le directeur entre les Maisons, c'est tout. Mais rien ne nous dit qu'on ne peut rien faire. Leur donner un coup de main en retrouvant Draco sans que Harry ne le sache fait parti de notre mission, non ?

Leur sourire de connivence scella leur pacte.

-Je refuse ! tempêta Harry

-On ne te demande pas de sortir avec elle, ré expliqua calmement Neville. On veut juste que tu sois suffisamment présent à ses yeux pour qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas du reste.

Le reste du groupe avait mis Neville dans la confidence et celui-ci avait aussitôt adhéré. Ils lui avaient expliqué leur plan pour la fouille des affaires de Ginny mais il fallait toujours la maintenir au loin. Et la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire tout oublier restait encore et toujours Harry. Ils avaient donc dû le mettre au courant de leur plan mais ce dernier n'était pas en position de coopérer.

-Harry ! tempêta à son tour Blaise. On ne te demande pas de trahir Draco dès qu'il a le dos tourné mais de braquer tous les regards sur toi. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, non ? Tu l'as bien fait pour faire craquer ton homme, je me trompe ?

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? bougonna Harry

-Nous ne sommes pas stupides, sourit Hermione. On avait bien vu que ton plan pour te débarrasser de Ginny était aussi ton plan pour séduire Draco.

-Allez, on ne te demande que quelques heures, c'est tout ! fit Théo

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry

Aïe ! Le groupe se regarda. Ils avaient oublié de prévoir cette question.

-Parce que je veux savoir qui a engrossé cette garce, bien sûr ! dit subitement Daphné. Cette information pourrait nous servir un jour.

-Ce moyen de chantage, tu veux dire, ricana Harry.

-Tout de suite les grands mots, renifla Daphné. Reconnais que tu veux toi aussi le savoir.

-Je suis curieux, c'est vrai, avoua Harry. Très bien, je marche dans votre combine douteuse. Mais qu'un après-midi uniquement, hein ?

-C'est d'accord, déclara Luna. Merci de ton aide.

-Pas de quoi. Et j'espère que votre expédition se passera bien.

Harry pestait contre ses amis alors qu'il fouillait sa garde-robe. Et il pestait également contre lui-même d'avoir les mains liées.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Draco avait disparu et son état n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Après la discussion avec ses amis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait quasiment rien faire pour retrouver Draco. Il était très étroitement surveillé par le directeur donc une sortie hors du château était tout à fait exclue. Narcissa, Cassiopée, Remus et Lucius avaient cherché dans tous les lieux possibles le jeune homme mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Les renseignements qu'ils récoltaient ne leur apportaient aucune information exploitable et cela les angoissaient de plus en plus.

Pour se changer les idées, Harry avait donc accepté le plan de ses amis et devait donc détourner l'attention d'eux. Pour ce faire, il devait attirer irrémédiablement les regards sur lui. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se dirigea vers les affaires de Draco. Il entra dans la pièce et inspira longuement l'odeur inhérente de son compagnon, submergé par la mélancolie. Délicatement, il prit l'une des chemises préférées du blond et enfouit son visage dedans pour en respirer l'odeur. Depuis que Draco avait disparu, il s'était refusé à craquer, à laisser couler ses larmes. Il voulait être fort pour que le blond puisse se reposer sur lui une fois revenu. Il resta prostré pendant un certain temps puis se redressa, prêt à affronter le monde.

Et puisque tout le monde le pensait chamboulé par l'absence de Draco, autant leur affirmer le contraire.

Mettre le bazar à l'école n'avait jamais eu un goût aussi savoureux …

Choc et bave.

C'était les deux seules choses que pouvait ressentir les élèves de Hogwarts au déjeuner. Et la cause se résumait en deux mots : Harry Potter.

Ce dernier était venu habillé d'une chemise verte harmonisée avec la couleur de ses yeux et d'un pantalon droit noir qui moulait outrageusement ses jambes. Mais le fait le plus marquant était que ce n'était pas ses vêtements. C'était ceux de Draco Malfoy, reconnaissable entre tous. Et il s'avérait que habillé ainsi, le brun était encore plus la perfection faite homme. Personne ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Blaise, Théo et Neville, restés pour aider Harry, ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, malgré qu'ils soient tous les trois hétérosexuels.

Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux, Blaise ne put se retenir.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois déjà casé et pas gay, sourit le noir. Sinon, je t'aurais sauté dessus !

-Content de te l'entendre dire, fit Harry. Parce que tu fais peur. Tu commences aussi à baver, là.

-C'est ça, bougonna Blaise en s'essuyant discrètement la bouche. Fous-toi de moi, je ne te dirais rien.

-C'est pour cela que j'en profite.

Les quatre garçons discutèrent joyeusement ensemble, ne se préoccupant pas des regards qui glissaient sur eux. Cependant, ils faisaient en sorte de toujours garder dans leur champ de vision les Weasley.

Tout était en place.

Pour garantir le succès de leur opération, Daphné avait décidé d'accompagner Hermione et Luna dans la tour des Gryffindor. Bien évidemment, sans qu'elles ne le sachent, Harry avait fait en sorte que personne ne se doute de leur petite escapade. Prétextant des révisions entre filles, elles avaient pu s'esquiver pour le déjeuner et grimper jusqu'à la tour des Gryffindor. Hermione conduisit Daphné et Luna jusqu'au dortoir des filles de 6ème année et indiqua depuis la porte entrouverte le lit de la rousse. Un sort de d'intimité plus tard, les trois filles se concertèrent un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Que fait-on ? demanda Hermione

-Si effectivement la Weasley a truffé ses affaires de sorts, pronostiqua Daphné, à sa place j'aurais également espionné les personnes qui sont proches de la personne qui m'obsède.

Hermione sursauta.

-Tu n'irais pas jusqu'à me dire que … hésita Hermione

-Elle était prête à tout pour être lady Potter, haussa des épaules Luna. Disons que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

-Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu mettre sur écoute Neville aussi ? réfléchit Hermione, car c'était de cela dont il s'agissait

-C'est probable, avoua Daphné. Elle a accès au dortoir par son frère, de toutes façons.

-Veux-tu quadriller tous les lieux ? demanda Luna

-C'est plus sûr, confirma Daphné. Par contre, vous regardez mais vous ne faites pas. Si, comme vous me dites, c'est une pratiquante de la magie blanche, si vous vous amusez à faire de la magie noire juste avant de replacer ses sorts, une vérification poussée pourrait révéler que ce n'est pas elle qui a posé ces sorts.

-C'est compris, fit Luna.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent leur camarade défaire avec brio le sort d'écoute posé illégalement dans le dortoir des 7ème année. Ensuite, elle s'acharna à défaire les différents sorts qui gardaient le dortoir des 6ème année. au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle acheva son travail, totalement en sueur.

-Je ne m'imaginais même pas qu'elle avait des connaissances aussi importantes, avoua Daphné. Ce sont des sorts de notre niveau.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a notre niveau en magie ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Niveau, je n'irais pas jusque là, se rattrapa Daphné. Disons qu'elle a la capacité d'exécuter certains sorts de notre niveau. Quant à savoir si elle comprend ce qu'elle fait, c'est une autre histoire.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Luna

-Tous les sorts sont levés, déclara Daphné. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller.

Avec précaution, les trois jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans le dortoir des 6èmes année après avoir sécurisé les lieux. Elle était assez bien rangée mais on pouvait voir ça et là quelques objets traîner. Sans aucune hésitation, elles se dirigèrent toutes vers le lit de la rousse, décidant de faire partir leurs recherches de là. Avec une méticulosité digne des plus grands spécialistes, les filles retournèrent patiemment tout le dortoir. Elles y dénichèrent successivement un journal intime, une cache de potions douteuses, un album photos ainsi qu'un parchemin suspect. Elles firent un prélèvement de chaque potion qu'elles replacèrent soigneusement à sa place puis elles se tournèrent vers les documents retrouvés.

-On commence par quoi ? demanda Luna

-Le parchemin, décida Hermione. Je te le laisse, Daphné. Qui sait ce qu'il peut contenir …

La Slytherin commença par jeter un sort de reconnaissance. Le parchemin se révéla être un Parchemin de Lien, qui permettait à une personne de rester en contact avec une autre dans un rayon restreint via un parchemin identique. Quelques sorts plus tard, ce qu'elles soupçonnaient fut confirmé. La personne possédant le second parchemin avait protégé son identité par magie mais la quantité de magie sous-jacente ne pouvait désigner que peu de personnes, plus particulièrement trois dans l'école. Les deux premières étant hors de cause, ne restait plus que le troisième qui était nul autre que Dumbledore. Ainsi la rousse marchait avec le vieil homme qui sous ses airs de grand-père se révélait être de plus en plus un grand manipulateur. N'arrivant pas à connaître les conversations passées, elles replacèrent les protections et remirent le Parchemin à sa place avant de passer à autre chose.

Elles tentèrent leur chance avec l'album photos. Ce qu'elles y virent les horrifièrent au plus haut point.

Elles savaient que Ginny était obsédée par Harry mais devant l'album, elles surent que le mot était largement encore trop faible. L'ouvrage, très épais, contenait des centaines de photos du brun, toutes prises à son insu, dans des lieux divers et variés. Soucieuse, Hermione avait examiné toutes les photos et avait soufflé de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il n'y en avait aucune prises dans les appartements de Draco car elle savait que si cela venait à se savoir, la rousse n'aurait plus aucune chance de survie, peu importe qui la protégeait. Les messages qui les accompagnaient, en plus d'être obsessionnels, témoignaient franchement d'une folie sous-jacente. Sa volonté de devenir lady Potter était écrite de toutes lettres et ne semblait avoir aucune limite.

-C'est stupéfiant, commenta Luna. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait si loin.

Mais toutes les trois furent plus que choquées en tombant sur les pages suivantes.

Elles étaient toutes sur Draco. Sur la façon de l'éliminer. Sur la façon de le détruire. De le réduire à néant.

S'en suivait un dossier étonnement détaillé sur le blond, avec des informations qui, elles en étaient sûres, ne pouvaient être connues que de personnes assez proches du Prince de Slytherin, mais pas nécessairement de la sphère familiale.

-Elle est trop bien renseignée, grogna Daphné.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Hermione

-Il y a des infos dont je me doutais mais dont je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit vrai ou non, expliqua Daphné. Et vu certains détails, je pencherais pour l'option que tout ce qui est dedans est véridique.

-Peut-on laisser cela dans les mains de cette folle ? demanda Luna

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Hermione. Si elle voit sa disparition, qui sait ce qu'elle fera.

-Je vais en faire une copie, décida Daphné.

Elle s'exécuta puis la Gryffindor et la Ravenclow replacèrent les sorts dessus avant de la ranger.

Le meilleur pour la fin. Le journal.

Ce fut Luna, voyant que ses amies n'osaient pas le faire, qui l'ouvrit. Une chose lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux.

-Ce journal ne commence qu'à partir de sa 2ème année, fit Luna.

-C'est normal, expliqua Hermione. Pendant sa 1ère année, son journal était hanté par l'âme d'un ancien élève qui a ouvert par son biais la Chambre des Secrets. Je le sais parce que c'est Ron et moi qui l'avons sauvé.

-C'est elle qui a ouvert la Chambre ? hoqueta Daphné. Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais su ?

-Ça aurait fait tache, ricana Hermione. En plus, on n'a jamais retrouvé la créature de la Chambre. Quoique, je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore ait réellement tenté de le chercher aussi.

Elles poursuivirent leur lecture. Elles passèrent rapidement les années suivantes puis tombèrent sur l'année en cours, celle qui les intéressaient plus particulièrement. Elles y découvrirent comment l'obsession de la rousse et la montée en puissance de la folie -car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots- de cette dernière pour le brun. Puis …

-Eh, lisez ça ! fit Luna. _« Il est sur le point de se Lier avec cette raclure de Malfoy ! Hors de question de laisser passer ça ! Et je ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Dumbledore vu que ses plans ont échoués. Je … _

_J'ai eu des nausées. C'est trop régulier. J'ai fais un test. Je suis enceinte. La potion m'indique que ça fait bientôt un mois. Le père est sûrement Flint, c'est le seul qui corresponde à cette période. Ce gosse va finalement me servir à quelque chose. Dumbledore va être ravi … »_

-Donc, elle a imaginé faire passer Harry pour le père de son enfant toute seule, en conclut Hermione.

-Et Dumbledore a compris le potentiel de cette idée, termina Daphné.

-Mais Flint ? N'est-il pas Death Eater ? s'interrogea Luna

-Si, confirma Daphné. Alors elle a des contacts avec des Death Eaters. Je crois même qu'elle leur sert de pute, à mon avis.

-Tu ne vas pas trop loin ? fit Luna

-Ginny ne s'est jamais cachée aimer le sexe, soupira Hermione. Et elle a toujours eu une préférence pour les hommes plus âgés qu'elle. Dès sa 4ème année, je savais qu'elle découchait régulièrement et des rumeurs courraient qu'on l'avait souvent retrouvé dans les lits de certains garçons des années supérieurs. Dont cela ne m'étonne même pas.

-Mais des Death Eaters ? dit Luna

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle se contentait des Gryffindor, grimaça Hermione. J'ai entendu parler des Ravenclow ainsi que des Huflepuff. Mais pour les Slytherin …

-La Lionne en chaleur, souffla Daphné. Maintenant je comprends. On lui donnait ce surnom. J'imagine que c'est elle. Déjà qu'elle me dégouttait, là, c'est pire !

-Continuons, coupa Luna.

Elles feuilletèrent encore quelques pages et elles en arrivèrent à la période où Draco avait disparu.

_« C'est bizarre ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé. Pourquoi devrais-je surveiller Malfoy, hein ? Je le hais ! Il m'a volé celui que j'aime ! Mais ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi je dois lui dire s'il a reçu une lettre par hibou particulier. C'est quand même louche. Mais je dois le faire sinon le vieux va tout faire pour qu'on découvre qui est réellement le père du mouflet … » _

_« La fouine a disparu, j'en suis sûre ! Il n'est pas venu au petit déjeuner ! Je suis sûre que Dumbledore a trouvé un moyen de l'écarter de l'école et de mon amour ! Je suis si heureuse ! Je vais enfin pouvoir séduire Harry ! » _

_« Dumbledore m'a donné une boîte à garder. Il m'a interdit de regarder dedans sinon je pourrais être emportée là où je ne voudrais jamais être. J'ai obéi. Mais il a ajouté à voix basse que cette teigne pourrait le garder en place. De quoi parlait-il ? En tout cas, la boîte est en sécurité … » _

-Vous croyez que … hésita Daphné

-C'est trop gros, confirma Hermione. Je pense que Dumbledore a un lien avec la disparition de Draco. Le contenu de la boîte doit être un Portkey. Spécial vu qu'il a été caché.

-On le copie ? proposa Luna

-Et comment !

L'affaire fut vite faite puis, après un dernier coup d'œil, elles remirent les sorts en place. Mais alors qu'elles s'attaquaient au dernier sort, elles entendirent du bruit depuis la salle commune.

-Ils sont revenus ! comprit Luna. Dépêchons-nous !

En deux temps trois mouvements, elles terminèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des 7ème année où elles s'emparèrent de leurs bouquins et commencèrent une discussion sur un sujet quelconque. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Ginny passer la tête par la porte entrouverte puis repartir aussi silencieusement. Après cinq minutes d'attente, elles soupirèrent de soulagement puis rangèrent leurs affaires pour se diriger vers la salle du groupe. Les nouvelles allaient être surprenantes.

Le silence était de plomb.

Après avoir réussi plus ou moins à se débarrasser de Harry qui repensait avec nostalgie à son compagnon, ses amis s'étaient réunis dans leur salle où le compte rendu de l'expédition des filles fut fait. Mais le contenu de l'album et plus encore celui du journal les avaient choqué.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Théo

-Dumbledore doit être à l'origine de la disparition de Draco, résuma Blaise. Si Harry l'apprend, nous n'aurons plus de directeur, bien que ça ne me gène absolument pas. Mais on ne saura toujours pas où est caché notre blondinet.

-Et si on retrouvait ce fameux Portkey ? proposa Neville

-C'est une idée, avoua Hermione. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attendra de l'autre côté. Si nous tombons sur des personnes bien plus fortes que nous, nous ne pourrons pas aider Draco. Et on ne sait même pas si le Portkey fait l'aller et le retour. Je suis désolée de le dire mais nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour faire face aux situations qui nous attendraient là-bas.

-D'accord, fit Luna. Mais que faisons-nous avec toutes ces informations ? Comment pouvons-nous aider Draco et Harry ?

-Notre meilleure source de renseignements reste la Weasley, déclara Daphné. C'est notre seul lien. Peut-être la suivre ?

-C'est une idée, avoua Théo. Mais comment faire sans qu'on ne le remarque ? Parce que même si elle n'est plus vraiment protégée par le directeur, j'imagine qu'il ne va pas laisser tomber un si bon pion.

-Donc on la suit ? fit Blaise

-Alors va falloir avoir une histoire en béton au cas où on se ferait prendre, fit Luna.

-Ou bien faire en sorte qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à ce que nous faisons, réfléchit Daphné.

-À quoi tu penses ? fit Blaise

-À détourner l'attention, comme aujourd'hui, répondit Daphné. Mais pas avec Harry. Même s'il serait ravi de nous filer un coup de main, on verra tout de suite qu'il y a quelque chose de louche.

-Tu penses à quoi ? fronça des sourcils Théo

-Il faudrait des tas de petits évènements, tellement qu'on ne saurait où donner de la tête, répondit Daphné. Mais je ne vois pas comment.

-Moi si, déclara Hermione avec un sourire proche du sadisme.

-Hermione chérie, tu fais peur, se recula Blaise.

-Quelle est ton idée ? demanda Luna

-Ouvrir une période digne des jumeaux Weasley, ricana Hermione. En mettant le château à feu et à sang, personne ne va se préoccuper de ce que nous faisons, non ?

-Tu es sûre d'être Gryffindor ? hésita Blaise

-Nos qualités sont peut-être le courage et la bravoure mais il y a une autre que nous avons en quantité monstre, sourit Hermione.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Théo. Laquelle ?

-Le culot, mon cher, le culot …

Un goutte d'eau le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

Surpris, le jeune homme secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et soupira. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Draco était enfermé dans ce cachot. Alors qu'il fouillait ses poches à la recherche d'un objet quelconque le jour suivant la réception du billet du Ministère, le blond s'était senti aspiré par le morceau de papier. Sa tête avait violement tourné et il avait juste eu le temps de reconnaître une salle désaffectée de l'école avant d'être tabassé puis jeté sans ménagement sur un petit tableau qui l'avait transporté dans le lieu où il se trouvait actuellement. Depuis, il n'avait reçu aucune visite, ses repas, se résumant à un quignon de pain et une cruche d'eau, lui étant apporté par magie. Mais cela n'était pas le pire. Si sa famille, celle de Harry et Cassidy n'avaient pas fait en sorte qu'il connaisse presque par cœur sa magie, il n'aurait jamais rien senti. En effet, les murs de la cellule avaient des facultés particulières. Premièrement, ils empêchaient radicalement tout contact avec l'extérieur. Mais le deuxième fait était bien plus troublant. Les murs aspiraient lentement mais sûrement toute la magie contenue à l'intérieur. Ce qui n'était pas pour enrager Draco. Il ne savait pas quel effet cela avait sur le Lien avec Harry et dans quel état ce dernier pouvait bien être.

Le jeune homme se redressa et arpenta les quelques mètres qui le séparait du mur d'en face. Au moins une fois par heure, il s'obligeait à marcher pour ne pas perdre ses facultés motrices. Il ne se risquait pas avec la magie puisque le sort aspirant était toujours actif. Il avait bien tenté de sortir à la méthode moldue mais la lourde porte en fer n'était pas aisément manipulable et vu qu'il perdait chaque jour un peu plus de force, il ne pouvait la faire tourner sur ses gonds. Il n'avait pas pris le risque d'appeler qui que ce soit de peur qu'une mauvaise personne ne vienne et le fasse taire de force. Il tenait à son intégrité physique et morale. Il fallait que Harry vienne l'aider.

Harry …

Draco n'osait pas aventurer ses pensées vers le brun de peur de s'enfoncer dans une déprime sans fond. Certes, il étaient Liés mais tous les liens n'avaient pas été encore forgés, surtout le dernier, le lien charnel. Mais même sans ça, le Lien le tiraillait durement, assourdi comme il l'était.

Soudain, la cellule s'éclaira violemment car la porte avait été ouverte sans douceur. Aveuglé, Draco plissa des yeux pour voir un minimum.

Et ce qu'il découvrit le figea net.

Hermione n'eut strictement aucun mal à se procurer des farces et attrapes made in Weasley & Weasley. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Hogwarts, elle s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec Fred et Georges, ce qui avait longtemps rendu jaloux Ron. À la fin de leur scolarité, elle avait gardé le contact et avait parlé d'eux à Harry qui avait été très intéressé par leurs produits, avec les témoignages des autres à l'appui. Ce fut donc sans problème qu'elle reçut le lendemain même de sa lettre un colis d'apparence moldue. Les jumeaux ayant coupé les ponts avec les deux plus jeunes de la famille et méprisant ouvertement Ginny depuis qu'ils l'avaient surpris sans qu'elle ne le sache en très charmante compagnie - comprendre un homme ayant le triple de son âge et reconnu comme Death Eater. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas demandé d'explications et s'étaient exécutés immédiatement. La brune l'ouvrit et en retira un paquet de friandises moldues qu'elle partagea avec ses amis. Elle réduit le reste et le mit dans sa poche, mettant en garde les autres de ne faire aucun commentaire dans la Grande Salle en les regardant fixement. Le groupe laissa Luna en surveillance et se rendit vers leur salle. Une fois sécurisée, les questions fusèrent.

-Je croyais que tu attendais un colis des jumeaux, s'étonna Blaise. C'est un colis de tes parents, non ? Vu qu'il y a des friandises moldues …

-Non, c'est bien le colis des jumeaux, sourit Hermione en redonnant à la boîte sa taille originelle. Ils savent que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que j'ai encore des contacts avec eux, surtout pour préserver mon image de première de la classe. Alors j'ai mis cette technique au point avec eux. Le dessus du colis est rempli de mes bonbons préférés et en dessous il y tout ce que je leur commande.

-Ingénieux, félicita Daphné. Maintenant, voyons voir ce qu'ils t'ont envoyé.

Tout en sortant les différents produits, ils mirent au point leur plan pour les utiliser au bon moment. Ils avaient prévu de prévenir Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas pris au dépourvu et un peu aussi pour lui changer les idées.

Le plan « Que le Bordel soit » était en place.

Du côté du Manoir Black, c'était le branle-bas de combat.

Sirius et Severus étaient toujours bloqués outre-Atlantique sur ordre de Dumbledore. Narcissa, Cassiopée, Lucius et Remus devaient donc se débrouiller tous seuls pour retrouver Draco. Aussitôt que Harry avait donné l'alerte, ils avaient inspecté tous les lieux où le jeune homme aurait pu se trouver de son plein gré. Quand il fut évident qu'il était retenu quelque part, ils cherchèrent dans tous les endroits auxquels ils pensèrent. Juste avant que le plan des amis du couple soit déclenché, ces derniers eurent l'heureuse idée de faire parvenir leurs résultats aux adultes qui les en remerciaient chaleureusement. Comprenant comme eux que Dumbledore avait de très sérieuses chances d'être derrière tout ça, ils avaient tous les quatre compulsé les notes plus que généreuses de Severus concernant le directeur, au cas où, comme ce jour-là, il ne pourrait les aider. De nouvelles possibilités s'offraient à eux mais toujours aucune trace du jeune blond.

Alors qu'elle prenait une tasse de thé pour calmer son angoisse, soudain Narcissa eut une idée. Rapidement, elle attrapa sa belle-sœur, lui soumit son idée et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à un secrétaire pour rédiger une lettre.

_Daphné, Hermione, Luna, _

_Tout d'abord, nous vous remercions d'abord d'avoir pensé à nous transmettre vos doutes et les informations concernant Ginny Weasley. Nous savions qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance et vous nous en avez apporté la preuve. _

_Ensuite, nous venons d'avoir une idée pour la filature de Weasley. Comme tout sort lancé sur elle serait délicat à cause de sa condition de future mère - que Morgane ait pitié de ce pauvre enfant ! - ainsi que de son statut de protégée de Dumbledore, le plus aisé serait de placer à son insu sur elle un … - comment appelle-t-on cela dans le monde moldu ? - … ah oui, un mouchard. J'imagine que vous y avez déjà pensé mais que vous ne devez pas en connaître. Cependant, il nous faut vous prévenir que si Daphné en connaît - de magie noire, évidemment -, qu'elle s'abstienne. Même s'il est plus difficile pour un sorcier lambda de le trouver, Dumbledore, lui, est habitué à repérer toute forme de magie noire dans son rayon d'action. Donc il se doutera très vite de quelque chose s'il venait à proximité de son pion, qu'il voit régulièrement, nous vous rappelons. _

_Pour contrer ce désagrément, nous avons trouvé une solution. Dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, nous avons de nombreux grimoires, qu'ils soient de magie noire ou de magie blanche. Dans l'un de ces derniers, il y a un rituel de magie blanche qui pourrait nous servir dans ce cas précis. C'est un ancien sort qui était habituellement utilisé pour garder un œil sur un enfant des plus récalcitrants ou, dans ses dernières années, les jeunes gens de bonnes famille aux mœurs quelques peu légères pouvant entraîner le déshonneur sur la famille. Nous vous joignons le rituel ainsi que la recette de la potion qu'il vous faudra utiliser. L'élément principal en reste un élément de la personne à faire suivre, chose que vous pouvez aisément trouver dans la salle de bain mais vous devez savoir que le sort fonctionnera beaucoup mieux si l'élément ajouté est du sang, voire un échantillon de magie. _

_Comme c'est un rituel considéré de magie blanche, vous ne serez guère ennuyées. Cependant, étant donné son ancienneté, nous vous demanderons de l'effectuer en-dehors des murs du château, voire dans la Forêt Interdite. Cette dernière vous procurera une sécurité quant au secret du rituel de par la magie inhérente de la Forêt et personne de sain d'esprit n'irait de nuit volontairement dedans. _

_En espérant la réussite de votre plan, portez-vous bien et surtout, soyez prudentes. _

_Narcissa et Cassiopée _

Les deux blondes relurent soigneusement la lettre avant de joindre les éléments qu'il fallait puis elles firent une copie de l'ensemble qu'elles conservèrent soigneusement et cachetèrent la missive avant de l'envoyer en direction de Hogwarts. Une fois cela fait, elles se sourirent et allèrent rejoindre leurs compagnons respectifs.

_Bonne idée_, songea Daphné en regardant le rituel.

La jeune fille avait reçu la lettre à son levé par un moyen connu uniquement des Slytherin. Se cachant des autres, elle l'avait lu attentivement et avait adhéré à l'idée. Planquant la lettre, elle se prépara puis, la récupérant ensuite, elle alla réveiller Blaise et Théo pour qu'ils l'accompagnent dans la Grande Salle. À l'aide d'un ingénieux système mis au point par Hermione, ils prévinrent les Gryffindor et la Ravenclow qu'il fallait absolument se rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais. Très vite, étant samedi, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle, plaçant Blaise en surveillance, non sans avoir déclenché quelques blagues dans quelques lieux importants de passages. Immédiatement, Daphné leur fit lire la lettre des deux Malfoy.

-Est-ce possible ? demanda Neville après un silence

-C'est de notre niveau, confirma Daphné. Mais pour le réaliser, c'est une autre histoire.

-Dans le château ? fit Luna

-Il est sous le contrôle de Dumbledore, secoua la tête Neville. Aucune chance. D'où la demande de Ms et Mrs Malfoy de le faire dehors.

-D'accord, mais où ? demanda justement Théo. La Forêt est interdite ! Personne n'y va !

-Sauf ceux qui ont l'habitude, sourit Hermione.

-Toi ? s'étouffa Daphné

-Avec moi, sourit à son tour Neville. Elle m'accompagne souvent avec le professeur Chourave et Snape pour trouver les plantes pour les cours. Donc nous pouvons sans hésitation vous indiquer un endroit parfait pour faire ce fichu rituel.

-Ce n'est pas là où se sont Liés Harry et Draco, non ? s'inquiéta Luna

-Nous ne leur ferons pas cet affront, déclara Hermione. Ce lieu est le symbole de leur amour. Aucun rituel ne devrait le gâcher !

-Ceci réglé, reprit Daphné, nous devons nous occuper des détails. Pour la potion, je propose que Théo et Hermione s'en occupent. Ils sont les deux meilleurs en Potions, si on oublie Harry et Draco.

-Très bien, accepta Théo. Mais il nous manque certains ingrédients. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourra avoir accès à la réserve du professeur Snape pendant son absence. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Harry y ait accès, il est du genre à avoir sa propre réserve.

-Certains peuvent se trouver dans la Forêt, renseigna Neville. J'irais en trouver sans difficulté.

-Et pour les autres ? demanda Luna

-On doit en trouver dans des laboratoires familiaux, suggéra Daphné. Je pense que Narcissa et Cassiopée pourront nous en fournir.

-Bonne idée, sourit Hermione. Daphné, tu devrais te charger de trouver les objets qu'il nous faut. Quant à l'ingrédient provenant de Ginny, je m'en charge.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer. Mais alors qu'ils partaient dans différentes directions, Daphné retint Hermione et elles s'enfermèrent dans la salle.

-Tu as dit que tu t'occupais de Weasley, fit Daphné. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je peux facilement avoir l'un de ses cheveux, fit Hermione. Mais tu te doutes comme moi que ça ne sera pas assez.

-On ne peut pas avoir de son sang facilement, j'imagine ?

-À moins de cambrioler l'infirmerie, non. Et lui demander bien gentiment serait bien trop louche.

-Mais tu as bien l'intention de prendre son sang.

-Oui.

-Mais comment ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il va falloir que je ruse. La forcer à se couper. De toutes les façons, quelques gouttes suffisent donc je n'aurais pas à la vider de son sang. Quoique, c'est vraiment tentant …

-Tu m'étonnes. Bon, je te laisse. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

-Tu as raison.

Sur ces mots, elles se séparèrent.

Les petits messagers express travaillèrent donc toute la journée ainsi que les différentes farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley pour les couvrir dans leurs activités et à la tombée de la nuit, tout était fin prêt. D'un commun accord, tous se décidèrent à effectuer le plus vite le rituel. Pour ne rien rater, Hermione avait consciencieusment endormi Ginny pour qu'elle n'aille nulle part durant la nuit. Ils avaient bien évidemment mis Harry au courant de leur petite escapade pour qu'il les couvre et ils avaient aussitôt filé dans la Forêt. Bien entendu, aucun des garçons n'avaient posé de question concernant la provenance du sang de Ginny et seule Luna se demanda à quel moyen la sage Préfète avait eu recours pour obtenir ce si précieux ingrédient.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils revinrent, satisfaits de leur travail. Maintenant, enfin, ils pensaient qu'ils allaient avancer.

_Me convoquer à cette heure ! _bougonna Ginny. _Faudrait lui signaler qu'on n'est pas à ses ordres, enfin si. En plus, je suis enceinte, il l'a oublié ou quoi ? _

La rousse pestait depuis qu'elle avait reçut une missive de son directeur pour un entretien au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle ne savait pas que non loin d'elle Hermione, prévenue par le sort de pistage contenu dans plusieurs sphères de verre, la suivait sous un sort de désillusion fourni bien volontiers par Harry ce qui voulait dire qu'il était personnalisé et donc impossible pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas de voir la personne soumise. La brune, voyant parfaitement que la rousse était dans ses pensées, s'approcha d'elle et glissa dans le col de sa robe une petite boule autocollante avant de reprendre sa filature. La boule était une invention conjointe des jumeaux et elle. Elle était basée sur le Rapeltout qu'ils avaient réduit à une taille minimal et qu'ils avaient ensorcellé pour qu'elle puisse également enregistrer le son. Ils avaient mis près d'un an à le mettre au point et était sur le point d'être commercialisé. Satisfaite que son savoir était utilisé à bon escient, la brune se cacha non loin de l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Une fois la rousse dans le bureau, elle attendit que cette dernière redescende mais la sphère de contrôle lui indiqua qu'elle avait quitté l'école. Elle nota distraitement ses coordonnées moldues - mesure de protection au cas où la sphère tomberait entre de mauvaises mains - puis se rendit dans son dortoir. Inutile de l'attendre dans un lieu froid et inconfortable alors qu'elle pouvait la suivre sans bouger de son lit.

Peu avant l'aube, Ginny retourna dans son dortoir. Hermione, réveillée sur le coup, profita du fait qu'elle s'était endormie immédiatement pour reprendre la boule espionne. Elle en aurait des choses à lui dire.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione réunit ses compagnons dans leur salle, laissant Ginny sous la surveillance de Neville qui discutait tranquillement avec Harry. Devant les précautions plus qu'importantes que prenait la jeune fille, ils surent qu'il y avait du changements.

-Ginny est sortie cette nuit, expliqua Hermione. Vu qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, je lui ai collé une Boule Espionne dans ses vêtements. Je n'ai pas encore écouté ce qu'il y avait dessus.

-Alors allons-y ! fit Blaise

_Bruit de pas qui grimpent les escaliers. _

_Porte qui s'ouvre. _

_-Miss Weasley, merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite, dit Dumbledore. _

_-Je n'avais pas le choix, grinça Ginny. Venez-en au fait. Vous vous rappelez que je suis enceinte, non ? _

_-Certes, oui. J'aimerais que vous m'accompagnez ce soir. _

_-Où ? Et pourquoi ? _

_-Je préfère ne rien vous dire pour l'instant. Mais je dois vous signaler que vous serez soumise au sortilège du Fidelitas une fois de retour. Êtes-vous d'accord ? _

_-Ai-je le choix d'abord ? _

_-Non, en effet. Suivez-moi. _

_Poudre de cheminette. _

_-Où sommes-nous ? _

_-Dans une résidence que mon frère dans un moment de folie a acquise. Il l'a totalement oublié. _

_-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? _

_-J'ai besoin de votre aide, Miss Weasley. Seul, je ne pourrais pas à la fois maîtriser mon … invité et faire ce que je veux faire. _

_-Votre invité ? _

_-Venez, vous allez comprendre. _

_Pas. _

_-Derrière cette porte se trouve une personne très récalcitrante. Je dois absolument lui donner cette potion. Mais je ne peux pas à la fois la contrôler et la lui donner. _

_-Mais qui vous pouvez donc garder dans cette endroit, hein ? _

_-Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir. _

_-Je dois juste lui donner la potion, c'est ça ? Par magie ? _

_-Il vaut mieux en effet pour vous que vous ne l'approchiez pas trop. Et puis, vous me l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes enceinte. _

_-Très bien. On y va ? _

_-Tenez-vous prête. _

_Lourde porte qu'on ouvre. _

_-Mais qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ? Arrêtez ! _

_-Allez-y ! _

_-Oui, professeur ! _

_Silence._

_Bruits de lutte. _

_Porte qui se referme. _

_Halètements. _

_-Professeur, que fait cette pute de Malfoy ici ? _

_-Il devenait bien trop encombrant. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se Lie avec Harry Potter. J'ai d'autres projets pour lui. _

_-Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? _

_-Votre frère m'a aimablement aidé à le maîtriser en échange de mon aide pour qu'il récupère celle qu'il aime. _

_-Et que lui avez-vous fait boire ? _

_-Une potion qui empêcherait tout Lien. _

_-Magie noire, tout ça. _

_-C'était la seule solution. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela contrarierait particulièrement mes plans si cette union avait lieu. Bien, ceci fait, je vais vous mettre sous Fidelitas. _

_-Une question, encore. Pour m'avoir fait venir ici ? _

_-Vous le saurez en temps voulu, très chère. Si vous me permettez, encore une dernière chose … _

_Murmures. _

_-Voilà. Maintenant, rentrons. Les cours commencent dans quelques heures à peine. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. _

_-Je crois bien. _

_Pas. _

_Poudre de cheminette. _

…

_Draps froissés. _

_Légers ronflements. _

_Porte qui s'ouvre doucement. _

_Arrêt de l'enregistrement. _

Dire que le groupe était pâle était encore en dessous de la réalité. Ils ne pensaient pas que le directeur, considéré comme étant l'un des plus grands mages blancs ayant existé, se serait abaissé à des technique dignes de Voldemort pour pouvoir mettre la main sur l'un de ses élèves, le Survivant de surcroît.

-Que fait-on ? demanda Luna. Parce que là, ça va au-delà de nos capacités, vous savez.

-Pour l'instant, il est hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit à Harry, fit Hermione. Il serait capable de tuer Dumbledore sur le coup.

-Prévenir leur famille ? proposa Blaise

-Je pense que c'est mieux, confirma Théo. Eux pourront le dire à Harry sans risquer de se prendre un mur.

-Ça aurait été sympa si on avait également l'adresse, soupira Blaise. Mais il est vrai que tant que Weasley ne sait pas où elle est exactement, elle ne pourra pas le dire, surtout sous le Fidelitas.

-Certes … fit Hermione.

Mais elle se figea puis fouilla avec fébrilité ses poches.

-Hermione ? fit Daphné

-Je savais que je l'avais ! s'écria la brune en brandissant un morceau de papier

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise

-Ceci est l'adresse où se trouve Draco, très chers ! annonça fièrement Hermione

-Donne ! s'empressa Daphné en lui prenant le papier des mains. Eh ! Mais il n'y a que des chiffres et des lettres là-dessus !

-Exactement, ricana Hermione. Le lieu est protégée pour qu'on ne puisse pas le retrouver par magie mais Dumbledore a fait l'erreur que font la plupart des sorciers.

-Ah oui ? fronça des sourcils Daphné. Laquelle ?

-Il ne l'a pas protégée contre des moyens de recherche moldu, expliqua Hermione. Ce que tu vois écrit sont les coordonnées moldues de la maison où est retenu Draco.

Au manoir Black, au même moment, l'heure était aux retrouvailles.

En effet, Severus et Sirius étaient revenus une heure plus tôt de leur voyage et les habitants avaient tenu à ce qu'ils le leur racontent avant de leur annoncer la triste nouvelle.

Narcissa, concentrée sur le récit, fut brusquement interrompue par un signal indiquant l'arrivée d'un courrier urgent. Intriguée, elle s'excusa puis grimpa à la bibliothèque et découvrit qu'il provenait de Hogwarts et plus particulièrement de Daphné. Curieuse, elle lut la missive.

_Narcissa, Cassiopée, _

_Le rituel nous a servi au-delà de nos espérances. Grâce à deux erreurs de Dumbledore, nous savons où se trouve Draco. La première était de ne pas avoir suffisamment protégé le lieu où se trouvait Draco, la seconde d'avoir fait confiance à une traînée, si vous me passez l'expression. _

_Ci-joint un enregistrement sur Boule Espionne de l'implication de Dumbledore ainsi que les coordonnées moldues de la maison. _

_Vous pouvez en faire usage mieux que nous. _

_S'il vous plaît, sauvez Draco. _

_Cordialement, _

_Daphné, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Neville et Théo _

_PS : Nous n'avons pas osé faire part à Harry de nos résultats. On pense que ça passera mieux par vous. _

La blonde était choquée, c'était au-delà des mots. Ce fut le raffut dans le salon qui la sortit de son état de choc. Des ailes lui poussant aux pieds, elle descendit rapidement et revint à un moment crucial.

- … que vous n'étiez pas là, Draco a disparu il y a maintenant une semaine, déclara Lucius.

-Et je sais maintenant où il se trouve, compléta Narcissa en brandissant la lettre tout en entrant.

La mission de sauvetage s'organisa à une vitesse défiant l'imagination. Après que tous aient pris connaissance de la missive, tous débattirent de la meilleure manière de sortir le jeune homme de là. Une fois cela décidé cependant, un problème se posa.

-Et que fait-on de Harry ? fit brusquement Remus. Il serait vraiment dangereux de le prévenir de nos intentions.

-Mais il s'agit de son mari ! s'écria Narcissa

-Comprends-nous, Cissa, fit Sirius, si nous le disons maintenant, Harry ira directement confronter Dumbledore et n'hésitera pas à le tuer s'il est assez en colère.

-Ça m'écorche de le dire mais Dumbledore ne doit pas mourir maintenant, confirma Lucius. Et je ne crois pas que Draco apprécie que quand il sort de son enfer, son époux soit enfermé à Azkaban pour le meurtre du plus grand sorcier de la Lumière, même s'il est le Survivant.

-Mais … protesta Narcissa.

-Ils sont raison, abonda Cassiopée. Vaut mieux lui faire la surprise même s'il nous en voudra un peu après.

-Très bien, capitula Narcissa.

Les choses allèrent ensuite très vite. Sirius, sous forme canine, avait été désigné pour faire des repérages à distance des protections de la maison. Lucius quant à lui devait l'accompagner pour définir les sorts qui entouraient la bâtisse. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et que le directeur pouvait revenir à tout moment pour faire ce qu'il voulait de Draco. Pendant ce temps, Severus et Cassiopée se chargeaient de fabriquer toutes les potions et contre-poisons dont pourrait avoir besoin le blond. Narcissa et Remus, enfin, compulsaient tous les grimoires de la bibliothèque du manoir Black pour parer à l'éventualité où Dumbledore aurait ensorcelé son prisonnier. Ils cherchaient également des informations complémentaires sur le Lien, voulant savoir si leur séparation pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur le couple.

Enfin, ils furent prêts. Si on pouvait le dire avec le peu de temps de préparation qu'ils avaient eu.

Ils avaient décidé de laisser en arrière Cassiopée, à sa plus grande fureur, mais elle dut s'incliner lorsqu'on lui expliqua que même si les autres étaient pris, il fallait que quelqu'un de confiance puisse soigner Draco au cas où. Préparés de toutes les manières auxquelles ils avaient pu penser, le reste partit pour la maison. Elle était assez isolée non loin d'un petit village dans le pays de Galle. Les uns après les autres, chacun apparut à une centaine de mètres de la bâtisse. Enfin, la mission commença.

Lucius, Severus et Narcissa se chargèrent de créer une faille dans les protections pendant que Remus et Sirius faisaient le guet. Une fois cela fait, tous entrèrent, leurs magies camouflées. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas habitée, ce qui les arrangeait un peu. Il y avait les habituels sorts de protection mais ils étaient à une puissance beaucoup plus élevée. Ils ne s'embêtèrent pas à les briser et les contournèrent prudemment. Ils s'infiltrèrent partout et examinèrent avec soin chaque pièce qu'ils visitaient. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent moins d'une heure plus tard, personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit.

-Et le grenier ? fit Remus

-Il n'y avait aucun accès, secoua la tête Severus. En tout cas, j'en ai pas trouvé.

-Je suis sûre qu'il est là-haut, déclara Narcissa. Il faut le trouver !

Tous repartirent animé d'une ardeur nouvelle. Ce fut Remus qui trouva l'entrée, sentant un courant d'air là où il ne devait pas en avoir. Le sort de camouflage enlevé, ils grimpèrent au grenier et découvrirent une multitude de portes. Une à une, ils les ouvrirent toutes et finalement, la dernière leur résista. Pour ne pas tout faire échouer, les hommes durent faire tourner eux-même la porte sur ses gonds sans utiliser de magie.

Ce fut Narcissa qui découvrit l'horreur.

La première à entrer dans la cellule, la blonde eut beaucoup de mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Une fois accoutumée, elle remarqua une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Draco ?

La silhouette fut prise de soubresauts et Narcissa se précipita à ses côtés.

-Par Morgane ! Je vais le tuer !

Elle tenait son fils entre ses bras, ce dernier avait les yeux révulsés et tremblait littéralement de froid. Les lèvres bleues, la peau translucide, sans compter les hématomes qui le recouvraient, les veines noires ressortant de manière terrifiante, il était clair que si des soins n'étaient pas données de toutes urgences, le jeune homme allait y rester. Un à un, tous prirent conscience du spectacle.

-Sortons-le d'ici, ordonna Lucius. Nous ferons le reste plus tard.

Ils refermèrent la porte, remirent tout en état avant de vider les lieux tout aussi vite. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un premier endroit convenu où ils examinèrent le jeune homme et se débarrassèrent des sorts espions et nocifs pour le blond. Ils voyagèrent alors un peu partout dans le pays avant de rentrer au manoir Black.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent mis un pied dans le manoir, Cassiopée leur arracha son neveu des mains et s'ingénia à lui sauver la vie. Tous furent également mis à contribution et de nombreuses fois, ils crurent le perdre. Mais après trois jours non stop de soin, ils purent enfin souffler.

Draco était sauvé.

Harry tournait réellement en rond à l'école. Le Lien était de plus en plus perturbé et cela se reflétait dans son comportement. Il n'osait plus sortir plus que de raison pour se mêler aux autres élèves de peur que ses secrets ne transpirent. Comprenant son état, ses amis avaient fait en sorte que personne ne vienne l'embêter, y compris le directeur et les professeurs. De toutes façons, même s'il ne se présentait plus en cours, ses devoirs étaient toujours faits et parfaits de surcroît. Il n'y avait rien à lui reprocher.

Alors qu'il allait se coucher une nouvelle fois le ventre vide - il n'arrivait plus à manger quoi que ce soit - son portable sonna. Intrigué, puisqu'il ne devait être utilisé que dans des cas d'urgence, il s'en empara et consulta ses messages. Ce qu'il lut le surprit au plus haut point.

_Severus et Sirius sont rentrés. _

_On les a prévenu pour Draco. _

_Tu peux venir si tu veux. _

_Bises _

_Remus _

Harry leva un sourcil. Remus, utiliser une ligne d'urgence pour un message qui pouvait être transmis par un faucon ? Il en était sûr, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il prépara rapidement son départ puis se dirigea directement vers le manoir. Mais à peine eut-il mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'il se sentit attiré à l'étage. Et pas par n'importe qui.

-Draco …

Sans tenir compte des personnes présentes pour l'accueillir, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches pour aboutir à une chambre réaménagée. Ses barrières ébranlées n'arrangèrent pas les choses quand tout à coup son empathie se déclencha violemment.

Douleur. Souffrance. Désorientation. Manque. Amour. Détresse.

N'y tenant plus, le brun entra et ce qu'il découvrit le figea.

Malgré les trois jours de soins, Draco était toujours aussi pâle et ses veines toujours aussi apparentes. Il avait certes repris des couleurs et ses bleus s'étaient un peu estompés mais on voyait qu'il était passé par une phase très difficile. La chambre était très faiblement éclairée et vu comment le blond plissait des yeux face à la lumière du couloir, on devait se douter qu'il était resté très longtemps dans le noir.

-Draco ? Amour, c'est moi, Harry.

-Harry … Tu es enfin là …

Harry s'agenouilla devant le lit. Voyant qu'il avait du mal à parler, le brun tenta d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit du blond et de lui prendre délicatement la main mais le hurlement déchirant qui retentit le fit se jeter violemment en arrière, rameuta tout le monde et lui fit également comprendre que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'affola Cassiopée

-Je voulais l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, déclara Harry d'une voix quelques peu hachée. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal …

-C'est l'une des choses dont on voulait te parler, calma Narcissa. Viens, descendons au salon.

-Hors de question de le laisser seul ! se rebiffa Harry. Je reste avec lui.

-Très bien, capitula Lucius. Laisse-nous quelques instants, veux-tu ?

Après que tous se soient installés confortablement avec une tasse de thé, Harry n'osant plus toucher Draco mais étant assis tout à côté de lui, les explications commencèrent.

-Pour résumer, tes amis ont réussi à trouver le lieu où était retenu Draco, expliqua Narcissa. Nous l'avons récupéré il y a trois jours et depuis, nous ne faisons que de le soigner. Pendant qu'il était enfermé, on lui a fait boire une potion qui lui était inconnu. Heureusement pour nous, Draco a eu un éclair de génie et a pu recracher une partie du liquide dans son mouchoir qu'il a précieusement dissimulé. Severus a fait des analyses et a découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de magie noire. En gros, ses effets sont de ne permettre aucun Lien.

-Comment ça ? fit Harry d'une voix blanche

-Elle empêche tout Lien de se former, fit Remus. En d'autres termes, si Draco et toi n'êtes pas encore Liés, cette potion a pour but de faire en sorte que le Rituel ne marche pas.

-Mais nous sommes Liés ! s'exclama Harry

-Et c'est là que vient la difficulté à soigner Draco, fit Severus. Depuis le Lien, vous partagez régulièrement votre magie. Quand l'un est malade, l'autre le soigne avec sa magie. La potion a vraisemblablement coupé tout pont entre vous et empêche Draco de puiser en toi pour récupérer correctement de son emprisonnement.

-Comment on peut le soigner ? fit Harry

-Nous avons trouvé un contre poison, annonça Lucius. Seulement, il semble qu'il y ait quelques difficultés …

-Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le faire ? coupa Harry

-Sais-tu seulement où trouver l'ingrédient principal ? siffla Lucius, les nerfs à vif

-Du calme, vous deux, pria Remus. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

-Bref, continua Severus. Il nous manque le sang de Merlin, à la rigueur celui de l'un de ses descendants.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Harry … expliqua Cassiopée. La lignée de Merlin s'est perdue il y a de très nombreux siècles, presque dès le début. Pour retrouver un seul descendant, cela prendra des années.

-Parce que vous croyez que …

Harry partit dans un grand fou rire qui figea toute l'assemblée.

-Harry ?

-C'est trop drôle, sourit Harry en essuyant ses larmes. Le sang de Merlin ! N'empêche, je comprends, ça peut porter à confusion …

-Si tu pouvais nous expliquer, demanda Sirius.

-Le sang de Merlin est en fait une pierre précieuse, expliqua Harry. Une sorte de rubis pour être exact. Il est appelé comme ça parce que Merlin l'a découvert alors qu'il s'était coupé dessus.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? hoqueta Severus

-La directrice de Genesys est une descendante des Sorcières de Salem, répondit Harry. De nombreux écrits de Merlin ont été transportés là-bas pour les protéger de l'Inquisition moldue. Avec un échange de bons procédés, elle m'a permis de consulter ces écrits protégés dans l'école.

-Donc tu dis que c'est une pierre ? fit Narcissa, submergée par un espoir fou

-Oui, sourit Harry. Une pierre précieuse trempée dans du sang magique selon un rituel druidique. En une heure, elle sera prête. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Remus

-Me rendre d'abord à Gringotts, pour récupérer un rubis pur, déclara Harry. Ensuite, fouiller dans ma réserve pour faire le rituel. Préparez tout pour le contre poison. J'en ai pour au maximum deux heures.

Alors que tous s'en allaient, Harry fut retenu par Draco.

-Harry …

-Oui amour ? fit le brun en s'approchant

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? sourit pauvrement Draco

-Tout comme moi je t'aime, répondit Harry. Repose-toi, tu vas bientôt guérir, je t'en fais la promesse.

-Merci.

-Je ferais toujours tout pour toi.

Il tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue mais se souvint juste à temps qu'ils ne pouvaient se toucher. Il baissa donc la main, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il lui envoya à la place un baiser que le blond, avec un beau sourire, s'empressa d'attraper et de garder près de son cœur. Sur cette vision enchanteresse, Harry partit à son tour.

-Bois doucement, conseilla Severus. La potion sort du feu.

Lucius soutenait son fils tandis que Cassiopée lui faisait boire le contre poison. Tout autour, Sirius, Remus, Severus et Harry attendaient avec impatience les résultats. Mais à peine eut-il avalé la dernière goutte qu'il commença à convulser. Surpris, Lucius allongea Draco sous les ordres de sa sœur qui prit les choses en mains. Elle ordonna à tous les hommes présents de maintenir le jeune homme pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Après quelques minutes angoissantes, il cessa et tous purent souffler. Cassiopée l'examina.

-La potion a fait effet, déclara-t-elle. Il est totalement sauvé.

Une fois cela dit, elle pressa tout le monde du regard de quitter la chambre, consciente que les prochains instants ne leur appartiendraient pas.

La porte se referma doucement, laissant seuls Harry et Draco. Le blond était maintenant assis le dos appuyé contre le mur et le brun n'osait bouger. Tous les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, personne n'osant faire le premier geste.

N'y tenant plus, Draco tendit la main, en signe d'invitation.

-Harry …

Empli d'une crainte presque révérencieuse, Harry s'approcha du lit avant s'agenouiller devant. Doucement, il tendit à son tour ses doigts et toucha enfin ses vis-à-vis.

-Draco …

Le brun craqua alors. Délicatement, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, tous les deux heureux. Dix jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

Chose à laquelle s'empressa de remédier Harry.

Le baiser fut brutal, à l'image des sentiments qui les animaient à ce moment-là. D'une étreinte sauvage, elle devint douce et amoureuse. Harry soupira avant de poser sa tête sur les jambes de Draco qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit Harry. Plus jamais je veux être séparé de toi.

-J'y compte bien, sourit Draco. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en manque que ces derniers jours.

-Comment … ?

-Une négligence de ma part. J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère avec une convocation. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un Portkey. Il m'a emmené dans une salle de l'école où m'attendait une personne qui m'a tabassé avant de m'envoyer dans un autre Portkey. Je me suis retrouvé dans une cellule où je n'ai eu qu'une visite, celle de Dumbledore et de la Belette fille, qui m'ont fait boire la potion.

-Je vais les tuer ! ragea Harry dont la magie commençait à sortir

-Non, Harry ! Tu ne feras rien !

-Et pourquoi ? Ils ont essayé encore une fois de nous tuer !

-Ils ne doivent pas mourir de ta main ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu es emprisonné à vie à Azkaban, hein ? Tu veux m'abandonner, c'est ça ?

-Jamais !

-Alors du calme. Ils paieront, sois-en sûr, mais pas tout de suite malheureusement.

Le brun mit quelques minutes à se reprendre.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Harry

-Maintenant que tu peux me toucher, beaucoup mieux, sourit Draco. Severus m'a expliqué que dès que nos magies pourront de nouveau voyager librement entre nous, mon état s'améliorera très vite. Plus il y aura de contacts, mieux ce sera.

-Je ne vais plus te lâcher alors.

-Je n'en espérais pas tant …

Rapidement, le brun ôta ses vêtements superflus et se glissa sous les draps de son compagnons. Ils s'enlacèrent très étroitement et ils s'endormirent avec un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

Harry dut repartir au petit matin, ne pouvant pas se permettre de ne pas apparaître à l'école. Draco, lui, devait rester encore quelques jours de constants soins avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Le brun promit de revenir chaque nuit avant de se faire alpaguer par le reste de la famille.

-Prongsie, fit Sirius, il va falloir que tu sois très prudent. Tu rayonnes de joie !

-Et alors ? se rebiffa Harry. Je te signale que je viens de retrouver mon compagnon !

-Ce que Sirius essaie de te dire tant bien que mal, coupa Remus avec un regard d'avertissement à ce dernier, c'est que personne ne doit savoir que tu l'as effectivement retrouvé.

-Il faut que tu fasses en sorte que tout le monde croie que tu es toujours inquiet pour mon fils, reprit Lucius. Tu dois maintenir les apparences.

-Je comprends, bougonna Harry. Mais Draco reviendra avec moi à l'école ? s'alarma le jeune homme

-Nous ne sommes pas assez fous pour séparer des âmes sœurs, sourit Narcissa. Il te rejoindra dès qu'il sera prêt avec une excuse en béton en prime pour qu'on oublie son absence. Soit confiant.

-Et pour en revenir à ce qu'on dit Lucius et Sirius, ils ont raison, fit Severus. Il faut que tu joues la comédie jusqu'au retour de Draco.

-Très bien, fit Harry. Ils n'y verront que du feu.

Il retrouva ses amis au petit déjeuner. Pour eux, il avait toujours l'air inquiet mais il semblait plus serein.

-Tu m'as l'air plus calme, osa Théo.

-Je devenais incontrôlable donc je me suis décidé à prendre des potions calmantes, expliqua Harry.

-C'est une bonne chose, fit Daphné. Personnellement, je ne voudrais jamais avoir à faire à toi si tu étais hors de contrôle.

-C'est sûr, confirmèrent les autres.

Et le repas reprit.

Neville se rendait vers les serres quand au détour d'un couloir, il reconnut une voix. Il prit quelques précautions avant de s'avancer prudemment. Il découvrit qu'il avait bien entendu Ginny Weasley mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le grand Albus Dumbledore en sa compagnie. Il se recula précipitamment et sortit de sa poche une Oreille à Rallonge des jumeaux Weasley. Il la déroula et écouta la conversation avec un rapide sort d'Amplificateur de Son.

- … notre connaissance commune ? demanda Ginny

-Normalement, bien, répondit Albus. Ce que nous lui avons donné a déjà dû faire effet. Dès que ma pièce aura fait son office, il va disparaître.

-Vous allez le tuer ?

-Comme si cela était aussi simple. Non, avec un sort d'Oubli, il va errer et quand on le retrouvera, il sera largement trop tard. J'aurais déjà gagné.

-Tout est prêt, donc ?

-Bientôt. Je vous conseille de vous préparer.

-Bien, professeur.

Entendant des pas venir dans sa direction, il rangea très vite son Oreille et se précipita dans une salle vide où il commença à s'entraîner sur le prochain sortilège à maîtriser dans le cours du professeur McGonagall. Quand il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il courut jusqu'à son cours et tenta de se calmer une fois assis.

Ils avaient raison. Quelque chose était en marche.

Chaque nuit, comme promis, Harry revenait au manoir Black pour permettre une guérison bien plus rapide à Draco. Ce dernier reprenait très vite son apparence normale et son séjour devint un lointain souvenir. Il avait mis ses amis dans la confidence et ceux-ci se réjouissaient pour lui.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il déjeunait avec ses amis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment pour faire place au Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Cornélius Fudge. Albus Dumbledore se leva.

-Monsieur le Ministre, accueillit le directeur. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-On a porté à mon attention qu'une vieille famille était sur le point de s'éteindre, fanfaronna Fudge. Comme c'est dans mes devoirs, je viens faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

-De quelle famille s'agit-il ? demanda aimablement Dumbledore

-Des Prewett.

Harry se tendit. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui portait ce nom : Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Il le sentait mal.

-De ce fait, je vais permettre à la seule qui puisse prétendre à ce nom, la jeune Ginny Weasley, de le reprendre et pour perpétuer cette lignée, je vais l'unir à une autre lignée digne de son nom, déclara Fudge. Et le seul que j'ai pu trouver s'avère être Harry Potter.

-Je refuse ! siffla Harry en se levant. Elle a déjà essayé de me faire l'épouser en me faisant passer pour le père de son enfant et ce n'est pas une décision d'un ministre qui va me la faire épouser !

-J'invoque le droit de la Préservation des Lignées, souligna perfidement Fudge.

Harry pâlit. La Préservation des Lignées permettait au Ministère de passer outre tous les contrats de mariage en instance. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper … Lui-même étant d'une lignée sur le point de s'éteindre, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y opposer. Mais si les Prewett étaient une ancienne famille, les Potter restaient l'une des plus prestigieuses et il ne sera pas né celui ou celle qui voudrait imposer sa volonté à l'un d'entre eux.

-Et moi j'invoque les Anciennes Traditions et je réaffirme ma volonté de revendiquer Harry Potter comme époux !

Tous se retournèrent vers les doubles portes pour découvrir Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Dumbledore et les Weasley pâlirent radicalement. Il s'avança pour attraper Harry et échanger avec lui un baiser sulfureux qui fit baver tout le monde.

-Draco … hésita Fudge.

-Pour vous, c'est Lord Malfoy, cracha Draco. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ennuyez mon fiancé avec la Préservation des Lignées alors que vos bureaux savent parfaitement que je vais me Lier à lui ?

-On vous a porté disparu, comme vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à la convocation, répondit Fudge, fier de sa répartie.

-Bien évidemment que je n'allais pas venir, vu que vous ignorez que pour convoquer un Lord au Ministère, il y a des moyens différents que pour le commune des mortels, persifla Draco. Dans une convocation officielle, on y explique les raisons exactes de la convocations, pas de raisons vaseuses comme j'ai pu le voir. De plus, si vous vous étiez assez bien renseigné, vous auriez su que je me suis retiré chez moi en urgence durant quelques jours pour y régler des affaires mais que je suis tombé malade.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, déclara durement Dumbledore. Vous n'avez même pas daigné m'avertir.

-Parce que je n'étais pas dans l'obligation de le faire, rétorqua Draco. Cela fait partie des prérogatives des Lords majeurs encore en formation dans ces murs, je dois vous le rappeler.

Dumbledore se tut, mouché.

-Il n'empêche, poursuivit Fudge, la Préservation des Lignées me donne le droit de marier Harry Potter à Ginny Weasley Prewett.

-Et je vous répète, j'invoque les Anciennes Traditions, fit Draco. J'ai Annoncé ma volonté de me Lier à Harry bien avant que cette traînée ne pense à cette loi.

-Draco ! se récria Fudge

-Lord Malfoy, je vous prie, grinça des dents Draco. Les Anciennes Traditions sont largement antérieurs à cette stupide loi. Les Anciennes Traditions veulent que si un même Courtisé est convoité par plusieurs Prétendants, chacun d'entre eux doivent Affirmer sa volonté de se marier avec le Courtisé. Le futur marié est imposé uniquement si la ou le Courtisé est trop jeune pour choisir en son âme et conscience et il s'agit toujours du meilleur parti qui est choisi. Sinon, c'est uniquement le Courtisé qui choisit son futur époux ou épouse.

-Vous ne pouvez vous mettre en travers du Ministère ! ragea Fudge

-J'aurais toujours bien plus de pouvoirs que tous vos laquais et vous réunis, Fudge, ricana Draco.

-Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama Fudge

-Uniquement quand vous aurez fait vos preuves à mes yeux, _Fudge_, rétorqua Draco. D'après vos propres lois, rien ne peut aller à l'encontre des Anciennes Traditions.

-Et même si vous aviez réussi à imposer votre volonté, déclara Harry en se plaçant aux côtés de son compagnon, vous n'auriez jamais réussi à me faire épouser cette putain !

-Harry ! s'insurgea Fudge

-Pour vous c'est Lord Potter Black, corrigea sadiquement Harry. Le Ministère pourrait éventuellement imposer un tel mariage, sauf si l'un des partis est déjà engagé dans un mariage mieux considéré. C'est le cas puisque je suis sur le point de m'Unir à l'héritier de l'une de plus vieilles et des plus riches familles de l'Europe. Qui dit mieux ? Sûrement pas un mariage avec une fille de seize ans qui ouvre encore plus facilement les cuisses qu'une prostituée et qui de surcroît attend un enfant dont le père n'est pas connu, du moins pas encore.

-Mais …

-Vous avez été mal conseillé, comme toujours, persifla Draco. Je pense que vous n'avez pus rien à faire ici.

Mouché, congédié comme un vulgaire laquais, Fudge dut s'avouer vaincu. Il rappela ses suivants et tourna des talons avant de quitter l'école. Le directeur se tourna vers le couple.

-J'aimerai beaucoup qu'à l'avenir vous me préveniez quand vous quittez l'école, fit Dumbledore.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas à vous prévenir de mes allées et venues quand elles concernent mes affaires, répondit Draco.

Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas la partie, Dumbledore tourna à son tour les talons et quitta la salle. Le couple, heureux de se retrouver se prit la main et alla enfin s'asseoir. Les voyant dans leur bulle, leurs amis les laissèrent tranquille.

_-Tu as fait une entrée spectaculaire, _félicita Harry_. _

_-Ce n'était pas tout à fait prévu, _avoua Draco_. J'ai vu le Ministre arriver et je me suis discrètement faufilé à leur suite. J'ai entendu tout ce qu'ils avaient dit. _

_-Sérieusement, aurait-il pu faire ce qu'il a dit ? _

_-Oui, même si tu avais la parade. Comme on dit, les absents ont souvent tord. Ils ont profité du fait que je n'étais pas là pour t'imposer ce mariage. _

_-Pourquoi elle ? _

_-Elle est malléable jusqu'à un certain point. Je pense que tant qu'on lui dit que c'est pour préserver son train de vie fastueux, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut d'elle. _

_-Elle a dû donner de sa personne pour convaincre le Ministre lui-même de venir pour donner plus de poids. Quoique, ça n'a pas dû la gêner tant que ça … _

_-Mauvaise langue. Mais je pencherais plutôt pour la présence du plus grand sorcier de la Lumière. _

_-Dumbledore ? Comment ? _

_-Une pute, même la meilleure, n'arriverait pas à manipuler seule Fudge. Il faut quelqu'un de puissant derrière. _

_-Certes. Mais nous avons de nouveau contré ses plans. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire. _

_-Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on veuille te caser à tout bout de champ avec cette garce, à croire que c'est le seul parti existant sur cette terre. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on organise notre mariage en grande pompe. _

_-Et qu'on confonde une bonne fois pour toutes ce vieux manipulateur. _

_-Aussi. Il est temps. _

Le soir venu, le couple prétexta une grande fatigue pour pouvoir se réfugier dans leurs appartements avant de filer au manoir Black. Une fois installés, ils relatèrent la tentative du Ministère d'unir une nouvelle fois Ginny à Harry. Tous abondèrent dans leur sens quand ils annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se marier publiquement.

-Nous pensons aussi qu'il est temps que Dumbledore sorte de scène, fit Harry.

-Il nous a que trop gêné, confirma Lucius. Son obsession de vouloir Harry à tout prix commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

-Ok, fit Sirius. Mais il va falloir dans le même temps le discréditer. Parce que j'imagine que si on fait le boulot à sa place, il va encore dire que c'est grâce à lui.

-Et comment ? souleva Cassiopée

-Nous allons le piéger au cours de ce mariage, proposa Severus. Comme ce sera public, il ne pourra pas se défiler.

Tous adhérèrent à l'idée.

La fin de Albus Dumbledore était proche.


	27. Chapter 26 La Fin d'une Ere

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.. Moi, je ne fais que joujou avec, surtout que sa fin est, comment dire, décevante de mon point de vue.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de la fic.

Il y a aussi un épilogue qui viendra terminer cette aventure de plus de deux ans.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Bonne lecture !

Gros bisous à tous ! Crystal of Shadow

_**Chapitre 26 : La Fin d'une Ère **_

Le grand Albus Dumbledore regardait pensivement à travers la fenêtre de son bureau.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout tenté, jusqu'à éliminer sa famille entière, pour avoir Harry Potter sous sa coupe. Mais la dernière tentative pour le soumettre, faire disparaître Draco Malfoy, son petit ami, avait totalement échoué, il ne savait comment. En parallèle, ses projets annexes, tels que la conquête de Genesys, l'école que dirigeait l'une des dernières descendantes des Sorcières de Salem, stagnait complètement.

Il FALLAIT qu'il ait le jeune Potter à sa botte ! Il restait l'une des personnes ayant le plus fort potentiel de magie qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Mais il lui restait un dernier espoir. S'il arrivait à faire annuler le prochain évènement, il aurait une chance de mener ses projets à bien et devenir le plus grand sorcier au monde.

Il laissa tomber sur la table la feuille qui l'avait mené à d'aussi intenses réflexions.

_Vous êtes invité à assister au mariage de Harry James Potter et de Draco Lucius Malfoyqui aura lieu au solstice d'été à Stonehenge. _

Narcissa, Cassiopée, Lucius, Remus, Sirius et Severus mettaient tout en œuvre pour que ce mariage soit le plus parfait possible. Même si les concernés étaient techniquement mariés devant la Magie elle-même, il fallait époustoufler toutes les personnes qui allaient venir. Ce mariage promettait d'être l'un des évènements majeurs des années à venir et il ne fallait pas qu'il soit gâché. La famille du couple avait également prévu de faire de cette union le prélude de la véritable lutte contre Voldemort. Ayant vu que sans leurs informations, l'Ordre du Phénix faisait encore moins de choses pour aider la population, ils avaient décidé de se montrer au grand jour et de faire ce que les autres ne voulaient faire. Les Shadows, comme les appelaient Harry, Draco et leur petite bande à l'école, savaient que le mariage dans toute sa splendeur serait une provocation sans nom pour le mage noir et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à agir pour maintenir son climat de terreur. Toutefois, ils savaient qu'il n'attaquerait pas directement le haut lieu de magie qu'était le cercle de pierre de Stonehenge mais un lieu où ils seraient un peu moins protégés. Et leur préparatif de mariage comprenait également le lieu de la grande bataille qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir.

-Mais maman ! grogna Draco

-Tiens-toi tranquille, asséna Narcissa. Je vais finir par te faire mal !

Sur le canapé, Hermione, Daphné et Luna pouffaient, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du blond.

Depuis que les Shadows avaient envoyé les invitations au mariage, Draco et Harry devaient courir de droite à gauche pour que tout soit parfait. Pour cacher leur implication, le couple avait enrôlé à leur côté leur bande d'amis. Par exemple, pour les essayages des tenues, Draco avait tenu à emmener Hermione, Daphné et Luna pour camoufler la présence de Narcissa et de Cassiopée. Ayant déclaré devant toute l'école que chaque tenue de mariage avait été faite main, les trois filles s'étaient proposées et le blond avait accepté. Le quatuor avait quitté l'école pour trouver les tissus, échappant à Dumbledore en lui présentant une autorisation exceptionnelle de sortie pour les trois filles. De toutes façons, le vieil homme ne pouvait refuser car l'évènement faisait la une des journaux. La recherche des tissus parfaits avaient été faits à Londres, Paris et New York que ce soit du côté sorcier comme moldu et maintenant, les deux blondes prenaient les mesures du jeune homme.

-Quelle couleur veux-tu porter parmi tout ce que tu as choisi ? questionna Cassiopée

-Sans aucune hésitation, les couleurs des Malfoy, trancha Draco.

-Je ne crois pas que le noir et le vert soient des couleurs astucieuses pour un mariage, fronça des sourcils Narcissa.

-Mais …

-Prends plutôt du blanc, proposa Narcissa.

-Je ne suis pas une fille ! s'insurgea Draco

-On le sait et je ne pense pas que Harry aurait voulu de toi si c'était le cas, ricana Cassiopée. Écoute ta mère deux secondes, elle a raison. Le blanc t'irait beaucoup mieux. Avec des ajouts argentés, je pense que ça ferait l'affaire.

-Ça donnerait quoi ? demanda Draco, boudeur

Sans un mot, les deux femmes se concertèrent et établir une illusion de ce qu'elles avaient en tête.

Et là, toutes les mâchoires se décrochèrent.

Le vêtement était de toute beauté. Même sans le porter, Draco concéda qu'il serait une merveille sur lui. Et …

-Vous pensez que si on le faisait en noir et … pourquoi pas émeraude, ça rendrait aussi bien ? fit Draco

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent et tous restèrent bouche bée.

La tenue était tout aussi époustouflante que la première.

-Je les veux. Toutes les deux, décida Draco.

-Mais avec plaisir, sourit Narcissa.

Cassiopée et elle se mirent toutes les deux au travail. Tout en faisant, elles discutèrent avec les quatre autres qui choisissaient des décorations de table.

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves retournaient à l'école. Le blond se précipita vers son brun qu'il embrassa sans sommation.

-C'était pour quoi ce baiser ? demanda Harry encore un peu étourdi

-Je suis heureux qu'on puisse enfin se Lier, sourit Draco.

-Moi aussi, répondit tendrement Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

La démonstration d'amour attendrit toute l'école sauf bien évidemment Dumbledore et les Weasley. Après le repas, le couple se rendit dans ses appartements, leurs amis les ayant laissé. Une fois protégés et installés, ils se mirent à parler.

-Tout est prêt ? demanda Harry

-On vient de terminer les tenues, raconta Draco. Stonehenge est prêt et nous avons l'accord du ministère pour y célébrer notre mariage.

-Et pour la suite ?

-Le bal aura lieu à Hogwarts, pour des raisons de sécurité, vu que ce sont deux élèves qui se marient. Les gouverneurs ont accepté ce matin.

-Et Dumbledore ?

-Il ne sait pas encore. Un gouverneur arrive en ce moment même dans son bureau pour lui annoncer. Il ne peut refuser.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Tout a été étudié avec le plus grand soin. Voldemort va apprendre la nouvelle au plus tard dans deux jours. Les Shadows connaissent l'école comme leur poche.

-Et pour Dumbledore ?

-Il doit agir. Il connaît les conséquences du Lien. Il sait qu'une fois Liés, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter et personne ne pourra plus nous influencer. C'est la place de mentor qu'il veut occuper auprès de toi. Le maître de la marionnette reste toujours dans l'ombre, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est sûr. Mais comment lui faire avouer qu'il ne nous veut pas du bien ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à vouloir parler de ça maintenant ?

-Tu as une autre idée en tête, toi.

-Nous pouvons nous occuper autrement …

La main du blond s'était faufilée sous la chemise du brun et commençait doucement à se permettre quelques libertés. Le brun sourit tendrement et s'empara du blond avant de l'emporter dans un baiser époustouflant.

La nuit leur appartenait …

Du côté du square Grimaud, les Shadows étudiaient les derniers détails. Mais un problème se posait. Ils n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution efficace pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Albus Dumbledore.

-Le Véritaserum serait très risqué, confirma Severus. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où vont les capacités du directeur mais une chose est sûr, il découvrira très vite la supercherie. Sans compter qu'il peut détourner ce qu'il aura dit sous l'influence de la potion à son avantage.

-Mais alors, comment on va faire ? demanda Sirius. Il faut que Dumbledore ne soit plus là pour que nous puissions combattre Voldemort correctement.

-Certes, fit Lucius. Mais même les sortilèges anciens ne nous sont d'aucune aide. La puissance de ce vieux fou nous empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Nous devrions en parler avec les garçons, proposa Remus. Mine de rien, ils ont de très bonnes idées.

-Parfait, sourit Narcissa. Severus, tu vas leur parler, de préférence à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? soupira Severus en roulant des yeux. J'irais les mettre au courant à mon retour.

-Parfait, sourit Cassiopée. Mis à part ça, tout est prêt ? Le bal ?

-Les elfes de maison sont d'accord pour nous aider à décorer la Grande Salle, annonça Remus. En environ deux heures, ça peut être fait. Donc il est prévu que pendant la cérémonie ils s'en occuperont.

-Selon notre programme, réfléchit Lucius en consultant un parchemin, avant la fin de la cérémonie Dumbledore devra être arrêté et emprisonné. Et nous devrions rester assez peu de temps à Hogwarts avant que Voldemort ne se décide à nous attaquer.

-Tu as réussi à trouver comment l'amener à attaquer là où nous voulons ? demanda Sirius

-Avec Lucius, expliqua Severus, nous avons pu approcher l'un des informateurs de Voldemort pour lui dire que des protections supplémentaires vont être ajoutées à l'école aussitôt que tous les invités seront présents. Dans le même temps, les protections seront abaissées pour laisser passer justement les invités. C'est le moment parfait pour lui.

-Comment être sûr ? demanda Cassiopée

-Nous visiterons quelques amis, ricana Lucius.

-Ceci réglé, passons à nos tenues, sourit Narcissa. Il est hors de question que je n'assiste pas au mariage de mon propre fils, juste parce que je suis soi-disant morte !

-Euh, comment te dire ? sourit Sirius. Tu as déjà assisté à son mariage, je te signale !

-C'est vrai, balaya Narcissa. Mais je veux surtout assister à la chute de Dumbledore ! Il en a bien trop fait pour nous pourrir la vie !

-D'accord, capitula Remus. Montre nous ce que tu as trouvé.

Et la conversation continua.

Harry et Draco, plus amoureux que jamais, se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour répondre à une convocation du maître de Potions. Depuis l'enlèvement du blond, le brun ne se détachait plus de lui à plus de trois mètres. Tous avait remarqué le rapprochement et personne n'avait pipé mot car ils se doutaient bien qu'une seule parole de travers pouvait leur coûter très cher.

Ce jour-là, Severus les avait demandé dans son bureau, à son retour du Manoir Black. Étant donné que les deux jeunes hommes limitaient drastiquement leurs contacts avec les Shadows, les seules nouvelles qu'ils pouvaient avoir devaient passer par Severus.

Le couple entra dans le bureau qui fut scellé de la plus puissante des manières.

-Alors Severus ? commença Draco en s'installant

-Tout est pratiquement prêt, annonça Severus. On a réussi à faire suggérer à Voldemort de nous attaquer quand vous gagnerez l'école. À ce propos, qu'en a dit Dumbledore ?

-Il fallait que tu sois là, pouffa Harry. C'était tout simplement hilarant !

_Flash-back _

_La veille, après que Draco soit revenu de sa séance de shopping avec Hermione, Daphné et Luna, le couple reçut un message par le biais de Fawkes. Intrigué, Harry lut la lettre et découvrit que son compagnon et lui étaient convoqués dans le bureau du Directeur. _

_Haussant des épaules, le couple bannit le parchemin avant de se rendre dans le bureau. Le fait de bannir le message était une précaution supplémentaire qu'ils avaient prise suite à l'enlèvement de Draco. _

_Après s'être installés sur l'invitation de Dumbledore, ce dernier parla. _

_-Je viens de recevoir un membre du Conseil d'Administration de l'école, annonça Dumbledore. _

_-En quoi sommes-nous concernés ? répliqua Draco d'un ton arrogant _

_-Il m'a fait part de votre intention d'organiser votre réception de mariage ici même à Hogwarts, fit Dumbledore. _

_-Et ? demanda Harry _

_-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu d'abord ? fulmina le directeur _

_-Parce que ce n'est pas vous qui prenez la décision si oui ou non nous pouvions organiser notre réception ici ! cingla vertement Draco. C'est seulement et uniquement le Conseil d'Administration qui peut le faire. _

_-Et puis, ajouta Harry, nous voulions faire les choses selon les règles. Ne nous en voulez pas pour ça ! _

_-Mais … balbutia Dumbledore _

_-Avez-vous autre chose à nous dire, professeur ? ricana presque Draco. Non ? Alors nous allons prendre congé. _

_-Bonne journée à vous, monsieur le directeur ! termina Harry en quittant les lieux avec son compagnon _

_Ils laissèrent ainsi rager le vieil homme, honteux et furieux de s'être fait avoir. _

_Fin Flash-back _

Severus rit en s'imaginant la déconfiture du vieil homme. Mais un point devait être réglé à son propos.

-Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, déclara Severus, c'est parce que nous avons un petit souci.

-De quel genre ? demanda Harry

-La façon dont nous allons confondre Dumbledore, avoua Severus. La meilleure idée que nous ayons reste le Véritaserum. Mais s'il a adopté une résistance à ce breuvage, tous nos plans tombent à l'eau. Idem pour toute sorte de sortilèges ou de charmes, Stonehenge nous en empêcherait ainsi que sa propre puissance.

-Magie blanche comme magie noire ? interrogea Draco

-Oui, répondit sombrement Severus. Malheureusement, nous devons trouver une solution. Car c'est la seule condition à tout ce que nous allons faire au solstice d'été.

-Les livres de Hogwarts ? proposa Draco

-D'aucun secours, répondit Severus. Tout au long de toutes ces années, je les ai épluché de long en large et en travers. Il n'y a rien. De même que dans la bibliothèque de Londres.

-Qu'est-ce qui gène exactement ? fit Draco

-Stonehenge est un croisement de plusieurs lignes de flux magiques, au même titre que Hogwarts mais à un niveau plus élevé, expliqua Severus. Le moindre sort lancé peut dramatiquement les modifier. C'est pour cela que le lieu a toujours été considéré comme un endroit parfait pour les mariages et totalement proscrits pour les grands rituels de magie blanche ou noire car ils pourraient avoir une incidence sur tout le pays.

-Uniquement la magie blanche ou noire ? demanda brusquement Harry

-Ce sont les deux seuls types de magie qui ont été testé là, répondit Severus. Tu as une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un souvenir, corrigea Harry. Je crois avoir la solution mais il faut que je m'en rappelle précisément. Je te préviendrais dès que j'en saurais plus. D'accord ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Severus.

Il avisa l'heure.

-Il est temps que je vous laisse partir, déclara le professeur. Sinon, on va se douter de quelques chose.

Après les salutations de rigueur, tous se séparèrent pour gagner le lit qui lui était destiné.

Harry se réveilla brutalement. Il mit quelques secondes pour vraiment émerger du sommeil puis regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans la chambre des appartements de Draco et dormait jusqu'à il y avait quelques minutes dans les bras de ce dernier, chose qu'ils faisaient depuis leur mariage dans la Forêt.

Ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle, il s'assit sur le lit et regarda son compagnon qui était profondément et sereinement plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait fait un cauchemar qui s'était imprimé dans son esprit. Rien que de voir l'une des tueries de Voldemort lui donnait la nausée. Ce qui le préoccupa. Son Occlumencie était tel qu'il n'avait plus de vision depuis belle lurette.

Ne voulant pas réveiller son compagnon, il se dégagea délicatement de lui et se rendit dans la pièce commune. D'un geste vague, il ranima le feu et se mit à faire les cents pas. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse mais pas au point d'en hurler à se rouler par terre. Il avait senti Voldemort content de lui et comprit que c'était ça qui avait permis à la vision de passer ses barrières. Et la raison devait se trouver dans ce qu'il avait vu.

Il fit donc venir à lui une Pensine et extrait de son esprit le rêve pour l'y mettre. Une fois cela fait, il plongea.

_Il - ou plutôt Voldemort - s'avançait vers une maison à l'écart des habitations. Sûrement celle d'un sorcier car c'était la coutume de cette communauté de s'isoler de peur de se faire remarquer par les Moldus. Le mage noir, entouré de plusieurs de ses suivants, ne fit pas de chichis et explosa purement et simplement la porte pour entrer. _

_-Mais … Qui êtes-vous ? _

_Un mort. _

_-Trouvez-moi la Sang de Bourbe ! ordonna Voldemort. Tout de suite ! _

_Toutes les personnes encapuchonnées se dispersèrent dans la demeure. Elles ne mirent que quelques minutes pour ramener un bébé qui hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, une fillette de six ans environ et une femme qui tenait dans ses bras le nourrisson effrayé. _

_-Que … Que voulez-vous ? balbutia vraisemblablement la mère _

_-Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda Voldemort _

_-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres … souffla-t-elle. _

_-Exact, sourit - presque - Voldemort. Et savez-vous pourquoi je suis là, Sang de Bourbe ? _

_-Non, bégaya la femme. _

_-J'ai besoin de vous, malgré le fait que vous soyez Sang de Bourbe. D'ailleurs, je ne me demande si ce n'est pas pour ça que vous avez été choisie … _

_Le visage de la jeune femme refléta pendant quelques instants la plus profonde stupeur avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne lui dévoile la raison de la visite du plus grand mage maléfique de l'époque. _

_-Le bal du mariage de Stonehenge à Hogwarts … _

_-En tant Langue de Plomb, vous faites partie de ceux qui vont installer les protections. Je veux savoir lesquelles. _

_-Comment … ?_

_-J'ai mes sources. Répondez avant que mes suivants ne commencent à s'occuper de vos enfants. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent plus le faire avec votre mari, il me barrait le passage. _

_Comprenant le sous-entendu, les yeux de la femme se remplirent de larmes. _

_-Je veux savoir ! tonna Voldemort. Tout de suite ! _

_La fillette, terrifiée, se colla contre sa mère en larmes tandis que le bébé criait encore plus fort. Conscient qu'elle était perdue dans sa douleur, Voldemort entreprit de la sortir de cet état. _

_Le hurlement de la femme soumis au Doloris retentit dans toute la maison. Il dura plusieurs minutes avant que Voldemort ne cesse. _

_-Alors ? _

_-La … la Barrière Runique du Cœur … Mais ne touchez pas à mes enfants ! réussit-elle à dire non sans difficultés _

_-Tuez-les. _

_La sentence tomba comme un couperet. Toutes les baguettes se dirigèrent vers le trio et le même sortilège vert en sortit. Mais en touchant leur cible, un nuage de poussière se leva et lorsqu'il retomba, il n'y avait pas de corps. _

_-Où sont-ils passés ? rugit Voldemort _

_-Nous avons mis toutes les barrières possibles, s'empressa de répondre un des Death Eaters. Nous ne comprenons pas … _

_-Très bien, bougonna Voldemort. Dès demain, vous allez les retrouver pour terminer le travail. Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde ? _

_-Oui, monseigneur. _

_-Nous partons. _

_Tous vidèrent les lieux, non sans avoir mis feu à la maison et avoir lancé dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. _

Harry sortit du souvenir, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il respira très profondément plusieurs fois avant de s'autoriser à réfléchir rationnellement à ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Harry ?

Le brun se retourna pour voir Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier s'approcha et se blottit contre le brun assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée.

-Je m'inquiétais, souffla Draco. La place à côté de moi était froide quand je me suis réveillé …

-Il fallait que je réfléchisse, répondit Harry après l'avoir embrassé tendrement sur le haut de la tête. Je ne voulais pas te priver de sommeil.

-Je ne dors pas aussi bien quand tu n'es pas auprès de moi.

-Ah bon ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Bon, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-J'ai fait un rêve …

-Quel genre de rêve ? Si c'est du genre coquin, je ne t'aurais pas empêché de sauter sur moi, tu sais.

-Si seulement. Désolé de briser tes espoirs mais j'ai vu Voldemort.

-Hein ?

Draco se redressa, se séparant brutalement de l'étreinte des bras de Harry où il était précédemment.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce que j'ai dit, Dray.

-Mais je croyais qu'avec l'Occlumencie, ce n'était plus possible ?

-Je croyais aussi. Mais je pense que c'est le fait que Voldemort était particulièrement content de lui qui a fait sauté mes barrières et qui m'a permis de voir ce qu'il a fait.

-Et donc ?

-Le souvenir est dans la Pensine. Tu peux le voir.

-Sans façons. Je préfère le résumé.

-Je crois que le plan de Severus a fonctionné. Il est allé se renseigner au sujet des protections chez une Langue de Plomb.

-Elle est …

-Non. Ses enfants et elle ont disparu avant de recevoir le sortilège de mort.

-Comment ? La Magie ?

-Possible. Je pencherais plutôt sur de la magie accidentelle. L'un des enfants devait avoir que six ans.

-C'est possible, en effet.

-Mais il va falloir les chercher. Voldemort veut leur mort.

-Je vais demander aux Shadows de le faire avant d'aller en cours.

-Pendant ce temps, je vais aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a parlé de la Barrière Runique du Cœur. Il faut que je sache ce que c'est.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander directement à Hermione ? Elle a dû lire tous les livres de cette bibliothèque !

-Qui te dit que c'est de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts dont je parle ?

-Mais alors … Où ?

-Laisse-moi organiser ça.

-Mais …

-Chut, mon tout beau. Ne me gâche pas ma surprise.

-Harry …

-Non, je ne te dirais rien. Et si nous allions nous coucher ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation !

-Je ne la détourne pas. Je passe simplement à un autre sujet …

Draco dut se déclarer vaincu lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement sous l'action des mains de Harry sur sa peau.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Dumbledore

-Nous devons quitter l'école, articula presque exagérément Harry. Ce week-end.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Nos raisons ne vous concernent en rien, que je sache, jeta sèchement Draco. Je crois vous avoir rappelé que dès qu'il s'agit de raisons d'ordre personnel, les Lords de cette école n'ont aucun compte à vous rendre.

Le directeur fut mouché. Le couple - 1, Dumbledore - 0.

-Avec Voldemort qui court, je ne peux vous laisser errer sans que je ne sache où vous allez … se justifia le vieil homme.

-Certes, concéda Harry. Mais si vous ne criez pas sur tous les toits que nous avons quitté l'école, comment Voldemort pourrait le savoir ?

Le couple - 2, Dumbledore - 0.

-Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, capitula Dumbledore. Mais vous devez être de retour dimanche soir pour le dîner !

-Bien sûr, professeur.

Jeu, set et match.

-Au revoir, professeur.

Le couple sortit du bureau, laissant un directeur mâcher sa défaite.

Une fois dans leurs appartements, Draco sauta littéralement sur Harry.

-Tu vas enfin me dire à quoi rime toute cette mascarade ?

_Flash-back _

_-Debout, amour, c'est l'heure de te lever ! murmura doucement Harry à l'oreille de Draco _

_Après le cauchemar de Harry, le couple avait renoncé à regagner son lit et avait terminé la nuit devant la cheminée. Alors que Draco, après leurs petits jeux, s'était paisiblement rendormi, Harry n'avait pu que somnoler une heure avant l'aube. Il en avait profité pour réfléchir à son plan et pour le mettre au point. _

_-Je veux pas, grogna Draco dans son cou. Tu m'as obligé à me lever cette nuit ! _

_-Je t'ai laissé dormir dans le lit. C'est toi qui m'a rejoint. _

_-Veux pas quand même ! _

_-Dray, sois gentil, mon amour. Il faut que nous allions voir Dumbledore avant le petit déjeuner. _

_-Raison de plus. _

_Silence. Puis … _

_-Pourquoi on doit aller voir Dumbledore ? _

_-Tu le sauras si tu te lèves, sourit le brun. Allez, debout ! En plus, on a cours. _

_-Pas juste, bouda Draco en levant et passant dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir embrassé longuement son compagnon. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple était fin prêt. Avant de passer la porte pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur, Harry lui donna une seule consigne. _

_-Quoi que je dise, fais comme si tu savais et que tu es d'accord avec moi. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Tu le sauras après, je te promets. _

_Fin Flash-back _

-Allons préparer nos bagages, sourit Harry en poussant Draco à avancer. J'aimerai que nous partions avant le dîner.

-Pourquoi si tôt ?

-Secret.

Draco bouda.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'étonna Sirius en voyant le couple sur le pas de la porte avec armes et bagages

-Bonsoir Sirius, nous aussi nous sommes contents de te voir, ricana Harry. Tu peux nous laisser entrer, maintenant ?

L'homme s'exécuta et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la demeure. Ils déposèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient dans le salon et alors que le blond allait saluer les membres de sa famille, le brun s'assit devant un secrétaire pour rédiger à toutes vitesse une missive.

-Que fait-il ? demanda Remus qui était dans la cuisine quand les deux jeunes étaient arrivés

-J'en sais pas plus que vous, grommela Draco. Ce matin, il m'a dit de le suivre et de dire oui à toutes ses propositions et il a réussi à imposer au directeur que nous puissions partir tout un week-end sans sa surveillance. Et maintenant ça !

-Tu m'as l'air bien remonté contre ton mari, ricana Lucius.

-Mais il ne veut rien me dire ! renifla Draco. Je suis en droit de ne pas apprécier, non ?

-Laissez-le terminer, tempéra Cassiopée. Il nous le dira en temps voulu.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, plusieurs lettres partirent via un procédé inconnu de tous, mis à part bien évidemment de celui qui l'avait utilisé, c'est-à-dire Harry.

-Maintenant, tu peux nous dire ce que tu fabriques ? pressa Sirius

-Je vous demande encore quelques minutes, sourit Harry.

-Pas plus ! prévint Draco, tout aussi impatient

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les réponses arrivèrent. Harry les lut toutes très attentivement avant de prendre la parole.

-La directrice de Genesys vient très gentiment de m'inviter ainsi que mon compagnon chez elle, dévoila Harry. Vous voyez, j'étais l'un de ses élèves préférés. Elle voudrait également me faire part des résultats concernant la potion de changement de sexe.

-C'est la raison officielle, je suppose, devina Lucius.

-C'est l'officielle avec des détails et des noms, confirma Harry.

-Et la véritable raison ? demanda Narcissa

-Je vais consulter la Bibliothèque de Salem.

Tous se figèrent sous le choc.

-Mais … balbutia Severus. C'est un mythe ! Ce lieu rengorgerait d'écrits datant de Merlin et même avant !

-Oh, mais elle existe, sourit Harry. Seuls de rares élus peuvent y aller. Et je suis l'un d'entre eux, grâce à la directrice de Genesys qui est l'une des descendantes des Sorcières de Salem.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Remus

-Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'est la Barrière Runique du Cœur, expliqua Harry.

-Qui est ? fit Sirius

-La protection principale de l'école lors de mon mariage, répondit Harry. Voldemort a réussi à obtenir cette information. Il fau absolument que je le contre.

-C'est pour cela que Draco nous a demandé de mettre à l'abri cette femme et ses deux enfants ? comprit Lucius

-C'est elle qui a donné l'information, confirma Harry. Je l'ai vu la nuit dernière et pas de question là-dessus ! prévint le jeune homme en les voyant tous ouvrir la bouche.

-Très bien, lâcha Narcissa. Vous allez aller là-bas. Mais après ?

-On avisera, déclara Harry.

-Et comment tu comptes y aller ? demanda Severus. Il y a des heures de vols et Dumbledore le saura à la minute même où vous poserez un pied au Ministère pour prendre un Portkey international d'urgence.

-Personne ne saura où nous irons, ricana Harry. Parce que nous passons par le Manoir Potter.

-Quand y es-tu allé ? gronda Sirius. Dumbledore a fait surveillé Godric's Hollow !

-Qui a dit que le manoir se trouvait là ? sourit Harry

-Mais … bégaya Cassiopée.

-Le véritable manoir Potter se trouve à quelques kilomètres du village Godric's Village, expliqua Harry. Mon père a décidé de construire le cottage où mes parents ont été tués après la mort de mon grand-père. La demeure familiale est resté inoccupée pendant tout ce temps. Et elle dispose d'une Cheminée Internationale qui n'est pas reliée au Ministère. Pratique, non ?

-Et comment tu sais ça ? demanda suspicieusement Draco

-Héritage, répondit simplement Harry.

Draco pesta. Évidemment, les héritages financiers étaient sous la garde des Gobelins donc hors de portée du Ministère. Il aurait dû y penser lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda Cassiopée

-Que vous ayez fini de nous questionner, ricana Harry. Je monte chercher des trucs et ensuite on y va. Vous nous accompagnez bien sûr.

-Ah bon ? sursauta Lucius. Et pourquoi ?

-Franchement, je vois mal Sirius rester bien tranquillement ici alors qu'il peut fouiner partout dans le manoir ancestral des Potter, leva les yeux au ciel Harry. Et au bout d'un moment, vous aussi vous auriez été curieux de savoir ce que regorge le manoir.

-J'avoue, sourit Remus. Allez, vas-y.

Le brun fila à l'étage et en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, les Shadows s'étaient préparés pour la sortie. D'un tour de main, Harry rétrécit ses bagages et ceux de Draco avant de les glisser dans sa poche.

-Comment comptes-tu aller au village ? demanda Severus

-En métro, bus et à pied, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Quoi de mieux que le monde moldu pour aller comme on veut là où on veut ?

Tous concédèrent le fait et ils sortirent du manoir Black.

Le manoir ancestral des Potter n'était pas si loin de cela de Londres. Ils y arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Alors que le dernier bus les déposait dans le centre du village, tous se tendirent.

-Où sont les protections de Dumbledore ? demanda à mi-voix Lucius

-Il n'y a pas de protection, avoua sombrement Harry. Ce vieux fou a simplement fait en sorte qu'aucun sorcier n'approche du cimetière sorcier ainsi que de Godric's Hollow qui est en ruine.

-Des pièges ? suffoqua Sirius

-Des tas, répondit Harry. J'ai failli y laisser quelques plumes. Bon, c'est par là.

Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver devant un bois. Le brun n'hésita pas une seul instant avant d'entrer dans le sous-bois sombre. Draco suivit immédiatement puis le reste des adultes. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur une petite clairière. Remus renifla subitement l'air.

-Beaucoup de magie dans l'air, déclara le loup-garou.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers son second parrain.

-Je sais que la question n'a rien à faire ici mais tu sais qui t'a mordu ? demanda Harry

-Greyback, pourquoi ? répondit Remus

-Qui d'autre ? leva les yeux au ciel Harry. Je comprends maintenant beaucoup de choses. Je te dirais quoi plus tard. Si vous permettez …

Le brun s'entailla la main et laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur le sol. Immédiatement, un grondement se fit entendre. Et tout le monde sursauta en voyant apparaître une immense bâtisse.

-C'est …

-Le manoir ancestral des Potter, oui.

Le brun les entraîna à l'intérieur. Une fois dans le hall, il déclara.

-Je vous laisse visiter, nous sommes attendus. Bye !

Il prit la main de Draco et le mena jusqu'à une autre salle qui s'avérait être une Salle de Transport. Devant une cheminée, il embrassa longuement son compagnon avant de le pousser dans l'âtre.

-Bureau de la directrice, École de magie Genesys, USA !

-C'est magnifique ! s'écria Draco

Le couple se promenait dans l'immense parc de Genesys. Une fois arrivés dans le bureau de la directrice, ils avaient été menés dans leurs appartements provisoires puis avaient fait une courte visite de l'école. Étant arrivés avant le couvre-feu, ils avaient pu rencontrer les amis de Harry et Draco avait enfin fait la connaissance de Requiem. Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner au lit, le brun avait décidé de lui montrer les splendeurs de l'école et tous les deux profitaient d'une promenade en amoureux.

-Comment as-tu réussi à quitter cet endroit merveilleux ? soupira Draco. Si j'avais toute ma scolarité ici, j'aurais fait des pieds et des mains pour rester !

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, avoua Harry. Mais il était hors de question d'abandonner Sirius et Remus. Ils m'avaient élevés et je trouvais que les remercier ainsi n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis, je ne regrette pas mon choix de les avoir suivis. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et plus que tout, je t'ai rencontré toi, l'amour de ma vie.

Draco fut touché par cette déclaration et pour remercier le brun, il lui offrit un baiser d'une tendresse infini.

-Merci, sourit Draco. Je pense que la vie aurait été très fade à Hogwarts si tu n'étais pas venu. Tu as quand même réussi l'exploit de réunir les quatre Maisons !

-Je ne suis pas peu fier de cet exploit, se rengorgea le brun. Mais je n'y serais pas arrivé si vous ne m'aviez pas fait confiance dès le début.

-Certes, concéda Draco. Mais nous n'allons pas revenir dessus. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à découvrir ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Draco allait se vexer lorsqu'il vit ce que son mari observait avec autant d'intérêt.

Des hommes allaient et venaient à l'extrémité du parc. De loin, ils semblaient être des hommes d'âge mûr. Donc leur place à l'école était tout à fait déplacée.

-Des hommes du Ministère, déclara laconique une voix derrière eux.

Le couple se retourna pour découvrir Alex, un membre de Requiem.

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? demanda Harry

-Un mois, répondit Alex. Ils veulent soi-disant tester l'efficacité des protections de l'école.

-Et donc ?

-Elles ont perdues vingt pourcents de leur puissance. Comme c'est dame Camille qui a la main sur les protections, nous sommes quasiment certains que ce sont eux qui ponctionnent.

-Comment ?

-Des artefacts interdits, quoi d'autre ? D'après Lucia, qui est spécialisée dans la magie noire, elle ne connaît que des sorts de ce type de magie qui peut voler autant de magie.

-Et du côté de la magie blanche ?

-Nora a vérifié. Rien.

-Et dans la Bibliothèque ?

-J'allais y venir. Nous ne pouvons pas y accéder.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Nous avons des mouchards sur nous. Dame Camille s'en est aperçue quand nous sommes entrés dans la Rose des Vents.

-La Rose des Vents ? interrompit Draco

-L'antichambre de la Bibliothèque, une salle d'attente si tu préfères, expliqua rapidement Harry. La Rose a détecté quelque chose ? Alors c'est un sort assez complexe.

-Des sorts connus pour demander une grosse contrepartie, tu t'en doutes, soupira Alex. Ils font partie des sorts qu'on ne peut pas transférer à moins de trouver le contre sort. Seule dame Camille n'a pas été touchée parce que les Descendants des Sorcières de Salem sont extrêmement bien protégées. Et elle cherche de toutes ses forces.

-Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est ?

-Tu veux dire une Descendante ? C'est un secret très bien gardé. Nous sommes soumis à un sort de Merlin, heureusement.

-Tu sais qu'il a une faille ?

-Ah bon ? Lequel ?

-Si je te dis que j'ai pu le dire à Sirius et Remus mais aussi à la famille de Draco, tu dis quoi ?

-Je m'en doutais. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu cachais très peu de choses à ton parrain et ton oncle. Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas avoir confiance en toi mais ça m'a donné l'idée de regarder les limites du sort.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

-Que tu ne pouvais le dire à d'autres personnes que sous deux conditions. Que tu aies une totale confiance en eux et qu'ils soient liés à toi par le sort sur un autre secret.

-Ici, ils le sont doublement. Je vois. Au fait, ils ne sont pas au courant de notre présence ? Je n'ai pas envie que le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur ne débarque ici.

-Encore faudrait-il qu'ils vous voient.

-Sort de Merlin ?

-Morgane, c'est plus efficace. Je vous laisse. Il serait temps que tu y ailles.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Le jeune homme disparut de leur vue. Le couple admira encore un peu le paysage avant de se décider à y aller. Ils s'offrirent le luxe d'un langoureux baiser avant de rejoindre le cœur du château.

La Rose des Vents, antichambre de la Bibliothèque de Salem, était une salle ronde aux dimensions gigantesques qui avait la particularité la plus visible d'avoir gravée sur le sol et dans la coupole qui servait de plafond une immense rose des vents, bien entendu correctement orientée. Elle servait également de détecteur de sorts et de gardien de la Bibliothèque. Construite en même temps que la Bibliothèque par les premiers disciples de Merlin et de Morgane qui avaient quitté le Vieux Continent, il s'agissait d'une véritable merveille.

Merveille qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'admirer pour l'instant.

-Mais pourquoi ? geignit Draco, au beau milieu de la Rose

-Amour, nous n'avons qu'un week-end pour écumer toute la Bibliothèque, soupira Harry. Je dois trouver ce qu'est ce sort qui va nous protéger. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

-C'est juste que … hésita Draco. Regarde où nous sommes ! C'est paradisiaque ! Et aussi, tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous voyageons tous les deux depuis que nous sommes mariés ?

Harry comprit enfin ce qui tourmentait son mari. Leur week-end aux États-Unis avait tout l'air du voyage de noces qu'ils ne pouvaient s'offrir à cause des temps sombres qui recouvraient leur pays. Il l'enlaça tendrement avant de lui répondre.

-Quand tout sera enfin fini, quand nos parents ne se feront plus passer pour morts, quand Dumbledore sera totalement rayé de la carte, quand Voldemort ne sera plus de ce monde, alors à ce moment-là, je t'offrirais le plus grandiose et le plus merveilleux des voyages en amoureux que tu puisses imaginer. Nous ferons même le tour du monde si cela te fais plaisir. Une fois que tout est terminé, je m'occuperais exclusivement de toi. Tu es d'accord ?

-C'est un programme très alléchant, rigola Draco. Très bien, nous allons attendre. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Nous allons trouver ce fichu sort, déclara Harry. Heureusement, la Bibliothèque est avec nous. C'est la suite qui sera plus difficile.

-En quoi ?

-Il va falloir trouver les failles du sort pour que nous puissions trouver ce que Voldemort a l'intention de faire. Prêt ?

-Pas le choix. En avant !

Le couple se mit au travail. Ils avaient de longues heures devant eux.

-Harry ?

Le brun mit quelques instants à émerger de son sommeil. Une femme intemporelle était penchée au-dessus de lui. Il voulut se redresser correctement mais un poids sur son bras l'en empêchait. Une chevelure blonde lunaire lui indiqua que c'était Draco.

Le couple, après leur discussion, s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la recherche de la Barrière Runique du Cœur. Ils avaient rassemblé des centaines d'informations et petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à monter une parade à l'attaque plus que probable de Voldemort durant leur mariage officiel. La nuit les avait surpris et ils s'étaient endormis sur leurs nombreuses notes. La femme, qui s'avérait être dame Camille, les avait surpris sur l'une des tables de la Bibliothèque.

-Dame Camille ?

-Oui, Harry, c'est moi. Tu es dans la Bibliothèque.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, pardonnez-moi, Draco et moi n'avons pas vu le temps passer …

-Du calme, mon enfant. Ce n'est pas grave. Cela fait longtemps que la Bibliothèque n'a pas eu de visiteurs, depuis que le Ministère a placé les enfants sous ces sorts …

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de neuf heures. Tu devrais réveiller ton compagnon …

-Oui, dame Camille.

Alors que la directrice s'éloignait pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple, Harry se pencha au-dessus de Draco et l'embrassa doucement. Sous la tendresse dégagée, le blond se réveilla et répondit avec ardeur à son mari.

-Bonjour, amour, susurra Harry. Bien dormi ?

-Cela ne m'a pas gêné de ne pas dormir dans un lit confortable, répondit Draco. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt neuf heures. Nous devrions aller nous rafraîchir un peu avant de manger.

-Bonne journée à vous, mes enfants, fit une voix derrière aux.

Le couple se retourna et vit dame Camille.

-Bonjour, dame Camille, salua Draco. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

-Assez bien, sourit dame Camille. Voulez-vous prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir, fit Draco. Nous voudrions simplement aller nous changer avant.

-Mais faites donc. Nous disons dans une demi-heure dans mon bureau ?

-Ce sera parfait, dit Harry.

Le délai écoulé, tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant un gargantuesque repas.

-Avez-vous avancé dans vos recherches ? interrogea dame Camille

-Beaucoup, révéla Draco. Je pense que nous pourrons efficacement contrer Voldemort.

-Certes. Mais que faites-vous de Dumbledore ? fit remarquer dame Camille. Car je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai mes informateurs en Angleterre et j'ai appris qu'il y avait beaucoup de sa touche dans les tentatives de te marier à cette jeune fille.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution, fit Harry.

-Ah bon ? s'exclamèrent dame Camille et Draco

-Je ne préfère rien vous dire, fit Harry. Il y a de nombreux paramètres à vérifier et je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. En parlant de cela, dame Camille, viendrez-vous à notre mariage ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit dame Camille. Je n'ai pas assisté au vrai, c'est un honneur que d'assister à l'officialisation publique de votre Lien.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, complètement abasourdi que dame Camille sache qu'ils étaient déjà Liés.

-Mais comment … ? balbutia Draco

-Notre aura, répondit Harry. Cela se voit dans notre aura. Et elle est visible pour dame Camille.

-Ah …

Le repas se termina avec d'autres discussions puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations, la femme à la direction de l'école, les garçons à leurs recherches.

-J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour, sourit dame Camille en les serrant contre elle.

-Ce fut féerique, révéla Draco. Je vous avoue que je n'hésiterais pas à revenir un jour pour découvrir tous les secrets de cette l'école et de la Bibliothèque.

-Je l'espère bien, rit dame Camille. Je vous demande juste de survivre à Voldemort et à Dumbledore pour pouvoir revenir ici passer des vacances bien méritées.

-J'y compte bien ! s'exclama Harry. Au revoir, dame Camille !

-Au revoir les enfants ! Et soyez très prudents !

Le couple lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans la Cheminée Internationale et de crier leur destination, chez eux.

Le retour à l'école pour Draco et Harry fut assez rapide. Une fois au manoir familial, ils durent raconter dans les détails leur séjour et révélèrent leurs découvertes au sujet du sort de protection. Mais d'un commun accord, ils ne parlèrent pas de la possibilité de Harry de confondre une bonne fois pour toutes Dumbledore. Une fois cela fait, ils se décidèrent à rentrer à l'école par divers moyens et arrivèrent juste avant le couvre-feu. Ils ne rencontrèrent cependant personne et se rendirent dans leurs appartements où ils purent enfin prendre un peu de repos confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « Ginny va tuer Draco » ? s'exaspéra Neville

Le couple était de retour de leur week-end improvisé et discutait tranquillement avec leurs amis. Mais les nouvelles étaient sombres.

-Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, fit Harry. Nous avons tous vu le cahier de Weasley.

-Non, secoua la tête Hermione. Là, elle va passer à l'action, on en est sûrs.

-Comment ? fit Draco

-On ne sait pas, avoua Blaise. Mais voir une adolescente enceinte dans l'Allée des Embrumes alors qu'elle devrait être à l'école n'est pas anodin, tu ne crois pas ?

-Une Weasley ? Appartenant à une famille de la Lumière ? Dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? s'étonna Harry. Vous l'avez suivie ?

-Non, répondit Luna. C'est le sort de traçage qui est toujours actif.

-Mais de là à dire qu'elle va me tuer, il y a de la marge ! sourit Draco

-Tu ne l'as pas entendu en parler, frissonna Théo.

_Flash-back _

_Après le coup d'éclat de Ginny Weasley dans la Grande Salle avec l'annonce de sa grossesse, la bande avait décidé de changer de salle de réunion pour ne plus la rencontrer. Leur nouvelle salle était bien plus spacieuse et plus chaleureuse et c'était un véritable plaisir que d'y s'y réunir pour une raison ou pour une autre. Alors que la bande, amputé du couple phare, y faisait leurs devoirs, l'une des alarmes qu'avaient posé les amis, sonna. Hermione se leva et consulta un tableau qui révélait toutes les données complémentaires des sorts qui protégeaient la salle. _

_-C'est Ginny … et Dumbledore ! hoqueta la brune _

_Luna, Daphné, Blaise, Théo et Neville se redressèrent. _

_-Tu as quoi comme gadgets d'espionnage des jumeaux ? fit Neville immédiatement _

_Les farces et attrapes ne produisant pas la magie particulière aux sorts, ils avaient découvert qu'il était plus sûr pour eux de les utiliser pour ne pas se faire attraper par Dumbledore. _

_-Des Oreilles à Rallonge, répondit Hermione en réfléchissant à ceux qui pourraient leur être utile pour le moment. Des Lunettes Traverse Matière. _

_D'un geste de baguette, elle munit tout le monde des objets cités et tous regardèrent leurs deux ennemis parler. _

_-Vous n'avez plus aucune chance avec le jeune Potter, miss Weasley, déclara Dumbledore, visiblement las._

_-Si, il m'en reste une, contra Ginny. Je vous assure que ça vous aidera. _

_-Si vous ne le dites pas en quoi, je ne pourrais pas le savoir. _

_-Je vais me débarrasser de l'élément gênant. Et le mariage ne sera plus entre Harry Potter et cette blonde peroxydée mais avec moi ! _

_-Quel est votre plan ? _

_-Il me faudrait me rendre à l'extérieur de l'école pour quelques heures. Je ne serais pas longue. _

_-Qu'est ce qui me pousserait à vous aider ? _

_-Mon plan n'a aucune chance d'échouer. _

_-Poursuivez. _

_-Alors … _

_Mais les amis ne purent en entendre plus. Déjà le duo s'éloignait. _

_Fin Flash-back _

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle veut me tuer, s'entêta Draco.

-Arrête, je t'en prie, tempéra Harry. Ils ont raison. Tu es la seule chose qui se mette en travers de son chemin. Je n'ai plus de famille, du moins officiellement, pour s'opposer à un mariage avec elle. Toi mort, je deviens l'unique meilleur parti d'Angleterre. Elle veut te tuer.

-Très bien, concéda Draco. Mais comment ? Parce que je doute qu'avec Severus comme parrain, elle se risque à utiliser une potion.

-Certes, avoua Blaise. Mais elle a l'esprit tordu, tu le sais. Il faut que tu restes sur tes gardes.

-Comme d'habitude, fit remarquer Draco, fataliste. Vivement les vacances !

-Dès qu'on sera libre, pas avant, sourit Harry avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Nous pensons que fouiller une nouvelle fois ses affaires pourrait nous aider, fit Daphné.

-A-t-elle remarqué quoi que ce soit la première fois que vous l'avez fait ? demanda Théo

-Pas que je sache, répondit Hermione. On peut réessayer, je pense.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle cacherait ce qu'elle réserve pour Draco dans un endroit aussi évident que son dortoir, fit remarquer Neville. Il vaut mieux la faire suivre. Si elle se rend dans un endroit où elle a nullement l'intérêt de se rendre, alors on fouillera cet endroit.

-Très bonne idée, sourit Luna. Mais Dumbledore ?

-Lui … soupira Harry. On ne peut rien faire contre lui. On se torture les méninges pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire pendant le mariage …

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? s'étonna Hermione. Même dans la bibliothèque des Black ou des Prince ? Ou même ici ?

-Rien qui n'altérerait pas la magie de Stonehenge, soupira Draco.

-Mais j'ai peut-être une solution, fit Harry. Hermione, il y a des livres sur Stonehenge ?

-La plupart sont dans la Réserve, renseigna Hermione. Le site est en rapport avec l'ancienne magie élémentaire.

-La magie élémentaire ? sursauta Harry. Tu m'étonnes ! Je comprends mieux les informations que j'ai, maintenant ! Tu pourras me les indiquer ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Hermione.

Le brun orienta ensuite la conversation sur leur séjour aux USA que Draco se fit une joie de raconter.

Ginny Weasley se trouvait à l'infirmerie pour son rendez-vous mensuel.

Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse à toute l'école, le directeur avait exigé qu'elle soit très étroitement surveillée et il n'avait pas changé ses consignes quand il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas l'enfant du Survivant qu'elle portait. Elle en était maintenant à cinq mois de grossesse et son état se voyait parfaitement. État dont elle se servait allégrement. En prétextant se sentir mal assez régulièrement, elle avait pu se faire exempter de cours, la laissant libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Sachant que Dumbledore fermerait les yeux sur ses allées et venues en reconnaissance de ses services rendus, elle était partie sur Diagon Alley faire quelques emplettes. En dissimulant sa chevelure rousse aisément reconnaissable, elle s'était rendue dans l'Allée des Embrumes et avait acheté plusieurs fioles tentatrices. Elle était revenue quelques heures plus tard et après avoir caché son butin, elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre pour s'y allonger. Elle avait déjà prévenu le directeur de ses intentions et elle mettait au point son plan qu'elle savait infaillible.

Le jour tant attendu arriva.

Draco avait demandé à ce que Severus, son parrain, soit auprès de lui en ce jour mémorable. N'ayant « plus » de famille, Harry avait demandé à ce que Nathan vienne, étant un ami très proche de sa famille. Les deux jeunes hommes se préparèrent au manoir Black, ne voulant donner aucune chance à Dumbledore et ses sous-fifres de leur nuire. En même temps, cela permettait aux Shadows de participer au début des festivités.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, Draco ! souffla Narcissa

Le blond eut comme un air de déjà-vu … Évidemment, elle avait dit la même chose lors des essayages …

-Maman … grogna le blond.

-Juste une minute, mon chéri, je finis la dernière retouche, coupa Narcissa.

Enfin, la tenue tomba parfaitement sur le jeune homme. La mère se recula pour admirer de tout son saoul son fils pour l'un des jours les plus importants de sa vie.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura Narcissa, la voix enrouée.

L'émotion le gagnant, le blond alla enlacer sa mère pour une tendre étreinte.

-Désolé de casser l'ambiance, fit Severus, mais nous devons y aller.

-Harry est parti ? demanda Draco

-Depuis cinq minutes à peine avec Nathan, Sirius et Remus viennent de me prévenir, répondit Severus. Nous sommes attendus.

Tous descendirent donc. Draco fut légèrement déçu de ne pas voir son mari dans le salon mais il avait privilégié la coutume moldue comme quoi les futurs mariés ne devaient pas se voir avant d'être devant l'autel. Quoique techniquement, ils étaient déjà mariés.

Les Shadows se lancèrent le sort que Harry avait déjà lancé sur Sirius et Severus lors de leur rendez-vous de réconciliation, celui qui dissimulait l'apparence d'une personne en quelque chose de banal, puis ils transplanèrent tous vers Stonehenge.

Tandis que les autres s'éparpillaient dans la foule, Draco, au bras de Severus, se plaça au bout de l'allée centrale. Dans sa tenue de cérémonie immaculée et argent, le blond était tout simplement sublime. Au bout de l'allée, devant l'autel, Nathan se tenait en retrait de Harry qui ne quittait pas des yeux son mari. Enveloppé dans sa tenue noire et verte, le brun était magnifique. Draco et Severus s'approchèrent de l'autel et le professeur confia la main de son filleul à son mari.

Et la cérémonie commença.

Le mage marieur rappela l'importance et les conséquences du Lien pendant une bonne demi-heure. Même le couple commençait à le trouver barbant mais ils n'osaient se parler par leurs esprits par respect pour le vieil homme.

Puis vint l'un des moments clés de la cérémonie.

-Si une personne s'oppose à ce Lien, qu'elle parle où qu'elle se taise à jamais, fit le mage.

Et là, un sourire digne des enfers apparut sur les lèvres de Harry.

_-Harry ? _osa Draco, guère rassuré

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, _sourit tendrement Harry_. Je crois que l'un de nos problèmes va se régler de lui-même dans très peu de temps. _

_-Mais … _

_-Chut. Tais-toi et observe … _

Le blond, sachant que quand le brun n'avait décidé de rien dire, il ne dirait rien, se tut donc et promena son regard dans les alentours.

Soudain, un éclair blanc aveugla la foule et celle-ci ne put voir qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'interroger sur les raisons d'un tel phénomène, une imposante silhouette se redressa et tonna.

-Je m'oppose à ce Lien !

Tous les sorciers se retournèrent et découvrirent avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de Albus Dumbledore en personne.

-Pourquoi ? hoqueta le mage marieur

-Parce que Harry Potter est à moi ! tempêta Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas tué toute sa famille pour qu'il soit Lié à cette pute de Malfoy !

La foule grondait. Et Harry, malgré l'état de fureur de Draco sous l'insulte, décida de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

-Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? demanda-t-il donc

-Tu dois tuer Voldemort ! fit Dumbledore. Tu devais être ma petite arme chérie. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il se rende chez tes parents et qu'il les tue. Mais ces sales cabots t'ont emmener avant que je ne puisse mettre la main sur toi. Et quand tu es revenu, tu était bien trop indépendant pour moi. Ton parrain disait tout le temps que tu ressemblais à ton père et je savais que la seule chose qui pouvait l'anéantir était la perte d'êtres chers. Alors j'ai fait la même chose. J'ai fait supprimer ta famille et j'en ai fait de même avec la famille de cette pute !

-Vous avez tué mes parents ! hurla Draco, laissant enfin sa rage contre le directeur sortir. Ils avaient demandé à ce que vous les aidiez à se protéger et en récompenses de leurs services toutes ces années, vous les avez tué !

-Mais ils ne me servaient plus à rien ! ricana Dumbledore. Quand je n'ai plus besoin d'un objet, je les jette !

-Qu'auriez-vous fait de moi une fois que j'en aurais eu fini avec Voldemort ? demanda Harry

C'était l'une des plus grandes interrogations du brun.

-Si tu étais venu vers moi quand ton parrain et ton oncle ont été tué au lieu de vers cette fouine, cracha Dumbledore, j'aurais modifié le lien que tu avais avec Voldemort pour que quand il meurt, toi aussi. Et j'aurais récolté toute la gloire pour moi !

Toute la foule s'indigna. Tuer de grandes familles seulement pour la gloire ? Où était passé le gentil Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Gellert Grindelwald ?

-Vous ne faisiez tout ça que pour la gloire ? fit Harry, abasourdi

-Pour quoi d'autre ? fit Dumbledore. Une fois le monde sorcier éperdu de reconnaissance, j'en aurais pris le contrôle et je l'aurais changé à mon image. J'aurais été le maître du monde !

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Amélia Bones, ministre de la Justice Magique, outrée, demanda silencieusement à deux Aurors qui lui étaient complètement fidèles, d'arrêter le directeur de l'école tandis que quelques autres avaient transplané en urgence récupérer des artefacts magiques qui allaient interdire au vieil homme de s'échapper de quelque façon que ce soit.

Alors que Dumbledore devenait hystérique quand on lui passa des menottes d'anti-magie, Draco osa tourner son regard vers Harry.

_-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? _demanda suspicieusement Draco_. Est-ce que je viens de voir Dumbledore faire des aveux complets devant le monde magique dans son intégralité ? _

_-Tu ne t'es pas trompé, _sourit Harry_. J'ai vu la même chose que toi. _

_-C'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça, _devina Draco_. Comment ? _

_-Je t'ai dit que je pensais avoir trouvé une solution dans la Bibliothèque de Salem, _expliqua Harry_. Je suis tombé sur des écrits de Morgane et de son maître la fée Viviane et j'ai trouvé un ancien rituel appelé l'Autel de Vérité. _

_-L'Autel de Vérité ? _répéta Draco

_-Oui, _poursuivit Harry_. Un cercle d'invocation permet qu'à l'intérieur tout le monde doit dire la vérité. _

_-Mais Stonehenge … _

_-C'était ma seule inconnue. Ce rituel était posé dans des lieux symboliques de la justice, généralement très chargés en magie sans que les lanceurs ne le sachent. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à poser le cercle et à croiser les doigts. _

_-Quand ? _

_-Cette nuit. Il ne reste en place qu'une journée. _

_-Mais comment tu as pu le centrer sur Dumbledore ? _

_-Je ne l'ai pas fait, enfin pas totalement. Je savais qu'il se placerait près de nous. Le centre du cercle se trouve à deux pas de nous et va jusqu'à la moitié de la foule. _

_-Pourquoi il a été le seul à se lever ? _

_-J'ai légèrement modifié le cercle. Il contient des runes qui indiquent ce que l'on veut savoir exactement. Dans la version initiale, il doit révéler si la personne dans le cercle est coupable ou non. Dans ma version, il doit indiquer qui est prêt à nous annihiler par tous les moyens et pourquoi. _

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé t'aider ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? _

_-Je voulais te faire la surprise. _

_-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Harry Potter Malfoy … _

_-Je sais, Draco Potter Malfoy. _

En même temps, le directeur se faisait emmener directement à Azkaban en attendant son procès.

-Désolé pour ce petit contre temps, s'excusa Amélia Bones. Mage, poursuivez.

-Bien, fit le mage. Personne ne s'oppose, à part Albus Dumbledore ? Parfait ! Continuons …

Le mage reprit ses esprits avant de poursuivre.

-Voyons … Harry James Potter, voulez-vous vous Lier à Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux, sourit Harry.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous vous Lier à Harry James Potter ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit Draco.

-Vous pouvez maintenant prononcer vos vœux.

Le couple avait longtemps tergiversé à ce sujet avant de décider de répéter ce qu'ils avaient dit dans la clairière dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Par l'Amour qui nous unit, moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Narcissa Black Malfoy et de Lucius Malfoy, demande humblement à la Magie de me permettre de me Lier à Harry James Potter. Je suis conscient qu'en me Liant ainsi, je me dévoue corps, âme et magie à lui mais je sais aussi qu'il en sera de même pour lui vis-à-vis de moi. Je jure sur ma magie que personne ne m'a forcé à ce Lien et que c'est en toute conscience que j'offre ma vie à Harry Potter.

-Par l'Amour qui nous unit, moi, Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans Potter et de James Potter, demande humblement à la Magie de me permettre de me Lier à Draco Lucius Malfoy. Même si le monde est contre notre relation, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour le protéger car je pense sincèrement qu'il est mon âme sœur. Je l'aimerai tout le temps que ma magie me le permettra et je jure sur ma vie que de tout mon corps, mon âme et ma magie je ferais en sorte qu'il soit heureux. Le fait de me Lier à lui démontre parfaitement que mon cœur lui appartient et ce pour toujours. Sur ma magie, je fais le serment que ce Lien est librement consenti et que je veux m'unir entièrement à Draco Malfoy.

Tous avaient la larme à l'œil. Ce qu'ils avaient dit été très beau et cela se voyait que cela venait du fond du cœur.

-Messieurs, nous allons vous Lier par le cérémonial certifié par le Ministère, déclara le mage marieur. Vous allez verser votre sang dans cette coupe dont vous allez boire une gorgée du contenu.

Le couple se sourit et se prêta au cérémonial. Muni d'une dague fourni par le mage, Harry puis Draco s'entailla la main pour laisser quelques gouttes de leur sang couler dans la coupe de verre. Le mage récita une formule avant de tendre la coupe à Draco. Le blond but avant de la tendre à Harry. Mais à peine eut-il approché la coupe de sa bouche qu'il s'arrêta.

Une odeur suspecte.

Mais il ne put s'appesantir là-dessus.

Draco s'écroulait et convulsait à terre.

D'un geste, il se débarrassa de la coupe et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Le blond convulsait toujours alors que les Aurors présents allaient chercher des Médicomages à St Mungo.

-S'il te plaît, Dray, ne m'abandonne pas … sanglotait Harry en une longue litanie

Mais rien n'y faisait. Le souffle de Draco s'affaiblissait de plus en plus avant de s'éteindre complètement.

-Non, Draco, non, ne me laisse pas … NNNOOOOOONNNNN ! hurla Harry

Draco Lucius Malfoy venait de rendre son dernier souffle le jour de son mariage.

Harry prit délicatement le corps de Draco dans ses bras avant de le déposer délicatement sur un nouvel autel tout proche. Il allait laisser éclater sa peine lorsqu'une voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Le mariage doit être célébré, hésita le mage.

Harry explosa.

-Vous ne voyez pas que mon fiancé vient de mourir sous mes yeux ? siffla le brun

-Il a raison, intervint une voix.

Harry se tourna. C'était Sirius sous son Glamour.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry, intrigué

-Une cérémonie de mariage doit toujours être finalisée pour être reconnue devant la magie, s'excusa Sirius. Un mariage doit être célébré.

-Je ne me marierais avec personne d'autre que Draco ! affirma Harry

-Mais c'est obligatoire, soupira Amélia Bones. Vous devez vous marier aujourd'hui.

-Mais …

-Vous risquez d'être dépouillé de votre magie si vous ne le faites pas, coupa Mrs Bones.

_-Ai-je le choix ? _fit Harry

_-Pas vraiment, _avoua Sirius_. Il s'agit de vieilles règles tacites des Sangs Purs. En plus, le mariage est retransmis partout dans le pays. Sans compter que nous devons nous occuper de Voldemort. Si tu perds ta magie maintenant, tout ce que nous aurons fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'aura servi à rien. _

_-Mais Draco …_

_-Je sais. _

-S'il le faut, soupira Harry. Mais il n'y aura qu'une seule personne dans mon cœur et c'est Draco. Mais qui accepterait de m'épouser maintenant, sachant que je ne l'aimerais jamais ?

-Moi, je le veux, fit une voix.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser place à une jeune rousse que Harry connaissait trop bien.

Ginny Weasley.

_-Severus, où était placé la Weasley ? _demanda Harry, enfouissant sa peine au fond de lui et la remplaçant par une fureur sans bornes

_-Au dernier rang, _répondit Severus, surpris_. Pourquoi ? _

_-Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose … _

_-Tu penses qu'elle a empoisonné Draco ? _

_-J'en suis certain. C'est la seule avec Dumbledore qui voulait se débarrasser de lui. Identifie le poison dans la coupe, il doit être parmi les plus commun si, comme je le pense, elle l'a acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est une incapable en Potions, toi-même tu me l'as dit. _

_-Je vois. Je vais vérifier cela tout de suite. Gagne du temps. Mais une fois que j'aurais fini, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? _

_-Je vais essayer de sauver Draco. _

_-Mais … _

Mais il ne put continuer. Le jeune homme avait tourné son attention vers la rousse enceinte.

-Pardon ? siffla Harry. Toi ? La pute de Hogwarts ? Tu veux te ranger ?

La rousse blêmit sous l'insulte. Mais elle tenait sa chance.

-Tu dois te marier, expliqua Weasley. Je suis là.

-Alors que tu ne le devais pas, rétorqua Harry. Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité ni Draco.

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Cela nous arrange tous les deux, reprit-elle. Tu veux garder ta magie, je veux un père pour mon enfant.

-Donc tu avoues sans honte que tu ne sais pas qui est le père de ton enfant vu les hommes qui ont défilé dans ton lit ont été nombreux ?

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il savait que sa plainte contre la dernière des Weasley avait été tenue secrète par Dumbledore lui-même. Mais ça l'amusait de déclarer au grand jour que la jolie rousse de seize ans n'était qu'une pute de bas étage. Voire jouissif.

-Écoute Harry …

-Pour toi, ce sera toujours Potter, gronda Harry. Que veux-tu exactement ?

-Me marier.

Une idée plus que tordue surgit dans l'esprit de Harry.

_-J'ai trouvé, _interrompit Severus_. _

_-C'est quoi ? _demanda Harry

_-Un poison fulgurant. La Rose Noire. _

_-Cette pute a de la ressource. Dommage qu'elle ne voit que son nombril. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? _

_-Tu vas voir …_

Harry s'approcha de Amélia Bones et lui murmura à l'oreille. Le Ministre de la Justice Magique, au courant de l'histoire entre la rousse et lui, hocha de la tête et appela un Auror qui s'empressa de quitter les lieux muni d'une enveloppe. Mais cela passa inaperçu car les hostilités avaient repris.

-Pourquoi moi, Weasley ? demanda Harry

-Tu es le Héros du Monde Sorcier, répondit-elle. Tu feras un merveilleux père, ça se voit quand tu t'occupes des plus jeunes. En plus, tu es magnifique. Qui ne voudrait pas de toi ?

-Personnellement, j'ai plusieurs raisons de ne pas vouloir de toi, fit Harry. Tu m'as harcelé, tu as dénigré Draco, à l'époque mon meilleur ami, parce qu'il était gay, tu hais les homosexuels alors que tu sais parfaitement que mon parrain l'était … Tu es une garce, Weasley, et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de devenir lady Potter pour dépenser sans compter ma fortune. Si je t'épouse, j'aurais l'air fin d'avoir à mes côtés la femme sur qui toute la population masculine de Hogwarts est passée ! Sans compter l'enfant que tu attends ! Tu as tenté de le faire passer pour mien alors que je n'ai jamais approché de près ou de loin ton lit ni semblé être intéressé par toi de quelque manière que ce soit ! Tu as menti à toute l'école en prétextant que j'avais couché avec toi pour que je t'épouse dans les plus brefs délais. Mais le plus ironique c'est que tu voulais me faire porter le chapeau alors que je suis stérile ! C'est bête, hein ? Tu veux que je t'épouse alors que tu as tout fait pour briser mon couple ? Plutôt mourir !

_-Harry ! _s'écrièrent les Shadows

_-Laissez-moi faire ! _claqua Harry

-Tu vas tout perdre avec ton entêtement, siffla Weasley. Épouse-moi et tu pourras aller vaincre Tu Sais Qui.

-Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Harry. Si j'avais le choix …

Le brun repéra un mouvement dans son champ de vision et sourit intérieurement.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas. Le mage a dit qu'un mariage devait être célébré, déclara Harry. Puisque tu veux tellement te marier, Ginny Weasley, je vais exaucer ton souhait.

Les yeux de la rousse brillèrent de mille feux. Enfin, elle allait devenir lady Potter !

Le jeune homme récupéra la coupe qu'il avait préalablement vidé et nettoyé puis le mage remit à l'intérieur la potion qui devait être bu par le couple. Impatiente, Ginny s'approcha de l'autel, s'empara de la dague et laissa couler son sang dans la coupe. Avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de sa tête, elle tendit la lame à son futur époux. Mais elle figea. Devant elle ne se tenait plus Harry Potter mais Marcus Flint qui faisait à son tour couler son sang dans la coupe. Il but à contrecœur dedans avant de la tendre à la jeune fille.

-Mais … comment ? balbutia Ginny. Pourquoi lui ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Ce n'est pas lui que tu dois épouser ? Mais il s'agit quand même du père de ton enfant !

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est simple. Juste avant de partir, j'ai entendu Mrs Pomfrey le dire au professeur Dumbledore. Quand tu as exprimé ta volonté de te marier, je me suis souvenu que Flint venait d'être arrêté. J'ai demandé à Mrs Bones si elle pouvait l'amener ici et voilà ! Ne sais-tu pas qu'un enfant ne naissait pas hors mariage ?

-Miss Weasley, ou devrais-je dire Miss Prewett, fit Mrs Bones. La loi sur laquelle s'appuie Mr Potter existe bel et bien, même si sa dernière application remonte à plus d'un siècle. D'autant plus qu'il a été porté à mon attention que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même voulait appliquer la Préservation des Lignées. Puisque vous attendez un enfant, vous devez vous marier. En plus, vous portez la prochaine génération de Prewett.

Ginny était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Tout son plan tombait à l'eau.

-Buvez, miss Prewett, ordonna Mrs Bones.

La rousse jeta un regard à Harry qui la toisa avec mépris. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait perdu. La mort dans l'âme, elle but le reste de la coupe et le mage s'empressa de terminer la cérémonie. Deux anneaux apparurent aux doigts des nouveaux mariés.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Ginny s'évanouit alors tandis que Flint était reconduit dans sa prison. Alors que la jeune fille était évacuée, tous étaient en train de commenter ce coup de théâtre.

_-Harry ? Où es-tu ? _demanda Remus

_-Je … sauve … Draco … _

Soudain, une brillante lueur attira l'attention du public vers l'autel mortuaire.

-Mr Potter ! s'écria Mrs Bones en s'approchant rapidement

Elle comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Harry avait sans doute voulut sauver Draco et lui avait donné toute son énergie magique.

-Qu'on fasse venir un Médicomage, vite ! ordonna-t-elle

On sépara le couple inconscient et on les examina soigneusement.

-C'est incroyable, balbutia un Médicomage. Ils sont tous les deux vivants ! Ils respirent, faiblement, mais ils respirent !

-Et leur magie ? pressa Mrs Bones

-Elle se régénère, répondit-il après quelques sorts. Ils ne tarderont pas à se réveiller.

-Si vite ? sursauta Mrs Bones

-Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à cela, déclara le Médicomage. C'est qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs.

Tout le monde hoqueta. Trouver son âme sœur était très rare.

Tous attendirent donc. Comme prévu, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se réveilla.

-Oh ma tête ! se plaignit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire comme connerie ?

_-Du genre me donner toute ta magie pour que je survive ? _répliqua une autre voix pâteuse

-Ça me ressemblerait, ricana faiblement le brun.

Mais l'information remonta jusqu'au cerveau et il fit volte-face. Près de lui se tenait Draco, lançant des regards noirs aux Médicomages qui voulaient l'examiner.

Mais vivant.

-DRACO ! hurla Harry

Ce dernier se précipita dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Cette fois-ci, il avait été à deux doigts de le perdre et il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas survécu. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et le blond lui caressait tendrement les cheveux le temps qu'il se calme.

_-J'ai cru te perdre à jamais, _sanglota Harry_. _

_-Arrête de pleurer, _gronda tendrement Draco, encore un peu faible._ Je te rappelle que notre mariage est retransmis dans le monde ! _

_-M'en fiche, _renifla Harry_. J'ai eu peur, laisse-moi tranquille ! _

_-D'accord. Mais réponds à mes questions. _

_-Si je peux. _

_-J'ai pas rêvé quand j'ai senti que tu me donnais toute ton énergie magique, hein ? _

_-Pas du tout. La Rose Noire, c'est le nom du poison que tu as bu, met quinze minutes à tuer la victime. J'ai l'antidote dans le sang. Une fois que j'ai réglé mon problème, je te l'ai fait boire et j'ai poussé ma magie à travers le Lien pour activer l'antidote. _

_-Tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire ? _

_-En vérité, c'est ma magie qui a pris les manettes. J'étais totalement paniqué mais dès que cette solution m'est apparu, j'ai marché à l'instinct. _

_-Lève-toi. J'ai plein d'autres questions mais il faut que nous terminions cette mascarade. _

_-Tu as raison. _

Avec l'aide des Médicomages, ils se redressèrent et revinrent vers le mage marieur.

-Je crois que j'ai eu un malaise, sourit pauvrement Draco. Pouvons-nous reprendre la cérémonie, s'il vous plaît ? Je veux pouvoir me Lier avec celui que j'aime. Il y a trop de gens qui veulent l'épouser et j'en ai marre !

Le public s'esclaffa doucement. Le miracle les avait tous stupéfié.

Et la cérémonie reprit.

Pour plus de sécurité, le couple avait été assis. Une nouvelle coupe apparut et les sangs furent mélangés. Chacun but et le mage annonça enfin la phrase qu'ils attendaient tous.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare Liés par le mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et embarqua Draco dans un baiser envoûtant et plein de promesses. Le blond en ressortit les joues rouges et l'air hagard sous les rires de l'assistance. Une ovation suivit et tout le monde vint leur souhaiter leurs sincères félicitations. Mais après la remarque d'un énième convive, Draco ne put se retenir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'on te félicite autant ? fit Draco

-Je te raconterais plus tard, sourit Harry. Terminons avec ça puis allons nous reposer. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour la suite.

Une fois la foule calmée, le couple retourna au manoir Black pour se retrouver étouffé par les Shadows.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir, pleura Narcissa, Draco dans ses bras.

Pour couper court aux questions en tous genre, Harry répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Draco. Tous furent soulagés.

-Au fait, fit Sirius. Toutes mes félicitations pour t'être débarrassé aussi bien de la Weasley.

Draco se redressa et se planta devant Harry.

-Explications ! tonna-t-il

Et Harry reprit son récit. Le blond était mort de rire en apprenant que la rousse était mariée au père de son enfant, Death Eater reconnu depuis au moins un an.

Enfin, il fut temps de se rendre au château.

Tous revêtirent des tenues de combat avant de les dissimuler sous de puissants sorts de Glamour, faisant ainsi croire qu'ils portaient encore leurs tenues de cérémonie. Ils disparurent ensuite pour arriver devant l'école de magie. Ils entrèrent en grande pompe dans la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion. Les élèves étaient là et commençaient la fête, la journée ayant été déclarée fériée par le Conseil de l'école. Les Shadows se dispersèrent dans la salle pour essayer de repérer des traîtres. Draco et Harry allaient s'installer quand le professeur McGonagall vint à leur rencontre.

-Pourrais-je vous parler en privé ? demanda la vieille femme

-Nous ne pouvons guère quitter les lieux, s'excusa Draco.

-Un simple sortilège d'intimité suffira, fit le professeur.

Le couple la suivit dans un coin de la salle qu'ils isolèrent discrètement.

-Je voulais vous dire que je suis profondément choquée de l'attitude et des actes que le professeur Dumbledore a eu à votre encontre, fit-elle. Sachez que personne du corps professoral n'était au courant de ses intentions. Je ne cautionne pas sa notion du « plus grand bien » si cela conduit par le meurtre gratuit de personnes innocentes.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser à sa place, fit Harry. Mais je comprends que vous voulez vous démarquer de lui.

-Et je tiens à vos dire que je n'ai jamais partagé son opinion, continua le professeur. Ni à votre propos, Mr Potter, mais encore moins au vôtre, Mr Malfoy. Ou devrais-je dire messieurs Malfoy Potter ?

-Potter Malfoy, corrigèrent-ils en cœur.

-Très bien, messieurs Potter Malfoy, sourit-elle. C'était tout ce que je voulais vous dire.

-Merci beaucoup professeur, fit Harry.

Tous les trois se séparèrent. Le couple flâna un peu dans la foule avant d'être rejoint par leur groupe d'amis.

-Magnifique mariage, déclara ironiquement Blaise.

-J'ai adoré le passage où Dumbledore déballait sa vie, sourit Neville.

-Moi c'est quand l'autre pouffiasse s'est mariée, fit Daphné. Hilarant !

-Parle pour toi, grogna Harry. Je peux te dire que là, je l'ai senti passer de très près. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Draco ? demanda Théo

-Quelqu'un a glissé de la Rose Noire dans la potion que nous devions boire, expliqua Harry.

-Personnellement, ajouta Draco, nous n'avions aucune raison de nous méfier. Nous avions tord.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Luna

-Je lui ai donné mon sang puis toute ma magie, expliqua Harry. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment, je n'en sais rien du tout.

-Âmes sœurs, chantonna Luna.

-On sait, grinça Draco. Nous pouvons parler d'autres choses ?

-Comme nous avons vu le mariage en direct, fit Hermione, nous avons donc assisté à ses aveux. Immédiatement, il a été décidé que ce serait le professeur McGonagall qui serait la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Les Aurors vont venir dès demain matin pour éplucher toutes les actions de Dumbledore.

-Donc ils vont s'intéresser à sa collaboration avec les deux Weasley, sourit Neville. Génial !

-Bon, on vous a assez accaparé, trancha Hermione. Allez vous amuser un peu !

-Oui maman ! tirèrent la langue Harry et Draco

Le buffet les attira comme des mouches et ils allèrent se restaurer. Ils passèrent ainsi les heures suivantes en mangeant, dansant et discutant avec les convives.

Le début de soirée vint alors et les invités entrèrent dans la salle. Le couple se plaça non loin des portes pour recevoir contre leur gré à nouveau les félicitations pour leur union.

_-Les Death Eaters se rassemblent entre Hogmeade et le château, _prévint Lucius_. _

_-Voldemort ? _demanda Harry

_-Pas encore présent, _répondit Sirius_. Mais j'ai cru voir ma chère cousine dans les parages. _

_-Si ses lieutenants sont là, _fit Severus_, c'est que l'attaque ne va plus tarder. _

_-En tous cas, je suis prête, _fit Cassiopée_. Je me suis installée pas loin de l'infirmerie. _

_-Contacte directement Mrs Pomfrey, _conseilla Remus_. Elle n'a pas de camp précis et si tu lui dit que les Death Eaters vont attaquer, alors elle va t'aider. _

_-Je vais la chercher, _fit Cassiopée_. _

_-Aucune trace des Aurors, _signala Narcissa_. Ils devaient pourtant être là depuis un moment ? _

_-Tu aurais le temps de faire un saut au Ministère pour voir ce qu'ils font ? _demanda Draco

_-Je vais y aller, _proposa Remus_. Je suis reconnu ouvertement comme étant du camp de la Lumière. S'ils ont mis des détecteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres, Narcissa pourrait se faire repérer. _

_-D'accord, _fit Draco_. Mais quelqu'un connaît les effectifs de Voldemort ? _

_-Toutes ses troupes sont là, _déclara Lucius_. Donc ils peuvent faire assez de dégâts. _

_-Y a-t-il beaucoup de Death Eaters parmi les élèves ? _demanda Harry_. Enfin, à part ceux que vous m'avez indiqué en début d'année. _

_-On ne pourrait te le dire, _avoua Severus_. Les espions de l'Ordre ne sont pas aussi bien placé que nous l'étions. Donc pas d'informations. _

_-Je pense que nous allons mettre hors d'état de nuire toute personne pour Voldemort, _décida Draco_. On les immobilise puis on leur donne la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Au moins, on est sûr que personne ne peut les réveiller. _

_-Bonne idée, _fit Cassiopée_. L'aile de l'infirmerie peut être isolée, m'a dit Poppy. On peut utiliser le rez-de-chaussée pour nos désagréments et les étages pour les blessés. _

_-Parfait, _fit Narcissa_. Je vais continuer à attendre l'arrivée des Aurors. _

Une heure plus tard, les Aurors étaient là et les derniers invités entraient dans la Grande Salle. Les Langue de Plomb, dans le Hall, s'apprêtaient à lancer le sort mais ils furent immobilisés par certains invités qui obéissaient à Voldemort. Malheureusement pour eux, les Shadows étaient là et ils furent stoppés avant d'avoir prévenu leur maître de la réussite de leur mission. Ils refermèrent les portes avant d'être rejoins par le couple.

-Il est temps de mettre la suite du plan en marche, annonça Sirius.

-On a prévenu Hermione, Luna, Daphné, Théo, Blaise et Neville qu'on avait besoin de leur aide pour arrêter ceux qui étaient pour Voldemort, fit Draco.

-Je vais aller prévenir McGonagall, déclara Severus. Vous deux, suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Draco et Harry.

Tous les trois cherchèrent la nouvelle directrice qu'ils rejoignirent très vite.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle

-Les Death Eaters ne vont plus tarder à attaquer le château, annonça Severus. Les Langues de Plomb ont été neutralisés avant qu'on ne puisse intervenir …

-C'est affreux, s'exclama McGonagall.

-Par des invités, termina Severus.

-Des invités ? gronda-t-elle. Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Aucun élève ne sera blessé sous ma garde ! Savez-vous qui pourrait les aider ?

-Je vous propose d'annoncer que l'école est attaquée, fit Severus. Je pense que vous verrez tout de suite qui veut aider Voldemort.

-J'ai une subite envie de me défouler, murmura McGonagall. Bloquez les issues, nous allons aller à la chasse aux Death Eaters.

Elle se rendit sur l'estrade et réclama le silence.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, fit-elle, votre attention je vous prie.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans toute la salle et aperçut Severus dans un coin.

-On vient de m'apprendre que les Death Eaters sont à nos portes, annonça Minerva. Les Aurors sont déjà sur place. Je vais faire évacuer tous les élèves mineurs ainsi que toutes les personnes qui le souhaitent. Seules les personnes majeurs, si elles le veulent, pourront se joindre aux forces qui défendent le château.

-Personne ne sortira d'ici ! cria une voix

Une trentaine de personnes s'étaient réunies devant les grandes portes, baguettes en main, ouvertement menaçantes.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda Minerva limite condescendante

-Des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, révéla l'un d'entre eux. Et notre mission est de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse aider !

-J'aurais cru les larbins de Voldemort plus intelligents que ça pour ne pas annoncer à tout le monde leur plan, cracha Minerva. Je tiens cependant à vous signaler une chose : moi vivante, jamais les élèves sous ma responsabilité ne seront blessés. Est-ce clair ?

-Et comment vous allez faire ? ricana un homme. Vous êtes seule !

-Je ne crois pas.

Tous furent surpris de l'assurance qu'elle dégageait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Derrière vous.

Les Death Eaters en herbe se retournèrent tous et furent assommés dans un bel ensemble par les massues qui sortaient des doubles portes, métamorphose exécutée de main de maître par le professeur.

-Vous m'impressionnez, Minerva, félicita Severus en s'approchant d'elle.

-On s'attaque à l'école, Severus, fronça des sourcils Minerva. Je prends les mesures qui s'avèrent nécessaires. Avez-vous de quoi les garder un moment ?

-Il suffit de les emmener vers l'infirmerie, indiqua Severus. Il y a un endroit pour les ranger sans qu'ils nous gênent plus tard. Auparavant, je vais leur donner ceci, pour éviter de mauvaises surprises.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Goutte du Mort Vivant.

-Parfait.

Une fois les Death Eaters conduits en lieu sûr, le professeur reprit la parole.

-Le niveau baisse parmi les rangs de Voldemort, remarqua-t-elle.

-Il privilégie la quantité à la qualité, renifla Severus. Seuls quelques uns, dont Lucius et moi faisions partie, appartenaient à une véritable élite qui élaboraient la majorité des stratégies de Voldemort.

-Et heureusement que vous n'êtes plus dans son camp, sourit Minerva. La Lumière vous en est reconnaissante.

-Certes.

Les deux professeurs revinrent dans la Grande Salle où les plus âgés calmaient les plus jeunes. Minerva remonta sur l'estrade.

-Bien, fit-elle. Cette petite interruption terminée, je reprends. Donc, nous allons évacuer l'école. Les élèves mineurs, même s'ils savent se battre, n'auront pas le choix. Ceux majeurs, par contre, pourront décider si oui ou non ils veulent participer aux combats. Cependant, j'ai toujours un droit de veto et si je considère que tel ou tel élève n'a pas le niveau suffisant pour survivre, il partira avec les plus jeunes pour les protéger. Pour les adultes, n'étant pour la plupart plus leur professeur, je n'ai pas de droit de regard quant à leur décision. Ils doivent néanmoins comprendre que s'ils ne veulent pas prendre part aux combats, ils devront aider à la protection des plus jeunes et cela est non négociable. Je tiens à signaler que les personnes qui ont des qualifications en Médicomagie et en Potions seront les bienvenues pour aider au bon fonctionnement de l'infirmerie. Voilà, j'en ai terminé.

D'un geste de baguette, le professeur de Métamorphoses sépara les mineurs de l'école du reste de la foule et les repoussa doucement vers le fond de la salle.

-Que ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre rejoignent les élèves, demanda Minerva.

Plus d'un tiers de la foule se déplaça, notamment les mères de famille avec des enfants en bas âge ainsi que des sorcières et sorciers qui n'étaient plus dans la force de l'âge. Certains élèves y allèrent également, conscients qu'ils ne feraient que gêner sur le champ de bataille. Devant le manque flagrant de protection, certains adultes décidèrent de rejoindre les non combattants afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas sans défense. Lorsque plus personne ne bougea, le professeur continua.

-Que les personnes ayant des connaissances en Médicomagie et en Potions se mettent de ce côté. Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair. Je ne veux pas de personnes qui réussissent une fois sur quatre leurs potions. Il faut qu'elles sachent vraiment en faire. Vous tiendrez la survie des combattants à la fin de la bataille entre vos mains. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre ceux qui ne combattront pas. Enfin, ceux qui veulent se battre, mettez-vous de ce côté, les élèves à part. Ceux que je ne jugerais pas apte de participer devront rejoindre les autres élèves. Il n'y aura pas de contestation possible. Vous êtes encore sous ma responsabilité.

Tous s'organisèrent alors rapidement. Minerva fit le tri parmi ses élèves et près d'un tiers d'entre alla vers les plus jeunes pour les protéger. Elle conseilla également à quelques adultes fraîchement sortis d'école de ne pas prendre part aux combats et tous l'écoutèrent. Ensuite, l'évacuation commença. Les élèves furent envoyés vers une propriété au cœur de la Forêt Interdite en attendant que les combat cessent. Les aides pour l'infirmerie partirent à la recherche de Mrs Pomfrey et les combattants attendaient les ordres de Minerva dans le hall. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les troupes sous ses ordres, elle se tourna vers Severus, resté à ses côtés.

-Severus ?

-Je vais vous rejoindre, Minerva. Il y a une chose que je dois faire avant.

-Très bien. Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Je dois vous avouer que je suis très fier de vous, et ce depuis votre passage dans cette école en tant qu'élève. Même si je ne le montrais pas, vous étiez l'un de mes élèves préférés.

-Et vous un professeur que j'ai toujours apprécié. Restez en vie, je vous en prie. Vous manqueriez à beaucoup de personnes, moi en premier.

-Je tacherais de faire mon possible. Prenez bien soin de vous, Severus. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard.

-Je l'espère.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, elle partit.

Une fois sûr que plus personne n'était dans le château, Severus fila dans les cachots pour prendre nombre de fioles qu'il glissa dans les poches sans fond de sa tenue de combat. Quand il eut fini, il remonta rapidement dans le hall où il retrouva les autres Shadows. Harry et Draco arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, s'étant éclipsés dès que le professeur McGonagall avait pris la parole pour annoncer la bataille. Nul doute qu'ils aient fait comme lui, c'est-à-dire se préparer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Chaque couple s'offrit alors un dernier moment d'amour.

Lucius et Narcissa. Cassiopée et Remus. Sirius et Severus. Harry et Draco.

Chacun s'aimait et tenait à le rappeler à sa tendre moitié, pour qu'elle l'emporte, si le Destin en décidait ainsi, avec elle dans l'au-delà.

Puis ils se réunirent et unirent leurs mains ensemble.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare de nouveau ? sourit tristement Harry

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare de nouveau, répondirent gravement les autres.

Doucement, les grandes portes du château d'Hogwarts tournèrent sur leurs gonds, laissant entrer les hurlements de douleur et de désespoir de la guerre qui se déroulait dans le parc.

Serrant fermement leurs baguettes dans leurs mains, ils se dirigèrent vers la Bataille Finale pour que leur destin se réalise.

Et pour que la mort ne les sépare pas de nouveau.


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.. Moi, je ne fais que joujou avec, surtout que sa fin est, comment dire, décevante de mon point de vue.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Tadam ! Voici l'épilogue de cette grande aventure !

Merci de l'avoir suivi et j'espère que cette fin vous satisfera ! Bonne lecture !

Gros bisous à tous ! Crystal of Shadow

_**EPILOGUE**_

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Cassiopée, éblouissante dans sa robe de mariée, marchait au bras de son frère Lucius dans l'une des allées conduisant à l'autel. Dans l'autre, Remus faisait de même avec Cassidy. Minerva McGonagall, malgré qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher, avait accepté avec reconnaissance de bénir cette union. Au premier rang étaient assis Draco, dont les yeux étaient recouverts encore pour quelques temps d'un ruban noir, et Harry, qui recouvrait peu à peu sa voix, Severus, dont la jambe restait un peu raide, et Sirius, avec un visage orné d'une profonde balafre qui traversait tout le côté gauche, et enfin Narcissa, qui avait perdu définitivement l'usage de sa jambe droite.

Plusieurs années avaient été nécessaires pour que nos héros puissent se relever des ravages de la guerre. Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry mais à un prix défiant toute imagination. Les soins qu'ils avaient reçu suite à leurs blessures avaient été longs et très lourds, aussi bien médicalement que psychologiquement parlant.

Aussitôt qu'ils avaient tous pu sortir de St Mungo, ils avaient pris la décision de quitter partiellement le monde sorcier, aspirant au calme et au repos. Fudge, miraculeusement rescapé mais toujours Ministre de la Magie, avait voulu les traîner à toutes les cérémonies de commémoration et par la même occasion faire croire aux journalistes qu'il avait le soutien des Slythindor, comme le public se plaisait à les appeler et titre qu'ils n'avaient pas dénigré, étant donné qu'ils représentaient exactement l'union des Gryffindor et des Slytherin. Mal lui en prit. Excédé par toutes les gaffes qu'il empilait et ce bien avant le début de la nouvelle guerre contre Voldemort, le groupe avait décidé de le faire couler, aussi bien politiquement que socialement, en révélant au grand jour toutes les affaires louches dans lesquelles il avait trempé. Pour contrer cet assaut de vérités dérangeantes, Fudge avait voulu salir leur réputation en rappelant leur statut d'ex Death Eaters pour certains d'entre eux. Mais le public était avec les Slythindor et Fudge fut démis de ses fonctions puis jugé pour ses crimes et envoyé à Azkaban. Le nouveau ministre, ayant retenu la leçon, prenait bien garde à ne pas les déranger plus que de raison.

Les amis des deux plus jeunes avaient eux aussi leurs blessures de guerre mais elles étaient moins importantes que celles de leurs deux amis. Ainsi, un an après la Bataille, Hermione s'était lancée dans des études de droit et de politique pour changer les monde sorcier anglais qu'elle trouvait à ses yeux très, voire trop rétrograde. Blaise, avec qui elle s'était mariée trois ans après la fin de la guerre, avait décidé de devenir professeur dans une école pour jeunes sorciers de moins de onze ans. Théo, lui, devint Langue de Plomb. Neville devint un botaniste reconnu et Luna, sa fiancée, s'était inscrite dans une école de journalisme pour reprendre le flambeau auprès de son père. Daphné, quant à elle, décida de devenir historienne, ayant toujours été fascinée par les évènements. Ce fut même elle qui relata dans un livre la dernière Bataille, Harry et Draco n'ayant eu confiance qu'en elle pour écrire la stricte vérité.

À la fin de la guerre, Dumbledore fut jugé pour ses actes. Fudge voulut le relaxer mais Harry, Sirius et Lucius, bien que convalescents, fuirent leurs lits à St Mungo pour se présenter devant le Magenmagot et demander le report du jugement. Devant l'apparition de Sirius et Lucius, le conseil accepta et Dumbledore dût retourner en prison six mois encore, jusqu'à ce que les Shadows puissent tous déposer leurs versions des faits aux Aurors. En fouillant dans les affaires du vieil homme, ils découvrirent beaucoup d'autres preuves concernant d'autres affaires non élucidées et devant cela, le vainqueur de Grindelwald fut condamné au retrait de sa magie définitivement et l'emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Ginny Weasley fut amenée devant le Magenmagot pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Draco Malfoy ainsi que harcèlement sur la personne du Survivant lui-même. Durant son procès, on amena sur la table le fait qu'elle avait tenté de faire passer son fils pour celui de Harry et d'épouser ce dernier par tous les moyens possibles. Elle lui retira la garde de son enfant qui fut placé auprès de sa grand-mère et bannie du monde sorcier avec son mari dont l'union avait été rendue irrévocable. On leur avait également retiré leur magie.

Ron, quant à lui, fut envoyé à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre sur Blaise Zabini quand ce dernier se promenait sur Diagon Alley avec Hermione.

Le soir venu, le couple que formaient les deux plus jeunes du groupe était enlacé tendrement dans leur lit. Quand ils regardaient en arrière, ils savaient qu'eux et leur famille avaient passé maintes épreuves pour pouvoir enfin jouir de leur bonheur, et accessoirement assurer une paix durable dans le monde magique. Leur amour, que beaucoup de personnes avaient critiqué, voire avaient voulu empêcher, avait finalement triomphé, à leur grande joie. Maintenant, ils étaient vraiment heureux.

Mais le Destin leur réservait encore bien des surprises.

-Chéri, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer ...

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

FIN


End file.
